Veronica 2 - Revoluce
by elenor
Summary: Toto je pokračování prvního dílu Veronici. Harry a jeho přátelé se dostali do bodu, kdy si uvědomují, že ne vše v tom novém poválečném světě je růžové krásné a oni přeci to chtěli jinak a lépe. K slovu se tedy dostává revoluce. Čí a jaká neprozradím, to si musíte přečíst sami. Jestli jste jste nečetli první díl, tak čtěte ať přejděte zmatení. Vaše elenor.
1. Kapitola 1 - Tam v dáli

**Kapitola 1 – Tam v dáli**

Teodore Nott upíjel sklenku skotské whisky s ledem a koukal z malého balkonu na západ slunce nad čtvercovým hradem města jménem Bratislava, hlavního města státu Slovensko. To, že tu je, nikdo nevěděl a Teodorovi se to líbilo. Zde ho znali jako Teodora Normena, nového mladého učitele anglického jazyka na místním reálném gymnáziu. A tak to Teodorovi vyhovovalo. Stejně jeho otec je mrtvý a matka sedí na doživotí v Azkabánu, tak co by se vracel do Velké Británie. Slovensko sice nebyl nikterak bohatý stát, ale měl své kouzlo. Teodor si ho vybral po jeho útěku přes Irsko, Portugalsko a Českou Republiku a skončil zde. Nikdo neměl k tomu ani páru, že je kouzelník. Byl pro ně jenom geniální mladý muž, co má ve svém věku vystudovaný anglický jazyk na Yorské univerzitě a chtěl se podívat do světa. A to jim stačilo. Jenom se teď Teodore učil díky kolegům a své šéfové slovenštinu. Obtížný jazyk, ale pro něho výzva. Ta ho měla ráda, jelikož mu dala bydlení, které jinak projímala studentům a byla fanoušek britských státnických špiček z jak dob minulých tak současných.

Teodore se také díky ni dostal na místní univerzitu, kde se začal učit o historii této země a České republiky. Tyto dva státy byli do nedávné doby spojené, jak už věděl a lidé si stále v obou zemích byli blízcí. I když jak kdy.

Rozhodně to byla lepší historie než-li s Binnsem. Také si tu už našel přátele, se s kterými si mohl bez ostychu povídat. Vítek nebo jinak Vít Chrapka a Ljuba Jerabicová, byli velice dobrá společnost. Někdy úplně zapomněl díky nim na Bradavice. Díky tomu si uvědomil, že byl na Bradavicích dost osamělý a nešťastný. Jo Draco Malfoy, pomyslný alfa Zmijozel jeho ročníku, který se chlubil tatíčkem jako holčička novou panenkou, se obklopoval těmi gorilami bez hlavy Goyle a Crebre a Zabiny neměl nic lepšího na práci, než se honit za každou sukní jakmile poznal, na co ty ženské kozy jsou vlastně dobrý. Byl jak nadržený kohout nebo bejk, myslel si Teodore. On se už raději bavil s staršími ročníky, když se tam našel někdo, alespoň někdo bystřejší. Například s Adriánem Puncym se dalo mluvit, ale to bylo tak vše.

Proto většinu času byl Teodor zalezlý v knihovně a tam si četl a studoval. Jo byl knihomol jako Grangerka, ale jemu se to nikdy neznačil nalepit na osobu jako nálepku, protože Teodore rád vymýšlel zákeřné kletby, a většina z pomyslných spolužáků až možná na Draca a Pansy, měla u něho dluhy ohledně úkolů a peněz, kteří dlužili jejich rodičové jeho otci. Jo jeho otec byl prevít dost hodně velký lichvář, ale do jisté doby to jeho rodinu chránilo, před různými podezřeními a jinými obtížemi.

Teodore pilně studoval však nejenom pro dobré známky, ale také proto, že měl přání něčeho dosáhnout bez toho, že by ho tam jeho ach tak skvělý otec usadil jako trofej jeho spermatu. Po tom Teodore netoužil a byl už od prvního ročníku ambiciozní toho dosáhnout. S touto silou se dostal až sem, což byl pro něho úspěch.

Otec ani s matkou o něm nevěděli, že po večerech a během dne o prázdninách studuje na mezinárodní diplom z anglického jazyka a literatury nebo, že je členem britské menzy. Diplom pod dvou letech studia získal s červeným diplomem v 17 letech bez jakýchkoliv komplikací. Kdy už se však už jeho rodiče zajímali, co dělá nebo jak se mu daří ve škole. Nikdy! Byl jim naprosto ukradený ohledně toho, hlavně že je Nott a kouzelník a bylo by jím šumák, kdyby byl úplný imbecil. Teodore záviděl skrytě i Malfoyi, že je takový mamánek a tatánek svých rodičů, kteří ho měli podle těch narozeninových oslav na kterých byl a dopisů, které občas Draco na hlas předčítal, rádi a milovali vážně jako jejich dítě a ne jenom jakousi nádobu, kterou si ozdobí o trochu víc rodokmen. On ani neplakal, když se dozvěděl, že otec zemřel, protože necítil nic, jako lásku pro rodiče, protože mu jím otec nikdy nebyl a byl mu cizím člověkem, kterého jedině potkával u večeře. Stejně tak jeho matka, povrchní peníze milující namyšlená fiflena, která už od mala ho si vzala k sobě jenom na jednu hodinu denně, aby se šklebila nad pohledem, jak si hraje. Teodore už měl vřelejší vztahy se skřítky a Betty. Betty alias Elisabeth, jeho chůva a moc hodná žena, která ho měla doopravdy ráda a byla mu matkou víc než jeho biologická. Hrála si s ním, učila ho psát, číst, počítat, hrát na piáno a klavír a hrát karty. Když zjistila, že noty chápe na tolik, že sám komponuje a to mu bylo 8 let tak ho vzala vyšetření k speciálnímu léčiteli a ten po dvouhodinovém zkoušení jeho inteligence prohlásil, že má inteligenční kvoficient 150, což mu otevřelo brány do světa menzy a vyššího vzdělání ačkoliv byl malý. Teodore Nott, totiž neměl jenom vzdělání z domova, ale i střední mudlovské školy a yorské univerzity ten už zmíněný diplom. Který kouzelník už má zkoušky dospělosti ze dvou světů, Teodore si myslel, že žádný. Betty mu řekla, ať se tím nikdy nechlubí, že lidé jak hloupý tak chytří dokáží být zlý a on toho dokáže ještě v životě mnohem víc než obyčejní kouzelníci. A Teodore jejím slovům věřil. Betty sice umřela, když mu bylo 16, ale její slova jí přežijí nastokrát. Po té jediné se Teodorovi stýskalo.

* * *

Lenka Láskorádová seděla na balvanu, který byl třikrát tak velký ona a čtyřikrát tak široký jako ona. Jedla svůj oběd z ešusu a užívala si výhled na okolní krajinu. Kolem ní dokola se rozprostírala tajuplná příroda pralesa v Peruánské částí Amazonského pralesa. Moc se jí tu líbilo. Také si našla nové přátele, který sdíleli nadšení z tohoto kousku země jako ona. Každý byl specialista na jiný okruh tvorů a Lenka byla vybrána jako specialistka na okruh bezobratlých, tedy brouků, pavouků a dalších. Právě pro časopis psala článek o jednom nově nalezeném druhu šneka, jehož sliz měl podobný účinek jako esence třemdavy a mohl by se tím pádem využít v léčitelství a lektvarech. Lenka ho pojmenovala šnek phoenix, protože dokázal v jisté míře také uzdravit sám a krásně pestrobarevný. Přímo hýřil barvami.

A také se zde náramně bavila v okruhu svých spolupracovníků. Hlavně Daisy, Timem a Piper, ale ostatní byli též fajn. Daisy byla z USA konkrétně z Texasu a byla trošku do větru, Tim nebo Thimothy byl z Nového Zélandu a Piper byla Marschalových ostrovů, což bylo také území USA. Lenka tu sice byla jediná britka, ale co na tom záleželo jaké národnosti jste, je hlavní co umíte.

,,Leni slez z toho šutru dolů!" Křikl hlas jednoznačně Daisy a vyrušil z myšlenek Lenku.

,,Co je Daisy?"Ptala se Lenka natáhla krk směr své nové kamarádky.

,,Gonzalezová nás posílá s Timem do města pro nějaké věci a já se tě chtěla zeptat jestli něco nepotřebuješ." Křikla k ní Daisy.

,,Jedete nebo se tam zase přemístíte?"Ptala se na oplátku Lenka.

,,Jedeme, Gonzálozová chtěla nějaký lepší agregát a ten bychom nepřemístily, aniž by si toho mudlové nevšimli. Ten kšunt co tu je, tak tomu zase odešli pojistky. Tim kontroluje gumy auta. Copak chceš s námi?"Ptala se Daisy.

,,A víš, že ano Daisy. Také chci jednou za čas do civilizace. Naposled jsem byla ve městě před 9 dny." Řekla Lenka.

,,Tak dobrá za dvacet minut vyjíždíme, tak ať náš pralesní expres neprošvihneš." Řekla Daisy a odkráčela do hlavního stanu jejich výpravy.

* * *

Denis Crevry ospale zamžoural a vytřel si z očí ospalky. Měl docela kliku na měkké poležení na jeho cestě. Ležel na starých matracích, které mířili do Západní Sahary, jako humanitární pomoc pro zdejší chudý lid na jedné nákladní lodi. Nalodil se jakmile si pár věcí vyřídil v Londýně. Jestli si myslí, že teď bude po tom všem ještě ve Velké Británii, tak je jako mimina opačně balily do plen. Ne půjde do světa, protože Velká Británie je šílená země a ještě se šílenější kouzelnickou komunitou. Měl namířeno na Fillipíny za jeho strýcem Clivem, což byl bratranec jeho maminky a kterého Denis měl rád. Ten byl mořský vlk, většině jednou nohou na lodi a rybář už od pěti let. Ten byl zaměstnaný u přepravní společnosti, která z Fillipín a dalších Tichooceánských destinací převážela zvířata a hlavně dobytek pro velké farmy a firmy na zpracování masa. Stejně Denis byl z divné rodiny. Jeho matka byla redaktorka pro sportovní časopis a obří fanoušek fotbalu, otec mlékař, a další podivné živnosti byli v jeho rodině zastoupený. Denis na zápraží rodného domu jakmile se dostal z Azkabánu zanechal správu a pak ve své podobě hrdličky přesunul do Příčné, kde díky neopatrnosti Olivandera si přivlastnil hůlku a jeho oběd a pak přeletěl na přístavu a nalodil se na tuto loď. Jo kdo už si všimne drzé hrdličky mezi davy jiných. A to si Denis nevybral to zvíře, jelikož podle té knížky, kterou si sehnal v Krucánkách a Kaouňourech zvěromágus vezme podobu zvířete, které mu je nejblíže povahově. A on už byl vždy dost přelétavý a neposedný jako hrdlička. A teď otevřel oči v přístavu Lisabonu, tedy hlavního města Portugalska. Jo tady bylo mnohem více teplo než v Londýně, musel uznat Denis. Byl čas vystoupit z lodě, protože on do Zapadní Sahary nechce. Ne on věděl, že se musí nalodit na loď, která má namířeno do Kapského města, protože věděl, že tam jsou lodě, co míří do Manily, tedy na Fillipíny. Toto vše věděl, protože krom strýce byl mořským vlkem i jeho děda a ten jako malé jeho a Colina učil geografii a všechny lodní trasy světa, co existovali. A Denis to nikdy nezapomněl a uměl to z paměti, kde jaké lodě kotví a kde najít tabulku odplutí a připlutí a co ty lodě vozí. Teď se mu to velice hodí. Nehledě, že ho naučil dědy na rozdíl od Colina, který neměl o toto zájem kuchat ryby a celkově precizní práci s nožem. I když u Nevilla Longbottoma se mu to jaksi nepovedlo. Však příště bude přesnější. Teď však mu kručí v břiše, takže si sežene zde nějakou snídani. Schválně co místní hospodyně nechali u otevřeného okna. Denis Crevry se proměnil v hrdličku a odletěl se podívat do centra Lisabonu, než se vydá na další cestu.

* * *

Dafné Greengrásová se pohodlně usadila v hotelové lobby hotelu Imperiál ve městě Valencie ve Venezuele. Četla si místní noviny nebo se spíš o to pokoušela. Moc španělsky zatím neuměla, ale už základy, které jí stačili k přežití zde, uměla. Zítra se přenášedlem přemístí do Caracasu a pozítří odpluje na Kubu, kdy požádá o azyl a nějaký čas tam pobude, než se rozmyslí co dál. Rozhodně to bude lepší určitě lepší pobyt než to prašivé Irsko a Afrika. Tam jí moc dobře nebylo. No po bitvě se do Irska přemístila s rodiči, pak však se tam objevil Gregory a prasklo to celé s tím prckem, Longbottomem a Malfoyem a rodiče jí chtěli uštědřit lekci, však ona byla chytřejší a díky volovi Goylovi je uvěznila v kufru, jako kdysi Barty Srk Moddyho. Tyto kouzelná zavazadla měli své výhody. Pak si optočila Goyla kolem prstu, aby jí pomohl dokončit ten plán. Však to mimino vyhodila, tak jak si přestavovala a nebylo z toho ani nikterak zle. Pak se však nic nedělo a tak poslala Goyla na výzvědy s dávkou mnoholičného lektvaru, co ještě měla z ukradených zásob během bitvy Severuse Snapa. Ten přišel s zprávou, že ten fracek žije a Longbottom s náhodou našel v tom lese s Potterem a Weasleym a na ní je vydán zatykač. Dafné byla zlostí bez sebe a vylila si zlost na Goylovi Cruciem. Následně se nalodili na loď do Gibraltaru a vocať do Port Gentile, kde konečně zbavila jednou pro vždy zbavila rodičů. Tam utrácela z galeony z vyluxovaného konta její matky klima Afriky a dokonce i přítomnost toho pitomce Gregoryho Goyla. Však i zde jí to přestalo bavit a tak 3.září se přesunula do Brazílie, však Goyle onemocněl a ona se tím přítěžím nechtěla zabývat.

A tak se vypařila z jeho okolí a přesunula se z Brazílie do Venezuely, kde si užívala krásy blahobytu této země. Jedinou výhodou toho, že měla toho spratka měla, že už nebyla prkno Zmijozelu, ale něco na té hrudi měla a konečně se o ní začali zajímat i pohlední muži. Nebyla už konečně ve stínu své sestřičky Astorie. Jo tam byla vždy hrála v očích rodičů a společnosti prim svojí krásou a Dafné bylo octové zboží, protože prostě byla hubená jako lunt a neměla míry ženy, ale žehlícího prkna podle otce. Nechtěl jí ani nabízet jako partii na vhodný sňatek, ale ponechat si jí jako starou pannu v domě, aby se měl kdo starat na stáří krom skřítků o něho a matku. Však Dafné tyhle plány z vrchu nenáviděla a chtěla být něco víc než ošetřovatelka dvou chroustů zralých čím dál víc na hrob. Proč ona nemůže mít také co Astorie! Když se tohle nepovedlo, tak nebude mít Astorie toliko peněz a rodiče už vůbec. Ať si to ta krasotinka užije. Stejně Dafné vždy byla na obtíž už od jejího příchodu na svět.

A Dafné byla konečně šťastná, že se toho všeho balastu jejího života zbavila.

* * *

Dean Thomas věšel prádlo na zahradě za domem. Konečně mu to Leontýna dovolila po velké diskuzi ohledně podle ní této ženské práci. Proboha ve kterém století kouzelnické holky a ženské žili, že k tomu chlapi nepouští. On už doma věšel a někdy dokonce musel, protože mu to jeho maminka nebo babička nařídili a to jejich prádlo a nikdy ani necekl. To se Leontýna bojí tolik klepů, když jednou za čas pověsí její kalhotky nebo podprsenku? Takhle paranoidní snad by ani nebyl Alastor Moddy. Nehledě, že většinu jejího prádla znal díky vyndávaní prádla z pračky. Tak velký šatník ani jeden z nich neměl. Od návštěvy Seamuse a ostatních uběhlo 15 dní z toho oba nejprve dva dny doma marodili, pak jim sousedka zavolala záchranku, protože jí Leontýna omdlela ve dveřích a oni na dalších deset dní skončili v nemocnici a teď dávali baráček do pořádku a zařizovali si věci, co jim unikli. Jak se Dean dozvěděl, tak tu mizernou podivnou chřipku dostali z proklatých fíků, které přitom byli chutné. Jo nedostali to jenom voni, ale celá posádka Freay tady jejich přátele a ještě více jak 20 lidí z ostrova včetně pana řezníka Talbota, ten si je totiž také dal. Pěkné nadělení! Nehledě, že díky tomu zemřela jedna z nejstarších obyvatelek ostrova 90 letá babička Doltonová. Naštěstí už všechny pustily domů a to i George, který díky své nemoci má horší imunitu a není tak odolný pro tyto nemoci jak dřív. Tomu chudákovi vzali kvůli tomu madle. Ron mu napsal sovu, že díky tomu George snad podruhé mutuje. No jo po mandlích se může změnit hlas, to věděl Dean, jelikož se to už stalo jeho spolužákovi z primárky, že se mu po vytrhnutí mandlí změnil hlas. Hermiona se zase pro změnu mu písemně omlouvala, za ty obtíže způsobené fíky na její oslavě. Jako by za to mohla, za to mohl ten paznecht hospodského Messier, který je darem od nějaké nákladní lodi, co tu nedávno kotvila. Teď si muže utřít hubu, jakou pokutu schytal a celou jeho hospodu kontroluje hygienická kontrola a Pansy a její bufet mají větší tržby.

Leontýna prohlásila, že Hermiona Grangerová nikdy nebude mít třetí oko, protože ty fíky viděla stejně jako ona a to jako lahodné. Sice horečka, blití a vyrážka a další projevy chřipky byli nepříjemné, ale dali se přežít. Cruciátus je rozhodně horší. Dean to také tak vnímal. Jo také je to shledání s přáteli dalo dohromady s Leontýnou. Říct toto Denovi třebas před dvěma lety, tak by dotyčného poslal k Poppy nebo rovnou k cvokaři, ale dnes to byla jiná. Jasné, že kolejní rozdělení Bradavické školy v dospělém životě neplatí a je úplně putně, jestli jsi byl Nebelvír nebo Zmijozel, hlavní je co jsi za člověka uvnitř. Dean začal přemýšlet, jestli vůbec ty koleje jsou k něčemu dobré nebo ne. Ano každá má určitě charakterní rasy, ale poslední léta panovalo ovzduší dusna a nevraživosti, kterou vyhrotila celá hrozba kolem toho hadího výkalu jménem Voldemort. Všechny rasy samotných kolejí se obrátily proti nim se zdálo se Deanovi. Zmijozel se stal kolejí zla, Nebelvír blbců hrdinů a egoistů, Hagvaspár kolej vědátorů, kteří se však bojí něco podniknout a Mrzimorští byli považování za odpad. A jako by se to Albusovi Brumbálovi, tak to ještě podporoval. Ne Bradavice by se měli především změnit, protože tam ten problém začal a jestli se s tím něco neudělá, tak to někdy do budoucna znovu. A tím Dean svědkem nechtěl být.

Ale v jednom dal Dean za pravdu Nevillovi a to, že holky ze Zmijozelu dokážou být neuvěřitelně vášnivé. Ono Nebelvír a Zmijozelka to jde také podobně jako u Nevilla už za školní docházky. A Leontýnka až na svoje období, kdy měla svoje krámy ehm měsíčky, byla jako vrnící kotě. Na druhou stranu byla trochu uzlíček nervů, když šlo o jisté věci. Dean do jisté její strach z nechtěného těhotenství chápal. Snad díky Levanduli. Však ve Zmijozelu s tím přímo se teď hejbali zdi, když si vzal mrchu Dafné Greengrásovou a tu Abigeil Rucornovou, co je jak si v tom díky bratranci Harryho. Moc vtipný to rozhodně není, jak se dozvěděl.

Dean si pomyslel, že Snape ve svém obraze musí dočista být na odpis, jestli zprávy se k němu dolehli. Celá jeho kolej je jak v pračce na dlouhý cyklus a vše se motá a motá jako gordický uzel. A Harry má velice, ale velice snaživého a blbého bratrance, když mu podařilo si takto zahnojit život magickým světem. Jak řekl Harry jeho rodiče z toho nadšení nejsou.

Jo co se týče Nevilla, tak Dean omráčen, tím že už ten velice ostýchavý Neville, který v čtvrtém ročníku byl spíše donucen Ginny aby se účastnil toho Vánočního plesu na Bradavicích a který až v šestém ročníku konečně svolil, aby ho zlily do nepříčetného stavu a začal holit, najednou vyrukuje s tímto jako by s tím srozuměn. Z něho aby byl moudrý blbcem.

A tak byl zatím Dean trpělivý a vyčkával, až si Leontýna jisté věci zařídí, řečeno ženské věci a on si jí pak vezme do postýlky a dá si věneček. Dean se tiše pochechtával. Sice nebyl žádný světák, ale mohl o sobě prohlásit, že měl zatím v posteli jenom panenky. Nebyl Zmijozelský cassanova Blaise Zabiny, který se k nelibosti děvčat ještě tím chlubil jako starý chlubil, ale Harry Potter si to prvenství věnečku Ginny Weasleyové už nedá, o to už se postaral sám. Nehledě na Hannach Ambottovou, Susan Bonnesovou.

Proto věděl, že prvního pohlavního styku se holky vždy trochu bojí a pak se strašně červenají jako už ženské, když se jim to líbí a chtějí víc. Takže pomaloučku a po špičkách jako myslivec, aby Leontýnu neplašil.

* * *

Sirius Black seděl na vysoké stoličce u baru a popíjel, jak tomu zde říkali černé pivo. Rozhodně bylo silnější než na co byl zvyklý, ale bylo, když bylo vychlazené. Kolem něho proletěl chlapík s psem a ani se nenamáhal dávat pozor kam šlape a tak Siriusovo pivo skončilo přes bar někde na podlaze, jak Sirius byl tím chlapem přimáčknut k baru jak sardinka.

,,Příště dávej pozor kam jdeš." Zavrčel zlostně Sirius a s povzdechl upřel pohled na to pivo, co už nedopije. Cuzco rozhodně nebylo zrovna hezké a poklidné místo. Spíše dost špinavé podle hordy odpadků na ulici, dost plné podle masy lidí a nijak bohaté podle těch chudších částí města nebo lépe řečeno slamů. A ani kouzelnici tu nebyli boháči a jeho brali jako zbohatlíka už jenom, že vlastnil dost luxusní byt s balkonem, záchodem se splachováním a teplou vodou a telefonem. To většina peruánských kouzelníků neměla podle všeho. Byl to chudý stát to Peru, poznal Sirius hned první chvíli podle budovy Letiště. Tam narazil na toho průvodce, co mu zařídil Kinsley. Haha Pastorku, to mi musíš dát chůvičku z tvé ex, vlez mi na záda pane ministře. Ricardo, byl starý, plešatý úředník s Peruánského ministerstva kouzel a šišlal jako starý šišla jí dělal doprovod, ale to očividně Ava nepotřebovala a anglicky rozhodně uměla lépe než on španělsky. Lezla za ním jako moucha a Sirius se jí skoro až do půlnoci nezbavil, jak ho provedla snad všemi důležitými památkami města uhnala ho víc než psa. Skoro ho ani najíst nenechala, jak mu chtěla vše co to město nabízí i přes svou chudobu ukázat. Sirius první dny tedy strávil tím, že šlapal z kopečka a do kopečka a byl utahaný jako kšandy a sliboval nepříjemnou kletbu na Percyho Weasleyho, Kinsleyho Pastorka a Nevila Longbotoma. Cuzco leželo totiž na několika kopcích a údolíčkách a bylo jak překážková dráha a pro i pro něho těžká, až Sirius necítil z něho nohy nehledě na to, že měl několik puchýřů na nohách a paty skoro odřené do krve. Možná si měl pořídit lepší boty na tuto cestu. Proč zrovna musí skončit tady, že on Kinsleyho neodmítl i ten Azkabán vůči tomuto byl lepší. A dnes ho čekal cesta do té kliniky, kde mu odstraní jeho stará tetování. Ta má podle Avy ležet ještě víš v horách. Sirius jenom zoufal, jelikož za těch pár dní poznal, že Peru je jedno velká hornatá oblast a to pro něho jenž vyrostl na Londýnské rovince, Bradavickém malém kopečku a v Azkabánu měl rovnou celu největší zápřah na nohy od doby, co se narodil.

Fakticky ho Kinsley a ti dvě ucha z Nebelvíru poslali do pekla, jeho osobního pekla, protože v Peru měli přemisťovaní povolené jenom pro místní a on byl cizinec. Pro Siriuse hrůza na druhou.

**Zveřejněno 31.7.2019**

**Poznámka autorky:**

**První kapitola druhého dílu příběhu jménem Veronica**

**Vaše elenor**


	2. Kapitola 2 - Pod drobnohledem

**Kapitola 2 - Pod drobnohledem**

Severus Snape mlčky pozoroval ze svého portrétu dění ve společenské místnosti Zmijozelu. Jo dnes tu bylo živo na poměry Zmijozelské koleje. Bylo desátého října a byli hned dvě kulturní události a to Famprálový zápas a první vycházky školního roku do Prasinek vyšších ročníku. Famrpál zase tolik nebral, jelikož to byl zápas mezi Mrzimorem a Hagvaspárem, ale pár lidí se šlo podívat, aby zhodnotilo šance Zmijozelského týmu proti těmto dvěma týmům. Tomu zápasu dělal rozhodčí Draco, který se vrátil z churavění z té podivné chřipky, co jeho a pár dalších hlavně účastníků zájezdu na té jachtě, jak se dozvěděl, zkosila tak, že museli si pár dní pobýt v nemocnici a mudlovské k tomu. Co se týče Zmijozelu tak ten čekal první zápas 16. října, tedy za šest dní a byl podškrtnut zeleně v kalendáři ve společenské místnosti. Severusi se však ten kalendář ani trochu nelíbil, byli totiž na něm motorky!

Nějaký druhák ho tam dal hned na začátku roku a nikdo mu na to překvapení neřekl.

Dnes však měl jiný zájem, který ho zavedl do tohoto portrétu. Byl nemile překvapen, když mezi zelenými kravatami Zmijozelu se vloudila jedna nachově rudá, nebetyčně drzá a vševědoucí jménem Grangerová!

Přestávalo se mu líbit, jak často jí tu vidí. Za tento rok, který ani pořádně nezačal, jí tu viděl po osmé!

A zas v té samé skupince, kterou už sám za sebe Severus Snape nazval babský club Bradavic, Grangerová, Bulstrodová, Daveisová a Rucornová. To už se slečna Grangerová nebaví se slečnou Weasleyovou nebo například Spirkovou a Roppovou nebo co?

Sice věděl o případu slečny Rucornový a považoval to za do nebe volající blbost, ale on už tu nerozhodoval místo jeho vlastně předchůdce i nástupce Horácio Křiklan, ten starý ananas milující pavouk nebo jak ho kdysi nazval Regulus Black mrož. Ten povoloval také kde co. Například navštěvování sourozenců v jiných kolejích, nebo že žáci starších 18 let mohli přes noc zůstat v Prasinkách. A Minerva mu to ještě povolila, nehledě, že to povolila všem kolejím, jakmile to Horácio Křiklan uvedl do provozu u Zmijozelu. Za chvíli bude z Bradavic holubník, jestli to tak půjde dál.

A tato skupinka byla vrchol!

Byli odklopené knížkami a časopisy ještě k tomu je učila Grangerová háčkovat a něco čemu říkala paličkování či vytváření krajek. Křiklan jim povolil zabrat jeho starý kabinet a oni tam dělali různé pokusy s textilem! Severus Snape by to rád zakázal, ale nemohl. Nemohl ani zasáhnout ani proti Longbotomovi a jeho pravidlům v Bylinkářství nebo proti revoluci ve Zmijozelu ohledně dívek, ve které určitě měl prsty Draco zrovna ze všech. Takže mohl přihlížet tak jedině divočině, ve kterou se Zmijozel proměnil. Severuse Snapa to dohánělo k šílenosti!

* * *

Harry Potter seděl na lavičce v Makové ulici a čekal, kdy se objeví jeho velectěný trochu nepravý bláznivý bratranec.

Jo dnes měla být ta jeho slavná schůzka s Rucornovou u čerta a Harry slíbil, že ho vezme do Prasinek. K Dudleyho ulevě raději zvolil Záchranný autobus, jelikož Dudley neměl tak odolný žaludek na přemisťování. Když poprvé díky té poště po nějakém tom roce a něco Dudleyho spatřil, málem ho nepoznal nebýt hlasu. Rozhodně zhubl, ještě trohu se vytáhl, rozhodně asi musel být teď vyšší než jeho otec, ostříhal se na skoro vojenského ježka a přibral to tetování na krku v podobě býka. A tím výčet nekončil. Hlavně tím u koho u Merlinovi hvězdy Dudley bydlel. Harry si myslel, že má vidiny! Ten Dudleyho nový no spíše staronový kámoš (Dudley říkal doučko) Poll Edwordr byl začínající student matematiky na Redingu, který si měl malou účetní firmičku jako pomocník jistého finančního poradce a byl a gay. Za přítele ten Poll z kterým bydlel, našel Harry svého bývalého kapitána famrpálového týmu Olivera Wodda. Bylo to pro Harryho zase jednou radostné shledání, protože poté co Oliver zmizel od Munga na vozejčku, o něm Harry vůbec neslyšel.

Svět byl dopopravdy malý jak kulička hrabákova hovna, když se takové náhody sejdou. Dudley vlastně dost vděčil teď těm dvěma, nehledě té střechy nad hlavou a pracovního místa, které přes Polla a Olivera sehnal. Vlastně měl Dudley dvě práce a ne jednu, ale to druhé byla spíše výpomocná ruka přes známe, které si udělal přes Olivera u jeho kamarádů vozejčkářů. Harry byl rád, že jak si se Oliver se svým hendikepem naučil žít a není tak depresivní jako ho viděl u Munga. Co matematika a láska všechno nedokáže. Však teď žil Oliver úplně jinak. Nebyl už závodní hráč famrpálu u Londýnských lvů, ale znovu student a přitom ještě vydělával si na vlastní obživu a to obojí v mudlovském světě. Harry měl až velkou skepsi ohledně toho jak žijí postižení kouzelnici v kouzelnickém světě Velké Británie. Pamda s Parvati se raději vrátili do Indie a Justin dělá raději mimo kouzelnický svět taký s tou jednou rukou. Oliver si našel, něco ho bavilo a nebylo kouzelné a kupodivu to byla matematika a ekonomie. Společně s Pollem pracovali jako malá firmička, co dělala finanční poradenství pro malé a střední firmy. Jo a tam se také našli, no seznámili.

A nebýt toho, tak by ani nenatrefily na Dudleyho. Ne Dudley tam nevnikl, aby kradl, ale spíše jim usnul u zadního vchodu, když hledal Polla jako bývalého spolužáka. Pěkný dáreček ten Dudley, hlavně, že už je teď trochu srovnaný do latě, což Harry moc děkoval té náhodě s Abigeil Rucornovou a pitomosti Draca a Hermiony, kteří Dudleyho do té studené vody dospělého života hodili a jen plav.

Dudley do té doby byl velice nesamostatný tvor, kterému dávali rodiče vše pod nos, jako by mu bylo deset let. Takto pracoval v jako skladník ve velkoobchodě s kuchyňskými a gastronomickými potřebami jako například pánve, hrnce a tak podobně a mimo toho jako kurýr rozvážel o víkendu obědy starým nemohoucím nebo hendikepovaných lide, kteří to nezvládali sami. Tedy žádný špatný job mínil Harry. Sice mu Harry nabídl, že by mohl u něho a ostatních na chvíli bydlet, než si něco najde, ale Dudley kvůli dopravní dostupnosti na jeho pracoviště odmítl a raději ještě chvíli zůstane u Polla s Oliverem.

A dnes byl Dudleyho garde při té schůzce s tou jeho těhulkou s tím jeho výpěstkem. Naštěstí sám se měl sejít v Prasinkách s Ginny, takže to nebylo jenom kvůli Dudleymu tento výlet. I když na těhulce zatím nic zvláštního vidět není a ještě nějaký čásek nebude, jak se od Hermiony dozvěděl, tak ehm ta Abigeil je na konci třetího měsíce. Měl také dopis od Hermiony pro Dudleyho, kde se mu omlouvala za to, co se stalo. Jo další od Malfoye. Harry si připadal jako jejich soví pošta. Copak by je zabilo mu to předat osobně! Sice je fajn, že kouzelnici se omlouvají muddlovi, děsná prča, ale dopis je trochu neosobní pro omluvu.

,,Čau Harry, doufám, že kvůli mne zde tak dlouho netvrdneš." Ozval se hlas z dáli. Harry se za ním otočil a kolem něho projel Dudley na starším horském kole a hned za ním zastavil a slezl z něho.

,,Ani ne." Odpověděl Harry.

,,Počkej chvilku, já jenom odnesu kolo do bytu a hned jsem zpátky." Řekl Dudley a popadl kolo za rám a už pospíchal do činžáku.

Harry se zvedl z lavičky a pořádně se protáhl. Dneska byl celý přesezený a pořádně upsaný. Měl za sebou kolotoč přednášek, kde psali s Ronem, jenom se od nich prášilo. A to bez přestávek 8 hodin s přestávkami skoro deset a to už od sedmé ranní. Ron si stěžoval, že mu z toho upadne ruka. Naštěstí víkend mají až na sobotní odpoledne volný. Sobotu odpoledne slíbili Georgi, že vezmou za něho to předání materiálu od dodavatelů, když on má nějaký naplánovaný výlet s tím sdružením Stonožka. Harry a Ron se chtěli stejně podívat, jak George pokročil s tou úpravou bytu nad obchodem, takže tohle byla skvělá příležitost se podívat tam, aniž by jim George stál za zády. Jo a ta odměna dvou galeonů pro každého také stála za to.

,,Tak a můžeme cestovat po tvém." Řekl příchozí Dudley.

,,Dobrá." Uchechtl se Harrym, když se podíval na Dudleyho.

Tohle nebyl už Dudloušek tety Petunie, co nosil svetříky s bambulkami a kalhotky oxfordského typu a kabát alá strýc Vernon. Ne Dudley tu stál podobně jako on ve vyšisovaných džínách, tričku a lehké mikině na zip s kapucí a přesto větrovku. Vše až na džíny v zelené, jako by kvůli Rucornové začal uctívat Zmijozelské barvy.

* * *

,,Je to hodně vidět?" Ptala se Abigeil.

,,Hele Abigeil to já tu jsem tlustá proti tobě. Ty máš tak o krapet víc na hrudníku a širší boky, tak hned nešil, že jsi ztloustla a na rozdíl ode mě to nejsou špeky." Řekla Millicent Bulstrodová a protočila oči. Možná měla Abi krapet vystouplejší bříško, ale to pod svetrem a kabátem nebylo vidět. To by se musela Abi svléct do naha, aby to bylo vidět.

,,Já jenom, aby to mí rodiče co nejdéle nevěděli." Řekla Abigeil.

,,Jasně, ale poslyš, tak zlé by to nemělo podle mě být, ne?" Řekla Millicent.

,,Ty je neznáš dostatečně Milli." Řekla Abigeil.

,,No viděla jsem je počítám tak dvakrát či třikrát takže asi ne." Řekla Millicent, ale dodala.

,,Ale ty Abi už jsi podle kouzelnického práva dospělá, takže jestli se o to malé postaráš, tak by ti neměli nic udělat." Mínila Millicent a zahleděla se na cestu do Prasinek, po které šli.

,,To řekni matce, ta je všeho schopná kvůli galeonům a ještě je mladší neteř té ženské co vede odbor pro dohled na mladistvými a kouzelníky a čarodějkami tou Asvellovou, strašná baba." Řekla Abigeil.

,,Jo něco jsem o ní slyšela, ale když k nám přišla, tak jsem nebyla doma a obstaral jí dědek a taťka a když se narodil Moric, tak též. Nemá náhodou v listopadu jít na odpočinek?" Řekla Millicent.

,,Jo to už říkala před 10 let a nešla." Řekla Abigeil.

,,Tak i tak, do června jsi pod křídly McGonagolový jako studentka a ta by té babě klidně usekla prsty i pravítkem. Zatím jsi v suchu Abi." Řekla Millicent.

,,Jo a Křiklan by asi na ní vzal vařečku a udělal jí růžové pozadí nebo rovnou rudý jako u Bletchleyho." Zasmála se Abigeil.

,,Jo profesor Křiklan rovná kluky do latě, jako Morice babička a to rovnou vařečkou. Možná je to lepší než tresty od Snapa." Řekla Millicent.

,,Jo, ale díky, že jsi mi zvedla náladu Milli." Řekla Abigeil.

,,Za málo, když si vzpomenu, jak máma střídala nálady, když čekala Morice, tak ty jsi ještě slabý odvar zatím Abi." Řekla Millicent.

,,A jak se vůbec daří tvému bráškovi? Naposled jsem ho viděla, když mu bylo šest a on měl chudák vytrhané oba přední horní mléčné zuby a vypadal jako pizuzup." Ptala se Abigeil.

,,Jo ten už má všechny mléčňáky venku a už dospělácký zuby, krom šestek,sedmiček a moudráků. Příští rok pojede už do Bradavic a nejvíce se těší na létání na koštěti a bylinkářství. On jak říká babička je venkovní typ, doma ho je nutno držet hůlkou. To se může tedy na to létaní těšit více než já, já to v prváku moc nezvládala, ale Hochová to brala příliš rychle, to když jsem se dívala na Draca, tak ten je trpělivost sama s těmi prcky." Řekla Millicent.

,,A teď jsi Milli odrážečka A týmu Zmijozelského kolejního týmu." Řekla Abigeil.

,,Ale díky Dracově iniciativě rovnosti holek a žen v famrpálu, jinak by měl Bletchley manšaft z penisů." Řekla Millicent.

,,Jako Flint a Draco před ním a buch ví jak dlouho už tomu je…" Abigeil byla přerušena Millicent.

,,Naposled tam byla Amanda Carterová v 88, ale to ještě byl Flint prcek. V 70tých letech však byla fakt dobrá kapitánka Emma Vanitová. No a teď jsme tam já a Astorie." Řekla Millicent.

,,Jo a nezapomeň na Lucindu Talkolotovou. V roce 77, smetla Nebelvír jako dělová koule a Pottera seniora nechala si vybít xicht o hlínu. Křiklan dodnes jí zve na ty jeho vánoční večírky. Teď hraje za Holydejské harpie." Řekla Abigeil.

,,Jo ta je s Jonesovou úžasná." Řekla Millicent.

,,Jo Draco si asi vzpomněl na slavné ženy Zmijozelu ve famrpálu a ucítil, že jenom chlapy v týmu je škodlivé pro ně samotné. Nebo to Astorie nebo to byl nápad samotné McGonagolové a Draco musel poslechnout starou lvici Nebelvíru." Řekla Abigeil.

,, Já myslím, že za tím stálo něco jiného Abi, ale jenom nápad, co si myslí Grangerová, tedy Mia. Sakra stále mi to nejde před jazyk." Řekla Millicent.

,,A co to je Milli, já budu mlčet jako zavřená hrobní jáma." Řekla zvědavě Abigeil.

,,No jak jsme byli na Mii narozkách tak tam byla i paní Malfoyová a ta malá holka jménem Galathea…" Millicent skočila Abigeil do řeči.

,,Ke komu vlastně ta malá patřila, já jenom slyšela její křestní?" Ptala se Abigeil.

,,Ta Galathea je Finnigena mladší sestra, očividně stejný ročník jako Moric." Řekla Millicent.

,,Finnigena! Ale on je přece zrzek a ona blondýnka, skoro by jí považovala spíše za sestřičku Draca, ale má pihy." Řekla Abigeil.

,,Asi je po matce, já jednou otce Finnigena viděla a ten je také zrz." Řekla Millicent.

,,Ale proč Milli se odletaxovala s paní Malfoyovou pryč?"Ptala se Abigeil.

,,Jo to je právě gól Milli, já bych to také díky Mie a Astorii nevěděla. Paní Malfoyová se bude znovu vdávat a podle všeho už příští rok a to právě za staršího Finnigena." Řekla Millicent.

,,Cože!? To jako Finnigen a Draco budou nevlastní bráchové, děláš si prdel Milli?" Ptala se Abigeil.

,,Ne a paní Malfoyová dokonce nosí snubní prstýnek, kdybys pořádně koukala." Řekla Millicent.

,,Merlinovo hovno, tak to je tedy novinka jako hrom. Draco Malfoy tady dostane nevlastní sourozence a hned dva." Řekla Abigeil.

,,Jo a zrovna taková těkavá kombinace, ale snad díky bohu díky té chřipce ti dva vycházejí dobře. Možná ta chřipka přispěla k něčemu dobrému ne." Řekla Millicent.

,,Možná Draco získá trochu té rodinné sounáležitosti, po té bitvě vypadal tak ztraceně, jako pes skončil v útulku a hledá pána a rodinu." Řekla Abigeil.

,,No Abigeil, doufám, že tohle neřekneš mu do očí, ten by tě proklel, pan profesor Malfoy." Uchechtla se Millicent.

,,Takže Moric a ta Galathea, budou příští rok nastupovat do Bradavic?"Ptala se Abigeil.

,,Jo a podle Astorie, je ta Galathea ještě na koštěti v tom věku Harry Potter." Řekla Millicent.

,,Cože?"

,,Je jí deset v prosinci jedenáct a zvládla ovládnout Potterův zatracený Kulový blesk, který je ještě k tomu prototyp podle všeho, udělat na něm dokonalou Wronskýho flintu a shodit Astorii a Draca do kompostu po dvou hodinách učení létání na koštěti s Dracem a Astorii. Abi to by v nedokázal v jedenácti ani Potter." Řekla Millicent.

Abigeil se v úžasu zastavila.

,,To jako fakticky Milli, nebájíš mi tu?" Ptala se Abigeil.

,,Ne to řekla mi Astorie a když jsem se při Mii narozkách na to ptala samotného Draca, tak bohužel mu to celý odkýval, ačkoliv se tvářil nadmíru kysele. Jistě ten pád do kompostu byl pro něho ponižující. Abi dobře přece víš, že ani Potter neměl ihned to koště pod kontrolou, ale tu malou poslouchá na slovo. Stejně si Potter raději pořídil Nimbus 2002 a jí ten Kulový blesk přenechal. On to koště nikdy tak nemiloval očividně, on je prostě Nimbusák a basta fidly." Řekla Millicent.

,,Jo mohl by tu firmu zastupovat jako reklama." Řekla Abigeil se smíchem.

,,A teď zapoj všechny mozkové buňky Abi." Řekla Millicent a zvedla prst nahoru, jako by chtěla něco vysvětlovat.

,,Draco, tedy profesor Draco Malfoy, sice neví v jakém týmu ta Galathea bude, ale očividně chce, aby lítala a hrála famrpál a ví, že Blatchlie sice příští rok končí, ale s tím jak fungoval tým Zmijozel doposud tak by se do týmu žádná holka nedostala a tak změní pravidla, aby bylo povinností mít v týmu holky. Tím pádem se té Galathaea otevřou dveře do každého kolejního týmu, ať bude třeba i ve Zmijozelu. Už se totiž nikdo nebude vymlouvat, že je holka a ty nelétají dobře. Asi je asi větší talent než Potter." Řekla Millicent.

,,Tak to má asi svojí budoucí sestřičku doopravdy rád." Řekla Abigeil.

,,Co?"Zeptala se Millicent.

,,No že musí mít tu Galatheu Draco mít rád, jinak by tohle nevymyslel a nebo neschválil. Přece každý starší sourozenec by to udělal přesně naopak, třeba Háper nejprve svojí sestru nechtěl do týmu vůbec pustit a Draco to dělá naopak. Podporuje jí v tom a chce, aby lítala, když jí to baví. Milli on se chová možná víc k ní jako brácha než si uvědomuje. Nevíš, jak často navštěvuje svojí maminku a ta malá bydlí kde u Finnigena nebo na Malfoy Manor?" Ptala se Abigeil.

,,No paní Malfoyová se odstěhovala z Malfoy Manor a bydlí s starším Finnigenem, ale jak často je tam Draco tak to nevím, ale po té chřipce se on a Finnigen mladší tam doléčovali, co já vím. Paní Malfoyová nechtěla, aby zůstal sám na Malfoy Manor a tak tam byl i on a Astorie. To musel být ful hause Abi." Zakřenila se Millicent.

,, Možná to Draca však hřeje u srdce, že má více lidí kolem sebe a není už jedináček. Ono to není být jedináček žádné terno. Sama vím o tom své." Řekla Abigeil.

,,Jo vypadá šťastněji než předtím a více ve své kůži." Řekla Millicent.

,,Ten má najednou kolem sebe lidí habakuk. Baví se s ním i Longbottom, Weasley a Potter, což je skoro zázrak. Jako by těch 7 let nenávisti se rozplynulo jako mlha nad vřesovištěm." Řekla Abigeil.

,,Dobře pro něho. Mě se jeho povaha z dřívějška a ulízané napomádované háro nikdy nelíbilo. Dobře, že to zmizelo." Řekla Millicent.

,,A také to jeho, až to uslyší můj otec. Štvalo mě to, jak to omílá jako kafe mlýnek. Choval se jako desetiletý až do minulého léta nebo spíš nebetyčný vůl." Řekla Abigeil.

,,Kdyby tě tak slyšel profesor Malfoy." Zachechtala se Millicent.

,,Jo nikdo z nás se svým tatínkem neoháněl jako on. Všichni jsme z toho vyrostli už před Bradavicemi. Ale pro Draca Malfoye byl jeho otec jako modla k uctívání a také mu bezmezně věřil, to byla chyba podle mě." Řekla Abigeil.

,,To máš asi pravdu Abi, ale teď už se své modli držet nemůže, natož opírat jako o berli a musí stát na vlastních a Astorie a paní Malfoyová ho dost lisují ohledně jeho chování. Zatím z něho vylisovali toto, ale myslím, že jsou v polovině. Draco Malfoy, pan profesor Malfoy, je jako víno Abi. Hrozny jsou většinou trpké a pro některé nepoživatelné, ale víno z toho vylisované je dobré a lety zraje v mok králů." Řekla Millicent.

,,Takže Draco je jak sklizený vylisovaný hrozen vína? Copak jsme pak mi Milli?"Ptala se Abigeil.

,,Ano a mi jsme pozdní sběr Abi." Řekla Millicent.

,,To beru." Zasmála se Abigeil.

* * *

,,Hermi proč tu vlastně sedíme?"Ptal se Lee Jordán a připadal si celý nesvůj, že sedí u Tří košťat u stolu s Hermionou a popíjí horkou čokoládu. Měl totiž jiné plány s Hermionou.

,,Jako kontrola Lee, jako kontrola. Já zas tak tolik bratranci Harryho nevěřím a nechci, aby uděl Abigeil zle." Řekla Hermiona a upila vlastní čokolády.

,,A jak víš, kam si sednou Hermi?"Ptal se Lee.

,,Podplatila jsem Rosemertu, dá jim tamten stůl pro dva kde je vázička s žlutou růží." Pokynula hlavou tím směrem Hermiona.

Lee zahleděl na svou přítelkyni překvapeně. To bylo od Hermiony podle.

,,Čím jsi prosím tě Rosemertu podplatila?"Ptal se Lee.

,,Harryho trenkami v dárkovém balení." Řekla Hermiona.

,,Čím že?"Ptal se Lee a snažil se vstřebat nutkání se smát.

,,Rosmerta je trochu trhlý fanoušek Harryho jako kouzelnického hrdiny a tak jsem jí dala Harryho trenky, které měl během bitvy o Bradavice, stejně byli na vyhození. Ginny mu jistě koupí nové. Pozor velký mudla a Harry zrovna přišli. Skrč se Lee." Řekla Hermiona a chytla Leeho za vlasy a skrčila ho na její klín.

Ten si musel přestavit Percyho v dámských plavkách nebo Arguse Filche ve sprše, aby se nesmál. Trenky Harryho Pottera se staly úplatkem! Och ta zlá Hermiona Grangerová. Na druhou stranu tuhle Hermi měl rád, vzrušovala ho svými nápady.

,,Víte jste strašlivě nenápadní." Řekl ženský hlas za nimi.

Stála tam Ginny Weasleyová.

,,Ginny co ty děláš, já myslela, že se s Harrym sejdete u Prasečím rypáku?" Řekla Hermiona.

,,Změna názoru Hermi, mám tady dostaveníčko s mým slavným hrdinou a mám pro něho dárek v podobě méně slavným trenek." Řekla Ginny a pozvedla taštičku s potiskem košťátek.

Lee snad dokonce slyšel křupat svoje žebra, jak se snažil nesmát. Musel použít nahou George tetičku Muriel, aby se uklidnil.

,,Teď už zbývá jenom Abi. Ginny ty odstraň Harryho z okolí jeho bratrance, aby tu neseděl jako komár na nose opilce." Řekla Hermiona.

,,Jasně kontrolko, Potter bude stejně raději u Alberthofa, tady je to moc na něho lidí. Tak přejme tomu malému, aby se vše vyvinulo správným směrem. Jak ten program se vlastně jmenuje Hermi, já bych měla pár příhodných jmen." Řekla Ginny.

,,Vhodný hrnec Ginny, vhodný hrnec pro naší Abi." Řekla Hermiona.

,,Hezký naštěstí to není nočník jako George. Tak já jdu zaměstnat garde pána a už je to na tobě a Rosemertě Hermi." Řekla Ginny a nasadila kočičí krok směr Harryho Pottera.

,,Hermi on tohle je plán? Copak jsem pak já?"Ptal se Lee.

,,Ty Lee, zlatíčko, jsi moje zástěrka, aby nebylo divný, že tu jsem." Řekla Hermiona a slétla na něho jako sup.

Jo tuhle holku prostě musí člověk milovat, pomyslel se mezi žhavými polibky Lee blaženě.

* * *

Dudley byl příšerně nervozní jako nikdy v životě. Vše do té doby bylo směšně jednoduché, ale toto ne. Až do chvíle před 25 dny jak počítal dny si připadal jako dítě. Stále za ním stála buď máma nebo otec, ale teď tu nebyl nikdo z nich. Za matkou sice v nemocnici byl, ale ona spala a on neměl chuť ani o tom mluvit, jelikož si připadal jako příčina jejího stavu a otci neozval a ani on jemu, takže ani s jedním o tomto nemluvil nebo že by věděli, že se chystá do magického světa jeho bratrance konkrétně do jisté vesničky u té Bradavické školy s jménem Prasinky. Který kretén to jméno proboha vymyslel, pomyslel si Dudley, když to slyšel poprvé. Sám byl rozčísnutý na dvě poloviny, která jedna by nejraději utekla, ale druhá chtěla věci narovnat a konečně být jednou tím, co udělá něco pořádně a správně. A ta kupodivu měla více síly, potom co otec udělal jeho matce. Ten den ani najednou nechtěl být Dursley a přál si být někdo jiný. Poté přišla chvíle, kdy se od paní Figgové dozvěděl o jejich rozvodu a málem by ho u jejích dveřích kleplo. Byl to jako hrom, co do něho uhodil. Rozhodl se za žádným z rodičů stát, ať si to vyřeší sami, protože on by nerad ještě více škodil, sám si musí uspořádat jeho život, který byl jak na ruském kole v tuto chvíli. Byl za pomoc Polla, Olivera a jeho bratrance Harryho neskutečně vděčný a nejraději by toho Draca Malfoye zmlátil do kuličky a tu Hermionu Grangerovou nejraději zažaloval za křivé nařčení, že je násilník. On možná byl trochu do jisté doby kretén, ale nikdy by neublížil lidem bez důvodu. Sice Harry o něm měl dost špatné mínění, ale on si nikdy jeho otcem nezadá. Jo ten možná byl násilník trochu alkoholik, ale ne jeho osoba, nehledě, že od doby té osudné noci se alkoholu ani nedotkl, až na jednu výjimku. Asi celá věc, ho přesvědčila o škodlivosti chlastu. Otec mu sice jako vždy nabízel k večeři nebo obědu něco na posilnění, ale on se držel vody, džusu a coly a hodlal se toho držet i dnes.

Teď díky tomu měl docela nadějné vyhlídky, jestli to zase jednou nepohnojí. Promnul si prsty a podíval směr k tomu lokálu, co Harry nazval u Tří košťat. Vypadá to tu normálně, jako v nějaké staroanglické vesničce v podvečer. Matka by asi zlostí pukla, že tu je, ale on je tu kvůli a jedině Abigeil. Podíval se na černou tabuli na prasečích nožičkách s dnešní nabídkou nápojů. Až na Bezinkovou horkou šťávu, Dýňovou šťávu a Máslový ležák vše znal, co tu měli. Ohnivou whisky totiž měl díky Oliverovi s Pollem, co mu to dali, když jim vypověděl, co stalo. Oliver ještě se mu chechtal, když pak zněl jako ženská, jak mu to vypálilo nitro. Poté už si jí fakt nedal. Stejně od Harryho měl směněných svých čtyřicet liber na 5 srpců a víc v tuto chvíli u sebe neměl. Harry mu na jeho dotaz cestou sem vysvětlil kouzelnickou měnu.

Nejmenší byl cvrček, který měl hodnotu 30 pencí, 27 cvrčků dalo jeden srpec, tedy 8 liber a 17 srpců mělo hodnotu jednoho galeonu tedy 138 gaelonů. To byla zároveň měna toho kouzelnického světa. Kouzelníci očividně neznali bankovky, což podle Dudleyho byla škoda. Harry se mu přiznal, že sám moc tuto měnu rád nemá a má mimo toho účet u Bank of England. Harry podle jeho slov měl ještě jeden účet u té kouzelnické Gringotské banky, ale ten zdědil po rodičích, takže si ho nechá. Bylo to příjemné povídání, které uklidnilo Dudleyho pochodující nervy.

S Harry vešli do toho lokálu a hned skoro u dveří se k nim připlachtila očividně bratrance Harryho přítelkyně, jak se ten choval. Zrzka jenom o hlavu menší než bratranec s rošťáckým úsměvem. Harryho tedy s tím, že se po sedmé sejdou venku někam s tou zrzkou, jo Ginny tak se jmenovala, zmizel z lokálu jako průvan.

Obsuhla ho zaboxovala k jednomu stolku pro dva a mínila, že dojde pro jídelní a nápojový lístek. Dudley si tedy sundal bundu a pověsil na podle něho divný věšák. V tom přišla očividně v doprovodu holky, která vypadala jako jedna s těch ruských dam, co vídal Dudley ve starých filmech na které se dívala s oblibou teta Marge. Mohutná postava nemocniční matróny nebo správcové v činžáku a nemastný neslaný obličej, který nebyl skoro nalíčen a kudrnaté tmavé vlasy na kratší sestřih. Však Abigeil vůči ní přímo zářila ve svém žlutém podzimním kabátku s nepromokavého materiálu jako světluška. Dudley se podíval a hledal věšák, ale pak si uvědomil, že on blbec věšel svojí bundu před malou chvílí. To jsou jenom tvoje nervy Dudley, jen klid.

Pomalu k němu s tou ruskou dámou přešla, jako by měla z něho strach. Snad příliš v ní nevzbuzuje strach. On si nic nějak výstředního nevzal, ale jak koukal, tak až na pár starších ročníku tu nic výstředního neviděl. Vstal semkl ruce podél boku a otočil se svojí celou postavou na ní a ruskou dámu.

,,Omluvám se Abigeil Rucornová za mé trestuhodné chování vůči Vám. Mohl bych si i přesto s vámi o samotě u tohoto stolu s vámi mluvit." Řekl a sklopil hlavu. Neměl ani odvahu se jí podívat do očí, když to říkal.

Nejprve si myslel, že nic od ní neslyší, ale pak přece jenom zaslechl tiché ,,okej."

Až pak zvedl hlavu.

,,Millicent mohla by jsi nás nechat o samotě?" Ptala se Abigeil té ruské dámy, co se tedy jmenovala Millicent.

,,Dobrá Abi, ale v případě nouze křič a já přijdu a rozmlátím mu držku a nakopu mu koule, že si už nikdy nezašoustá. Rozumíš mi mudlo!" Hrozila mu ruská dáma Millicent pěstí do obličeje rovnou nepovedeným altem.

Dudley jenom kývl. Sice možná by tu Millicent zvládl jako boxer, ale nebyla žádné tintítko a buch ví co umí z tou její kouzelnickou hůlkou, kterou jistě jako kouzelnice má. Tedy byla protivník, kterého nebylo radno podceňovat. Ruská dáma se klidila od jejich stolu k jednomu z dalších stolů, kde popadla tam zanechaný jídelní lístek hupla na židli jako chlap štamgast ve skotské hospodě.

Chtěl jí pomoci z kabátku, ale ona odmítla a tak pokrčil rameny a sedl si zpátky za stůl. Zase si nervozitou promnul prsty a tak trochu trapně se podíval na ní samotnou. Stála byla štíhlá, že by mohla být baletkou, i když měla sukni výše v pase než minule. Sakra Dudley, co si čekal, že bude mít balon?! Jestli to počítal, tak jsou to tak tři měsíce od toho pokojíku v motelu, kdesi v Redingu a to asi žádná ženská nemá balon. Dudley tolik vědomostí ohledně vědomostí krom toho, co věděl z hodin biologie a jedné sexuální přednášky povinné a trapné pro celý ročník, o těhotenství neměl. Jo trvá devět měsíců, ehm během toho ženské nemají svoje věci a mají různé příznaky jako nevolnost a divné chutě a vše je zakončené porodem dítěte. Poslední slova byla pro něho už těch 25 dní pěkným strašákem, který ho občas nenechával spát a přidávalo mu na nechutenství k jídlu, které měl od doby té soulože díky špatnému svědomí z toho. Ne nebyl nemocný, jak si myslela matka, ale jenom nervní z toho všeho.

,,Tak co jsi se mnou chtěl mluvit." Řekla Abigeil a vytrhla ho jeho myšlenek.

Než stačil cokoliv říct, tak přišla obsluha a ptala, co si přejí. Dudley se spěšně podíval znovu na tabulku s nabídkou a pak na Abigeil.

,,Ehm jednu bezinkovou limonádu a …" Dudley byl Abigeil přerušen.

,,Jeden čaj s cukrem a smetanou prosím." Řekla a podívala se na obsluhu.

Ta pozvedla obočí ale zapsala si to.

,,Ještě něco?"Ptala se.

Dudley zakroutil hlavou a Abigeil též. Obsluha se zakřenila a pak odešla zase za rádoby barový pult, asi jim udělat nápoj co chtěli.

,,Smetana?" Ptal se tiše a trochu překvapeně Dudley. Neznal totiž nikoho, kdo by si dával do čaje smetanu.

,,Poslední dobou se mi dělá špatně z obyčejného mléka a tak ho snažím nahradit a smetana mi chutná lépe než mléko. Zvláště když si tím zaliji kukuříčné lupínky a nasypu na to uvařené nudličky do polívky." Řekla Abigeil a trochu jí zrůžověli jí tváře.

Dudley zamrkal podruhé, ale raději nic neříkal. Slyšel o těhotenských chutích, ale domníval se, že jsou to jenom pověstné okurky. Asi omyl.

,,Tak co jsi mi chtěl Dudley Dursley říci předtím než přišla Rosmerta?"Ptala se Abigeil, ale zase než Dudley se dostal k odpovědi, tak daná Rosmerta jim přinesla objednávku. Dudley si pomyslel, že bude lepší předtím napít, aby mu neskřípal nervozitou hlas. Napil se a pocítil dost divný pocit, jako by měl už to teď ke jeho spokojenosti i Abigeil. S vervou, která mu tak úplně nebyla vlastní spustil.

,,Chtěl jsem pořádně tobě omluvit Abigeil Rucornová. Předtím jsem se před tvým doprovodem neměl ty správná slova na jazyku. Byl jsem blbec, mizera a idiot a mrzí mě, že jsem tě donutil k něčemu, co jsi vůbec nechtěla. No k pohlavnímu styku abych byl konkrétní. Toto chování je neomluvitelné a já to dobře vím. Nevím jak je to ve vašem světě, ale u nás už bych se asi dostal do basy a jsem rád, že jsi žádné takové nepodnikla, i když bych si to asi zasloužil. A také se omlouvám, jestli během té činnosti jsem nějak uhodil nebo tak a že jsi ze měla nějakou bolest. Jsem trochu větších proporcí a ty jsi vůči mě drobná jak vážka. Následně se omlouvám, že jsem tě přivedl do jiného stavu. Nečekám od tebe odpuštění Abigeil Rucornová, ale chci, abys tuto omluvu slyšela z mých úst a ne jenom jí viděla v dopise. To je neslušný a neosobní." Dudley to řekl v tahu, jelikož se neuměl sám sebe zastavit.

Následně si odfrkl a znovu se napil té výborné bezinkové šťávy.

,,Tak rozsáhlou omluvu jsem ani nečekala." Řekla Abigeil a koukala na Dudleyho dost nevěřícně.

Dudley nevěděl jestli má něco na to říct nebo ne a tak raději mlčel.

,,Ale omluvu přijímám v celém rozsahu, abys věděl. Víš když jsem tě viděla v ředitelně, tak jsem měla pocit, že jsem byla jenom jak říká u vás šukací gumová panna na jedno použití." Řekla Abigeil.

,,Ne já jenom neměl prostě ponětí co říct a mí rodiče tam řvali jako na lesy. Sakra vždyť já byl hlavně Piersem a Malcome vyhecován k tomu, abych si to s tebou rozdal konečně se stal chlapem. Já totiž předtím se žádnou nic neměl. Omlouvám se jestli jsem byl jenom panic, co si myslí, že je pán tvorstva, ale měl jsem v sobě čtyři piva a absint a to není fakt dobrá kombinace." Řekl Dudley a strašlivě zrudl až si studem dal hlavu do dlaní.

Abigeil z takovým až krutě upřímným přiznáním nepočítala ani v nejdivočejších snech. Je Potter také tak upřímný o souloži jako jeho bratranec, nebo je Dudley Dursley výjimka, přemýšlela Abigeil.

,,A tví rodiče se umoudřili?" Ptala se tedy.

,,Ne, spíše se pořádně pohádali, následně otec mámu zmlátil a ta musela do nemocnice, stále tam ještě asi je a jeho pak zašili za toto a za to, že ulil ve firmě, kde dělal nějaké prachy. Je mi z mého otce na nic. Jsem rád, že to kouzlo toho chlápka Malfoye fungovalo a oni si to nepamatují na rozdíl ode mě. Zatím u toho nechám, protože bych nevěděl jak to jim vše vysvětlit." Řekl Dudley a spustil ruce na stůl a zapřel se do židle. Raději se znovu napil té limošky, aby se mu ulevilo, alespoň v krku. Chutnala výtečně.

,,Aha." Řekla Abigeil a sama se napila svého čaje.

Dudley pokračoval, protože se mu chtělo najednou mluvit.

,,Oni nesnáší magii a vše co souvisí s Harrym, od doby co chápu trochu svět. Vždycky tomu tak bylo. Bratrance možná v tvém světě mají za hrdinu, ale matka a strýc ho rádi nemají. Já už nějaký čas jejich názor nesdílím snad díky Dádelovy Kopálovi, Hestii Jonesové a Oliverovi Woddovi, ale je jen tak nezměním asi. Podstatě bych nevěděl jak naučit milovat nebo alespoň respektovat."

Dudley měl prostě chuť říct celou pravdu, tak jak to je, že Kvikálkov 4 nebylo zrovna růžové místečko jak pro něho tak bratrance Harryho.

,,No matka Harryho nesnášela z důvodu, že moje teta byla čarodějkou a ona prostě ne. Táta to pokládá za nepřirozené a to co nespadá do normální lidské populace jako homosexuálové, lesbičky, muslimové a další. Klidně řeknu, že můj otec jasný odpůrce menšin všeho druhu." Řekl Dudley.

,,A já myslela, že mí rodiče jsou hrozní, ale ono něco podobného existuje i mudlů, proti nám." Řekla Abigeil.

,,Já rozhodně proti kouzelníkům už delší domu nic nemám. Náhodou máte pozoruhodné a husté schopnosti, ale jak jsem z vyprávění Dádela Kopála pochopil, tak musíte je používat s velkou opatrností, aby jste si neublížili nebo jste někoho nezranili. A také teď bydlím s Oliverem Woddem a jeho přítelem Pollem Edwordem, který je můj bývalý spolužák s mojí sekundy." Řekl Dudley.

,,Řekl jsi Oliver Wodd a jeho přítel, to mám jako chápat, že Wodd, ten Oliver Wodd je na kluky." Řekla Abigeil užasle, že slyší něco o bývalém Nebelvírském kapitánovi.

,,Takže i ty znáš Olivera a ne jenom Harry co, ten musel tedy na vaší škole být asi hodný známý, co?"Ptal se Dudley.

,,Byl kapitán Nebelvírského famrpálového družstva, to je kolej kam chodil i tvůj bratranec víš." Řekla Abigeil.

,,Já vím, něco už mi Oliver řekl. Občas je užvaněný jako holka, ale o něm jsem se fakt nepřišel bavit." Řekl Dudley a pokračoval.

,,Zatím u nich bydlím. Měli totiž volný pokoj navíc, zatím nemám peníze na vlastní. Mám sice něco jako spoření, ale na to budu moct šáhnout, až mi bude příští rok devatenáct. A domů se zatím vracet nehodlám. Stejně to zapečetili policajti , něco jako ti vaši bystrozoři, jestli jsem Olivera pochopil, když mi vysvětlil co to Harry teď studuje." Řekl Dudley.

Následně dodal.

,,Ale vydělávám jako skladník a rozvážím starým lidem obědy. Rozhodně nechci někomu ležet v penězích a Poll a Oliver by mě to asi dlouho nenechali stejně dělat. Oba jsou dost ďáblové s tím jejich finančním poradenstvím." Řekl Dudley.

,,No máš se rozhodně lépe než já. Nejraději bych to mimčo co nejdéle utajila před mými rodiči a hlavně matkou. Ona je z starého těsta, že by měla být nevěsta panna a ostýchavá a podléhat manželi a držet hubu a krok s ním jako slepice. Snažím se vytáhnout z mého studentského konta co nejvíce peněz než na to přijdou a uzavřou mi přístup a vydědí mě. Otec si zakládá na krevní čistotě, ačkoliv je to po tom v našem světě stalo dost už velká historie. Opovrhují mudly a tohle bude pro ně velké zklamání. Stejně to dostane určitě mé mění sestřenice Hortenzie, co se bude vdávat za toho osla Flinta, aby byla zachována čistá krev. Taková pitomost, vždyť to degraduje kouzelnickou společnost na motáky." Řekla Abigeil.

,,Co je moták?"Ptal se Dudley.

,,Ehm člověk bez kouzelnického nadání, co se narodí rodičům, co jsou kouzelníci. Občas se to stává. Pro některé rodiny velká potupa Dudley. Mohu ti říkat Dudley ne?"Ptala se Abigeil.

,,Ale jistě, ale jestli ti budu moct říkat Abigeil. Nevím jestli vůbec ode mě víc jak omluvu chceš, ale rád bych ti jakkoliv pomohl." Řekl Dudley a pokračoval.

,,Klidně ti pomůžu ty peníze přesunout. Harry říkal, že spousta mladých kouzeníků používá krom té kouzelnické banky i ty nekouzelnické. Prej je to snad i dokonce lepší. Nedokážu posoudit, ale libri proti těm galeonům mají výhodu a to, že mají i bankovky a větší nominální hodnoty než galeon. Ono tahat pořád kovové prachy musí být pořádně těžký. To vše se dá zvládnout Abigeil. " Řekl Dudley.

Abigeil byla tím optimistickým přístupem dojatá a nadšená zároveň. On jí nechce nechat ve štychu a chce jí pomoci. Až se jí začali koulet po tváři slzy. Rychle si je utřela, aby nevystartovala náhodou Milliccent na Dudleyho. Musela si v duchu říct ,,Rucornová nebul jako malá holka, když je konečně k tobě milí a není to holka."

,,To bych byla ráda, kdybys mi pomohl." Řekla a usmála se.

Dudley se rozsvítil jako sluníčko přitom úsměvu.

,,To jsem také rád, doufal jsem, že budu nějak moci pomoci a alespoň krapet. Mám také něco jako dětské konto, ale jak jsem řekl k tomu budu mít přístup, až mi bude 19 let. Tam nějaké peníze také mám. Nechci, ale jenom pomáhat penězi víš, nechci být jenom vyplněná kolonka u toho miminka v rodném listě. Chci o mě vědělo, no jestli bych ho mohl občas vidět a ehm i tebe Abigeil." Řekl Dudley a rudly mu tváře.

Abigeil Rucornová růžověla jako pivoňka. On jí nechce nechat samotnou a chce vidět jak to malé tak jí. To byl jako nějaký románospis co četla její babička, když byla živa. Raději se napila svého čaje, aby jí zase nebylo do breku. Ty její teď občas nadbytečné emoce zničí.

,,To bych moc ráda. Já myslela, že zůstanu sama jako nějaké závadné zboží na ocet s tím malým sama." Řekla Abigeil.

,,Copak jsme v v minulém století?"Ptal se Dudley.

Abigeil zakroutila hlavou a řekla.

,,Ale mí rodiče se občas tak chovají."

,,Ty na ocet, tak to by mohl rovnou spadnout do octa celý svět. Hec tam či sem, já nešel a nevybral si tě jako první nádheru v řadě u baru. Zářila si mi do očí jako Večerka do očí Abigeil."

Abigeil překvapeně mírně otevřela ústa, ale Dudley pokračoval.

,,A teď mi v tom kabátku záříš jako světluška na velkém mraveništi …"

Dudley se odmlčel a zvedl se ze židle a překlonil se k ní a pošeptal jí do ucha.

,,Nemohu tě dostat z hlavy Abigeil."

Abigeil byla jako paralyzovaná. Na židli se napřímila jako hřebík a určitě byla ve tvářích rudá jak višeň, že určitě Millicent už startovala na odvetný útok.

Její emoce v této chvíli převálcovali její rozum a úsudek a chytla Dudleyho za jeho hlavu a začala ho v předklonu ze židle divoce líbat, že určitě na sebe pozvedla pozornost celého lokálu.

* * *

,,Já si příští týden nebudu sladit z nich kávu z těch dvou." Řekl Lee dopil svojí čokoládou na tou muckárnou o pár metrů dál.

,,A já se bála zbytečně. Abi nakonec možná bude i šťastná jako ta světluška. Možná to malé bude mít dobrého tatínka, pokud to ten Dudley nezkoní." Řekla Hermiona.

,,Jo Hermi, ty jsi také vydřiduch, dát tam ultra dlouhé uši od George, abychom mohli poslouchat. Připadám si, jako když jsme byli v kině na tom Království nebeském společně. Také strašný doják." Řekl Lee.

,,Buď trochu romantik Lee. Zrovna Abigeil si to zaslouží ze všeho nejvíc." Řekla Hermiona.

,,Jak mohl hned na poprvé zbouchnout holku, při prvním tahu dát gól, ten pitomec na konec." Řekl Lee.

,,Čert ví Lee, ty snad na Dudleyho žárlíš?" Ptala se Hermiona.

V Lee Jordánovi hrklo.

,,Ne, proboha Hermi. Nemáš ani tucha, že představa nějakého mrněte zatím nelákala a nepřitahuje. Doufám, že tím směrem nemáš žádné bludné myšlenky, kočičko. Mám tě sice moc rád Hermi, ale být tátou mě zatím neláká. Připadám si moc mladý na to. Je mi 20 no v únoru 21." Řekl nervozně Lee a ošíval se na židli.

,,Já také zatím nemám bát maminkou, zatím chci být dobrou kmotřičkou pro Verunku. Tak mi z toho nedivoč tu Lee." Řekla Hermiona.

Le si znatelně oddechl. Žensky a děti byli vždy velmi ožehavé a pro něho futuristické téma.

,,A já jsem ráda, že jsem nemusela použít nic drastického. Jenom pár kapek veritaséra do bezinkové štávy pro Harryho bratrance." Řekla usměvavě Hermiona.

,,Tys mu dala veritasérum!" Zapištěl Lee.

,,Ne vše jsem nalila do té šťávy na Scily Lee. Něco jsem si nechala. Abigeil by v jejím stavu takovéto lektvary vůbec neměla požívat, mohlo by to pro to malé a jí samotnou v jejím stavu nebezpečné. Však toto jsem nevymyslela já, ale profesor Křiklan. On si Harryho bratrancem jist a tak chtěl vědět pravdu. Musím mu ukázat vzpomínku na toto Lee." Řekla Hermiona.

,,Jo ty takhle Hermi, ty ses spolčila Křikem." Dal ruce přes prsa Lee.

,,On jenom má s smíšenými vztahy špatné zkušenosti z minulosti prej. Možná toto ho přesvědčí o opaku." Řekla Hermiona.

,,Takže jsi VERITARÉSUM dala Rosmertě?"Ptal se Lee. A v duchu si řekl, že hodně dlouho sem nevleze.

,,Jo, aby polévkovou lžíci dala do nápoje Dudley Dursleyho. Proto byla ta úplata tak drahá. Rosmerta se zdráhala." Řekla Hermiona.

Lee nasadil obří úsměv. Kam se hrabe von, to co před ním sedí v něžné skořápce je královna záškodníků a on jí má sám pro sebe. No skoro, ale to je jedno. Připadal si, že vyhrál životní loterii s Hermionou Grangerovou. Ta byla také všeho schopná. Lhát profesorům, vykrást jejich kabinet, poslat je k andělíčkům, porvat se s nimi, otevřeně vzdorovat bulváru, zkorumpovaným politikům, krvelačným vrahům, vlkodlakům a klidně za přátele jít do ohně či vykrást banku. Ta holka fakticky stojí za každý bolavý sval nehledě na nerv či galeon.

* * *

Draco šel spokojeně halou Malfoy Manor. Konečně se zase cítil fit a doufal, že hodně dlouho už nemocen nebude. Vůbec po tom netoužil. Vždyť hned v září strávil skoro 14 dní tím, že se zotavoval a marodil. Pro něho fakt nemile začít takto kariéru. Nehledě, že mu nemocniční strava, ať od Munga nebo té mudlovské nemocnice nechutnala a Draco se domníval, že nějaké to kilo shodil, ačkoliv nechtěl. Měl za sebou první zápas jako rozhodčí famrpálové ligy Bradavic, který byl nicméně velice povedený. Hagvaspárští skórovali nad Mrzimorem 250 bodů ku 110. A také až na jeden malým faul to byla čistá hra k úžasu Minervy a těch co šli se podívat z učitelského sboru. Prostě spadnutý a zvednutý camrál mimo hřiště. Tedy i pro Draca bezstarostná hra.

Teď se šel domů umýt a pak povečeřet. Šel kolem galerie předků, kteří většinou pospávali nebo hleděli rádoby vznešeně do prázdna.

,,Stůj Draco!" Ozvalo se v tom.

Draco se zastavil a pohlédl překvapeně do tváře svého otce.

,,Otče já myslel, že portrét nemáš!" Řekl překvapeně Draco.

,,Pffí každý Malfoy ho má synu, ale já ten svůj zastrčil do své pracovny, když se tam po měsících konečně někdo objevil, požádal jsem, aby mě ten skřítek přesunul sem." Řekl Lucius Malfoy.

Draco pokýval hlavou. On do otcovy pracovny ještě nepláchl od jeho smrti, aby byl upřímný a zřídil si vlastní v jeho bývalém pokoji, kde měl nejprve hrací koutek pak učebnu, kde mu dával soukromý učitel hodiny. Bylo to blíže jeho pokoji a Draco byl prostě v jistých věcech lenoch.

,,Jsem udiven, že tu nikoho jsem skoro celý den neviděl, krom skřítku. Sídlo se mi zdá opuštěné synu. To jako tvoje maminka nežije nebo proč jí tu nevidím?"Ptal se Lucius Malfoy.

,,To je na dlouhé vysvětlování tati. Víš ty co, já tě nechám přenést do jídelny a u večeře ti vše vysvětlím, ano?" Řekl Draco.

,,Tati?" Ptal se Lucius Malfoy. Toto slovo naposled slyšel od Draca, když mu bylo deset. Bohužel tenkrát asi měl špatnou náladu a zakázal mu to a namísto ho musel Draco oslovovat otče. Do dnes i po smrti toho rozhodnutí litoval.

,,Doufám otče, že ti to nevadilo, když jsem tě tak oslovil, sorry, ale nedokážu hrát to, že tě nerad vidím a slyším. Ba naopak velmi." Řekl Draco a poškrábal se na zátylku.

,,Ach tak, tak si promluvíme u večeře, jak ty chceš, když jsi tu pánem ty." Řekl Lucius Malfoy a zapřel se do svého malovaného celo čalouněného křesla.

Draco se usmál a zavolal dva skřítky, aby portrét otce přenesli do jídelny a jemu přichystali něco k večeři a šel se sám vysprchovat a převlíct.

Došel do jídelny a sedl ke stolu. Vedle stolu stál na stojanu portrét otce a i jemu skřítkové svojí magií přichystali něco na zub.

,,Kde je tvá maminka Draco snad není mrtvá?"Ptal se Lucius Malfoy znova.

,,Neboj ta přežila společně se mnou, ale tady nebydlí otče víš, ono se od tvé smrti hodně změnilo." Řekl Draco a napil se jablečné šťávy.

,,Ano a co, vidím, že jsi vymaloval a co je to za vynález na oknech?" Ptal se Lucius Malfoy.

,,Žaluzie tati, žaluzie. Pár věcí tu dávám do pořádku. Malfoy Manor se musí posunout kupředu v době. Já tapety nikdy nemiloval." Řekl Draco a začal si krájet rostbeff.

,,Nehledě na to, ty otče skrz všechnu tu prací na Ministerstvu kouzel a obchody jsi zanedbával majetek tobě svěřený už minulými generacemi. Tekly nám tu okapy a záchody. Dokonce i pan Weasley udržuje toto v pořádku otče." Řekl Draco na rovinu.

,,Co si to dovoluješ!" Křikl na něho otec.

,,Zahradní dům byl tak schátralý, že tam žili holuby a myši, do skleníku zatýkalo hned za všech čtyř stran, nehledě na to, že jsme promrhali hromadu galeonu za vytápění, když jsme měli škvíry a díry v oknech a komín nad severním křídlem byl na spadnutí a hnízdili tam čápy. A já to vše musím dát do pořádku, protože chci být hlavně pánem Malfoy Manor, bez toho abych se za něj styděl." Řekl Draco důrazně a pustil se do jídla a chvilku si nevšímal otce, který byl určitě fialový vzteky. Po pár soustech se napil a znovu se podíval na otce.

,,Vychladl si tati?" Ptal se Draco.

,,Ale postavení rodu Malfoy na ministerstvu muselo být zachováno. To snad Draco chápeš." Lamentoval Lucius Malfoy.

Draco protočil obě oči. Fakt jeho otec mohl se rovnou s ministerstvem oženit a bydlet tam. Nebetyčný workoholik byl do něho zažraný víc než Hermiona Grangerová do Historie Bradavické školy.

,,Otče to je v prachu minulosti. Místo na Ministerstvu kouzel už není mé nebo tvé a já nehodlám riskovat svůj krk politikou, tak jak ty. Můj potenciál je jinde a stručně řečeno, otče, já nejsem politik a nikdy nehodlám jím být." Řekl Draco v klidu a zase pustil do jídla.

,,Ale to nejde Draco. Synu Malfoyové byli vždy jméno politické a ovlivňovali Kouzelnický svět." Řekl Lucius Malfoy.

,,Já do politiky nikdy nevstoupím otče, na to můžeš vzít jed a smířit se s tím. A ne, nepřinutíš mě moje rozhodnutí změnit." Řekl Draco.

Lucius Malfoy ve svém obraze byl na pokraji nervového zhroucení.

,,Ale jak chceš vydělávat Draco, vše co jsme vlastnili bylo nějak spojené z ministerstvem kouzel." Řekl Lucius Malfoy.

,,Možná za tvého života ti to říkalo pane otče, ale smrtí toho koho si nazýval pánem se ledacos změnilo. Vše co bylo na tebe napsáno bylo zkonfiskováno na válečné reparace a kompenzace a jenom co jsi přepsal na mne o mých 17ctých narozeninách je moje. Což je desetina našeho mění a toto sídlo." Řekl Draco.

Lucius Malfoy povážlivě ve svém obraze zbledl.

,,Kdo je ministrem, že to dovolil! Prohnaný Weasley?!" Ptal se sevřel područku křesla.

,,Ne Kinsley Pastorek a ten mi řekl osobně, že pro mne jako tvého syna, bude lepší, když nevstoupím do tvých bot." Řekl Draco.

,,Ten černoch?"Ptal se Lucius Malfoy.

,,Ano otče ten černoch. Copak ty máš něco proti černé pleti, rodina Zabiny přece srsti nikdy nebyla ne?" Ptal se Draco.

,,Ne." Zabručel Lucius Malfoy.

,,A já však postavení si buduji po svém. Zaprvé dávám do kupy toto sídlo, dále investuji do výstavby nových kouzelnických domků a jsem člen Bradavického učitelského svoru jako profesor létaní. To mě baví mnohem víc než politika, úřednické kecy a vyhlášky na Ministerstvu kouzel." Řekl Draco a koukal, jak otec otevírá a zavírá hubu jako ryba.

Draco dále jedl než se jeho otec chytl a něco řekl.

,,Profesor na Bradavicích v 18 letech!" Řekl ohromně Lucius Malfoy.

,,Víš ono to vše vzniklo velice podivným způsobem otče. Musím říct, že to že jsi mi zajistil svazek s Astorii byla vůbec ta nejlepší věc, kterou si ve mém životě udělal. Změnila můj život jako živel divoké řeky." Mínil Draco.

Lucius Malfoy vypadal ve svém obraze věru zmateně.

* * *

Harry Potter stál před dveřmi do Tří košťat a upíjel z kelímku Svařené víno od Prasečího rypáku. Konečně Alberthof objevil papírové kelímky a nabízel i nápoje sebou.Užil si hezkou hodinku s Ginny a dostal dárek, i když dost obvyklý v podobě trenýrek. Alberthof se mu chechtal, ale to byl hold Alberthof, ten byl z jiného těsta než Albus Brumbál. Teď čekal na Dudleyho jak se domluvily. Bylo to poprvé co dělal něco pro Dudleyho a neměl k tomu výhrady. Dudley ho předtím přesvědčil, že fakt té holce nechce jakkoliv ublížit a dokonce pomoci a nenechat ji na holičkách a zdálo se, že to myslí vážně, což Harry připadalo trochu neuvěřitelné. Bod však pro Dudleyho k dobru. Nehledě na to, tak v nepřítomnosti tety a strýce byl Dudley najednou neuvěřitelně sdílný, až z toho byl Harry překvapený. Ron se mu co se otevřené huby rychlosti mluvy nemohl rovnat. Dudley mlel pantem jako kafe mlýnek na elektriku. A přitom býval zařezaný jak dřevo a padalo z něho tak jedeně, jo, ano, ne a ty vole.

V tom daný člověk vyšel z lokálu ven a tvářil se velice spokojeně jako hovádko boží na hnoji. Harry předtím viděl Dudleyho skleslého dost nervozního jako sáňky v létě na hřbetu kopce u atomové elektrárny.

,,V pořádku Dudley?"Ptal se Harry.

,,V naprostém bratranče, naprostém. Lépe to dopadnout ani nemohlo." Řekl mu Dudley a pro Harryho nepochopitelně se tvářil jako zářící svítilna hned vedle.

,,Dokonce mi dala sebou obrázek ultrazvuku s tím malým." Řekl Dudley a něco lovil v kapse své bundy.

,,Tady ne, ukážeš mi to v autobuse okej." Řekl Harry a chtěl dopít svařák. To však neměl v tu chvíli dělat.

,,Harry bratranče já chci si jí vzít za ženu. Jsou u vás nějaké speciální svatební obřady?"" Ptal Dudley.

Harry se zalkl na svářáku a musel ho vyplivnout na chodník, aby se nezadusil. Podíval se na Dudleyho, jako by mu strašilo na maják.

,,Ehm cože?"Vydal zase přiškrceně Harry a doufal, že se přeslechl.

,,Já si jí vezmu ať je čarodějka nebo ne, ať je od kukoliv. Nezajímá mě co mi na to řeknou rodiče. Nemají u právo mi kecat do života Harry. Ostatně tobě už také ne Harry." Řekl Dudley a koukal na Harryho očí plný odhodlání.

Harry byl z něho makový. Není Dudley nemocný nebo nenalil někdo do něho elixír. To však nemohlo být, protože jinak by zůstal u té Abigeil Rucornový a nechtěl jí opustit. V tom se však otevřeli znova dveře lokálu a vyšla zmiňovaná v doprovodu Millicent Bulstrodové.

,,Tady jsi Dudley. Doufám, že se za 14 dní zase uvidíme zde." Řekla Abigeil Rucornová a dala Dudleymu pusu na tvář, když ten se k ní sklonil. Harry byl celý zmatený a viděl to samé zmatení i v obličeji Millicent Bulstrodové.

,,Zajisté má světluško, měj se co nejlépe a klidně piš. Oliver snad ty sovy pozdrží." Řekl Dudley a také jí dal pusu na tvář.

,,Budu se snažit jí posílat na večer." Řekla na to Abigeil a pak mrkla na vyjevenou Millicent a dala ještě vzdušný polibek Dudleymu a Harrymu řekla čau a odcházela svižným krokem směr Bradavický hrad v doprovodu Millicent Bulstrodové.

Dudley jí ještě zamával a pak se otočil na Harryho s tím strašlivě směšným úsměvem. Harry se musel z toho oklepat jako pes.

,,A to jako myslíš vážně Dudley?"Zeptal se pomalu a zřetelně Harry.

,,Smrtelně bratranče, smrtelně. Sice ne hned, to by asi Abigeil neocenila se vdávat s bříškem a jako studentka, ale pak jo a stoprocentně. Já chci mojí Abigeil se vším všudy. A co chci, toho také docílím. Jenom musím chtít proto něco udělat. Je načase Harry se postavit na vlastní a být konečně chlap ne posera a pitomec. Moc dlouho jsem takto žil ve stínu mým rodičů, ale s tím je šlus. Je mi celkem jedno co mi na to řekne máma a otec." Řekl Dudley a hleděl Harrymu do očí.

Harry z něho musel polknout další větu, protože nezáměrně použil na Dudleyho nitrozpyt a ten to fakticky myslel vážně. Byl z Dudleyho div živí, co to do něho vjelo. Tohle nebyl Dudley, co znal.

,,Ehm, ale fakt s tím raději počkej až se to mrně narodí. Víš on je to závazek v dobrém případě na celý zbytek života." Mínil Harry, aby neudělal Dudley nějakou blbost.

,,Voněla jako meruňka." Řekl Dudley zasněně.

Harry jenom povzdechl. Tak to je konec, ten je v tom až po uši.

,,Víš Harry Abigeil mě požádala, abych jí pomohl peníze s jejího dětského účtu u té vaší banky převést na normální účet. Dokázal by jsi svým jménem přeměnit větší částky těch galeonů na britské libri?" Ptal se ho Dudley.

,,To mám být jako tvá směnárna Dudley. Proč to?"Ptal se Harry.

,,Přesně tak, stejně jako u mých rodičů Abigeil rodiče tento náš vztah asi moc neschválí a Abigeil se bojí, že nic od nich než pohrdání a vydědí, když bude se mnou mudlou. A proto to chce převést, než to její rodiče zjistí a já potřebuji prostředníka kouzelníka, který by pomohl. Nechci do té banky zbytečně hnát Olivera, už tak udělal s Pollem pro mě hodně. Byl by jsi tak ochotný mi pomoci Harry. Já ti to někdy do budoucna oplatím, slibuji." Řekl Dudley.

Harry se zamyslel. No on zrovna nejlepší kamarád teď se skřety fakt není, ale věděl o někom, kdo banky chodí pravidelně a pravidelně mění gaelony v britské libri a nově také sídlí v mudlovském světě skoro více než v kouzelnickém a ještě dalo by se říct má vůči Dudleymu dluh.

,,Hm já moc do Grinngottovi banky teď nechodím, měl jsem jisté neshody z obsluhou na jaře a oni mě tam moc rádi teď nevidí, ale vím o někom, kdo tam chodí pravidelně a ty ho znáš dobře Dudley. Nehledě, že ti dluží." Řekl Harry.

,,He kdo mi může od vás proboha dlužit. Já zas tak často ve styku s kouzelníky Harry nebyl?" Ptal se Dudley.

,,Vzpomínáš si Dudley, jak ti vyrostl jazyk po tom bonbonu?" Zeptal se Harry a nasadil ďábelský úsměv.

Myšlenka Harryho Pottera byla. Já ti dám Georgi Weasley mi říkat Bambi a jiné zhovadilé přezdívky, je čas odplaty za tvoje šprýmy. Budeš platit!

**Zveřejněno 31.7.2019**

**Poznámka od autorky:**

**Sice mám v popisu povídky napsáno Drama a Humor, ale pro tuto povídku snad vše co je výběru snad krom Westernu. A jak jste viděli i celkem ucházející romance. A romantický Dudley roztomilý brouk, ne?**

**Vaše elenor**


	3. Kapitola 3 - Ach domove můj

**Kapitola 3 – Ach domove můj**

Petunie stála v čekárně vazební věznice v Redingu. Před pár dny jí pustily z nemocnice, ale Petunie začala jednat už v nemocnici ohledně její budoucnosti. I když teď to tak nevypadalo, jelikož z nervozity se pokoušela luštit cizí názvy na jejím ovocném nápoji, co si tu koupila v automatu. Byla tu poprvé za život a netušila, že je to tu tak strohé. Šla za přes to vše za Vernonem. Možná by někdo řekl, že se zbláznila, když chce s ním chce mluvit, potom, co jí udělal, ale ona chtěla si ujasnit situaci. Byli už spolu bez mála 21 let, ale tušila, že tento rozhovor bude rozhodující. Bylo jí 42 let, ale cítila se nejmíň o deset let starší a měla za to, že ne jenom ona na tom je vina, ale i život po boku Vernona. Za ty dny kdy jí pustili z nemocnici se usídlila u své přítelkyně z sekundy, kterou náhodou potkala v nemocnici a která se jí ujala. A být u Mellisy bylo jako být v jiném světě. Ne, že by byla kouzelnice, ale její život byl tak odlišný od toho co z domova znala Petunie. Uvědomila si kolik času s Vernonem Dursley ztratila a jak moc se sama změnila a ne zrovna k nejlepšímu. A to co se stalo v nedávné době mezi ní a Vernonem Dursley, tak měl teď do ideálního manžela hodně daleko. Petunie až u Mellisy doma poznala, jak se chová rozumný a zdravý chlap ke své ženě a dětem. Owen, Mellisy manžel, měl sice také své mouchy, ale nic proti Vernovi. Byl to obyčejný pár co se pošťuchoval a sobě sám občas smál, až tím smíchem nakazily Petunii. Mellisa sice také byla doma, ale rozhodně nebyla sama v tom domě jako Petunie. Petunie jí až obdivovala jak se stará o svou tchýni, která byla vážně nemocná a nemohoucí a potřebovala skoro celodenní péči a také měla domácího mazlíčka v podobě papouška, takže v domě byla vždy veselo. A ještě stačila psát kuchařky a s pomocí manžela je vydávat v místním malém nakladatelství. Svým způsobem byla Mellisa soběstačná. Petunie byla uhranutá jak jí v tom všem Owen podporoval a její děti Patricie a Rodney též. A všichni jí v podstatě bez větších řečí přijaly jako hosta a nedělali žádné cavyky. Petunii to bylo trochu z počátku divný. Až pak si všimla, že je to normální v rodinách, která se snaží jednotlivým členům rodinu vyjít vstříc a navzájem se chápat a chápat potřeby druhých. Kéž by toto někdy Vernon udělal. To on vládl domácnosti a ona jenom mu to potupně trpěla, protože nic jiného neznala. Nehledě na to, že začal neúměrně pít v posledních 8 letech podobně jako jeho sestra, což Petunii vadilo. Každý večer do sebe něco lil. Owen, když si to Petunie porovnala, tak bral alkohol jako slavnostní záležitost a ne jako denní rituál. Petunii se to moc líbilo. A to předával i na své děti, že alkohol není všední pití a oni to nesmějí přehánět. Nepovažoval je za vševědoucí a génie a snažil jim jejich chyby vysvětlit, i když Rodneyho občas seřval.

Petunie pochopila, že pochybila ve výchově Dudleyho tak svého synovce Harryho a styděla se za to.

Rozhodla se alespoň částečně napravit svůj zpackaný život. První krok už udělala. Našla si práci. Dost těžké když už skoro 19 let nepracovala tedy od doby, co čekala Dudleyho a on se za velice dramatických okolností narodil. A zase jí pomohla Mellisa. Sehnala jí místo u cateringové společnosti, co pořádala oslavy všeho druhu od dětských po svatební ke smutečním hostinám. Petunie mohla konečně zužitkovat to, co uměla fakticky dobře a to bylo vaření, které se jí povedlo převést i na syna a synovce. Oba totiž i přes protesty Vernona naučila postupně vařit, aby nebyli závislý na ženách a restauracích a hospodách. Petunie se už do své nové práce nezměrně těšila. Další krok byla změna jejího vzhledu, jak jí doporučila už sestřička v nemocnici. Dala zbohem svému omšelému účesu a dala se ostříhat a obarvit do svěží světlé hnědé barvičky. Pryč byla najednou její místy šedivá blond. Dělala z ní tak jedině o čtyřicet starší babu. A tohle měl být krok číslo tři!

,,Petunie Dursleyová, můžete jít." Řekl najednou mladý policista, který tu měl službu a asi byl jenom o málo starší než Dudley.

Zavedl jí ještě do šedivější místnosti, kde u stolu seděl už Vernon Dursley v šedé košili a kalhotách s kšandami. Ruce však měl připoutané ke stolu a tvářil se mrzutě. Petunie si přisedla na židli na druhém konci stolu, ale ruce nechala na její kabelce, kterou měla sebou.

,,Paní, kdyby jste něco chtěla nebo jste chtěla odejít tak zazvoňte na zvonek na dveřích já vám hnedka otevřu. Jinak máte půl hodiny času." Inormoval jí policista a odešel z místnosti a zavřel dveře.

Petunie si byla dobře vědoma, že Vernon krom napadení jí samotné má na kříži ještě několik obvinění z uniku peněz z části firmy jemu svěřené a ne vše je co mu žalobci dávají za vinu je lež. Vernon nebyl žádný anděl se svatozáří už v jejích očích. To pozlátko už definitivně ztratil.

,,Petunie co sis to udělala s vlasy?!" Bylo první co vypadlo z jeho úst na její adresu.

Nic žádná omluva za to co udělal nebo slušný pozdrav, jak by ve skrytu duše Petunie ráda slyšela.

,,Byl čas na změnu Vernone a tak to vypadá, že i u mne." Odpověděla Petunie.

,,Který kreténský živel tě k tomu navedl. Tohle nejsi ty." Řekl jí na to Vernon.

,,Žádný živel Vernone, ale můj pohled v zrcadle nemocnice. Rozhodla jsem se sama z vlastní vůle." Řekla Petunie, ale tušila, že jí to Vernon nevezme dobře.

,,Ne, ne, ne to by má Petunie neudělala. Za to může Potter a ta kouzelnická chamraď, co nám leze do baráku. Až já dostanu toho kluka dostanu mezi prsty…" Přitom Vernon sevřel ruce ve želískách jako by chtěl zabít slepici. Petunie toho měla dost. Raději ho přerušila, protože Vernon nabíral na zvukové intenzitě. Práskla svojí kabelkou o stůl a v duchu doufala, že nerozbila uvnitř ukryté zrcátko a kalkulačku.

,,Teď mě poslouchej Vernone Colonele Dursley. Čekala jsem totiž od tebe omluvu za naražená žebra a monokl nehledě za ostřes mozku, který jsi mi způsobil, ale jak vidím, tak ty jsi zaslepený zlostí na mého synovce. Mám toho už po krk Vernone. Přestaň svalovat vinu na všechny tvoje nezdary a pitomosti na mojí část rodiny. Když jsi si mě bral tak jsi o tom věděl a já myslela, že máš pro to pochopení, když už to nemiluješ, ale ne, ty v tom, co nezapadá do tvého dokonalého vyšperkovaného světa, kde ty jsi králem tvorstva, považuješ za hodno smrti a zatracení. Víš ty co jsi Vernone Dursley?! To ty jsi ten nenormální člověk hoden zatracení a opovrhování, když nemůžeš přijmout ten fakt, že takový lidé jako byla sestra Lily, její manžel James nebo můj bývalý soused Severus a jeho matka nehledě na mého synovce Harryho existují a žijí nebo žili mezi námi. To samé platí pro gaye, lesbičky a další komunity, co ti nejsou po chuti rasisto. Jenom, že je budeme odsuzovat svět nezměníme. A jestli tohle nechápeš, tak máš mozek menší než ten holuba na okapní římse a já se na toto téma už nechci dále bavit!" Řekla výhružně Petunie a přitom bubnovala prsty do své kabelky v rytmu válečného pochodu.

,,Co si to dovoluješ!" Křikl na ní Vernon div na neplivl jeden s těch svých flusanců.

,,Ano dovoluji si, a to poprvé za dobu našeho manželství ti říct, že se chováš Vernone jako idiot s iq houpacího koně!"

,,Mlč Petunie, tohle nejsi ty.." Dál se Vernon Dursley nedostal.

,,Ano jsem to já drahý manželi. Jenom se probudila ze sna o dokonalém manželství. Byla jsem jenom tvoje manželka, která má ukazovat se jako reklama na Britský sen, ale jinak jsi mě držel dál od mých přátel, rodiny a lil si do našeho Dudleyho hovadiny a ubližoval si Harrymu, když byl s námi a já hloupá jsem ti to vše trpěla. Nehodlám mlčet nebo skrývat, že Kvikálkov potažmo Zobí čtyři byla místo perfektní rodiny. Zítra nebo pozítří ti přijdou od mého právníka rozvodové papíry. Buď rád, že ohledně tvých násilnických sklonů se nepřidá můj synovec s žalobu na týrání v dětském věku. Měl by na to celé britské právo. Sbohem Vernone Dursley, uvidíme se u soudu. Já s tebou končím!" Řekla Petunie a v očích se jí zaleskla slza, když sundávala snubák. Ten předhodila Vernovi a odešla ke zvonku, aby mohla pryč. Policista jí otevřel skoro ihned. Vernon když se na malý okamžik otočila hleděl jako lekla ryba.

Tak úkol číslo tři splněn, pomyslela si Petunie, když vyšla z vazební věznice.

* * *

Narcissa Malfoyová, zatím, hleděla na obraz svého zesnulého manžela a v duchu si říkala, že jí hlupačku nenapadlo ten portrét hledat v jeho pracovně, když to považoval za jeho výsostné místo.

,,Hezký večer přeji Narcisso." Uvítal jí jeho hlas. Přesto něco bylo jinak. Lucius se tvářil zklamaně a zlomeně.

,,Tobě také Luciusi, že mě nenapadlo dřív, že tvůj portrét bude v tvé pracovně, když jsi tam trávil tolika času." Řekla Narcissa.

,,Asi jsem neměl." Řekl jako by mimo Lucius a sklonil hlavu a opřel si jí o ruku. Z pohledu Narcissi netypické gesto.

,,Co tím míníš?"Ptala se Narcissa.

,,Vše co se stalo Narcisso, vše co mi proklouzlo mezi prsty nehledě na to, že jsem už pod zemí a jenom tady namalovaný. Včera večer jsem dostal od našeho syna takovou sodu, že naposled jsem si takto připadal, když měl v šestnácti seřval otec za to, že jsem spadl z koně a toho koně jsem vážně poranil a on musel být utracen." Řekl Lucius a zapřel se do křesla a projel si rukou svoje vlasy.

,,Cože Draco udělal?" Ptala se nevěřícně Narcissa.

,,Však měl pravdu Narcisso, ten náš chytrolín. Už teď je dospělý a asi rozumnější než jsem byl v tom věku já. Měl pravdu, že jsem si tebe a sídla moc nevšímal byl jsem milovník především politiky a obchodů. Promiň drahá Narcisso, že jsem nikdy nebyl asi ta dokonalá postava manžela s kterou si do toho manželství vstupovala. Doopravdy jsem k tobě byl až moc odtažitý a chladný, což teď hořce lituji." Řekl Lucius a tvářil jako naposled na pohřbu své matky, takto ho už hodně dlouho Narcissa nezažila. Draco jak jsi tohle provedl?

,,Ne vše Luciusi si udělal špatně, ale byl jsi dost zaneprázdněn svojí prací, ale jistě chápeš, že už manželé nejsme a já jsem tvá vdova." Řekla Narcissa.

,,Jo zaneprázdněn prací, já jsem s ní byl více oženěn než-li s tebou Narcisso. Možná Arthur má až bohulibí naivní názor na svět, ale své choti a rodině se věnoval více než kdy já. Tolik chvil jsem promrhal a moje kariéra byla stejně věčně jednou nohou v blátě. Jak mi to vpálil do obličeje Draco, na co jsem šáhl, to jsem zpackal a platili za to jiní." Vydal schlíple Lucius Malfoy.

Narcissa se divila na třikrát, co jako Draco svému otci praštil do za argumenty, že je Lucius jak čajová sedlina. Musí si s Dracem promluvit.

,,Vím, že máš někoho jiného a že jsi se vocať přestěhovala do jiného hájemství Narcisso. Bránit ti v dalším štěstí ti nebudu. Jak bych mohl, jsem za zenitem a tady jsem jenom namalovaný olejem, ale mohl bych tě o něco poprosit Narcisso?" Ptal se Lucius.

,,Ano klidně můžeš. Draco je stále náš společný syn a já ho i nadále budu navštěvovat. Neměj obavy, že bych ho opustila, jenom kvůli tomu, že teď jsem s Johnatanem. On také s ním vychází, takže se neboj, že by jsi mě tu už nikdy neuviděl Luciusi." Řekla Narcissa.

,,Takové obavy já nemám Narcisso, že by jsi opustila Draca. Oba až moc na něm lpíme už od jeho narození. Je to jediné, co alespoň částečně jsem udělali dobře. Má prosba je jiná. Nech si svůj snubní prstýnek ode mě a nikdy ho prosím nevyhoď, abys měla nějakou památku na mne." Řekl Lucius a tvářil se jako opuštěné štěně.

,,Jistě Lucius. Proč bych ho vyhazovala. Já bych šperk nikdy nevyhodila podobně jako dobrou knihu. Já si těchto věcí cením." Usmála Narcissa.

,,Děkuji Narcisso." Řekl Lucius.

* * *

George Weasley se koukal na svoje dílo. Právě dokončil a skonečnou platností zrušil vchod do bytu nad obchodem z obchodu a přesunul ho ven, kde bylo nově instalované kovové velmi stabilní schodiště se ručně kovaným zábradlím. Jo mít Conny za přítelkyni se vyplatí na dvakrát, nejenom po milostné stránce, ale měla také nepřeberné množství známých, takže získal kontakt i na kováře z Sandy, který mu udělal schodiště přesně na míru jak potřeboval a bylo ještě levné. Starý vchod zazdil a to sám. Chtěl se trochu nadřít, aby nemusel ve spojitosti s bytem myslet na Freda. Sice mu to zabralo celou neděli, ale se svým dílem byl nadmíru spokojen. Teď už byl byt samostatnou jednotkou od obchodu dole a to i co se týče rozvodů vody a tepla. Papíry ohledně povolení elektřiny byli v řízení na ministertvu kouzel a George si myslel, že budou hotové tak v listopadu nebo prosinci, takže by instalaci udělat někdy v prosinci pokuď počasí a jeho zdraví dovolí a pak to pronajímat.

Jo občas svoje nohy cítil víc někdy míň, ale bylo to díky lékům a novým speciálním botám lepší než předtím. Fred by určitě řekl, že je pochodující apothéka, ale lepší než živoucí mrtvola. Sice mamka krátce zhrozila, když když se doma doléčoval z chřipky a odejmutí mandlí, poprvé píchal v její přítomností svojí jak říkal píchačku proti Rsčku, ale uznala, že hold léky na různé nemoci mají různé podoby a tohle je rychlejší než lektvary, když to jde rovnou do krve. A George se v duchu stále cítil trochu jako blbec, když zjistil, že si s Fredem už od druháku ničili oči tím, že na famrpál nenosili ochranné brýle. Takto musel na čtení mít už brýle a dělal konkurenci taťkovi a Percymu a kapat si ráno kapky do očí kvůli vyschlým očím. Konec však myšlenkám ohledně jeho, otočil list a teď se ubíral cestou jak naloží z bytem nad obchodem. Při přestávce na oběd udělal u talíře s italským rizotem plánek bytu a podrobnosti co bude nabízet a to včetně rozměrů. Ne byt v dohledných letech na prodej nebude, ale George udělat z toho trochu výdělek pro sebe a tak se rozhodl ho pronajímat. Nájem se bude odvíjet od cen v okolí a George si k tomu účelu koupil Ekonomický měsíčník a pobral v okolí od realitek reklamní letáčky s nabídkami bytů a baráčku. Z toho výzkumu Georgi jasně vyplynulo, že se ceny nemovitostí šplhají nahoru a docela strmě. George zárověň věděl, že Smrtijedi na konci války a těsně po pádu Voldešmejda zanechali za sebou zkázu v podobě hořící země a domů a sídel kouzelníků, takže mnoho rodin žilo v provizorních ubytováním nebo u příbuzných což nebylo ideální. Georg chtěl těmto chudákům pomoci, ale nebyl sám charita, takže rozhodně nechtěl dát jim byt zadarmo. Však tento byt jistě bude velká pomoc. Byl pořádně velký a prostorný a když tu žil, tak mu připadal s Fredem až moc velký pro ně dva. No byla tu kuchyně, jídelna, obývací pokoj s balkonem, chodba, koupelna, dvě ložnice a malá pracovna a ještě vstup na menší půdu. Celkem 129 metrů čtvereční, což bylo na poměry Příčné ulice přímo obří! Musel tedy tu celou plochu na cenit a dát tomu nějakou cenu přijatelnou, aby to bylo pro něho přínosné a lidé do toho šli a neuhli přespříliš velkou cenu toho bytu za měsíc. Nepočítal vodu a jiné výdaje, ty pomocí smlouvy přepíše na nájemce, dnes už běžná praxe podle všeho. Zárověn si dal jisté podmínky, aby tam měl nájemce, kterým se dá věřit, že nebudou škodit okolí. Rovnou si je napsal. Zaprvé musí být mladší 55 let, nechtěl tam absolutní starce. Stejně to schodiště by jistě pro ně nebylo žádný med. Dále by měli mít stálý příjem, který bude o jedenáct 11% větší minimálně než nájem a nesmí být nikdy nijak trestáni a být v Azkabánu. Jinak to ostatní bylo Georgi jedno. On proti zvířatům nic neměl. Nakonec se rozhodl dát měsíční nájem bez služev jako voda, teplo a elektrika na kterou se se budou jako první v Příčné připojit na 20 gaelonů měsíčně tedy v librách 2 760 liber. Jo bude mu jedno jetli mu to dají v librách nebo gaelonech. On už si zvykl na obojí a měl kvůli tomu dvě peněženky, což trochu pokaždé překvapilo jeho bratra Percyho. George prostě pendloval mezi kouzelným a mudlovským světem jako kyvadlo v hodinách, ale nevadilo mu to. A ten nájem nebude na jeho potřeby zpočátku jak si usmyslel. Ne George hodlal zaplatit dluh, který měl vůči Harrymu. Možná Harry Potter jako dluh nebral, ale George ano. Když byl v nemocnici a ještě nevěděl na čem je, tak měl fakticky depresi, jestli zemře, tak ty peníze co mu dal Harry dal přijdou vnivěč, protože Lee a Angelina asi nebudou moc dlouho vést bez něho ten obchod. On byl toho obchodu dýchací a nervová soustava a bez něho to jak řekl Lee nebylo ono. A on těch 2000 galeonů mu chtěl postupně splatit, tak trochu tajně, aby to Harry nepostřehl. Z toho důvodu si opsal číslo účtu z Harryho kreditní karty, když byl na mol na jachtě při Hermiony oslavě. Nájem půjde tedy do doby splatnosti celého dluhu na účet v librách Harryho Pottera. George dobře věděl, že Harry si už nemohl zpívat o pohádkovém bohatství jako dřív. Dobře si pamatoval na rozhovor, který s ním vedl, když byli o Hermionině oslavě v Torbay a konzumovali místní speciální sýr. Harry musel zaplatit tučný účet u Gringottů za tu jeho banky demolici tím drakem a to ještě na sebe vzal hlavní vinu, aby nezrujnoval brášku Rona a Hermionu. Dohromady 21 650 galeonů tady v přepočtu skoro 3 miliony liber. Po rodičích a jiných předcích mu zbylo 7 000 galeonů a nějaký srpec. A pak pak měl několik baráčků na spadnutí včetně toho svého rodného. Pak ještě to záhadné dědictví zrovna od všech od Snapa nad kterým George kroutil hlavou. Snape mu odkázal jak svůj trezor tak dva domy v Halle, které vlastnil. Harry si zatím nevěděl rady s tím , jelikož mu to vrtalo hlavou proč to Snape dělal. George spíše zaráželo, že to nedal třeba Malfoyi nebo nějakému Zmijozelu nebo Bradavické školy, přece Harryho nenáviděl? Nebo se v tomto George mýlil? Tak i tak, tohle by teď, když Harry dál studuje jistě pomůže, aby nemusel utrácet to co dostal po rodičích. Jakmile bude dluh splacen tak podle volby nájemníka ponechá nájemné a bude mít ho na vlastní potřeby nebo byt prodá, to už bude jedno. Stejně to pokud vše půjde dobře ta doba nastane až za devět let. A Merlin ví co za devět let bude.

* * *

Draco Malfoy procházel po Malfoy Manor a s metrem a hůlkou v ruce přeměřoval sídlo od sklepení nahoru k půdě. Měl u sebe plán z roku 1925 a kontroloval, co vše od té doby bylo zde přestavěno a jak. Otec a ani děd před ním nikdy pořádný plánek úprav Malfoy Manor neudělali a poslední pořádný plán Malfoy Manor nechal udělal jeho praděda Nicolase Malfoye. Dracovi se vždy moc pradědovo jméno moc líbilo, když malý. Nicolas Septimus Malfoy znělo podle velmi melodicky a vznešeně a také jeho obraz i po pádu Voldemorta nepřestal mluvit na rozdíl ostatních potrétů s ním a matkou. A moc dobře Draca chápal s tím, že chce dát do pořádku sídlo. Však plánek z roku 1925 jak došel po čtyřech hodinách měření byl k ničemu a bude se muset udělat kompletně nový. Však Draco byl rozhodnut ho udělat sám. Půjčil si kvůli mnoho knížek z knihovny o půdorysné kresbě domů a cvičil se v tom po nudných večerech volných dnů. Bavilo to rozhodně a obraz jeho pradědy a otce ho dokonce za tento počin pochválili. No děd, byl kapitola pro sebe, ten mlčel už od smrti a babičky též. Jako by si nedali potěry pořádně dokončit. Však ono to bylo jedno.

Příští týden bude mít zde návštěvu, které dědkovi a asi o otci vstanou chlupy i v podpaždí a to Williema Weasleyho, tedy Billa Weasleyho, jak mu každý říká. Musí totiž zkontrolovat ochranné štíty a letaxová sít celého sídla a on je považován za odborníka na slovo vzatého v tomto oboru. Však Draco mu to zaplatí, sám chce vědět, jaké škody ta havěť Smrtijedská při jejich nájezdu na sídlo jako hotel nadělala. Rozhodně se nechovali zde jako uctivý hosté, ale jako prasata snad možná až Severuse Snapa, ale ten byl už vždy moc velký slušňák k nim. A on by tuhle škodu sám nedokázal opravit, protože ve štítech neměl takové znalosti jak by si přál, ale nejstarší z bratrů Weasleyů byl dnes považován za mistra v oboru díky jeho práci na opravě Bradavických štítů po bitvě o Bradavice. Po jeho opravě byli jako nové tedy jako kdysi je vytvořili Bradaviští zakladatelé a to bylo tisíc let na zpět skoro. Tím si zasloužil nálepku experta a měl uznání i v zahraničí mezi odeklínači a zaklínači staveb a věcí. Draco si těchto kouzelníků náhodou vážil, protože znali mnoho zapomenuté nebo skoro zapomenuté magie a staré magické jazyky krom latiny. Nehledě, že Draco docela dobře věděl, že určité znalosti těchto kouzel měl i Ronald Weasley od svého bratra. Jinak by asi se mu během bitvy o Bradavice nepovedlo několik husarských kousků z této magie.

Vynechl z štítu tedy odštítil most do Bradavic, který pak Finnigen nechal odstřelit. Tedy žádný máček spíš pořádně náročná magie nehledě na to, že riskoval, že ho to zabije samotného. Jo a pak ten plán na polapení Crevryho. Ten sice nevyšel, Crevry se očividně vypařil jako Dafné Greengrásová do zahraničí, ale mělo to vedlejší efekt. Bylo zadrženo 10 nelegálních zvěromágů včetně Rity Holoubkové. Poprask jako prase a novinářský brouk Holoubková se teď cmudí v Azkabánu s šikovným Weasleyho vylepšením proti zvěromágům. Kinsley Pastorek tedy ministr ho znovu navrhl na Merlinův řád za tento počin. V tom případě by Weasley omylem předčil Pottera v počtu Merlinových řádu a dostal by se na metu Brumbála a Moddyho, což by byl gól v jeho věku. Draco mu dokonce doručil vřelé blahopřání za polapení Holoubkové a její uzavření do Azakabánu a doufal, že to Weasley nebral jako vtip. On Holoubkouvou nenáviděl asi tolik jako Potter a Grangerová, takže toto mu připadalo jako druhé Vánoce.

Holoubková hold má smůlu, že existují horší instance než ona, v jejím případě Weasley. Jak to říkala Grangerová, božské mlýny melou pomalu, ale jistě a na každého se jednou dostanou a Holoubková už se pohybovala na tenkém ledě už moc dlouho. Draco zašlápl švába a přemístil se na půdu doměřit Malfoy Manor.

* * *

Dudley jel autobusem do Kvikálkova. Měl v plánu se dostat přes zahradu paní Figgové do jeho rodného domu. Chtěl si vocať vyzvednout pár věcí a také své úspory z prasátka, ale hlavně to co má ve svém pokoji. Hlavně jeho telefonní seznam, který pro něho měl najednou velkou cenu. Chtěl kontaktovat pár osob. Počítač a další věci ať veme zatím čert nebo spíše Dudley počítal otce a tetu Marge.

Vystoupil u jeho bývalé primární školy a šel přes místní parčík do Zobí ulice. V ruce nesl tašku přes rameno, kterou si za pět liber koupil u bleším trhu a do které ty věci chtěl složit mimo jeho bývalého školního baťohu, který jak doufal je stále v jeho pokoji. Skoro přešel jeho rodný dům, aby to obešel zezádu k paní Figgové, když si všiml, že se v Zobí čtyři svítí v kuchyni. To tak rychle otce pustili ven?

Teta Marge určitě nějak zaonačila se svými politickými vlivnými parchanty přáteli. Dudley si povzdychl, má tam jít za této situace nebo má zase odejít. Skryl se za kontejner na sklo a chvilku pozoroval kdo to je v domě. Překvapilo ho, když neuviděl ani otce nebo tetu Marge, ale jeho mámu.

Co ta tu dělá?!

Viděl jak dává pokojové kytky v domě na kuchyňský stůl.

Kousl se skoro do jazyku když viděl, že dokonce zvedá ten obří okrasný stromek co byl normálně v obýváku. Měl by jí pomoci než si užene kýlu. Šel tedy nervozně k domu a přitom se ohlížel ze strany na stranu jestli ho někdo nevidí. Ulice byla tichá a prázdná. Poté zazvonil na domovní zvonek.

Chvilku se nic nedělo, ale pak přece jenom se mu otevřeli dveře.

,,Ahoj mami." Řekl Dudley a nervozně se podrbal na zátylku.

,,Dudley co ty tu děláš!" Spráskla ruce jeho máma překapením. Na rukou měla gumové rukavice.

,,Přišel jsem si vyzvednout pár věcí." Řekl krátce a úsečně Dudley.

,,Ani nevíš jak ráda tě vidím." Řekla celá dojatá jeho matka a objala ho.

Tohle Dudley jako přivítání ani nečekal.

,,Já tebe také mami. Vidím, že děláš něco z kytkami, to je přesazuješ?"Ptal se Dudley a podíval se pořádně na mámu jestli je v pořádku.

Naposled jí viděl spící v nemocnici a to měla pořádného moncla a zafáčovaný hrudník. Teď rozhodně vypadala už rozhodně líp, ale byl překvapen, že měla jiný účes a měla na sobě kalhoty a ne sukni jako obvykle.

,,Pojď dál Dudley. Uvidím co ještě najdu, čaj však udělám zcela určitě." Řekla jeho máma a už šla rovnou do kuchyně.

Dudley chvilku váhal, ale šel za ní. Vešel do kuchyně a byl překvapen čtyřmi u zdi vyskládanými kufry cestovního ražení a pak ještě cestovní velkou taškou co si kdysi máma pořídila. Police, kdy kdysi stáli kuchařky jeho matky bylo prázdno a chyběla také ta čajová souprava z Číny, co kdysi od nějaké známé matka dostala k svatbě jak mu říkala. Na jídelním stole byl starý dětský bazének ve kterém se kdysi dávno jako malý čvachtal a v něm uložené ve vodě všechny kytky v domě, krom afrických fialek, který byli v bedýnce od jablek hned vedle kufrů a tašky. Nábytek v obýváku byl překrytý folií na malování.

,,Mami ty se někam chystáš?" Řekl Dudley.

,,Ano Dudley chytám se pryč od tvého otce. Já a tatínek se budeme rozvádět." Řekl jeho máma otočená k němu zády stojící na vařící se vodou na čaj.

Dudley si připadal příšerně, ačkoliv to věděl od paní Figgové.

,,To kvůli mne a no tomu vyhazovu ze školy?"Ptal se.

,,Ne Dudley, ne kvůli tobě ne, ale spíš jsi jenom spálil mojí trpělivost s tvým tatínkem a jeho chování ke mně a tobě. Co je moc to je moc, nehodlám se kvůli vztahu s ním zabít." Řekla jeho matka a konvice na čaj zaječela jako na povel.

Dudley jenom sklopil hlavu, i přesto si připadal velice šeredně. Vždyť jeho rodiče byli už 21 let spolu a v dubnu příštího roku by to bylo 22 let.

,,Promiň mami." Řekl tiše.

,,Ty se nemáš co omlouvat Dudley, to tvůj otec mě uhodil ne ty. To spíš já bych se měla omluvit tobě, za to, že jsem nebyla dost silná matka a dost silná teta pro Harryho. Oba jste si zasloužili lepší domov a vychování. Nejlepší matka a teta jsem nikdy nebyla." Řekla jeho máma a s úsměvem se něho otočila s dvěma šálky s čajem.

,,Mami." Řekl udiveně Dudley, co ze sebe máma teď vypustila.

,,Ano je to tak, tebe jsem milovala až moc Dudley a přehlížela tvoje chyby a Harryho vůbec a hledala u něho každou chybu. Měla jsem vás vychovávat jinak, coby na to tam nahoře řekla má matka. Asi tolik, že mě vychovala v jiném duchu a já zlé duchy vypouštěla na vás." Usmála se něho máma a dodala.

,,Kde jsi vůbec byl Dudley a co děláš? Doufám, že nespíš pod mostem."

Dudley se otřepal z jejích předchozích slov. Bylo to vůbec poprvé co matka použila zmínku o babičce z její strany za posledních několik let.

,,Bydlím u přátel v Gullifordu a pracuji jako skladník v velkoobchodě s kuchyňskými potřebami." Odpověděl jí.

,,Aha a u koho. Promiň Dudley, ale já všechny tvé přátele neznám. Jenom Pierse a Malcoma." Řekla jeho matka.

Dudley si zlostně odfrkl a řekl.

,,S těmi už se nebavím mami. U Polla Edworda bydlím."

,,Aha tys ses s Piersem a Malcom poškorpil nebo co se stalo, že na sebe nemluvíte?" Ptala se matka.

,,To je na dlouho mami, raději si na to sedneme ano." Řekl Dudley a podíval se na hodiny. Bylo šest večer pryč. No snad stihnu alespoň poslední autobus do Gulifordu v devět, pomyslel si. Na večeři ho přešla chuť.

Dudley si tedy sedl na plachtou přikrytý gauč v obýváku a za ním si hned sedla jeho matka a položila na stůl tácek s dvěma hrnky s čajem.

,,Jméno Poll Edword mi nic Dudley neříká, kdo to je?" Ptala se ho máma.

,,To je spolužák se Smeltings, byl ročník nade mnou, jak mě tenkrát v prváku doučoval matematiku. On je z Gulifordu a jezdí do školy do Reddingu, víš mami." Řekl Dudley a záměrně vynechal to, že je Poll gay.

,,Ach vzpomínám si, toho nám tenkrát doporučil tvůj profesor matematiky, hodně chytrý chlapec." Řekla máma.

,,Poll je dobrák, jinak bych asi pod tím mostem byl. A to jsem se mu málem vkradl do kanceláře." Uchechtl se Dudley.

,,Do kanceláře?"Ptala se matka.

,,Poll a jeho kamarádi mají malou firmičku na finanční poradenctví pro malé a středně velké firmy, ehm učetnictví jim spravují. Vydělávají si tak na studium na vysokou." Řekl Dudley.

,,Jo takhle." Pokývala matka hlavou.

,,Mami já udělal hroznou věc a celá ta sranda došla moc daleko." Sklonil hlavu Dudley.

,,Jakou hroznou věc. Copak na tom dopisu od školy něco pravdy bylo. Dudley!?" Ptala se máma.

,,Tak trochu." Řekl Dudley a bál se jí podívat do očí.

,,Jak trochu?"Ptala se matka.

,,Vzpomínáš si jak jsem šel na oslavu Malcoma?"Ptal se Dudley.

,,Ano to byla jistě milá záležitost jak si říkala, že jste šli do toho zábavního parku." Řekla máma jeho tenkrát vymyšlenou lež.

,,Já lhal ti a no a tátovi také s tím. Žádný zábavný park mami, z toho jsem vyrostl. Malcom nás vzal nejprve na kulečník a pak do striptýzového klubu a následně do motorkářské hospody." Řekl Dudley a napil se čaje. Jeho máma koukala trochu vyjeveně.

,,No v té hospodě jsme se dost zlili a já magor poslech ty magory Pierse a Malcoma, abych sorry mami ojel nějakou buchtu, doufám že víš co tím myslím mami." Řekl Dudley a zarýval prsty do hrnku strachem co mu na to matka řekne.

Ta hleděla na něho jako socha.

,,Ale mě se fakticky ta holka líbila, byla jako zářivá světluška mezi všemi těmi holkami v černém. Měla tenkrát na sobě světle zelené mini šaty." Řekl Dudley a jelikož jeho matka mlčela.

,,Jo měl jsme v sobě pár skleniček absintu což není zrovna dvakrát dobré pití. Už si ho fakticky nikdy nedám. Tak jsem si jí vzal, i když ona nechtěla a ze začátku to dávala dost tvrdě najevo. Ráno, když jsem měl hlavu o trochu čistou od chlastu jsem si uvědomil jakou pitomost udělal, ale měl jsem takový strach, že když jsem viděl brečet do prostěradla tak jsem utekl s kalhotami na půl žerdi. Byl jsem pitomec a blbec mami." Řekl Dudley.

Matčina tvář proměnila v kamennou bystu a začala si žužlat spodní ret než odpověděla konečně něco.

,,Tví přátelé a ty Dudley jste troubové, že vás vůbec něco takového napadlo. I když jistou měrou na tom má alkohol jak vidím a to, že tě otec pořádně nepoučil o tom jak se chovat k ženám, i když on také není zářný gentlmen Dudley Dursley. Zakazuji ti ještě někdy takto dívku nebo ženu donutit něčemu takovému. Nejsme od toho, aby s námi bylo zacházeno jako z plechovkou piva. Vypít a odhodit." Řekla Petunie.

Dudley jenom vzdychl a kývl. Se svojí první zkušeností se sexem se nikdy a někde chlubit nebude. Není mu to ani dnes příjemné.

,,Doufám, že jsi tu holku našel a omluvil se jí a ona tě nežaluje. Stačí, že tě vyhodili ze školy. Však podle mě je to trest dostatečný." Řekla jeho matka a dodala.

,,A už nikdy nelži Dudley, ohledně nějakého pobytu v putyce nebo kdo ví kde. Chápu, že jako už právně dospělý máš chuť i na zakázané ovoce, ale nerada bych byla za idiota já, když se mě někdo bude ptát, kde jsi."

Dudley kývl.

,,No a co děláš teď mimo toho, že jsi u svého kamaráda. Musíme nějak zaonačit tvou budoucnost Dudley." Řekla máma.

,,O to jsem se postaral mami, bohužel už sám." Řekl Dudley.

,,Dobrá a jak." Řekla máma.

,,No pracuji jako skladník v velkoobchodě s kuchyňských náčiním a jako jsou pánve a podobně a v sobotu a v neděli kolem poledne rozvážím obědy starým lidem. Poll a Oliver by mě nenechali, abych žil u nich na dluh." Řekl Dudley.

,,To je výborný začátek Dudley, jsi moc šikovný." Spráskla ruce máma.

,,No nějak živit se musím mami. Nehledě na to…" Dudley se odmlčel.

,,Nehledě na co?"Ptala se matka.

,,No nehledě na Abigeil." Řekl Dudley.

,,Abigeil?"Ptala se matka.

,,Ehm to byla ta holka z v těch světle zelených šatech." Řekl Dudley.

,,Aha snad tě nenahlásila na polici i tak. To by nám tak sházalo krom tvého otce peněžního tchoře." Řekla matka.

,,Ne to neudělala Abigeil, ačkoliv mohla. A já jsem za to rád, protože v tom případě, bych asi skončil v tom jejich vězení." Řekl Dudley.

,,V tom jejich vězení?"Ptala se zmateně matka.

,,Abigeil je totiž čarodějka jako Harry, dokonce chodí do stejné školy, ale na rozdíl od Harryho si dodělává po té jejich válce školu." Řekl Dudley.

Petunii Dursleyové ujeli všechny svaly v obličeji a koukala jako bluma, co právě vypadlo z jejího syna.

,,A nelže ti?"Ptala se po chvilce ho matka.

,,Ne já tam byl, no v těch Prasinkách, což je nějaká magická vesnička u těch Bradavic. Přece si vzpomínáš jak chtěl Harry podepsat ten papír, že tam může na vycházky nebo jak tomu bylo?" Ptal se Dudley.

,,Neočarovala tě nějak Dudley?"Ptala se ho matka nevěřícně.

Dudley zakroutil hlavou a vyndal z kapsy poslední srpec, co mu zbyl z platby Prasinkách.

,,Tady je jejich měna mami. Já fakt tam byl mami a nikterak podivné místo až na tu měnu a lítající svíčky není, je to spíš staroanglická vesnička dlouhá jak díra po granátu." Řekl Dudley a podal mámě srpec.

,,Tohle jsem už hodně dlouho neměla v ruce, naposled když mi bylo 16 let a moje sestřička a tvá teta Lily mi vysvětlovala v těch jejich penězích a já nechápala proč nemají normální bankovky. Nosit kapsy plné kovových peněz nebo peněženky to musí být děsně nepraktické." Řekla jeho matka a jako by jemně pohladila srpec prstem.

,,No to jsi stejného názoru jako můj bratranec Harry mami." Zachechtal se Dudley.

,,Harry, to jako Harry Potter, ty ses s ním setkal!" Vypískla matka.

,,Promiň mami, ale já si občas s Harrym telefonuji. Přes toho pana Kopála jsem si sehnal na něho telefonní číslo. Harry si totiž v nedávné době pořídil mobil." Řekl Dudley.

,,Kouzelník vlastní mobilní telefon, přitom ten Ron nebo tak co řval do toho normálního s tím obyčejným vůbec neuměl a ten Kopál také nevěděl jak se normální telefon používá. Přece mají ty sovy ne?" Ptala se matka.

,,Asi to neplatí pro všechny kouzelníky mami, Harry říkal, že kouzelníci a čarodějky co vyrůstali mezi nekouzelníky to znají a ví jak s tím zacházet a prej se mu ten mobil fakticky prej šikne, je to rychlejší než sova prej." Řekl Dudley.

,,Aha, telefon nebo mobil, už se mi zdá, že je to úplně to samé v dnešní době." Mávla rukou matka nad tím.

,,No díky Harrymu jsem se dostal do těch Prasinek a mohl jsem se Abigeil omluvit za to, co jsem jí provedl. I když Harry mnou asi moc nadšený není. Prej takovou hovadinu by nezkonil ani on. To se mu tak řekne, on holku má." Řekl Dudley.

,,Zkusím hádat zrzka." Řekla matka.

,,Ano." Řekl Dudley.

,,Sestra těch zrzatých budižkníčemu, co nám zničili společně s jejich otcem tenkrát krb." Řekla matka.

,,Sto pro, jak to víš mami." Řekl Dudley překvapeně.

,,Hochu já tobě a tvému bratranci 17 let prala prádlo a pak ho žehlila. Harry je černovlasý hoch a dlouhé zrzaté vlásky na jeho svetrech mi byli ihned podezřelé. Brýle zatím nepotřebuji." Mínila matka.

,,Jo takhle, chápu mami." Řekl Dudley.

,,Tak i tak i tvůj bratranec, ačkoliv on na křížku má jiné hovadiny, má v této věci pravdu. Doopravdicky co jsi provedl Dudley je neodpustitelné a doufám, že už se to nikdy nebude opakovat. Bůhsuď, že ta Abigeil rozhodně poté zkušenosti s tebou nebude mít s tebou nic mít. Já bych se jí nedivila. A pro tebe je to ponaučení." Řekla matka.

Dudley se kousl do rtu. Mami nemáš ani tuha co na tebe vybalím dál, pomyslel si zkroušeně.

,,No já se světluškou Abigeil usmířil a noc nějak to mezi jede dál. Vlastně kvůli jisté komplikaci musíme." Řekl nervozně Dudley a třel ucho hrnku s skoro dopitým čajem.

,,Jaká komplikace!? Snad není proboha těhotná!?" Řekla jeho matka dotčeně.

Dudley jenom mlčel, protože jeho matka právě uhodila hřebík na hlavičku a zatloukla ho pomyslně jedním tahem.

Jeho máma asi jeho mlčení pochopila a zvedla se z gauče a přešla k folií zakrytému rodinnému baru a folii odkryla částečně a vyndala z něho láhev karibského rumu. Pořádně si ho lokla než něco řekla.

,,Nechtěl vědět co ti na to řekne tvůj otec až se to doví! 42 no příští měsíc 43, to jsem to dotáhla být v tom věku babičkou u jak to říkala Lily prašivého Merlina." Řekla jeho matka.

Pak si lokla ještě jednou a podivně se podívala na etiketu s pirátem sedícím na truhle.

,,To jste nemysleli na ochranu?"Ptala se.

Dudley zrudl ale odpověděl.

,,Jo a já jí měl, ale prostě se to posralo, mami. Já předtím s žádnou nic neměl nebo a Abigeil byla do té doby panna." Řekl a byl rudý až za ušima.

,,U prdele svaté Máří, vy mě ještě s otcem dostanete do hrobu." Řekla a naposled si lokla a pak vrátila rum do baru.

Dudley se jenom šklebivě usmál.

,,Doufám Dudley Vernone Dursley, že tu Abigeil nenecháš na holičkách nebo si mě nepřej." Ukázala na něho otře jak na plíseň na zdi jeho matka.

,,Ano, ano mami, to nemám v plánu Abigeil udělat ani náhodou. Nemysli si mami, že svojí světlušku Abigeil jen tak odhodím jako nepotřebnou hračku. Já jí miluji mami. Já si jí jen tak nevybral v té motorkářské hospodě." Řekl Dudley.

,,Světluška jak milá přezdívka. Tak romanticky nikdy tvůj otec nebyl. A co ta tvoje světluška Abigeil, jaké má vůbec přijímení a cítí něco vůbec k tobě?"Ptala se ho matka.

,,No myslím, že ano, jinak by mě asi nezlíbala před plným kouzelnickým lokálem, kde jsme byli na té omluvné schůzce. Jenom je mi trochu trapný, že to byla její iniciativa. Jmenuje se Abigeil Rucornová." Byl stále rudý ve tvářích Dudley.

,,Aleluja a díky bohu, že ta holka přes to vše něco cítí a ne jenom to dítě. Dudley teď mě dobře poslouchej a ty slova si vyraž do paměti. Muž může být jenom dobrým otcem, když krom dítěte miluje i jeho matku." Řekla přísně jeho matka.

Dudley pokýval jenom hlavou.

,,A co bydlení a tak dál. Vědí to vůbec její rodiče?"Ptala se ho dále.

Dudley si povzdychl.

,,Jo to je komplikované mami. Abigeil je ze staré kouzelnické rodiny, ale ona proti mně nic nemá, ale její rodiče by jí jisto jistě odvrhli a vydědili, kdyby to věděli. Mudly moc v lásce nemají. Proto to chce co nejdéle utajit no mě a to malé. Sice nevím jak by to provedli jak říkala, že by jí vzali všechny její peníze když je dospělá tak jako já, ale bůh ví jak to v jejich kouzelnické bance chodí. Tu banku stejně ani Harry natož Abigeil v lásce. Prej jsou to vydřiduši. Proto mě požádala, abych jí pomohl přenést její peníze do jedné z našich bank." Řekl Dudley.

,,To tak, ona je jako tvůj nebožtík strýc James z čistokrevné rodiny. Tak to nám pánbůh pomáhej." Řekla s velkým povzdechem Petunie.

Ten den když pak usínala u Melissi v hostinském pokoji tak pomyslela jak se jí tam v nebi musí Lily smát až musí za břicho popadat. Ona jenž se nikdy nestala čarodějkou a později magii dost neměla ráda, protože jí vzala Lily, tak její jediný syn si jí podle všeho vezme za manželku čarodějku a její vnouče dost možná bude chodit do Bradavic. Fakticky ironický svět k ní je. Nehledě, že si vzpomněla na slova Severuse Snapa z doby před 23 lety, že jednou bude natolik odklopená magii, že jí to bude připadat normální. A ona mu za to tenkrát spratkovi vlepila a on nakonec bude mít po své smrti s tím pravdu. Petunii bylo do brku.

**Zveřejněno 31.7.2019**

**Poznámka od autorky: **

**Tak tohle byli takové rodinné trable dvou podobných párů v z původního příběhu Harryho Pottera. Ano další změna vůči původnímu příběhu je ta, že jsem nechala zabít Luciuse Malfoye. A myslím to vážně, že manželé Dursleyovi a Malfoyovi jsou si do jisté míry velice podobní. Lucius i Vernon jsou primárně postavy, mužů kteří si cenní svůj dokonalý život a veškeré věci, které tento běh narušují jsou jim proti srsti. Té jsou to odpůrci do jisté míry sociálně slabších obyvatel jejich dvou světů. Narcissa a Petunie, krom toho, že jsou pojmenované podle květin, pro změnu jsou milující matky pro své syny a udělali by pro ně první poslední a mají rozčísnutý vztah sourozencům. Tímto vztahem se budu také zabývat. Hlavně Narcisou a Petunii, protože tyto postavy jsou v příběhu Harryho od matky zakladatelky takové nedovedené dokonce. Já je nechám psát historii.**

**Vaše elenor**


	4. Kapitola 4 - V hloubi dějin Azkabánu

**Kapitola 4 – V hloubi dějin Azkabánu**

Minerva McGonagolová seděla ve své ředitelně a před ní leželi na stole tucty fotek. Pátrala totiž na vlastní pěst po tom co chtěla vědět. A to kdo je Nevilla Longbotoma pravý otec. Sice věděla, že Neville pojal novou pravdu o svém původu poněkud svérázně a stále měl Franka Longbotoma za otce ve svém životě. Když Minerva odhodila stranou jeho poněkud divný vztah rádoby vnuka a dědy k Alberthofovi Brumbálovi poslední dva roky, ona chtěla vědět celou pravdu. Alice její bývalá žačka jí to už neřekne, Frank téže ne, Augusta to neví jelikož by to už jinak vpálila Nevillovi minimálně dopisem do očí a nikdo jiný možná krom jeho pravého otce to skutečně neví. Severus Snape, sice když mu řekla co má v plánu, se tvářil jako by pokoušela proklít zákony přírody, ale velký vliv na ní neměl jako namalovaný.

Proto Minerva rozjela pátrání na vlastní pěst.

Bohužel léčitelská kouzla na Nevilla nemohla použít protože se Frank Longbottom podepsal do rodného listu jako otec toho hocha, takže by se to ukázalo i při tomto kouzlu. Krev Nevilla si vyžádat nemohla, aniž by jí Poppy nepráskla Nevillovi a on sám od sebe cedit krev nebude. Takže musela postaru nebo spíš mudlovsku selekcí možných kandidátů tedy samotných Smrtijedů. Ze Severuse vymámila seznam Smrtijedů činných v roce 1979 a začala vyřazovat. Musela se spoléhat na obličejové rasy a další znaky, jelikož většina fotek byli ještě černobílá. Do roku 1975 Bradavice nedělali barevná školní fota, protože byla v té době drahá a tím pádem o to nebylo zájem.

Rovnou vyřadila ze seznamu Malfoye, Severuse, Pettigrewa, Bartyho Srka a Reguluse Blacka. Stejně tak skočily Crebre a Goyle. Následoval Dohlov, McNair a Willkinson a Amycus Carrow . No těm jisto jistě nebyl Neville ani za mák podobný, to bylo jistý.

Ne Neville byl dnes urostlý mladý muž s 191 cm na výšku rozložité postavy s rameny, které vyžadovali nekonfekční velikost obleku a nohami jako loděmi jako u jeho kolegy Draca číslo 45, jak se dozvěděla od Bradavických skřítků. Tedy žádné špaček nebyl. Ostře hranatý obličej a vystouplá brada a zuby jako kůň s mírným předkusem, který kdysi jako slečny Grangerové Poppy rovnala kouzly. Kaštanové mírně vlnité vlasy, které teď nosil poměrně dlouhé, kvůli asi jizvě na hlavě svázané dozadu.

Pak si uvědomila, že se nechala zmámit těmi vlasy a hledala mezi fotkami dlouhé číro, ale co když jeho otec je nosil celou dobu krátko. Vzala tedy to jednou od samotného začátku a hezky znovu. A pak uviděla fotku, která jí zaujala. Byli na ní dva rozesmátí od ucha k uchu bratři v Zmijozelských hábitech s vlaječkami Zmijozelu po jistém famrpálovém zápasu. Fotka byla z roku 72. Jeden měl tenkrát 16 a druhý 13 let a byli v rámci měřítek ještě neškodní. Minervu zaujala podobnost jejich a Nevilla hlavně, co se týče jejich mírné nadváhy a rysů obličejů . Proboha jako by se jí vše ohledně Nevilla, složilo před očima jako puzzle dohromady. Útok na Longbottomovi, ponechání Nevilla na živu, bitva na ministerstvo, bitva o Bradavice a slova o Bellatrix Lestrangrové z úst Andromédy Tonskové. Vše by to zapadalo do sebe jako švýcarských hodinový strojek. A dokonce jisté charakterní rysy, jako to pitomé kouření. Tohle by totiž v tom měl s otcem společné. Minerva si až moc dobře pamatoval jak ho před 23 lety nachytala na Astronomické věži hulit ho konopí, která očividně tenkrát byla více modním hitem než obyčejná cigareta.

Bylo až neuvěřitelné jak ti dva byli propojení osudem a krví, tím myslela Rudolfuse Letrangra a Nevila Longbotoma, dost možná otce a syna.

Její jediné štěstí teď bylo v tom, že Rudolfus na rozdíl od své chotě bitvu o Bradavice přežil a byl uvězněn na doživotí v Azkabánu. Takže Minerva vstala od svého ředitelského stolu a rozhodla se udělat si výlet do Azkabánu.

* * *

Percy se konečně dopídil k informacím ohledně toho tajného vězení dole v podzemních prostorách Ministerstva kouzel. Musel zapátrat mnohem dál do minulosti než si zprvu myslel. Vůbec ho nenapadlo, že bode muset jít až archivních záznamů ze 17. století. Tedy skoro pouhých pár let po vzniku ministerstva kouzel. Tehdy nebyl ještě Azkabán vězení, ale dalo říct, normálním sídlem stejnojmenné rodiny velkého kouzelnického vlivu. Bohužel roku 1711 spáchal jediný syn rodiny Azkabán, Cyrus Azkabán, hrozný zločin, kdy zabil svojí těhotnou choť a použil své nenarozené dítě jako hrůznou přísadu pro svůj lektvar. Nechutné v očích Percyho Weasleyho. Cyrus měl kliku, že měl vlivného otce, který došel tak daleko a orodoval u Anny Stuartovny. A ta ačkoliv mudla o kouzelnické komunitě jako královna Velké Británie věděla a přijala to, že Cyrus byl uvězněn na svém rodném sídle až do smrti a po smrti Cyrusova otce byl Azkabán prohlášen za vězení kouzelnické komunity, až do skonu posledního monarchy Velké Británie. Staré Charonské vězení však kouzelnickému lidu mělo zůstat a tak se také stalo. Stalo se baštou největšího trestu a to zatracení a vymazání z paměti kouzelnického lidu. Prostě ti lidé měli zmizet na věčnost, ačkoliv neměli ihned zemřít. Prostě žít s tím, že ně ně svět a všichni kteří znali mají myslet, že jsou mrtví, tak jak by se stalo i Siriuse Blacka, který tím obloukem propadl nedopatřením a svojí hloupostí. Percy byl z těch informací ohledně těch prostorů tak nadšený, že si ani nevšiml, že ho někdo bedlivě v archívu pozoruje jak pátrá a hledá další informace. A ta osoba neměla žádné dobré úmysly s Percym Weasleym.

* * *

Minerva šla temnou chodbou, kterou jen letmě osvětlovali tu tam olejové lampy. Jak koukala tak Kinsley Pastorek jako nový ministr kouzel nechal zrenovovat Azkabán tedy pořádně, to se muselo mu nechat. Zdi byli nově vyspárované, podpírali je kovové pilíře, zakopané do základu stavby. Podlaha byla pokryta tou Minervě novou umělou hmotou jménem linoleum a zakryla starou dlažbu. Cely už nebyly jenom zamřížované místnosti, ale měli nově zdi a kovové dveře s otevíracím otvorem pro jídlo. Každá cela jak jí bystrozor vysvětloval měla záchod se splachováním na bázi kouzla a umyvadlo denní nádrží vody na deset litrů, z které vězni pili. Byli zrenovovány i vězeňské sprchy, vězni odděleni podle pohlaví do levého a pravého křídla. Dříve zamřížovaná okna zmizela a místo toho byly průduchy podél stěny se sklem s kovovou vložkou. Mozkomoři zmizeli místo toho tu bylo varovaní pře elektrickým ohradníkem a ďáblovým osidlem a hlídkou bystrozorů, který byla navýšena na 40 lidí ve dne v noci i svátcích. Kolem a kolem tohle bylo skoro nové vězení nehledě na vylepšením Ronalda Weasleyho v podobě štítu proti zvěromágům. Vešla za bystrozorem do výslechové místnosti, což byla jenom další cela, ale bez WC a sedla si na kovovou židli u kovového stolu. Koukala chvilku kolem sebe než přišel.

Jak mohla tušit tak byl Lestrangre tak zarostlý, že mu pomalu nebyli vidět ani oči natož ústa.

,,Ach profesorka McGonagolová jaká to vzácná návštěva mne přišla navštívit. To jsem se měl převléci z tohoto hávu. Proč se mi dostalo takové pocty, že mě přišla navštívit kočičí lady?" Naoko se uklonil Lestrangre než ho bystrozor připoutal okovy k židli u stolu naproti Minervě.

Ta si jenom pomyslela něco o šaškovy.

Bystrozor mlčky odešel a Minerva věděla, že jí začal být odpočítáván čas návštěvy a to mizerných 45 minut, takže musela hned začít a nemlčet a dívat se na ten odpad z jeho bývalého žáka. Vyndala tedy ze své kabelky jenž měla sebou krabičku těch nejobyčejnějších z obyčejných cigaret a zapalovač a jednu cigaretu zapálila a pak jí přiblížila k Lestrangrovi a lehce zleva do prava ovanula kolem Lestrangra.

Lestrangre přímo slastně hekal jenom aby zachytil něco z toho nosem a mohl tu cigaretu cítit ve svých kuřáckých plicích. Minerva se ušklíbla, jo takto bude s ním lehké když už dlouho jí neměl.

,,Vy nebelvírská trapičko, co po mě chcete?" Ptal se Lestrangre a odhrnul si závoj vlasů z očí, aby svými dravými očima se zahleděl na Minervu McGonagolovou.

Minerva tedy vyndala tu starou fotografii kde byl on jako 16 leté ucho a jeho bratr Rastabán jako 13 letý frňák.

,,Já a brácha a co, tenkrát jsem byl andílek a měl jsem prdel jako miminko." Zazubil se nad fotkou Lestrangre.

Minerva znovu k němu přiblížila víc zapálenou cigaretu a Lestrangre spustil jinou i bez veritaséra.

,,No jel jsem na převařeném letaxu, kouřil jsem trávu a spal v loděnici s Marigold Wilkinsnovou."

Minerva si pomyslela, jo ty uvolněná 70. léta.

Vyndala tedy další fotku tu Nevillovu a ukázala jí Lestrangrovi.

,,Longbottomovic kluk a co?" Řekl Lestrangre a zapřel se do židle.

Minerva se zvedla a přešla k němu a dala mu cigaretu před čumák a řekla.

,,Víš Rudolfusi ty a tvůj syn jste si docela v jistých věcech podobní a to ne jenom postavou." Řekla nebo spíš mu zašeptala do ucha.

,,Já nemám syna kočičí lady. Bellatrix nebyla schopna mi ho povít." Křikl na ní Lestrangre.

,,Ano dobře vím, že si slečna Blacková v 21 letech zpackala jistým lektvarem život na tolik, že nemohla mít děti na to jistě pro tebe vytouženého syna." Řekla Minerva co se dověděla díky Andromédě Tonskové.

Lestrangre zbrunátněl jako švestka.

,,Jak to víte!" Křikl.

,,Ptáček mi to zašvitořil do ouška Rudolfusi, ale ty jistě našel jinou cestičku mít syna viď." Řekla sladce Minerva McGonagolová a poklepala palcem na fotku Nevilla.

,,Nevím o čem mluvíte kočičí lady." Řekl Lestrangre a nakrčil nos.

,,O tvém no plánu asi využít Alici Longbottomovou jako náhradní matku pro tvého potomka nebo jsem na omylu Rudolfusi?"Řekla Minerva a kouzlem postavila obě fotky vedle sebe, aby byli Lestrangrovi na očích.

,,He žádný takový plán jsem nikdy neměl a nikdy neexistoval kočičí lady. Říkám já bych nikdy žádnou mudlovskou couru nešukal, to je mi proti srsti, od toho byli jiní." Zavrčel Lestrangre.

,,Kdo jsou oni?"Ptala se Minerva a znovu k němu přiblížila cigaretu a to skoro až k ústům.

,,Ježibaba mé matky a její mamánek Rastabánek." Řekl Rudolfus Lestrangre a tvářil se jako kyselé zelí.

,,Takže je Rastabána?"Ptala se překvapeně Minerva.

,,Phe mamánek Rastabánek si vymlátil koule na koštěti při famrpálu, kočičí lady, to si snad ještě pamatujete, ne on je Richarda posránka, mého miminkovského kurevského brášky." Zvedl Lestrengre k ní hlavu.

,,Třetí bratr, ale při zařazovaní žádný třetí Lestrengre nebyl!" Řekla udiveně Minerva.

,,On byl moták kočičí lady, nezvládl by ani udělat s koštětem hop a Wingárdium Leviosa." Prohlásil kysele Rudolfus.

,,Vy jste ho zabily?"Ptala se ponuře Minerva a odtáhla o trochu dál od Lestrangra cigaretu.

,,Ne otec ho odklidil na nějakou mudlovskou extra školu ať se učí. Zakázal ho matce zabít, i když ona velice ráda udělala." Řekl s úsměvem Lestrangre a pak doplnil.

,,Byl s ním jedině kříž a mne byl na obtíž, byl ode mne o šest let." Řekl Rudolfus.

Minerva rychle počítala. Rudolfus byl 56 ročník, takže ten Richard byl 62 tedy ročník Reguluse Blacka u Merlinovi hroudy.

,,Vy jste donutili 17 letého k sexu se starší ženou!" Řekla znechuceně Minerva.

,,Stačilo mámino Imperio podle všeho. Já u toho nebyl." Pokrčil rameny Rudolfus Lestrengre.

,,Do jaké školy tvého bratra poslali a doufám, že mu na tu událost vymazali paměť?" Řekla Minerva už držela hůlku pod krkem Lestrangra namísto cigarety jak byla zlostí bez sebe.

,,Jo matka paměťová kouzla neuměla a tak to ani na něm nezkoušela, aby se to neobrátilo proti ní samotné, však víte. Otočí se to proti vám jak potlouk. On jistě rád tam utekl, byl větší šprt, než co jsem poznal Snapa a Lupina. Kdyby chodil do Bradavic by byl horší než ti dva nebo Regulus Black. Alespoň na rozdíl ode mě si bude na do smrti pamatovat jak se stal mužem, já po tom letaxu si nic nepamatuji a to ani kousek kalhotek, což bych mile rád." Zubil se při posledním slově Lestrangre a v očích mu sálala šílenost podobná té co byla u jeho zesnulé manželky.

,,Kam ho poslal tvůj otec?"Ptala se s hůlkou na jeho krku Minerva.

,,Na Cambrigre, podle otce slavná mudlácká škola. Ať se učí ty nejlepší nesmysli." Zachechtal se Rudolfus Lestrangre.

Minerva nasadila vítězoslavný úsměv hraničící s nepříčetností. Strčila do tlamy Lestrangerovi cigaretu a popadla svoje věci a vypadla jak pára nad hrncem z výslechové místnosti. Bystrozorovi řekla, aby Lestrengre klidně tu cigaretu dokouřil a mašírovala si to k doku Azkabánu. Našla odpovědi na to co hledala, a jediné co zbývalo, bylo najít Richarda Lestrangra.

Což znamenalo jediné navštívit Cambrigre!

* * *

Susan Bonesová si zrovna balila věci a chystala jít domu a dát si po krušném dni horkou sprchu, když zaslechla z chodby křik. Vyběhla ven a někdo do ní vrazil.

,,Hej koukej kam šlapeš!" Obořila se na toho člověka Susan a pak se na tu osobu podívala ztuhla jí krev žilách.

Tam s hůlkou v pravé ruce a nožem v levé ruce stála celá od krve a s nápisem z beďárů na obličeji ,,práskač" Marietta Edgecombeová, bývalá členka Brumbálovi bradavické armády a přerývaně dýchala jako by běžela maraton.

,,Uhni s cesty Bonesová!" Štěkla na ní.

,,Nikdy Edgecombeová! Co jsi provedla? Doznej se svých činů jménem Ministerstva kouzel!" Zavrčela Susan a pozvedla svojí hůlku proti ní.

,,To by se ti tak líbilo, Crucio." Křikla jejím směrem Marietta.

Susan se kouzlo jen tak vyhnula tím že se skrčila do dřepu.

,,Expelliarmus, Pouta na tebe!" Zahřměla Susan tak jak to učil Harry a opakoval stále dokolečka Neville.

Mariettu to odhodilo do Ministerských dámských záchodů a kde přistála v jedné kabince kde už spoutaná omdlela. Hůlka přistála v ruce Susan, která jí strčila pod pásek své sukně.

Susan však Mariettou se teď nechtěla zaobírat a rozeběhla se směrem odkud ten Hagvaspárký vřed vyběhl. Po cestě odhodila své střevíčky, aby byla rychlejší, tak jako během bitvy o Bradavice. Tenkrát jí to pomohlo běžet na boso.

Dámou ona nikdy nebyla.

Přímo doletěla do atria, kde se shlukoval kolem kašny hlouček kouzelníku a čarodějek.

,,Léčitele honem nebo zemře!" Křikla nějaká ženská z odboru mezinárodní kouzelnické spolupráce. Susan se prodrala davem do jeho středu, kde na bobku seděla Aundrey Van Derrová a držela zmačkaný svetr na jedné z krvácejících ran na hrudi Percyho Weasleyho a stále opakovala, aby nezavíral oči.

A do prdele, pomyslela si Susan.

* * *

Bill Weasley seděl na židli a Fleur ho držela za ruku. Seděl na chodbě Munga a čekal společně se zbytkem rodiny na nějakou zprávu léčitelů ohledně Percyho. Aundrey chlácholil taťka a mamka držela zuby nehty Leona. George jako jediný stál opřen o zeď a bubnoval prsty do zdi Munga. Ginny seděla mezi Ronem a Harry a pokoušela se luštit křížovku. To ten rok už na špatné události neskončil. To musí všichni jeho bratři hledět tetičce smrti do očí. Přitom měl být na ministerstvu Percy v bezpečí. jak říkal ministr. Kinsley Pastorek udělal hned po bitvě několik bezpečnostních opatření ne?!

Když vlétla tátova lasička patrona do jeho a Fleur kuchyně zrovna když se chystali večeřet, tak ho rázem přešla chuť na tu lasagne a spěchali sem.

Ať mu klidně vystydne, hlavně, aby byl bráška v pořádku. On nechtěl ještě přejít o něho, stačil mu Fred.

V ten moment se přiřítil sám ministr kouzel osobně v podobě Kinsleyho Pastorka. Vypadal unaveně a nešťastně.

,,Něco nového o Percym?" Ptal se taťky.

Táta jenom zavrtěl hlavou. Ministr sjel hned do nejbližšího křesla a vydal znavený vzdech. Zavládlo zoufalé ticho na další půl hodinu. Pak konečně vyšel nějaký léčitel nebo spíš léčitelka. Stařičká bělovlasá s tlustými brýlemi jako Sybila Trelawneyová. Mamka s náručím s malým Leonem vstala a přivalila se k ní jako velká voda.

Dřív než mohla vyjádřit mamka otázku, tak jí léčitelka odpověděla.

,,Bude žít madam."

Billovi spadla z srdce Cheopsova pyramida. Percy bude žít, nebude muset se koukat na další hrob bratra, to byla taková úleva.

,,Otázka je jak plnohodnotný to život bude." Řekla léčitelka vzápětí.

,,Co tím myslíte?"Ptala se Aundrey.

,,Vám neodpovím slečno nejste z rodiny." Zamračila se na Aundrey léčitelka a koukala se na ní jako na odporný hmyz.

,,Odpovězte slečně jako bych tu otázku pokládal já!" Křikl na léčitelku táta.

Léčitelka si pohrdavě odfrkla.

,,Pan Percyval Weasley utrpěl závažné poranění hrudní tepny, nadledvin a jater. To vše jsme stabilizovali a zaléčili a dále budeme léčit, ale je tu ještě zraněni s kterým si nevíme rady ani na naší vysoké úrovni léčitelské nauky dneška a to jeho poranění páteře. Došlo k poškození 12 hrudního obratle a nejsme schopni říci jak to ovlivní jeho život. Jen čas uvidí. Teď mě prosím omluvte mám další závažné případy, už jsem tu ztratila dost času. A nezapomeňte přispět na konto sv. Munga. Každý galeon je pro dobrou věc." Řekla léčitelka a když odcházela bylo od ní slyšet.

,,Jako by ten galeon měli, jsou to Weasleyovi."

,,Co to bylo za nafrněnou bábu?" Ozval se George jako první.

,,Šéf léčitelka Munga, Dorothea Pamlsková." Řekl Kinsley Pastorek.

,,Ježibaba jedna, jen tak nám říci do očí, že možná Percy nebude moct už nikdy chodit a neříci ani omlouváme se víc udělat nemůžeme nebo něco v tom smyslu. Tak jako u Olivera. Jako by s tím nic nechtěla dělat, ta karkulinka. To jí straší na majáku!?" Rozmáchl rukama Georg a otočil se na Kinsleyho Pastorka.

,,Co vy pane ministře Pastorku, vidíte jak to tu chodí?! Tohle nemocnice dělá z kouzelníků a čarodějek tak jedině mrzáky, to s vám to líbí, že to tak necháváte nebo co?" Vmetl mu do tváře George.

,,Georgi.." Chtěla mu něco říci mamka, ale Pastorek se ozval.

,,Já bohužel nemám schopné léčitele Georgi Weasley. Víš dobře, že Smrtijedi při svém nájezdu na Mungo zavraždili tucet léčitelů a těch dobrých fakticky ubylo. Musíme počkat až doroste nová generace…" Dál se Kinsley Pastorek nedostal, jelikož mu George jednu vlepil.

,,Až doroste nová generace ty vole, copak jste takový imbecil, že nepožádáte ostatní státy o pomoc. Fleur, že by Francie nám klído pído poslala svoje léčitele nebo klidně Rusko nebo USA, Kanada nebo Austrálie! To jste tak nemožný toto zařídit ministře. Takto tu budou kouzelnici a čarodějky tak jedině umírat na banality jako lidé ve třetím světe někde v Africe. Přitom jsme Velké Británii, která se počítá mezi nejvyspělejší země světa, když to vezmu po mudlovsku." Řekl jedovatě do očí Georg ministru kouzel Kinsleymu Pastorkovi. Ten na něho se díval vyplašeně jako kuře.

Vyndal hůlku.

,,Alohomora!" Řekl a otevřel si dveře od sálu sv. Munga.

,,Harry a Rone, já tu Percyho nenechám ani minutu těm felčařům. Převezeme Percyho do Královské Londýnské nemocnice, tam bude o něho lépe postaráno než tady. Mě tam také lečí, Percyho z chřipky tam také vyléčili raz dva bez následků, tak proč by ho tam nepostavili na nohy. Těm lidem tam na rozdíl od těchto idiotu věřím. Ať se Mungo se svými mastičkáři a pitomci jde vysrat na hnůj. U mě nepoznali ani pitomé žaludeční vředy, tak bůh ví na co u Percyho zapomněli. Já tu Percyho nenechám! Já o dalšího bráchu přijít nehodlám." A už si to štrádoval směrem k sálům.

Ron a Harry na sebe překvapeně pohlédli, ale pak se zvedli a šli za Georgem.

Bill koukal jako z jara, spadlí na znak.

,,Georg má tuze pravdu. Francie klidně pošle náhradu za vaše léčitele, když o to požádáte. Nic těžkého." Řekla rudá ve tvářích Fleur a hleděla na ministra jako by ho chtěla upálit za živa.

,,George má naprostou pravdu, Kinsley. Jsem tebou zklamaný, že si nepodnikl žádné kroky pro zachování nějaké úrovně naší léčitelské péče o naše lidi." Zvedl se taťka a napřímil se do jeho opravdové výšky a šel druhou stranou chodby pryč.

,,Arthure, kam jdeš?" Ptala se mamka.

,,Něco co jsem už měl udělat už před lety. Být pro jednou otec Percyho Weasleyoho, jdu vynadat řediteli Munga za jeho bandu pitomců drahá Molly." Řekl taťka a zmizel chodby, tedy se někam přemístil.

,,Hlavně neudělej žádnou hloupost Arthure." Řekla tiše mamka.

,,Pane ministře proč vůbec někdo zaútočili na Percyho? Já už to nechápu, nejprve Neville a pak Percy. To se všichni zbláznili?" Ptala se vyčítavě Ginny.

,,Za to můžu já slečno. Nechal jsem ho v jisté záležitosti pracovat na vlastní pěst. Měl bych doopravdy funkci ministra kouzel složit. Zašel jsem moc daleko." Řekl Kinsley Pastorek a dal hlavu do dlaní.

V tu ránu měl na na obě pohledy všech okolo.

,,Jo to by jste měl!" Křikla Fleur.

* * *

Cordelie Winterserová zrovna na recepci Londýské královské nemocnice si povídala s kamarádkou ohledně drbu, že jedna anestezioložka podle všeho se vyspala s jedním z mediků co si tu dělají povinné kolečko. V tom se jí ozval její mobil.

Vyndala ho z kapsy a hned viděla, že je to její přítel George. Zvedla mu to.

,,Conny potřebuji tvojí pomoc slunéčko. Je otázka života a smrti."

,,Co se děje Georgi?"Ptala se Conny.

,,Bráchu Percyho pobodali a ti felčaři to nějak pohnojili a dále makat nechtějí. Vezu ho na urgentní příjem. Potřebuji, abys to ohlásila u těch tvých kolegů. Budu tam za tři minuty." Řekl George.

Cordelie dala mobil na hlas a poklepala na rameno opodál stojící a otráveně se tvářícího chirurga.

,,Tvého bráchu pobodali, kde přesně." Ptala se Conny nahlas a chirurg zbystřil jak ostříž.

,,Hrudník a břicho. Rone kolik ran tam Percy má?"Ptal Georg a Conny poznala hned hlasy v zadu. To byl George mladší brácha Ron a jeho kamarád Harry Potter.

,,Ehm čtyři, ta jedna je dost velká. Ti pitomci to pořádně nezacelili. Teče z toho krev. Šlápni do plyn Georgi." Bylo slyšet mladšího bráchu George.

,,Tady Daniel Monlight, chirurg, jak je na tom pacient s dýcháním?" Ptal se přes mobil její kolega a druhou rukou vytáčel číslo na urgentní příjem.

,,Dáváme mu dýchání pomocí vaku, jde to. Dík za optání. Jenom se mi nelíbí bráchy nohy nemůžeme je narovnat. Má je pokrčené." Řekl hlas George a Cordelie poznala, že George má strach.

,,To bude šokem Georgi." Řekla co nejvíce klidně, zatímco její kolega mluvil na urgentní oddělení, ať se připraví na pobodaného pacienta.

Pak to položil a otočil se na ní.

,,Winterserová ty se mnou a měj přítele na drátu." A už běžel na urgentní oddělení a Cordelie za ním.

Doběhli tam právě včas, protože George zrovna vypnul motor a lezl ze svého fialového auta.

,,Kde je pacient." Ptal se Daniel.

,,Vzádu." Vyhrkl Georg.

Cordelie se zděsila, když viděla Percyho na nosítkách, ale rychle se uklidnila, jako nemocniční sestra.

Kolem Percyho se seběhli hned čtyři doktoři a za běhu řvali na sebe pokyny co bude třeba udělat.

,,Georgi co se stalo přesně?" Ptala se Cordelie ačkoliv viděla, že trojce přední stojící je bledá ve tvářích a Ron tak trochu vyděšeně se dívá na své ruce od krve.

,,Nějaká ženská ho pobodala když šel z práce." Odpověděl místo jejího přítele Harry Potter.

Conny si to zařadila ne mezi příjemné pracovní pracovní úrazy a vzala George za ramena.

,,Neboj Georgi, tady dají Percyho do kupy."

,,Ta léčitelka říkala, že možná už nikdy nebude chodit. Percy má něco s páteří." Vysoukal ze sebe Georg.

Cordelie pozvedla oči a prosmykla se kolem George a popadla nemocniční telefon a volala směr sálu, aby kolegovy i tuto informaci sdělila s mírou lží. Ten jí za to poděkoval a hned volal na pomoc dalšího kolegu na pomoc. Díky tomu zjistila, že její kolegové nevědomky dali Georgiho bratra na sál pro akademické účely. Pro ni a ostatní výhoda.

,,Georgi, Rone a Harry mi v tom Percyho nenecháme samotného. Pojďte se mnou!" Řekla a popadla George a Rona za ruku a šla si to směr učebny nad operačním sálem.

* * *

Minerva McGonagolová byla v Cambrigské univerzitní knihovně a hledala v místních ročenkách bakalářů. akorát měla těžkou práci. Tady bylo víc jak 200 oborů a ještě více podoboru, které jste mohli studovat a ona hledala jehlu v kupce sena a to doslova. Absolventů bylo hodně a to i v letech 80 až 88 ve kterých hledala.

,,Hledáte někoho konkrétního madam?"Ptala se jí mladá černoška, podle knih v rukou místní studentka či knihovnice.

,,Ano mého nevlastního synovce, slečno. Chtěla bych mu zdělit, že jeho maminka umřela. Víte on utekl od rodiny a mi jsme o něm naposled slyšeli tady, jako o studentovi." Zalhala bez červenání Minerva.

,,Smutné, ale ten tu asi už nebude, když hledáte v ." Řekla ta mladá žena, když se podívala na tu hromadu ročenek přede ní.

,,Já to dobře vím slečno, ale je to má jediná moje stopa." Řekla Minerva.

,,Hm jak se jmenoval madam, tady z té doby dost profesorů ještě učí. Mohla bych se jich pozeptat." Nabídla jí bez okolků pomoc ta žena.

,,Richard Lestrangre." Řekla Minerva.

Ta mladá žena na ní vyvalila svoje hnědé oči a vypískla jako myš.

,,Vy jste příbuzná s profesorem Lestrangrem!?" Ptala se jí vyjukaně.

,,Vy ho znáte?"Ptala se Minerva stejně překvapeně a nemohla uvěřit svému štěstí.

,,Já chodím na přednášky pana profesora Lestrangra o genetické modifikaci obilnin v méně výnosných půdách. Profesor Letrangre je přední genetický botanik zde na Cambrigre. Pracuje na mezinárodním projektu výzkumu sekvenčního kódu DNA obilnin, který má zachránit mnoho lidí před hladomory madam. Je machr v zeleném. Na něho nemá ani starý Edkins, sorry profesor Edkins, vedoucí katedry. Počkejte tu chvíli." Řeklo děvče a někam odběhlo.

Minerva se v šoku koukala za ní. Richard Lestrangre, moták, to dotáhl na profesora na Cambrigrské univerzitě! Rudolfus očividně ohledně svého bratra nelhal ohledně jeho inteligence. A jestli poslouchala Nevilla správně, tak botanika byla mudlovská věda příbuzná s bylinkářstvím velice blízce, jinak by jí u svých žáků Neville tak často nezmiňoval.

V tom přiběhlo děvče se čtyřmi knížkami a dalo je s úctou před Minervu.

,,Tady madam, jsou knížky, pod kterými je profesor Lestrengre podepsán jako autor. Obzvlášť tato o struktuře klíčení dlouhozrnné rýže a jejím růstu je velice zajímavá, ale pro vás jako laika to bude poněkud dost obtížné čtení." Řeklo děvče.

,,Ne nevadí slečno, mám kolegyni, která se botanikou a pěstitelstvím zabývá, ehm já sama jsem vyučovala literaturu, teď už jsem v důchodu." Řekla Minerva a zase lhala.

,,Bod pro vás madam, vaše kolegyně jistě to pochopí. Jinak když se tu zeptáte na katedře biologie a botaniky, kde profesor Lestrengre je zašitý, tak řekne buď laboratoř nebo skleník. On je profesor Lestrangre jako šnek. Nosí si svoje věci vždy sebou." Řekla ta očividně studentka a dodala.

,,Ale dnes už tu není. On tu je jenom dopoledne, mám ještě malé děti a jeho choť mu totiž zemřela před rokem někde na dálném východě. Ona byla zpravodajka víte. Chudák pan profesor, to si nezasloužil." Řekl s povzdechem děvče.

Minerva pokývala hlavou.

,,Promiňte madam, ale já už musím běžet. Profesorka Bobbinsová dbá na včasnou docházku jejích přednášek." Řeklo děvče a už letělo z knihovny s knížkou v ruce.

Minerva pohlédla na barevně provedené knihy s potiskem pro ní obilí a usmála se. Nejprve si ty knížky přečte a pak si zajde za Richardem Lestragrem. Snad když nebude vědět poradí Ponoma, když tohle je spíše její obor. Taková knížka a její způsob na psání vypoví většinou více o autorovi než rozhovor s ním, přišlo Minervě.

* * *

Percy si připadal jako by ho nadvakrát přejeli Bradavickým expres tam a zpět. Jenom z námahou otevřel oči. Uviděl bílí strop. Cítil že má něco jako masku na nose a puse a byl celý podivně otupělý, jako by mu jeho tělo vůbec nepatřilo. Celkově si Percy připadal jako by se právě narodil a nic nevěděl a neznal.

,,No konečně ses Percy probudil, už jsem se bál, že ti dali toho uspávadla moc." Uslyšel ke svému překvapení Percy hlas George.

,,Georgi?" Zeptal se s vypětím všech svých nynějších sil Percy.

Ještě si na poněkud hlubší díky vytrhnutým mandlím hlas George nezvykl. Ne, že by huhlal jako Hagrid, ale nebyl to hlas na který byl od George zvyklý.

,,Jo bratře. Jak se cítíš a hlavně cítíš svoje ručky a nožky?"Ptal se George.

,,Nevím … spíš… jsem unavený." Dostal ze sebe Percy popravdě.

,,To je ok Percy. Máš za sebou léčitele z Munga a pak doktory z Královské londýnské nemocnice. No blbci z Munga u tebe pokazili co mohli." Řekl George a ukázal pod nos Percyho malou skleničku s uzávěrem ve které něco bylo. Percy však bez brejlí neviděl co to je.

,,Nechali ti tam kus nože, co do tebe ta čuba zapíchla, dále kus tvého odštípnutého žebra, které málem ti doputovalo do srdíčka a pak ten kus obratle, co se ti zapíchl bůh ví kde. Fušeři ti prevíti z Munga. Víš ty co Percy, já ti z těch pozůstatků udělám amulet a příští rok touto dobou ti to dám jako dárek k tvým druhým narozkám. Ty ses brácho dnes podruhé narodil." Řekl George a zatřepal tou skleničkou před Percyho nosem. No pěkně to zacinkalo podle Percyho.

,,Ok … neva.. když teď si ještě zdřímnu.. Georgi?" Zeptal se Percy.

,,Ne jen si zdřímni Percy, poslední dobou si moc ponocoval. To není zdravý brácho." Řekl George a dal tu skleničku asi na stolek podle zvuku a Percy těsně než usnul ucítil, že mu George rozcuchal vlasy.

Usnul pak jako když ho do vody hodí.

* * *

**Přidané 9.9.2019**

**Poznámka od elenor:**

**Omlouvám se, že byla taková proluka mezi přidáním nové kapitoly. Bohužel mi stonal můj noťas a tak nebylo možno se k tomu dostat. Rozhodně budu teď přidávat více často. Měla jsem zde pár komentářů i konstruktivní kritikou. Jenom jednu kritickou poznámku beru spíše jako nesmyslnou. Ano komolím občasně jména, ale když se podíváte na zahraniční autory, dělají to též a pokud vezmu doslovně případ Astorie Greengrássové, tak podle stránek a zadám Torie nebo Tori, tak mi vyjde okolo 8 desítek povídek s Astorii Greengrássovou a nepočítám i další autory. Je používaná zkratka jejího jména a mne přijde velice příjemné jí používat. Hlavně z úst Draca a dalších. Jistě máte také zkratky pro své přátele, kteří mají delší nebo ne moc moderní jména. (Jiřka namísto Jiřina, Lady namísto Milada a tak dál). Jinak děkuji za veškeré komentáře včetně toho o Hermioně. **

**S pozdravem vaše elenor**


	5. Kapitola 5 - Smrtelná nesmrtelná teta

**Kapitola 5 – Smrtelná nesmrtelná teta**

Margarita Dursleyová, které neřekli její jinak než Marge, vystoupila za deštivého chladného říjnového odpoledne z taxíku v Kvikákově u domu s číslem popisným 4 a otevřela svůj růžový deštník s motivem koček a zaplatila taxikáři cestu sem od vlakového nádraží v Guildfordu. Ten jí za dížko donesl ke dveřím její kufr a slušně se rozloučil jak se patří. Marge otevřela dveře a do nosu jí vrazil puch něčeho hnijícího, pravděpodobně potraviny. Rychle zjistila, že to vychází z koše. Proč ta štětka Petunie nevynesla se svými krámy i koš?!

Koš letěl i se svým obsahem do nejbližší popelnice. Však Vernovi koupí nový. Podívala se kolem sebe. No alespoň zanechala ta ženská vše cenné jako hifi sestavu, televizi, pračku, sušičku, myčku a ledničku a do trezoru se také nedostala. Heslo měl jenom Vernon podle všeho, jak mu doporučila ještě před svatbou s tou Petunii. Marge neměla pochopení pro tento rozvod. Vernon její bratr byl v jejích očích dokonalý manžel pro každou ženu. Tak proč se najednou rozvádějí. Marge měla pocit, že Vernon naletěl zlatokopce. Takže jakmile na něho padlo křivé obvinění, tak si udělala ty zranění sama nechala zašít Vernona, aby mohla hledat lepší postavení a dost možná i chlapa.

No to jí neprojde, o to se Marge postará a Vernon se bude mít bez ní také lépe. Ona o svého o šest let mladšího bratra vždy jako starší sestra starala.

A ona nikdy ten svazek mezi ní a Vernonem neschvalovala. Podle ní byla Petunie nepovedené štěně jako její sestra Lillieana nebo Lily jak se to děvče jmenovalo, tak jedině vhodné k utracení jakmile se narodilo. Tak jako to dělala Marge, se svými šlechtěnými buldočky. Když bylo slabé, tak mu zlomila vaz, aby jeho silnější a macatější sourozenci měli více mléka u feny. Podobně jako to dělala její matka s telaty. Žádná škoda podle Marge.

Teď by to tu měla dát do pořádku pro Vernona, aby až ho jako nevinného propustí se sem mohl vrátit.

A měla by přivést k rozumu Dudleyho a přimět ho začít se chovat jako správný Dursley. Marge sundala nejprve všechen igelit s nábytku a přidala kytkám v bazénku vodu. Pak si vzala z baru láhev whisky a nalila si dvě skleničky. Jednu na zkažený žaludek z hnijícího koše a další na zdraví před večeří. Tak jak to dělala vždy.

Prdí na doktora, který jí vyhrožuje cirhózou jater. Ona je přece Dursleyová a ti jí nikdy neměli. Jenom kecy doktorské, na ty ona poslouchat nebude, ona přece ví jak se svým tělem nakládat.

* * *

Harry Potter nakupoval potraviny na víkend v obchodě na Bethlem Green když si všiml, že ho někdo oslovil Harry. Otočil se s červenou paprikou v ruce na toho člověka.

První chvíli tu osobu nepoznal. Měla jiný účes, jiné oblečení a tak trochu jinak se něho tvářila, než když ji viděl naposledy. Doopravdy však tam stála před ním teta Petunie nebo ho šálil zrak.

,,Jsi to ty Harry Jamesi Pottere?"Ptala se ho celým jménem.

,,Teto Petunie co tu děláš?"Ptal se Harry.

,,Jenom si tu pro sebe nakupuji a vidím, že ty také nakupuješ, ale asi pro větší armádu než já." Řekla a zahleděla se do jeho nákupního vozíku.

Tam ležel toustový chleba, dvakrát tomatová omáčka, vatové tyčinky do uší, zase došli, minerální voda celé balení, dresing, půl kila hovězího zadního, tři litry mléka ve láhvích, zelený sáčkový čaj, konzerva fazolí a hajzl papír a to Harry zdaleka neměl všechno co bylo na nákupním lístku.

,,Já teď bydlím dvěma kamarády v baráku po kmotrovi, teto." Řekl Harry a dal do pytlíku tři červené papriky a nechal je trůnit na toustovém chlebu.

,,Jo Dudley mi říkal něco podobného Harry." Řekla jeho teta a vzala do ruky jednu hlávku čínského zelí.

Harry byl čím dál překvapenější. Nejen, že se s ním teta normální baví, ale oslovuje ho Harry a ne jenom kluku, jak to bylo u ní obvyklé.

,,Ty jsi mluvila s Dudleym?!" Ptal se Harry proto.

,,Ano měla jsem s ním asi u mě nejvíce mateřský rozhovor všech dob. Takže vím na čem s ním sem." Uchechtla se teta Petunie.

Harry si první chvíli myslel, že on i Dudley létají v pořádně velkém maléru!

,,Ehm teto já v tom prsty nemám." Řekl Harry.

,,Ne ty Harry ne, naopak jsem ráda, že jsi Dudleymu pomohl. Chtěla bych ti toho více říci, máš teď více času nebo někam spěcháš?"Ptala se ho teta Petunie.

Harry byl touto prosbou zaražený. To má být divadlo, aby ho pak mohla v soukromí beze svědků seřvat jak to dělávala, když ještě u ní a strýce bydlel? Jestli je to tak, tak to obrátí na svou stranu.

Nasadil úsměv jako andělíček a řekl.

,,No teto teď zrovna se mi to nehodí, ale víš ty co, co kdybys přišla v sobotu ke mně na večeři. Pokud ti nevadí, že budeš v moderním kouzelnickém domě."

No a s Ronem, Nevillem malou Verčou a Harry se rozhodl pozvat Seamuse a Draca Malfoye na večeři, aby měl proti tetince pořádnou opozici.

,,Ale vůbec ne, vlastně jsem trochu zvědavá, jak to v takovém kouzelnickém domě chodí." Řekla teta Petunie.

,,Tak tedy dobrá teto. Bydlím na Grimmouldově náměstí nebo spíš náměstíčku číslo popisné dvanáct. Ten barák nejprve neuvidíš, jsme kouzly schovaní, ale já pro tebe zajdu nebo někdo z mých přátel. Asi budeš trochu zklamaná, máme už podobné vybavení jako bylo u vás v Kvikálkově. Satelit, televizi, elektřinu a podobně. Takže tak okolo šesté ok teto?" Ptal se Harry.

,,To rozhodně stihnu." Řekla teta Petunie.

,,Tak zatím teto Petunie, já chci dokončit nákup." Řekl Harry a odešel směrem oddělení drogerie.

,,Hezký zbytek dne Harry." Řekla teta Petunie a zamířila směrem do cukrovinek.

* * *

Rodina Weasleyů seděla společně u páteční večeře. No skoro všichni. Byl tu pan Weasley, paní Weasleyová, dále Ron, malý Leon spinkal v kolébce, pak Bill a Fleur a přijala pozvání i Aundrey, aby netrávila veškerý čas v práci nebo u Percyho. Ten tem měl zase návštěvu v podobě George.

V tom se rozhořel oheň v krbu a vylezl z něho neznámý bystrozor s hnědými vlasy a knírkem, jeden konec knirku se kroutil nahoru a druhý dolů.

,,Dobrý večer přeji, je toto Doupě?" Ptal se.

,,Ano přejete si pane?"Ptal se pan Weasley.

,,Ano jdu ve smutné záležitosti." Řekl bystrozor a sundal svojí kouzelnickou čapku.

,,Je něco s Percym?!" Ptala se vyplašeně Aundrey.

,,O tom nic nevím, já jdu v jiné záležitostí slečno." Řekl bystrozor.

,,O co se jedná, že nás rušíte u večeře?" Ptal se Ron.

,,Dnes se nám přiznal domácí skřítek, že zabil svojí paní, při pomoci s vykonáním koupele. S lítostí vám musím oznámit, že dnes skonala vaše drahá příbuzná Muriel Hester Prewettová. Upřímnou soustrast." Sklonil kajícně hlavu bystrozor.

U stolu zavládlo ticho. Rodina Weasleyová a ostatní měli smíšené pocity. Molly byla nešťastná, že jí umřel další člen rodiny. Arthur si niterně oddechl, že není nic tak zlého neudálo, jenom zemřela 107 letá prateta Molly, Ron byl dokonce rád, že stará čabraka tetička Muriel konečně natáhla bačkory a Aundrey se cítila trochu špatně, že se dějí této rodině takové hrozné věci.

,,No co měla dlouhý a naplněný život, viď má Mollinko. Jistě by nechtěla, abychom kvůli ní přestali pít a jíst co hrdlo ráčí. Bylo by to vůči tetě Muriel neuctivé. Pane bystrozore jak se vůbec jmenujete?"Ptal se pan Weasley.

,,Corbin Verson." Řekl chováním pozůstalého zaskočený bystrozor.

,,Tak pane Versone přisedněte k nám ke stolu. Teta Muriel by jistě nerada viděla, kdyby jste od nás odcházel o hladu. Rone dojdi do sklepa pro tu láhev skřetího vína, co nám teta darovala. Na počest tetičky Muriel pozvedneme číše." Zavelel pan Weasley.

Molly překvapeně hleděla na svého manžela, Ron se díval na svého tátu jako by mu přeskočilo, Aundrey to pokládala za dobrý prostředek k uctění památky této ženy, kterou vůbec neznala a bystrozor byl prostě jenom bezradný z této rodiny.

* * *

Tou dobou bušil na dveře Zobí ulice 4 poslíček Pizza servisu jako bezhlavý. Měl na tuto adresu donést jednu maxi pizzu Americana, ale nikdo mu neotevíral. Přitom bylo rozsvíceno v kuchyni a podle všeho i v lodžii, jak viděl z okna. Jestli je to nějaký pitomý vtip od jeho kolegy z pizza servisu, tak ho práskne šéfovi, že v kuchyni po zavíračce se dívá na porno za peníze za elektřinu pizza servisu. V tom si všiml, zapnutého sporáku a smradu z připálených vajíček. Vždyť se jim to tu vznítí! Pomyslel si poslíček zděšeně. Rozhodl se vykonat svojí občanskou povinnost a zachránit ten barák před požárem. Vykopl dveře baráku pizzu nechal na telefonním stolku vřítil se do kuchyně a sundal pánev z ploténky a hodil jí do dřezu, pustil na připečená vejce vodu a vypnul sporák. Podrbal se na strništi. Kde jsou obyvatelé tohoto baráku? No v kuchyni nikdo nebyl a ani v jídelně.

Šel tedy do lodžie a tam si všiml prošedivělé hlavy před puštěnou televizí s večerními zprávami sedící na gauči. Jak může někdo tak tvrdě spát. Jedině, že ten člověk je neslyšící. Poslíček se jednou s tím už setkal. Obšel tedy gauč a chtěl zkusit drobky té znakové řeči co uměl, ale když tam došel tak se zhrozil a přímo vydal pisklavý kvik jako myš. Byla tam žena kolem padesátky a mrtvá! Byla celá modrá v obličeji, z úst měla vyplazený tlustý jazyk a vypoulené oči, které se na něho skleněně dívali. Ruce měla sevřené na hrudi. Poslíček vyděšeně vyběhl na chodbu a popadl telefon a volal 999, že má u zákazníka mrtvolu ženy.

O hodinu později už přijížděl do Zobí za zvědavosti celé ulice, díky minulým událostem na této adrese, pohřební vůz. Přivolaný lékař s kyselým obličejem vysvětloval místnímu ospalému policistovi, že Margarita Dursleyová s velkou pravděpodobností skonala na udušení v důsledku zaskočení velkého nerozžvýkaného kousku čokolády s arašídy, ale nařídí přesto pitvu, aby se toto vše potvrdilo. Policista souhlasil. Podle lékaře tělesná konstituce paní se neslučovala s čokoládou, kterou spořádala. Policista jenom mírně pokýval hlavou, když kolem něho prošli čtyři chlapi od pohřební služby s velkým penálem s Margaritou Dursleyovou.

* * *

Percy se cítil jako by prospal celý týden, když se znovu probudil. Cítil se už rozhodně lépe, ale stále mu bylo jako čerstvě narozené myšce.

,,Och co bych za to dal, mít svoje brýle." Řekl nahlas svojí prosbu. Hle někdo mu je dal na jejich místo.

,,Aundrey?" Ptal se překvapeně Percy.

,,Ranko Percy, jak se cítíš miláčku?"Ptala se ho usměvavě Aundrey.

,,Kolik je hodin?"Ptal se na oplátku Percy, který neměl absolutní páru kolik je hodin. Chtěl se posadit, ale nešlo mu to, jak byl stále slabý. Aundrey popadla nějakou věcičku, zmáčkla tlačítko a Percyho vrchní část nemocniční postele se automaticky zvedla, tak, že skoro Percy seděl. Percyho trochu z toho na hrudi zabolelo. Až teď si všiml, že má v nose nějakou hadičku, v ruce infuzi a na břiše obvazy v druhé ruce zapíchnutou také nějakou hadičku s červenou tekutinou a nějaké diblíky připevněné pod nemocničním andělem na těle, mimo toho náramku na ruce s jeho jménem a nějaký kolík upevněný na prstu. Dost se zděsil všech těch přístrojů kolem něho, která pípaly, vrněly a vydávaly různé podivné zvuky.

,,Je 8 hodin a 35 minut ráno Percy jestli se ptáš na čas." Řekla Aundrey.

,,Neměla by jsi náhodou být v práci Aundrey?"Ptal se Percy.

Aundrey dala pohoršeně ruce přes prsa a řekla.

,,Já o víkendu Percy nehodlám pracovat, zas taková workoholička nejsem."

,,On je víkend?"Ptal se Percy překvapeně.

,,Ano zlatíčko, je víkend." Řekla Aundrey.

V tom se otevřely dveře pokoje a do něho vstoupila Cordelie.

,,Halo ve spolek, doufám, že nejdu v nevhod. A Percy ty jsi už vzhůru, to je dobře." Řekla.

,,Tobě také Conny." Řekla Aundrey.

,,Halo." Řekl jenom Percy, který tuhle návštěvu fakticky nečekal.

,,Kde máš George?"Ptala se Aundrey.

,,Ten pucuje u holek na sesterně ten dort, který přinesla naše kolegyně Moira nám k jejím narozkám. Já moc punčový nemusím, tak jsem ho přenechala Georgi. Na nervy je dobrý také." Řekla Conny.

,,Však on si to zaslouží. Až příště pojedu za rodiči tak mu přivezu nejlepší pralinky co budeme mít v obchodě. Zachránil mi Percyho." Řekla Aundrey.

,,George, že mě zachránil, ten by pro mne nehnul ani brvou." Ušklíbl se Percy.

,,Jo to se mýlíš Percy o celou Evropu. Musím uznat, že máš úžasného bráchu." Řekla Aundrey.

,,Nerozumím, co má být tak Georgi tak úžasného." Řekl Percy.

,,Idiote, tvůj bratr ti zachránil holý zadek, Percyvale, jinak by jsi byl v penále a mířil do chlaďáku márnice." Řekla Conny.

Percy zbledl.

,,Conny buď trochu milejší. Percy ještě není v pořádku." Řekla Aundrey.

,,Ten má srdce v pořádku a ostatní je pod kontrolou Aundrey. Takže nějaký ten stres snese. Já říkám jenom tak jak to je. Já moc pacientům nelžu." Řekla Conny.

,,Ale nemusíš to tak něho vybalit, když před pár dny …" Aundrey se odmlčela.

,,Klidně to řeknu na rovinu. Lovili jsme tě smrtce z lopaty Percyvale." Řekla Conny.

,,To jako …" Nedokončil větu Percy.

,,Jo měl jsi namále Percy, bylo s tebou fakticky zle miláčku. Málem jsi mi umřel." Řekla Aundrey.

Percy jenom polkl.

,,To vaše Mungo to zvysoka podělalo, bych řekla. Nechat tě v takovém stavu. Už nenechám mého George tam ani špičkou boty vstoupit. Ne toho tam nepustím, k těm fušerum. Mungo bude pro něho zakázané! " Řekla naštvaně Conny a vypadala, že by dokázala Mungo podpálit.

,,A co přesně se mnou bylo? Ehm já si to nepamatuji…" Řekl celý nesvůj Percy.

,,Ach jo, malá amnézie, to jsem mohla tušit." Povzdechla si Conny.

,,Když jsi šel z práce Percy, tak tě napadla jedna ženská a pobodala tě nožem před mýma očima. Samozřejmě tě přemístili do Munga, ale tam asi měla službu nejhorší sebranka a i když řekli, že budeš celkem v pořádku, tak jsi asi nebyl. George se naštval a vyndal za stav Munga ministru kouzel a jednu mu vlepil a pak tě s Ronem a Harrym Potterem unesli z Munga a vzali tě sem." Řekla Aundrey.

,,Jo George není blbej a rovnou si uvědomil, že tě musí dovést na urgentní příjem. Tady si tě vzali do parády mí kolegové. No pak je ještě museli vyštrachat ty zásoby krve na tebe. Musím říct, že asi budu v dohledné době konzultovat s tvými bratry a tebou až se uzdravíš, jestli nechcete pravidelně darovat krev. Máte zajímavou krevní skupinu." Řekla Conny.

,, Ale budu v pořádku ne?" Ptal se Percy a pozvedl ruku k hrudi, kde nahmatal pod obvazy velkou jizvu na hrudi.

,,Ano, ale ne hned. Nejsme kouzelnici jako vy, ale máme také dobrou medicínu, možná lepší než vy, když vidím tvůj případ Percy." Řekla Conny.

,,No v Belgii by se to rozhodně nestalo, to vy tu máte léčitelskou péči v háji." Řekla zamračeně Aundrey.

,,Aha takže je to britský problém, dobře vědět. Je dobře co udělal Georgi potom." Usmála se Conny.

,,Jo teď musí mít ministr a blbci z Munga pekelné ráno." Zasmála se Aundrey.

,,Co George provedl?"Ptal se Percy poplašeně.

,,Počkej někde to mám." Řekla Aundrey a vzala na klín svojí kabelku a vylovila z ní vydání Denního věštce.

,,Já ti to přečtu Percy." Řekla a Aundrey a začala číst článek hned na druhé straně.

,,Sv. Mungo je v katastrofálním stavu. Není schopné léčit pacienty! A to je jenom začátek článku Percy."

,, Cože?"Ptal se Percy.

,,No tvůj bráška za pomoci té odbojové skupiny ve které byl s tvým bráškou Ronem a Harry Potterem vyhlásil válku Mungu. Nějakou Alici Spinnetovou požádal o napsáním reportáže o ničemnosti a blbosti léčitelů Sv. Munga. Psali o urgentnosti zlepšení léčitelského stavu u Munga. Také vyzývají veškeré kouzelníky a čarodějky, aby v případě nemoci vyhledali péči v Irsku, ve Francii nebo u nějaké soukromé léčitelské kliniky, protože jak se tu píše by mohli z Munga odejít v horším stavu než přišli a také tam řekli, že ministr zatím není schopen s tím nic udělat, jelikož v léčitelství jako bývalí bystrozor se nevyzná a rady zatím nevyslyšel. Jinými slovy Georgi poslal na Mungo dobře mířenou kletbu a Pastorkovi poslal bombu hnojůvku." Řekla Aundrey a usmála se ďábelsky.

Percymu málem spadly brýle z nosu. Co to George provedl?!

,,No noviny jsou mocná zbraň a můj George to ví." Řekla Aundrey.

,,Jo ještě se mu jako svědci podepsala celá vaše rodina, Harry Potter, Hermiona Grengerová, Lee Jordán, Angelina Johnsonová, Seamus Finnigen, Neville Longbottom, Draco Malfoy, Minerva McGonagolová, Fillius Kratiknot, Horácio Křiklan, Ponoma Pýtrová a dokonce i paní Narcissa Malfoyová a Androméda Tonsková a ty jména jsou natolik zvučná, že si dokážu představit že Mungo se topí v hulácích a milý ministr též." Řekla Aundrey.

,,Merline." Řekl Percy.

,,George měl už delší čas zlost na Mungo za svoje přátele a blízké, takže ty jsi byl Percy poslední kapka, když Georgi prdly pomyslné pojistky."Řekla Conny.

,,No George je občas jako puma, ale nedivím se, vy to máte po vaší mamince trošku všichni." Řekla Aundrey.

,,Jak se Georgi podařilo ty podpisy sehnat tak rychle?"Ptal se Percy.

,,Ehm to nebyl on, ale dost nasraný další člen vaší rodiny, tvoje malá sestřička Ginny. A ta je rychlejší než projímadlo Percy." Řekla Conny.

,,Já mám před tou holkou obdiv. Poté co pan ministr vysvětlil, co jsi poslední měsíc dělal a proč ti to ta to pravděpodobně ženská udělala, tak tvoje drahá sestřička nejprve použila na pana ministra nějakou ošklivou kletbu a následně mu dala přes hubu, ale ne fackou jako Georg, ale rovnou pěstí. Má sílu, ta Ginny, nesmím jí podcenit, panu ministru vylétl ten jeho zlatý zub z huby. No ale zasloužil si to." Řekla Aundrey.

,,No já jsem slyšela o tvé švagrové Fleur, moc milá ženská, že musel od Pastorka jí odtrhnout až bratr Bill, aby vůbec neskončil u léčitele pan ministr sám. Jinak ta kytka na okně je od Fleur Percy." Řekla Conny.

Percy se udiveně podíval na parapet u okna jeho pokoje, kde stála váza s košatou kyticí hortenzií.

,,Však Percy, slib mi, že už si nebudeš hrát na hrdinu." Řekla prosebně Aundrey.

,,Z tebe James Bond nebude, nebo o to se doufám Aundrey postaráš. Máš mé a George souhlas si ho toho hocha klidně přivázat na vodítko, když si bude moc vyhazovat z kopýtka." Řekla Conny.

,,Jasně, slyšíš milý Percy. Už žádné tajné akce, aniž bych o tom věděla." Řekla Aundrey.

Percy nebyl moc nadšen, ale kývl.

,,Takže víte …" Percy se odmlčel.

,,Ano víme, díky ministru, který musel kápnout božskou. Sice je hezké, že si zachránil kmotra Harryho Pottera, ale některé věci jsi měl nechat na bystrozorech Percy. Ty mezi ně nepatříš a já nechci abys ses k nim přidával, když vím, že jsi v kouzlech a i to v bojových velice zručný." Řekla Aundrey a pohladila ho po tváři.

,,Život mají i kouzelnici jenom jeden." Řekla Conny.

,,Ano to máme, když jistý neřád Voldemort se pokoušel jich mít víc jako kočka." Ozval se další hlas a do pokoje vstoupil George, celý rozcuchaný a se šlehačkou u úst a kupodivu brýlemi na nose, že ho málem Percy v první chvíli nepoznal.

,,Georgi, že ty jsi zas četl a přitom jedl ten dort. Jsi občas takové čunče." Řekla Conny a vyndala papírový kapesník, aby mu utřela zbytek šlehačky.

George si to však utřel do rukávu a řekl.

,,Jo četl jsem report o tom božím dopuštění na Ministerstvu kouzel od Leeho. Velice poutavé čtení se vším všudy i s tou fackou a pěstí." Mínil George a otočil se na Percyho.

,,Super už jsi vzhůru, ty také umíš prospat nos mezi očima Percy." Řekl George.

,,To jsem tak dlouho spal?"Ptal se Percy.

,,No skoro bez hodinky a půl 48 hodin brácho." Podíval se na hodinky Georg.

,,Cože!" Řekl Percy.

,,Nešil Percy, Conny ti asi vysvětlila, že jsi byl příšerný případ, takže tvoje tělo muselo pořádně odpočinout a tady je kompletní servis včetně pytlíku na moč brácho." Řekl Georg.

,,Ano velice podrobně jsem mu to jako laikovi vysvětlila Georgi." Řekla Conny.

,,Jsi zlato Conny." Dal jí pusu na tvář Georg.

,,A kdo mě vůbec napadl a proč to souvisí s tím vězením tam dole, co jsem objevil?"Ptal se Percy.

,,No to je tak Percy. Ty jsi šel jenom jednou cestou a zapomněl jsi na ženské. Hrozná chybička v tvém případě Percy. Já myslel, že jsi puntík, co si dělá pořádné poznámky, jako vždy. Kam se poděla tvá puntičkářská povaha brácho?"Ptal se George a sedl si na stůl pro hosty.

,,He nerozumím." Řekl Percy.

,,No když jsi šel po rodu Azkabánu tak jsi došel k poslednímu Azkabánu Cyrusovi, tomu zmetkovi, viď Percy," Ptal se George.

,,Ano." Řekl Percy.

,,Ale nevšiml sis, že ten čurák měl dvě sestry, kterým bylo údělem to staré vězení spravovat a tím i rodinám kam se přivdaly. Zapomněl jsi jít po koštěti nebo jak se říká u Conny a ostatních mudlů po přeslici Percy. Ty dvě chuděry se jmenovaly Taygeta a Elektra jen tak mimochodem." Řekl George a pak pokračovala Aundrey.

,,No ty se přivdaly do rodiny Facettových a Edgecombových a jak jistě víš do Bradavic pod tím jménem chodila nějaká Marietta, poslední z této rodiny, po útoku na ministerstvo v 1997 Smrtijedy. A ta se stala správkyní toho nelegálního vězení."

,,Jako by nebylo málo, měl ten nezmar zlost na brášku Rona, Hermionku a Harryho a tím i na jejich rodiny, takže, když jsi to vězení jí zničil a následně si začal slídit v záznamech, tak chytil jí amok a prostě na tebe vzala nůž. Blbka, použila na tebe keramický nůž na zeleninu. Copak jsi nějaká zelenina Percy? No sice vlasy jsou trochu mrkvové barvičky, ale zelenina nejsme. V tom případě by ses totiž nehodil ani na papričku Percy." Řekl Georg.

,,Takže to má spojitost s Ronem a s tím zlatým nebelvírským triem?" Ptal se Percy s povzdechem.

,,No vlastně s celou Bradavickou armádou. Marietta jednou k nám patřila, ale spíše přidala kvůli tomu, aby se na ní Cho nevykašlala jako na kamarádku. Akorát nevydržela tlak Umbridgeové a celou armádu prozradila a Umbridgerová samozřejmě nás pak potrestala. Mne vlastně ne, jelikož jsem s Fredem vzali roha ze školy. Hermiona jí za to proklela a Marietta musí mít do konce života na čele beďáry napsáno Zrádce, pokud se neomluví osobně všem členům armády, což už moc dobře pak nešlo. Tohle konkrétně spíš bylo ohledně její rodinné historie, abych řekl po pravdě. Kdyby se chtěla pomstít Bradavické armádě, tak by se hlavně mstila Hermioně, ale neudělala tohle." Řekl Georg.

,,Čím jako se vás ta Umbridgeová chtěla trestat a jaký tlak?"Ptala se Conny.

George si sundal svoje hodinky a vyndal hůlku a párkrát máchl nad svojí hůlkou. Na jeho ruce se objevili jizvy v podobě jeho vlastního rukopisu. ,,Nemám dělat vtipy o profesorce Umbridgerové!" A bylo to tam čtyřikrát napsáno.

,,Ty vole." Ozvala se Aundrey a Conny.

George si povzdychl a zase to kouzlem a hodinkami schoval.

,,No na trestech Umbridgerové jsme museli všichni psát krvavým brkem, které kouzlem rylo do kůže nápisy . Čím vícekrát jsme to napsali tím hůře se to hojilo. Z Bradavické armády to máme všichni. No ředitel nic nedělal a ministr o tom nevěděl nebo spíše přehlížel." Řekl George.

,,To jako ten Pastorek?"Ptala se rudá vztekem Conny.

,,Ne to byl Popletal, největší blbec co tam kdy seděl, to bylo před pár lety. Nech to být Conny, je to jenom moje hnusná historie." Řekl George.

,,Jak to, že jste o tom nikdy neřekli?"Ptal se Percy.

,,A kdo by nám uvěřil Percy? Byli jsme u všech jenom drzé pitomé děti. A kdo věří uřvaným děckům? Ani ministr kouzel, blbečku Percy. Však ty by jsi také nevěřil. Nech to být, tohle už nikdo nevezme zpět, stejně ostatní jizvy Brumbálovi- Bradavické studentské armády." Řekl Georg.

,,No já bych věřila." Řekla Conny.

,,Já vím, jsi lepší a mnohem chytřejší než celé Ministerstvo kouzel Conny." Řekl George a objal jí kolem pasu.

Percy si jenom povzdychl. Dnes jeho obrázek světa dostal pořádně přes držku. Jeho mladší bratři byli očividně mnohem lepší lidé, než kdy on byl jejich bratrem.

,,Děkuji Georgi." Řekl Percy.

,,Za co?"Ptal se George zmateně.

,,Za záchranu mého života?"Řekl Percy.

Na to se George rozesmál a řekl.

,,No to by mi dal Fred, kdyby jeho poslední čin selhal díky fušerům z Munga. Stále jsme rodina Percy. Jsme stejné krve a příjmení , nezapomínej Percánku Weasley."

,,Poslední čin tvého dvojčete?"Ptala se Aundrey.

,,Fred zemřel, když zachránil Percyho, tak bylo pořádně blbý, kdyby pár měsíců Percy zhebl a já přitom mohl něco udělat pro jeho záchranu. To by jistě tam ze shora Fred nerad viděl." Řekl Georg.

,,Sorry, že jsem se ptala." Řekla Aundrey.

,,Neva, když tom neřekl Percánek, snad aby šetřil tvé city tak to řeknu já." Řekl George a otočil se na Percyho.

,,Dík za všechno Georgi." Řekl Percy.

,,Jdi do prdele Percy, já skoro nic neudělal, to poděkuj doktorům, až tu budou na vizitě. Já léčitel natož doktor nejsem." Mávl nad tím rukou Georg.

,,Ale umíš nakládat s pacienty Georgi, lépe převést sem Percyho si nemohl. Lidi a příbuzný zvlášť obvykle strašně vyšilují." Řekla Conny.

,,No u mé rodiny hold mi narostla hroší kůže na takové situace, zažil jsem všelicos Conny zlato." Řekl George.

,,Všimla jsem si." Řekla Conny.

* * *

Dudley nevěděl jestli má být šťastný, nebo být smutný. Zrovna ukončil telefonát s mámou, která mu zdělila, že včera večer zemřela v jejich baráku na pravděpodobně zadušení teta Marge. Víc se dozvědí prej až po pitvě. Nehledě, že se to zrovna stalo v Zobí 4, které do nedávné doby Dudley nazýval domovem. Ten barák snad přináší poslední dobou samá neštěstí. Dudley tam rozhodně se nechystal už vrátit. Dudley měl však jiné starosti než tety Marge nečekaný skon, i když to byl v podstatě zásadní zlom. Už totiž nepomůže jeho otci u soudu a ten se bude muset rvát sám. A Dudley věděl jaký dokáže být otec být hrubý na ostatní lidi. Akorát to teď bylo pro Dudleyho na druhém místě. Ne na prvním byl jeho osobní život a Abigeil. Sehnal si brožurky všech místních a z blízkého okolí bank s jejich popisem finančních služeb u jednotlivých účtů a tam kde mu něco nebylo jasné, tak se ptal jeho nadřízeného a vedoucího směny, který měl lepší finanční vzdělání nebo se ptal u večeře a po večerech Polla a Olivera o co se jedná. Celé to sepsal a pak s prvním dopisem to poslal Abigeil do Bradavic sovou. Teď pro změnu kontroval stav jeho financí. Podle bankomatu měl zůstatek na účtu 537 liber a pár centů. Nic moc, ale lepší než si Dudley v první chvíli myslel. Z té tisícovky co mu tam otec dal na začátku srpna nic moc nezbylo, ale nejhorší to nebylo, ačkoliv tou dobou ještě vesele utrácel za blbosti. Naštěstí pro něho od doby co opustil domov na ten účet nesáhl a používal peníze hlavně z jeho brigády rozvoz jídla starým lidem a tento týden mu hlásil šéf, že mu přijde první výplata na účet. Dudley si na výplatní lístky, které k tomu bude dostávat jako dokument sehnal krásnou podle něho kovovou krabičku kam si je chtěl ukládat. Další věc co měl v plánu, bylo si pořídit bydlení pro něho, Abigeil a to malé a už tím pádem nebydlet u Olivera a Polla. Ano udělali pro něho hodně, víc než on asi by kdy udělala předtím pro nějakého spolužáka nebo kamaráda, ale nechtěl jim tam oxidovat na věčnost. V tomto bodě požádal o pomoc zase jeho vedoucího o pomoc a radu a ten jako starší a zkušenější mu dal kontakt na několik realitek. Hlavně nad Dudleyho malérem se nasmál, což bylo Dudleymu hodně příjemné. Nehledě na to, asi on sám kdysi řešil podobný problém, jak řekl. Pro Dudleyho nezměrná úleva, že není to jenom on, komu se to podělalo. Další v pořadí měl v plánu si pořídit nějakou ojetinu, aby se nemusel spoléhat na půjčené auto služby rozvozu jídel a další věci ohledně vybavení jeho bydlení. A hlavně kvůli práci chtěl zůstat prozatím v Guildfordu! Tu samou prosbu též napsal Abigeil a doufal pro svoje i její dobro, že to přijme. Záviselo na tom hodně.

* * *

Petunie Dursleyová stála na Grimouldově náměstí a připadala si celé nesvá. Bylo to osamělé a skoro skličující místo. Kolem dokola stály staré edwardovské vily povětšinou ne moc svými majiteli udržované. A tady má být schovaný někde další dům, kouzelnický dům? Ty domy stály tak blízko sebe, že škvírou mezi nimi Petunie stěží protáhla, to by snad jedině dokázala tak nějaká míca Arabelly Figgové, no teď už její bývalé sousedky. Petunie však věděla, že se kouzelnici umějí a dokáží velice dobře skrývat a to po dlouhou dobu. Část minulého a tohoto roku totiž strávila v úkrytu v domě jednoho kouzelníka jménem Dádelus Kopál a jeho dům krom nich a jeho jeho přátel neviděl nikdo víc jako starou opuštěnou ruinu stavení poblíž Tintagelu. Tam si také celkem zdařile Dudley dodělal sekundu s pomocí její a pana Kopála. Tak proč ne v centru Londýna nemůže stát další domek mezi vilami. Podívala se na hodinky. No za chvilku by jí tu měl Harry nebo někdo z jeho přátel vyzvednout, jestli jí šli dobře hodinky o čem měla Petunie občas pochybnosti. V tom jí někdo poklepal na rameno. Petunie v úleku nadskočila a pak se otočila.

,,Sakra člověče copak vás doma nenaučili lidi nelekat?" Hned tu osobu před ní zapražila pohledem.

Mladík před ní stojící trochu nevěřícně pohleděl a pak řekl.

,,Omlouvám se madam, ale vy jste na moje pozdravení nereagovala" a dodal ,, mne se bát nemusíte, já nekoušu."

A trochu bázlivě se na ní usmál. Petunie si ho bedlivě prohlédla. Stál před ní světlovlasý blonďák se špičatou bradou s bradkou a se šedými očima barvy dešťových kapek.

,,A vy jste kdo?" Zeptala se Petunie a díky vymazaným vzpomínkám jako by před ní stojící osobu vůbec neznala.

Blonďák protočil oči a řekl.

,,Draco Malfoy jméno mé madam, a váš ctěný trochu prohnaný synovec mi řekl, že vás mám dovést do jeho domu."

,,Aha tak vy jste jeho spolubydlící že?" Ptala se Petunie.

Blonďák dostal výraz totálního znechucení na maličký okamžik než se srovnal a nasadil neutrální výraz a řekl.

,,Ne já zde nebydlím, mám vlastní dům, ale byl jsem tu jak si pracovně něco projednat s spolubydlícím Harryho Pottera, který je můj kolega v práci. Já velký přítel Harryho Pottera nejsem a asi nikdy nebudu madam, ne jenom jsme spolužáci z ročníku, nic víc."

Pak pokynul, aby šla za ním.

Petunie tedy šla za ním a přitom si ho ještě jednou prohlédla od hlavy k patě. Rozhodně byl slušně oblečen a nevypadal na pobudu, ani hulváta nebo nějakého bezdomovce, co škemrá o penny. Ne spíš vypadal na vyšší třídu nebo nižšího šlechtice, dle oblečení a chůze. Nebo možná byl závodní tanečník nebo sportovní šermíř na to by měl i dokonce postavu. A pak viděla zase po nějakém tom měsíci kouzlo, které jí nechalo oněmět. Dvě vily číslo jedenáct a třináct se před jejíma očima rozestoupili a najednou tam stála další vila s číslem popisným 12 na rudé plaketě a s klepadlem v podobě globusu. Fasáda sice byla omšelá, ale okna byla hezky natřená na bílo a okapy se zdály úplně nové.

,,Ehm tohle je Grimouldovo náměstí dvanáct, původní druhotné sídlo rodiny Blacků ze které jak já tak váš synovec určitým způsobem pocházíme." Mínil ten Draco Malfoy, když jí otevíral dveře.

,,Vy jste s Harrym příbuzný?!" Ptala se Petunie překvapeně.

,,Vzdáleně a trochu nešťastně ano. Rodina Blacků měla kdysi mnoho výhonků nebo spíše větví jak se to řekne." Řekl ten Draco a protočil oči. Následně jí pomohl jí z kabátu. No slušné vychování rozhodně ten hoch měl.

Petunie se rozhlédla kolem sebe a zaujalo jí hned několik věcí. Tady se v nedávné době rozhodně renovovalo. Bylo tu nově vymalováno, schody byli nově natřeny a zářili leskem a čistotou. Kovovými závažími byl na ně upevněný vínový koberec. Hned u dveří byl obloukový vchod do něčeho co asi sloužilo jako knihovna nebo pracovna. Na pracovním stole byli kusy papíru a nějaký plán něčeho a válelo se tam dřevěné pravítko. Byl tu též nový botník trojnožka a oválné zrcadlo, které mělo na rámu vyřezané lvi, ačkoliv byl jinak rám bílí jak kost. Nad ním visel nějaký pletený ornament něčeho bůh ví čeho. Petunii však zarazila jedna věc a to kočárek zaparkovaný hned u dveří WC. Z květinovým vzorem, což znamenalo, že je určen pro děvčátko, což jenom utvrzoval fakt, že přes držadlo byla přehozena dečka s beruškami na žlutém podkladě. Co má toto znamenat pro pána Jána! Ptala se v duchu Petunie.

,,Klidně jděte přes lodžii do jídelny. Váš synovec prej dodělává jídlo. Já jdu svolat ostatní z patra na jídlo." Řekl ten Draco a šel nahoru po schodech.

Petunie se však rozhodla jinak a to, že navštíví nejprve WC. Přerušovat večeři je neslušné. No WC bylo podle Petunie podivnost sama o sobě. Bylo celé zelené až na topení, které bylo pro změnu černě nalakované jako bota. A ještě tu narazila na knížky a časopisy s takovýma tituly, které jí nechaly uspíšit její potřebu. Kouzelnické trestní právo, Kamasutra, Dětské nemoci v kojeneckém věku, Herbář plísní Asijského původu a měsíčník Psychologie pro laika. Bylo to jako vpadnout do kanalizace místních obyvatel. S kým to proboha Harry bydlí?! Pomyslela si Petunie zděšeně.

Vešla tedy do lodžie a tam se vyděsila nad tím obřím akváriem s nějakým plazem. Musela se posléze uklidnit, že je to jenom neškodný leguán co si tam bedí na vyhřívaném kameni. Vedle stálo velké bidlo a na něm seděla sova a čechrala si pírka. No jo kouzelníci a jejich sovy a pak uviděla v košíku před krbem s plápolajícím ohníčkem košík ve kterém bylo štěně jezevčíka, které tam podřimovalo.

Fího tady je zvířat! Pomyslela si Petunie.

V tom vběhl do lodžie zrzavý obr přišlo Petunii. Vždyť ten mladý muž měl skoro určitě dva metry. A ještě k tomu měl vlasy na všechny strany jako by se právě probudil. Štěně se také probralo a vyskočilo z košíku a začalo běhat kolem nohou toho zrzavého obra osmičky.

,,No jo Gregu, nemusíš ze mě pokaždé tak jančit." Mínil ke štěněti zrzavý obr a sehnal se pohladil ho za ušima.

,,A vy jste určitě Harryho teta Petunie. No změnila jste účes a ta sukně je také pryč, ale jinak jste se příliš nezměnila." Řekl k ní ten zrzavý obr.

,,A vy jste kdo mladý muži, já vás nějak nepoznávám." Řekla Petunie, i když tušila, že má co čest s někým z rodiny Weasleyů, ti byli přece zrzavý. Ne?

,,Já jsem Ronald Weasley, Harryho kamarád a teď i spolubydlící, naposled jste mě mohla vidět před čtyřmi lety." Řekl.

Petunie se zarazila, jistě, že toho kluka znala, ale nebýval menší tak o polovic? Dudley a Harry rozhodně byli menší nehledě na toho blonďáka Draca, a to je považovala Petunie za urostlé, ale toto byl stožár elektrického vedení ten Ronald. V tom začal ten jezevčík začal čenichat kolem nohou.

,,Fuj Gregu, to se nedělá sakra! Promiňte jsou mu jenom čtyři měsíce." Řekl zrzek obr Ronald a dal štěněti mírně za uši.

,,To nic je to štěně, to vidím i já. To je jako váš?" Ptala se Petunie.

,,Vlastně ani tak ne, ale mé přítelkyně. Trhlá kolegyně z práce jí ho dala jako dárek k narozeninám, ale její domácí nechce zvířata v domě a tak Greg skončil u mě. No mi jsme zvířátek a dětí mírumilovná domácnost." Zakřenil se zrzek obr Ronald a pokračoval.

,,Jinak ta sova se jmenuje Asla a je Harryho, leguán se jmenuje Alastor a je Nevilla."

,,Neville?" Ptala se Petunie.

,,To jsem já madam." Řekl hlas za jejími zády.

Petunie se tedy otočila a zase vyjeveně koukala. Další takový obr, i když menší než zrzek Ronald. A co jako má znamenat ta malá holčička v jeho náručí s dudlíkem v puse a plyšovou žirafou kterou držela zuby nehty pod krkem.

,,Dovolte, abych se představil Neville Longbotom a toto je má dcerka Veronica." Pohladil tu malou po vláskách.

Dcera! Křičelo Petunie povědomí. Ten hoch vypadal tak na Harryho a Dudleyho věk. A to už má dceru! Petunie z toho byla celá rozpačitá.

,,Petunie Dursleyová těší mě. I když Dursleyová už asi dlouho nebudu a vrátím se k Evansové." Řekla na oplátku.

,,Tak pojďte do jídelny a nestůjte tak, já chci vědět, jestli fakticky Hary Potter umí vařit nebo je to jenom další fáma, co jste mi nakukali." Přišel zase ten blonďák Draco dolů.

,,Jako bych lhal ohledně toho. Proč myslíš, že skřítek Krátura pobývá většinu času v Bradavicích jako pomocník v prádelně Draco. Harry ho dostal svým vařením tak, že ten má takovou depku a nechce se mu vůbec vařit. Prej není hoden pana Harryho v kuchyni. Slzel nám do pánve s smaženými vajíčky, když byl naposled tady." Mínil Neville.

,,Já to také říkám na rovinu, kam se hrabe moje mamka, Harry vaří lépe než –li ona. Jo Ginny je pěkná zmijka, chodit s klukem co jí vaří a ještě rád, phe ona se vždy té kuchyňské práci vyhne." Mínil zrzek obr Ronald.

,,No Harry byl vždy moc šikovný kuchyni, šikovnější než-li Dudley. Občas mi jeho spolupráce chybí." Posteskla si Petunie.

Blonďák Draco měl jenom trochu zaražený výraz z toho.

V jídelně zaseli ke stolu a ten Neville svojí dcerku dal do houpací sedačky a odešel do kuchyně. I zde to bylo velmi hezky zařízené povětšinou do krémové barvy a světlého dřeva. Na parapetu byli vystavené Petunii nějaké neznám rostliny a byl tu vchod na verandu, kde stály povážlivě velké dýně. Jo Hallowen se blížil.

Sedla si vedle toho blonďáka Draca, protože jí připadal z té kompanie nejvíce nov normě jejího světa.

,,A vás také můj synovec Harry pozval na večeři?" Zeptala se ho.

,,Ne tak docela, já tu něco vyřizoval s Nevillem ohledně jednoho pracovního projektu na příští rok. No a popadla mě zvědavost na kuchyni Harryho Pottera a tak jsem zůstal na večeři. Jinak bych dostal jídlo doma nebo bych navštívil matku a Johnatana s Galatheu." Řekl ten Draco a dodal.

,,Phe a přitom plaval v lektvarech jako potápka, ale vařit prej umí, jak je to možné."

,,No moje setra Lily byla v tom předmětu jak říkáte lektvary dobrá, ale v kuchyni jí moc ráda moje matka a Harryho babička moc ráda neměla. Ty výpary a jiné věci jí zkazili chuťové buňky, myslím." Řekla Petunie.

Draco vypadal zamyšleně než něco řekl.

,,Jo to by mohlo být, profesor Snape vše jídlo měl moc slané a já a Červíček jsme vždy po jeho jídlu pili jako duhy."

,,Snape, to jako Severus Snape? Vy jste ho znal?" Ptala se Petunie.

,,Ano, byl to můj kolejní ředitel a rodinný přítel dalo by se říci, i když on nikdy dvakrát společenský nebyl. Spíše byl samorost profesor Snape. Před minulé léto jsem trávil u něho v Hale, jelikož k matce a mému otci se nastěhovala moje trochu psychicky narušená teta a její manžel a jeho slabomyslný bratr a já bych to málem odsral promiňte odnesl na zdraví. Otec na přání matky mě přesunul k profesorovi Snapovi a já tam trávil skoro celý zbytek prázdnin. Bylo to fajn, i když Hale by potřebovalo finanční infuzi, aby se zvedlo. Fakt chudé městečko. Měli tam však nejlepší smetanovou zmrzlinu, co jsem kdy měl." Řekl Draco.

Petunie měla oči dokořán. Nevěděla, že Severus Snape zůstal v Halle. Ona myslela, že pobýval na Bradavicích.

,,Severus Snape fakticky bydlel do své smrti jak jsem zaslechla stále v Halle. On ten barák přece nenáviděl ne?" Řekla překvapeně Petunie.

,,Mne se nikdy madam nezdálo, že by svůj baráček neměl rád. Já fakt nevím, co na té chajdě viděl, ale byl dost naštvaný, když jsem jednou omylem mu rozbil úchytku u kuchyňské skřínky. Nebo myslíte ten druhý barák, co měl. Jo tam to bylo samá pavučina a prach a plíseň." Řekl Draco.

,,A který barák to byl pane Malfoy, kde jste s jak říkáte byl to jedno léto se Severusem Snapem. Víte ještě popisné číslo?" Ptala se Petunie.

,,No ten opuštěný barák měl devítku a toto mělo 16 popisné číslo." Řekl Draco na nevěděl, co si má o tom myslet.

,,Ten parchant Snapovská!" Rozkřikla se Petunie, až se jak Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasley a zvířectvo lekli a malá Verča se rozbrečela.

,,Co se děje?" Přiletěl z kuchyně ten Neville s láhví mléka pro tu malou.

,,Omlouvám, nechtěla jsem se takto rozkřiknout a už před tou maličkou, ale nemám pro toho zmetka slov. Ten je horší než štěnice." Řekla Petunie.

,,Štěnice?" Ptal se Ron, který zatím jenom pozoroval ten podivný rozhovor mezi Harryho tetou a Dracem Malfoyem. Už pro něho bylo překvápko, že trávil léto u Snapa a ještě s Červíčkem u všech Merlinových pantoflí.

Neville zatím uklidnil Verču a ta se jako kompenzací spokojila s láhví mléka.

,,Ano jen tak se nastěhovat do mého rodného domu. To je Evansů ne jeho. Jak ten mrzák k tomu přišel." Řekla rudá vzteky Petunie.

,,Ehm Evansů, to jako vaší rodiny a Harryho Pottera?!" Ptal se pobledlý Draco Malfoy.

,,Kde konkrétně jste spával pane Malfoyi když jste v tom domě pobýval?" Ptala se Petunie.

,,No nejprve na gauči v přízemí a pak v půdním pokoji s ošklivou meruňkovou tapetou a plakátem nějakých Beatles a Yoko Ono a strašlivě rozvrzanou postelí." Řekl Draco s nakrčeným nosem.

,,Tak to jste spával kdysi v posteli, která patřila mne. To byl kdysi můj pokojík když jsem byla mladá holka." Řekla Petunie.

Blonďák Draco vypadal najednou velice nezdravě.

,,Jídlo je hotové." Ozvalo se kuchyně a Petunie viděla zase další kouzlo. Létající talíře s jídlem. Nejsou to ta pověstná UFA z USA, pomyslela si Petunie. Za nimi se hned z kuchyně dostavil také Harry.

Jídlo slétlo pomalu na stůl a Petunie koukala, že její synovec ještě v kuchařském umu přidal.

,,Rád tě vidím teto, a jak vidím, tak si zase sklouzla k tématu týkající Halle a domu kde jsi vyrůstala ty a maje mamka. Myslím, že to s Snapem dokážu vysvětlit já a to bez jeho osoby, když dovolíš." Řekl Harry.

,,To bych prosila." Řekla Petunie.

,,No pan Evans zemřel, když bylo mne a Dudleymu deset let, na infarkt…" Řekl Harry a byl přerušen Petunii.

,,Přece mu můžeš Harry říkat děda."

,,No pro mě je to skoro neznámý člověk teto, nehledě na to, že už vím, že moje maminka byla tvá nevlastní sestra a úplně tak příbuzní nejsme." Řekl Harry a přisedl si.

,,Jak to víš?" Ptala se šokovaně Petunie a ani si nevšimla výrazu zděšení na obličejích ostatních.

,,No byl jsem na návštěvě nejprve tady Dracem v ředitelně a nechal jsem si nadiktovat adresu fary od Severuse Snapa od jeho portrétu. Jako bývalý ředitel má tam portrét ačkoliv už není živ. Pak jsem o pár dní později přes jednoho kamaráda telefonoval na faru a zajistil si rozhovor s panem Mosleym místním farářem. A tam jsem se dozvěděl zajímavé věci teto Petunie. Hlavně co se týče mamky a mých adoptivních prarodičů a také Severuse Snape. Už dříve jsem věděl, že se Snape a mamka kamarádili a on se u vás cítil vice doma než ve svém. Není se čemu co divit, když jeho otec byl ještě horší verze než strýc Vernon. A páter Mosley mi také vysvětlil, že poslední roky života měl no když musím děda Evans ke Severusi Snapovi dost blízko, jelikož mu pomáhal s úklidem a údržbou domu. Takže po smrti odkázal tvůj rodný barák teto Petunie, jelikož ty jsi o něj posledních deset let života přinejmenším úplně vybodla, zatímco Snape ať byl jakýkoliv mu opravil klidně trubky od záchoda a vybílil celý barák bez kouzel, když bylo potřeba. No Severus Snape zas tento baráček a tu zatuchlinu svého po smrti svým testamentem odkázal mé osobě jako synovi jeho dlouholeté kamarádky z dětství a dospívání. Konec celé záhady tetičko Petunie." Řekl Harry a začal všem nalívat polévku.

,,Ehm já nevěděla a to mým otcem mě strašlivě mrzí. Kéž bych to mohla vzít zpět." Řekla Petunie a cítila se ohromně zahanbeně, že se vlastnímu otci odcizila.

,,Já se omlouvám, za všechno co jsem v tom baráčku zničil. Já nevěděl, že to má nějakou spojitost z tebou Pottere a madam Dursleyová." Sklonil hlavu ten blonďák Draco.

,,Profesor Snape je kniha o sedmi západech, jak koukám. Ten má více osobností než-li sfinga. Každý ho zná úplně jinak." Řekl ten zrzek Ronald.

,,Jo kde bychom asi tak všichni byli bez Snapa, já ho neměl celou docházku rád, jelikož by na mne pedant a prohlašoval o mne, že jsem nemehlo v lektvarech. No já nikdy na ně nebyl, to měl pravdu a nemehlo jsem také byl do pátého, protože jsem byl neustále nervozní z něčeho a bál jsem se babičky názoru. Možná právě díky trestu se Snapem, kdy jenom s ním jsem třídil lektvarové přísady, jsem najednou se přestál bát a dokonce ani jeho jsem se pak nebál, protože jsem pochopil, že se sám snaží dělat práci, do které byl doslova vnucen, že jsi volbu profesora sám nevybral. Pak ze mě opadla i tréma v ostatních předmět, ačkoliv jsem kvůli špatným známkách už dále v lektvarech nepokračoval." Řekl Neville a dal nakrmenou Verču zpět do její houpací sedačky a následně popadl lžíci na polévku.

,,Bon appetit jak říká moje švagrová." Řekl zrzek Ronald a také se pustil do jídla.

,,Hm kvalitní dýňovka, to si nechám líbit, jenom doufám, že to bude k jídlu." Řekl ten Draco a také se pustil do jídla.

,,Ty se fakt nikdy nezměníš Malfoyi." Řekl Harry.

,,Měl bych Pottere? To by bylo na škodu." Řekl ten Draco.

Petunie zamyšleně jedla polévku a přitom přemýšlela o dalších slovech po jídle už teď.

* * *

Bylo po desáté večer, kdy dole v lodžii u krbu seděli na pohodlné pohovce Harry a Ron nohy dané na konferenční stůl. No když tu není Hermiona, tak tu není nikdo kdo by jim to zakázal, ne?

Harry měl hrnek s horkou čokoládou a Ron hrnek s kakaem.

,,Tak vidíš Harry, ta návštěva tvé tety zas tak špatná nebyla, ne?" Ptal se ho Ron.

,,Ano a to bych ani nikdy ani nevěřil, že se mi přišla jenom omluvit. Draco Malfoy je zázračný packal." Napil se horké čokolády Harry.

,,Jo ten když něco pokazí nebo se moc rozmluví, tak z toho vyjde něco dobrého. Tak jako tentokrát." Řekl Ron.

,,Možná je to rodinou Blacků,mě také přitahují průšvihy jako magnet." Řekl Harry.

,,Tak to musí být i v naší rodině, protože v dnešní době má v tom rodokmenu snad každý čistokrevný kouzelník Británie Blacka. Těch bylo dříve jak kobylek." Řekl Ron, ale dodal.

,,Mě dostalo spíše to se Snapem a také tvojí maminkou Harry. Ona byla fakticky nalezenec?" Ptal se Ron.

Harry kývl.

,,No další člověk s tajemnou minulostí, když si vezmu třeba Nevilla." Řekl Ron.

,,Chudák Malfoy, ten asi už dobře nebude vzpomínat na to jeho pohodové léto se Snapem. Když ví, že spal v posteli mé tety, kterou pak připravil o kus paměti a nechal její kalhotky krysám. Nehledě, musel uznat, že umím vařit." Řekl Harry.

,,Jo ten se zase jednou dozvěděl, jaký byl v minulosti vůl byl. Dobře mu tak." Řekl Ron.

,,Na obranu Malfoye pro jednou Rone, i mi občas jsme se chovali jako volové ve škole." Řekl Harry.

,,Historie Harry, už studenti Bradavic fakticky nejsme." Řekl Ron.

,,Jo tam je jiná tlupa teď atu si Neville a Malfoy užívají." Řekl Harry.

,,Já bych neřekl, spíše si užívají to, že mohou někoho komandovat a jsou za to placení." Řekl Ron.

,,Ano já bych to před lety neřekl, ale to že vstoupil do naší armády Neville u něho vytvořilo spíše velitelskou náturu. Býval tak mírumilovný, ale Ginny občas píše, že šestý ročník pláče, když někdo od nich musí mít s Nevillem trest. Je dost na ně tvrdý a nechává je kopat jímky ke skleníkům." Řekl Harry.

,,Jo stvořili jsme monstrum Harry a Bradavice hold toho nového Nevilla musí skousnout." Řekl se Ron.

,,Malfoy jak se zdá je ve svém živlu. Ani já jsem v něm nějakého politika neviděl. To by skončilo katastrofou." Napil se znova čokolády Harry.

,,On trochu jeho tatíčka politickou náturu má, ale v jiném odvětví než dělat z lidí blbečky. Ten projekt o kterém se bavil z Nevillem je náhodou dobrý." Řekl Ron.

,,Jo na tom by dokonce mohli Bradavice vydělat poprvé sami na sebe. Pokud ty čísla tedy sedí." Řekl Harry.

,,Nehledě na to, že by byli Bradavice samostatné a Malfoyi by z toho něco káplo Harry." Řekl Ron.

,,He jak to myslíš?" Ptal se Harry.

,,No když budou peníze navíc, tak jistě McGonagolová jistě přidá na platech profesorů a personálu a tam je i Draco Malfoy, jen tak pro zajímavost Harry." Řekl Ron.

,,Chápu génie, ty vole, jestli takto dopředu Malfoy přemýšlí, tak nechci vědět, co se mu honí hlavou teď." Řekl Harry.

,,Hlavně musí být dost osamělý ten Zmijozelák. Vždyť zůstal u nás ještě poté, co odešla tvá teta a dokonce dobrovolně hrál se mnou šachy. Tu čest jsem nikdy neměl." Řekl Ron a vypil zbytek svého kakaa.

,,A ty se divíš Rone, myslím, že Draco Malfoy snad dokonce se s námi chce přátelit. No Nevilla snad za přítele považuje a nevím jak to má vyřešené rádoby brzy starším bratrem Seamusem, ale jemu nikdo z té jeho kohorty nezbyl. Goyle je v Azkabánu, Nott bůh ví kde, Zabiny je děsném stavu u Munga a Crebre je mrtví Rone. Jemu nikdo nezbyl. I já bych se klidně bavil s někým z jiné koleje, kdybych neměl jinou možnost, jenom abych získal vrstevníky." Řekl Harry.

,,Na tom něco bude Harry. Co myslíš měli bychom mu to umožnit, Přece jenom…" Ron byl na vážkách.

,,Jo já vím, je to Draco Malfoy, největší prevít, snob, antimudlák a tak dále školní docházky. Akorát jsme ze školy venku Rone a myslím, že Malfoy pomalu strhává ze sebe všechny ty vlastnosti, co jsem předtím řekl. Nevím sice jak silnou vůli má, ale zdá se , že se chce změnit a když se s ním baví celkem normálně i s Neville a neublížil Ginny a dokonce se jí zastal a klidně šel proti své povaze účastnil se narozenin Hermiony, tak už si nějaké to lepší chování z naší strany zaslouží Rone. Ne?" Řekl Harry.

,,Jo ta dospělost je věc závažná." Vzdychl Ron.

,,Ale posliš Rone, ty si fakt předstíral posledních 7 let, že jsi trouba viď? Přitom ti to pálí občas více teď při bystrozorském tréningu než mne. Doufám kamaráde, že jsi to nedělal kvůli mne a Hermioně?" Zeptal se na to Harry co mu leželo na mysli poslední dni. Od začátku bystrozorského tréningu totiž přímo Ron perlil a nebylo to jenom Penelopé, ale jeho vlastní slova a úlohy, které mu bez obtíží na rozdíl od Harryho šli jako po másle. Ron byl mezi premianty společně Terry Bottem a Harry se držel zuby nehty průměry dřel se jako kůň, aby toho dosáhl. Ne nikterak nežárlil na Rona, protože tím pádem on dostával těší úkoly než Harry, ale spíš byl Ronem překvapen, že nemá na rozdíl od něho žádný problém a přímo v tabulkách výsledcích vede jako kdysi v Bradavicích Hermiona a to mu občas s úlohami pomáhá. Kde se to Ronovi najednou bralo Harry tak docela nechápal.

,,Spíš asi ten dojem ve mne vyvolalo vyrůstání ve stínu Fred, George a Percyho, Harry. Bill a Charlie mi nevadili, byli mnohem starší než já, ale ti tři byli jiná. Percy byl mámina a táty hvězda, protože měl dobré známky a Fred a Georg jeho dokonalost nenáviděli jako šváby pesticid a já dostal vtisknuto do hlavy, že premiant znamená být jimi za to ponižován jako Percy a být nenáviděn Percym, který nesnesl, když byl někdo lepší než on. A ještě k tomu jsem byl nejmladší z bratrů a skoro i v rodině. Jo mít velkou rodinu má své silné tak slabé stránky Harry. Mě připadali stejně občas příšerní jako Draco Malfoy když jsem byl s nimi ještě ve škole a tak jsem se jim raději vyhýbal a moc se s nimi nebavil. Mě to jejich, Ronalde a Ronánku štvalo, já chtěl být jenom Ron nic víc. Díky tomu jsem nabyl dojmu , že šprty nemá nikdo rád a být chytrý a dávat to najevo je horší než se chovat jako trouba a být milován." Řekl a Ron a zvedl se s pohovky.

,,A já myslel, že si to dělal kvůli Hermioně." Řekl Harry tiše.

,,Já naopak Hermioně vždy záviděl, že umí plně využít své schopnosti a bystrou mysl a být považována u mých bratrů za génia a nebýt cílem jejich posměchu ač byla holkou. Jo možná Zmijozelští se jí posmívali, proto jsem měl vždy pernou reakci, protože v mých očích za to byla Hermiona Grangerová hrdinka. Jenom to nechci říkat, ta by měla zase řeči, že jsem Nebelvír a tak." Řekl Ron a trochu zachechtal.

,,Harry já původně ani v Nebelvíru neměl být stejně jako ty." Řekl Ron polohlasně.

,,Cože?!" Ptal se vyjeveně Harry.

,,Ty jsi mi řekl po bitvě, že tě moudrý klobouk chtěl dát do Zmijozelu, viď?" Usmál se Ron.

,,Ano." Řekl Harry.

,,A že jsi Moudrý klobouk přemluvil, aby tě dal do Nebelvíru, protože jsi nechtěl být v koleji jako Malfoy, kterého si potkal předtím u Malkinové a který na tebe neudělala dobrý první dojem a ani jako hadiksicht Voldemort." Pokračoval Ron.

,,Ano." Souhlasil znova Harry.

,,Já také přemlouval Harry Moudrý klobouk." Řekl Ron.

,,Fakticky?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Já se bál své rodiny, kdyby skončil jinde než v Nebelvíru. Na ty všechny řeči. Ne asi mě nevydědili jako Siriuse, ale byl bych jiný. Jiný Weasley než v nebelvírském hábitu a to byla pro mne hrozná představa. Byl by to jako skočit ze srázu do vzduchu prázdna a já si na to netroufal, být jiný než zbytek rodiny." Řekl Ron.

,,A kam tě jako měl Moudrý klobouk chtěl dát?" Zeptal se Harry.

Ron se otočil k němu zády a řekl.

,,Já měl být Harry modře úchylně šprťácký modrej Hagvaspár, u Merlinova hovínka."

A odešel z místnosti. Harry Potter tam se svojí horkou čokoládou zůstal sám.

**Přidáno 9.9.2019**


	6. Kapitola 6- Lékaři, právníci a pohřebáci

**Kapitola 6 - Lékaři, právníci**** a pohřebáci**

Petunie Dursleyová už za celkem chladného odpoledne seděla v Londýnské kavárně ve Wembley, poblíž ach tak známého stadionu ve společnosti tří pánů. První byl pan Hakesbey, její právník jenž najala, pak tu byl pan Orly z pohřební služby a poslední byl pan Walton, právník zastupující Vernona. Naštěstí všichni tři byli slušně vychovaní a uctiví pánové jako byla uctivá jejich povolání.

,,Paní Margarita podle konečné zprávy Guilfordského koronera, pod který spadá obec Kvikálkov, zemřela na zadušení velkým nerozkousaným kouskem arašídové čokolády značky Lembrock. Není to tedy nic víc než nešťastná náhoda a nedobré stravovací návyky, jenž paní Margaritu Dursleyovou připravili o život." Řekl pohřebák.

,,Ano s tím budu i přes námitky mého klienta souhlasit. Znám pana Riflla velmi dobře a ten za posledních 15 let neudělal při pitvě žádnou chybu." Řekl právník Vernona.

,,Co pak o tom Vernon pochybuje?"Ptala se Petunie.

,,Ano div vás madam nechce nařknout smrti své sestry pomocí čarodějnictví. Copak jsme ve středověku? Já na takovéto věci nevěřím." Řekl právník Vernona a zakroutil hlavou.

,,Možná jsou věci mezi nebem a zemí, které občas nechápeme, ale v době její smrti byla v Rochestru a účastnila jsem se jako zaměstnanec cateringové služby jedné oslavy šedesátin místního ředitele zubní kliniky. Madam Cheriss moje šéfová mi to klidně dosvědčí." Mínila Petunie.

,,O tom nepochybuji, madam Cheriss zajišťovala občerstvení i na svatbě mého mladšího bratra Williema. Má dobré jméno v Londýně a okolí." Řekl právník Vernona.

,,Takže jsme dohodnuti na malé mši za zesnulou v Croxtonském kostele a následný pohřeb jejích ostatků do rodinného hrobu rodiny Dursley, ano?" Ptal se pohřebák.

,,Ano tak si to můj klient přeje. Sám tam bude v doprovodu stráží přítomen." Řekl právník Vernona.

Petunie s tím počítala, že Vernon se na sestry pohřbu objeví a dopředu už o tom mluvila i s Dudleym, aby s tím počítal a držel se od něho dál.

,,A platba bud vykonána jak?" Ptal se pohřebák.

,,Ta bude vyplacena z dědictví po zesnulé. Mému klientovi odebrali veškerý movitý majetek pro finanční rozvahu jestli to pokryje jím způsobené škody na firmě. Podle všeho horko těžko." Řekl pesimisticky právník Vernona.

,,Já bohužel v tuto chvíli takové mění též nemám k dispozici pane Orly." Řekl Petunie. Sice Marge nenáviděla v skrytu duše, ale nebyla taková ohava, aby jí poslední službu nezaplatila. Akorát musela zaplatit svého vlastního právníka a též už se sháněla po vlastním bydlení, aby nebyla Mellise na obtíž. Někde v Londýně nebo v okolí.

,,To nezní moc dobře. Nevíte kdy se otevře závěť po drahé zesnulé. Mne to doposud nebylo zděleno." Řekl pohřebák.

,,Podle Rumpfileda, na kterého mne odkázal můj klient jako notáře drahé zesnulé, tak tomu tak nastane 30. října. Je to nejbližší možný termín pane Orly, který Vám mohu slíbit." Řekl právník Vernona.

Pohřebák nakrčil nos a kývl. Následně se zvedl ze židle a došel k malému baru a zaplatil svoje kafe a s úklonem odešel. Nevypadal spokojen, že musí dělat službu, i když poslední na dluh.

,,Teď k vám madam." Řekl právník Vernona a stočil pohled jejím směrem.

Její osobní právník, který zatím mlčel zpozorněl.

,,Pan Vernon Dursley vás chce obvinit s donucení k sňatku kvůli těhotenství a narození dítěte. Podle názoru mého klienta jste mu dala sprostě kudlu na krk." Řekl právník Vernona.

Petunie zalapala po dechu. Jak si tohle dovoluje Vernon říci. Vždyť je to lež jak věž.

,,Dudley se narodil tři roky po naší svatbě. Co si to Vernon vymýšlí s odpuštěním za hovadiny?!" Řekla šokovaně.

,,Podle výpovědi mého klienta jste mu řekla před svatbou v roce 77, že jste v jiném stavu a krátce po svatbě jste podle jeho slov potratila." Řekl právník Vernona.

,,Má váš klient nějaký důkaz pro toto tvrzení." Ptal se právník Petunie pan Hakesbey.

Vernona právník mlčel.

,,Phe nemá, tak to ani ten nejhloupější soudce na to neskočí." Dal ruce přes prsa Petunie právník pan Hakesbey.

,,Přesto to bude muset tady madam dokázat, že se tomu tak nestalo." Řekl právník Vernona.

,,To půjde lehce, od toho jsou lékařské záznamy vážený kolego." Řekl Petunie právník a dodal.

,,Váš klient pane Waltone je nesmírně natvrdlá osoba."

,,Ano, sice jsem tou dobou měnila svého doktora, jelikož jsem měnila trvalé bydliště, ale moje karta tu stále existuje." Řekla Petunie a získala trochu sebevědomí, že její právník jen tak nemlčí.

Její právník pokračoval.

,,Podle mě je směšné, že váš klient, který je obviněn z úniku a tunelování firmy, kde byl zaměstnaný ve vyšší pozici, chce ještě očernit svou bývalou ženu takovým ohavným způsobem jako zlatokopku a poběhlici. Tady madam Petunie není totiž ani jedno."

,,Možná, možná také ne, to musí dokázat madam sama. A ten finanční únik je jenom křivé obvinění firmy, která hledá obětního beránka pro svoje nezdařené obchody." Řekl pan Walton.

,,To se kolego z branže uvidí, to se uvidí. Jinak budu požadovat pro madam Petunii vyplácení renty za ty roky, které trávila jako hospodyně a vzorná manželka bez možnosti seberealizace se zaměstnáním na nějaký ten úvazek. Nehledě na odškodné za újmu na zdraví způsobenou vaším klientem v záchvatu vzteku. Takto se rozhodně žádný muž ke své manželce neměl zachovat, to je totiž domácí násilí!" Zavrčel zlostně právník Petunie a tvářil se jako vlk na lovu díky svým kotletám.

,,To se uvidí jestli to projde o čemž dost pochybuji." Řekl úlisně právník a dopil kávu a zvedl se také od stolu a odešel z kavárny trochu k zlosti Petunie bez placení.

Její právník se otočil k ní a oddechl si než na ní spustil.

,,A teď madam Petunie, řekněte mi prosím pravdu. Je něco ohledně prvního nařknutí pravda?" Ptal se.

,,Nevím jak na tenhle výmysl Vernon přišel. Já byla v jiném stavu jenom jednou a to z Dudleym, mým jediným synem. Kvůli komplikacím během těhotenství a pak při porodu jsem už žádné další dítě mít nemohla. Už devatenáct let jsem bez vaječníků a dělohy." Řekla Petunie, která se za to styděla, že už není úplně kompletní ženou, která může uspokojit muže. Občas jí to Vernon nevybíravě připomínal.

,,Promiňte madam Petunie, že jsem se ptal, jistě to pro vás velice tíživá věc, ale mohu se zeptat o jaké komplikace se jednalo?" Ptal se její právník.

,,Dudley se ještě jako embryo usadil místo v děloze tak ve vaječníku a v devátém týdnu ho protrhl a usadil se na vnější straně dělohy. Narodil dřív císařským řezem a já přitom málem zemřela. Musela jsem podstoupit jak odejmutí mých reprodukčních orgánů tak mi museli zrekonstruovat močový měchýř a trubici. Byla jsem tři měsíce kvůli tomu v nemocnici." Řekla svoje nejhorší vzpomínky Petunie a přitom se jí lepil jazyk na patro. Ale určitým způsobem se jí ulevilo, že to nevěděl jenom Vernon a jeho teď už zesnulá sestra Marge.

,,Bože na nebi, to je hrozné madam. Mohu se zeptat, jestli v té době vás váš manžel navštěvoval?" Ptal se její právník.

,,Ano párkrát, on si myslel první dva týdny, to jsem byla fakticky na tom zle, že zemřu a dal větší šanci našemu nedoklubku Dudleymu, který byl na NICU. Mimo toho říkal, že má teď velké závazky ve firmě a musí být u nich." Řekla Petunie.

,,Tak to bych já nikdy neudělala, bejt na jeho místě nechal bych všechno plavat a byl u vás a vašeho syna každý den. Klidně se přiznám a nebudu vám lhát, že po narození našich dvojčat, mého syna a dcery jsem si vzal na čtrnáct dní volno a byl u nich a Jessiky mé manželky nechal jsem plavat hned několik rozvodů. Rodina mi stojí za ví, než právnická kariéra. Má to u mne první prioritní stupeň madam." Řekl její právník a bouchl si pěstí do prsou jako voják.

,,Tak to jste dobrý manžel a otec." Řekla Petunie smutně.

,,Bané madam i já mám svoje mouchy. Rozhodně však vás neměl váš doufám brzy bývalý manžel v tak těžké chvíli opouštět věnovat se jenom práci." Řekl právník a pohladil jí po ruce.

,,Kolikrát vás vlastně za tu dobu navštívil?" Ptal se právník.

,,Šestkrát." Špitla Petunie.

,,Stará makrelo, a to jste říkala, že jste tam byla šest měsíců, ano?" Ptal se zhrozeně právník.

Petunie jenom smutně kývla. Tenkrát si přála být co nejdříve zdravá, aby mohla více vidět Dudleyho a Vernona a nemusela být na tom nemocničním pokoji být sama.

Právník se pohoršeně ušklíbl.

,,A ten se nazývá vzorným manželem a to nenavštíví ani nemocnou manželku, když je jí nejhůře. Navštívil, alespoň svého syna?" Ptal se její právník.

,,Asi tolikrát co mne, ale Dudley tam byl jenom měsíc a pár dní. Zvládl svůj brzký příchod mnohem lépe než kdokoliv čekal z jeho doktorů a sestřiček, kteří ho měli na starosti. Byl to určitým způsobem magický zázrak." Řekla Petunie.

,,A kdo se o Dudleyho staral, že vy jste pobývala v nemocnici?" Ptal se právník.

,,Moje zesnulá nedávno švagrová, Vernonova sestra Marge. Nastěhovala se do našeho baráku a starala se o Dudleyho a celou dobu na mě nadávala, že dávám Dudleymu málo mléka. Víte já přes odsávačku měla dávat své mateřské mléko Dudleymu, ale podle Marge to bylo vždy málo a tak musela Dudleyho přikrmovat. Byla jsem z toho nešťastná, že se nedokážu o Dudleyho postarat jako pravá maminka a místo toho ležím jako lazar v nemocnici. Možná proto jsem ho pak až moc dlouho rozmazlovala a hledala jeho chyby v jiných. Nejlepší máma jsem nebyla, až teď jsem pochopila díky mé kamarádce Mellise, že o tomto mateřství fakticky není." Řekla s povzdechem Petunie.

,,Takže Margarita Dursleyová se k vám na těch pár měsíců nastěhovala a vás v nemocnici navštěvovala, ano. Jak tyto návštěvy probíhali?" Ptal se právník.

,,Už přesně si to nepamatuji, ale vím, že pobrala mléko pro Dudleyho, vypustila na mne pár nadávek, že moje prsa jsou jak 80leté ženské, když nedokážou uživit ani vlastní dítě a zase odešla. Pozdější návštěvy si brala do huby mojí rodinu a moje tehdejší přítelkyně co jsem měla v Kvikálkově. Ty nevím proč se přestaly se mnou pak bavit. Bůh ví co jim Marge nakukala. Zbyla mi jenom Yovona Piersová, jinak nikdo. Rmoutí mě, že já husa hloupá se nikterak tenkrát vůči jejím řečem nebránila, ale byla jsem slabá. Mohla jsem se trochu více zastat mojí rodiny a mojí zesnulé sestřičky Lily." Sklonila hlavu Petunie.

,,Sice o mrtvých jenom v dobrém, ale vaše zesnulá paní švagrová byla z prominutím pěkná megera. Je pro vás dobře, že už není na tom světě pozemském. Urazila někdy vašeho syna?"Řekl právník.

,,Ne jenom Harryho." Řekla Petunie tiše.

,,Harryho?" Zeptal se právník.

,,Mého synovce." Špitla jenom Petunie.

,,Ach ano říkala jste něco v tom smyslu, že u vás vyrůstal poté, co jeho rodiče tedy vaše mladší sestra a švagr zemřeli za tragických události. Mohl bych i přesto s vaším synovcem a synem mluvit?" Ptal se právník.

,,Já nevím jestli s vámi budou ochotni mluvit. Dudley teď má jiné starosti a s otcem nechce nic mít a Harry se ním Vernon ve zlém rozešel. Já je do toho nechci zatahovat." Řekla Petunie a klopila zrak.

,,I tak rád bych s nimi mluvil. Máte na ně kontakt?" Ptal se právník.

,,Ano ale jak jsem říkala nevím jestli budou ochotní s vámi mluvit, však klidně to zkuste, dám vám jejich mobilní čísla. Oba mají mobilní telefon." Řekla Petunie.

,,Já tu mobilní mládež mám rád, jsou vždy na drátě." Řekl právník.

,,Mládež však vy jste také ještě mladý pane Hakesby." Řekla Petunie.

,,Jo to říká také moje matka, že mám ještě Kristova léta." Usmál se právník a nechal si nadiktovat čísla Dudleyho a Harryho.

,,To je vše prozatím madam, uvidíme se zase ve stejný čas a den příští týden a zde jestli vám to nevadí?" Ptal se právník.

,,Vůbec ne, je velice příjemná kavárna." Řekla Petunie.

,,Dobrá tou dobou doufám budu mít více informací. U soudce Birkenslouna jsem si zajistil sedadlo v síni při čtení celého obvinění ohledně finančního uniku, který má Vernon Dursley podle všeho na svědomí. Možná to bude pro mne přínosné a pro vás též." Řekl právník.

,,Tak to vám přeji příjemnou podívanou." Řekla Petunie.

,,A já Vám přeji hezký nadcházející týden madam Petunie a doufám i pro vás v jeho úspěšnost." Řekl právník.

Dopil kafe dvěma loky a potřásl si s ní na rozloučenou rukou.

,,Paní Petunie nebojte nakonec vyhrajete vy." Řekl a odešel i s tím, že nechal na stole peníze na zaplacení své a její kávy nehledě na nevycválaného právníka Vernona pana Waltona.

Petunie s klidným svědomím vycházela z kavárny. Mellisa jí dohodila právě tohoto právníka a byl to podle Petunie šťastný tah. Toto nebyl jenom právník, ale i člověk, bohu dík.

* * *

Ron Weasley zaklepal na dveře s číslem 8. Ozvalo se mu dále, které tak dobře znal. Vešel tedy s tím, že musel otevřít loktem díky tomu, že měl plné ruce.

,,Ahoj brácho, jak se máš? Doufám, že už lépe." Řekl Ron pozdrav Percymu v nemocniční posteli.

,,Leone také pozdrav strejdu Percyho." Řekl Ron a pomohl zvednout ručku Leonovi na pozdrav.

,,Oni sem můžou taková mrňata? Ahoj Ronalde a Leone." Řekl překvapen tou návštěvou Percy a snažil se dosáhnout na ovládání jeho polohovací postele, aby ho posadila.

,,No zakázaný to není a sestřičky zde nám to hezky dovolili, viď Leone." Uchechtl se Ron.

Leon si strčil místo toho prst do pusy a začal si ho cucat.

,,Jeje mi jsme ti zapomněli tvůj dudlík na chodbě v tvém kočárku viď Leone. Tak to pár chvil bez něj vydržíš." Řekl Ron a dal tašku co měl sebou na stůl pro návštěvy.

Zmáčkl tlačítko postele, aby pomohla se posadit Percymu.

,,Ale brácho ty jsi mi ještě neodpověděl na otázku, jak se cítíš?" Řekl Ron přitom.

,,No už je to lepší, ale z postele mě ještě nechtějí pustit. Už si připadám jako dřevo do kamen." Vzdychl si Percy a projel si rukou vlasy.

Ron se podíval kolem Percyho postele a už neviděl tolik přístrojů jako když tu byl poprvé těsně poté co se Percy probudil. Ubyl ten pytlík krve, přístroj na zmenšení boleti po těch operacích s morfiem a nebyl už tu ani ten dýchací přístroj co pomáhal Percymu dýchat prvních pár dní. Ne zůstal zde jenom ten přístroj to mu měřil funkce srdíčka a pytlík na moč a kapačka. Nehledě na to, že už Percy vypadal mnohem lépe, snad na to, že zatím nikoho nenapadlo a to asi ani mamku Percyho oholit. Ron se ušklíbl, bylo pro něho netradiční jinak uhlazeného Percyho vidět s strništěm.

,,Tak si to užívej, tak dlouhé dovolené se ti jistě nedostane až do důchodu Percy." Řekl Ron a posadil se na židli pro hosty a dal si Leona na klín.

,,Jo užíval bych si to, nebýt tu už podruhé ani ne za měsíc Ronalde. Te dovolené je na mě moc, nehledě na to, že mám pocit, že se mnou není něco tak docela v pořádku." Zamračil se Percy.

Ron se zamračil, takže si toto Percy už všiml. Kurňa a on myslel, že mu to někdo už vysvětlil.

,,Já totiž krom mravenčení vůbec necítím svoje nohy Rone, ruce ovládám úplně normálně dokonce jsem už luštil křížovku, tady v časopisu, co mi přinesl Georg, ale nohy ty jako bych měl z kamene. Rone, řekni mi prosím pravdu, já to z George nevypáčím ani heverem a Aundrey se tomu vyhýbá jako čertu, že je ze mne mrzák?" Ptal se posmutněle Percy a jeho neměl tu jeho obvyklou štiplavost.

Ron v duchu vypustil na George a Aundrey adresu pár kleteb a postavil se a odhrnul Percyho peřinu, kterou byl přikryt. Zazubil se a štípl Percyho do stehna prsty.

,,Auvajs Ronalde musíš být tak komárovitý!" Křikl Percy.

,,Jo musím Percy, protože jsi děsný pesimista. Budeš chodit, jenom to trochu potrvá než se postavíš na nohy. To zranění ti pocuchalo trochu nervy, ale jak říkala ta milá doktorka, tak lidské nervy se dokáží sami od sebe občas zpravit a ty jsi na dobré cestě, jelikož to poškození je malicherné na rozdíl od jiných pacientů. Takže jasně a výstižně ty lazar nebudeš Percyvale." Řekl Ron a zase si Leonem sedl.

Bylo vidět, že si Percy oddechl a dokonce se usmál na Rona.

,,A kdyby tak mi bychom tě na holičkách nenechali. Klidně smeteme pro tebe i celé Ministerstvo Percy, jsme přece Weasleyovi." Řekl Ron.

Percy sklopil hlavu. Byl trochu rozpačitý, že se o něj najednou tak jeho mladší bráškové zajímají.

George mu dokonce zařídil zde v nemocnici samostatný pokoj jakmile mu bylo lépe, kde měl i vlastní koupelnu a televizi. Nehledě, že měl obden návštěvy. Nebyl o takový zájem ze strany jeho rodiny zvyklý.

,,Nebuď takový kakabus, že ti najednou George a mi všichni pomáháme brácho. Ty jsi byl vždy ten rozumný a mi ti blbci, ale myslím, že jsme z toho vyrostli, tak přece musí být i pro tebe být krásné mít rozumnější brášky, kteří se budou starat i o tebe v krušných dobách ne. Nehledě na sestřičku Ginny." Prohlásil Ron.

,,To jo, jeto hezký, ale já nejsem o takovou starost z vaší strany zvyklý, nemělo by to být náhodou naopak?"Ptal se Percy.

,,Kde že, je čas oplatit tvoje služby staršího bráchy. Bill byl věčně mimo zem a Charlie zmizel do Rumunska, ale ty jsi zůstal a staral ses Percy. To potřebuje odměnu." Řekl Ron.

,,Jo Charlie, kde je vůbec Leona nezvedený tatínek?"Ptal se Percy a vzal si hrnek s nemocničním čajem, aby se napil.

,,Jo to kdybychom věděli, viď Leone? Když se ti to stalo Percy, tak se ho pokusil přes ředitele rezervace kontaktovat taťka, ale Charles podal v rezervaci výpověď a ani jeho spolupracovníci nic nevědí, kam by mohl jít. Jediné, co z nich vypadlo, že si pořídil kouzelnické zavazadlo na safari. Kde mu je konec tak to bohužel nevíme. Mámu a taťku to děsně štve."Řekl Ron.

,,Ne zrovna skvělé, alespoň Leon je v bezpečí u babičky a dědy. Charlie mě jedině sere. Copak Leon není jeho rodina. Měl by se jako otec o něj starat." Řekl Percy.

,,Prdy vody milí Percy, až naprší a uschne. Charlie měl a bude mít v hlavě jediné a to draky." Opáčil na to Ron.

,,Asi tak Rone, s tím musím zkrátka souhlasit, ale se mi to příčí, že ještěrky jsou Charliemu víc než rodina. Nehledě, že se bojí Harryho Pottera." Řekl Percy.

,,No teď s tím nic nenaděláme hlavně, že Leon má rodinu v nás a ne jenom Charlieho. To by to dopadlo." Řekl Ron.

,,Neslavně." Přitakal Percy.

,,Víš na co jsem zvědav Percy?" Ptal se Ron.

,,Na co?" Ptal se Percy.

,,Víš od včerejšku díky jedné návštěvě vím a tobě to také povím, že budeme mít neteř s velkou pravděpodobností. Bill a Fleur budou mít malou Weasleyovou, jak to vypadá. A já jsem zvědav, až ta maličká povyroste jestli Bill jí bude dělat copánky. Dokážeš si u toho Billa představit, já tedy ne." Ušklíbal se Ron.

Percy se poškrábal po strništi a řekl.

,,Ne ach tak mužný Williem bude mít holčičku, no tedy, to se povedlo. Očividně Charles mu nesebral jenom prvenství prvního vnoučete mamky a taťky, ale to, že to bude kluk. Chudák Billánek, ten má tedy smůlu." Řekl úšklebkem Percy.

,,Jo mamka je z toho celá nadšená, že bude mít vnučku a plate malý extra růžový svetřík. Leonovi bude prej na Vánoce také plést a svetřík dostane i Verča a Teddy. Taťka kvůli tomu sedí doma a smotává vlnu. Původně chtěl se mnou, ale mamka ho zamotala vlnou a tak nemohl." Řekl Ron.

Nad tím se dokonce i Percy zasmál a dodal.

,,Víš ty mě Rone zarážíš, že jsi Leona tak lehce vzal za synovce, já myslel, že budeš s tím Šanghajským pokladem, jak ho párkrát George nazval, mít větší problém nehledě na tu neteř, co dostaneme od Billa zcela určitě příští rok na jaře." Řekl Percy.

,,Problém já s tím počítal minimálně od Billovi svatby, že dříve nebo později bude strejda Ron. Leon sice byl překvápko velkého kalibru, ale vzhledem k Nevillově Verče a malému Teddymu Lupinovi, tak jsem si na přítomnost Leona rychle zvykl. Stejně ho má nejraději taťka a George. Viď, že děda si rád s tebou rád hraje a strejda George s tebou jezdí ven, když může Leone." Podrbal ho po hlavě Ron.

Leon jenom zvedl ručičky když slyšel ty jména.

,,Jo jo, děda s ním hraje na letadélko či famfrpál. Já na tohle moc nejsem, Leon mi škrábe moje jizvy na pažích." Řekl Ron a protočil oči.

,,George s kočárkem venku to jako fakt?" Ptal se Percy nevěřícně.

,,Percy, Percy znáš vůbec našeho společného bráchu George? Možná má občas pořádně tvrdou skořápku, ale uvnitř jak tvaroh. Hlavně, když už není Fred. A Leonova maminka byla Cho a tu měl Georg asi tak rád jako Harrry, ale nikdy to nedal najevo. Pak je jasný, že by George klidně šel pro Leona do ohně, metaforicky myšleno. On je strašný měkkýš Percy." Řekl Ron.

Percy pomyslel, já si fakt připadám jako cizinec, u Merlina vždyť ani neznám pořádně vlastní sourozence, měl bych s nimi trávit více času.

,,Jinak mamka vzhledem k tvým zraněním a očekávaní mrněte Fleur a Billa a nemoci George chystá na Silvestra ovocné nealko víno, tak jako když jsme byli malý. Takže i tak slavnostní přípitek bude." Řekl Ron.

,,No snad do té doby se postavím na nohy." Řekl Percy.

,,Určitě." Řekl Ron, ačkoliv to tak jistě nevěděl, ale chtěl dát trochu optimismu Percymu. Měl ho zapotřebí.

,,To tě asi mrzí, že nepoteče whisky násosko Ronalde." Řekl Percy.

,,Hej to tolik na mne nepůsobí, copak za to můžu, že se mnou nic celkem nedělá?" Hájil Ron.

,,Jenom si každou promile užvaněnější Ronalde. Huba ti jede jako motor tátova auta."

,,No dovol, ty zas chrápeš jak medvěd Percy. Určitě slyšeli námořníci až v Amerických vodách." Zamračil se Ron.

,,I když asi nejlepší je opít Billa, ten pak falešně zpívá, ale to se povede málo kdy." Řekl Percy.

,,Bohužel." Řekl Ron a dodal.

,,Víš co Percy, nechceš abych tě oholil. S tím strništěm to prostě nejsi ty."

,,Jak že?" Ptal se vyjeveně Percy.

,,Copak si pěstuješ plnovous jako Hagrid?" Ptal se Ron.

,,Um ne, ale no Aundrey, stále tak no hledí na jednoho kolegu co má takovou tu francouzkou bradku. Tak jsem si říkal, že možná by nebylo špatné změnit image." Řekl Percy a nervozně si mnul ruce.

Ronovi otevřel hubu dokořán a pak se začal chechtat až málem rozbrečel Leona.

Pak nasadil lišácký úsměv a řekl.

,,OK tak uděláme z tebe mušketýra Percyvale z Vydrníku."

* * *

Sirius Black seděl nebo spíše ležel na placatém balvanu jako žába a díval se do nebe. Och někdy je tak hezké je jen tak slunit pomyslel si blaženě.

Jelikož zjistil, že oblečení, co si vzal sebou jaksi klimatickým podmínkám Peru nevyhovuje pořídil si zde nové. A tak se tu slunil v triku přes to hozené pončo na sobě kraťasy a na nohou pohorky a očích měl sluneční brýle a bylo mu mnohem lépe než předtím. Také se konečně trochu aklimatizoval na tu nadmořskou výšku, která mu z počátku tak dávala zabrat s dýcháním. Přece se jenom se přesunout do nadmořské výšky 2 290 metrů nad mořskou hladinou to by leckdo sípal a bylo mu špatně. Jo Andy jsou fakticky velehory jako Alpy, musel uznat Sirius. Pozítří ho čeká školní lavice a on zase o to slunko přijde. Ne, že by ho to nějak štvalo. Škola se teď už zdála Siriusovi jako jediná možnost jak nedělat zase před ostatníma hlupáka a hlavně před Harrym.

Docela se to dotklo, že ho jeho kmotřenec má za přerostlé dítě a když mu to řekla do očí i jeho průvodkyně v podobě starší studentky tou novou Peruánskou školou Jullietta, tak už se najednou sám nad sebe Sirius styděl. Asi poprvé za život. Možná více mu trapně, že mu mnohem mladší lidi pomáhají si vybudovat nějakou kariéru.

Doopravdy to moc daleko nedotáhl a přitom zas tak špatné známky v Bradavicích neměl. Ne teď fakticky musí zabrat, aby doopravdy nebyl za blbce to z takovou radostí říkal za svého života Snape.

Tentokrát fakticky bude bojovat a jen se tak nevzdá. I kdyby měl být z něho nakonec pitomý léčitelský asistent, tak je to lepší než někomu ležet v kapse a už vůbec vlastnímu kmotřenci. Nehledě, že si chtěl Sirius sám dokázat, že není zralý tak jedině na šrot.

* * *

George se svými bratry se na oko smutně tvářili smutně, ačkoliv asi v nitru cítili to samé. Jaká to úleva, že ta muréna je pánu. Zrovna se totiž konal pohřeb tetičky Muriel. Jejich maminka samozřejmě plakala a další vzdálení příbuzní byli jak najaté plačky a ronily slzy do kapesníčků, ale George nějak nedokázal za tu osobu uronit jedinou slzu.

Muriel Prewettovou nesnášel jako čert bibli. Ne nebylo jenom tím, že když byl menší s Fredem když je hlídala, tak jim dávala jíst rybí olej jako by to byl med, ale nebo že nesnášela jejich vtipy, ale spíš to bylo pro George jeho poslední setkání s touto osobou před jejím skonem a to zrovna na pohřbu jeho dvojčete Fred.

,,Phe já věděla, že se propůjčil ďáblu, ta Molly také nic dobrého na svět nepřinesla, jenom samé haranty."

Tyhle slova George rozzuřila doběla. Sice jí nikterak neublížil, ač jí dal pod židli prdící pytlík, jako obvykle, ale v duchu byl jako dělo naplněné po okraj střelným prachem. Takto šlapat na Fredově památce hanit mamku, tak to George fakticky nesnesl a odešel tenkrát z toho pohřbu jako první.

George doopravdy nevěděl, proč jí má mamka v takové úctě. Jistě o peníze nešlo, možná o ten barák, co dala Billovi, ale ten by jistě i bez tety Muriel našel svoje hnízdo. Tak proč neustále mamka omlouvala tetičky výlevy na jejich adresy.

George to prostě nechápal.

Však teď už tetička není, tak už to může být jedno, ne. A Percy má tu kliku, že je stále v nemocnici a nemusí zde sedět jako špalík u rakve. George ještě jednu věc nesnášel a to byli pohřby.

Byli příliš smutné.

* * *

Ron Weasley kriticky hleděl do zrcadla. Kontroval jestli se fakticky všude oholil a nemá někde jak tou on říkal nedodělky. Jo holit někoho je jiná než se holit sám. Nehledě na jeho jizvy v obličeji, které dělaly žiletce překážkovou dráhu. A to je nemá tak hluboké jako Bill, který je získal od drápů Šedohřbrta, který si na něm brousil svoje nehtíky.

Měl dnes schůzku z Penny a nechtěl vypadat asi tak jako občas vypadají ti co Penny zatýká. Měl pro ní dvě úžasné zprávy. První bylo, že měl dopis od starosty Greenwiche za ten incident s otevřeným poklopem a omluvou od těch, jenž ten kanál bez poklopu zanechali. To jí jistě potěší.

Ron dosáhl svého, tedy písemné omluvy i bez soudu, jenom si najít cestičku k těm lotrům od kanalizace.

Další zpráva byla také zajímavá, ale Penny musela nejprve s ní souhlasit.

Ron totiž našel pro ní a jeho byt tady v Londýně, který si zaprvé si mohli dovolit, mohli tam mít i domácí mazlíčky a zatřetí kouzlit, jelikož majitel bytu byl sám kouzelník.

Ron jenom doufal, že to Penny nebude považovat ze brzký krok v jejich vztahu. Stejně se tam mohli nastěhovat až od prvního února, kdy se odstěhuje předchozí nájemník. A Ron si dal za cíl k tomu Penny přemluvit. Její domácí byla hrozná ženská v důchodovém věku. Megera podle Rona. No co se týkalo Rona, tak sice bylo fajn bydlet s přáteli, to ano, ale nechtěl tam příliš dlouho Harrymu oxidovat. Byl to jeho dům ne Rona. Ron se nechal slyšet, že příští léto se asi Hermiona odstěhuje k Lee Jordánovi, to se dalo čekat. Neville, tak u něho zbystřil, že očividně malá Verunka se stala dědičkou jistého majetku po své příšerné mamince a v tom majetku byl i domeček nebo spíš malá vila o pěti ložnicích. Po zdlouhavé konverzaci s Malfoyem nakonec byla vila přepsána na Nevilla, takže ten do ní příští léto nebo podzim odstěhuje. No aby nebylo stěhování dost, tak si Ron přečetl poslední dopis od jeho mladší sestry, která plánuje se po škole odstěhovat z Doupěte k Harrymu. Sečteno a podtrženo příští Vánoce by už tu měl být jenom Harry a Ginny. Potteřík si tu může udělat vlastní milostné hnízdo. Pomyslel si v duchu kysele Ron.

Vypravil se z domu směr Trafalgarské náměstí kde se měl s Penny sejít.

* * *

Dudley Dursley byl podruhé díky svému bratranci Harrymu v magické vesničce Prasinky. Po cestě mu vlastně Harry sice vysvětlil, že tak docela bratranci nejsou a že teta Lily byla adoptovaný nalezenec jeho dědy a babičky, ale Dudley stále chápal i přes to Harryho jako kus rodiny. Možná jako mladší neměli dvakrát dobré vztahy, ale vyrůstali spolu a žili pod jednou střechou. Tedy jestli DNA tam nebo sem, teta Lily zůstane teta Lily a Harry jeho bratrancem a basta.

Uběhlo tedy čtrnáct dní od první schůzky s Abigeil v Prasinkách a Dudley se mohl dnes těšit na další. Za tu dobu si vyměnil díky Oliverovi pomoci s ní čtyři dopisy soví poštou. Na víc asi ani Abigeil natož on neměli čas. Někdy byl z práce pořádně strhaný, jelikož měli navážku nového zboží, ale tuhle věc by si neodpustil ani po maratonu. Měl sebou papíry ohledně banky a nově založeného účtu pro Abigel, který s její plnou mocí založil. Teď na něm bylo od Abigeil 690 liber, od něho 150 liber a mamka jim také přispěla 250 libramy, tedy dohromady tam už bylo pro jejich společnou budoucnost 1090 liber tedy přepočteno na ty zatracené galeony celkem 7 galeonů 15 srpců a 8 cvrčků. Z Dudleyho pohledu docela slušná sumička pro začátek, která bude postupem času přibývat. Abigeil mu na každé další návštěvě předá ty galeony, které se jí podaří vybrat z jejího konta u Gringotů a on to pak u George Weasleyho promění na libry a následně uloží na účet. Ti skřeti, nějaký magických potvor podobným skřítkům, co tu banku řídili měli limit 10 galeonů na výběr bez osobního kontaktu zákazníků, jak se dozvěděl dopisem od Abigeil a jak mu to potvrdil i Harry a George. No Abigeil musela si také sehnat nějaké věci pro sebe a to malé, takže ani nemohla mu všechny prachy dát, což Dudley chápal. Bude lepší v jejich případě všechno zařizovat postupně než najednou, protože by to fyzicky a finančně nezvládli. Takže dnes zase mu předá jak říkala v posledním dopisu zase 6 galeonů. Však o Vánocích plánovala velký výběr z jejího konta, jak říkala. Doslova to konto chtěla vyrabovat a zrušit, než se toho domáknou její rodiče. Podle všeho by se jednalo o částku 4340 galonů tedy něco málo přes půl milionů liber. Však Dudley na Abigeil tlustý účet nekoukal jako na pobídku s ní zůstat, ne on měl Abigeil ve svém srdci ze všeho nejvíce rád a tak chtěl přispět také on pro jejích budoucnost a ne sahat na její peníze, i když některé věci se rozhodně z toho budou muset zakoupit, to bylo předem jisté. Začal se poptávat po bydlení. Mezi řádky dopisů totiž vycítil silný strach Abigeil ohledně toho, kde jako s tím malým budou bydlet až v červnu odejde ona na dobro z Bradavic. A to dost výrazný.

,,Ahoj Dudley, jak se vede." Pozdravila ho tentokrát o poznání mileji a přívětivěji Millicent Bulstrodová.

,,Dobrej Millicent, kde je Abigeil, že jsi tu sama?" Ptal se překvapeně Dudley. Myslel si totiž, že když je Millicent zde, tak bude i na blízku jeho Abigeil. Ehm očividně byly kamarádky se mu zdálo.

,,Ta na tebe čeká u Tří košťat, tentokrát mě tvoje děvče zakázalo ti vyhrožovat a tak podobně, ale stejně já musím si něco vyřídit a reklamovat tyto zimní kozačky než přijde zima. Fušeři, ta podrážka byla jenom přilepená." Pozvedla mu pod nos boty s pořádným žralokem.

Dudley jenom pokýval hlavou, jelikož jednou se mu také stalo a on stejně jako jeho matka byli nasraní na obuvníka.

Millicent se s ním rozloučila a tak Dudley zamířil rovnou k Třem košťatům. Harry říkal, že si ho tam zase odchytne, protože on upřednostňoval nějakou putyku jménem Prasečí rypák. Dudley si řekl, že by jednou také mohl Abigeil přemluvit k tomu, aby tam zašli. Dudleymu vrtalo hlavou, čím je na tom místě tak zajímavé, že Harryho přitahuje?

Vešel a hned se ozvalo tím medovým hláskem, který tak miloval.

,,Ahoj Dudley." A objala ho. Nebo spíš se něho přímo vrhla, div ho nepřimáčkla na futra toho lokálu.

Dudley ucítil větší vypouklinu na jejím břiše, i když díky jejímu kabátu to na první pohled nebylo vidět.

,,Ahoj světluško." Dal jí pusu na čelo. Dudley měl na rád Abigeil to, že nenosila ofiny jako ostatní holky, co znal a její dlouhé vlasy měla sepnuté ve sponě a kolem čela to měla také sepnuté sponakami. Asi tak od Smeltings měl rád holky se sponkami. Nelétaly jim vlasy kdo ví kam na všechny strany. A s odhaleným čelíčkem vypadala Abigeil jako anděl.

Pak se Abigeil trochu pootočila a odhalila za sebou stojící starší dámu v krémovém dlouhém kabátě s prošedivělými vlasy a podivně modrozelenýma očima.

,,Dudley chtěla bych ti někoho představit. Tady ta dáma je naše vrchní ošetřovatelka z Bradavic madam Poppy Pomfreyová." Řekla Abigeil.

,,Je snad něco v nepořádku Abi nebo snad s tím malým?" Ptal se Dudley vylekaně.

,,Ne vše má jak má být, díky bohu svět se zase vrátil do normálu a gentlemani nevymřeli a tady slečna nakonec na to sama nebude." Řekla madam Pomfreyová.

Dudley se zarděl studem.

,,Ani nevíte kolikrát jsem měla na starosti vašeho bratrance, rozhodně víc, než bylo zdrávo, takže toto je pro mne po těch útrapách, co jsme měli vy minulých měsících je jako svěží vánek." Dodala madam Pomfreyová a podala si s Dudleym ruku.

,,A to jste jako doprovod?" Ptal se Dudley.

,,Ne spíš tu plním jedno přání slečny Runcornové." Řekla madam Pomfreyová.

,,Přesně tak madam Pomfreyová. Víš já ti chtěla Dudley naše malé dnes ukázat." Řekla s ruměncem ve tvářích Abigeil.

,,Co?" Ptal se Dudley vyjeveně.

,,Pojď Dudley." Řekla Abigeil a už ho táhla celým lokálem do chodby kde byly privátní salonky a madam Pomfreyová šla za nimi.

Vešla do dveří s nápisem velké pětky a usadila nechápajícího Dudleyho hned do křesla.

Pak vyndala z kapsy kabátu hůlku a začarovala druhé křeslo v lenošku. To už dorazila i madam Pomfreyová.

,,A teď Dudley něco uvidíš. Prej je to i v nekouzelnickém světě, říkala Hermiona, ale ten ultrazvuk naši léčitele trochu začarovali, tak aby fungoval i když tu není elektřina." Řekla Abigeil.

Dudley vyvalil obě oči …to jako … Dál se myšlenkami nedostal. Madam Pomfreyová vytáhla z kasy jejího kabátu krabičku a položila jí na podlahu. Bylo to malé jako krabička balení svíček do auta, přišlo Dudleymu.

Poklepal na to hůlkou a Dudley se ulekl, když tam najednou seděla velká mašina na ultrazvuk s celým příslušenstvím.

,,Toto naše ošetřovna nevlastní, ale půjčila jsem si to od mé neteře, která má tady slečnu za pacientku a hlídá jí jako oko v hlavě." Řekla madam Pomfreyová a začala mačkat různá tlačítka a mašinka se i bez přípojky na elektriku rozjela sama.

Abigeil si zatím sama svlékla kabát, ačkoliv jí chtěl Dudley pomoci. Následně svetr, takže tam stála v ve světle zelené halence se podivným zlato oranžovými knoflíčky a černé sukni a krémovým punčocháčích s koníčkovými šněrovačkami. Však jeho Abigeil by vypadala úžasně i v pytli od brambor.

Abigeil si lehla na lenošku.

,,Připravená slečno?" Ptala se madam Pomfreyová.

,,Zcela madam Pomfreyová, přece nejsem na tom poprvé. Dudley možná bys ses s tím křeslem měl přisunout blíže. Ta obrazovka je dost malá podle mne, škoda, že to nejde zvětšit." Řekla Abigeil.

Dudley se tedy sednul a ten ušák přesunul blíže k lenošce s Abigeil, aby měl co nejlepší výhled.

Ta si vykasala halenku k prsům a odhalila malé bříško s divnou linií vedoucí od pupíku někam dolů.

,,Co to je?" Ptal se zvědavě Dudley a přejel po té linii. Abigeil sebou trochu cukla, ale že by se tvářila pohoršeně to ne.

,,Linea nigra, nebojte pane Dursley, to zmizí až se to malé narodí, je to zcela normální jev, jenom u čarodějek se objevuje trochu dřív než u žen nekouzelníků." Řekla madam Pomfreyová.

,,Aha." Řekl Dudley a připadal si jako blbec.

Dal si za úkol si koupit nějakou knížku o tom, aby se neptal na každou hloupost. Možná by se měl zeptat toho George Weasleyho, ten je přece z početné rodiny, jestli o tom jeho maminka nemá nějaké knížky, když ty čarodějky jsou na tom jinak.

Madam Pomfrejová podal tubu s nějakou mastičkou Abigeil a ta si to trochu rozmazala na břicho. Madam Pomfreyová pak máchla pár krát hůlkou nad přístrojem a následně svojí hůlku dala nad břicho Abigeil. Obrazovka ultrazvuku se rozzářila.

,,A teď bude oříšek vašeho broučka pořádně vidět, minule se nechtěl pořádně ukázat a ukazoval na nás jenom zádíčka a prdelku. Očividně je to pořádná stydlivka to vaše malé." Řekla madam Pomfreyová.

Pomalu přejížděla po břiše Abigeil, až se její hůlka zastavila.

,,A tady je. Očividně se zrovna protahuje a dělá nějaké cvičení svých nožiček, jak je vidět. To už asi slečno cítíte." Řekla madam Pomfrejová.

,,Ano je to jako bych měla v břiše občas akvárium s rybičkami." Řekla Abigeil a dívala se na obrazovku, ale větší divák v tu chvíli byl Dudley. Kam se hrabaly všechny videohry. Tohle bylo něco úžasně vzrušujícího. Bylo vidět tělíčko, nohy ručičky i hlavička toho malého stvořeníčka a také bylo vidět jak mu tluče srdíčko a dokonce to bylo díky tomu přístroji a té hůlce té madam Pomfrejové slyšet.

,,Ten má snad dnes exhibiční den ten váš brouček. Vidíte to co já?" Ptala se madam Pomfreyová a naklonila se k obrazovce a povyskočilo jí obočí.

,,Ehm pupeční šňůra?" Ptala se Abigeil, která neměla tak dobrý výhled na obrazovku jako madam Pomfreyová a Dudley.

,,To pod tím slečno, níž mezi nohama. Jak to vypadá a doufám, že se nepletu, tak tu máme malého kouzelníka. Frajere a mé neteři si ukázal tak jedině zadek." Uchechtla se madam Pomfreyová.

,,To jako kouzelník to jako kluk?" Ptal se Dudley.

,,No jestli je to už vidět, tak to zaznamená i proto vymyšlené kouzlo." Řekla madam Pomfreyová neznámou formulku nad Abigeil.

Chvilku se nic nedělo, ale pak objevil nad bříškem Abigeil modrý obláček.

,,No už tomu tak bude, rozhodně malý kouzelníček." Řekla s úsměvem na rtech madam Pomfreyová.

* * *

Harry vstoupil do Prasečího rypáku s tím úmyslem tu posedět ještě chvíli. Předtím se procházel po okolí s Ginny a jenom si tak povídali a tu tam si dali něžný polibek. Vešel a šel rovnou k baru, kde mil Abertforth sklenice od máslového ležáku a kdoví čeho. V tom uslyšel.

,,Garde slečno Arianno." Poměrně jemu známým hlasem.

Otočil se a byl překvapen koho nevidí v obraze sestry Albuse a Abertfortha Brumbála Ariany. U zahradního stolku v malebné zahradě, seděl jako černá vrána Severus Snape a hrál s tou mladičkou pobledlou holkou šachy.

,,Ne na dlouho pane Snape." Řekla sestra Brumbálů a sebrala Snapovi dámu, ačkoliv hned přišla o střelce.

Harry si objednal pivo a mlčky s Abertforthem pozorovali, jak ti dva hrají šachy.

Nakonec jí Snape udusil, ale zbyl mu jenom král a kůň. Harry si všiml, že jak Snape, tak jeho kamarád Ron s kterým občas neúspěšně hrál jsou milovníci koní. Nedají na ně dopustit.

,,Děkuji slečno Arianno, za skvělou šachovou partii." Řekl Snape.

,,Za málo, hrajete lépe než mí bratři."Řekla Arianna.

,,Já to sestřičko slyšel." Zabručel naštvaně Abertforth za pultem.

,,Já říkám pravdu bratře, ty jsi špekoun a Albus byl zase mezek, který se snažil mě přesvědčit, že nepodvádí. To hrát tady s panem Severusem Snapem je mnohem příjemnější." Řeklo chladně děvče namalované a skoro století mrtvé.

Harry se zakřenil když viděl kyselý výraz starého Abertfortha Brumbála.

,,Zdravím Harry." Obrátila se na Harryho.

,,Tobě také krásný den Arianno rád vás vidím pane Snape, jak to, že nejste ve svém portrétu?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Dobrý večer pane Pottere, jak vidíte, byl jsem vyzván na šachovou partii. A tady je tak krásný klid oproti Bradavicím. V ředitelně očividně si Minerva pouští to svoje vrzání na housle a dudy co má tak ráda a v Zmijozelské společenské místnosti cvičí pár členu školního sboru Hallowenské písně. Z obojího tak brní uši a to i když jsem namalovaný. Jako by moje uši nezažily za život dost. Hledal jsem místo, kde by byl alespoň trochu klid a tak jsem našel tuto zahradu." Vysvětlil Severus Snape.

,,Ano jistě Arianny zahrádka je klidné místo a to jak v Prasinkách tak v Bradavicích." Podotkl Harry.

,,Takže o této tajné chodbě víte pane Pottere, asi od vašeho kmotra nebo snad Lupina?"Ptal se kysele Snape.

,,Ne to vím od Nevilla. Nevím jak o ní se dozvěděl on, ale tato chodba zachránila víc jak stovce studentů Bradavic během bitvy život. Arianny koridor byl pro nás zázrak a velká pomoc. Vede rovnou z Tajemné komnaty do Prasinek." Řekl Harry.

,,Zase Longbottom, v čem ten prsty nemá." Zavrčel zlostně Snape.

Harry se napil piva a řekl.

,,Neville je větší hrdina a člověk než já pane Snape. Zachránil mnoha lidem život. Bez něho by se těžko stavěly Bradavice na nohy, takže i vy by jste ho měl respektovat. On vás také respektuje jako bývalého profesora, ředitele a osobu pane Snape tak jako já."

,,Vy mne respektujete Pottere, dobrovolně nebo jste k tomu zase nějakou osobou byl donucen například slečnou Grangerovou či Weasleyovou?" Rýpnul si Snape.

Harry si povzdechl. Snape toho prostě toho nenechá, co.

,,Nikým jsem nebyl nucen, jenom jsem k tomu postupem času dospěl. Víte já o vás moc málo věděl pane Snape. Nevěděl jsem o své matce zhola skoro nic, protože teta byla žárlivka a vy jste měl nebetyčný vztek na mého otce a můj kmotr a kamarád otce, viděli ve mně tak jedině jeho a moje máma byla pro ně taková osůbka v pozadí. Přitom pro mne byla také důležitá, ale nikdo mi o ní nic neřekl. Já se o ní dovídal až v posledních dvou letech a stále v tom narážím na vás. Jako na jejího souseda, kamaráda, tak trochu věrného přítele, který byl ochoten riskovat vlastní život. Já si vás náhodou za to vážím, ale je mi smutno, že jste byl zaslepen tolik vlastním vztekem na mého otce Jamese Pottera, že jste nepomyslel, na to, že jsem také syn Lilly Evansové později Potterové. Přitom stačil třeba i náznak něčeho, abych se mohl zeptat, jaká třeba moje maminka byla dobrá v lektvarech a tak dále. Co pak si to dítě nezaslouží vědět, pane Snape?" Ptal se Harry.

Nastalo ticho. Malba Severuse Snapa jako by pozbyla kouzla a ztuhla opřená do zahradní židle. Arianna na vedlejší židli začala skládat šachy do polstrované krabičky.

,,Ok Pottere, dostal jste mě, co ode mě chcete vědět." Povzdychl si v obraze Severus Snape.

Harry protočil oči. Ne ten mezek jeho otázku nepochopil.

,,Ale nic, ale jenom proč u všech ďasů jste ve mně pořád viděl mého otce? Možná bych to chápal u mého kmotra, ten přece jenom seděl 12 let za mřížemi, ale vy jste byl venku a asi jste jistě koukal do kalendáře a viděl jak čas plyne. Nehledě, na to, že mne nevychovával vůbec můj otec nebo moje matka, ale můj strýc a teta, pane Snape a rodiče byli pro mě dost cizí lidé jenom z krátkého vyprávění Hagrida."

Snape se trochu zaraženě díval než odpověděl.

,,Já se domníval, že vám o rodičích dost řekli." Řekl o trochu tišeji než obvykle.

Harry měl sto chutí se rozesmát, ale jelikož to byl Snape, tak prostě řekl.

,,Jo jistě, řekli mi tolik, že byli moji rodiče nenormální pobudové společnosti. Otec feťák a matka štětka a to celé vyprávěli i sousedstvu. Já ani nevěděl do jedenácti let, že jsem kouzelník. To má maminka měla větší štěstí, že měla vás a vy jste to jí řekl. Já to kurevský štěstí neměl."

Snape otevřel hubu dokořán a Harry pokračoval.

,,Nejlepší byl ten Albus Brumbál, ctihodný profesor Brumbál, co napovídal všem těm kouzelníkům jaká to jsem celebrita, co se snad narodila jako druhý spasitel nebo bůh ví co a já mezitím nosil věci po Dudleym, byl bit strýcem, haněn tetou a ve škole shazován spolužáky. Víte já tam neměl pořádné přátele. To jsem si získal až v Bradavicích. Kde pak celebrita, co si žije jako prase v žitě, to byli povídačky Albuse Brumbála a bůh ví jako novinářské vši té doby, viz Holoubková." Řekl Harry.

,,Slečno Arianno, vy si necháte jako líbit, jak mluví o vašem bratrovi?" Zeptal se trochu zpitoměle Snape své šachové soupeřky. Ta mu dětsky odpověděla.

,,Albus byl vždy já nic, já muzikant. Hodně věcí shazoval třeba na Abertfortha a nebo na špatné počasí, nebo než dostal brýle na bolesti hlavinky. Už byl takový, makový, to jste nevěděl, pane Snape. Víte jeho pohádky, co vymýšlel mi před spaním byly, tak krásné. Dobře se po ni spinkalo."

Harry se podíval na namalovaného Snape, který vypadal, že v obraze ranní mrtvice. Však toto nebylo u portrétů možné.

,,Aberforthe?" Ptal se hlas Snapa, jako byl myšlenkami jinde.

,,Arianna má pravdu, jinak bych asi byl kdesi jinde Severusi Snape. Je milé, když si starší bratr udělá z mladších sourozenců blázny. Sice Arianna měla zdravotní problémy způsobené tím útokem mudlů, ale Albus jí doslova zapsal do historie jako někoho, kdo to nemá v hlavě v pořádku a mne k tomu. Krásný viď a jak zapsal do historie tebe Severusi Snape. Já to náhodou vím, jako svého vlastního vraha. Pěkná pohádka viď Severusi, to víš on šálil lidi už od malička. Možná proto se tak daleko dostal. Akorát nemohl ošálit toho syna Arthura Weasleyho jménem Percyval, nebo Kinsleyho nebo Remuse Lupina natož mladého Longbotoma. Asi chodili do divadla a viděli, že je toto také hezké a nechutné divadlo, co tu můj ctěný bratr vede." Řekl Abertforth Brumbál.

Severus Snape byl bledý jako stěna.

,,Víte pane Snape, nechte to plavat a konečně nerýpejte do mne a nemějte mě za mého otce a já budu tak hodný a nebudu rýpat do vás.Víte já také chci mít klid." Dopil pivo Harry a zaplatil ho Abertforthovi a odešel z Prasečího rypáku pro Dudleyho.

Severus Snape neměl ani čas mu odpovědět. Spíše otevíral hubu jako ryba, ale nic z něho nevyšlo.

* * *

Ron Weasley zklamaně hleděl do sklenice z jeho třetím pivem v putyce u Admirála Nelsona v čínské čtvrti Soho v Londýně. Tak tohle bylo snad asi krutější, než to co udělala Penelopé Clearwaterová jeho bráchovi Percymu. V restauraci u Zebry, jenž si společně vybrali jí nabídl sestěhování do jednoho bytu, který vybral a ona mu dala za to košem nebo lépe řečeno kopačky. Nechtěla podle její slov na žádného muže zatím takto vázaná a vyslovila se v tom smyslu, že všichni Weasleyovi jsou stejní, že si chtějí co nejdříve zařídit hnízdo a rodinu a množit se jako kobylky. A to ani jedno nechtěla, ona jak řekla chtěla nejprve si udělat dobrou kariéru a ne sedět doma s dětmi. Ron neměl slov. On přece nic takového neměl v plánu, ale ona jenom pokračovala před celou restaurací v triádě na jeho adresu a párkrát zase zmínila podobnost mezi ním a Percym, až to bylo z pohledu Rona tak jedině trapný. Nakonec v záchvatu zuřivosti na něho hodila talíř s boloňskými špagetami a vzala roha z restaurace. Ron se stal volem před celou restaurací a tak tam nechal padesáti librovku a utekl také, protože se něho dívali všichni kolem a jemu bylo z toho blbě.

,,Hej pane ještě jedno pivo." Hlásil Ron u výčepu.

,,Hned to bude pane." Řekl dědula co tam pivo čepoval z pivního tanku. Bylo dobrý na zapíjení žalu. Ano žalu a toho ponížení, co se mu dostalo od Penelopé. Bylo lehce hořké na jazyku a lechtalo v krku.

Ani ne za minutu místo prázdného půllitru byl jeden plný s rozkošnou pěnou na povrchu, která by měla podle všeho udržet penny. Však Ron nikdy toto nezkoušel a ani dnes se nepokoušel.

V tom přišla k stolu, kde on seděl holka sedla si naproti jemu a zvolala směr dědy za výčepem.

,,Černý pivo a skleničku skotské prosím."

Její hlas byl jak poplašný alarm, že i dědula za výčepem naskočil.

,,Hned to bude slečno." Následně řekl.

,,Špatný den?" Zeptal se Ron.

,,Katastrofální, magorský den blbec." Mínila ženská naproti jemu a vyndala si dva tácky na pivo a skotskou.

,,Nápodobně." Utrousil jenom na to Ron.

A přitom začal tak dobře, pomyslel si sám pro sebe.

,,Tak to jsme ty dvě sody, co zapíjejí tu škodnost světa kolem." Mínila tedy na to.

,,No jestli jsou kopačky talířem boloňských špaget škodné, tak ano." Řekl Ron a napil se v pořadí jeho čtvrtého piva.

,,Kapíruji, to já dnes zase zjistila, že chodím s chlapem, co má doma těhotnou ženskou a papouška." Zakrákala falešně ta černovláska naproti Ronovi. Nebo to byla hnědovláska? V tom přítmí putyky to nebylo pořádně poznat.

,,Aha." Řekl jenom na to Ron.

,,Dala jsem mu raději kopačky, aby doma začal skládat dupačky, prevít jeden." Vyplivla poslední slovo skoro z úst.

Ron se uchechtl. Takže není sám, kdo dneska skončil vztah.

,,A jak se vůbec jmenujete pane?" Ptala se.

V tom se došoupal ke stolu dědula od výčepu s černým pivem a skotskou a dal to před tu slečnu.

Černovláska do sebe hodila skotskou jen to fiklo a ještě to pořádně zapila černým pivem, takže jí zbyla jenom polovina. Ron koukal jako janek, jak to do sebe hodila. Hagridovo záchodové prkénko, ta má tedy tah, pomyslel si.

,,Jaké je vaše jméno pane?" Ptala se znova a postavila z poloviny prázdný půlitr.

,,Ronald Weasley, ale lidé mi většinou říkají Ron."

,,Charlotte McQwinová, mě říkají lidé obvykle Charlie." Podala mu ruku.

,,Zvláštní přízvuk Charlie." Mínil Ron.

,,To je tak, já jsem ze svaté Heleny. Tady studuji teprve krátce." Řekla Charlie.

,,Svatá Helena?"Ptal se Ron a nevěděl kde to leží.

,,Malá výspa Britské koruny, ostrov v Atlantickém oceánu, bývalo to vězení. Moji předci bývali vězeňskými dozorci." Mínila černovláska Charlie hrdě.

,,Tak to ani neznám." Řekl Ron.

,,Zeměpisná bystrost není výsadou každého." Pokrčila rameny.

,,A co tady studuješ Charlie?" Ptal se Ron.

,,Armádní akademii, nebo spíš námořní, ale ono je to na jedno brdo. Nesmím tolik vypít, abych prošla kontrolou na ubytovně, ale na mě má chlast malý vliv. Jsem po tatínkovi. Ten toho také vypil vela a nic mu nebylo jenom úděsně falešně zpíval." Řekla Charlie.

,,A ty jsi odkud Rone?" Ptala se Charlie.

,,Z Dorsetu." Řekl Ron a napil se znova piva. Možná zas tak špatný večer to nebude, pomyslel si.

**Přidáno 10.9.2019**


	7. Kapitola - 7 - Dny před bouří

**Kapitola 7 - Dny před bouří**

Harry koukal jako divý, když sešel ráno dolů do jídelny a tam viděl spát Rona obličejem přilepeného ke stolu. Chrápal a vydával děsné zvuky. Kdy vůbec Ron přišel z toho svého rande s Penny ani Harry nevěděl. On šel spát v deset a to Ron rozhodně ještě nedorazil. Nehledě, že jezevčík Rona Greg měl po něm neodbytně sháněl, že nakonec skončil v posteli s Harrym, jak se asi tomu štěněti po Ronovi stýskalo.

,,Rone, kdys přišel?" Zatřásl s ním Harrym.

Ron se pomaloučku probral a zabručel ať zhasnou světla, že ještě noc.

,,Kámo je osm ráno a z tebe je cítit jak z pivnice, kdes to proboha byl s Penny?" Ptal se ho Harry.

Ron se rázně zvedl od stolu a bez odpovědi odešel do svého pokoje a práskl za sebou dveřmi.

Jezevčík Greg se toho ulekl a skrčil se mezi nohy Harryho.

,,No jak to vypadá Gregu, tak se to rande asi nějak nevyvedlo tvému páníčkovi." Mínil Harry.

V tom uslyšel další ne zrovna pěkné zvuky. Z koupelny na schodiště vyběhl Neville s zubním kartáčkem v puse.

,,Co se sakra děje?" Ptal se.

,,Nevím Neville, ale asi to rande se Ronovi nějak nevyvedlo. Před chvilkou jsem ho našel v jídelně. Asi tu spal. Nevypadal moc dobře naladěn." Řekl Harry.

A zase se ozvalo řach, buch a další ošklivé ničivé zvuky. Došel ke dveřím Ronova pokoje a zabušil na ně.

,,Rone nedělej tu takový kravál prosím Verča ještě spinká."

Ničivé zvuky přestaly a zavládlo ticho, které se jak Harrymu ani Nevillovi nelíbilo. Harry tedy otevřel hůlkou dveře a pomalu nakoukl do pokoje. Tam narazil na spoušť jako po nějakém útoku Smrtijedů. Vše krom stolu a postele bylo dost na cucky. Greg u jeho nohou zakňučel a stáhl se až k Nevillovi.

,,Rone?" Zeptal se ode dveří Harry a rozhlížel kde jeho kamarád vězí.

Nic a nikdo se neozval, ale Ron v pokoji stále byl, ale schoulený pod svým pracovním stolem. Harry tam tedy vstoupil a tiše přistoupil a sedl si vedle kamaráda , který tam seděl hlavou opřenou o ruce, které měl na kolenou složené. Tedy ze svého skoro dvoumetrového já na minimum, co dokázal.

,,Jsi v pořádku Rone?" Zeptal se Harry.

,,Ta také vše odhodí." Zabručel Ron a trochu ještě víc sklonil hlavu.

Harry si všiml, že musel Ron předtím brečet, protože měl zarudlé oči a tváře ještě mokré od slz. A Ron málo kdy něco dohnalo k slzám. On sám ho viděl jenom v druháku když unesl Ginny a Lockhart odmítl jim pomoci, když se po jedné hádce ve čtvrtém ročníku usmiřovali, když byl napaden pan Weasley a když umřel mu před očima Fred, jinak nikdy nebrečel.

Harry raději chvilku mlčel, ale nepočítal s tím, že do bojového pásma přijde i Ronův jezevčík ke svému pánu o opře se o něj. Ron pozvedl hlavu a podrbal ho za ušima.

,,No jo tebe také asi odhodila kamaráde, ta se asi pro tebe nevrátí." Řekl smutně.

Jezevčík měl asi z toho naopak radost a zaštěkal.

,,To rande se asi nevydařilo?" Zeptal se Harry.

,,Vůbec, pustila mě k vodě, jako kdysi Percyho, tak jsem se šel zlít." Vzdychl Ron a hladil po srsti jezevčíka, který si to drbání užíval.

,,Takže ti dala kopačky jako Percymu?" Ptal se Harry jenom pro upřesnění.

,,Jo a vychrstla na mě boloňské špagety. To asi ještě dopadl Percy dobře." Řekl kysele Ron.

,,Hnusné, to jí doma nenaučili, že jídlo patří do žaludku." Mínil Neville od dveří.

,,Já fakt zkazím na co přijdu." Řekl smutně Ron.

,,Kvůli nějaké Penelopé Clavertrové se přece nezboří svět Rone." Řekl Harry.

,,Ale sny ano Harry. Vyhodili mne z bystrozorského výcviku." Vzal do náruče štěně Ron a pohlédl mu do očí.

,,Proč to! To přece jen tak nemůžou přece?!" Vyjekl překvapeně Harry a už měl v hlavě adresu krbu doma u Kinsleyho Pastorka tedy ministra samotného.

,,Já poté šel do jedné putyky v Soho a no dal jsem si pár piv, když tam přišla holka jménem myslím Charlie ne Charlotta no pak jsme se pili dál ve dvou. No ona se také rozešla s nějakým chlapem, no pak jsme skončili nějak v posteli, ale na vojenské základně, kde ona studuje a přistihl nás tam její velitel a pak jsem skončil na bystrozorském oddělení, kde mi za ten průser přetrhli index. Prej jsem jim u britského námořnictva udělal pořádnou ostudu, že já blbl raději nešel domů." Řekl Ron dutě.

,,O je a přitom jsi byl premiant Rone. Nepomohla by má přímluva, třeba u ministra. Ten přece býval bystrozor také a jistě není také svatý." Mínil Harry.

,,To už nech Harry. To jsem podělal sám od sebe. Nemusíš pořád všem zachraňovat krk." Řekl Ron.

,,No George tě určitě vezme i na celý úvazek, ten by tě ve štychu nenechal." Řekl Neville.

,,Jo kámo, ani to neznamená konec světa. A víš ty co, ani mě už to bystrozorství taky nebaví. Je to sakra náročný a já jsem tam stejně jenom za blbce z dobrou vizitkou, nic víc a držím se zuby nehty průměru. Půjdu s tebou." Řekl Harry.

,,To přece nemusíš Harry, splň si svůj sen." Řekl vylekaně Ron.

,,Kurňa můj sen Ronalde! To ani zdaleka, to ve mně zasel Albus Brumbál a můj kmotřík Sirius, že po škole budu pokračovat v hrdinství, ale já zjistil v posledních měsících, že ta energie věčně s někým zápasit ve mně už jak si není a chci mít spíše klid. Už bystrozorem prostě už nechci být, basta fidli." Řekl celý rozohněný Harry a ukázal prstem na Nevilla.

,,Ty Neville jsi byl z nás tří nejchytřejší, když si nešel jak tvá bábinka chtěla na bystrozora a stál sis za svým. Děláš doopravdy to co tě baví a to je bylinkářství."

Řekl na jeho adresu Harry.

,,To máš asi pravdu Harry, ale já věděl na co mám, a na co nemám. V lektvarech bych plaval jako ryba a mám tu nevýhodu, já bych nezvládl lézt do výšek nebo létat na koštěti. Klidně se přiznám já mám strach z výšek." Řekl Neville.

Harry překvapeně zamrkal. Jo to vysvětlovalo mnohé ohledně Nevilla. Ten prostě byl rád oběma nohama na zemi.

,,Ale baví tě to, což já na výcviku a na přednáškách se mučil víc než v hodinách se Snapem Neville." Řekl Harry.

,,Ano baví, bylinky jsou moje vášeň od mala a jsem rád, že moje znalosti můžu začít předávat i dál. Však to dobře víš Harry." Řekl Neville.

,,Jo vášeň tu jsem měl také…" Odmlčel se Harry.

,,A co?" Ptal se Ron, ačkoliv tušil o co jde.

,,Já od malička rád pomáhal v kuchyni a vařil. Klidně i pekl buchty a cukroví. Na kluka to zní divně, když toto řekne, ale já to měl raději než zahradní práce a školu. Klidně bych raději škrábal brambory než abych dělal někde kotrmelce." Řekl Harry.

Neville se usmál a řekl.

,,No před časem jsem něco podobného kupodivu slyšel od Draca Malfoye. Ten jako malý více lítal na koštěti než chodil. Víš ty co Harry, tak se přihlaš do nějakého kuchařského kurzu nebo na kuchařskou školu a staň se kuchařem."

,,Kuchař já?!" Ptal se Harry.

,,No vaříš lépe než moje mamka, jestli chceš nějaký kompliment Harry a nezapomeň na Kráturu a jeho depresi z tebe, že vaříš lépe než on." Řekl Ron.

,,Jo na ty extra slaná vajíčka od něho nezapomenu. Nikdy jsem neviděl skřítka, který by měl takovou depresi z toho, že jeho pán umí lépe vařit než-li on." Řekl Neville.

,,Hm mohl bych to zkusit, rozhodně to zní lépe než bystrozorský guláš." Řekl Harry.

,,A teď ty Rone, co tebe bavilo jako malého a nechoď mi na oči s kartičkami z Bertíkových fazolek a šachy, jistě jsi měl i něco jiného." Řekl Neville a přisedl si k Harrymu a Ronovi.

Ron chvíli byl výrazem někde asi ve své minulosti a pak se tichounce ozval.

,,Hlavně se mi nesmějte, že mám takovou úchylku."

,,U mé hůlky Rone, nepokusím se ti smát, okej." Řekl Neville.

,,A já se ti nikdy nesmál Rone a to ani když jsem tě tahal z kanalizace." Řekl upřímně Harry.

,,Na rozdíl od George, Harry." Řekl Ron.

,,Ten ten smích potřebuje, aby mohl normálně fungovat." Řekl Neville.

,,Asi tak." Přikývl Harry.

,,Ehm, dobrá, ale fakticky se nesmějte. No já …" Ron ani tu větu nedokončil a děsně zrudl ve tvářích.

,,Co Rone?"Ptal se Harry.

,,Já si zkoušel maminčiny šaty." Řekl tiše Ron.

,,Cože?" Ptal se Neville a začínal mít pochybnosti ohledně Ronovi sexuální orientace.

,,Ty její svatební, já chtěl vědět z čeho jsou ušity. Byly tak krásné na maminčině fotce ze svatby tak i v reálu na půdě v té skříni. A tak jsem bádal, co to je za látku. Díky tomu znám spoustu druhů látek ne jenom bavlnu, ale i hedvábí, len, taft, síťovinu, džínovinu, satén , brokát, polyester, žoržet, mušelín, plátno všech možných druhů, manšestr a tak dále. Prostě mě fascinují látky a jejich vlastnosti, asi jsem nenormální, když se o to zajímám." Sklonil hlavu Ron.

,,Slovo nenormální od tebe už nikdy nechci slyšet Rone. Jasný!" Řekl Harry.

,,Všichni kouzelnici a čarodějky jsou zvláštní Rone, tak jako já a ty." Řekl Neville.

,,Co kdybys zkusil něco ušít a pak to prodat Rone, třeba s pomocí madam Malkinové, jako modní návrhář." Řekl Harry.

,,Modní návrhář, co to je?" Ptal se Ron.

,,To je člověk co navrhuje celé kolekce oblečení pro obchody s oblečením. Mia přivezla také nějaké super modní oblečení pro Verču a mne a ta firma je pojmenovaní podle nějakého chlapa, co to dělá a vydělává na tom tučné prachy, podle Hermiony." Řekl Neville.

,,Wau, ale já tohle nikdy v kouzelnickém světě neviděl. Tady jsou jenom Malkinová a pak nějaké krejčovství nebo co, jinak si to šijí kouzelníci doma, myslím." Řekl Ron.

,,Jo a v čem chodí polovina našeho ročníku, to jsou mudlovské věci a některé holky dokonce mají to dost značkové a od návrhářů. Myslím, že tohle provozuje dokonce i Astorie a Tracey Daveisová. Tak co kdybys udělal Rone díru do světa kouzel tady v u nás v Británii a zkusil udělat značku oblečení. Opepřil by jsi tím kouzelnický svět." Řekl Neville.

,,A můžeš začít tím, že ušiješ něco pro nás k Vánocům co pak budeme my nosit. Co ty na to?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Ale já neumím šít Harry!" Řekl poplašeně Ron.

,,Jo a kdo nám zašívá věci a zkracuje rukávy a nohavice a přišívá knoflíky. To Hermiona není, ta je Bradavicích kamaráde a dodělává si školu." Řekl nakrknutě Harry.

,,Nehledě, že nám žehlíš a pereš Rone a Hermiona tě klidně nechala, protože řekla, že ani tak dobře to neumí. Mia je spíš expert na pletení a to její háčkování." Řekl Neville.

,,Ale to jsou jenom opravy ne skutečné šití." Protestoval Ron.

,,Pche tak se to nauč Weasley. Už jsi zdolal horší věci než toto." Napodobil trošku hlas Dracy Malfoye, Harry, ale moc mu to nešlo.

,,A teď si dej pořádnou studenou sprchu a vyráchej se, abys nebyl cítit jako pivovar." Mínil Neville a nakrčil nos a přejel zubním kartáčkem po Ronově nosu.

,,A zase máš něco na frňáku jako ve vlaku před prvákem." Řekl Neville a šel si dočistit zuby.

,,Já zatím se pokusím uklidit toto." Rozhlídl se kolem sebe Harry, když se stavěl na zadní.

,,Tak se zvedej ty hromádko hnoje, ať nakonec nevypadáš jako Mundungus Fletcher. Šup, s tebou pod sprchu." Popoháněl ho Harry ještě.

,,No jo, já už se zvedám. Chtěl bych vidět tebe po třech hodinách spánku Harry Pottere." Řekl Ron

,,Jo to si mohl vidět Rone, když jsme se střídali o ten praštěný viteál. Já kvůli tomu nemohl pořádně spát." Řekl Harry.

* * *

Minerva konečně dočetla s pomocí Ponomy všechny knížky Richarda Lestrangra a musela uznat, že ani ona by nebyla ve svém oboru tedy přeměňování schopna sepsat tak obsáhlou naučnou literaturu. Bylo to nesmírně komplikovaná četba i pro Ponomu Pýtrovou, to co Richard Lestrangre napsal.

Knížky sice sami o sobě nebyli nikterak obsáhlé, dohromady měly 668 stran i s rejstříkem a doplňující literaturou a fotografiemi, ale měly přímo v sobě nálož informací. Nehledě, že měli odkazy na různorodou cizí literaturu třeba v čínštině, korejštině a mongolštině. Pro Minervu velmi nezvyklé. Nebo ty komplexní výpočty k možnostem a vývoji obilí a nejenom obilí, ale dalších užitkových rostlin jako byly brambory, řepka olejná, mák, řepa a další. Bylo tam mnoho fotografii s praktickými ukázkami a obrázky očividně od Richarda Lestrangra samotného. Proti tomu byly učebnice z Bradavic jenom školácká práce, ne jeho práce byla práce vědce.

Minerva však nebyla si jistá z toho jak Richarda Lestrangra oslovit. Zjistila si sice adresu toho motáka s vysokým intelektem, ale nevěděla jestli ho má navštívit nejprve v práci nebo doma. Tak alespoň zavítala v podobě zvěromága do jeho bydliště se porozhlédnout. Bydlel Cambrigri v ulici Serenicová číslo popisné 16, podle všeho. Byla to normální ulice řadových domků postavených někdy v šedesátých letech nebo už možná v padesátých a nikterak zajímavá, ale baráček číslo 16 vynikal i tak. Byl touto dobou tedy přes půlku října barevný díky nepřebernému množství listnatých keřů a okrasných květin. Po fasádě se plazilo po celé přední zdi Psí víno a za okny byli vidět v truhlících tak jako u Nevilla a Draca v kabinetě kaktusy a zvláště ty vánoční či velikonoční a Aloe Vera, jak dokázala Minerva poznat. Černý plot nebyl skoro vidět, protože ho obrůstal keři podle všeho jasmínu. Tato zahrádka před tím domem byla přímo klenotem v této ulici podle všeho. Byla to klidná ulice, jenom děti v sousedství v otevřené prázdné garáži hráli stolní tenis alias pin pong a ulici brázdila tříletá holčička na tříkolce. Minervě se zde líbilo více, než když byla kdysi dávno v Kvikálkově, tam totiž vládl přímo smrtelný a neumělý klid. Tak jako byla celá ulice umělé a bez fantazie vyšperkovaná.

Také pozorovala dům Richarda Lestrengra. Po ránu se celkem nic nedělo. Až kolem sedmé vyšel z domu klučina, bylo mu tak deset a šel vybrat z poštovní schránky umístěné na vrátkách do přední zahrady poštu.

,,Pro tátu, pro tátu, od tety Lisy a konečně předplatné pro mě." Řekl radostně, povyskočil si a pelášil domů.

Odešel do domu a zase se delší dobu nic nedělo. Pak vyšli dva chlapci, ten předtím a další o dost mladší a už měli na sobě školní uniformy a batohy. Byli už skoro venku z předzahrádky, když z domu vyšel a křikl na ně už skutečný Richard Lestrengre, že si zapomněli svačiny. Starší se vrátil a napěchoval to do svého batohu a také do batohu svého mladšího brášky.

,,Mějte se dobře ve škole Davide a Charlie." Řekl na rozloučenou.

,,Ty také tati." Řekl ten mladší.

Minerva se až moc divila, jak všichni tři jsou určitým způsobem podobní Nevillovi. Richard Lestrangre byl jak starší verze Nevilla a snad jenom to, že měl vystouplejší čelo ho od Nevilla poněkud odlišovalo. Ten starší z těch dvou klučinů David, vypadal jako Neville, když v prvním ročníku až na to, že pravděpodobně měl kudrnaté vlasy a nižší postavu. No ten malý asi tak pětiletý nebo šestiletý Charlie zase měl rovnější vlásky a byl úplně plavý a měl pár pih kolem nosu. Jinak se od Nevilla moc nelišili nikdo z nich, což Minervu ohromovalo. Minerva zmizela postranní uličkou od domu a šla cestou aby si stopla Záchranný autobus už v podobě člověka a odjela do Bradavic. Cesta k poznání této rodiny ještě zdaleka neskončila a Minerva nikam nespěchala.

* * *

John Hakesbey byl od malička ctižádostivý, aby dosáhl úspěchu a byl schopen proto jít za svoje hranice. A jako rozvodový právník a právník specializovaný na rodinné a dědické právo se mu tato jeho vlastnost velmi hodila. Přímo si liboval potápět svoje kolegy a jejich klienty v soudních sporech, i když nikdy nezašel tak daleko, aby někoho hanebně urazil nebo hůř na něho mluvil sprostě. A případ rozvádějících se manželů Dursleyových tedy madam Petunie a toho Vernona byl vskutku velmi pro Jona žhavý jak uhlík v krbu. Už zavítal do nemocnice, kde kdysi přišel za závažných komplikací na svět syn madam Petunie a tamější doktoři a sestřičky přislíbili výpověď. Hlavně hlavní ošetřující sestra, která neměla z Vernona Dursleyho nikterak lichotivý dojem už před lety. Jak řekla sama, doufá pro paní Petunii, že brzy bude zase paní Evansová. Následně odjel do vesničky odkud pocházel Vernon Dursley, Croxtonu a optal se trochu místních na něho a jeho zesnulou sestru Margaritu, tedy Marge.

Ti neváhali, ačkoliv teprve dokvétali na hrobě květiny, mu na stříbrném tácu vyložit co Veron a Marge byli za lidi. Rozhodně místní je moc lásce od jejich útlého dětství neměli, na rozdíl od jejich prej skoro svatých rodičů. Byli dost násilné a konfliktní povahy a to zvláště Margarita, která poštvávala na okolí svoje šlechtěné buldočky. Dále se dozvěděl, že kdysi tato žena měla snoubence, ale ten od ní utekl, jelikož neuměla nebo spíš bídně vařila. Jo láska prochází žaludkem, pomyslel si John.

Nakonec natrefil v místním koloniálu na jejího bývalého snoubence pana Navella, očividně šťastně ženatého s jinou krásně buclatou a chichotající ženušku a ten přidal také svojí trošku do mlýna.

A to rovnou jistou kriminální minulost Verona Dursleyho. Ten jako sedmnáctiletý prej vzal klíčky od otcova automobilu a v noci jezdil až do rána v okolí s minimálně s flaškou piva v sobě a přitom srazil jednoho místního malého chlapce, který chodil pozorovat hnízdo ohroženého druhu ptactva a co bylo závažnější od místa činu ujel.

John Hakesbey si tento incident velice rád ověřil co se týče pravdivosti byl ten příběh pravda pravdoucí. Stalo se tomu tak a Vernona Dursleyho otec zaplatila tučné odškodné a asi podplatil i místního vedoucího policejní stanice, aby jeho nezvedený synátor neměl opletačky se zákonem. Hoch co ho Vernon přejel přežil, ale od té doby pajdal a napadal na jednu nohu, díky komplikované zlomenině. John si to celé zapsal pořídil si i kopii zápisu na kopírce. Poté však žasl, že jsou zde i další zápisy ohledně Vernona Dursleyho. Byl to pěkný výčet od rušení nočního klidu na ulici jeho rodné vesnice, ježdění pod vlivem alkoholu, zmrzačení koně jednoho místního statkáře, kterého přejel a ten kůň musel být utracen. John si všechny tyto incidenty zapsal a vzal si kopie spisů. Všechny tyto události skončili v roce 1974, kdy se Vernon odstěhoval ve svých 23 letech do Guildfordu v okrese Survey a opustil Croxton. Další den zase John poslouchal celý přednes žalobkyně ohledně daňových úniků Verona Dursleyho v podniku Grundings a to celých 5 hodin. Tolik totiž trvalo, než to ta nebohá žena celé přelouskala. Tyto úniky očividně šli od roku 1977 až do nedávné doby a byly velmi rozsáhlé a nebýt jednoho obchodního partnera této firmy a dobrého přítele pana Starkla, ředitele firmy, tak by se na to snad ani nepřišlo. Veron Dursley to kamufloval jak se dalo. Rozhodně panu Starklovi z toho vstávaly vlasy hrůzou a to jich moc neměl, jaké částky postupně vytuneloval z jeho firmy krtek Vernon Dursley.

Ten ani ne po třiceti minutách tohoto slyšení byl vykázán za své prostořeké chování ze soudní síně. Nazval totiž několikrát žalobkyni a soudkyní čarodějnicemi a ty si to rozhodně nenechaly líbit. Zvláště paní soudkyně, která zastupovala ochořelého pana soudce si to nenechala líbit. Jenom zase Johna překvapila stále se opakující narážka kouzelníky a čarodějky, co mu ti nebozí šarlatáni udělali. John Hakesby náhodou kartářky a cikánky měl rád. Byli vtipné.

* * *

Harry zrovna odeslal doklad o ukončení studia bystrozorství, když se mu rozezněl mobil.

,,Potter prosím?" Zvedl ten hovor Harry a přešel k ledničce si pro džus.

,,Dobrý den, mluvím s panem Harry Potterem?" Ptal se hlas na druhém konci.

,,Ano, s kým to mluvím?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Přeji dobré pozdní odpoledne. Tady advokátní kancelář Hakesbey a syn. Na telefonu John Hakesbey mluvím správně se synovcem madam Petunie Dursleyové?" Ptal se ho ten advokát.

Harry překvapeně zamrkal. Sice věděl, že se strýc a teta rozvádějí a ne zrovna v dobrém, ale nepočítal, že se zrovna jemu ozve někdo z jejich advokátů.

,, Co chcete, já se strýcem a tetou už nebydlím více jak rok." Řekl Harry.

,,Jsem právní zástupce vaší tety pane Pottere a rád bych s vámi mluvil osobně. Měl by jste čas se podívat do naší kanceláře v Medleyho ulici 14." Ptal se hlas advokáta.

,,No co by to mělo jako být dobrý, ať si to strýc a teta vyřeší mezi sebou. Nechci do toho zasahovat." Řekl Harry.

,,Já vím mladý pane, že jste s nimi měl jisté neshody, ale určitě víte jisté věci na vašeho strýce, které by vaší tetě jistě pomohli v tomto soudním procesu." Řekl hlas advokáta.

,,Hm nevím sice na co to bude dobré, ale zajdu, když mě tak notně chcete vidět. Můžu přijít zítra kolem desáté jestli chcete, to má zrovna čas." Řekl Harry.

,,Výborně, takže Hakesbey a syn. V Medleyho ulici 14. Paní na recepci vás ohlásí. Přeji hezký zbytek dne." Řekl advokát a hovor mu ukončil.

Harry se podivoval, proč tak vehementně po něm touží právník tety Petunie.

* * *

John Hakesbey zastavil před Zobí ulicí číslo popisné čtyři a vypnul motor svého Forda.

,,No vypadá to tu normálně nudně, žije v této ulici vůbec někdo kreativní?" Zeptal se sám pro sebe, když vystupoval z vozu.

,,Rozhlídnu se po domě a pak po okolí, možná tu mají také drbavé ženské a něco se dovím o panu Dursleym jako v Croxtonu." Řek sil, když se rozhlídl kolem.

,,Dobře, že nikdo od policie nebo od soudu zde nevyměnil klíče a madam Petunie mi je bez řečí dala." Řekl když si otevíral vchodové dveře domu.

Otevřel si a vstoupil do chodby. Ten dům měl ráz opuštěnosti už teď, pomyslel si zklamaně. Podívám se nejprve do obývací lodžie a kuchyně. Tam narazil na perfektní elektronické vybavení v podobě televize v obývací lodžii s kazetovým rekordérem, hifi sestavou, satelitním přenosem. V kuchyni pak na mikrovlnou troubu americkou dvoudvéřovou lednicí, toustovač a sporák. Nehledě, že tu byl až přepečlivý pořádek až na kytky v bazénku povadlé, jak se o ně nikdo nestaral. Zaujal ho bar plný alkoholických nápojů, které ukrýval. Nic nebylo staršího než 5 měsíců. Počítal vzhledem k přestupkům v minulosti Vernona Dursleyho, že ten chlap dost často do sebe si něco nalil. V kuchyni jednoznačně vládla ženská ruka, vše bylo srovnané a úhledné, jenom zmizeli kuchařky, které si asi madam Petunie vzala sebou. To samé se dalo říci o některých albumech v obývací lodžii. John si také všiml toho, že v obývací lodžii krom společné dost aktuální fotky nejsou žádné fotografie. Podivné, doma jich měli plné police. Však na schodech na horu do patra jich bylo požehnaně. Většinou velice statické fotky, ale všiml, si, že mladý pan Dursley musel mít do nedávna do očí bijící nadváhu. Však tu asi v posledních měsících ztratil, podle toho mladého muže, kterého dnes měl v kanceláři a který k úsměvu Johna za pár měsíců bude otcem sám. John měl co dělat, aby se mu nesmál, ale jeho matka říkala sama, že on si dával s vnoučaty pěkně načas a je tím celý po otci. Jo otci už šlape na paty 70. a jemu je 35 let a má 5 letá dvojčata.

Však pak si vzpomněl, že jedna osoba na těch fotkách chybí a to synovec madam Petunie, ten Harry Potter. Velmi podivné. Přitom madam Petunie říkala, že s nimi do svých 17 let bydlel od doby, kdy mu za pro něho trochu záhadných okolností zemřeli oba rodiče, tak proč tu není? To se nerad fotil?

John ještě se podíval na spodní WC a úložnou skříň kde byly tak jedině Vernona Dursleyho potřeby pro golf. Ano to už věděl, že Vernon Dursley se od roku 1983 se věnoval tomuto sportu jako nový oblastní ředitel firmy Grundigs a.s. Poměrně drahý sport, za nějž utratil pan Dursley v přepočtu za rok 1 800 liber, což by odpovídalo jednomu jeho měsíčnímu platu, kdyby si nepřilepšoval penízky jeho firmy bez ohledu na zákon.

Šel tedy na horu po schodech do patra a všiml si, jak příšerně vržou. To muselo způsobit nadváha některých členů rodiny. Očividně syn madam Petunie byl také mimo jiné v boxerském spolku. To byl podle mínění Jona mnohem lepší sport než golf. Naučí určitě toho hocha o života více než golf. Jeho vlastní synek začal před pár měsíci chodit do přípravky karate a jak se mu tam líbilo a byl najednou mnohem klidnější.

V patře přesně podle plánku byli čtyři místnosti. Vstoupil tedy do pokoje pro hosty. Tam ho přivítala ohavná starorůžová. Marge očividně byla zde pravidelným a jediným hostem, jinak by tu jistě byla neutrální barva. Nehledě na zesílenou konstrukci postele a její kufry co tu nebožka nechala. Následně zavítal do manželské ložnice hned vedle. Tady si paní Petunie svoje věci už vyklidila, ale bylo znát, že spokojenost, láska a něha z tohoto manželství už před lety vyprchala. Matrace postelí byly dělené a každá byla jinak vysoká a očividně jiného materiálu. V nočním stolku madam Petunie našel starou gelovou masku na oční okolí a prázdnou krabičku od léků na spaní. Chrapoun a jeho unavená žena, znělo jasně a výstižně v Johnově hlavě. Nenašel tu ani žádný chytlavý příběh či porno magazín, zato časopis o golfu a špatných stravovacích návycích pana Dursleyho. Odešel tedy zklamaně z ložnice a zamířil do pokoje jejich syna Dudleyho. Mladý muž si také vyklidil pokoj a zůstali tu jenom staré hračky a malá sbírka akčních figurek a počítač s hráčskou konzolí, kterou asi teď hoch považoval za pitomost. Pak tu bylo pár věcí v krabici od banánů. Možná si proto ještě dojde. Byly to jeho věci na box očividně a sada posilovacích činek. John bohužel nemohl si je sebou vzít a musel nechat dům ponechat v neporušeném stavu.

Šel tedy do nejmenšího pokoje po koupelně podle plánku domu z katastrálního úřadu. A zase ho přivítala šeredná starorůžová. Vždyť tu podle všeho měl žít dospívající hoch, tak co tu dělá tato barva?

Pak si však vzpomněl, že hoch už od 17cti s tetou a strýcem podle všeho nebydlel. Možná v té době tu vymalovali zbytkovou barvou z malovaní pokoje pro hosty. Podíval se kolem a uchechtl se, když spatřil klec jistě pro papouška na komodě u okna. Hoch tedy měl mazlíčka, podobného jako jeho synovec Rupert, zajímavé. Za komodou našel pár starých plakátů hudebních skupin. No Tři sudičky, tak ty neznal, možná nějaká amatérská skupina z okolí, ale Metalicu náhodou znal a ani Hallowen mu nebyl cizí. No tady rozhodně sídlil kluk, pomyslel si John, když tam našel i starou šedivou lichou ponožku s dírou v palci. Z díry v ponožce na něho jedině tak vylezl tlustý šváb.

John tyhle potvory tak jedině nesnášel a tak ho chtěl zašlápnout, ale šváb začal kličkovat sem a tam. Až na čtvrtý pokus se mu to povedlo, ale šlápl na jisté prkno v podlaze a to vyletělo mu do obličeje.

,,Auvajs, kurva fix, to neznají podlaháře!" Zaklel John.

Všiml si však pod prkny něčeho co upoutalo jeho pozornost. Byly tam staré drobky a dále stará marcipánová žabka. To si tu schovával kluk sladkosti nebo co, vždyť byla dole americká lednice jistě plná jídla.

Odendal to prkno v podlaze, šlo lehce a našel další poklad v podobě krabičky od bot číslo 38 chlapecké. Jistě byly toho hocha. Sedl si na jeho postel a ta pořádně zaskřípala. Podíval se pod deku šedomodré barvy a zjistil, že co považoval za postel ani postelí není, ale starým rozkládacím lehátkem pro hosty. Jak to, že nepořídili tomu hochovi normální postel?

Otevřel tedy tu krabici od bot a našel náramně podivnou směsku věcí. Na samotné krabici bylo napsáno Cennosti Harryho P.

Zaprvé tam byl cínový vojáček s ulomenou rukou a v druhé ruce držel pušku. Dále našel starou foukací harmoniku a pak to byly věci, které si nedokázal John tak úplně vysvětlit. Zaprvé tu byl starý psací brk s rozklíženým psacím hrotem, podivná velká šupina jak od nějakého plaza, pravděpodobně krokodýla, papírek s ručně psaným písmem, kde stálo ,,Tvůj otec si ho u mě uložil, než zemřel. Je na čase, abys ho dostal zpátky. Užívej ho dobře. Přeji ti veselé Vánoce."

Aha někdo mu dal jako dárek k Vánocům něco patřilo jeho otci a to co dostal bylo v angličtině v mužském rodě. Vydedukoval John mimo toho, že to nemohl být ani Vernon Dursley nebo Petunie, protože nikdo neměl tak ozdobné a starobylé písmo. John odhadoval hodně starého člověka, jenž byl v blízkosti pana Harryho Pottera otce Jamese Pottera. Rozhodně to znělo Johnovi napínavě. Pak našel podlouhlou krabičku bůh ví od čeho na která měla na spodku název Lawrence Ollivander. John Hakesby žádného Ollivandera neznal. Otevřel krabičku a uvnitř našel dvě krásně provedené Vánoční ozdoby s mýtickými gryfi a lvy. Pozorně si je prohlídl. Možná ten Ollivandr je výrobce těchto kouzelných vánočních ozdob na stromek, v tom případě si ho John rád našel. Tohle by se mu líbilo i jemu. Poslední byl kus proutku, hezky seřezaný s nalepeným papírovým štítkem s nápisem ,,Nimbus 2000" .

John přemýšlel. Nimbus byl z latiny a znamenal bouřka, ale rok 2000 teprve bude a aby zažil ten hoch 2000 bouřek tak na to byl moc mladý. John si však nad tím hlavu moc nelámal. Možná, že to byla nějaká akční skupina z jeho primární nebo sekundární školy a měla proutek jako vlaječku. Poslední byla stará deka pro batole s patchworková výzdobou. Jo ta sbírka byla rozmanitá co se týče obsahu, ale pro Johna velice zajímavá. Jistě pro toho hocha měly Vánoce nějaký zvláštní význam, protože tu byly věci z vánoc.

Když odcházel z pokoje hocha, tak si všiml, že na dveřích byl dvojí zámek. Jak podivné.

Pak ho popadla zvědavost a nechal si sjet schůdky na půdu. Zde však našel jenom věci zase Dudleyho Dursleyho a pro něho uzamčený kufr Harryho Pottera. Kufr to však byl podivný. Byl to totiž starý loďák a ještě s jeho iniciály. Kde k něm přišel? Tohle musela být ruční práce a dost asi drahá, tak odkud má ty dražší věci, když mu nadali jeho zákonní zástupci ani pořádnou postel a vybavení jeho pokoje ještě pamatovalo kolaudaci domu? John si promnul čelo. Něco mu říkalo, že tento dům a ten případ ještě neřekl vše. Kam se však ještě podívat? Zbyla mu garáž a přístěnek pod schody, když to počítal a komora pro praní a žehlení. Poslední možnost si nechal naposled, protože to bylo jistě hájemství madam Petunie.

Sešel tedy dolu a přes zahrádku k zadním dveřím od garáže. Ještě, že tento dům není podsklepen.

Otevřel si garáž a našel skoro novou Hondu Akord z roku 1996 v modrém provedení. Musel jenom obdivně zapískat. Když už nic jiného musel uznat vkus ohledně automobilů Vernonu Dursleymu. Jinak tu nic zajímavého nenašel a tak odešel. Otevřel přístěnek pod schody a nic jiného než kromě čističů a krabiček s žárovkami a jiným materiálem nenašel, však když se chtěl otočit zavadil hřebík přibitý na dveře přístěnku roztrhl rukáv kabátu. Prima, promyslel si, ten barák ho hodlá znemožnit. Díky tomu si však všiml cínového vojáčka číslo dva mezi plechovkou z lakem na radiátory a krabicí s náhradním světlem do koupelny. Tohle přece měl ten Harry Potter ve své krabičce cenností. A tento vojáček dokonce měl obě ruce díky bohu.

Odendal tu krabicí od světla a našel starý školní sešit s nadepsáním zase toho hocha. No matematika to byla, co se mu přistála v ruce a to z druhého roku primární školy. Rozhodně hoch nebyl žádný extra student, ale hloupý nebyl a měl na druháka hezký rukopis, to jeho syn byl doktor škrabal. Díky tomu zjistil, že v přístěnku je na strop zavedené světýlko a dá se tu rozsvítit. Jak podivné, proč zrovna zde by chtěli dlouze svítit?

Chtěl vrátit věci na své místo, ale zavadil o stěnu přístěnku a odloupl kus bílého nátěru. Objevil tím dětskou kresbu motorkáře na motorce se sajdkárou, jo asi jede do kopce podle všeho. Asi si tu kluci hráli a na vztek rodičů a příbuzných tu malovali, co viděli asi buď v reálu nebo ve filmu.

John byl velice zvědavý a měl tyhle malůvky náhodou rád, protože něco podobného co namalovala jeho dcera na zeď svého pokoje si vyfotil, než to přemaloval na nový nátěr. V jejím případě to byla Tančící princezna Popelka s princem s Disneyovky a velice povedená. A tak se omluvil všem svatým jeho mentorům právnickým, že tu ničí cizí majetek a nátěr sloupal. Však místo radostného úsměvu nahodil jeho obličej šok z toho co tu objevil. Obrázek utíkajícího chlapce před psy na strom, velkého chlapa s podobou Vernona Dursleyho jak se směje a má rudé oči a pak nápis vyškrábaný do zdiva domu propiskou nebo jiným psacím nástrojem Harryho pokoj a šipku dolů. Poté ještě starším kostrbatým písmem bylo napsáno tam dále.

,,Pravidla kluka!

1\. Kluk musí držet hubu

2\. Kluk nesmí být lepší než Dudley

3\. Kluk nesmí sladkosti

4\. Kluk nesmí říkat magie"

A pod tím na závěr bylo vyryto.

,,Já Harry = Kluk"

O kus dál zase byly vyryté otázky.

,,Proč mají Dudleyho všichni radši?"

,,Proč jsem neumřel s maminkou a tatínkem?"

,,Proč nedávají opaskem na prdel Dudleymu?  
,,Od čeho mám tu jizvu na čele?"

,,Jak se maminka a tatínek jmenovali?"

,,Proč nemám žádné kamarády?"

,,Proč dostává Dudley dárky a já ne?"

,,Proč jsem nenormální?"

,,Kam půjdu až vyrostu?"

,,Proč mě nenavštívila víla zuběnka a Dudleyho jo?

Otázky bez odpovědí tu krom pár malůvek zabírali skoro všechny zdi přístěnku, až se z toho dělalo špatně a musel vypadnout z baráku.

Zabouchl za sebou vchodové dveře a hlasitě se nadechl a vydechl. Oni toho hocha až do jisté doby zavřeli do přístěnku pod schody! V tom stísněném prostoru žilo u volského oka dítě a přitom byl pro něho nahoře prostor! To Vernovi Dursleymu hráblo na maják!? A jak to, že mu to madam Petunie nezdělila. Tohle bylo jasné omezování svobody a týrání dítěte do jistého věku. Tohle je dům hrůzy pomyslel si John, který skrývá tajemství v podobě dětství Harryho Pottera!

A toho dnes už mladého muže bude mít v dohledné době v kanceláří. Ten mladý muž dost možná má traumata ze života u svých zákonných zástupců a možná je klaustrofobický nebo jinak vnitřně poškozen tímto životem. John byl poprvé za 10 let své právnické praxe tak trochu na mrtvici. Ne pro dnešek viděl dost. Jede domů!

Obejme ženu a děti, povečeří s nimi a dá si s nimi nějakou společenskou hru a klidně si namůže přitom svalstvo a následně se pořádně pomiluje se svou ženou, jenom aby nemusel myslet na Kviklákov, Zobí ulici číslo popisné číslo 4. Jeho nový případ se zrovna proměnil v jeho noční můru.

Urychleně si sedl do svého vozu , připoutal se a zařadil zpátečku a pryč z tohoto místa!

* * *

Tentokrát zajišťoval nákup potravin a toho okolo Neville. Na Grimouldově náměstí se Harrym a Ronem poctivě střídali. Což bylo vždy úsměvné, zvláště, když on a Harry šli do místní pekárny pro čerstvé pečivo. Zdejší obsluha je z jemu neznámého důvodu vůbec neměla ráda a pokaždé se na ně šklebila. Takže co má na kupním lístku. Dětský pudr, nakládanou cibulku, pór, klobásu do dnešní večeře, brambory, čokoládu na vaření a půl kila hovězího zadního. Jo a to ani nepřipomenul Harrymu, aby mu tam napsal nějaký louh či čistič odpadů. Včera když koupal Verču, tak si všiml, že odpad vany skoro neodtéká a pokusil se vyřešit problém kouzlem, ale nešlo to ani když to zkoušeli ve třech. Něco tam skončilo, co ho tak z poloviny ucpalo přímo dokonale a Neville natož Harry nebo Ron nevěděli, co by to mohlo být?

Takže potřebovali louh.

Šel do mudlovského světa, jelikož zaprvé byl levnější než kouzelnický a také zvlášť ve velkých obchodech měli fakticky výběr, který kouzelnický svět postrádal. Tak proč jít do Příčné.

Když vyšel z obchodu na ulici s jednou nákupní taškou s zmenšeným nákupem, kde vzal ještě něco navíc, tak se podíval směrem trafiky napadl ho nápad jak pomoci trochu jeho kamarádům v jejich no trochu nové plavající budoucnosti. Nehledě, že si chtěl koupit cigarety.

Nejprve si prohlížel regály s časopisy, zatímco lidi brali jeden po druhém masově Timesi. Našel nějaký kuchařský časák jménem Bon Appetit, kde byly nějaké pěkné recepty a také různé kuchařské a degustační akce a mimo jiné a také nabídka kurzu vaření různé úrovně. To by mohlo Harryho zajímat ne?

No pro Rona vybral asi sice nejdražší modní časopis v nabídce trafiky, ale tam byli zase nákresy pro šití šatů podle nejnovější italské mody a také tam byl mezi střihy pánský oblek, aby to nebylo jenom ženské. Přešel k pultu kde byla obsluha v podobě holky asi tak v jeho věku s vlasy, které mu připomenuli Nymfadoru Lupinovou svojí křiklavou růžovou. Řekl si o balíček své oblíbené značky a vlastně jediné kterou kdy okusil a to Salemek. Byl zklamán, že je neměli a tak musel sáhnout po Kentkách a doufat, že to bude alespoň trochu kvalitní kuřivo.

,,Salem zde neprodáváme, to musíte do Belverdéru." Řekla ta holčina.

To místo Neville ani neznal. On si většinou předtím kupoval cigarety v trafice na nádraží Kings Cross.

Strčil časopisy do nákupní tašky a vytáhl zapalovač a zapálil si hned za trafikou jednu cigaretu. Poslední měl před osmi dny.

No Salemky sice byly lepší, ale ujde to, musel uznat po pár tazích. No tahle krabička by mu měla tak vydržet do Vánoc, když ho studenti nebudou rozčilovat a Verča nedostane žádnou koliku nebo něco podobného nebo se nestane jiný průser a on si nebude muset uklidňovat nervy tímto. Jemu jako Harrymu totiž káva nějak nepomáhala na toto. On nepotřeboval kofein, ale nikotin jak se no droga v cigaretách v jmenovala podle Hermiony.

Vzpomínal na jeho prvních 14 dní na Grimouldově náměstí 12 než se dostal k malé Verče a mohl se považovat za člověka bez závazků. Harry a Ron natož Hermiona si nemohli za boha zvyknout na to, ho vidět tu tam s cigaretou. Byl to pro ně děsný nezvyk, i když nebyli jediní, když si vzal svého kolegu Draco Malfoye, který pár dní po něm šilhal jako by si myslel, že ho šálí zrak s tou cigaretou.

Harry a Ron se jeho Salemek po jisté příhodě, kdy jim nezávazně nabídl, jestli to nechtějí vyzkoušet a oni po váhání bez přítomnosti Hermiony rozhodli že jo. No výsledky toho byly úsměvné. Harry si sice cigaretu vykouřil, ale pak ho chytla taková pšíkavka, že celou půlhodinu pšíkal, jako by byl na něco alergický a málem si nabil hubu o tenkrát rozestavěnou verandu. No Ron udělal tu chybu a moc natáhl kouře a hodil šavli mezi pažitku a rozmarýnu. Od té doby se nic takového nepokoušeli a jeho brali jako fakt. Možná by to měl zkusit na Draca Malfoye, schválně jaký vliv by to mělo na jeho.

To na něho měla jeho první cigareta uklidňující efekt.

Vlastně za to mohla trochu okrajově malounko Astorie a vztah s ní. Sice ona asi až do konce jejich vztahu týkající se převážně lásky k bylinkám a občasnému sexu a jiných milostných hrátkám nevěděla, že kouří, ale právě v té době Neville začal kouřit. Pche, že zrovna Zmijozelská kolej mu tak hezky zpříjemní jeho dospívání, tak na to by se ani náhodou nevsadil. Bůh ví, jestli dobrák nebožtík Snape vůbec věděl, co se mu děje v koleji. Neville si minimálně od šestého ročníku myslel, že neměl ani zrníčko páry ohledně studentů koleje co vedl a zabýval se hlavně svým tekutým štěstím v podobě lektvarů a své Smrtijdské a špionské kariéry a vlastně celou svojí profesorskou identitu bral spíše nutný závazek a vlastně to celé divadlo ve škole nesnášel jak čert kříž, natož aby měl rád své studenty až na určité výjimky. Vzpomínal jako by to bylo včera, když se plížil chodbami Bradavického hradu směrem Nebelvírská věž po večerce po horkém dostaveníčku s Astorii, kde no poprvé to dovedl celé dokonce a uspokojil jak sebe tak Astorii, když ho načapal tenkrát sedmák Adrián Puncey.

Nejprve ho chtěl nahlásit, ale pak si bohu dík uvědomil, že by nahlásil i sám sebe, jako někoho, kdo leze též po večerce po škole a rozum ho přemluvil to neudělat. Místo toho ho vzal za flígr a odtáhl ho až do Astronomické věže kde mu trochu vyhrožoval, což v tu chvíli jemu prach nic po dobrém sexu nevadilo a pouštěl to jedním uchem dovnitř a druhým ven. Po třiceti minutách výhrůžek, kdy si myslel Neville, že Adriána Punceyho trefí, si zničeho nic vyndal krabičku cigaret Salemek a zapálil si je hůlkou. No a začal tam jen tak kouřit před Nevillem. On sám na něho začal vyvaleně zírat.

,,Co tak čumíš Longbottome, to si nikdy neviděl kuřáka?" Ptal se s cigaretou v puse Adrián Puncey.

,,To je přece zakázané." Vyhrkl tenkrát Neville a ohlížel se kolem dokola jestli ještě se někde svítí, ale krom ředitelny už byl všude klid a tma.

,,Copak Longbottome, chceš mě nahlásit profům?" Zeptal se Adrián Puncey a přiblížil se k němu div ne na špičku nosu.

,,Nebo mám já tě nahlásit tebe, že lezeš po škole po večerce, poté co jsi někde provozoval s nějakou kozou sex. Jinak hezký cucflek Longbottome." Vypustil obláček Adrián Puncey.

Neville zrudl až za ušima a uvědomil si patovost této situace. Vyhodili by je oba a kdyby přišli na Astorii, ta tu též. Ne, tohle fakticky nemůže si dovolit.

,,Hodný Nebelvírek, drží pysky za zuby." Uchechtl se Adriána Puncey.

Neville sebral odvahu co měl a zeptal se cynicky Adriána Punceyho.

,,A Zmijozel jistě žárlí, že nemá žádnou ženskou v posteli, viďte pane Puncey?"

Puncy se rozkašlal a chvilku na něho hleděl jako by narostla Nevillovi druhá hlava.

,,Dostal si mě chrabrý Nebelvíre." Řekl a podal mu cigaretu.

,,Ozkoušej Longbottome, když jsi tak chrabrý a už šukáš holky." Zazubil se na něho Adrián Puncey.

V Nevillovi se ozval jeho nebelvírský hlásek z bitvy na ministerstvu, který mu přinesl i Astorii a cigaretu si vzal. Adrián Puncey mu jí ještě zapálil vlastní hůlkou.

,,Maso tak tohle mi nikdo ze Zmijozelu by nikdo nevěřil, že dokážeš být tak zkažený Longbottome." Řekl Adrián Puncey po chvíli klidu a jeho třetí cigaretě a Nevillově druhé.

,,Jo a mne nebude nikdo věřit závislost Zmijozela na mudlovských cigaretách, ačkoliv je sportovně založen. Ví to tvůj kurevský kapitánek?" Opáčil Neville pod vlivem cigaret.

,,Bod pro tebe Longbottome, ale já nejsem jediný, kdo má přes výhrady rodičů rád mudlovský svět a je ze Zmijozelu." Řekl Adrián Puncey.

,,Například?" Ptal se Neville.

,,No třeba Warington tajně zbožňuje tu mudlovskou zpěvačku Madonu a zpívá její písničky ve sprše, Daveisová si kupuje modní mudlovské kozačky a vydává je kouzelnické z USA a Parkinsonová se líčí mudlovskými šminky. A mohl bych pokračovat." Řekl Adrián Puncey mezi tahy cigarety.

,,Jooo. Barevný Zmijozel." Řekl Neville už notně sjetý.

,,Brzdi Nebelvíre má to na tebe už vliv." Řekl Adrián Puncey.

,,Asi jako Astorie v posteli Puncy." Řekl Neville a sjel po zdi Astronomické věže.

,,Astorie, to jako Greengrássová!" Zeptal se Adrián Puncey.

Neville jenom se začervenal a popotáhl.

,,Kurevské hippogrifovo hovno Longbottome, ty jsi číslo, ta je přece zadaná za Malfoye ne?" Ptal se Puncey.

,,No a, ať si ten políbí tu svojí galeonovou prdel ale ona se mu nechtěla dát celá, sama řekla." Mínil Neville.

,,Hustý." Řekl Adrián Puncey.

A tak občas se vídali na Astronomické věži a pokouřili pár cigaret a klábosili o všem možném. No a pak někdy po Silvestru navrhl dokonce ze zkoušek vyčpělému Adriánovi troják s ním a Astorii. Očividně mu to nesmírně ulevilo na nervy a Astorie byla také spokojená tu noc. Takže ani Ronovi nelhal ohledně jeho zkušenosti s svým pohlavím. No ten žhavý polibek s dvěma skleničkami whisky v systému měl s Adriánem Punceym. Nic za co by se měl stydět a no jak to bral Adrián, tak na to se ho nikdy neptal, protože skončil školní rok a on odešel ze školy a začala válka.

Ale vídat se nepřestali, ale spíše to byli informativní schůzky, kdy se Neville dovídal od Adriána Punceyho ohledně Smrtijedských aktivit na ministerstvu kouzel a mohl varovat mladší spolužáky když jim hrozilo ohledně jejich tam zaměstnaných rodičů nějaké nebezpečí. Adrián Puncy pomáhal jak mohl i během bitvy, kdy pomáhal s evakuací malých Zmijozelských do bezpečí. On nikdy nebyl bojovník, spíše sportovec, ale byl pacifista srdcem i duší a chtěl, aby Vodemort zmizel ze scény a nikdo už neumíral jenom, že chce někdo být mocný.

Do jisté míry se s tímto Neville ztotožňoval.

Neville myšlenky na prvního Zmijozelského kámoše do deště típl i s cigaretou a odešel do svého bydliště s tím, že schválně Adriánovi napíše.

* * *

Minerva McGonagolová byla odlodána dnes vejít do pomyslné jámy lvové. Zjistila totiž zásadní věc v knize odkud brala rok co rok soupis ročníku jenž bude nastupovat do Bradavic. Ano správně by to neměla dělat. Toto právo měla jenom pro nadcházející ročník i jako ředitelka, ale toto v jejích očích byla nutnost.

Na listě kde byl uveden ročník jenž měl nastoupit 1.září 2000 byl totiž uveden David Richard Lestrangre, Richarda Lestrangra syn a mladší bratr Nevilla a v ročníku jenž měl nastoupit 1.září 2004 byl uveden Charles Edward Lestrangre tedy mladší z bratří dalo by se říct. Oba tedy byli kouzelníci a tím pádem mohla toto s Richardem Lestrangrem konzultovat a tím pádem také nakousnout téma ohledně Nevilla.

Minerva se uchechtla, schválně co by na to v Azkábánu říkal Rudoplfus, no že je s Dracem dohromady čtyřnásobný strýc a rovnou i prastrýc? Pro ochranu této rodiny ani okem mu to nenaznačí.

A Richard Lestrangre by měl také vědět o tom kousku rodiny, jenž by mohl považovat Neville a malou Veronicu. Krásně řečeno, že se stal dědečkem. Hodně mladý dědeček když si vzala jeho věk 36 let.

Šla tedy znovu znovu chodbami Cambrigské univerzity a zaklepala na kabinet nebo spíš laboratoř s jeho jménem na dveřích a doufala, že bude dnes přítomen.

Chvíli se nic nedělo, ale pak přece jenom se otevřely dveře a vykoukl zase ten chlap co ho viděla svým synům dávat zapomenutou svačinu.

Ano jako by mu Neville z oka vypadl včetně té úctyhodné výšky.

,,Přejete si madam? Víte mám zrovna konzultaci se studentem ohledně jeho diplomové práce."

Svíral v ruce kuličkové pero, měl párátko mezi zuby byl oblečen v bílém plášti ze kterého mu vykukovala modrá košile, černých kalhot a měl na sobě divné sluneční brýle přišlo Minervě.

,,Tak to počkám pane Lestrangre. Jdu jenom v jisté záležitosti ohledně vašich synů." Řekla Minerva.

Richard Lestrengre si posadil ty brýle výš a řekl.

,,Snad ti dva škvoři nic neprovedli zase. Přísahám, že s tou zapálenou televizí byla náhoda a omyl. U jsem to škole zaplatil."

,,Ne o to nejde, ale ráda s vámi bych mluvila i tak. Jestli budete mít čas." Řekla Minerva.

,,Dobrá stejně Jakob tu to umí snad dodělat sám. Tak pojďte dál." Řekl Richard a pokynul a by vstoupila do kabinetu.

Očividně mě nezná, jak dobře, pomyslel si Minerva.

V tom se ocitla úplně v jiném světe. Připadala si jako v nějaké vzdálené budoucnosti. Bylo to tu samý blikající přístroj a nástroj. Ve větších zkumavkách rostli malé rostlinky ve kterých poznala obilí co normálně vídala na poli, když se vydala na venkov. U jednoho toho blikajícího přístroje seděl na otočné židli hoch s čírem na všechny strany a piercingem v nose a v uchu a něco ťukal do klávesnice toho přístroje.

,,Vítejte mezi šprty Cambrigerské univerzity madam. Vlastně jak se vůbec jmenujete? Já se zapomněl optat." Řekl Richard a usmál se na ní.

,,Minerva McGonagolová." Řekla Minerva a koukala se jako malé dítě všude kolem. Tohle bylo futurum fatura, pro ní.

,,Ach dáma ze Skotska." Řekl mladík a otočil se směr jí.

,,Jakob Camberfield těší mě madam. Ehm vy asi matka pana profesora nebudete, ne? Zkusím hádat buď jste ta paní co nám dodává pro prváky ten vlezlý lišejník nebo jste jeho tetička." Mínil na její adresu student.

Minerva stáhla rty do tenké linky, ale Richard Lestrengre se ozval dříve.

,,Camberfielde drž jazyk za zuby a hleď si své práce, nebo mám ti připomenout, že mám na stole tvojí práci a ty jako student se máš chovat jako vychovaný občan a ne jako buran?" Zavrčel zlostně Richard Lestrangre.

,,Sorry pane profesor a madam Skotsko, já už budu ticho." Řekl a otočil se zpět k přístroji a začal znovu datloval do klávesnice.

,,Camberfiled. Postgraduál, sice má výborné výsledky, ale jazyk je to ostrý, whisky mazaný a bez špetky respektu ke straším než on sám." Máchl nad ním rukou Richard Lestrangre.

Minerva jenom kývla, jelikož takových studentů za svojí kariéru zažila víc než kolik bylo let její kariéry.

,,Pojďte do mé trochu provizorní kanceláře, tam budeme mít klid od Camberfielda." Řekl Richard Lestrangre a vyštrachal z kapsy pláště klíče a šel laboratoří až dozadu kde otevřel dveře a vešel do malé chodby na jejímž konci byli další dveře, které také otevřel. Stěny chodby byli zdobeny fotkami z různých míst světa povětšinou s místními a také místní rostlinstvem. Minerva tedy vstoupila do jeho kanceláře a ocitla se malém skleníku kde rostli orchidee, kaktusy a jiné tropické a subtropické rostliny. Dále tam byl stůl, zase s divným přístrojem a psacími potřebami, pak malá knihovna přeplněná k prasknutí knihami vedle ní bylo pár ocenění, které překrývala částečně nějaká plazivá rostlina. No dvě křesla a malá lednička,věšák a umyvadlo. Nic víc zde nebylo.

,,Posaďte se madam McGonagolová. Minerálku nebo pomerančový džus?" Zeptal se jí Richard Lestrangre.

,,No když jinak nedáte tak minerálku, měla jsem před pár hodinami kafe a to by nemuselo být v mém věku s tím džusem být dobrý nápad." Řekla Minerva.

Podal jí tedy skleničku s minerálkou a sedl si za za svůj kancelářská stůl a opřel se do křesla. Pak však se zamračil na ní a spustil.

,,Jo vy jste tedy ta slavná Minerva McGonagolová, kočičí lady Bradavické školy, jak říkal můj pošahaný bratr Rudolphus a Rastabán. Co ode mě u starého kozla chcete, já už svojí daň být motákem pošahané čistokrevné rodiny snad zaplatil!?"

V Minervě hrklo. Jak o ní mohl ten člověk vědět, ona myslela, že jí nepoznal.

,,To jste si myslela vy stará slídilko, že si vás nikdo nevšimne mezi nekouzelníky jako jsem já! Lhala jste mé oblíbené žákyni a vymýšlela jste si i před mým švagrem, když jste hledala mou adresu. Vy kouzelníci jste občas dost natvrdlý pronárod, když si myslíte,že si toho nikdo nevšimne. Jo to vaše kočičí divadlo před mým bydlištěm bylo dost bídné. Kočka by se asi nehnula, kdyby se kolem ní jen tak producíroval vrabec. To už vám nechutnají?!"

Minerva McGonagolová byla vyvedená z míry. Tento člověk byl dost vnímavý.

,,Jedná se o vaše syny, jistě víte, že mají kouzelnické schopnosti." Započala tedy.

,,Ano vím, ale do Bradavic je nepošlu. David půjde stejně jako Charlie na Salemskou magickou akademii ve Spojených státech amerických. Příští rok mi zde končí smlouva a já dostal místo na Yalské univerzitě, takže se budeme stěhovat do USA Na minimálně dalších deset let. Bradavice je totiž škola, jenž produkuje neschopné kouzelníky a čarodějky s povědomím o nekouzelnickém světě jako má desetiletý kluk o pohlavním styku madam McGonagolová. A z toho plyne nepochopení mezi kouzelníky a nekouzelníky a následné mýlky a předsudky a tím pádem i konflikty. Salem krom magických předmětu mají též nekouzelnické, jenž moji hoši už se učí na primární škole se spoustu kroužku různých jiných aktivit. Chci aby mí synové měli všeobecné povědomí a nevstupovali do dospělého života jako výstředníci." Řekl Richard Lestrangre jako předtím se ozval směr svého studenta.

Minerva nemohla nic říct. Byla to pravda, kterou leckdy se bála vyslovit.

,,Nehledě, že to umožní Davidovi se dále věnovat v jeho talentu v plavání a Charlie si jistě časem jistě také něco najde, co ho bude bavit. Jak jsem říkal Salem má obrovský výčet zájmových kroužků a co máte vy na těch Bradavicích? Famrpál, sbor žab, kuličky a nepravidelný ubohý duelantský kroužek. Bída z nouzí ta škola." Zavrtěl rádoby zklamaně hlavou Richard Lestrangre.

Minerva trochu smrkla v křesle. Další políček pro ní jako pro ředitelku Bradavické školy.

,,Další věc, můj malý Charlie je celiak a musí mít speciální dietu bez lepku. Ví ti Bradavičtí skřítkové co je celiakie a další choroby co musí mít dietní jídlo nebo dávají každému dítěti to samé jídlo bez potazu na jejích následné potíže. Já myslím, že váš svět je stále ve středověku ohledně péče o děti a nemocné děti, akorát mi už jsme v dál madam. To je další fakt, který výslovně odrazuje umístit mé syny na Bradavickou školu."

Minerva byla jako malý prváček. Právě dostala jako ředitelka školy dalšího sprda, že by se Merlinova hrouda zelenala. Měla co dělat, aby se nerozplakala. Ta schůzka se vůbec nevyvíjela, jak by si přála.

Richard Lestrangre tu zrovna označoval Bradavice jako neadekvátní školu pro mladé kouzelníky a čarodějky. Oproti tomu byl i Severus mazel a Dolores mimčo.

Akorát Richard Lestrangre k hrůze Minervy pokračoval.

,,Další věc je děsný nepoměr je profesorů a studentů. Jste malá škola, ale kdo krom vás hlídá studenty? Pár duchů a školník, který by nejraději studenty vůbec nevídal a je mu jedno co se s nimi děje a v knihovně zalezlá knihovnice, která studenty ke četbě vůbec nevede a ty knihy tam jenom oprašuje. Dle mých informací je ve škola rozšířena psychická a fyzická šikana a dochází tam pravidelně k útokům a tu tam k zraněním a to dokonce i smrtelným. Další mínus pro mě jako rodiče dvou mladých kouzelníků. Nechci o ně přijít poté co jsem už přišel o mojí ženu, to mi doufám rozumíte. A vy madam můžete mi říci, jak zajistíte, aby mi mí synové nakonec nepřišli ze školy v podobě rakve nebo hůře popela. Asi ne, co?" Podíval se jí ostře do očí.

Minerva se skrčila ještě ve svém křesle více. Pro ní měl ten muž před ní dost informací, o kterých Minerva nevěděla odkud pochází, což jí štvalo.

,,Máte chabou morální a sexuální výchovu a profesoři nejsou adekvátní a často se chovají stejně směšně jako studenti sami. Například případ pana Lockharta, pana Snapa, slečny Umbridgeové, Trelawneyové. Nehledě že necháte učit důležitý předmět dějin vašeho světa ducha, který zemřel před dekádami času a je senilní a nezná studenty a neumí je jednotlivě ohodnotit."

Richard Lestrangre se k ní předklonil a pokračoval už tak deprimovanou Minervou, která marně hledala plusy své školy ve své mysli.

,,Máte něco co by mohlo můj názor na vaší školu změnit. To se vám nepovede. Mám tu skrytě nainstalovaný systém odposlechu s úložištěm u mého kamaráda z armády. Takže si to připomenu i kdyby jste se pokusila to vymazat z mé hlavy, jak to děláte vy kouzelníci u nás nekouzelníku. Pak si mne nepřejte. Dojdu si jako svobodný člověk a občan Velké Británie za premiérem Tonym Blairem a nechám s jeho pomocí vyhlásit poplach Žlutý Merlin. A vy jistě víte co poplach Žlutý Merlin pro vás kouzelníky znamená?!" Řekl Richard Lestrangre.

Minerva McGonagolová zbledla na kost. Žlutý Merlin bylo návštěva samotné královny u premiéra a zrušení Magické úmluvy, která byla součástí Magna Charty. Tedy zrušení ministerstva kouzel a samostatnosti magického světa a jeho odtajnění. Totální chaos a dezolát, který by se připsal jí a ona by skočila v propadlišti dějin jako Jidáš a to doslova.

Ne to si nemohla dovolit vzít si na triko.

,,Určitě jste pro své dva mladší syny v tomto ohledu udělal správnou volbu pane Lestrangre. Salem jistě těmto kritérium vyhovuje." Řekla tedy úskočně.

,,Dva mladší syny, já mám madam jenom Davida a Charlese." Řekl Richard Lestrengre a Minerva se podivovala nad jeho všímavostí.

,,Vím o incidentu ke kterému vás donutila vaše matka, když jste byl ještě dítě." Řekl Minerva.

,,A co, copak něco po mě chtějí něco mí bratři nebo co, že s tímto připomenuli?" Ptal se Richard Lestrangre a zase se mračil.

,,Ne, ta žena co se stala spolu obětí toho činu vám kdysi porodila třetího syna." Řekla Minerva.

,,Vy o mě mluvíte jako o oběti madam, ale přitom máte na mysli spíš spolupachatele. Jako vám všem kouzelníkům z čistokrevným rodin jsou motáci jenom ukradení méně cenný majetek vlastní krve. Jenom náhradní materiál pro zachování rodové linie zhovadilé kouzelnické nemocné aristokracie. Že je to tak madam McGonagolová?!" Ptal se jí Richard Lestrangre.

Minerva zrudla studem a ponížením, že kdy člověka kdy označila za motáka. On očividně byl víc než to a dokázal se integrovat úspěšně do obou světů. Tento chlap byl jak tříštivá puma svými ústy.

,,Ne já chci jenom, aby váš třetí syn jménem Neville věděl, že má na tomto světě ještě někoho jiného než ty co pohřbil do hrobu na hřbitově a to co mu bylo svěřeno jako malý uzlíček." Řekla skoro se slzami v očích Minerva ,,aby věděl, že někoho má a že je to dobrý člověk a ne zločinec. Nepřišla jsem ve zlém."

Richard Lestrangre na ní mírně překvapeně se podíval, ale pak jeho obličej zase zvážněl do té tvrdé masky.

,,A jak si můžete být jistá, že je to můj syn. Vůbec kdo vám o tom incidentu řekl z mých pošahaných bratrů? Kdo chce, aby ten chudák hoch vedl ten cirkus jménem Lestrangre family dál?" Ptal se jí.

Minerva zrudla jako třešeň.

,,Já čekám na odpověď madam." Poklepal prsty na stůl Richard Lestrangre.

,,Já se zeptala vašeho nejstaršího bratra ve vězení, protože jsem měla osobní zájem na tom, abych vás nalezla a chtěla jsem vás seznámit s vaším synem Nevillem." Řekla se skloněnou hlavou Minerva a připadala si velice hloupě a potupně.

Richard Lestrangre pozvedl obočí a trochu se naklonil k ní.

,,A stále si myslíte, že je to dobrý nápad madam. Já se svojí rodinou nechci nic mít a šťourat ve vlastní minulosti také nechci, což bych musel, kdybych se tím hochem měl nějak seznámiti jak říkáte." Řekl a zapřel se znovu do svého křesla.

Minerva však špitla.

,,Ale někdy budete muset už kvůli vaším mladším synům pane Lestengre. Svět je tuze malý a ti tři se stejně jednou setkají. Tomu nezabráníte i kdyby jste chtěl. Jsou si totiž podobní a podobní vám." Řekla a vytáhla Nevillovu fotku z kabelky a dala jí na stůl před Richarda Lestrangra.

Fotka to byla co nejnovější, kterou pořizovala po Nevillově vstoupení do učitelského sboru Bradavic.

Richard Lestrangre jí sice nevzal do ruky, ale pořádně si jí prohlídl. Pak se zvedl a přešel ke knihovně a vytáhl knihu z knihovny a asi jedinou jenž se netýkala bylin a rostlin či stromů. Bylo to staré vydání Julliese Verna a jeho Cesty kolem světa. Otevřel jí a vytáhl fotku tak trochu zašlou časem a položil jí vedle té Nevillovi.

,,Já netušil…" Odmlčel se.

Minerva se na obě fotky podívala a koukala jako divá, že skoro vidí dvojitě. Na té zašlé fotce jako by stál další Neville, ale Minerva věděla, že to musí být mladší vydání Richarda Lestrangra před ní. Podobali se jako vejce vejci, že takovou podobnost měli snad jenom dvojčata Weasleyova mezi sebou, když žili oba dva.

Pak si všimla ještě něčeho, protože Richard Lestrangre na té fotce byl na ježka a byl v námořnické uniformě britského námořnictva.

,,Pane Lestrangre vy jste byl v armádě?! Pala se překvapeně.

Ten se ušklíbl a zase se zvedl a přešel k těm diplomům na stěně a odkryl rostlinou zarostlé staré vyznamenání za výborné služby v námořnictvu.

,,Bohužel." Řekl a odhrnul nohavici své levé nohy nahoru.

Minerva zbledla. Od kolene dolů ten chlap měl protézu. Sice lepší než Alastor, ale protézu ne vlastní nohu. Jak si mohla nevšimnout, že kulhá. Ono to asi po těch letech nebylo vidět, pomyslela si.

,,Tu jsem nechal v ofenzívě madam Thatcherové na Falkladských ostrovech. Ubohé vyznamenání mělo sloužit jako omluva té paní, ale nohu mi to nevrátilo a zdraví také ne." Řekl hořce Richard Lestrangre.

A zase spustil tvíd svých kalhot dolů.

Minerva bledla jako vosková figura. Richard Lestrangre nebyl očividně žádný zbabělec a už vůbec normální moták, on byl bojovník z bitevní vřavy podobně jako jeho syn Neville. Oba byli válečníci!

Richard Lestrangre si sedl zpět do křesla otevřel spodní šuple a vyndal dřevěnou krabičku a z ní zapalovač a jeden doutník s proužkem Made in Kuba. To už fakticky Minerva neměla pochyb, že tu sedí Lestrangre, jeho otec také miloval doutníky a hlavně ty Kubánské. Očividně toto zdědil jenom nejmladší syn, zatímco jeho bratři jeli na obludných cigaretách. Kuřáci všichni do jednoho jak to vypadá.

,,Jak se vůbec jmenuje, no celým jménem, říkáte mu před mnou jenom Neville?"Ptal se mezi dvěma tahy jí Richard Lestrangre odešel si otevřít okno jeho skleníku, kde měl kancelář.

,,Neville Longbotom." Řekla Minerva a konečně měla neději na lepší část rozhovoru.

,,Neville Longbotom, počkejte ten Neville Longbotom, jeden s těch žáku ročníku 91, který získal s Harry Potterem a jeho partou ten Merlinův řád?" Ptal se Richard Lestrengre.

,,Jak tohle všechno víte, přece v magickém světě nežijete pane Lestrangre?" Ptala se Minerva a byla až moc překvapená, kolik toho ví ten člověk. Na její vkus až příliš mnoho.

Ten se rozesmál a řekl.

,,Madam, vy nejste dnešní, fakt. Jste sice stará slídilka, jak vám říkali moji pošahaný bratři, ale o dění v Británii se asi moc nezajímáte. Fakt ty vaše noviny by měli mít přílohu také o dění v nekouzelnickém světě." Řekl Richard Lestrangre.

,,Tak mi prosím vysvětlete, jak jste k tomu dostal." Řekla Minerva.

,,Takto." Řekl a sundal prsten a podal ho Minervě.

Ta překvapení vypískla. Ten symbol znala. Byl to symbol zednářské lože! Merline a Morgano, ten chlap je zednář, do prdelky na fialky.

,,Jo jeden můj přítel našeho společenství má syna, jenž je kouzelník. Jo někteří z nás jsou i kouzelníci. A ten syn byl váš žák, jen tak mimochodem a byl v tom spolku pana Harry Pottera, co vám vznikl pod nosem ve škole a nakonec se účastnil té slavné bitvy o tu školu, co dopadla dost podle mě mizerně. Hlavně pro syna mého přítele. Přišel o paži, chudák. Takže madam já si udržuji spojení, i když vzdálené s vaším světem a mám o tom, co se dělo velice pravdivý a syrový přehled." Řekl Richard Lestrangre.

Minerva se začala potit. Nevěděla, že 7. let do školy chodil syn zednáře a ona neměla o něm ani páru. Však ona si nikdy zázemí žáku Mrzimoru nezajímala a už vůbec Justina Finch-Fletchleyho, který byl podle všeho z velice dobře založené rodiny.

,,Finch-Fletchley." Řekla tichoulince.

,,Ano je přítel a od doby, co jsme byli oba zapojeni v bitvě o Falklandy. Je ze staré rodiny s kontakty na britskou královskou rodinu a mimo ten co mě přivedl mezi ně." Řekl a nasadil si prsten.

Minerva bylo zle z toho. Ona podcenila Mrzimorské a teď se jí to šeredně vymstilo.

Richard Lestrangre pozvedl konečně fotku Neville.

,,Hm já nevím, ale ten kluk asi pojal za otce někoho jiného jinak by nenosil jeho jméno, ale když tak vehementně chcete, abych se s ním sešel, tak klidně může přijít, ale bude muset přijít sám. Bez vás stará slídilko. Vás mám tak jedině po krk, že strkáte prsty do záležitostí pro vás cizích lidí. Nejste ani se mnou natož s Nevillm příbuzná, tak do toho nešťourejte se v tom nebo vám ty prsty a frňák přerazím." Řekl Richard Lestrangre a nevypadal, to že by vtipkoval.

Minerva jenom posmutněle kývla. Tenhle chlap byl tedy pro ní životní lekce. Nikdy se nikým takovým nesetkala a asi jen tak lehce nesetká.

,,To jsem ráda pane Lestrangre, že máte srdce." Řekla Minerva s odechem.

,,Nekoukejte madam na mne jako bych byl chladnokrevný plaz, ale za život jsem pozbyl důvěru v ty, které jsem měl nazývat rodinou a v magický svět, takže jednám velice opatrně." Řekl Richard Lestrengre.

,,Chápu." Řekla Minerva McGonagolová.

,,A co jste myslela tím malým uzlíčkem té větě předtím madam?" Ptal se pak Richard Lestrengre.

Minerva si pomyslela, že ten člověk by ohledně všímavosti předčil snad i Rowenu z Hagvaspáru.

,,Víte pane Lestrangre před necelými čtyřmi měsíci jste se stal dědečkem malé rozkošné dívenky." Řekla Minerva a vytáhla z kabelky další fotku a to s Nevillem a malou Veronicou v náručí, kterou získala od slečny Grangerový.

Richard Lestrangre se rozkašlal, málem mu doutníček vyletěl z úst a vyvalil obě oči jako mlok.

,,Cožé! Vždyť je mi 36 u mořské obludy madam, prosinci sedmatřicet, to není definitivně věk abych byl dědkem! Copak ten hoch nemá rozum?!" Řekl Richard Lestrangre a rázně se zvedl ze stolu.

Minerva tedy spustila ten příběh, který očividně Richard Lestrangre dík ututlání před Justinem Finch – Fletchleym, neznal. Na konci se Richard Lestrangre zelenal jako jeho květiny nechutenstvím na tím příběhem.

Po pěti minutovém tichu konečně něco řekl.

,,Historie se očividně v pravidelných intervalech opakuje stále dokola a moje původní rodina je fakticky prokletá, jak hlásal nebožtík otec." Řekl Richard Lestrangre.

,,Prokletá?" Ptala se Minerva.

,,Ano už více jak 450 let, co já vím z těch báchorek, ale až dnes tomu trochu začínám věřit." Řekl Richard Lestrengre.

,,Jaké prokletí?" Ptala se Minerva.

,,Kdysi nevím který neznaboh z mé pitomé famílie v dávné době nasral dost váženou členku čarodějnického spolku z domu myslím Prewettů, je vůbec ještě někdo z nich na živu?" Ptal se Richard Lestrangre.

,,Jenom Molly Weasleyová za svobodna Prewettová a rodina no nekouzelníka Gilberta Prewetta, ale ten má jenom dceru, takže asi ta rodina vymře." Řekla Minerva.

,,Aha, to je jedno, a ta čarodějnice ho proklela, tak, že jeho syna pak znásilnili členky toho spolku, jakmile on byl zralý viz tenkrát začal mu rašit vous a byl schopen mít sex se ženou. A podle té čarodějnice se to mělo stát každému Lestrangrovi mužského pohlaví, jenž se narodí v poslední týden měsíce. Rudolfus měl svůj svátek 7.řijna a Rastábánek prvního března. A já se narodil k děsu otce a neštěstí matky na Silvestra tedy 31. prosince 1962. To, že to schytám díky matce, jsem nevěděl, a otce to naštvalo tak, že odcestoval od matky a nikdy se u k ní nevrátil a zemřel ve Švýcarsku dva roky na to na mrtvici, co já vím. Naštěstí mí oba synové jsou v prvním týdnu měsíce, jaká to úleva." Řekl Richard Lestrangre.

,,Ale Neville bohužel ne, ten se narodil 30.července." Řekla Minerva a měla v plánu návštěvu Molly Weasleyové a popovídání o její rodině.

,,Jak se říká smůla nechodí po horách, ale po lidech, madam." Řekl Richard Lestrangre.

,,Ehm myslím, že asi nemáte už žádné otázky a já potřebuji ještě zpracovat Camberfielda, madam." Řekl o trochu více nejistě Richard Lestrengre.

,,Hm ano, zajisté, já vám tu fotky nechám." Řekla Minerva a rozloučila se asi nejpozoruhodnějším nekouzelníkem z kouzelnické rodiny. Pro něho slovo moták už nikdy nepoužije, on jím rozhodně nebyl.

,,Tak to děkuji." Řekl Richard Lestrangre a vyprovodil jí z svých komnat.

Minerva vycházela z univerzity tak rozčarovaná, že málem zakopla o obrubník. Pak když se vrátila do Bradavické školy prošla nevědomky Šedivou dámou a vůbec jí to nedošlo, že je jí zima.

Když vstoupila do ředitelny, spustil na ní portrét Severuse Snapa.

,,Tak co McGonagolová, jak dopadlo tvoje rande s biologickým otcem Nevilla Longbotoma?" Ptal se pohrdavě.

,,Severusi ty jsi byl tak milí a zlatý a hloupý chlap, že tě mám nakonec i ráda. Však Richard Lestrangre, mi dal takový spucunk ohledně školy, že tvoje řeči jsou spíše jenom ředěným sirupem oproti tomu. Jeho za nepřítele nechci mít. Je jak Mojžíšova pomsta nehledě na to, že jak křižácký válečník." Řekla a odešla do svých soukromých komnat si dát ve své koupelně horkou lázeň.

,,Co prosím já milí a hloupý!" Minervo!" Křikl Severus Snape, ale odpovědi se mu nedostalo.

**Přidáno 11.9.2019**

**Poznámka od elenor:**

**Tak je to tady, jak jsem avizovala změnila jsem křestní jméno panu Ollivanderovi. Doufám, mi nikdo nebude za to trhat hlavu ve své mysli. Dále předem říkám, že mé znalosti ohledně konfliktu o Falklandy jsou jenom mírné a zdaleka neznám ani zázemí Cambridgské univerzity a profesor Richard Lestrangre je moje vymyšlená postava. Jenom sem ho použila jako struhadlo na profesorku McGonagolovou. A to z těmi zednáři neberte moc vážně. V pozdější části to nabere nečekaný směr a tatínek Justina to ochotně a mile rád vysvětlí.**

**Vaše elenor**


	8. Kapitola - 8 - Poslední kapky na okraji

**Kapitola 8 – Poslední kapky v na okraji číše**

John Hakesbey nervozně seděl ve své kanceláři a hrál si se svým plnícím perem a střídavě s pohledem na hodiny v jeho kanceláři. Za chvíli by měl dorazit synovec paní Petunie Harry Potter. Co to bude za hocha? Sice John už počítal s celkem dospělým chlapem a žádným chlapcem, ale rozhodně to nebyl hoch s růžovým dětstvím podle všeho. Něco si o tom hochovi totiž zjistil, aby byl připraven. John Hakesbey totiž nechtěl být za blbce a to co našel v Kvikálkově ho nejprve dost vyděsilo. Proto kontaktoval svojí expřítelkyni z právnických studií než poznal svojí manželku, která pracovala na vysokém místě na ministerstvu sociálních věcí. Harry James Potter se podle Amandy narodil 31.července 1980 v půl sedmé večer na nějaké soukromé klinice svatého Munga Lily a Jamesovi Potterovým. Na svět podle všeho přišel podle všeho v termínu, ale s mírnými zdravotními komplikacemi v podobě s rostlých prstů kůží na pravé ruce. Operativně to bylo řešeno už během prvního týdne jeho života. Pak nic zajímavého se až do jedenáctého měsíce se s ním nedělo. Tentokrát prodělal hoch mírnou infekci horních cest dýchacích a zase byl hospitalizovaný v té klinice svatého Munga. Pak až do 16 měsíce chlapcova života nic. Pak náhle umřeli při nějako blíže nespecifikované nehodě jeho oba rodiče. Oba byli dost mladí pouhých jednadvacet let. No dle závěti byl pak předán do péče madam Petunie na Johna Hakesbeyho až příliš rychle. Tady se sice psalo, že je to jeho jediná příbuzná, který kretén to tam napsal, přece otec paní Petunie ještě žil, tak proč ho nezmiňují! Nehledě, že ten hoch by tam též mohl chvilku pobývat. Ví o tom vůbec ten hoch, že jeho děda ještě dobrých deset let žil. Vlastně oba hoši, protože to jejich děd.

John si přečetl jména vykonavatelů závěti, jenž byli dva, což bylo nic neobvyklého. Kdo je prosím vás Albus Brumbál a Elpfias Dože? Ti pánové by ho moc zajímali. Však nejprve se zaměřil na hocha samotného. Následně byla s ním paní Petunie v Kvikálkovské všeobecné, kde byl očividně s prapodivným úrazem hlavy v podobě nepříjemného škrábance.

John však četl dál. Ve dvou letech prodělal hoch zápal plic a čtyři měsíce později na to byl hospitalizovaný zas a to s vyrážkou na nohou a byl tam dodatek od ošetřujícího lékaře, že hoch je opožděný ve vývoji a neumí na svůj věk pořádně mluvit.

Ve třech letech si hoch zlomil pravou ruku a byl znovu na pohotovosti. O pět měsíců později byl tu zas, ale s kousancem od psa a musel podstoupit očkování proti vzteklině a následnou alergickou reakci spojenou s vysokými horečkami. Pak delší dobu nic, až v pěti letech mu byla během preventivní prohlídky byla zjištěna oční vada a dostal brýle. O týden později se dostal do nemocnice se zraněním oka, kdy mu během bitky vysklili brýle a kousek skla se mu zasekl v rohovce. O tři měsíce později byl u dentisty kde mu museli vytrhnout čtyři mléčné zuby, kvůli tomu že mu někdo ubalili tak, že dva zuby šli ihned pryč a další je následovali, tedy celkem šest zubů najednou. Tři měsíce na to si hoch pro změnu zlomil nohu tak ošklivě, že jí museli operativně sešroubovat a pak cpali do něho v nemocnici vápník, aby to správně srostlo a následně operativně šrouby zase odstranili, aby nebránili chlapci ve vývinu. A tak to šlo každý rok dál. Skoro krom toho roku 1984, nebyl rok, kdyby nebyl hoch s něčím v nemocnici. Chudák a John si dokázal věru představit kdo všechno mohl zatím stát.

To vše však přestalo v jeho jedenácti letech, kdy odešel na nějakou internátní školu díky zase těm vykonavatelům závěti viz ten Brumbál a Dože podle všeho.

Od té školy však chyběl z nějakého důvodu všechen materiál a ani dost umíněná a snaživá Amanda mu ho nedokázala sehnat. A tak se John Hakesbey spokojil ze zápisy z primární školy v Kvikálkovově, kam ten hoch šest let docházel. Harry Potter jak už viděl v přístěnku potlačoval svojí bystrost vůči jeho bratranci, který jak se zdálo v Johnovi měl mírnou poruchu pozornosti a dost možná byl trochu disgrafik. Rozhodně měl problémy s učivem, které musel propojovat svýma rukama, tedy když měl něco psát. Slovní projev však jeho věku odpovídal, i když byl dost nucený. Zato Harry Potter se snažil být ve stínu a byl trochu učitelům pro pláč. Byli tam poznámky typu, že hoch bystrý, ale neprojevuje se. Také byl často označován jako účastník nějaké bitky, kdy ho jeho vlastní bratranec vždy označoval za viníka společně se svými kamarády. Na stranu Harryho Pottera krom prvního a druhého ročníku se nikdy nikdo nepostavil. Výjimkou byla nějaké Holly Blecketová, která podle všeho jednou dokonce jak si zmalovala Harryho bratrance tak, který musel kvůli tomu podstoupit zákrok u dentisty, kdy mu museli vytrhnout už dospělý zub a následně musel skoro dva roky nosit rovnátka, aby se mu srovnal chrup. Jaká síla od malé holčičky, uchechtl se John. Ta však se pak s rodiči odstěhovala do USA, a Harry Potter zase zůstal sám. No zase byl šikanován svým bratrancem a jeho partou s kluků ze sousedství. A nikdo nic neudělal, což bylo podle Johna velice divný.

Dále si přečetl poznámky školní sestry, která dělala u dětí pravidelné zdravotní prohlídky. Ta byla definitivně profesionál a zdravotní stav Harryho Pottera jí mírně řečeno znepokojoval. Ten hoch totiž celou svojí školní docházku na primární škole zaostával za výškou a váhou chlapců svého věku. Měl celou dobu mírnou pod váhu a to až do jedenácti let. Vždy to bylo tak 3 až pět kilo za normální váhou. Sice ne moc, ale dostatečně divný školní sestře, aby na to zeptala Dursleyových. Jejich odpověď zněla, že hoch je prostě pažravka. Přitom jejich syn měl do očí bijící nadváhu. Vždyť ten Dudley Dursley měl v jedenácti letech 49 kilo skoro padesát a jeho bratranec Harry pouhých 32 kilo. Z jeho myšlenek ho vytrhl telefonát z recepce domu, kde měl se svým otcem advokátní kancelář, že Harry Potter dorazil.

John tedy své a otcově recepční Josselin řekl, aby ho poslala nahoru.

A pak čekal, až někdo zaklepe.

,,Dále." Řekl jakmile ten zvuk uslyšel.

Vešel mladík s výraznými rysy tváře a atletickou postavou. Na očích měl kulaté brýle, které připomínali Johnovi staré Lenonky, až na to že byly rozhodně dioptrické. Za nimi byly ty nejsytější zelené oči, jenž kdy viděl. Byly jako semafor, který dává zelenou lidem přes přechod. Hoch se asi měl dnes dobře. Přišel upravený v černých plátěných kalhotech a nepromokavé šusťákové bundě černé barvy s kapucí a nohou adidasky tmavě modré barvy. Jenom jeho vlasy byly trošku neudržované a byly na všechny strany, jako by strčil hoch pracku do zásuvky. Co se týče výšky tak ho John odhadoval tak na metr osmdesát a něco málo. Tedy přijatelná výška pro chlapa.

,,Dobrý den pane Pottere, rád vás poznávám." Řekl John a podal si s tím mladíkem ruku.

,,Já také pane Hakesbey, ale nevím jak bych mohl být nápomocen. Nechci se do toho moc šťourat, ten rozvod je spíš záležitost, kterou by si hlavně měli teta Petunie a můj strýc vyřešit mezi sebou." Řekl mu hned na úvod Harry Potter.

,,Já naopak si myslím, že vaší tetě prospěje, když něco řeknete také. Jak jsem vytušil tak rozhodně s ní jste měl lepší vztah než ze strýcem?" Zeptal se John.

,,No nevím, jestli vztah, ale rozhodně to bylo lepší být s ní než ze strýcem." Řekl neurčitě mu Harry Potter.

,,Ano to asi bylo, Jen se posaďte mladý muži. Dáte si čaj?" Řekl John.

,,Mile rád." Usmál se na něho Harry Potter a posadil se do křesla před ním a začal se kolem sebe koukat.

John poslal zprávu přes telefon své sekretářce, aby mu donesla čaj pro dva.

,,Tak pane Pottere, vím, že soužití tedy s tetou a vaším strýcem asi nebylo ideální, ale jak se máte dnes. Daří se vám dobře?" Ptal se John.

,,No dodělal jsem s mírnými komplikacemi sekundu a nastoupil jsem k dalšímu studii, ale zjistil jsem, že jsem šlápl vedle a tak jsem odešel. Zatím dělám v krámku bratra mého nejlepšího kamaráda ze sekundy a hlásím se na přijímací kurz kuchaře učně v hotelu Rizt pod vedením šefkuchaře pana Jilliena. Už vždy mě bavilo vařit." Odpověděl mu Harry Potter.

John Hakesbey koukal jako diví. Tak obsáhlou odpověď nečekal. Rozhodně ten hoch byl ctižádostivý, když se hlásil bez předchozího gastronomického studia na takový kurz. Tyhle kurzy Jilliena byli vyhlášená vstupenka do gastronomického světa. Tímto v životopisu by ho vzali bez velkých řečí do jakékoliv restauraci za kuchaře v celé Evropě či na zaoceánských lodích. Jillien byl něco jako velmistr kuchařského umění v Velké Británii už víc jak deset let a do jeho restaurace se objednávalo na půl roku dopředu. Rozhodně si mladíček troufá na velké věci. John byl u Jilliena jenom jednou a to, když tam měl svojí svatební hostinu a otce to stálo majlant přepočtu skoro 12 tisíc liber.

,,Tak to vám přeji, tam je to nejlepší vedení." Řekl John.

,,Děkuji pane, doufám že tentokrát jsem nešlápl vedle." Usmál se něho Harry Potter.

Sekretářka jim přinesla dva šálky na podnosu a postavila je na stůl.

,,Mléko nebo cukr?" Ptal se John a počítal u tak mladého muže s obojím.

,,Ani jedno pane." Řekl mu k jeho děsu mladík.

Pro Johna další překvapení. Ten hoch pije čaj jako starý námořník, proboha. Pak si všiml jeho rukou a zbledl. Tohle měly být ruce osmnáctiletého?! Vždyť měl dost vystouplé žíly, dost skvrn, jako by měl v nedávné době nepříjemný zážitek s ohněm a tvrdé nehty, které si asi stříhal kleštičkami a moc mu to nešlo. Podíval se mu pořádně do obličeje a všiml si hodně malých jizviček v jeho tváři a dvou výraznějších na čele a na nose. Nehledě na ty oči. Sice byly nesmírně syté svou zelenou, ale vypadaly tak staře vzhledem k jejich majiteli. John měl pocit jako by před ním seděl jeho švagr a bratr jeho manželky Beatrice, jenž byl veteránem z Pouštní bouře. Jako by ten hoch byl nejmíň o deset let starší než-li by měl být. Jako místo 18 letého tam seděl skoro 30 letý chlap. Musel se nadechnout než pokračoval.

,,Pane Pottere klidně můžete říct celou pravdu ohledně vašeho vztahu s Vernonem a Petunii Dursleyovími. Já byl v Kvikálově a viděl jsem váš prvotní prostor, kdy jste žil. Myslím tím přístěnek pod schody. Můžete mi klidně říct pravdu." Řekl John Hakesbey.

,,A budete mi věřit pane Hakesby, nebo mě budete považovat za lháře jako ostatní." Řekl mu Harry Potter jako proti otázku.

,,Já jsem advokát pane Pottere a budu vám věřit." Řekl John Hakesby.

,,Dobrá." Řekl mu Harry Potter a svlékl si svojí bundu a následně svetr pod ním a následně i tričko s nátělníkem.

John Hakesbeymu se vytratila všechna barva z obličeje. Ten hoch byl víc zjizven než jeho švagr. V duchu napočítal více jizev než bylo zdrávo. Harry Potter ještě něco jako líčení smázl ze svého předloktí a odhalil vyrytý nápis na své paži nebo spíš nápisy. Celkem pětkrát hezky za sebou tam měl napsáno.

,,Nemám vykládat lži."

Jakým pervézním a sadistickým způsobem a kde byl tento hoch mučen, pomyslel si totálně odrovnaný John Hakesbey.

* * *

Neville ležel na gauči v obýváku v ruce knížku o subtropických magických rostlinách Amazonie a na břiše mu spinkala Verča zatímco opodál seděl v křesle v tureckém sedě Ron a četl si ten časopis, co mu Neville koupil. V ruce měl tužku a něco si v tom časáku dokonce podtrhával, jako by to byla učebnice. Velice poklidné odpoledne, kdy ani jeden neměl nic na práci. V tom bouchly dveře a až to Verču vzbudilo a začala se hlavičkou zvídavě ohlížet co to bylo za zvuk. Naštěstí jak se zdálo, tak si na lomcování dveřmi v domě zvykla a už jí to nerozplakalo jako dříve. Pak se snažil popolézt směrem Nevillovy hlavy, aby se podívala kdo to přišel. Možná už první pokusy lézt po čtyřech, pomyslel si Neville.

Do obýváku vstoupil Harry vydal ze sebe hluboký povzdech a pak se svalil do druhého křesla, které vesele popojelo po koberci o pár centimetrů dál.

,,Co se děje kámo?" Ptal se ho Ron a odlepil oči od časopisu a pohladil pod křeslem sedícího jezevčíka Grega, který tam cupoval starou pantofel ještě z dob když tu žila rodina Blacků.

Harry si sundal brýle a neostře se podíval na Rona než si je znovu nasadil.

,,Myslím, že mám konečně pocit, že mi někdo věří krom vás. Asi jsem udělal pro ostatní, jenž mě kdy pokládali za lháře nebo celebritu pekelný vývar z chilli. Hlavně asi strýci, škoda, že ho už neudělám tetě Marge. Však ta čokoláda to udělala za mě." Řekl Harry.

,,Co tím jako myslíš Harry?" Ptal se Neville a zvedl se, aniž by musel držet Verču. Držela se totiž jeho košile držela víc než klíště.

,,No vy to až na pár drobků ani nevíte. O mě jenom málo víte z doby, kdy jsem ještě nechodil do Bradavic ale na primárku. Vlastně jsem se chtěl zeptat vás dvou, kdo z vás chodil na primárku?" Ptal se zamyšleně Harry.

,,Um nás učila všechny doma mamka." Řekl Ron.

,,Já měl soukromého učitele skrz bábinku Harry." Uchechtl se Neville.

Harry se jenom zašklebil. Fakticky by ho zajímalo kdo vlastně ze spolužáku Bradavic chodil do primárky. Věděl to to tak jedině jistě u Deana, Seamuse a Hermiony, ale ti byli mudlorození či ze smíšených rodin kouzelnici, ale jak to bylo u kouzelnických rodin u Merlina, to nevěděl.

,,No na hodně věcí nikdy nepřišla řeč, vzhledem, že jsme měli každý rok nějakou patálii, famrpál a školu jiné zájmy k tomu." Řekl Ron.

,,Jo holky a do toho válku, na minulost nezbyl čas." Mínil Neville.

,,Já sice trošku vím, jak si mi vyprávěl o Hagridovi a jak máš mizerný příbuzný nehledě na to, že jsme tě unesli Georgem a Fredem autem z toho zamřížovaného pokoje." Zavrtěl hlavou Ron.

,,Zamřížovaný pokoj?" Ptal se Neville a pozvedl obočí.

,,Jo tak tomu bylo, ale kamarádi to není zdaleka vše. To že jsem přišel do Bradavic byla vlastně má šťastná nešťastná chvíli. Sice jsem přišel do tohoto bláznivého světa a neměl jsem ani píď potuch co vlastně jsem a každý rok jsem nasazoval krk a život v nějakém dobrodružství na entou, ale alespoň jsem získal kamarády. To bylo lepší než být neustále být na útěku před Dudley a strýcem a spát v přístěnku pod schody." Řekl Harry a rozmáchl ruce jako mlýn lopaty.

,,Přístěnek pod schody?" Ptal se Neville a z hrůzou se otočil směr chodba, kde bylo něco podobného a sloužilo to jako botník.

,,Ano můj původní pokoj do prvního dopisu z Bradavic, pak se strýc rozhodl mě přesunut do Dudleyho druhého však krom rozbitých hraček prázdného pokoje. Kdepak celebrita, jak v těch pohádkách co mě vydávali pisálci. Jaké to hrdinné skutky jsem podle nich provedl. Fakt hnůj ti spisovatele. Pak se nedivme, že měl každý za poloboha a hrdinu." Řekl Harry.

,,No já si to nikdy nemyslel Harry. Však mi to přišlo jako velký výmysl." Řekl Neville.

,,Já si to možná myslel během prvního týdne, než jsem tě poznal v Bradavicích. Však to bylo poutavé četní pro nás kouzelnické děti." Řekl rudý ve tvářích Ron.

,,Fikce." Řekl jenom na to Harry a pokračoval.

,,Pak mě to velice štvalo, ale nemohl jsem s tím nic dělat."

,,Já nevím jestli se dá s tím něco udělat ještě teď Harry." Řekl s povzdechem Ron.

,,Phe ten obrázek mne mají úplně špatně. Žil jsem v přístěnku, v domnění, že můj otec byl alkoholik a matka feťačka a možná také štětka a mne považovali za mentálně zaostalého a na nic dobrý plevel, který jednou půjde ve šlépějích svých rodičů. Nikdy jsem do jedenácti neslavil pořádně narozeniny a nedostal jsem k nim dárky. Na Vánoce jsem dostal tak jedině obnošené oblečení po bratranci s tím, že mám vůbec vděčný, že u nich jsem a vykonávat různé úkoly v domácnosti, ačkoliv Dudley si mohl až do patnácti válet šunky a přibývat na váze jako prase. Nebyl jsem zvyklí o nějakou starost o mě či lásku, nebyl jsem zvyklý říkat, když mě něco bolelo nebo jsem byl nemocný. Musel jsem být vděčný za každé jídlo co mi dali a mohl jsem se najíst až po Dudleym už třeba studeného oběda. Nehledě, že jsem se musel vyhýbat výprasku a od strýce, když měl špatnou náladu. Jo tohle by asi jako dětská knížka nešlo co Rone?" Ptal se Harry ironicky.

,,Ne." Řekl bledý ve tvářích Ron.

,,Harry kéž bych věděl …" Řekl posmutněle Neville.

,,Nemohl jsi nic vědět, protože vás krmili těmi pisálkovskými bláboly, co napsali o chlapci co přežil Avadu. Přitom ten vděk měl směřovat spíše k mé mámě, která mě ochránila před nejhorším a zemřela. Pche to se asi Albusi Brumbáli nepáčilo, mít mudlorozenou madonku čarodějku." Řekl s zlostí v hlase Harry.

Ron sklonil hlavu do časopisu a tvářil se smutně, že vůbec kdy jako prcek tomu věřil.

,,A to jsem musel tam ještě na příkaz Albuse Brumbála zůstat! Kvůli takové pitomosti jako byla nějaká pitomá pokrevní magie, která myslím, že ani nefungovala. Vždyť teta Petunie není má biologická teta pro krinda pána. Ale to asi tak vše moudrý Albus Brumbál nevěděl. Poslední dobou se mi zdá, že ten dědek byl tak tupý jako můj strýc Vernon a dělal ze sebe chytrého, aby ho nepovažovali ze senilního. To samé Tom Radll. Já bych je označil za největší blbce í v kouzelnickém světě Velké Británie. Jo ten titul by jim seděl." Řekl Harry a pokračoval.

,,Jo u něho muselo být všechno jako v pohádce, že je jenom zlá a dobrá strana a dobro zvítězí nad zle a princezna se probudí nebo tak nějak. Fakt na hlavu."

,,No teď už to víme Harry všichni, že Albus Brumbál byl další bídák hned za Voldermotem v pořadí, ale ani jednoho už soudit nemůžeš. Oba jsou po smrti bohu dík." Řekl Neville a podal Verče její chrastítko po kterém se začala na stůl natahovat.

,,Ne možná je samotné, ale strýce Vernona si podat můžu a Ministerstvo kouzel a ty spisovatele také, mají tu smůlu že žijí a jsou ve Velké Británii a strýc ještě k tomu ve vazbě." Uchechtl se Harry a pokračoval vesele.

,,Podal jsem trestní oznámení na strýce, ze ubližování mě, když jsem byl malý, dále za šíření pomluv a lží na ty pisálky z kouzelnického světa včetně Rity Holoubkové, která už bez tak sedí, tak ať si tam posedí ještě déle. Následně na vykonavatele závěti mých rodičů, ach ta smůla, že Elpfias Dože ještě žije na rozdíl od svého drahocenného přítele blbce Albuse Brumbála. Potom na úředníky, kteří měli na starosti na ministerstvu kouzel dohled nad nezletilými kouzelníky a Dolores Umbridgeovou ze její sadistické mučení o školních trestech a blbečka Korneliuse Popletala jenž si bedí na odpočinku. Jo mám skvělého advokáta, který napsal královně, jestli bych nemohl dostat imunitu a ta mu to do hodiny telefonicky potvrdila osobně. Do hodinky mi jí přivezl dokonce kurýr že ministerstvo kouzel si může políbit prdel a zakukat!"

,,Královna!" Vykřikl jak Ron tak Neville.

,,Jo." Řekl Harry a vyndal z kapsy malou etuji, kterou hůlkou zvětšil a vyndal z ní na počítači napsaný dokument s insigniemi Britské panovnice a jejím podpisem osobně.

,,Teď mám diplomatickou imunitu jejího veličenstva a jsem chráněn právně britskou korunou. Na tu je krátký celý ansámbl Ministerstva kouzel, spadá totiž pod ní. A vyšetřování může začít." Řekl Harry a dodal.

,,To vše hezky poputuje před soud a budou padat hlavy."

,,Harry to je velká věc, vážně to chceš udělat. Uděláš si tím mnoho nepřátel na ministerstvu kouzel." Řekl Ron.

,,Už se stálo Rone, a kdy už mě ti ministerští hovniválové měli rádi. Popletal mě považoval snad za majetek, jeho slečně Umbridgeová jsem sloužil jako boxovací pytel, Lucius Malfoy, budiž mu země lehká, by mě nejraději viděl jako prase na porážce a našli se i další. Snad jedině Pastorek, Nymfadora tvůj otec, Percy a Moddy mi věřili, ale o zbytku se dá silně pochybovat Rone." Řekl Harry a pokračoval.

,,A já osobně nikdy nechci vykonávat zaměstnání, jenž bude spojené s tím kouzelným posraným ministerstvem nebo kouzelným světem krom snad George krámku. Jo jsem kouzelník, ale nikdo mi nemůže nakázat pracovat jako kouzelník a vykonávat kouzelnické povolání vážení kamarádi a já doopravdy velmi usiluji se stát kuchařem v nekouzelnickém světě. Pryč s bystrozorstvím, to dělat nebudu." Máchl rukou Harry jako by chtěl odehnat mouchu.

Ron a Neville koukali vyvaleně na Harryho, ale ten vesele pokračoval.

,,Mne totiž kromě vás kamarádi samozřejmě plus další kamarády a Ginny, ten kouzelný svět nic nepřinesl. Jenom další jizvy a vážná zranění a pořádné psychické potíže v podobě nočních můr a přerušovaného spánku. Tak proč bych se k němu přimknout i zaměstnáním, to bych byl debil a sám sobě škodil. O to nestojím a jestli bude někdo něco na to lamentovat viz třeba můj kmotr, tak ho strčím po krk do myslánky po Brumbálovi a nechám ho shlédnout všechny mé vzpomínky včetně baziliška, mozkomorů, Dolores, jeho domnělé smrti a lovu viteálu a bitvy o Bradavice, schválně jestli pak se bude tvářit stále nadšeně, jistě ně." Řekl s úsměvem Harry.

,,No chudák Samuel, už teď ho lituji." Řekl ironicky Neville, protože měl představu, že by toho byl Harry schopen Samueli alias Siriusi udělat. Neville dobře věděl, že občas je Harry ironický sadista, že by se vyrovnal dobré náladě Severuse Snapa v pololetí.

,,Aby se tam neutopil." Řekl ironicky Ron.

,,V té se utopit nejde." Řekl vlažně Harry.

,,No ministerstvo už zažije podruhé díky tobě čoro moro." Řekl Neville.

,,No jenom dokončím to, co začal George, s tím Mungem. Ten je práskl přes prsty novinami, ale já na ně pozvu královnu s vařečkou a tam jim seseká zadek narůžovo. Neměli poslouchat Brumbála a další blbečky a udělat vlastní názor každý za sebe. No teď budou mít ten extra pálivý vývar s chilli kořením. Měli si udělat vlastní názor a být jako papoušci." Usmíval se Harry ďábelsky.

,,Ale určitým způsobem bylo krásné, jak ten článek fungoval na Mungo a ministerstvo. Pastorek nevěděl, kde mu hlava stojí." Řekl Ron.

,,Byl v pěkném srabu." Řekl Neville.

,,Mungo zažilo akci kulový blesk, kdy svoje bližní rodiny a přátelé přesouvali na jiné magické nemocnice všude možně po Evropě a několik lidí jim přišlo vynadat a nebo jim poslat nějakou kletbu, nehledě na tu hordu huláku, co tam křičeli jako na lesy, jak řekl Lee, který tam šel pro svoje rádio nahrávat živě tuto šarádu pro magický svět za rádiem. Úplný koncert jsme s Minervou, Ponomou, Dracem, Filliusem a Horáciem poslouchali ve sborovně. Některá sprostá slova jsem ani neznal a Horácio musel mi je vysvětlit. Byly to archaické nadávky všeho druhu, které mi obohatily i slovník." Řekl Neville.

,,No teď je Mungo prázdné skoro až na pár hodně starých nemohoucích případů bez rodiny a přátel a má pověst horší než Voldemort." Řekl Ron.

,,Jo Pastorek má pověst neználka a ministerstvo shání léčitele všude možně, ale nikdo nechce jít do Munga, pokud se nezmění vedení. Asi padne brzy židle ředitele Munga div ne celého vedení díky Georgi. Jo ačkoliv Fred je v hrobě, tak George neztratil svojí podlost skoro pokládanou mnou za Zmijozelskou. Možná někdy v jeho slabé chvilce se zeptám ho jestli ho s Fredem nechtěl moudrý klobouk podobně jako mě a Ginny hodit do Zmijozelu. Trochu zmijozelsky vždy dvojčata přemýšlela jen co je pravda." Řekl Harry.

,,Možná, no mě chtěl do Mrzimoru." Řekl Neville.

,,Jo ty umíš pro své cíle pracovat fakticky tvrdě Neville." Řekl Ron.

,,No pak náš rádoby hagvaspárský Ron a Hermiona, chudáci Hagvaspárští, přišli o ty nejlepší mozky ročníku." Řekl Harry ironicky.

,,Ale běž Harry, zas tak chytrý nejsem." Červenal se Ron.

,,To povídej Holoubkové, těm zvěromágům a Smrtijedům." Řekl Harry.

,,No škoda že se dá moudrý klobouk dá přemluvit tak lehce, jinak by Volďa musel udělat dlouhý ksicht nad Harrym a Ginny v tom zeleném Zmijozelském hávu a Brumbála by ranila mrtvice." Řekl Neville.

,,Proto asi mám Ginn tak rád, je lstivá a podlá zmijka, když je třeba. Měl jsem sice Cho rád, ale tohle ona nikdy nedokázala, tedy někomu z očí do očí vyhrožovat třeba zmenšením údu na velikost toho co má křeček jako u Malfoye nebo později Crabba." Usmíval se blaženě Harry.

,,Jo jo, hodná malá holčička jak to viděla mamka, to má sestřička nikdy nebyla, ona byla zmijkou ve svůj vlastní prospěch." Řekl s úšklebkem Ron.

,,Já si myslím, že nikdo z tvojí rodiny no z tvých sourozenců snad krom Charlese neměl správně být v Nebelvíru. Podle mě všichni jste ten divný pitomý moudrý klobouk přemlouvali." Řekl Neville.

,,Fakticky si to myslíš?" Ptal se zdviženým obočím Ron.

,,Jo Bill by se hodil na Mrzimora, Percy by zapadl do Hagvaspáru, dvojčata by jasně byli ve Zmijozelu podle mne a ty jsi jasně měl být původně Hagvaspár a no Ginny jak mne, tobě tak Harrymu řekla, že jí chtěl Moudrý klobouk vidět ve Zmijozelu." Řekl Neville.

,,No já nevím." Řekl Ron a tvářil se zamyšleně.

,,Rozhodně jsi teď rozpoutal tornádo Harry, které otřese naším světem víc než Voldemort." Řekl Ron.

,,Já vím, ale magický svět to tornádo potřebuje. Potřebuje nakopnout jinak se nikam nedohrabe." Řekl Harry.

,,Jo musí nejprve vzplát jako fénix a vstát jako ptáče z popela, už má až příliš let tak jak je." Řekl Neville.

,,Jo vive la révolution, jak říkali Francouzi." Řekl Harry a zvedl se křesla a šel si udělat kafe.

* * *

Dafné otevřela namáhavě svoje oči. Čekala jí zase zase skoro tma. Ještě pořád tu je. Neměla plout zrovna sem. Byl to dost blbý nápad. Takto skončila ve vězení, které se podobalo Azkabánu a její hůlka byla zničena v ohni. Castrův režim na Kubě byl jiný než očekávala a to i pro kouzelníky, a to hned v tu chvíli, kdy jí zatkli hned na hotelu na Havaně očividně místní složka ozbrojených a vycvičených kouzelníků. Tudle azyl, vězení jí čekalo. On totiž ten pošahaný mudlovský kubánský vůdce Fidel Castro totiž měl rád děti! Jak může mít někdo rád ty malé bastardy.

Takže když pod veritasérem, které jí nalili do chřtánu, řekla co řekla, tak putovala rovnou do cely kde jí ten pitomý vůdce ještě navštívil a oznámil, že chce v dohledné době kontaktovat britské úřady, protože takovou jako ona, on ve vězení nechce a nejraději by jí pověsil na lodní šroub, aby bylo po ní. Vražedkyně vlastních dětí. Což Dafné dost vylekalo a raději sepjala ruce, aby to nedělal. A tak zde čekala v této malé cele a dostála ty blafy jídlu a čekala, jestli pro ní Británie a tam ministerstvo kouzel vůbec nějaký zájem.

Bylo to jako čekání na smrt.

* * *

V Doupěti se v večerních hodinách rozhořel krb a vystoupil z něho Ron Weasley. Kus rodiny co právě večeřel se něho otočil. Byl tu pan Weasley, paní Weasleyová a kupodivu Bill, protože Fleur chtěla navštívit svoje rodiče ve Francii a on nedostal zrovna jako na potvoru dovolenou a tak musel zůstat v Británii a Fleur musela cestovat pro jednou sama. A tak se na ty tři dny usídlil doma, protože jeho nebavilo od doby co byl s Fleur vařiti sám pro sebe nebo spíš vůbec.

,,Ahoj Rone, co ty tu děláš? Přišel jsi na večeři?" Ptal se ho Bill.

,,Ne já už večeři měl." Máchl rukou Ron a otočil se na mámu a tátu.

,,Je něco důležitého synu?" Ptal se pan Weasley.

,,Ano jedná se o ministerstvo a Harryho." Řekl Ron a zůstal u krbu.

,,Nějaký malér ohledně bystrozorského tréninku?" Ptala se jeho mamka.

Ron se zašklebil a zavrtěl hlavou. On ještě nikomu z rodiny neřekl, že byl vyhozen a Harry též. Věděl to jenom Neville a vlastně to musel říci Georgi, ale nikdo o tom neměl ani páru. A to děvče stejně odjelo zpět na tu Svatou Helen e pořádnou ostudou.

,,Ne spíš by mě zajímalo, jestli no rád bych věděl pravdu mami a tati, jestli jste v souvislosti s Harrym podepisovali něco, co vám dal do rukou Albus Brumbál, Elpfias Dože nebo nedej bože Popletal?" Ptal se Ron.

,,Proč se ptáš Rone?" Ptala se paní Weasleyová.

I Bill poněkud toto otázkou na adresu zaskočen od Rona.

,,Tak podepsali jste od těch co jsem jmenoval něco!?" Ptal se břitce Ron a zvýšil hlas.

,,Brácho nemusím křičet, myslím že tě rodiče dostatečně slyší." Řekl Bill.

,,Já jsem nic ve spojitosti s Harry nikdy nepodepisoval synu. Proč bych se také měl? Neměl jsem důvod. Podepisovala si snad nějaký pergamen ty Molly?" Ptal se pan Weasley své manželky.

,,Jenom jednou a to bylo důležité." Řekla Molly Weasleyová.

,,Co Molly, proč o tom nevím?" Ptal se pan Weasley a překvapeně hleděl na svojí manželku.

,,Když se muselo rozhodnout po tom útoku na Lily a Jamese, kam Harryho umístit. Já bych nikdy takového drobečka nikdy nesvěřila Siriusovi Blackovi. Je to děsně nezodpovědný chlap, který by se jistě o Harryho nepostaral, nebo by byl tak jedině špatným příkladem. Byl jak pouliční psisko, takové jako zákonného zástupce jsem pro malého Harryho jistě by si nepřáli jeho rodiče." Řekla Molly Weasleyová.

Bill viděl jak jeho mladší brácha zrudl jako paprika a tušil nějaký výbuch. Zvedl se tedy od stolu a chtěl vytasit pro případ svojí hůlku, ale on s plným břichem večeře byl pomalejší.

Kolem Rona začal vířit vzduch a krb za ním se samovolně vzplál až odletovali jiskřičky na ubrus a lustr nad Billovou hlavou začal pomateně blikat.

Polekaně polkl a pomyslel si, já tu fakticky budu ty štíty opravovat do nekonečna.

,,Cos to matko udělala! Tys sice nebyla hlavní strůjce, ale podepsala si Harrymu to, že ho u Dursleyjů bili a zavírali do přístěnku pod schody nebo, že ho šikanovali na primárce. Nehledě, na to, že musel tam zůstat, i když jsme Siriuse osvobodili. A to jenom kvůli tvému narušeném pohledu na Siriuse. Co pak jsi spadla na hlavu!" Zařval na mámu Ron a tlaková vlna jeho magie rozbila čajový servis po tetičce Muriel, stínidlo lustru k tomu a podpálila ohněm z krbu koberec.

,,No dovol Ronalde, Albus Brumbál to dělal pro Harryho bezpečí. S Blackem by přišel přišel Harry tak jedině k úhoně." Řekla Molly a zvedla se židle.

,,Tudle bezpečí. Všude jinde by bylo pro Harryho bezpečno matko a to klidně i Malfoyů doma. Kurva protože ani kretén Lucius Malfoy jistě by nezavřel svého syna pod schody a nechoval by se jiným kouzelnickým dětem jako k domácím skřítkům matko, jako to dělali Dursleyovi Harrymu!" Zařval nazpátek Ron a Bill slyšel křupnutí. Sakriš, jestli Ron bude pokračovat takto, tak mám zaděláno na pracovní víkend, pomyslel si Bill.

,,Tím, že jsi to podepsala, tak jsi obrazně řečeno použila na Harryho Cruciátus matko a teď budeš mít velký problém, jestli ten dokument někde je, což asi je." Pokračoval rozčíleně Ron a prdla váza s kytkou u okna. Bill viděl jak se táta vyplašeně kouká na okolí, kde praskali drobné a předměty a keramika a jak se vylila šťáva z kuřete na ubrus, poté co prskla mísa pod ním.

,,Synu o čem to mluvíš?" Ozval se konečně taťka.

,,Harry podal trestní oznámení na svého strýce za to co mu dělal, když byl malý, dále na ministerstvo a další osoby, které mu ublížili. Měl bys otče sehnat matce právníka bude ho totiž potřebovat. A já matko myslel, že máš rozum, ale ty tam máš seno pod tvým účesem místo mozkovny. Tedy zhola nic." Zavrčel Ron.

Otočil se na patě a se slovy ,,hezký zbytek večeře" odletaxoval zase pryč takovým způsobem, že spadla z vrcholu komína dolu cihla a udělalo rámus až to nahoře vzbudilo v pokojíčku malého Leona.

,,Molly proč si na mě nepočkala?" Ptal se taťka mamky.

,,Ale ty jsi byl v práci a Harry…" Dál se mamka nedostala.

,,Harry nepopíratelně u svých příbuzných se necítil dobře, to jsem poznal i já. Ačkoliv Sirius zrovna vzor otcovský, tak má Harryho rád jako kmotr a tak by s tím souhlasil jako Lily a James si ho vybrali sami a jistě by souhlasily s tím, aby byl případně jeho poručníkem Molly. Ty jsi mu znemožnila mu celkem zábavné dětství, které díky tobě neměl. Moc pyšný na tebe Molly tedy jistě nebudu." Řekl taťka.

Taťka se zvedl ze stolu a řekl Billovi.

,,Willieme ty půjdeš se mnou a uklidníme malého Leona z této hrůzy. Maminka by měla přemýšlet jak hrubě se k Harrymu a Sirusovi zachovala. Já jí z této patálie nepomůžu. Sama se do ní dostala, sama se musí z ní dostat." Řekl taťka a raději šel s Billem nahoru, kde si pak ustal i postel na noc.

Poprvé za život Bill neviděl tátu mámou se odebrat na společné lože a pomyslel si, že mamka notně taťku tím podpisem nasrala. A on se mu nedivil. I podle něho zašla přes příliš daleko.

* * *

Minerva McGonagolová seděla ve svých privátních komnatách v červeném ušáku před krbem zabalená do deky s horkou čokoládou v ruce. Měla stále na mysli slova Richarda Lestrangra o Bradavické škole. Všechny jeho výtky měly bohužel příliš reálný základ a nebyly rozhodně nesmyslné. Ba naopak měly hlavu a patu, kterou by musela pochopit u každého rodiče malého kouzelníka a čarodějky. Dostala přímo zničenou školu po 42 letech ředitelství Albuse Brumbála a jenom necelém roku Severuse Snapa. Ta škola dnes nestála za nic a zaostávala za standarty magického světa v mnoha ohledech. Jak děti tak rodiče nehledě na svět se změnily za ty dekády rapidně a jako by Bradavice zamrzli v čase díky snad Albusovi nebo to bylo něčím jiným. Minerva nedokázala posoudit. S tím se muselo něco udělat, než rodiče každého žáka odmítnou dát na tuto školu a budou mít z toho jedině prázdné lavice. Nedej zánik Bradavické školy, to by se jistě ten lotr Tom Raddl v pekle smál i se svojí kohortou. Ne, teď je prospívání této školy, jejích žáku a jejich úspěchy na jejích bedrech. To ona je ředitelkou Bradavické školy, ne Albus Brumbál. Dnes si uvědomila, že asi první měsíce dělala chybu, když vedla školu jako by doufala, že se Albus vrátí. Ne nevrátí a je mrtvý, basta fidli, teď je to na ní.

Dnes však už je pozdě a jak se říká, ráno moudřejší večera a tak Minerva dopila horkou čokoládu a odešla na lože. Co však nemohla tušit, že to bude poslední den, kdy je ředitelkou školy čar kouzel v Bradavicích.

**Přidáno 12.9.2019**


	9. Kapitola 9 - Kostky jsou vrženy

**Kapitola 9 – Kostky jsou vrženy**

Draco Malfoy se probudil do mrazivého říjnového rána a měl už špatný pocit, když stával z postele. A ten pocit přetrvával i pod teplou a příjemnou sprchou i při oznámení skřítka, že je snídaně na stole a noviny vedle toho položené.

Sešel tedy dolů do jídelny a zasedl ke stolu. Venku začalo pršet a Draco si pomyslel něco o psím počasí. Upil ranní kávy a vzal si do ruky noviny. Kdo by nejprve očekával Denního věštce byl by zklamán. Draco si nejprve přečetl Times. Ten si na počátku srpna přeplatil sám, protože si připadal kouzelnickým světem opuštěn a díky knížkám knihovny se chtěl o mudlovské světe dovědět více. A co lepší zdroj než noviny. I když dnes tam bylo houby z voctem. Snad jedině nad dnešním vtipem se Draco pobavil, jinak to bylo dobrý tak jedině na stelivo pro jeho sovu.

Pustil se do plněného croissantu a popadl Denní věštec a málem se tím francouzským pečivem v úleku udusil.

Hlavní titulek hlásal toto.

,,Starostolec rozpuštěn, chaos na Ministerstvu kouzel, návštěva britské panovnice na magické půdě poprvé od sedmnáctého století."

,,Co tohle má Merline znamenat?" Ptal se Draco a utíral si slzy jak se snažil pořádně spolknout kus pečiva.

Začal přímo raketovou rychlostí číst co se děje, až mu se snad dokonce z hlavy kouřilo.

Dočetl se následující. Nějaký nezmiňovaný kouzelník pod diplomatickou imunitou, jehož identita je nejasná, podal skrz nějakého věhlasného právníka a britskou panovnici na Ministerstvo kouzel trestní oznámení a britská panovnice to pokládá za toliko závažný čin, že nechala rozpustit Starostolec a ten bude speciální komisí na utajeném místě vyslýchán a prošetřován komisí čarodějek a kouzelníku ve službách jejího veličenstva a která je složkou britské Kobry, u Morganiny podprsenky. Dále se dočetl o šetření jednotlivých oddělení na ministerstvu též těmito kouzelníky a dočasné suspendování ministra kouzel Kinsleyho Pastorka ze služby a jeho prověřování samotnou královnou, Merlinovi pačmáry. Dále o dočasném dosazení lorda Stromboliho do funkce ministra kouzel, jako pověřence královny ve věcech magického světa. Dále se dočetl o uzavření kliniky svaté Mungo a inspekce z ministerstva kouzel a zvláštní kouzelnické jednotky Kobry v pověření samotné královny, jako by toho nebylo málo. O zatčení bývalého ministra Korneliuse Popletala rovnou v jeho domě když vyšel z koupelny v županu skoro nahého. A zatčená byla též bývalá náměstkyně ministra Dolores Umbridgeové u v kadeřnickém salonu s natáčkami na vlasech. Sakra to nemohli trochu počkat, pomyslel si Draco, ty fotky zatýkaných byli ošklivé a znechucující. Dále se dočetl o inspekci Bradavické školy dočasném suspendování ředitelky Bradavic Minervy McGonagolový a vyšetřování deliktů jenž se odehráli na této škole za poslední roky. Merline a Morgano tohle je řítící se lavina ze svahu.

Ještě, že nejsem na ministerstvu jako můj otec, to bych měl dost vodu v botách, pomyslel si Draco.

I tak vzhledem ke své funkci se té drtičce jménem její veličenstvo nevyhneš Draco pomyslel si zkroušeně. A měl velice velkou představu kdo by ten neznámý kouzelník mohl být.

,,Pottere proboha živého co jsi to zase rozjel?" Zeptal se nahlas do prázdna Malfoyovské jídelny.

* * *

Calum Walton seděl v návštěvní místnosti Redingské věznice a čekal, až přivedou jeho klienta. Neměl vůbec dobré zprávy jak pro druhé slyšení ohledně případu kolem Grundings s.r.o tak následného rozvodu manželů Dursleyů a tak trochu byl nervozní, co na to klient řekne.

Vernon Dursley byl přiveden strážníkem a bylo vidět, že si ten pobyt zde neužívá.

,,Dobrý den pane Waltone." Potřásl si s ním Vernon Dursley ruku.

,,Vám také pane Dursley. Rád vás vidím, ale bohužel nenesu dnes dobré zprávy." Řekl právník.

,,Co! Co si Petunie zase vymyslela, nebo vyštrachala na mne! Přísahám za to může ta její posraná úchylná rodina." Rozkřikl se něho Vernon Dursley.

Calum Walton byl ještě mladý člověk, bylo mu necelých 32 let, necelé čtyři roky byl právníkem, ale byl slušně vychován a tak si flusance od svého klienta s nechutí kapesníkem utřel. To mám takovou špatnou karmu, že dostávám takové případy? Pomyslel si.

,,První špatná zpráva je ohledně vašeho obvinění z daňových úniků pane Dursley. Obžaloba očividně našla svědka a chce ho vás proti vám nechat svědčit. Neznám identitu svědka, ale podle všeho je to vás bývalý zaměstnanec pane Dursley. Nevíte o koho by se mohlo jednat?" Ptal se Calum Walton.

,,Ne za ty léta jsem tolik neúspěšných duší, které mi nestály se s nimi zabývat. Nemůžete chtít po mě, aby si je všechny pamatoval." Odpověděl Vernon Dursley a dodal.

,,Stejně je to určitě nějaký zbabělec, co si chce ohřát kašičku."

,,Ehm dobrá pane Dursley, pak je tu další věc. Jak jste mne naposled žádal, jestli bych sem nevzal vašeho syna, tak jsem se o to pokusil. Však mladý pan Dursley odmítl sem se mnou na návštěvu vás jít."

,,Cože co si to ten hoch dovoluje!" Křikl Vernon Dursley rudý ve tvářích vztekem.

,,Pane Dursley váš syn, je podle britského práva už dospělý člověk a nebydlí už ani ve vašem domě, takže ho já nemohl donutit aby šel se mnou bez své vlastní vůle to nejde." Řekl Calum Walton a pokračoval.

,,Ale dal mi toto. Máte si to přečíst až já odejdu." Podal mu obálku s dopisem.

,,Jen počkej hošane, já ti dám mi psát dopisy." Zabrblal Vernon Dursley, ale dopis si vzal.

,,Potom je další věc, pane Dursley vy jste mi lhal." Řekl Calum Walton a zamračil se.

,,Co v čem pane Waltone?" Nasadil překvapený výraz Vernon Dursley.

,,Že krom domu v Kvikálkově a toho letního bytu na Malorce nemáte žádný jinou nemovitost. Akorát se vytasila obžaloba vaším bytem v Wokingu. Jak to, že jste to neřekl." Řekl Calum Walton.

,,Nevzpomněl jsem si na něj, já už ho pět let nepoužívám a jenom ho pronajímám jedné dámě." Řekl Vernon Dursley a jenom pokrčil rameny.

,,Je to však další zdroj vašeho přijmu pane Dursley a měl jste mi to říct už na začátku. Na co jste si ho vůbec pořizoval!" Zavrčel zlostně Calum Walton.

,,Pro svoje potřeby, má žena byla od narození syna vadná a nemohla mi jisté služby vyplnit a tak jsem hledal alternativu, která by byla pro mne přijatelná." Řekl Vernon Dursley.

,,Cože, pane Dursley vy ze mě děláte blázna!" Křikl Calum Walton.

,,Pane Calume já celibát nepotřeboval a Petunie už toho nebyla schopna." Řekl Vernon Dursley.

,,Jenom mi neříkejte, že to byly štětky, co jste si tam tahal." Řekl znechuceně nad klientem Calum Walton.

,,Ne níže postavená pracovnice našeho podniku, později má sekretářka, však před pěti lety jsem musel to ukončit, protože se vdala a já chtěl mít čistou vestu. Stejně mě to už tolik nebavilo, už nejsem nejmladší." Řekl jako by nic Vernon Dursley.

Calum se zašklebil a pokračoval, aniž by to dále komentoval. Považoval toto však za vážný problém už tak ve vážném případu, který se teď rozhodl smést ze stolu.

,,A další problém pane Dursley je, že proti vám bylo vzneseno další obvinění." Řekl Calum Walton.

,,Jaký výmysl je to tentokrát?" Ptal se Vernon Dursley.

,,Váš synovec Harry James Potter podal na vás trestní oznámení ohledně týrání jeho osoby od 16 měsíců jeho života, kdy vám byl dán s vaší manželkou dán do poručnictví až do doby jeho jedenácti let." Řekl Calum Walton a měl na jazyku hořkou pachuť.

,,Cože si ten spratek dovoluje. On a jeho vadní rodičové, já věděl že s toho kluka nic dobrého nevzejde. Jen počkej až ho uvidím, tak …" Vernon Dursley se zlostně odmlčel.

,,Horší je pane Dursley, že ten hoch zažaloval i úřady, které ho do vaší peče umístili a podle všeho i vykonavatele závěti jeho rodičů. Požádal dokonce skrz svého právníka jenž zastupuje vaší manželku o diplomatickou imunitu od jejího veličenstva britské panovnice. A ona mu jí fakticky dala. Nehledě na to, že tom úřadu začala podle všeho začala sama úřadovat s britskou Kobrou. Je zle pane Dursley, hodně zle. Váš případ bude přesunut z Redingského soudu na ten Královský v Londýně." Řekl značně nervozní.

Vernon Dursley koukal jako vyoraný křeček z pole.

,,Já už se necítím tento případ vést. Na toto jsem příliš nezkušený a nemuselo to by to pro mne a pro vás dopadnout dobře. Však sehnal jsem za sebe náhradu. Pan Sloun můj bývalý profesor z právnické fakulty je ochoten vás zastupovat a jistě bude silnější v kranflecích než-li já." Řekl s křivým ne příliš upřímným úsměvem Calum Walton.

,,Chápu jste ucho zelené, ale když mne bude zastupovat váš profesor, tak jistě ten je lepší než vy tím pádem dopadnu jistě dobře." Řekl sebejistě Vernon Dursley.

,,Ano to jistě pane Dursley dopadnete." Řekl Calum Walton a podal si s ním na rozloučenou ruku.

Jakmile byl Calum z návštěvní místnosti pryč, tak si velice oddechl, že se tohoto klienta zbavil. To by jeho teprve se rodící se pověsti pramálo prospělo, tento člověk. Jestli totiž to byla pravda seděl před pár minutami u stolu z násilníkem, jenž týral fyzicky dítě. Calum Walton rozhodně takové lidi zastupovat nechtěl. Hnusilo se mu to velice. Sám sice otcem ještě nebyl, ale dal slib své těhotné manželce, že tímto případem sekne v manželské posteli a tento slib dodržel.

A profesor Sloun byl během jeho studia největší prevít a snob, tak proč mu tu kariéru neopepřit. Ať si na tomto uvaří zadělávané artyčoky své kariéry, pomyslel si Calum Walton zlomyslně. Tohle totiž nemohlo dopadnout jinak než na výsost velkým královským průserem, když je do toho zapojeno její veličenstvo.

* * *

Arthur Weasley vyplňoval zrovna formulář k případu prskajícího a nadávajícího šunkovaru v Tilbury, ale byl tak nervozní že každou chvíli nechal z pergamenu mizet kaňky z inkoustu.

V tom se otevřeli dveře jeho malé kanceláře a v padl do nich Bobby Higgins, jeho kolega a sesunul se do židle pro hosty a ona pod ním příšerným způsobem zavrzala.

,,Arthure, Arthure, takto na koni jsem ministerstvo za dobu co tu dělám, tedy 30. let, ještě nezažil. Hrozný ten výslech byl. Mám pocit, že vědí o mě úplně vše i to, že si přislazuji kávu v kafeterii zadarmo." Řekl zkroušeně Bobby.

,,Až tak?" Ptal se trochu vystrašený Arthur.

,,Ano a ještě mě donutili složit přísahu věrnosti jejímu majestátu britské královně. Tady o tom jsem doposud nikdy neslyšel. Nikdá." Řekl Bobby a lomil rukama.

,,Ale prošel jsi?" Ptal se Arthur.

,,Ano, ale připadám si jako zvalchovaný papír, co prošel všemi žaludky krávy Arthure. Ta kontrola je děsně pečlivá." Řekl Bobby.

,,Víš o někom kdo neprošel?" Ptal se Arthur Weasley.

,,Nevím to přesně, ale jestli ty drby z kafeterie jsou pravdivé, tak vyhodili spoustu lidí z odboru pro dohled nad nezletilými a také jich pár zatkly a to samé se dělo na bystrozorském oddělení a v okolí samotného ministra." Řekl Bobby.

,,Doufám že nebudou vyslýchat Percyho a Aundrey." Řekl Arthur.

,,No tvůj syn je ještě přece v pracovní neschopnosti ne a tu Aundrey už vyslýchali a podle nich je čistá jak lilium a ještě dostala pochvalu za nějaký případ nebo co a její konání při útoku na tvého syna." Řekl Bobby.

Uf to jsem si oddechl, pomyslel si Arthur.

,,Za to starou babu Asvellovou si vzali v poutech kdoví kam a pak tu Hopkirkovou, nebo jak se ta ženská jmenuje další jména. Ty ani neznám ." Řekl Bobby.

,,Víš něco dalšího?" Ptal se Arthur.

,,Jo podle všeho zabásli ředitele Munga a ředitelku toho magického sirotčince v Edinburghu, který je pro pro Skotskou oblast Arthure. Ona podle všeho zavírala malé děti na noc do koupelny. Hrozné věci jsem slyšel o ní." Řekl Bobby.

Arthur se zamračil. Tohle ani nevěděl.

,,A poslední co jsem slyšel byla bomba i pro mě. Prej při zatýkání jim umřel na mrtvičku Elpfias Dože. Dože přece přežil snad vše, ale tohle asi bylo na něho asi moc. Přece jenom bylo dědkovi přes sto let." Řekl Bobby, který moc Dožete moc nemusel.

Bože a Merline, pomyslel si zděšeně Arthur, Dože, že je mrtvý! Co se tu probůh rozjelo díky Harrymu. Tohle může celé ministerstvo potopit raz dva.

,,Kdy vůbec jsi ty na řadě Arthure?" Ptal se Bobby jeho.

,,Těsně po třetí odpolední." Řekl Arthur a podíval se na hodiny. Bylo půl druhý odpoledne.

,,Tak to ti přeji Arthure milý kolego hodně štěstí." Řekl Bobby a zvedl se ze židle.

Odešel z kanceláře.

Arthur otevřel poslední šuple svého stolu a vyndal malou placatku jenž mu kdysi dal Alastor Moddy k narození tenkrát Ginny a kápl si pár kapek do své kávy a ne moc vesele řekl.

,,Ať žije královna."

A napil se té kávy. Harry právě hodil velké kostky do prostoru a velká hra začala. Tedy spíš revoluce.

* * *

Neville trochu bázlivě si pod stolem hrál s Rubikovou kostkou na jeho klíčence, kde měl všechny klíče, které vlastnil jako asistent profesorky Pýtrový Bradavické školy. Seděl v učitelské sborovně kde dnes byli všichni profesoři a zaměstnanci školy. Dokonce i Hagrid a Sybila, která vypadala, že má kocovinu nebo úděsnou depku.

Spíš byla pořádně vystrašená, pomyslel si a podíval se na okolí. Byla tu i no suspendovaná ředitelka Bradavic Minerva. Sice měla kamennou tvář, ale Neville věděl, že má za sebou kolaps, kdy se rozplakala jako holka na rameni profesora Kratiknota, až ten se musel pak dojít převléct, jak byl mokrý. Kolaps tak odolné ženy způsobila komise z ministerstva školství a pověřenci a kouzelníci jejího majestátu, jenž všechny z učitelského sboru a dospělé studenty vyslýchali. Naštěstí ne děti.

Nejvíce jak se zdálo to schytala právě paní ředitelka, dále Sybila, Argus Filch, Irma Pincová, Horácio Křiklan a Draco. Ten seděl hned vedle něho a byl bledý jak čerstvě nabílená stěna a mnul si ruce. Naposled takto vynervovaného ho viděl v šestém ročníku a to Neville se později dověděl, že měl úkol zabít Brumbála a měl z toho nervy na pochodu a z toho žaludeční a střevní potíže.

Neville od sedmého ročníku byl na takové výslechy zvyklý a byl poněkud otrlý, že ani toto ho nevyvedlo z míry. Nehledě na to, že se ho spíš ptali na incidenty, jenž se odehrávali během jeho studia na Bradavicích a ne na jeho nynější situaci.

V té chvíli se otevřeli dveře a do sborovny vešel neobvyklý hlouček lidí. První šla vysoká žena v slušivém fialovém dlouhém hábitu s černými dlouhými vlasy spletenými v cop až k prsům. Měla brýle jenž byly oblé a připomínaly svým tvarem Nevillovi olivy. Věkem by jí odhadoval tak čtyřicet let. Dále vstoupil muž v mudlovském obleku s psem na zvláštním vodítku až díky holi poznal Neville, že ten muž musí být slepý, nebo mít jenom velmi chabý zrak. Na očích měl černé brýle. Dále vešla žena v žlutém kostýmu a aktovku s emblém nějakého vládního úřadu. Musela tedy také pracovat též pro vládu. Tam musela být tak věkem nejblíže Percymu by řekl Neville.

Ten muž se k překvapení všech v následujícím okamžiku představil jako ministr školství a vzdělávaní lord David Blunkett. Jak může být ministr slepý chlap pomyslel si Neville.

Následně si s každým podal ruku. Měl jí docela vřele teplou, ale jeho oči hleděly do dáli a rozhodně svět nevnímaly, podobně jako u Pamdy po bitvě o Bradavice. Však i tak se očividně dostal do dost vysoké pozice, pomyslel si Neville.

Následně usedl do křesla a pokynul dámám jenž přišli s ním, aby si sedli též a dal povel svému psovi, slepeckému psovi, aby si k němu sedl pod stůl. Neville dokonce zaslechl jméno té fenky. Jmenovala se Lucy.

,,Tak vážené osazenstvo Bradavické školy čar a kouzel jsem rád, že se mi povedlo vás sem všechny shromáždit. Snad až na toho ducha." Řekl na začátek lord Blunkett a pokračoval.

,,Jistě máte své povinnosti, ale děkuji vám za váš čas trpělivost zde sedět a tím utracený čas." Řekl a rozhlédl se kolem sebe jako by viděl.

,,Teď však k tomu, proč jsem vážil sem prapodivnou cestu k vám na tak magii nabité místo, ačkoliv nejsem člověk magickou mocí nadán. Velmi rychle jsem poznal, že zde na Bradavické škole čar a kouzel upadá míra vzdělanosti a přístupu k vyučovanému učivu jako takového hlavně ze strany samotného profesorského sboru a všech zaměstnanců. Ne studenti za to nemohou, jim se to vzdělání nejprve musí dát a do této školy rozhodně nepřišli jako plné nádoby vědění, ale jako prázdné nádoby jenž se musí naplnit, což váš prvotní úkol jako členů stavu učitelského. Ještě díky jejímu majestátu Velké Británie a Comonwellu jsem dostal obsáhlý spis, o událostech jenž se tu poslední léta staly. Zde docházelo k týrání dětí, jejich psychickém zraňování nehledě na míru fyzických útoků, jenž byla zakončena i zraněním žáku či samotnou smrtí." Lord Blunkett se na chvilku odmlčel.

,,Říci, že byl nadšený, tak to je fantasmagorie na druhou. Ne jsem znechucen, že se toto na britské škole vůbec děje a jaké zde podmínky vůbec panují teď k dnešnímu datu. Tato škola je v katastrofálním stavu vůči ostatním školám na Evropském kontinentě, jenž magické vědy a obory s tím spojené vyučují. Tato škola místo aby prospívala tak sama nebo spíš zásluhou samotných učitelů spěje k tomu, aby byla zrušena." Prohlásil ministr školství lord Blunkett.

Ozvalo se pár přiškrcených výkřiků, což asi byla podle všeho Sybila a Aurora si pomyslel podle tóniny zvuku Neville.

Ministr školství máchl rukou a lehce udeřil do učitelského stolu sborovny, aby bylo ticho.

,,Však to nehodlám udělat. Naše království by přišlo o jedinou školu svého druhu ve Velké Británii a to bylo velice špatné. Já tuto samostatnost zrušit nehodlám. Bradavická škola čar a magie se musí změnit a to radikálně a několika fázích. Ano bude to náročný proces, který nebude ihned hotový, ale já chci a doufám, že tu snahu uvidím též u vás vážení. Bradavická škola čar a kouzel musí být jednou z výsostných škol jenž vyučuje magii a vědy s tím spojené, která bude mít ten punc školy, která má skvělé výsledky, profesory jenž se budou aktivně podílet na utváření znalostí studentů a budou mít o ně zájem. Studenti budou ze školy vycházet s tím že najdou uplatnění v dospělém životě s dobrým výsledkem a budou na školu vzpomínat v převážně v dobrých vzpomínkách, co jim tato škola dala do života pěkného a úžasného a nikoliv na noční můry a zlomené zdraví. Též aby byla školu kam se nebudou bát rodiče poslat své ratolesti a tím pádem se bát o jejich život. Ano takovou vizi školy mám pro budoucnost školy čar a magie v Bradavicích a doufám že se ještě před koncem mého působení se tato vize naplní a nezůstane jenom pouhým snem." Řekl ministr školství lord Blunkett a rozhlédl se znova po sborovně.

Neville musel uznat, že ten chlap má vysoké řečnické schopnosti dost možná lepší než kdysi Albus Brumbál.

,,A zatím nemáme ani jedno z těch kritérií zde, takže musíme zvolit radikální kroky abychom toho docílili." Řekl ministr školství lord Blunkett a stoupl si a narovnal se.

,,Začnu hned od z hora. Tímto odvolávám z funkce ředitelky Bradavické školy Minervu McGonagolovou s okamžitou platností." Prohlásil na hlas.

,,Můžete zde však do konce školního roku zůstat a doučit válečný osmý ročník a sedmý ročník k tomu, ale od prvního července roku 1999 už nebudete zaměstnána v Bradavické škole čar a kouzel. Však jako ředitelka a zástupkyně ředitele jste mnoha případech hrubě pochybila a šla jste za své pravomoci a porušila samotný školský řád Bradavické školy. Takže se nepokoušejte o mou milost k vám madam McGonagolová, jelikož si jí nezasloužíte." Řekl zamračeně lord Blunkett.

Minerva McGonagolová byla bledá jako stěna.

,,Moje asistentka Anna Vám teď předá dekret od jejího majestátu, jenž potvrzuje toto odvolání a váš odchod z Bradavické školy k 1.červenci 1999." Řekl lord Blunkent a pokynul k té holčině ve žlutém kostýmku.

Ta dost roztřesené Minervě McGonagolové podala šedivé desky, kde asi ten dekret byl.

Nikdo ani necekl, protože ani Neville neměl tušení, co dalšího ministr školství v plánu. Rozhodně začal snad nejradikálnějším řezem do školy za dobu její historie. Odvoláním ředitele školy s okamžitou platností. To si zatím nevolil ani Ministr kouzel.

,,Pane ministře a kdo bude nový ředitel či ředitelka Bradavické školy, když už to nebude Minerva McGonagolová?" Ptala se Aurora Sinastrová.

,,Dobrá otázka madam Sinastrová." Řekl ministr školství a Aurora vypadala dost vyjukaně, že ten slepý muž jí poznal jenom asi po hlase.

Otočil se na ženu v fialovém hábitu, co mu seděla po pravém boku a lehce rukou k ní natočenou řekl.

,,Dovolte mi představit Lady Camilu Woodovou novou ředitelku Bradavické školy čar a kouzel."

,,Děkuji pane ministře školství a vzdělání lorde Blunkette." Řekl zdvořile ta žena a a posunula si svoje brýle mírně nahoru.

,,Ráda vás všechny vidím. Některé z vás dokonce ráda poznávám po letech, co jsem vás neviděla." Řekla na úvod.

,,He mi vás máme znát madam. Já vás nikdy neviděl." Řekl Horácio sedící hned vedle Draca.

,,Ano známe se pane Křiklane, i když vy jste o mě jako o mudlorozenou čarodějku jste na rozdíl od Lilly Evansové –Potterové jevil pramalý zájem. Za svobodna jsem sem se jmenovala Camila Youngová a chodila jsem na Bradavickou školu v letech 1969 až 1976 v koleji Mrzimor. Po studiích vzhledem k politickému a bezpečnostnímu klimatu zde ve Velké Británii jsem zvolila vysoké studium započít v Itálii a později pokračovat ve Francii. Diplom mám z Přeměnování předmětů a Kouzelnických formulí a obojí je to diplom červený. V roce 83 jsem dostala místo profesorky Přeměňování na Sallemské magické akademii ve Spojených státech Amerických a tam jsem zůstala až do roku 90, kdy mi nabídli místo Škola čar a kouzel v Koločarech též na území toho samého státu. Tam jsem zůstala až do roku 93, kdy mi skrz britskou ambasádu bylo nabídnuto místo v službách jejího majestátu v záležitostech magického světa a vzdělávání magicky nadaných dětí spjatých britskou korunou. Mimo to od roku devadesát zpravuji fond pro mimořádně nadané kouzelníky a čarodějky pojmenovaný už podle zmiňované Lily Evansové –Potterové. A teď nastupuji na zatím do mé nejvýše postavené funkce a to funkce ředitelské pane Horiacio Ambrosie Křiklane." Řekla a změřila si ho pohledem ta žena od paty nahoru.

Neville koukal jako diví, ta žena musela být ve stejném ročníku jako jeho máma.

,,Ach ano, vzpomínám si." Špitl o poznaní jistěji Horácio a tvářil se jako by ho boleli zuby.

,,Bohužel pro vás pane Křiklane už vaše studentka nejsem, ale jsem vaše nová nadřízená a žena lorda Wooda." Řekla nová ředitelka Bradavic.

,,Nejste nějak příbuzná s Oliverem Woodem lady Woodová?" Zeptal se nesměle Draco vedle Neville.

,,Synovec ze strany mého manžela. Syn mladšího bratra mého manžela, abych byla přesná pane Malfoyi. Takto je Oliver Wood se mnou příbuzný." Odpověděla mu na otázku.

Tohle Olivera Wooda teta! Merlinovo ponožko, co ten workoholický kapitán před nimi skryl u všech Brumbálových podvlíkaček, pomyslel si překvapený Neville.

,,Ale nějaká laskavá slova skrz mého synovce vám budou houbelec platná. Já totiž jednám férově, nepodplatitelná v zajmu ostatních ne ve prospěch jednotlivce a budu tvrdá na vás, pokud nebudete poslouchat mé pokyny a vzepřete se proti mně jako vůči vaší nadřízené. Je to jasné všem přítomným?" Zeptala se kolem sebe se rozhlídla nelítostným pohledem, jenž Nevillovi připomněla Ginny Weasleyovou.

I Draco Malfoy ztichl jako pěna. Neville si pomyslel, že raději bude bedlivě poslouchat než schytat hněv Mrzimorky. To by nemuselo dopadnout pro něho dobře, nehledě, že on nezná jí a ona jeho. Tedy musí být opatrný.

,,Takže další kroky obnovy Bradavické školy jsou…" Začala nová Bradavická ředitelka vysvětlovat plán jenž pojmenovala Bradavice znovuzrození.

* * *

Byl večer a v Prasečím Rypáku v Prasinkách se sešel poprvé od bitvy o Bradavice Fénixův řád. Však jich bylo jako do mariáše i tak. Zbylo jich věru málo a Sirius byl stále v Peru, Percy v nemocnici a Charlie bůh ví kde a Elpfias Dože v márnici. Takže se jich sešlo jenom jedenáct, což bylo málo z pohledu Dádeluse Kopála.

,,Arthure, Kinsley a Hestie nebo ty Dádeli, jak teď na ministerstvu to s vámi?" Ptal se Aberthorth Brumbál.

,,Já už ministr kouzel nejsem Abertforthe, byl jsem na příkaz jejího majestátu britské královny a premiéra odvolán z funkce a jsem znovu jenom řadovým bystrozorem jako předtím. Díky bohu mne úplně z ministerstva nevyhodili, ale srazili mi prémie a dostal jsem důtku za jisté věci, jenž jsem udělal." Řekl Kinsley a sklonil hlavu.

,,Jak mohli! Jak mohl tohle Harry dopustit!" Křikla Molly Weasleyová.

,,Molly on toto neřídí, ale samotná královna a ta stále podle Magna Charty to může dělat. Stále jsme jejíma podanýma. Velká Británie je konstituční monarchie Molly." Řekl Arthur Weasley.

,,Tak neměl dávat k tomu podmět. Copak jsem se o něj nestarali dost a vůbec co si to vymýšlí s jeho tetou a strýcem. Já tomu nevěřím, že by ho bili." Řekla Molly Weasleyová.

Její manžel si povzdech útrpně.

,,Molly Weasleyová já ten spis týkající Vernona Dursleyho viděl. Je velké štěstí, že vůbec Harry Potter dožil 11let. Obrátilo mi to žaludek na ruby." Řekl Kinsley a nevěřil co zrovna slyší za bludy od Molly Weasleyový.

,,Albus Brumbál říkal, že tem bude pro něho nejvíce bezpečno před Smrtijedy a Voldemortem." Řekla sebejistě Molly Weasleyová a stále dávala Albusi Brumbálovi za pravdu i po jeho smrti.

,,Jo ti Harrymu tak jedině podepsali ortel 10 letého mučení." Řekla Hestie, která též měla tu čest vidět ten spis, protože i u ní bylo odhaleno její členství v řádu před komisí.

,,A já toho kloučka tam nechala…" Rozplakala se hořce Minerva McGonagolová.

,,Na Minerva." Řekl Dádelus Kopál a podal jí kapesníček.

,,Dokážu si představit díky Georgi z toho co mi řekl jak špatné to bylo. Už vím o tom zamřížovaném pokoji a posílání jídla Harrymu." Řekl Bill.

,,Jo to byla jenom špička ledovce Willieme." Řekl Kinsley podíval se vzhůru strop.

,,Všechny ty ohavnosti, já bych tohle nikdy dítěti nedělala." Řekla Hestie.

,,Podle jednoho léčitele měl být Harry dokonce správně vyšší, ale to trýznění způsobilo, že je menší chlap. Podle toho léčitele měl mít správně 188 cm. Oni ho zastavili v růstu. Neodpustitelné." Řekl Dádelus.

,,A to jsem říkala každý měsíc Albusi, že klouček je ve špatném stavu, ale on mi neodpovídal, dokud nebylo chlapci jedenáct. Prej to nic nebylo." Řekla smutně Arabella Figgová.

,,Naše společná chyba byla, že jsme všichni poslouchali mého bratra jako modlu a neudělali si vlastní názor na prostředí, kde byl Harry Potter umístění. Albus je velké zklamání pro nás i pro zbytek magické Británie vážení." Řekl Aberforth Brumbál.

,,Tak to asi bude Abertforthe, s tím hochem zašel Albus Brumbál moc daleko." Řekl Dádelus Kopál.

,,Proč si to vybírá Harry až teď, ohrožuje tím magický svět." Řekla Molly Weasleyová.

,,Molly Muriel Weasleyová on neměl možnost. My jsme ho odřízli od okolního světa a od společnosti, kde by mohl poznat i něco jiného nehledě, že byl dítětem, jelikož neznal nic jiného tak to pro Merlina pokládal za normální. Znal jenom ten Kvikálkov, Bradavice, Doupě a Grimouldovo náměstí 12 a nikde ve světě v životě nebyl. Stydím se, že ten kluk byl námi uvázán na vodítku jako pes div jsme s ním nenakládali jako ses skřítkem. A Harry není hloupé mrně Molly a snažil to nějak přijmout, jelikož to považoval za svůj osud. Akorát dnes je volný jako pták a může žít a stát na vlastních nohách, což mu přeji a už ví, že lidé kolem něho pochybili a chce aby ti lidé za to zaplatili. To by asi udělal vzhledem k tomu prožil každý, kdo by nebyl debil. Nikdo krom Siriuse nepokládal Harryho za svobodnou bytost a nakládali jsme díky Albusi Brumbálovi s ním jako s pěšákem a naší zbraní. Ale on byl dítě a osobnost ne zbraň. Měl dostat tu možnost se rozhodnout sám a jít kam on chtěl a ne, že ho budeme držet na vodítku. Nejsem na sebe pyšný a klidně se za to Harrymu omluvím, ale hlavně drahá Molly měla přestat o Harrym mluvit jako skřítkovi, který nám všem slouží. On je svobodný kouzelník a muž, který prožil za mladý život víc než kdokoliv z nás do dnes." Zvedl hlas Arthur Weasley a tváře měl rudé vzteky.

Zbytek Fénixova řádu mlčel jako seskupení ryb a koukali na jinak hodného a vlídného Arthura Weasleyho. Minerva se znovu rozplakala. Cítila se nesnesitelně špatně, že vše ohledně Harryho Albusi odsouhlasila. Neměla ho ve všem poslechnout.

,,Arthure, ale Albus…" Dále se Molly Weasleyová nedostala, jelikož jí Arthur vzal kouzlem hlas.

,,Mlč Molly, pro jednou mlč! Už nechci slyšet, co konal Albus Brumbál. On totiž jedině to vše zkazil a já jeho blbosti zde nechci slyšet." Řekl Arthur Weasley.

,,Taťka má pravdu, odřízli jsme Harryho od světa a lidí a měli bychom z toho vyvodit ponaučení a dále se nevměšovat do života Harryho." Řekl Bill a byl vyveden třeskutou náladou otce.

Ne ten rozhodně není v dobré náladě, ale zuří jako drak, což ještě Bill nezažil.

Molly Weasleyová se mračila jako kakabus.

,,Ano já s Williemem souhlasím." Řekla Fleur, která zatím mlčela.

,,Kdo je pro tento návrh?" Zeptal se Arthur Weasley a sám zvedl ruku.

Všichni kromě Molly Weasleyovové ruku zvedli. Minerva McGonagolová a Rubeus Hagrid se slzami v očích.

,,Arthure jak si ty dopadl na ministertvu a ty Dádeli s Hestii, ještě jsme se k tomu nedostali?" Ptal se Abertfortha Brumbál, aby trochu Arthura zklidnil.

Ten se uklidnil a nasadil o hodně příjemnější tón než pár chvilkami.

,,Podle všeho jsem dopadl ještě dobře Abertforthe, děkuji za optání. Jenom se náš obor bude se stěhovat do jiného patra a bude spadat pod odbor kouzelných nehod a katastrof." Řekl Arthur Weasley.

,,To je celkem v pohodě asi pro tebe Arthure nic zas tak velkého ne?" Ptal se Alberthof.

,,Jenom velká změna, já v té mé kanceláři byl 28. let a teď se bude muset přestěhovat tím pádem udělat i pořádný úklid v papírech. Však ale více strachu mám o Percyho. Pro Fénixův řád nakládal předpisy jak se mu zachtělo nehledě, co se dělo po bitvě." Řekl Arthur.

,,Neboj Arthure, já ty papíry k tomu zničil a v poslední den, než jsem byl odvolán jsem slečnu Mariettu vyměnil za jinou vězeňkyni, jenž zatkli na Kubě. Fidel Castro udělal kupodivu se mnou výměnný obchod." Řekl Kinsley Pastorek.

,,Koho že zatkli na Kubě?" Ptala se Hestie.

,,Dafné Greengrásovou, jak se zdá." Řekl Kinsley Pastorek.

,,No konečně." Řekl Bill radostně.

,,No aby je nenapadlo vyslýchat Percyho samotného." Řekl Arthur, ačkoliv byl za ten Kubánský obchod rád sám.

,,No to je sice možné, ale Percyho učil Alastor nitrozpyt, takže svá tajemství snad dokáže uchránit." Řekl Kinsley.

,,I tak, v úplném bezpečí na ministerstvu kouzel Percy jako zaměstnanec není." Řekl Arthur.

,,Ano, ale zatím je na nemocenský, takže bych zatím s tím nějak nehýbal Arthure. Těm z Kobry by to mohlo být podivné." Řekl Kinsley.

,,Asi máš pravdu, ale už nepokládám za tak prospěšné, aby tam Percy pobýval. Skoro si přeji, aby nikdy nenastoupil do mých stop jako ministerský úředník." Řekl trochu smutně Arthur.

,,Arthure je to jeho volba a to musíš respektovat, už je dospělý." Řekl Kinsley.

,,Zdá se, že lord Strombolli je rozumný muž a nic zbytečně nepitvá." Řekla Hestie, jíž se ten chlap potajmu líbil. Měl charisma a byl přitažlivý a vůbec ne starý jak se zdálo. Vypadal na čerstvého čtyřicátníka.

,,No snad ano, zatím doopravdy dělá jenom pořádek tam kde byl." Řekl Arthur.

,,Jo pořádek a vyhazuje starší ročníky." Zabručel Dádelus Kopál.

,,Co tím myslíš Dádeli?" Ptal se Abertforth.

,,Já musel podepsat to, že příští rok odcházím na nucený odpočinek. Důchod tomu říká ta komise." Řekl Dádelus Kopál a dodal.

,,Jako bych něco důležitého pro Albuse Brumbála kdy dělal. Stejně mě měl za blázna a já byl jenom ten co podepisuje návštěvy pro Azkabán. Copak už mne nechtějí?" Ptal se sklíčeně Dádelus Kopál.

,,Komise Dádeli zavedla na ministerstvu pro všechny zaměstnance bez rozdílu odchody na odpočinek u žen na hranici 75let a u můžu na 80let, to samé čeká všechny jednou co tam jsou. Už nikdo nezemře ve službě doufejme jako Elpfias nebo tehdy York." Řekl Arthur Weasley.

,,Ale já sloužil ministerstvu s velkou oddaností." Řekl Kopál.

,,Ale příliš dlouho Dádeli na jejich poměry. Přece si říkal mi, že už jsi na ministerstvu přes padesát let a zažil si několik ministru. To je na ně moc. Musí dostat šanci mladší a také absolventi Bradavic. Víš přece jak těžko shánějí mladí práci, protože tam sedíte vy staří brouci." Řekla Hestie.

,,Hestie Jonesová já starý nejsem!" Křikl na ní Kopál.

,,No kolik ti je let Kopále, minulé léto když jsem se tebou hádala Dursleye, tak si říkal, že je ti 78, takže ti musí být 79 a příští rok ti bude 80let Dádeli. Copak si nechceš trochu zvelebit zahrádku a domeček a podívat se do světa. Copak jsi workoholik jako byl Alastor Moddy!" Rýpla si Hestie.

Dádelus Kopál zbrunátněl jako švestka, ale do slova mu skočil Abertforth Brumbál.

,,Tady slečna Hestie má pravdu, neříkám to rád Dádeli, ale náš svět končí. Je čas přenechat jí mladší generaci." Řekl vlídným tonem.

Dádelus Kopál jenom si smutně povzdechl, že má asi Abertforth pravdu a on už fakticky k ničemu není.

,,Nebojte pane Kopále, ten dekret o tom důchodu platí i pro Bradavice." Řekl a pohladil ho po rameni Hagrid.

,,Ano? Jak jste vůbec dopadli vy tam. Slyšel jsem, že dostala Minerva padáka, jak mohli." Řekl Dádelus.

,,Ano mohli a asi měli dost možná právo to udělat to. Zašla jsem poslední léta daleko za mé pravomoci. Zasloužila jsem si to. Nechránila jsem studenty jak jsem měla a hleděla jsem si vlastního písečku a kariéry místo, aby se za ně prala. Nebylo to ode mě vůbec nebelvírské." Řekla zkroušeně Minerva.

,,Takže musíš z Bradavic pryč?" Ptal se Abertforth.

,,Ne hned až příští rok, stejně by mi chyběl do odchodu na odpočinek rok a půl. Tak půjdu dříve. Bydlet má kde, tak co na tom sejde. Doučím ty ročníky, co jsem měla tento rok a půjdu na svojí rodnou hroudu." Řekla poraženě Minerva.

,,A co ostatní, no Fillius a Horácio, ty jsou přece ještě starší než ty, co bude s nimi?" Ptal se Abertforth.

,,Ti musí odejít společně se mnou. Oba dva. Tak velké střídání stráží. Nehledě na novou ředitelku Bradavic. Fillius má osmdesát a Horácio je skoro stoletý." Řekla Minerva.

,,Ano slyšel jsem, že tam zasedla nějaká cizí ženská." Řekl Dádelus Kopál.

,,Zas tak cizí ne, bohužel Dádeli, je to má bývala studentka z ročníku Alice Longbottomové a Narcissy Malfoyové, Camila Woodová a za svobodna Youngová. Bývala Mrzimorka." Řekla Minerva.

,,Ale co si počnu já, já mám z Bradavic odejít za deset let a nevím kam jít. Můj domov už nestojí věky." Řekl se slzami v očích Hagrid.

,,Neboj Hagride, to se nějak vyřeší, případně můžeš zůstat u mne. Mne vadit nebudeš." Řekl Dádelus Kopál.

,,A co se stalo s Binnsem, ten je přece po smrti a přesto učil dál jako duch?" Ptal se Bill.

,,Toho nová ředitelka nějakým hodně starým kouzlem, jenž neznám ani já vyhostila na onen svět. Protiva a ostatní duchové mají teď vítr, aby nebyli další." Řekla Minerva.

,,A kdo bude tedy učit dějiny, když ně Binns?" Ptal se Bill.

,,Ehm byl se nám představit nějaký chlapík Tepl nějak." Řekl Hagrid.

,,Templtown, Raynold Templtown, bývalý také náš student ale Hagvaspárské koleje, po studiích odjel též jako mudlorozený ze země a to do Austrálie, co jsem se dozvěděla, kde učil na místní magické škole. No teď skrz styk s lady Camilou Woodovou se vrátil." Řekla Minerva.

,,Ty jo to bude změna zcela určitě, Binns byl třída na uspávání nás studentů. To se to chrupkalo. Ta Camila Woodová je lady, to jako je aristokratka?" Ptala se zvědavě Hestie.

,,Ano vzala si lorda Wooda, co já vím je teta Olivera Wooda mého bývalého studenta a kapitána týmu famrpálu." Řekla trochu nakysle Minerva.

Hestie si pomyslela. Jo být lady to by se jí také líbilo. Lady Strombolli, to zní pěkně a on je fakticky fešák a snubák nenosí, to bych si všimla. Možná by stálo zato vystrčit na něho drápky.

,,Binns je fakticky fuč?" Ptal se Bill nevěřícně.

,,Ano." Řekla Minerva.

,,To bude změna tedy k lepšímu doufám, ale ještě něco nového krom tohoto. Víš například kdo pro Fililiusovi povede Hagvaspár a po Horáciovi Zmijozel?" Ptal se Abertforth.

,,Ach ano to víme, Lady Camila tam dosadila Auroru jako náhradu za Filliuse a Septimu za Horácia. Bude to poprvé co budou vévodit Bradavicím ženy jako vedoucí všech čtyř kolejí. A asi na více let. Auroře je 61, Ponomě pětapadesát, Septima je jenom o rok od ročníku Siriuse Blacka a Batesbě je 63 let. Takže nějaký čas tam rozhodně zůstanou." Řekla s mírným úsměvem Minerva.

,,Matriarchát." Zabrblal Kopál.

,,Ještě něco nového na Bradavicích? Ptal se Kinsley.

,,Ano mnoho. Začnu dalším novým člověkem v Bradavických zdech. Ten je ještě z větší dálky a to rovnou z Nového Zélandu. Robert Owerton bude nově dohlížet na Bradavickou kuchyní a sestavovat jídelníčky a dohlížet na stravováním studentů tak profesorů a dále bude účetní Bradavické školy." Řekla Minerva.

,,Aha takže dostanete asi pestřejší stravu, co?" Ptala se Hestie.

,,No spíše je to tak, že je to kvůli zdravotním potížím některých studentu jejich zažívací soustavě, jenž si vyžaduje dietu. Přiznávám, že něco podobného jsem měla i já, jelikož mne na to upozornil jeden rodič budoucího studenta. Rozhodně to není nesmyslné." Řekla Minerva.

,,Ehm dobrá, i když je to podle mne vybíravost dnešních dětí. Za nás se prostě snědlo to co přišlo na talíř, abychom nebyli o hladu a basta fidli." Řekl Dádelus Kopál.

,,To je sice pravda Dádeli, ale za nás neměly velkou životní naději děti s cukrovkou a jinou vážnou nemocí jenž vyžadovala dietu. Umírali. Dnes je léčba a účinná, ale dieta zůstává a proto musíme i těmto dětem dětem umožnit se na naší škole se vzdělávat." Řekla Minerva.

,,Bod Minerva. Já už pobírám od studentů jenž sem někdy chodí, jestli mám ležák bez cukru a nebo bezlepkový chleba nebo mléko bez laktózy. Musel jsem si to nechat od slečny Grangerový vysvětlit. Jsem z toho makový, budu muset se poohlédnout po lidech co to vyrábí já to neumím." Řekl Abertforth Brumbál a mnul si vous.

,,Jo slečna Grangerová i mne obohatila o vědomosti, jen co je pravda. Její rodiče jsou jenom zubaři, ale má povědomí i tomto, to je dobře." Řekla Minerva.

,,No ohledně bráchy nás také s Leem Jordánem nenechala ve štychu co se týče vědomostí, alespoň jsem si nepřipadal jako hlupák před tou doktorkou." Řekl Bill.

,,Ano mudlové v medicíně pokročili dál tak rychle." Řekl Arthur.

,,Jo ujeli nám rychlíkem." Řekl Kinsley mrzutě.

,,No když jsem u péče o naše studenty, tak od prvního prosince dostane Poppy asistentku a posilu na ošetřovnu, nějakou slečnu Bowlsovou z Kanady. Poppy byla z toho dokonce nadšená se mi zdálo." Řekla Minerva.

,,Okej to bych dokonce chápal, madam Pomfrejová už není nejmladší." Řekl Bill.

,,No dost možná pak Poppy do budoucna nahradí." Řekl Hagrid.

,,Ještě něco nového? Ptala se Fleur.

,,Ano příští rok se začne od prvního ročníku vyučovat francouzský a ruský jazyk, podle co si studenti přes zvací dopis zvolí." Řekla Minerva.

,,To bude jistě zajímavé." Řekl Bill a vzpomněl si jak se sám učil francouzsky s Fleur. Přece by mu nedalo, aby neuměl rodnou řeč své drahé.

,,Pak budou další dva nově vytvořené předměty. Spíš jeden bude spíš takový seminář pro čtvrtý ročník." Uchechtla se Minerva.

,,Seminář, jaký pak?" Ptal se Hestie.

,,Sexuální a rodinná výchova." Řekla Minerva.

No přišlo ticho.

,,He, He takže co tenkrát řekla paní Malfoyová, že by se to mělo udělat, po tom útoku, tak se neplnilo." Zachechtal se Arthur Weasley.

,,A to jako budou to mít dohromady, no kluci a holky dohromady? Nebude jim to náhodou trapné?" Ptal se Bill.

,,Kdepak, Willieme, na ty hodiny, jenž bude mít jenom každý rok jenom daný čtvrtý ročník budou rozděleni na chlapce a dívky. Asi je rozumnější podle mě, ale překvapuje mne, kdo to povede." Řekla Minerva.

,,Kdo?"Ptala se Hestie.

,,Dívky bude mít na starosti ta nová slečna Bowlsová posila na ošetřovně a teď se držte židle, protože chlapce má převzít Nevile Longbotom." Řekla Minerva.

,,Morganino negližé, není na to něho moc, je zelené ucho?" Ptal se Dádelus Kopál.

,,Jo jistě co jsem slyšel, tak zas zelenáč Neville není, jestli mi Georgi nelže. Nehledě, na ten jeho jak to nazvat, milostný pletenec Bradavic, do kterého je zapleten." Řekl Bill.

,,Jo Malfoy, Longbotom, Grangrásová, Puncy, Goyle, Crabbe, Greengrásová, Creevey už jsem též slyšela. Šuškalo se na tom na svatém Mungu nedávno. Ještě, že se k tomu nedostal nebo spíš nedostane Denní věštec. To by měli oba chlapci ostudu však víš kde Bille." Mínila Hestie.

,,Jemine ono to prosáklo, no co dlouho to udržet tyto zdi nemohli. V Bradavicích se tajemství neudrží. Však přímení Puncy je mi v tom to motanici nové, co s tím ten má co společného?" Ptala se Minerva.

,,Že vás ty drby zajímají madam. Já slyšela o jistém aktu ve třech v podání hrdiny Longbotoma, Puncyho, co je na ministerstvu v mezinárodní spolupráci famrpálu a té mladší Greengrásové a Puncy měl mít roli učitele. Věru zajímavé jestli je to pravda." Řekla Hestie.

Mladší ročníky byli rudé až za ušima z téhle zvěsti. Tohle za nich by znamenalo sociální ostudu do konce života.

,,A ten druhý předmět má být co?" Ptal se Abertforth, aby odvedl od tématu spíše pro bulvární tisk.

,,Ach ano to má být fyzická a tělesná výchova, co má vést pan Malfoy příští rok, ale ten bude mít na to všechny ročníky a ne jenom čtvrtý." Řekla Minerva.

,,Tělesná výchova co to má být?" Ptal se Alberthof.

,,Tělák nebo PE, jak se to vezme. Já to měla na primární škole, kam jsem chodila. Přitom se běhá cvičí různé cviky a tak dále. Jak to vypadá, tak zhoršené fyzičky se nemusí Malfoy jen tak obávat, protože se nezastaví a pojede jako motorová myška na kolečkách." Řekla posměšně Hestie.

,,No alespoň nepřibere, jak někdy se on sám obává. Je asi jediný chlap, jenž se obává své váhy co znám." Řekla s úšklebkem Minerva.

,,Já asi vím proč madam McGonagolová, nedávno jsem na Malfoy Manor opravoval štíty a Malfoy si kupodivu se mnou povídal." Řekl zamyšleně Bill.

,,A co?" Ptal se Arthur.

,,No a vypadlo z něho, že během pobytu jeho ach tak skvělé tetičky na Malfoy Manor ho jednou tak zmlátila při smrtijedském vyučování, že mu pak musel přivolaný léčitel odebrat kus tlustého střeva a tenkého k tomu. Rozhodně, že byl extrémně zdráv, to není. Musí se krotit v jídle, ačkoliv mu to občas nejde. Alespoň nemusí se ničemu vyhýbat v jídlu. Nehledě na to nesmí tolik přibrat, aby mu ty střeva se nepoškodila mu ještě víc a on nedostal zase žaludeční vředy ještě k tomu. Lestrengrová mu podlomila zdraví, ale komu ne. Ta neměla pět pohromadě ale spíše v hlavě sekanou." Řekl Bill.

,,Votom nic nevím."Řekl Hagrid.

,,No já také ne, jí přece úplně normálně se zdá, no možná to ví Poppy, ale ta nic nepoví. Ta drží při Nevillovi a Dracovi a vůči mne je asertivní. Stará se skoro o ně jako by byla jejich babička, to nedělala ani u pana Pottera." Řekla Minerva.

,,Nějaké další změny nebo ne?" Ptala se Emilie.

,,Ano Sybila musela podepsat to, že příští léto se podrobí léčbě její závislosti na alkoholu tedy na tom jejím Cherry." Řekla Minerva.

,,No napitá Sybila nikdy moc záživná nebyla a špatně platila." Řekl Abertfortha.

,,To přiznávám že ne." Řekla Minerva.

,,A když by nešla na tu léčbu?" Ptal se Kinsley.

,,Tak by jí vyhodili z Bradavic." Řekla Minerva.

,,Hm ne moc dobrý výhled, nevím jestli bude mít zrovna Sybila Trelawneyová vůli přestat pít v hojné míře alkohol." Řekl Kinsley.

,,Bude muset, jinak letí." Řekla Minerva.

,,Ještě něco nového na Bradavicích?" Ptala se Arabella.

,,Ano na rozdíl ode mě, lady Camila uznala profesorský status pro Nevilla. Málem mě seřvala za to, že když jsem ten status dala Dracovi, tak jsem ho měla dát též Nevillu Longbotomovi. Rozhodně je ta žena rázného zrna a nebere si servítky s námi." Řekla Minerva.

,,Ano musíme jí psát list s našimi službami na noc." Řekl Hagrid.

,,Jo to, nově musíme psát kdo kdy má večerní službu ohledně hlídání žáku ve škole a docházku studentů na hodiny a psát jí záškoláky, co chodí za školu a nemocné studenty." Řekla svízelně Minerva.

,,Upsat se čertu tedy jí v nové smlouvě." Řekl Hagrid.

,,Měli jsem všichni včetně ještě z doby co byl ředitelem Albus Brumbál a já to nepřepsala na mne krom Nevilla, Temprence, Josseho, Agnes a Draca, takže postupně budeme podepisovat nové pracovní smlouvy vůči ní." Sklonila hlavu Minerva.

,,Morgano to se na Bradavicích dost událo." Řekl Arthur.

,,Udeřilo tam spíše tornádo." Řekl Bill.

,,Lady Camile." Řekl Hagrid.

,,Ano a došlápla si i na Irmu a Arguse. Oba teď musí pravidelně jí dávat hlášení o stavu knihovny a školy. Každý týden. Věru tohle nikdy Albus snad po nich nechtěl." Řekl Minerva.

,,Jak to vypadá tak ta ženská jede podle řádu jako po flusu. Jak nabroušená sekera je." Mínil Kinsley Pastorek.

,,To zní spíše jako Zmijozelka, než Mrzimorka." Řekl Bill.

,,He, he, že to říkáte Willieme, ale není se čemu divit, je to děvče z armádní rodiny a Merline asi jediná mudlorozená, jenž měla dovoleno se kamarádit tenkrát s Narcisou Blackovou od jejích rodičů. Až se to doví, kdo je jeho nová šéfová Draco, tak doufám, že nezdrhne z Bradavic. Jeho matka totiž je Lady Camile dobrá přítelkyně. Mám takový pocit, že Narcissa v jejím návratu má prsty a chce ochranu jejího syna v Bradavicích." Řekla zamračeně Minerva.

,,No dalo by se to chápat, že potom útoku jako Zmijozel zaútočí na Bradavice z nečekané strany. Však vím dobře jak Narcissa Blacková později Malfoyová jednala, když šlo o rodinu. Vyrazila rovnou do boje a klidně i porvala s někým kvůli tomu jako tenkrát se Skrem mladším či Mulcibriem, ať za své sestry či to bylo za Reguluse či Siriuse. Ona je ochranitelská zmije jak alfa vlčice. Nehledě, na to, že k ní vzhlíží už i Harry Potter. I když po tom co se stalo v Zakázaném lese, se není čemu divit." Řekl Kinsley.

,,Mohu se zeptat, co máte v plánu udělat s Siriusem Blackem, jenž se podle všeho vrátil mezi živé nenadále." Ptala se Arabella Figgová.

,,Ach ano Sirius alias teď Samuel. Zatím Arabello je v Peru a rozhodně si tam jistou dobu pobude, to je jisté." Řekl Kinsley.

,,Jsem udiven, že vůbec na to studium přistoupil. On zrovna studijní typ nikdy nebyl." Řekla Minerva.

,,Percy a Neville ho dokázali přesvědčit velice přesvědčivě." Řekl Kinsley.

,,He to si nedokážu představit." Řekl Dádelus Kopál.

,,Jistě si Sirius uvědomil dobře, že jako svobodný člověk se musí nějak uživit a jeho nedodělané bystrozorské studium, jako někomu úplně jinému mu bude houbelec platné a Percy s ním dlužno říci najel s tím, že by ještě dělal ostudu, kdyby ho musel živit Harry nakonec. To by připadalo blbé i mě. A jako Sirius je definitivně mrtvý člověk." Řekl Kinsley.

,,Jo takto, no Percy je huba otevřená, když jde o to někoho semlít." Řekl Bill.

,,Doufám, že toto Siriuse uzdraví z jeho vězeňských pobytů a konečně bude moci začít žít jako spořádaný kouzelník. Rozhodně si to zaslouží, mít zaměstnání a třebas do budoucna i rodinu, zas tak starý na vztah ze ženou není." Řekl Arthur Weasley.

Nad tím se Minerva McGonagolová rozesmála. Věděla, že to míní Arthur dobře, ale Siriuse Blacka jako ženatého muže se ženou a dětmi si nedokázala za Merlina představit. Ten podle ní zůstane zůstane svobodným mládencem nadosmrti.

,,Minervo já to myslel vážně, nakonec se to povedlo před oltář dohnat i Remuse, tak proč by nemohl mít nakonec rodinu i Samuel Grinnit." Řekl Arthur Weasley.

,,Až naprší a uschne Arthure." Mínila na to Minerva McGonagolová.

**Přidáno 17.9.2019**

**Poznámka od elenor:**

**A jsou tu další nové postavy mnou vymyšlené. Pan Bobby Higgis, spolupracovník a kamarád pana Weasleyho. Takový obyčejný úřada, co má rád sladké kafíčko a drby, které muže předat dál. Následně Lady Camilla Woodová, vzdělaná mudlorozená kouzelnice a Mrzimorka se styky na vládu a tetička Olivera Wooda, pro zajímavost a kamarádka paní Narcissy. Ta bude v pozdějším ději mít hodně, doopravdy hodně práce a bude brousit diamant z hovínka své nové pozice. Však Lord David Blunkett je skutečná osobnost, která byla historicky prvním ministrem Velké Británie, jenž byl slepý. Dosáhl vysoké pozice a také ve své pozici mnoho nového uvedl do pohybu. Jeho heslem bylo ,,Vzdělání,vzdělání a vzdělání!" Tímto jsem tomuto člověku, který přes svůj hendikep dosáhl takové mety hold. **

**Vaše elenor **


	10. Kapitola - 10 - Překvápko letí

**Kapitola 10 – Překvápko letí**

Sirius ehm Samuel seděl v kovovém křesílku na balkoně svého bytu v Cuzcu a na dřevěném stolku poblíž měl položenou kouzlem vychlazenou šťávu z místních kaktusů, jenž byla náramně dobrá a vedle toho položené čtyři knížky. První měla nadpis ,, Jak se vypořádat s proleženinami u nemohoucích pacientů" další nesla název ,,Léčivé obklady od A až do Z" třetí měla nadpis ,, Léčba vyprazdňovací ústrojí skrz hůlku" a poslední měla název ,, Řezné rány léčit a zacelovat". Další knížka byla v ruce Siriuse Blacka alias Samuela Grinnita a nesla název ,, Jak poznat infarkt a srdeční nemoci bez hůlky" .

Vidět to Remus Lupin nedej bože Severus Snapa, tak by řekli, že toho muže v teplácích a tílku s šátkem ve vlasech a žužlající dlouhé brčko své limošky vůbec neznají. Však poprvé za život měl ten dotyčný pocit, že v něčem je užitečný a dobrý. Nehledě na to, že mu náhodou studium šlo a dokonce i profesoři ho chválili, což zprvu Samuel trochu považoval za vtip vůči němu. Vtip kvůli jeho věku. Nakonec však pochopil, že to vtip není a on fakticky je v tom dobrý a začal o to víc a usilovněji pracovat na sobě a svých studijních výsledcích. Ohromně ho těšilo, že ho vzali i za svého kolegu a spolu studenta jeho spolužáci, ačkoliv byli vůči němu mladší. Přece jenom on 38. lety z té řady 18 letých až 28letých vyčníval dost. Sice mu ze srandy říkali dědku, ale on to jako srandu bral a říkal jim zdrobnělinami jejich jmen, což se náhodou těm holčičkám co tam chodily líbilo. Hlavně Marince, Emanuelce a Jullietce.

Konečně po letech se zase cítil, že někam patří a není spíše na obtíž a zavřený. On jejich věk totiž prožíval v samotně Azkabánu, kdy mu byl přítelem tak jedině pavouk na stěně. Jo tohle období, které si měl užívat, mu bylo násilně a dost zlomyslně vystřiženo ze života. A tak se mu zdálo, že se mu to alespoň trochu vrátilo, ačkoliv bez původních přátel.

Včera večer napsal dopis Kinsleymu a Harrymu, že trochu mění plán a prodloužil si studium z toho rychlo kurzu léčitelství na regulérní 2 letý, aby se mohl stát plnohodnotným léčitelem. Tím jistě Mungu pomůže více než-li jako pitomec asistent tedy holka pro všechno. Snad zatím Mungo nevymře.

On měl poprvé tu volbu jak naložit se svým životem a Sirius alias Samuel se rozhodl být ten, kdo bude kouzelníkům pomáhat. Tedy, že bude léčitel a též svobodný člověk, na kterého je spolehnutí.

* * *

Lenka Láskorádová přímo blaženě se usmívala. Ano podařilo se jí prorazit svým výzkumem toho šneka phoenix a vydat o něm knížku jenž se prodala ve Velké Británii a ve Spojených státech v nákladu celkem 100 000 kusů a ona na tom vydělala slušnou částku 2 000 galeonů. Tím pádem mohla si pořídit vlastní bydlení a nemusela bydlet u přátel. Zvolila byt ve městě Cuzco, což bylo centrum magického Peru a byt v činžovním domě ve velmi oblíbené a vyhledávané čtvrti, kde byli byty skvostné vybavené na jinak chudé Cuzco. Utratila za něj 788 galeonů, takže jí ještě něco zbylo. Dole žila domovnice čarodějka, stará dáma s černým kocourem s jedním okem. Chudáček malá, přišel o něj ve rvačce s nějakým psem, když byl kotě. Pak tam žili starší manželé vedle ní a ve první patře rodina s dvěma malými chlapci. To byla také kouzelnická rodina, kde rodiče vyučovali na místní magické škole pro místní nadané děti a proto si toto mohli dovolit. No ve druhém patře měl být její byt a byt podle správcové nějakého Angličana, který zde studuje léčitelskou školu. A krajánek, pomyslela si s úsměvem Lenka, když nakládala svoje věci do nákladního výtahu toho domu. Nikdo s ním nejezdil, byl starý a ne moc bezpečný, ale pro přepravu větších a objemnějších věcí se ještě hodil. Zapnula výtah a rozběhla se vesele do druhého patra. Však byla myšlenkami v zařizovaní svého bytečku a nekoukala na cestu, takže si nevšimla muže, který scházel ze schodů hromadu knih v rukou. Co jiného mohla čekat než karambol.

* * *

Raynold Adam Templtown seděl v druhé třídě letadla směr Londýn a užíval si výhledu na moře. Vedle něho seděla jeho žena Daniela, jenž poznal v Sydney a s kterou už byl 12 let v svazku manželském. Pak jeho dvě dcery dvojčata Irene a Marina, kterým bylo devět let a hráli mezi sebou Černého Petra. Pak nejmladší člen jeho rodiny jeho sedmiletý syn Simon, který četl nějakou dětskou knížku. Raynold byl člověk poctivý, ale ne příliš úspěšný zatím. Vnímal nově nabídnutou práci jako obrovskou šanci se posunout dál. No a také nový začátek pro jeho rodinu. Využil kontaktu na bývalou jeho spolu studentkou z Italské vysoké magické školy dnes Lady Camilu a dostal se do učitelského sboru Bradavic. Jak se říká věrní holuby se vracejí. A on se rozhodl Bradavicím pomoci. Sice mu nic moc nedaly, kromě toho pocitu, že musí nutně za hranice, aby přežil jako mudlorozený, ale teď snad nebezpečí s tím hadem pominula a je tam více bezpečno. No a Binns už byl za něho na odpis. Pro jeho rodinu to bude také změna. Od lady Camile dostali k využití domek, který kdysi o letních prázdninách obýval Albus Brumbál, aby zde mohla být celá jeho rodina. Velice výhodný kšeft pomyslel si Raynold. Takto se moje děvčata nebudou muset dělit o pokoj. Raynold si za to slíbil, že dá studium historie magie na Bradavicích do pořádku a udělá z něho plnohodnotný předmět.

A ještě chtěl, jestli mu to dovolí lady Camile, započít na Bradavicích kroužkem, jenž povede. Chtěl donést do Bradavic něco z Australského magického školství a to debatní kroužek. Ten byl nápomocen mnoha jeho studentům v získaní schopností mluvit na veřejnosti a dostat se například do politických a jiných pozic, kde dobré vyjadřovací schopnosti byly třeba. To někteří studenti jistě budou potřebovat také.

Raynold také doufal, že Bradavice se změní natolik, že bude moci poslat v roce 2001 poslat svoje dcery a o dva roky později i svého syna, ty už též projevily magické schopnosti. Jinak by musel totiž zvolit variantu, která se mu vůbec nepáčila a to je znovu poslat do Austrálie a nechat je dospívat u své ne zrovna pěkné tchyně. Tam alespoň posledních 31 let nikdo neumřel, ale doufal v to, že se Bradavice zlepší.

Lady Camile snad dokáže tu školu postavit na nohy a dát jí do kupy, když předchozí léta tak jedině pomalu ale jistě trmácela do vlastního hrobu. Raynold také považoval za zázrak, že tu bitvu ta škola vůbec přežila a nebyla jenom ruinou jako pro ne kouzelníky mudly. Očividně bylo vidět, že ten studentský spolek co tam vznikl pod hlavičkou toho Pottera, toho nedopustil. Raynold si matně pamatoval toho chlapce otce, asi největšího pitomce jeho času na škole, který byl ročník nad ním a byl tak jedině na zabití. Raynold jeho nabubřelost nesnášel jako kočka koupel a velice rád se tomu týpkovy vyhnul. Že ten Dodo nejapný přivede něco lepšího na svět než camrál, si tenkrát Raynold rozhodně netypoval. Asi v tom mají prsty geny té rudohlavé hlavy slečny Evansové a ne Potter senior, pomyslel si Raynold Templtown.

* * *

Katarina Bowlsová byla vždy optimistická dívka a později žena. Když jí bylo 8. let nepochopitelných tenkrát způsobem ona vyplavila jejich třídní ve škole z kabinetu. Tenkrát k nim přišla madam Beansová a řekla, že je čarodějka. To pokládala Katarina ze srandovní a rozesmála se. Brala to jako dárek k narozkám, které měla jako na potvoru pověstný první duben tedy na Apríla. Však ona to byla pravda a v 11 letech nastoupila na magickou akademii v Quebecku. Tady druhé kouzelnické školy sídlící v Kanadě.

Už v prváku tam se začala zajímat o léčitelství, protože její rodičové byli doktoři též. Tatínek byl dokonce armádní doktor a působil nějaké základně poblíž jejího rodného města. No a maminka byla oční doktorka a pomáhala lidem vybírat sklíčka. Proto uměla první pomoc dřív než psát slova a spojovat je do vět.

A profesoři v tomto jejím zájmu o léčitelství jí podporovali a dávali jí za příklad ostatním, že si tak tvrdě jde za tím. Po sedmi letech studia ukončila školu v Quebecku s vyznamenáním a odešla na léčitelská studia do USA do Seetlu. To už bylo náročnější studium, ale Katarina se do toho zakousla a nenechala se ničím odradit, takže po dvou letech končila studium s červeným diplomem. A díky profesorce dostala nabídku asistentky ošetřovatelky na Bradavické škole. Maminka jí sice říkala, že to bude řehole a jestli by neměla zkusit nejprve něco jednoduššího, ale Katarina to s optimismem odmítla. Už na studiích jí bavilo pracovat z dětmi. Měli tu vlastnost, že když je něco bolelo, tak je to bolelo doopravdy a málo kdy dokázali tu bolest fingovat a takové fingování dokázala Katarina velice lehce poznat, protože jako malá hrála v divadelním kroužku a věděla jak to vypadá, když někdo něco hraje a že to nejsou pravé emoce.

Takže teď v jednadvaceti byla připravená se podívat na starý kontinent a hlavně na Britské ostrovy. Nikdy tam totiž nebyla. Nejdál byla na dovolené s rodiči na Floridě.

Ale babička s maminčiny strany pocházela z této země a jmenovala se za svobodna Elisabeth Snapová, takže možná v té daleké zemi pro Katarinu, měla snad dokonce příbuzné. I tak se tam Katarina moc těšila a na všechny nové tváře co tam pozná a výzvy v její první práce jako léčitelky, no asistentky léčitelky v Bradavické škole.

* * *

Camila Woodová nebo jinak Lady Camile si zařizovala podle svého svojí novou kancelář tedy ředitelnu. První co tam pomocí bradavických skřítku bylo to, že tam nechala strnout staré tapety a nechala celou prostoru vymalovat na krémovou barvu. Vybrakovala všechen přebytečný nábytek a krámy po svých předchůdcích, pro které neměla užitek a toho bylo díky zálibě Albuse Brumbála hromadit podivné věci hodně. Něco poslala do různých institucí a muzeí, když to mělo nějaký význam a ostatní šlo do kontejneru a mělo putovat na nejbližší skládku odpadu. Seřadila portréty svých předchůdců, aby nebyly po ředitelně rozházení jako lentilky a udělala z nich galerii na jedné straně ředitelny, která však nebyla ze jejím křeslem. Ano takto se tu bude mnohem lépe ředitelovat a ředitelna bude konečně vypadat, že je ředitelnou. Však Camily úkol tímto na této škole nekončil. Dále měl velice obsáhlý rozhovor se svými předchůdci v portrétech, jak se mají chovat, aby je z ředitelny nevyhodila. Tedy nemluvit bez vyzvání pokud možno nespat, když někdo vstoupí a neskákat příchozímu nebo jí do řeči a všichni jí to museli slíbit na jméno jejich matek, aby to mělo požadovaný účinek. Dokonce i její mladší spolužák Severus Snape musel toto odpřisáhnout a to se u toho šklebil jako by měl pít hippogrifí mléko.

Další co v ředitelně udělala, bylo vyhození všech těch roztodivných koberečků jenž pokrývaly podlahu této místnosti. Pod ním se totiž ukrývala nejkrásnější kazetová parketová podlaha, co kdy Camila spatřila. Proč takový skvost ležel pod nánosy běhounů jí bylo záhadou. Nechala je přebrousit a naleštit a vypadali jako nové. Jenom jeden koberec si tu nechala a to ten velký nepálský, který dala pod ředitelský stůl, aby neničil podlahu pod ním.

Však prioritou Camily nebyla ředitelna, ale škola a na tu se též ihned soustředila. Hlavně na její učitelský sbor, jenž potřeboval více řádu než samotní studenti, aby si nedělal ze školy opičárnu. Camila učila několik let na Salemu a tam vládla vysoká morálka v učitelském sboru a kolegiální rovnost a nikdo z profesorů se jí nepokusil podrývat autoritu. To nikdy jako studentka na Bradavicích nezažila. Tam si hlavně vedoucí kolejí házeli navzájem klacky pod nohy. S tím bude šlus a konec.

První fáze už začala, tím, že se naučí jednotlivý profesoři s ní komunikovat a domlouvat se s ní a ona vytvoří pravidelná a neochvějná sezení učitelského sboru, kde se bude probírat stav školy a jednotlivé problémy. Ne způsob že to jeden řekl a druhý řekl jinak. Tak by to nefungovalo nikdy.

Další fáze bude stmelení učitelského sboru v kolektiv, kde se jednotlivý profesoři se budou navzájem respektovat. K tomu příští léto měla v plánu Camila společnou dovolenou se školením na ostrově Scilly.

Camila byla velice energická žena a milovala pořádat různé akce a tohle bude výborná příležitost jak se jednotlivým jejím podřízeným podívat na zoubek, co jsou za osobnosti. Však se už těšila teď na famrpálové utkání, které bude příští sobotu. Slyšela totiž o té změně, kterou zavedl Narcissy syn Draco. Rozhodně bystrý mladý muž musela uznat, který není jeho otec a má jistě hlavu plnou zajímavý nevšedních nápadů a inovací. Jo Narcissa sice si vzala úzkoprsého Zmijozela, ale její hlava zůstala celá a její dětátko má hlavičku díky bohu po mamince a ne po tatínkovi. Lucius Malfoy měl podle Camily IQ Hagridových dýní a byla škoda, že mu byla Narcissa rodiči navlečena. Rozhodně by jí měla napsat, jak se jí vede teď poté co se od roku 90 neviděli. Tenkrát byla Camila s ní a malým tenkrát Dracem, který byl tenkrát trošku hyperaktivní a nosánek nahoru a jejím synem Clarencem jenž byl jenom o dva roky starší a Draco ho asi zaujal natolik jako medvěda vrabčák, tedy vůbec, na zmrzlině.

Od té doby rozhodně se věci jistě změnily.

Z jejího zadumání co asi Narcissa dělá, jí vyrušilo zaklepání na dveře ředitelny.

,,Dále." Řekla a do ředitelny vstoupil jeden z jejích nových zaměstnanců a zároveň další přítel Robert Owerton.

,,Lady Camile už mám sestavený jídelníček na příští týden." Hlásil a usmíval se jak to měl ve zvyku.

Roberta vybrala proto, že byl specialista oboru stravování mladých kouzelníku a působil na podobné pozici na Montogomeryho magické akademii na Novém Zelandu. Měl vždy výborná řešení a spoustu nápadů.

,,Výborně Roberte. Jsem zvědavá co bude příští týden na talíři. Byl bys tak hodný a přečetl bys mi to?" Ptala se Camila.

,,Ale jistě Lady Camile. Pondělí k snídani jsem zachoval jako formou bufetu kde se žáci obslouží sami co hrdlo ráčí. Jenom jsem vynechal přecukrované a sladké věci jako byly ty příšerné cukrové hvězdičky a jiné sladkosti, které dětem končily na kolejních stolech. Velice nezdravé pro dospívající. Dále jsem obohatil nabídku štáv o bezinkovou a jablečnou, aby na stole nebyl jenom čaj, pomerančová a dýňová šťáva a kakao. Pít to donekonečna není zrovna největší výhra. Na kolejní stoly budou též podávané velké mísy z ovocem, které tam chyběly. Děti by měly více jíst ovoce hlavně teď v podzimních a zimních měsících, aby se utužila jejich imunita méně marodili. Vitamíny jsou potřeba." Prohlásil Robert Owerton.

,,S tím souhlasím Roberte, ovoce je důležité pro všechny věkové skupiny." Řekla Camila.

,,V Pondělí k obědu bude kuřecí vývar s masovými kuličkami a bramborovými noky, k tomu bude k dispozici čerstvý bílý a tmavý chléb. Hlavní chod pak budou Boloňské špagety sypané pravým italským parmezánem a jako dezert Banánový dort s čokoládovou polevou. Večeře se bude skládat s Telecí polévky Yorkschírského typu s rýžovými nudličkami a hlavní chod bude v podobě zapékaná brokolice s skotskou šunkou a sýrem k němuž se bude podávat opékaný brambor. Jako dezert se bude podávat jahodový koktejlový nápoj." Řekl Robert a Camile se přitom začali zbíhat sliny. Znělo jí to fantasticky.

,,Úterní oběd bude rajská polévka s dlouhými nudlemi a hlavní chod pstruh na špízu opékaný na dřevě s grilovanou zeleninou a bramborem a dezert v podobě flameri či bude na výběr vanilkový puding s posypkou z čokoládových lupínků. K večeři bude cibulačka se sýrem a hlavní chod vepřová pečeně s jablečným přelivem a bramborovými crutony a jako dezert bude sirupový dezert Oxford či na výběr budou pečená jablka s čokoládovou polevou." Pokračoval Robert Owerton.

,,Roberte myslím že mi to stačí, mohl by mi dát prosím kopie jídelničku. Já to vylepím ve společenských místnostech, aby milí studenti věděli na co se mohou těšit." Řekla Camila.

,,A to jsem neřekl ani to nejlepší. V neděli bude lady Camile k obědu jako hlavní chod granitovaná makrela s pomfritami a španělskou omáčkou, ale jídelníček vám samozřejmě dám." Řekl a máchl svojí hůlkou a udělal pět kopii, které podal Camile.

,,Odvedl si skvělou práci Roberte za krátkou dobu, ale musím se zeptat jak si spokojen s místními skřítky, kteří pracují v kuchyni?" Zeptala se Camile.

,,Ano velmi, jsou výborní kuchaři a připraváři, ale chyběla jim jedna věc a to bylo vedení kouzelníkem, který ví něco o vaření. Váši předchůdci jim odsouhlasili skoro vše, i když se to neslučovalo zrovna s ročním obdobím nebo tím, co vařili předtím. Nehledě, že jim chyběl pohled na dnešní stravu nás lidí. Většina z nich nepoznala život za těmito zdmi a že ten svět tam se změnil a děti zde studující též. Byli ohledně toho pozadu, ale to se časem napraví, v to pevně věřím." Řekl Robert a optimisticky se usmál.

,,Chápu, ale doufám, že s tvými návrhy souhlasily?" Ptala se Camila.

,,Ano souhlasili, protože mezi sebou nemohli najít nového vedoucího skřítka. Ten podle toho co jsem si vyslechl byl zabit v té bitvě do které se zapojili. A ten jenž je k tomu vyprovokoval, tak si najednou myslí, že je v kuchyni nemožný, jelikož jeho rádoby pán lépe vaří než on. Jistý Krátura to je, chudák jaké hrozné jméno se mu dostalo." Řekl Owerton.

,,Hm na toho skřítka se pak podívám osobně." Řekla Camila.

,,Dohodl jsem se s nimi dokonce, že změníme dodavatele kořenové zeleniny. Kvalita té mrkve celeru byla bídná, to bych dětem do polévky či jídla nikdy nedal. To bylo vhodné tak pro prasata." Řekl Robert a zašklebil se.

,,Zajímavé, ale doufám, že si udržel finance na uzdě v kuchyni i všude jinde." Řekla Camila.

,,Ano vzhledem k tomu, že zde je funkční pekárna, vlastně se nakupují suroviny a ne hotové produkty, tak máme nízké náklady a udrželi jsme se v klidu a míru na 5 srpcích a 20 crčkách za celodenní stravování jednoho člověka v Bradavicich za týden a já to nehodlám přesáhnout madam. Je velice štědré od vlády, že z to hradí v plné výší. Myslím, že této škole se tím i vám uvolní ruce a nohy." Řekl Robert Owerton.

,,Ano to rozhodně. Tím, že jsme získali status státní školy tak se nám dostalo finanční podpory a není to celé postavené na nepravidelných finančních darech ministerstva kouzel. Však musíme jít z dobou, abychom tyto finance dostali. Roberte, jak je na tom kuchyně s hygienou a dodržování čistoty a postupů při vaření." Řekla Camila.

,,No postupy jsou velice přísně dodržovaný očividně už od dob Phiniase Blacka jako ředitele, tam jsem potíž neměl, ale spíš to bylo zázemí kuchyně, jenž se vyskytla komplikace. Zde jenom jedna velká lednice, kde se ukládá vše. Proto jsem si dovolil zakoupit ještě jednu, aby zelenina byla oddělena od masa. Jinak hygiena skřítků je vzorná a kuchyně po přípravě i před ní je vzorně umytá jen se leskne." Řekl Robert Owerton.

,,No to snad finančně uneseme ještě jednu lednici." Řekla s povzdechem Camila.

,,Nebojte zas tak velký finanční zásah to nebude lady Camile." Řekl Robert.

,,Dále jsem zakoupil čepovací soudky, jenž jsem s ochrannými kouzly umístil v kolejních místnostech, aby se mohli studenti napít i během dne. Mluvil jsem totiž s vrchní ošetřovatelkou místních studentů madam Poppy Pomfreyová a ta vyjádřila obavy o správném pitném režimu některých studentů a hlavně studentek. Marně mluvit, že studenti ke svému výkonu potřebují také vláhu jako rostliny." Řekl Robert.

,,Další vynikající nápad Roberte a jak vidím tak si začínáš oťukávat i ostatní zaměstnance a spolupracovat s nimi, to je výborné. A jinak si spokojen s ubytováním na hradě?" Ptala se Camila.

,,Nemůžu si stěžovat, jak mé komnaty tak tomu zázemí jsou dostačující, ale ten Argus Filch místní školník je podivný chlapík. Když jsem ho požádal slušně o sehnání němého sluhy na odkládaní mích šatů tak brblal o nad standardních službách pro cizáky. Já sice jsem Novozélanďán, ale matka byla Skotka a otec byl Brit z Londýna a já cítím zde mou druhou vlast a tak jsem se k tomu též vyjádřil. Však Argus Filch mi není po chuti Lady Camile." Řekl Robert.

,,Neboj Roberte, já si s panem Filchem ještě pořádně nepromluvila mezi čtyřmi očima, ale mám to v dohledné době v plánu." Řekla Camila a vytáhla z šuplete desky.

,,Ještě něco pro tebe mám Roberte. Zde je nová finanční rozvaha nových předmětů na příští rok. Mohl by jsi jí zkontrolovat, abych se náhodou nesekla. Více očí více vidí a kontrola musí být, než to předložím ministru školství. Mám s ním prvního listopadu schůzku." Řekla Camila.

,,Zajisté, lady Camile?" Odpověděl Robert.

,,Ano." Řekla Camila a Robert s úklonou odešel z ředitelny.

A Camila odešla do svých osobních komnat napsat zcela soukromou korespondenci své přítelkyni Narcisse a ředitelna zůstala opuštěna, čehož využily portréty, aby promluvili.

Nejprve se ozval portrét Phiniase Nigeluse Blacka.

,,Pro jednou jsem smuten, že nejsem živ, Yorkschirskou telecí tu já měl tuze rád."

Pak se ozval portrét Severuse Snapa.

,,No hlavy bukové si dají do nosu jak to vypadá."

Pak zabručel zlostně portrét Armanda Dippeta.

,,Jak mohl Albus dopustit podávat dětem zkaženou mrkev, i já za války se snažil aby byla čerstvá a dobrá. Kvůli tom jsem podplácel státníky."

Portréty se většinou s pohrdáním koukali na portrét s krčícím se v křeslem Albusem Brumbálem.

* * *

Harry Potter přímo s napětím očekával soví poštu. Div nepanáčkoval před oknem. A konečně se řítilo směr Blackovské sídlo hned několik sov najednou. Dokonce byly čtyři. Harry počítal však jenom ze třemi z toho jedna měla být jeho Alsa, což také byla, ale ostatní jmény neznal. Otevřel jim okno a nechal je vlétnout do domu a usadit se na bidlo. Harry si vzal od nich dopisy a nabídl jim soví pamlsek. Až na jednu si ho všechny rády vzaly. Ta čtvrtá jako by neměla hlad a byla taková ostýchavá. Harry nad ní pokrčil rameny a otevřel si dopisy jemu adresované.

První byla přeposlaná pošta od Lee Jordána, kam mu poštu posílal jeho právník pan Hakesbey starší a také dopis od tety Petunie, která ho tím dopisem prosila, jestli by se nemohla podívat s ním na rodinné hroby. Harry nad tím pokrčil rameny a podíval se na kalendář. Jemine ten čas tedy utíká za pět dní je Hallowen. Jeho právník ho informoval, že bude mít co nevidět slyšení jeho strýc a další slyšení bude s Popletalem a Umbridgeoovou za 14 dní. Harry si hned zaškrtl v kalendáři. Poté ho informoval, o krocích jenž v jeho případu podnikla její majestát královna a Harry se potutelně ušklíbal. Dobře, dobře, že na ministerstvo přišla konečně spravedlnost. Následoval dopis od jeho kmotra Siriuse ehm Samuela Grinitta z dalekého Peru. Ten zpíval kupodivu jinou písničku než minule, kdy v tom dopise proklínal Nevilla a Percyho s Kinsleym dohromady za tu nestydatost ho poslat do velehor. Harry si dokonce přečetl dvakrát řádek o tom, že si chce Tichošlápek chce dodělat kompletní léčitelské studium a zatím v Peru setrvá déle než Kinsley s Percym mu plánovali. Harry byl zvědav, co na to asi řekne exministr Kinsley. Aby ho z toho neranilo. Dále tam Sirius napsal, že však na Vánoční svátky přijede a zase odjede. Harry tedy s ním na Vánoční hostinu už počítal. Celkově považoval Harry to s tou léčitelkou školou pro Siriuse za dobrý nápad, protože jinak by asi neměl Sirius šanci se nějak dobře uplatnit a vypadnout ze země mu rozhodně podle fotky přiložené k dopisu prospělo. Kmotřík totiž chytil bronz a nebyl bledý jako mrtvola a také se zdálo, že alespoň trochu přibral nějaké to kilo. Však Harry dobře věděl, že po Azkabánu jeho kmotr měl problém nabrat váhu a byl skoro tak vychrtlý jako Snape. Což mu jistě způsobovalo jisté zdravotní potíže. Však na fotce kde byl s nějakými dvěma mladšími kočkami v mini šatech na větvích rozložitého starého exotického stromu se zdálo, že zdravotně je po letech na tom lépe a psychicky také.

Další dopis byl od Ginny. To poznal podle toho rtěnkového polibku dole místo podpisu. Jo krásně voněl po Ginny a její toaletní vodě. Ta mu velice děkovala za jím poslané vlastnoručně vyrobené pralinky. Jo Harry vzhledem k přihlášce na ten kurz, kam se dokonce dostal se připravoval a zkoušel hodně receptů, které všude možně sehnal, aby tam nebyl za debila. A Ron s Neville, byli úžasní pokusní králíci, když šlo o jídlo. Ron sice snědl vše, ale bylo od něho milé, že dokázal říci, jestli mu to chutnalo či ne a Neville byl jak se zdálo gurmán a měl rád dobře sladěný jídelníček a řekl jasně, co se k sobě nehodí a co ne. No Teddy též svému kmotříčkovi pomáhal tím, že něm Harry zkoušel své pokusy s přesnídávkami. Ten co co mu nechutnalo rovnou hodil pod stůl. Harrymu to nevadilo, spíš to byla skvělá zkušenost, aby se mohl zlepšovat. Jenom si všiml, že Teddy je celý tatínek a už teď chce kousek čokolády. Jo a Remuse Harry už asi tak od pátého ročníku považoval za člověka závislého na čokoládě, jako jeho strýc ne strýc byl závislý na alkoholu. Čokomil a Harry věděl, že i takový lidé existují. Dále mu Ginny popisovala její první famrpálový turnaj kdy rozmázla Mrzimorský famrpálový tým jako švába 250 ku 90 bodů pro Nebelvír. A jak omylem se stalo to, že nejmladší člen Mrzimorského týmu spadl rovnou z koštěte na tribunu učitelského sboru rovnou na toho pitomého profesora Rowana a praštil ho násadou od koštěte do obličeje. Druhák skončil s natřikrát zlomenou rukou v ošetření madam Pomfreyové a Josse Rowan též a to s přeraženým nosem. Harry se nad tím rozchechtal. Jo ten Rowan asi nebyl zrovna nejlepší učitel, když o něm slyšel stížnosti od Hermiony, od Ginny, od Nevilla a dokonce i Draca Malfoye. Schválně jak dlouho ten vepřík tam na té škole vydrží uvažoval Harrry. Osobně mu dával čtyři měsíce, ale možná tam zůstane dokonce roku, kdo ví. Ginny pak referovala jak se zabydluje na hradě nový profesor Templtown a Filch asi dostal nějakého sprda od ředitelky a léta jako motorová myš. Také paní Norrisová se neukazuje nebo spíš nemůže, jelikož s ní musel Filch k veritoléčiteli protože ta hnusná kočka měla nějakou červíky nebo kdo ví co ve střevech a srala jak amina. Galeje pro Filsche, jak skvělé pomyslel si Harry. Na závěr připojila Ginny výčet, co by s ním udělala, kdyby ho měla v postýlce. Dočkej času Ginny, brzy budou zimní prázdniny, pomyslel si Harry.

No pak následoval už jenom ten polibek.

No pak byl poslední dopis, který ani Harry neočekával a přinesla ho ta trochu melancholická sova, která nechtěla soví pamlsek a smutně na něho koukala. Harry zjistil, že ten záhadný dopis je k jeho překvapení od Deana. Kde ten vzal sovu. On a Leontýna přece žádnou nevlastnili, tak kde jí vzali?

,,Ahoj Harry,

Jistě si říkáš, kde jsem sehnal mého opeřeného posla zpráv. Trochu tě zklamu, ale není můj ale Leontýny a jmenuje se Cara a kupodivu je to hodně opožděný dárek od Malfoye k jejím 18tým narozeninám společně s semínky macečky nebo jak se ta kytka jmenuje."

Harry překvapeně zamrkal. On totiž nevěděl, kdy u Merlina má Leontýna alias Pansy svoje narozeniny. Malfoy asi však ano, jak to vypadá.

,,Dostali jsme od něho tu zprávu o tom humbunku, co si rozjel. Divíme se, že ti nikdo zatím nejde po krku. Možná vědí, kdo za tím vězí. Však asi na to nemají odvahu a koule si to rozdat Harry Potterem. Rozhodně se dějí velké změny i podle Malfoye, otázka je, jestli to bude k lepšímu nebo ne. To jenom čas ukáže."

Harry se ušklíbl a musel uznat, že Dean není žádný blb a ví dobře, že i taková akce se může zvrhnout v neštěstí, ale snad se tomu to neštěstí, nikdy říkat nebude.

,,Británii se kamaráde věci mění pomalu a při čaji jak říká Leontýna. I když já nevím, jestli bych tohle jako čaj o páté nazval, to spíš bych řekl čaj na kulovém blesku o půl páté ráno. Zvlášť u kouzelníků."

Harry kývl, kouzelný svět v jistých věcech byl pomalý jako šnek.

,,Jinak mezi řádky v dopise od Seamuse jsem se dozvěděl, že si sekl s Ronem s bystrozorstvím. Proč to? A co teď u Merlina děláte? Týnky se ptá jestli to nemá nějakou souvislost s tou chřipkou? Doufám, že ne."

Harry se zasmál. Ne chřipka Deane za to nemůže.

,,Jinak už máme skoro zazimovanou zahradu a včera jsme sklízeli vlašské ořechy a následně je loupali, takže jestli uvidíš na dopise nějaký žlutý flek a tak se nediv, naše ruce jsou žluté od toho jako po žloutcích. Teď k tomu důležitému, proč ti vůbec píšu dopis Harry. Je říjen a blíží se kvapem Hallowen a my bychom rádi obhlédli hroby přátel a rodiny Harry. Však víš, že toto vzhledem k počtu míst se nedá stihnout za den. Bohužel. Chtěl bych tě požádat o ubytování u tebe v tom tvém sídle. Doufám, že ti nebudeme s Týnkou překážet."

Harry se zamračil. Ježiší někdy mu svým chováním domácího skřítka Dean šel na nervy. Jako by mu kdy překážel u Morgany. Je přece jeho spolužák a počítá ho mezi přátele, tak proč by ho nepohostil u sebe dome krucifix.

,,Dále bych tě Harry chtěl požádat, jestli by jsi nezjistil, kde skončili ostatky rodiny Leontýny. Já se strašlivě stydím totiž, jestli jsem jí náhodou nelhal s tím, že je vysypali do Temže nebo bůh ví kam jako ostatní Smrtijedy jak jsem to četl v Denním věštci. No zeptat se Malfoye, tak to bych si podřízl pod sebou větev, protože ten asi k nám napochodoval a seřval by mě. Takže raději poprosím tebe Harry."

Harry si pomyslel, že tímto chováním by se Dean spíše hodil do Mrzimoru, když se tak bojí oslovit na toto téma Malfoye, přitom ten to musí vědět jistě na rozdíl ode mne. Ach jo, asi mě čeká málo příjemný rozhovor s Kinsleym, který asi bude teď v něm vidět antikrista. Musí tomu postavit nosem vpřed a ne strčit hlavu do písku jako pštros.

,,Tak jestli souhlasíš, tak nám odešli sovu zpět a mi 28.října na večer přijedeme vlakem. Ani jednomu se na takové dálky nechce přemisťovat. Nehledě na to, že se chceme podívat na jednu akci na kterou se jinak než vlakem dostat nedá. Jeden pokoj nám bude stačit."

Harrymu povyskočilo obočí. Jeden pokoj? Neuteklo mi něco?

A tak četl dál.

,,No asi Harry předchozích pár větiček si mohlo napovědět, že já a Týnka jsme spolu. Tak trošičku za to může vaše návštěva na Scilly, ale já toho nelituji. Až mě trochu překvapuje, že nám to tak společně hezky klape, ačkoliv v Brdavicích jsme byli na oddělených stranách barikády jménem Bradavické koleje. Však co platí v Bradavicích ve skutečném životě neplatí, to jsem si za ty měsíce dostatečně uvědomil a už neberu rozdíly mezi jednotlivými kolejemi. Moudrý klobouk nás zařadil, když jsme byly 11leté děti, ale my prošli no pubertou a válkou a jsme úplně jiní než předtím a nic na světě to už nezmění, takže teď, kdyby nás zařazoval Moudrý klobouk, dostali bychom zcela určitě do úplně jiné koleje, jelikož naše povahy na rozdíl od 11letých dětí jsou naprosto odlišné."

Harry velmi s vážnou tváří pokýval hlavou. Ano tohle byla od kamaráda zatraceně moudrá slova. Nikdo nezůstane stejný do konce života.

,,Nehledě jsem zjistil, že očividně Zmijozelky jsou neskonale vášnivé, když zrovna nemají své věci, ale neplatí to snad Harry u všech žen?!"

Nad tím se mohl Harry jenom zasmál. Nemáš ani tucha Deane, jak moudré věci zde z tebe na tom listu padají.

,,Jinak jsem získal před pár dny řidičský průkaz na auto a menší náklaďák, takže myslím, že začnu pracovat jako řidič pro ten kravín, jak jsem ti říkal. Mimo toho jsem skoro dokončil ty veterány. Jsou skoro zase jako nový, jenom je na jaře přelakuji a vyleštím a budu v létě s nimi jezdit. Jsou fakt skvostem. Týnka už mi kvůli tomu vymýšlí plakáty na to, aby to turisty zaujalo. Mít tu Weasleyovská dvojčata dřív, tak už by se válela v milionéch galeonů , ona je obchodní talent Harry. A jaký velký. Například dokázala vnutit majiteli toho bistra kde pracuje, její ručně dělané hrnky a podšálky jako vybavení bistra a lidé po tom skočili, takže místo hodin klavíru si Týnka točí na kruhu na místní základce krásné hrnečky a další keramické věci. Jsem tedy zvědav, jak to s těmi plakáty a našimi jízdami veterány po okolí pro turisty dopadne. To je asi tak vše Harry, co jsem ti chtěl napsat. Vlastně ještě něco mám na srdci nebo spíš Týnka. No jde o Caru, její sovu která přiletěla. Nevíme, kde jí Malfoy sehnal, ale ani jednomu se nezdá svým melancholickým chováním, mouchy sežerte si mě. Jestli náhodou není nějak nemocná? Mohl by jsi být tak hodný Harry s ní dojít k veritoléčiteli, aby se na ní podíval. Případnou úhradu s tím spojenou ti uhradím samozřejmě. Je taková smutná a ani naše úsměvy jí nějak nepomáhají.

Jinak vás pozdravují s ostrovů Dean a Leontýna (Pansy)"

Jůj to jsou mi zprávy. Harry se chtěl pokusit na podruhé dát soví pamlsek Caře, ale ta ho odmítla a místo toho to hodila velkému výrovy jenž nově patřil jeho kmotrovi. Ten ho s radostí zblafl, nenažranec jeden. Harry jí chtěl pohladit, ale ona ho místo sekla drápem do ruky.

,,Auvajjs, co si zač, takto se hodné sovy nechovají." Řekl zlostně Harry.

Sovy Cara se otočila k němu zády a ignorovala ho. Harry byl tímto chováním úplně zmatený. Kde tuhle sovu Draco Malfoy schrastil? Ve výprodeji nebo co, že se chová tak podivně?!

Vzal sovu za křídla než ona ho mohla seknout znova a dal jí do klece a zavřel vrátky. Vzal na sebe bundu a rozhodl, že s ní zajde k veritoléčiteli. Ta sova se mu fakticky nelíbila. Asla a další sovy se zatím o sebe opřely a začaly po dlouhém letu chrnět.

* * *

Androméda Tonsková seděla v křesle a zašívala potah na jeden dekorační polštářek k sedací soupravě jenž vlastnila a přitom pozorovala svého vnuka Teddyho jak si hraje v ohrádce s plyšovými kostkami s potiskem zvířátek. Teddy lezl všude možně. Když zrovna nebyl v ohrádce, tak nic nebylo před ním v bezpečí. Hlavně ne knížky, noviny a porcelán, který na toho prcka už teď vysoce doplácel. Androméda jako jeho babička tyhle věci musela velice pečlivě schovávat a uklízet. Teddy měl tu ošklivou vlastnost, že s chutí začal žužlat veškerý tisk, který mu přišel do jeho malých pacek. No Androméda nechtěla, aby se tím její vnouče otrávilo. Přece knížky i noviny obsahovali tiskařský inkoust a to není zrovna pro děti vhodná pochutina. Nakonec mu koupila gumovou knížku s zvířátky a další co obsahovali pohádku o hasičích a tu mohl Teddy žužlat jak chtěl. Horší bude až začne chodit, to už nic nebude v bezpečí před ním. Zatím spíše lezl po čtyřech a tu tam se chtěl postavit na dvě zadní, ale vždy spadl na svou polstrovanou prdelku. Však k překvapení Andromedy nikdy po takovém pádu nebrečel jako kdysi jako jeho maminka. Ne místo toho nasadil rozčílený obličej a lezl dál.

Možná to má po svém tatínkovi přemýšlela Androméda, která jenom pramálo věděla z dětství Remuse Lupina.

Tak přemýšlela Andromeda jaké povahové rysy od koho Teddy zdědil. Vyrušilo z toho zaťukání na okno v podobě velkého výra s uhrančivým pohledem, ve kterém poznala poštovního posla své mladší sestry Narcissy Dagoberta. Androméda nechápala, kde Cissa sebrala jméno pro tohoto sováka, ale Dagobert byl doopravdy spolehlivý a nikdy se nezatoulal se zprávou.

Androméda byla moc šťastná, že sestřička zase s ní mluvila po tak dlouhé odmlce a že dokonce jí už dvakrát navštívila. Když i malý Teddy svojí pratetu přijal jako někoho, kdo ho má rád a koho on má rád, tak proč by nemohla zase s Cissou mluvit jako když byly dětmi. Dágobert veledůležitě usedl na ohrádku Teddyho, ten se něho podíval se stejnou vážností, kterou 8měsíční chlapec dokáže vyjádřit a Dagobert jenom zahoukal rádoby na souhlas a otočil se na Andromédu a podal jí nastavenou nohou dopis.

,,Děkuji Dagoberte." Řekla Androméda a dala mu soví pamlsek a otevřela si dopis od sestry.

Tam na ní vykoukla pozvánka pro ní a Teddyho na nedělení rodinný oběd u Cissy a Jonatana na Anglesy. Pak její sestřička s nadšením oznámila, že bude mít ještě za hosta Camilu Woodovou a Andromédu mohlo klepnout, když si přečetla, že ta se stala ředitelkou Bradavic. Morgano drž mě, Camila to dotáhla až tam!

To by Androméda si zrovna netipla. Vzpomínala na tu ztřeštěnou trojici Amerita Smithová později Parkisnová, její sestřička Narcissa a Camila Youngová později Woodová. Bohové musí být šílený, když dali tento post zrovna jí.

Dále se dočetla, že černovlasé prkýnko Camila přijde s celou svou rodinou, tedy se svým mužem, který je dokonce lordem u Merlina a svým synem Clarencem a dcerou Blanche. Pro Andromédu rána jako děla z nebe poslaná. Camilu víc jak 22 let neviděla a najednou se znovu ta Mrzimorka objeví na scéně a uhodí do prkýnka dubového jmen Bradavice jako nová ředitelka. Sice Camila byla spíš zmijka v kožichu mrzimorské šelmičky a skutečně dobře si rozuměla se sestrou, ale Andromédě se nikdy nezdálo, že by toužila po velkých funkcích. Ano měla smysl pro organizaci a humor, ale takto jim vytřít zrak, tak to už bylo fakt i na Andromédu hodně.

Však už to, že jako mudlorozená čarodějka se k vzteku a pohrdání Bellatrix se stala kamarádkou její nejmladší sestry zasloužilo obdiv. Otec a matka nejprve byli nejprve proti, ale poté co zjistili, že Camily otec je major britského námořnictva, tak jí toto přátelství povolili a na rozdíl od Bellatrix nikterak nereptali. Otec měl před armádou respekt. Camily otec později také vstoupil do politiky a do své smrti byl vážený politikem i u otce. Bella z toho byla vzteky bez sebe, že se kus její rodiny pachtí z mudly a nechtěla skrz to s Cissou promluvit ani slovo. No Camila a Cissa zase si díky tomu mohly vyhazovat z kopýtka a nejednou se u ní a Tedda schovávaly doma. Ne ze strachu před Bellou, ta už byla vdaná a málo kdy navštívila rodiče, ale spíše před výpraskem od rodičů nad tím, že přišli takříkajíc na mol nebo pořádně zfetlý. Mundugusi Fletcherovi by tančily nad těmi dvěma panenky.

Potom po kom má být Draco, když ne po své matce. Vůči pubertě Narcissi byl Lucius mdlý jako prašivka a choval se jako ledovec. Její sestřička byla pro něho až moc živelná, jak jistě sám poznal a uchýlil se k práci, než by se s Narcissou honil.

A její sestřička Cissa má fakt tento rok kliku. Přežila válku, našla si muže svých snu dalo by se říci a vracejí se jí staří přátelé. To ona zůstala sama jenom se svým vnoučetem a zbytek rodiny je v hrobě, pomyslela si smutně.

**Přidáno 18.9.2019**


	11. Kapitola -11-Šokující překvapení

**Kapitola 11 - Šokující překvapení**

Dudley Dursley seděl v advokátní kanceláři v Croxtonu. Byla to jediná kancelář v blízkém okolí. Nebyla nikterak velká a byla součástí domu jenž tomu advokátovi patřil a kde bydlel. Kancelář a dům patřili panu Rumpfliedovi, právníkovi, příležitostnému zvoníkovi místního kostela nehledě na to, že ten člověk choval a rozmnožoval pro odběr andulky. Na právníka také moc nevypadal. Rozčepýřené vlasy barvy slámy s pořádnou pleší a silnými brýlemi na skobovitém nose. Postavy jeho otce s ještě asi s větším pivním břichem, až se Dudley bál, že mu uletí knoflík od košile a někomu vletí do oka. A ještě ten člověk měl nohy o jako by sem přijel na sudu se střelným prachem. Jo poslední kapka k jeho směšného zjevu bylo jeho křestní jména Rupert Bobby.

Vedle něho seděla jeho matka a koukala na pana Rumpflieda stejně apaticky jako Dudley. Pak tu seděl další ohavný muž a to byl nový právník jeho otce. Pan Walton očividně od případu zmizel jako myška a vystřídal ho pan Sloun. Ten zde měl v ústech cigaretu a doslova pálil jednu za druhou a vypouštěl tak rychle kouřové oblaky jako jeho sportovní porsche, kterým přijel. Nehledě na tuhle ohavnost, mu chyběly dva přední zuby, kde měl přesně mezeru pro to svoje zatracené cigáro a měly úděsnou žlutou barvu. Falešně se usmíval, namáčel si do nabídnutého čaje úzký hřeben a pořád si upravoval svojí prošedivělou frizúru, až to bylo ohavné. Nechutné však bylo, že ten čaj také poté pil.

Matka na něho hleděla jako by nejraději mu skrz to dala facku.

,,Tak pane Sloune vy jste tedy nový zástupce pana Vernona Dursleyho, jestli to chápu dobře?" Zeptal se pan Rumpflied.

,,Ano kolego, zde plná moc mého klienta, že v jeho zájmu zde dnes můžu jednat. Jsem rád, že jste mohl závěť otevřít o trochu dříve. Vernon Dursley za to předem děkuje." Řekl pan Sloun slizce a jeho hlas připomínal Dudleymu tření česneku se solí.

,,To by měl, u mne dluží za poslední službu Margatitě Dursleyové." Ozval se poslední člen skupinky pan Orly z pohřební služby.

,,To jistě bude též provedeno velectěný pane Orly. Jakou že částku je vám můj klient dlužen, já si tyto prkotiny neberu do hlavy." Řekl slizce Sloun a zase si upravil svou frizúru tím v čaji namočeným hřebenem. Matka nad tím nakrčila zhnusením nos.

Pan Orly se tvářil pohoršeně, ale tomu slizákovy odpověděl.

,,Dohromady dluží mi váš klient 1845 liber nepočítejte náklady na mou přítomnost, kterou už zaplatila madam Wolfringrová, starostka Croxtonu." Řekl pan Orly.

,,A proč své obyvatelce nezaplatila celý pohřeb, když je tak štědrá." Rýpl si Sloun.

Na to se ozval pan Rumpflied.

,,To není v kompetenci paní Wolfringrové. Byla to její dobrá vůle, že toto zaplatila. Také to nemusela vůbec dělat pane Sloune." Pak si odkašlal a řekl.

,,Vážení přestaňte zde špinit památku drahé zesnulé a přistupme k otevření její závěti."

Pan Rumpflied se napil svého čaje.

,,A je pravá?" Ptal se do toho Sloun.

,,Ano je, je potvrzená mnou za účasti státního notáře a byla napsána vlastnoručně madam Margaritou Dursleyovou a podepsána za jejího plného vědomí a při plné příčetnosti a potvrzena ještě ten den jejím bankovním poradcem panem Hurstem. Není pochyb, že by nebyla pravá." Řekl pan Rumpflied.

,,Dobrá jenom jsem si chtěl ujistit, že žádná osoba a hlavně zde sedící jí nezfalšovala." Řekl úlisně Sloun.

,,Není možné toto provést. Závěť je celou dobu u mne v kanceláři v sejfu a od té doby, co byla sestavena a potvrzena, tak tam nedotčeně ležela." Mínil pan Rumpflied a vrzal zuby a jednou zlatou korunkou, jenž měl na špičáku. Tak nevychovaného právníka, který by podrýval jeho autoritu už dlouho neviděl.

,,Klíče se vám doufám neztratili a heslo na kód vašeho sejfu není datum narození vaší ženy či matky. Potom by totiž bylo jednoduché jí vykrást a tu listinu zfalšovat." Řekl Sloun a napil se čaje.

Rumpflied přímo za stolem bobtnal vzteky, ale uklidnil se na tolik, aby řekl.

,,Drahý kolego vy urážíte mou osobu. Měl by jste chovat přiměřeně ke svému povolání a neřečnit tu takové hlouposti. Na to vám zde nikdo není zvědavý. Pokud míníte takto pokračovat dál, tak vaše chování nahlásím advokátní komoře, takže prosím mlčte."

Dudley v duchu aplaudoval právníkovi tety Marge. Tohle si ten Sloun právem zasloužil. No ten neměl proti páku a tak mlčel.

,,Tak konečně přejdeme k závěti madam Margarity Marie Dursleyové narozené 8. 10. 1945 v Croxtonu." Řekl pan Rumpflied.

Nejprve byla organizace, jenž pořádala výstavy šlechtěných plemen včetně buldočků kam teta Marge ráda jezdila. Od tety Marge dostali už její buldočky a ještě dar 10 000 liber, aby se těm hafanům snad dobře dařilo. Dále následoval otec, jenž zdědil tetičky barák, který ona dostala po rodičích a měl cenu 210 000 liber a dalších 404 000 liber z toho, co měla tetička naspořeno. Slounovi se to zdálo málo. Z toho ten pohřeb bude lehce zaplacen. Teta měla pompézní pohřeb se vším všudy a měla okolo padesáti hostů na něm. Většinou její známý a dva její sousedé v podobě dotěrného dědka Colonela Flubstra a Gracie Ropsonové nepočítaje její buldočky, kterým všem dal někdo černé motýlky kolem obojků. Otec se tam objevil také krátce a to v doprovodu dvou statných policistů a Slouna. Po pohřbu a uložení do hrobu byl znovu odvezen a pohřební hostiny se neúčastnil už. S ním a matkou neprohodil ani slovo.

Ke všemu ten den bylo počasí na draka. Vál silný severák, který málem dal držkovou smutečním věncem panu Rumpfliedovi, který tam byl též přítomen. Tedy ne moc hezký pohřeb.

Následoval Dudley a jeho matka.

Samozřejmě Marge, ačkoliv tu závěť sepsala minulé jaro, tak matce krom její knihovny románů a kuchařek, kterou vlastnila a dvou čajových servisů z německé Mohuče po praprababičce, která byla podle všeho Němka, neodkázala. Matka však toto očekávala. Ona se s tetou nikdy moc nesnesla.

A Dudley dostal po tetě její staré ošuntělé růžové Bentley, kterým už posledních šest let kvůli křečovým žilám nejezdila a jezdila tak jedině vlakem nebo autobusem. A dále dostal její normální bankovní účet s 41 128 librami. Teta tam přidala poznámku, že mu jistě otec ještě něco dá. Jo jistě, ten Sloun mu řekl, jestli se o to pokusí, tak bude vymáhat i tu čásku, jenž dostal. Dudley jenom supěl zlostí nad tím darmožroutem. Sice těch 41 tisíc byla malá částka, ale rozhodně byl na tom lépe než předtím a to Bentley si pak prohlídne, jestli je vůbec pojízdné. Pokud to bude mít cenu tak ho zprovozní a nechá si Jenom ho přelakuje na nějakou lepší barvu, to bude jednoduché řešení.

Poté co pan Orly a pan Sloun odešli, tak si matka velice oddechla a pan Rumpflied též. Pan Rumbpflied přešel ke svému baru a nalil si skleníčku skotské a zeptal se jeho mamky a jeho jestli nechtějí také. Dudley i jeho mamka odmítli. Pan Rumpfliedl znovu zasedl za svůj stůl a řekl.

,,Takového neznaboha jsem tu ještě neměl. Omlouvám se vážení za tuto scénu. Takto jsem to uspořádat nechtěl."

,,To nic pane Rumpfielde, kdo to mohl čekat, že se to takto vyvine." Řekla mamka.

,,Ano to ano. Jak jste se vážení vůbec sem dostali. Tak z čistajasna jste se tu objevili. Máte odvoz vůbec, jinak bych vám klidně nabídl svou pohostinnost." Mínil bodře pan Rumpflied.

,,Není třeba, manžel mé kamarádky se nás svezl, měl nějaké vyřizování v Middletonu a toto bylo po cestě. Za dvě hodinky nás zase odveze zpět do Londýna. Já tam bydlím teď a Dudley tam má nějaké vyřizování." Mínila matka.

Dudley se začervenal. Popravdě znovu se chystal do Prasinek za Abi a kvůli tomu se chtěl tentokrát sejít s Harrym v Londýně, aby se ten zase nemusel táhnout do Guildfordu. No a Dudley chtěl s ním vyzkoušet přesun tou jejich letaxovou sítí, tedy skrz krb, jak říkala Abi.

,,Ach tady dobrá." Pokýval hlavou pan Rumpfield a pak se ušklíbl.

,,Nevěště hlavu nad tím, co jste nezískali. Margarity domek není zrovna hezké bydlení. Poslední roky měla nebožka stále soužení s plísní ve sklepě toho domu a nebylo tam nikdy vesele. Ten dům má chabé základy a hodně přeplácený vršek. Nedivil bych se, že by mohl brzy spadnout. Už váš dědeček pan Dursley říkal, vašemu otci, aby ho pomohl sestře opraviti, ale ten ho neposlech." Mínil pan Rumpfield.

,,Tak proč má takovou cenu?" Ptala se matka.

,,Ne dům, ale pozemky madam na nichž ten dům stojí a jeho přilehlé okolí. Sám baráček by měl cenu asi tak 78 tisíc, a to má pět ložnic." Řekl pan Rumpflied.

Mamka jenom pokývala hlavou.

,,To vy jste asi nevědomostí madam Marge dostala mnohem větší vzácnost a to ty dva čajové servisy. Nechte si je od odborníka ohodnotit, je to Míšeňský porcelán velké kvality. Starý pan Dursley, ho měl po své prabábě Antonietě, jenž přišla sem až z dalekého Karlsruhe v Německu a přivezla sebou mnoho cenností a bohaté věno na tu dobu. Ta keramika má podle mne velkou cenu, je z roku 1850." Mínil pan Rumpfield.

,,Děkuji za radu, rozhodně to udělám, sice by to dědictví dávných dob mělo spíše patřit Dudleymu, ale já mu případně z toho něco dám." Řekla Petunie.

Dudley kývl.

Pan Rumpflied se následně s nimi rozloučil.

* * *

Androméda seděla u rustikálního stolu na dřevěné lavici a pod zadkem měla prošívaný polštář a připadala si trochu mimo realitu. Překvapení, které jí připravila Narcissa nebylo zrovna malinké. Kam se podělala ta nafrněná panička z Malfoy Manor?! Tahle žena byla zcela odlišná. Nejen, že tu volně klábosila, pomáhala jí nakrmit Teddyho, ale ještě pro všechny uvařila a pekla. Div Andromédě nevypadly oči z důlků, že sestřička umí stejně dobře vařit jako Molly Weasleyová a, že to udělala sama bez pomocí skřítků, kteří na svou paní koukali jako diví a raději utekli z kuchyně na Malfoy Manor. Tady byli platný jako mrtvému zimník. Narcissa vyprávěla s Johnnatanem jak natírali minulý týden zábradlí schodů a jak si Johnnatan obarvil vousy. Androméda byla ohromena a nenacházela slov. Ten Johnnatan Finnigen měl její sestřičku až hrůzostrašný vliv. Byla úplně vyměněná a také měla na sobě jiné oblečení než byla Androméda od ní zvyklá. Dokonce si připadala blbě, že sem napochodovala ve večerních šatech. Její sestřička totiž měla na sobě úpletové šaty a přes to zástěru s velkou kapsou a její milý Johnatan chodil v plátěných kalhotách a kostkované košili a přes to měl plátěnou vestu. Androméda si pomyslela, já skončila na venkově a oblékla se jako měšťka směšně zbytečně.

K veselé náladě ještě přispívala Galathea dcera Johnatana, která měla veselou povahu a jak vidno s Narcissou si rozuměly. Androméda nepomyslela, jestli sestřička se v Grentna Green tajně nevdala a už fakticky té malé není náhradní maminka. Pak tu byl Seamus a Draco, kteří se sice tvářili trochu sveřepě, ale nezdálo se, že by ten vztah nějak bojkotovali. Asi nad tím oba rezignovali. Draco se ujal dokonce Teddyho, aby si ona mohla povídat se sestrou, to jí překvapilo. Pak si však vzpomněla, že ten mladý muž a její synovec je tikajícím strýčkem v zácviku pro malou slečnu Longbotomovou a už jí to nepřišlo divný, že s Teddym nemá problém.

Dále tu byla Camila se svou rodinou. I ta se divila nad tou změnou, kterou Narcissa prodělala. Její manžel jménem Andrew si liboval na jídle zatímco její syn Clarence se bavil s tím Seamusem o nějakém stavebním tématu. Očividně si Clarence s ním kápl do noty víc než s Dracem. No Blanche se pokoušela Galathee vysvětlovat nejnovější sportovní modu pro mladé čarodějky. Blanche sice chodila na Koločáry, ale měla teď prázdniny a tak se přijela podívat do Anglie. Mimo toho byla ve famrpálovém týmu jedné místní koleje a propagovala správné oblékaní při tomto sportu pro holky až Androméda si pomyslela něco o vnucování názoru té malé Galathea.

No Lady a Lord Woodovi se jak se zdálo byli normálními lidmi i přes titul. Přišli oba v ležérním oblečení a klidně odlehčeně si povídali s kýmkoliv a neměli nucené výrazy. A tak se Draco jistě dozvěděl mnoho o své matce a musel dojít k názoru, že nemá po kom být andílek. A zaslechl to od jeho nové šéfové.

Téma Bradavická škola tady téma, kde hlavně povídala Camila a někdy pustila ke slovu i Draca. Blanche do toho ryla, že je ráda, že chodí na Koločáry, to je prej lepší škola a dokonce řekla, jestli by tam Draco nechtěl učit. Ten odmítl a asi měl proč, když se dozvěděla Androméda o tom projektu Bradavických zahrad na Malfoy Manor. Ona Blanche ještě byla pubertální mozeček, který měl 15 let a neuvědomila si hned všechny souvislosti na rozdíl od 20 letého Clarence.

Když dojedli dezert tak si chtěli přiťuknout skleničkou vína. JohnNatan dal k překvapení Andromédy Narcisse borůvkovou šťávu, kterou dostala i Galathea a ke trochu vzteku i Blanche. Její bratr Clarence podotkl, aby se prý někde namol nezachytila v letaxové síti jako úhoř, že ať si počká až jí bude 17, že jí možná pak dají. Nad tím zvedla Androméda jenom zvedla jenom koutky. Jo synek a maminka měli stejný humor jak se zdálo.

,,No vlastně jsme tuto hostinu uspořádali proto, že vám chceme něco říct." Řekl Johnatan.

,,Co? No o svatbě už vím o tomto krásném kousku Velké Británie také tak co zbývá?" Ptala se Camila.

,,No vlastně to, že jsme naší svatbu odložili na začátek září." Řekl Johnatan.

,,Cože? Proč mami?" Ptal se Draco překvapeně.

Další věc, která Andromédu zaujala. Draco čím dál více oslovoval Cissu jako maminku, mamku nebo jenom mami a ne jenom jako matko jako dříve. Nejenom Narcissa se změnila výrazně, ale i její syn.

,,Já a tvoje maminka, Draco jsme se rozhodli, že vzhledem k okolnostem jenž nastaly a nastanou by to termín v červenci nebyl příliš vhodný." Řekl Johnatan.

,,Jaké okolnosti tati?" Ptal se svého otce Seamus.

,,Seamusi, Draco, Galatheo a všem ostatním co tu jste, zhruba na přelomu května a června příštího roku nám přibude nový člen rodiny." Řekl Johnatan.

,,Galatheo už nebudeš nejmladší členkou naší rodiny." Řekla Narcissa.

Androméda ze sebe překvapeně vykoktala.

,,To …jako… budu… ještě … t..te..tou!?"

,,Ano přesně tak drahá sestřičko." Usmívala se na ní Narcissa jako pomyslné sluníčko na hnoji.

Androméda popadla skleničku vína a naráz jí obrátila do sebe. Merline vykuř mi, ona ještě po čtyřicítce bude mámou a já už jsem bábou a mám vnuka. Neproklela nás Bella nějak.

Pak se podívala na budoucí sourozence toho malého prcka, zatímco Camila s rodinkou srdečně blahopřála k očekávaní dalšího potomka. Galathea zářila jako pouliční lampička a no chlapci stáli jako přimrazený kletbou Pouta na tebe.

,,Juj já budu mít dalšího brášku nebo sestřičku. To je skvělé." Řekla Galathea nadšeně.

,,To jako budu mít ještě jednoho sourozence?" Ptal se malátný a bledý jako duch Seamus.

,,Ano Seamusi, budeš mít ještě jednoho mladšího sourozence." Řekl Johnatan, usmál se a dodal.

,,Společného sourozence vás třech. To platí jak pro tebe Draco tak pro tebe Galatheo."

Androméda byla napnutá jako luk, co na to řekne Draco, který se zatím k té novince nevyjádřil. Teď se už za jedináčka považovat nemůže. Má dva nevlastní sourozence a dalšího bude mít vlastního v 19cti letech, podle toho kdy se to malé narodí.

Však nějaké rozhořčené nebo zlostné prohlášení se nekonalo, jak Androméda očekávala.

,,Mami doufám, že ty a můj malý sourozenec se budete mít dobře a že budete oba v pořádku a doufám, že to nejsou dvojčata." Řekl k překvapení asi tak poloviny jídelny kde byli Draco.

Androméda byla v šoku podruhé. On se jenom strachoval jenom o zdraví Cissy a toho malého a bál se jestli to nebudou dvojčata.

,,Ne Draco se mnou je vše naprostém pořádku a s tím maličkým také, žádný strach. A ne nejsou to dvojčata, ale jenom jedno děťátko. Je milé od tebe, že se tak staráš." Pohladila ho po tváři vlídně Narcissa.

,,Jenom tě mami nechci ztratit. Stačil mi táta. No a tak trochu jsem četl, že starší ženy mají rizikové těhotenství a větší šanci na dvojčata a vícečarta." Řekl rudý ve tvářích Draco a sklonil hlavu.

To už i Narcissa překvapeně zamrkala nad svým synem a jeho trochu nekonvenčníma znalostmi.

,,Neboj Draco, já tvojí maminku nenechám na pospas. Budu jí hlídat okej, aby se jí nic nestalo. Chodí za ní irská paní léčitelka a byli jsme dokonce u mudlovského doktora a ten řekl, že je vše v naprostém pořádku tak jak má být." Řekl Johnathan.

Draco jenom kývl.

,,Andromédo, ty jsi vyžahla tu sklenici moc rychle. Já ti doleji, aby si na tuto novinku mohla s námi pořádně přiťuknout." Mínila Camila a ještě jí dolila plnou sklenici číslo dva.

Androméda, když se dostala ke čtvrté hodině odpolední domů tak z toho jejího a Teddyho výletu byla div živá. Ona bude ještě v padesáti tedy příští rok tetou. Merlin asi slaňuje velehory, když je to možný. Drahá Narcisska má fakt tento rok pekelné štěstí a jí připravila překvapení velikosti Bradavic. Chudák Lucius Malfoy se asi zvence, až se to s velkou pravděpodobností doví od Draca. Zítra pošle sovu Harrymu, aby poslal psání no Samueli, bratránkovi, který očividně vstal z mrtvých, aby se mu tato zprávička dostala také. Ten si určitě z toho padne na všechny svoje čtyři psí.

* * *

Draco Malfoy nemohl usnout a hleděl do stropu vilky na Anglesey, kde se rozhodl přespat po tom šokujícím obědě u své mámy. Z něho doopravdy bude brácha nějakého mini sourozence nakonec. Vše možné očekával za život, ale toto ne. Však na jedno byl už teď zvědav a to jestli to bude sestřička nebo bráška. Kde kdo by řekl o něm, že určitě bude rád, že to bude bráška, ale v hloubi srdce si Draco Malfoy přál mít sestřičku, kupodivu. Thea mu také přirostla k srdci a jistě nějaký mladší bráška později by neměl o něm jako Smrtijedovi dobré mínění a no holky mají dříve rozum něž –li oni kluci. No jemu samotnému by se třebas líbilo kdyby mamka jeho malou sestřičku pojmenovala Mira nebo Rebecka, protože tyto jména se Dracovi děsně líbila.

V tom uslyšel z dalšího pokoje podivné zvuky. Co to může být?! Zde krom Seamuse přece nikdo není. Thea a jeho máma s Johnatanem mají přece ložnice o patro níže a oni dva jsou ve druhém patře když jsou na návštěvě. Vstal z postele a chvilku se za poslouchal do těch zvuků, které nemohl k ničemu přiřadit. A tak přešel ke dveřím, otevřel je rozhlédl se po chodbě a znovu poslouchal. Ne tady nic slyšet nebylo. Přešel tedy po chodbě zaposlouchal se zde. A zase ten podivný zvuk uslyšel a to u dveří do pokoje Seamuse. To se tam něčemu tlemí nebo co? Přemýšlel Draco a otevřel na škvíru ten pokoj. Překvapila ho stejná tma jako na chodbě.

Jak divné?

Pak uslyšel skřeky a další podivné zvuky z toho pokoje a tak vešel dovnitř.

,,Seamusi?" Zeptal se na hlas.

Nic se neozvalo, ale pak zase jako by uslyšel podivně řečené ne.

Přešel tedy k posteli zatažené závěsy tak jako v jeho ložnici a roztáhl je. Nejprve nic neviděl a tak vyndal hůlku a rozsvítil jí. No uviděl velkou stočenou věc v prošívané dece, která ty podivné zvuky vydávala.

,,Seamusi?" Zeptal se podruhé a sáhl na tu deku. Deka se pohnula a celá se skutálela i s obsahem z postele.

Draco přešel s rozsvícenou hůlkou a uviděl Seamuse Finnigena vystrašeného kdoví čím se slzami v očích a jak na něho vyplašeně hledí.

,,Ne…" Zašeptal jenom Seamus a stočil se do klubka jako ježek.

Draco se poškrábal po vlasech a dřepl si vedle něho.

,,Seamusi co tohle má znamenat?" Ptal se ho. Takhle vyplašeného ho nikdy neviděl.

,,Ne…" Zase zašeptal Seamus z té dekové koule ve kterou se proměnil.

,,Ehm mám pro někoho dojít dolu? Nejsi nemocen?" Ptal se Draco.

Však z koule se nic neozvalo.

,,Měl si snad zlý sen nebo noční můru?" Ptal se Draco. Na tom by nebylo zas tak nic zvláštního vzhledem k tomu co prožili.

Koule se zavrtěla a Seamus vystrčil kus hlavy.

,,Hele to jsou jenom sny a minulost, nic čím bys měl trápit. No dneska byl tuze slavnostní den, ne, tak třeba mysli na ty lepší věci, okej a ono to přejde." Řekl Draco.

,,To nejde." Řekl Seamus tiše.

,,Jak nejde, jestli chceš, tak ti dám adresu hodné paní a s ní to můžeš prodiskutovat, pomohlo to i mne a Potterovi." Řekl Draco.

,,Já se bojím." Řekl Seamus.

,,Čeho sakra Nebelvíre, snad ne mé mámy?" Ptal se Draco a trochu se zasmál.

,,Ne jich." Řekl Seamus a zavřel oči.

,,Koho?" Ptal se Draco.

,,Jich." Řekl tichoulince Seamus.

,,Koho tím sakra myslíš Seamusi, já z toho jsem pramálo moudry." Řekl Draco.

,,Žen." Řekl skoro neslyšně Seamus.

,,He poč se bojíš ženských, sice přiznávám, že Weasleoyvou v ráži bych za soupeře asi chtěl mít asi jako Voldermota a tetinka za života byla krvelačná bestie, ale ženské jsou přece jinak celkem milá stvoření, tak kde je ten problém Merline?" Ptal se Draco.

,,Já mám prostě strach no před však víš čím …" Řekl Seamus a zakryl si obličej rukami.

,,He před čím?" Ptal se Draco byl z něho zmatený.

,,Před sexem, šoustáním a tak podobně." Řekl tichoulince Seamus.

,,Ehm ty si panic?" Zeptal se ho trochu vyveden z míry tím tématem Draco. Vzhledem k zkušenostem ostatních nebelvírských lvů z jeho ročníku to snad nepokládal snad ani za možné, ale spíše za nemožné.

,,Ne bohužel." Řekl Seamus.

,,Jak bohužel, no ono je to skvělá věc, když zrovna se něco neposere." Mínil Draco.

,,Jo u mne se posralo hned poprvé co mohlo." Řekl tiše Seamus.

,,No tak asi to nebyla ta správná pro tvého kamaráda, tak si nejdi jinou." Pokrčil rameny Draco.

,,Ne." Řekl tiše Seamus.

,,Co jak ne, to se ti nepostavil nebo co? Proč to já vůbec řeším." Řekl Draco a zvedl se.

,,Já na ministerstvu neřekl vše, nestihl jsem to." Řekl Seamus tichoulince.

Draco zbledl ve tvářích, když to uslyšel.

,,Co?" Ptal se přiškrceně.

,,Já byl po Nevillovi další na řadě." Řekl Seamus tiše.

,,Ehm to jako Dapfné …" Větu Draco jelikož Seamus zase stočil do klubka.

,,Já byl v pasti, a ona mne donutila k věcem, které jsem ani nechtěl a lila na mne vosk a mne se to pořád vrací s každou holkou, co si ke mně více přiblíží nebo mne objeme, tak jako Blanche dnes. Ten zatracený dotek, nemohu s si pomoci, stále jí cítím a vrací se mi to. Je to jako nekonečná noční můra. A já před ní z žádnou nic neměl, kluci mne předběhli. Jsem jeden velký zbabělec." Bylo slyšet z té koule z deky a Seamuse Finnigena.

Draco odhodil svojí hůlku na Seamusovu postel a sundal z něho tu deku.

,,Merline Seamusi, proč ses nikomu nesvěřil s tím?" Ptal se a hleděl mu do očí.

,,Já se styděl. Jsem přece Nebelvír a ti přece se takto nedají …a už jsem zklamal Nevilla. Nebýt toho …tak by se mu to nestalo… je to má vina." Řekl Seamus a zase zaleskly v očích slzy.

,,Skariš co pak můžeš za to, že Neville pokuřoval ve sklenících zrovna tou dobou a za hloupý plán Dapfné Greengrásové. Popravdě velké hloupost je to, kterou si myslíš Seamusi." Řekl Draco.

,,Ale …" Dále se Seamus nedostal, protože ho chytil Draco za ramena a zatřásl s ním.

,,Ona ti už nic neudělá, je ve vězení u Morganiny punčochy. Takže po Hallowenu si tě vyzvednu v bytě a dovleču tě k Fioně. Takhle zůstat nemůžeš Seamusi a já nejsem psycholog. Je mi jedno s kým pak budeš, ale tohle musíš zpracovat tak, aby si konečně mohl zase pohnout dopředu." Řekl Draco.

,,Ale ona je …" Dál se Seamus nedostal.

,,Fiona je žena no myslím dokonce i vdaná a co, ona tě neukousne." Řekl Draco.

Seamus sklonil hlavu.

,,Kriste pane a Merline na nebi, že já fakticky mám na to smůlu." Řekl Draco a překlonil se k Seamusovi.

,,Ne žen, ale ty se bojíš sám sebe Seamusi Finnigene, viď?" Řekl Draco a Pokračoval. ,,To je jasný, takhle zůstat nemůžeš. Pomašíruješ k Fioně. Ona je psycholog a kouzelníkům rozumí, protože je moták. Žádný strach."

Seamusse zděsil. ,,Mo,Moták? To jako Filch, Ne. To ne."

,,Ale neblázni. Ona je sice moták, ale jako Filch není. Filch je moták,matlák a tak trochu cvok. Není se co divit. Vedle Brumbála, Binnse, Lockharta a podobných individuí by za roky scvoknul každý. Fiona rozhodně blázen není. Psychologii studovala na mudlovské univerzitě a má z ni diplom. Hezky se s ní povídá a mě to moc pomohlo a pomohlo to i jiným. Zeptej se Poterra, Weasleyho nebo Nevilla. Ti k ní určitě chodili." Vysvětloval Draco

Seamus se ale ošíval. ,,No jo, ale mluvit o tomhle před ženskou? To bude divný. Jak se na mně bude koukat. To bude ostuda!"

Draco mu odporoval. ,,Žádná ostuda! Ostuda by bylo, kdyby jsi zůstal tak jsi teď. Ty jsi totiž nemocný a ta tvoje nemoc má i dokonce jméno. Myslim, že se tomu říká posttraumatický šok. A víš dobře sám. Když se nemoc neléčí tak se jenom zhoršuje. To teď nesmím dopustit, protože patříš do mé, do naší rodiny. Kdybych tě nechal a dověděla se to moje máma, tak ba mi vyprala žaludek i třeba nějakým hodně ošklivým kouzlem. Když chce tak to dovede také."

,,Ale povídat ženské, že nemůžu šoustat, to je blbý." Bránil se Seamuss, ale Draco ho přerušil.

,,Nic blbého. Pokud vím, tak Potter jí vykládal jak na něho jeho strejc vytáhl svoje nářadí a chtěl ho znásilnit a to Potterovi nebylo ani 10. let. Slušná hrůza a Fiona to také přežila. Ale jeho strejc to v kriminále, tedy bude, bude rozdýchávat dost dlouho."

Seamus se přestal ošívat a zeptal se. ,, Hele Draco a jak to všechno víš?"

Draco odpověděl. ,,Hodně jsem se dověděl právě od Fiony, Ona mě naučila abych porozuměl sám sobě a naučil se naslouchat a rozumět i svému okolí a něco mě naučily Bradavice."

,,Bradavice, že by tě tohle naučili?" Divil se Seamus.

,,Nekoukej na mě tak jako ryba. Nejsem žádný polárkový dort, ale hold jsem měl to neštěstí, že jsem se stal kapitánem famrpálového týmu trochu tím pádem no vedoucím party a když jsem začal učit, tak jsem musel si něco přečíst. Ono to není jen tak přijít chtít učit. Kdo si to myslí tak je pěkně na makovičku a dopadne jedině tak jako bláznivej Lockhart."

Seamus na něho koukal ještě o krapet vyvaleněji.

,,Ale i přes to vše bych radil si zajít za Fionou." Řekl Draco a pokračoval.

,,Měl jsem to sice v plánu až na přes rok ale udělám to hned aby jsi viděl, že mi na tobě záleží." Popadl Seamus za rameno a přemístil se.

,,Sakru kam si mě to vzal!" Křikl na něho Seamus a ucítil kamennou dlažbu pod svýma nohama.

,,To je věc vedlejší Seamusi, ale ochladni, alespoň prozatím." Řekl v klídku Draco a dal ruce do kapes svého pyžama.

,,Co! Já sem mám uklidnit, to tys mě někam unesl!" Křičel na něho Seamus.

,,Chováš se jako potrhlá puberťačka Seamusi, abych byl upřímný. Celé to tvoje tajnuskaření mi jde jedině na ptáka. Já se zde snažím s tebou vycházet a ty se ani nesnažíš sám se sebou dělat." Mínil otráveně Draco.

Seamus otevřel hubu dokořán.

,,Ano víš z toho minulého Draca fakticky moc nemohlo zbýt, jinak bych 21. století nepřežil. A já se snažím trochu s touto novou realitou sžít a to fakticky. Musel jsem přijmout Nevilla a tím pádem Verču a Pottera a spol. nějak respektovat Weasleye a také učitelský sbor, i když některé asi v lásce nikdy moc lásce mít nebudu. Jo pak to co mi přivedla maminka, tedy Johnatana, Galatheu a tebe. Co myslíš, že jsem byl nadšený z počátku. Vůbec, spíše jsem zuřil, ale díky snad Potterovi a Fione jsem si uvědomil, že bych tím pádem ztratil i poslední část rodiny, kterou mám a to mámu. A to pomyšlení se mi vůbec nelíbilo. Takže jsem musel s tím něco udělat. Hle ono mi to dokonce šlo. Však ty se teď okopáváš tímto chováním sám od rodiny podobně jako ten Percy Weasley." Řekl Draco.

Seamus na něho vyvaleně díval jako na letící kometu.

,,Hele já vím, že jsem zrovna v Bradavicích nejlepší kamarád Nebelvíru, to by si protiřečil, ale teď musím být nestranný jako je moje funkce a nemohu si dovolit být zaujatý jenom Zmijozelem a to samé musím dělat v osobním životě, takže se musím i s tebou bavit Seamusi. Chtě nechtě a musím uznat, že s tvým otcem si dokonce rozumím, no ano, sice to nikdy nebude nic víc než náhrada za toho mého, ale chlap se srdcem na pravém místě no pro mojí matku. A já se s ním bavil i tom jak se k tobě zachovat. Jo bavil nebyla to jednostranná řeč." Řekl Draco a odkašlal si a poněkud tišeji řekl.

,,Mno sice mi trochu vadí, že jsi starší než já, ale nevadí mi, mít tě za nevlastního bratra, abys věděl. Galathea už vůbec, tu mám dokonce rád a není to jenom jejím zájmem o famrpál. Ona je bezprostřední, vtipná a má mě ráda i přes mojí minulost, která není zrovna veselá a už vůbec slunečná."

Seamus nenacházel slov.

,,A to málo lidí po té bitvě se ke mně ještě z mého minulého života hlásí. Však já už chci podobně jako Pansy nebo Potter udělat za tím tlustou lajnu a nevracet se. I když minulost mě asi bude vždy obtěžovat, toho se úplně nezbavím." Řekl Draco a přešel k jedné stěně a dotkl se jí.

V tom zalil tu místnost světlo a Seamus musel na krátký okamžik zavřít oči. Když je otevřel, tak zjistil, že je v nějaké kryptě kruhového tvaru.

,,Kde to jsme?" Ptal se Seamus.

,,No tohle je poslední odpočinkové místo všech Malfoyoů ehm rodinná krypta." Řekl Draco.

Seamusovi přejel mráz po zádech.

,,Vlastně až od 17. století ti starší jsou v normálních hrobech." Dodal Draco.

,,Proč jsi mne sem vzal?" Ptal se Seamus.

,,No popravdě jsem to měl naplánovaný na příští rok, ale no což to můžu udělat i dříve, když jsem k tomu jak si dospěl díky tobě." Řekl Draco a máchl hůlkou na kus kamene a to se proměnil v nůž.

Seamus o kus ustoupil.

,,Hele já tě nechci zabít, tak si nenadělej do kalhot Seamusi." Mínil Draco a zasmál se.

,,Ale krypta a nůž…" Dál se Seamus dál nedostal.

,,Ty si vzhlédl moc horrorů mudlů člověče." Povzdychl si Draco.

,,Co máš v plánu sakru když ne mě zabít? Ptal se Seamus.

,,Pakt bratrský s tebou." Mínil Draco.

Seamusi vylezli málem oči z důlků a šli na vandr.

,, No zatím jsem poslední Malfoy v pořadí, ale jistý život nikdy jsem moc neměl. Spíše díky Potterovi jsem párkrát musel pohledět do očí paní Smrti. Jo Astorie je sice jistě plodná, ale já chci mít pojistku. A to tebe." Řekl Draco a řízl se se do zápěstí, kde objevil pramínek krve.

,,Hele já nevím jestli je to dobrý nápad…" Řekl poplašeně Seamus, ale Draco ho vzal za ruku a řízl ho do ruky a spojil tam, kde on měl tu ranku.

Krypta se rozsvítila ještě více jako by dostala více žárovek.

,,Hotovíčko." Řekl Draco s úsměvem a pustil Seamuse.

Seamus si řeznou ranku zakryl jí rukávem pyžama.

,,Zcencul ses?!" Ptal se poplašeně.

,,Ne, jenom jsem si z tebe udělal fakticky bráchu, no pokrevně jako ve westernu." Pokrčil rameny Draco.

,,Hrabe ti Malfoyi?!" Ptal se Seamus.

,,Pozor, teď jsi Malfoyem i ty." Řekl Draco.

Seamus otevřel svojí chlebárnu a Draco pokračoval.

,,Můžeš teď podobně jako já ovládat tuto kryptu, Malfoy Manor a moji skřítci tě budou poslouchat stejně jako mne. Jo klidně můžeš místo mne do rodinného trezoru, ale moc tam toho nenajdeš." Řekl Draco a nůž proměnil zpět v kámen.

,,Zbláznil ses, viď, já nejsem Malfoyem." Řekl Seamus.

,,Jsi protože skrz mou magickou krev kouzelníka se spojila z tvojí, a teď máš ty samá práva jako jako já v rodě Malfoyjů, abys věděl. Tak trochu i u Blacků, ale tam já nevládnu to je Potter a jeho kmotřík mrtvolka." Mínil Draco.

,,Proč?" Ptal se Seamus stále nevěřícně.

,,Ach jo, vždyť jsem to říkal Seamusi. Chci tě mít fakticky za skutečného bratra u Merlinova hovna." Řekl dotčeně Draco.

,,Ale …" Ptal se Seamus, ale Draco ho popadl za ruku a vedl ho na druhou stranu místnosti kde byli dvě bílé mramorové hrobky.

Jedna jednoznačně byla jeho otce Luciuse Abraxaxe Malfoye, ale druhá byla Seamusi zcela neznámá a nesla jméno Scorpius Abraxax Malfoy.

,,Můj bratr." Řekl Draco a pohladil ten hrob.

,,Bratr!?" Ptal se Seamus překvapeně.

,,Mé dvojče Scorpius zemřel nedlouho poté co můj děd také na dračí spalničky, byli mu pouhé čtyři měsíce." Řekl Draco a podíval se směr strop.

Seamusi bylo špatně. Proto se bál Draco, když jeho máma řekla, že čeká malé, jestli to budou dvojčata. To nebylo tím, že znal Weasleyovi dvojčata nebo Pattilovac dvojčata, ale že on byl sám z dvojčat a druhé nepřežilo.

,,Konečně jako by ta prázdnota ve mne pominula. Celý život jsem se snažil, aby byl za dva kouzelník v očích matky a otce a to samé ve škole, ale nikdy mi to moc nešlo." Řekl Draco.

,,Ale být s Galatheou a tebou Seamusi mi pomáhá konečnou nehrát dvojí roli." Řekl Draco.

,,Hele já asi nejsem vhodný kandidáta na na téma dvojčata, to by byl lepší George Weasley." Řekl Seamus.

,,Ne o to mi nejde Seamusi, já bych o Scorpiusovi pomalu nevěděl nebýt Dobbyho. Otec mne a matce vymazal vzpomínky. Prej z dobré vůle, aby se matka netrápila. Přitom on zde dole ležel a otec mi lhal, že jsem byl jedináček. Já přitom na svět takto nepřišel. Ne byl jsem z dvojčat a měl jsem sourozence u Brumbálových ponožek. No teď budu mít zase sourozence a rovnou tři a cítím se šťasten. Proto jsem ten pakt udělal, aby mi tento pocit nevyprchal." Řekl Draco a usmál se velkým úsměvem.

Seamus neměl slov.

,,Mohu být tvým mladším bráchou Seamusi." Zeptal se o něco tišeji Draco.

**Přidáno 20.9.2019**

**Poznámka od elenor:**

**Četla jsem i mnoho povídek autorů, kde dávali různým postavám sourozence. Nejvíce to vždy schytal Harry, však četla jsem i docela dobře vymyšlené povídky právě s sourozenci pro Draca Malfoye, akorát vždy to byli sestřičky. Tak jsem mu to nadělila jinak a proměnila jsem ho v osamělé dvojče. Použila jsem jméno Scorpius, které matka zakladatelka dala synovi Draca Malfoye. Jako logickou hříčku osudu. Scorpius Abraxax Malfoy, se však později ještě v povídce objeví a bude to takové překvapení. Doufám, že sem vám všem co jste pozorně četly nezkazila chuť na čaj skrz právníka Slouna. Potřebovala jsem odporně nechutného právníka.**

**Vaše elenor**


	12. Kapitola - 12 - Godrikův důl

**Kapitola 12 – Godrikův důl**

,,Mockrát děkuji za svezení Quene." Řekla Petunie když s Dudleym vystupovala na Grimouldově náměstí.

,,Za málo Petunie. Ty dvě krabice z tím nádobím, co si po té nebožce zavezu k nám domů ano. Nemáte teď lehké a já rád pomůžu. Však každý je občas v úzkých. A tohle je poslední co můžu pro vás udělat." Řekl na rozloučenou Mellisi manžel a máchl rukou a pak to volantem otočil autem ven Grimouldova náměstí.

,,Kde to mami jsme v Londýně?" Ptal se Dudley a rozhlížel se kolem sebe.

,,No jak jistě víš Dudley, v sobotu je Halloween, jenž kromě toho, že slouží dětem jako den zábavy, též slouží jako den uctěný památky všech zesnulých. A já jsem se rozhodla, že navštívíme společně hroby našich příbuzných z mé strany. Prarodiče a tvou tetu Lily a strýce Jamese. Dopisem sem se na tom dohodla s tvým bratrancem Harrym, že nás tam vezme. Sice vím, kde mí rodiče jsou pochovaní ale normálními způsoby to byla moc velká štreka a za Lily a jejím manželem jsem nikdy nebyla, což mě hodně mrzí." Řekla Petunie svému synovi.

,,Jo takhle, já už jsem se ptal na co táhneš ty věnečky co si koupila po cestě." Řekl Dudley a dodal.

,,No, ale já chtěl za Abi do Prasinek. Stihnu to vůbec?" Ptal se Dudley.

,,Žádný problém bratranče." Ozvalo se mu překvapivě za zády, až Dudley nadskočil.

Otočil se a koukal na nikoho jiného než na Harryho, který tam stál v teplákové soupravě zelené barvy a upíjel zrovna z plechovky Pepsi Colu. Vypadal dost uhnaně a na čele měl kapičky potu.

,,Ahoj Harry, kde se tu bereš?" Ptal se Dudley.

,,Ehm tobě ahoj Dudley, zrovna jsem se vrátil z běhání po mé trase na pátek. Tedy k Victorionino nábřeží a zpět." Řekl Harry a utřel si pot z čela a přitom odhalil svojí jizvu.

,,Ach tak a kde jsi nechal brejle?" Ptal se Dudley.

,,Doma, pořídil jsem si přes optika kontaktní čočky a střídám to z brýlemi. Teď na zimu se mi strašně mlží." Mínil Harry.

Dudley jenom pokýval hlavou, však bylo pro něho nezvyklé vidět bratrance bez brýlí. Tak si slíbil, že se podívá jak dlouho štreku vlastně Harry běžel. Bylo zajímavé, že bratránek se dal na běhání, ten shodit kila nepotřeboval, byl jak tenká špejle.

,,Jen pojďte dál." Řekl Harry a šel směr těch vil.

,,Ty zde bydlíš Harry?" Ptal se Dudley.

,,Ano." Řekl Harry.

Najednou se vily rozestoupily kouzlem před Dudley a stála tam další. Sice měla oprýskanou fasádu, ale měla nově natřená okna a dveře a střecha byla místy rozhodně nová. A záclony za okny se jenom bělostně leskly.

,,Tak tady už nějaký čásek bydlím. Stále ten barák ještě opravuji. Dostal jsem trochu v dezolátním stavu po kmotrovi." Řekl Harry a otevřel dveře.

Dudley čuměl jako tele. Harry vlastnil tak velkou vilu skoro v centru Londýna!

,,Tak pojď Dudley a nestůj tam jako solný sloup, je to neslušné." Řekla jeho máma a vešla do toho domu hned za Harrym.

,,Mami …" Řekl Dudley.

,,Já už jsem tu byla, Harry mne pozval na večeři v společnosti jeho přátel. Má to tu tuze pěkné." Řekla máma.

Vešel tedy do domu jeho bratrance a Harry je od navigoval do prostorné lodžie, kde byl Dudley přivítán štěkajícím štěnětem jezevčíka.

,,Ty máš Harry pejska?" Ptal se Dudley překvapeně a sedl si do dřepu, aby to štěně pohladit.

,,Ne Greg není můj, ale mého kamaráda, který tu bydlí se mnou. On je teď v práci. Jenom ho moc nerozmazlujte, už tak je to velký mazel díky Ronovi. Greg totiž patřil jeho ex přítelkyni, která nemohla mít zvířata v bytě no po jejich rozchodu nechala to nebohé zvíře u Rona. Dala stejně jako Ronovi tomu psovi kopačky." Řekl Harry.

,,Chudák hoch, sice byl vysoký jak stožár elektrického vedení, ale zdál se být milý." Řekla mamka a také si to štěně pohladila.

,,Jedli jste už nebo ne, ono už je tedy skoro čas na oběd jestli jdou správně hodiny." Řekl Harry.

Jako na zavolanou zakručelo Dudleymu v břiše. On krom pár sušenek u pana Rumpflieda a snídaně v 5 ráno nic neměl v žaludku.

,,Jo takže asi ne. To by bylo také moc brzo. Já tedy ohřeji pizzu a pak vyrazíme. Je ještě čas, než dorazí George." Řekl Harry.

,,George, ale já už si tento týden peníze měnil." Řekl Dudley a upustil od mazla toho malého jezevčíka jménem Greg.

,,Ne tentokrát použiji George na něco úplně jiného než směnárnu penízků. Ne dnes bude náš osobní šofér. On má na rozdíl ode mne nebo Rona řidičák a tak jsem se dohodl s ním, že nás sveze. Tak nás sveze po hřbitovech on a ne záchranný autobus. Pro mne i pro vás to bude záležitost zadarmo." Řekl Harry a trochu se ušklíbl.

,,A souhlasil s tím?" Ptal se Dudley.

,,No nádrž mu zaplatím a dnes má volno až do devíti večer. To musí být zpátky v Londýně, protože má rande v kině s tou jeho sestřičkou. Ale ty a mamka se asi s mnou svezete pak z Prasinek domu busem." Řekl Harry.

,,Já také do Prasinek?" Ptala se mamka překvapeně.

Harry se poškrábal po hlavě a řekl.

,,No já chci vzít všechny hroby najednou této a na hřbitově poblíž Bradavic mám dost přátel. A nechce se mi ten smutek roznášet na několik dní víš."

,,Dobrá." Povzdechla si mamka.

,,No klidně se zatím posaďte je dojdu ohřát pizzu a najíme se společně. Jinak záchod je na chodbě Dudley pro informaci." Řekl Harry a odešel, směrem kde Dudley typoval kuchyně.

Šel se tam podívat, ale byl zklamán, že to vypadalo normálně jako v každé kuchyni v Británii. Snad až na ty podivné květiny u okna za dřezem, které nikdy neviděl. Odešel tedy se podívat trochu na lodžii a jídelnu. Tam spatřil terárium s leguánem a bydlo pro sovu, které bylo prázdné. Přitom se málem přerazil o jezevčíka Grega, který samou radostí z návštěvy se něho lísal.

,,Gregu." Laskavě něho zavolala matka, jenž se usadila na židli.

Jezevčík odběhl za ní a nechal Dudleyho na pokoji.

Pak si všiml dětské židličky a hraček v krabici a nehledě na deku pro miminka a další věci, které by tu nečekal.

,,Ehm co tohle tu dělá?" Ptal se Dudley.

Na to mu mamka odpověděla.

,,No něco je určitě toho kmotřence tvého bratrance Dudley. Harry se občas o něj stará co já vím. Tamhle je toho malého kloučka, co tak moc brzo přišel o rodiče fotečka." Ukázala na fotku na krbové římse.

Dudley tam přešel a viděl Harryho v náručí s malým mimčem s zelenými vlasy na nějaké jemu neznámé zahradě!

,,Zelené vlasy!" Řekl Dudley.

,,Jo prej nějaká vzácná schopnost co ten klouček má, může měnit frizúru." Pokrčila mamka a dodala.

,,Jmenuje se Teddy. Docela praštěné jméno, ale asi je to zkomolenina nějakého více váženějšího jména, pochybuji, že by se mu takto rodiče pomstili." Řekla mamka.

,,Jo to máš této pravdu, že je to zkratka. Dostal jméno po dědečkovi, který umřel krátce předtím než se Teddy narodil. Jeho maminku to dost vzalo, přece jenom to byl její táta. A tak mu dala jeho jméno. Celým jménem je Teddy, Edward Remus Lupin, ale každý mu říká Teddy." Mínil Harry, který najednou stál u dveří do jídelny.

,,A kdo je tedy na té fotce, s tím Teddym?" Ptal se Dudley.

,,To jsou jeho rodiče, bohužel jsou po smrti, ale byli mi moc blízcí. Remus mě ve třetím ročníku učil na Bradavicích. Tohle asi jediná jejich fotka jako rodiny, která existuje. Kopii má jenom Tedddy ve svém pokojíku a jeho babička Androméda." Řekl Harry.

,,Co ten tu dělá na té fotce, myslím toho blonďáka Draca. Proč ten má fotku s tím Teddym?" Ptal se Dudley.

Na tím se Harry zasmál.

,,No maminka Teddyho, Nymfadora, pro každého Dora, byla starší sestřenice Draca Malfoye. Babička Androméda a jeho matka Narcissa jsou sestry. Jenom Androméda je 8 let starší než Narcissa." Vysvětlil Harry ochotně.

,,Tak proto říkal, ten Draco, že jste příbuzní vlastně." Řekla jeho mamka.

,,Ne tohle se nedá považovat za příbuzenský vztah teto, že jsem kmotr Teddyho, ale moje babička z otcovy strany byla prateta Andromédy a Narcissy a byla za mlada Blacková víte, jako můj kmotr též. Blacků, kdysi bylo jako kobylek a prarodiče měli mého otce dost pozdě, zatímco dědeček Draca a praděda Teddyho byl asi takový případ jako tady Dudley, madam Andromédu měl v 18letech. Jenom si pomoc dopřával nezdravého jídla až mu zkolaboval z toho 51 letech odešel mu žaludek a sním i on." Uchechtl se Harry.

Dudley si pomyslel, podobný osud jako teta Marge. Moc dobrého jídla prostě škodí.

,,A ta holčička s tou brunetou Hermionou? Ona má sestřičku nebo co?" Ptal se Dudley.

,,Ne přece jsem ti říkal minule Dudley, že nejsi jediný případ, který se nenadále stal otcem brzo. Můj kamarád Neville má také malé škvrně. Jeho malá dcerunka se jmenuje Veronica a jsou 4 měsíce a té fotce je se svou kmotrou Hermionou. Je to fotka ze křtu a ta malá a Neville tu zde také bydlí, jelikož ho jeho nevlastní babička jaksi vysrala." Mínil Harry.

,,Aha." Řekl Dudley.

,,Tak alespoň ten Teddy má nějakou přiměřenou společnost jeho věku." Mínila mamka.

Nad tím se Harry rozesmál na plné pecky.

,,Jo Teddy a Verča dohromady, tak to moc nejde teto. Verča ho většinou ignoruje vesele a Teddy považuje za zajímavější předmět její hračky než jí. Ti dva se asi tak mají rádi jako pes a kočka. Já raději je držím od sebe dál, protože si Teddy rád přivlastňuje Verči láhev z mlékem. No pomalu ho babička odstavuje od mlíčka a jemu se to nelíbí. Je dost svéhlavý a Verča umanutá a nic mu nechce dát. Minule jsem musel vysvětlovat jeho babičce Andromédě toho jeho moncla, co do ní schytal. Jo jsou jí čtyři měsíce, ale jak boxerská zápasnice se svojí packou." Řekl Harry.

Petunie se nad tím ušklíbla. Jo malé děti jsou občas veledíla ve svém chování. V tom se ozval pískot mikrovlnky, že je něco hotové.

O chvilku později přišel Harry ze třemi pizzami a hned za ním levitovali tři sklenice a flaška nějaké limonády ve které Dudley poznal dýňovou šťávu.

Dudley se trochu s ostychem pustil do jídla. Přece jenom nikdy ho jeho bratranec ještě nehostil a ono už vůbec. Bylo to celé pro něho nezvyklé.

* * *

George zaparkoval auto na Grimouldově náměstí a zaklepal na číslo 12, které na rozdíl od mudlů viděl. Už teď Halloween nenáviděl. Dík bitvě a událostem poté se rozrostl počet hrobů, jenž musel z rodiči chtě nechtě navštívit a tak trochu se bál navštívit hrob Freda, ačkoliv Conny si umanula jet s nimi. To už by raději jenom slavil jenom Hallowen tak jak dřív ne s touto doplňkovou částí.

Ještě, že ho teď Conny s Aundrey zásobují vysoce kvalitní čokoládou, jinak by asi měl nervy z toho na dranc na to myslet. Hned vylovil jednu čokoládovou tyčinku od ní a zakousl se do ní. Byla plněná a to makadémovými oříšky, což byla pro jeho mlsný jazyk senzace. Jak dobré, že konečně si něco vkusného a sladkého našel Percy. Čokoládovou Aundrey, dceru výrobce a prodejce kouzelnické belgické čokolády. 78% čokoláda tak to mu dokázalo zpravit náladu ihned a mamce asi také, mimo toho, že taťka od Aundrey na rozdíl od mamky a zbytku rodiny dokonce párkrát dostal dárkem 90% a už jinou snad ani nechtěl jak se do ní zamiloval. Ne do Aundrey, ale do čokolády.

Musí se omluvit Percymu jestli někdy pochyboval o jeho vkusu na ženy. Aundrey ne rozmazlovala jenom jeho bráchu, ale celou rodinu. Škody, že jistý vlkodlak mlsný na čokoládu je po smrti, ten by Percymu záviděl každou kostí v těle, že má tuto čokoládovou slečnu.

,,Ahoj Georgi, jen pojď dál. Já se ještě dojdu převléct, abych nebyl v té teplákovce a můžeme vyrazit." Přivítal ho Harry.

George sice tak trochu nechápal, proč chce s ním Harry projezdit hroma po hrobech, přece se umí přemisťovat, ale když uviděl Dudleyho, tak mu bylo vše jasné.

,,Nazdar Georgi." Řekl mu Dudley.

,,Ahoj Dudley." Mínil George trochu nakysle.

Ach jo, Harry zase vybírá dluhy za jeho šprýmy, pomyslel si George. Nejprve to byla pro Dudleyho směnárna bez poplatku, což už ho stálo galeon, dále dopisování se sestřičkou, aby Ginny věděla, že on její bratr je psychicky a zdravotně pohodě a nedělala si o něj starosti. Dále dělat poradce ohledně opravné stavební činnosti krom Seamuse na Malfoy Manor a pomáhat tam zadarmo s odvozem a přívozem materiálu pro tu zahradní stavbu na Bradavický projekt. To moc nemusel, protože musel mít na autíčku přívěs. Harry se stal jeho osobní noční můrou, kdy se on musel k ostatku rodiny chovat slušně a neotevírat si hubu na ně se svými přezdívkami. Ten malý jelení hajzlík věděl na něho příliš mnoho. Mnoho nedobrého. Jako by nebylo málo, tak bohužel ho přerostl. George slzel, když zjistil, že zůstal viset jako Fred na 178 cm a byl po Charliem z jeho 175 cm nejmenší z bratrů. Proč geny obdařili Ronalda skoro dva metry a on je tak prťavý. No pan doktor Stuart mu sice vyvrátil, že by to souviselo z jeho nemocí, ale George jiný způsob jak si to vysvětlit nenašel.

Vešel z polo mizernou náladou do obýváku a chtěl si sednout, než přijde Harry, když uviděl další důvod jeho šoférské služby.

Harryho tetu Petunii, další mořskou obludu v jeho historii.

,,A vy musíte být Ronaldův bratr Georg, co tak neohlášeně vpadl ještě dalším bratrem, Ronaldem a svým otcem z krbu tenkrát." Mínila na něj ihned Harryho teta.

,,Také vás rád vidím paní Dursleyová." Nasadil škleb Georg.

,,Georgi, já myslel, že přivezeš sebou Verču a že pak maličká pojede za Andromédou." Řekl příchozí Harry.

,,Jo její tatínek mě předehnal v Doupěti a odjel Záchranným autobusem podle mamky na Vánoční nákupy." Řekl Georg.

,,Vánoční nákupy teď už?!" Ptal se Harry překvapeně.

,,No mě to přijde tak akorát, pokud se chce člověk vyhnout davu nakupujících v listopadu a prosinci." Mínila Harryho teta.

,,Jo to abych rovnou vyndal Vánoční výzdobu pro obchod." Mínil ironicky George.

,,No Neville to dělal už vždy hodně dopředu ty vánoční nákupy, to je pravda. Vždy nám Vánoce připomněl dřív než začal padat sníh okolo Bradavic." Řekl Harry.

,,Potom, že Hermiona byla ve všem napřed. V Bylinkářství, Věštění, Létání na koštěti a nakupování dárků rozhodně ne." Řekl George.

,,Jo to asi ano." Uchechtl se nad tím Harry a dodal.

,,Tak vyrazíme, abychom byli včas zpět." Řekl Harry.

,,Jo mne v devět čeká Král Artuš na filmovém plátně a Conny s popcornem." Mínil George.

Vyšel ven a pak uviděl, že bude muset ještě otevřít kufr svého auta, jelikož cestu k jeho autu si razila Harryho teta s velkou taškou s věnci a Harry nesl něco obdobného na velké krabici bůh ví od čeho, pravděpodobně od nějakého elektronického výdobytku z jeho domu.

,,Dudley a Harry vy dozadu, vy paní Dursleyová do předu." Nakázal George, protože mít tam Dudleyho nebo Harryho se mu nechtělo.

,,No tohle, takto přece nevypadá palubní deska a řízení normálního auta." Řekla překvapeně Harryho teta.

,,Jo já si auto trochu předělal na kouzelnické a pak trochu pro mé invalidní potřeby." Řekl Georg, když se Harryho teta připoutala.

,,Invalidní potřeby." Řekla překvapeně Harryho teta a koukla se na čelní sklo, kde v rohu byla nálepka ohledně tělesného postižení řidiče.

,,No madam, během bitvy od Bradavice podobně jako na mého bratra spadlo kus zdiva. Na rozdíl od Freda jsem to přežil, ale moje nohy nedopadly dobře. Levá byla tak říkajíc jako z gumy, jelikož jsem měl mnoho kostí na cimprcampr a u pravačky mi něco železného ve zdi nebo co ufiklo nenávratně skoro všechny prsty, zbyl mi jenom palec. No kámoš mě donutil poté co jsem skoro s ním vyboural s tímto vozem, abych si dal ovládaní na volant a požádal o známku pro invalidy. No před pár měsíci mi diagnostikovali roztroušenou sklerózu. Takže bych se té nálepce stejně nevyhnul, ačkoliv se mi chodí celkem dobře, když zrovna se venku neblýská a nehřmí a tlak ozón ze mě nedělají mátohu na druhou." Řekl George zatímco startoval.

Harryho teta vedle něho ztuhla. George začal mačkat na palubní desce různé čudlíky a přitom vysvětloval.

,,Fialový znamená, že teď jsme neviditelní, Modrý , že startují letecké motůrky…"

George se odmlčel protože BMW se odlepilo od země a vzneslo se do vzduchu.

,,Ono fakt umí léta jako ten starej Ford, kterým jste přijeli pro Harryho?!" Vykřikl Dudley a podíval se z okýnka ven.

Když byli dost vysoko, tak George rozjel.

,,Phe to není Ford Anglia, kterou Ronánek a Harríček tátovi sešrotovali vrbou mlátičkou. Tohle umí mnohem víc." Řekl Georg a smáčkl plyn a Dudley zajel do sedačky vozu jako by ho tam přikovali.

Ani ne za minutu byli nad Regents Parkem. Dudleymu bylo jako by seděl v tryskáči.

,,Vy máte Georgi Roztroušenou sklerózu? To s vaším bratrem mě mrzí." Řekla Harryho teta pojednou.

,,No jo, ale jsem celkem v pořádku, chodím s tím za jedním doktorem do Londýnské královské a ten mě hlídá. Je fajn a ví jak na tu nemoc mrchu, aby na mě nevystrkovala pazoury." Řekl George.

,,To je ta nemoc co ničí nervy pohybového ustrojí viďte?" Ptala se Harryho teta.

,,Této, ty něco o tom víš?" Ptal se překvapeně Harry .

,,Moc ne, jenom co mám z televize a něco od lidí v Kvikálkově." Řekla Harryho teta a dodala.

,,Ale chodíte bez francouzských holí a dobře jako by jste ty nohy měl zdravé." Řekl směr George.

,,Jak kdy, jak kdy. Občas se palci stýská po svých kamarádech a bouřky my vadí také a do kopce lezu jenom když musím a ještě o holi, kterou mi koupil taťka. Ale díky panu doktorovi, mohu jinak běhat a skákat jak se mi zachce." Řekl George a otevřel přihrádku ve dveřích vozu na jeho vozu kde měl vycházkovou hůl.

,,Ale stále jste na tom lépe než někteří lidé s tou nemocí." Řekla Harryho teta.

,,Vy někoho s RSčkem znáte?" Ptal se Georg překvapeně.

,,No ano, ale Harry a Dudley jí musí znát také. Jejich bývalá třídní z primární školy, co je měla v první třídě má tu nemoc také, ale skončila špatně. Posledně jsem slyšela, že z ní ležák. Asi má špatné doktory." Řekla Harryho tety.

,,Z paní učitelky Jelottonové je ležák, mami, to si děláš ze mě psinu?" Ptal se Dudley, který neměl ani o tom páru.

,,Ano chudák ženská, měla nejprve nějakou prej ošklivou chřipku a pak jí umřel při bouračce syn a manžel a pak jí nakonec postihlo toto. Teď je v nějakém zařízení pro takové případy poblíž Reddingu, co já se doslechla." Řekla Harryho teta.

,,Přitom byla docela milá." Mínil smutně Harry.

,,Očividně z počátku se nemohli doktoři dohodnout co její a ona pak přestala náhle chodit a pak se ani nezvedla a zůstala upoutaná na postel. Tady George musí mít kliku, že dostal pořádné doktory a ne nějakého felčara druhé kategorie. I když Londýnská královská má vynikající pověst, vždyť doktoři vocať se starají o britskou královskou rodinu a narodil se tam princ Williem a Harry." Řekla teta Petunie.

,,Jo malý princové ty jsem sem tam potkal v kantýně. Princ Harry by mohl projít jako náš mladší bráška je zrzavý jak lišák." Zasmál se George.

,,He ty jsi potkal?" Ptal se Harry udiveně.

,,Pravidelná kontrola královských zoubku Harry Pottere bych řekl, byl účel návštěvy, ale ti dva jsou až na svojí královskou krev úplně normální." Ušklíbl se Georg a dodal.

,,Jo doktoři a léčitelé jsou občas stejná líná pakáž kdekoliv na světě, pokud se správně nezaplatí. Hippokratova přísaha už jim je trochu v dnešní době cizí. Sám vím, že moje štěstí být celkem zdráv nemusí trvat na věky a pravděpodobně nepřežiji mé bratry. Ale já tak dlouholetý jako Brumbál, nebo Dože či tetička Muriel nechci být, ten život pak už za nic nestojí." Řekl George.

,,Všem už k posledku hrabalo děsně na majáček." Dodal.

,,Tetička Muriel?" Ptal se Dudley.

,,Prateta mojí matky a praprateta mne, přeloženo sestra mého pradědy. Ročník 1891 zemřela před pár týdny, ale bohudík, protože už mě srala a myslím krom mamky všechny, tou svojí buzerací." Řekl George.

,,Stosdum!" Křikla překvapeně Harryho teta.

,,Jo to jí bylo v lednu tohoto roku." Řekl George.

,,To musela zažít obě světové války a ty vaše kouzelnické konflikty, ne?" Řekla teta Harryho.

,,Jo zažila toho až příliš, až jí to vlezlo na maják." Prohlásil kupodivu Harry.

,,Pravda, ale divím se, že to říkáš i ty Harry." Podíval se Goerge do zpětného zrcátka.

,,Kdo urazí Ginny, urazí tím pádem i mne." Řekl Harry jednoduše.

,,Takových je nás víc Pottere." Mínil George.

,,Hm to musela být rekordmanka." Řekl Dudley.

Nad tím se Harry a George rozesmáli na plné pecky, div George nevletěl do hejna holubů v oblacích.

,,Jsou i starší kouzelnici, třeba kolik myslíš, že bylo Brumbálovi, když zemřel." Řekl Harry.

,,Devadesát, vypadala dost staře." Řekl Dudley.

,,Tak to mu bylo když mému otci bylo 12 let, Dudley a tvoje drahá maminka jistě vymetala tancovačky." Řekl Harry.

,,Ehm počkej v roce 72! To muselo být proboha 116! Jak mohl tak starý být tak vitální?!" Ptala se poplašeně Harryho teta.

,,Kouzelníci a čarodějky jsou dost dlouhověký, asi to způsobuje naše magická moc, ale nikdo to přesně neví. Brumbál však nebyl žádné velké číslo co se týče dlouhověkosti. Když si odmyslím Flamela a jeho ženu, kteří si přilepšovali lektvarem, tak nejdéle žil podle všeho Armando Dippet, který se dožil 356 let a z žen Popertýna Pýtrová se svými 303 lety. Já bych tak dlouhý život nechtěl mít." Mínil George.

,,Tři století?!" Řekl udiveně Dudley a trochu se bál, že Abi bude žít mnohem déle než on.

,,Nelamte se s tím hlavu. Dnešní kouzelnici se zpravidla dožívají okolo 100 až 110 let, jako někteří ne kouzelnici, zas tak dlouhověcí nejsme jako v té historii." Zasmál se George.

,,I tak když si vezmu mojí maminku a babičku nehledě na tátu, je to moc." Řekla s povzdechem Harryho teta.

,,Teto co jsem tě chtěl zeptat, když jsem byl v Halle, tak mi pan páter Mosley řekl, že no moje babička byla poslední roky hodně vážně nemocná a pak prej umřela. Co to bylo?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Rakovina, našli jí to pozdě." Řekla Harryho teta.

Harry jenom pokýval hlavou.

,,Um Harry mohu se tě na něco zeptat?" Ptal se Dudley.

Do toho skočil George.

,,Promiňte vážení, ale teď udělám trochu prudší zatáčku nad Adeburry, tak aby jste se nelekli."

,,To už jsme nad Addeburry?!" Řekla překvapeně Harryho teta.

,,Jo." Řekl Georg a zatočil prudce doprava.

,,Jak víte vůbec kde jste?" Ptala se Harryho teta George.

,,Tady to ještě znám, protože sem jezdil s námi táta pro materiál, když opravovalo Doupě, náš domov, ale teď bych se měl podívat do mapy."

Zmáčkl růžové tlačítko a z přihrádky mezi ním a Harryho tetou vyjela na mapa napnula se jako plachta. George na ní poklepal hůlkou a řekl ,,Doveď mě do Godrikova dolu."

Na mapě se udělala čára až k tečce jménem Godrickův důl a mapa se zase zasunula zpět. Však na palubní desce se oddělila část, kde bylo původně autorádio a vysunulo se k George. Tam Dudley uviděl podivný kompas, který hlásil i vzdálenost tím směrem kam má George jet.

,,Co to je?" Ptal se Dudley.

Však neodpověděl mu George, ale Harry.

,,Kouzelnický navigační systém Šíp, ale jak ho George dostal do auta je mi záhadou. To je dělané pro košťata." Řekl podmračeně Harry.

,,Trochu jsem jsem opil Silničku mudlovskou Metaxou a ten mi to hezky vyzvonil jak na to a ostatní zvládli moje šikovné ručičky Harry." Zasmál se George.

,,Aha, někdy si pořádný zmetek Georgi." Řekl Harry.

,,Jo co jsi ty Harry, převrátil si Ministerstvo kouzel jejím majestátem královnou na hlavu a nechal zpívat koledy." Řekl Georg.

,,Pravda, ale bylo to třeba, to jejich šnečí chování trvalo už moc dlouho." Řekl Harry.

Nad tím Georg jenom pokrčil rameny.

Za pár minut na to už letěli nad Cardifem a byl krásně vidět Bristolský záliv, že se Dudley koukal z okýnka a úplně zapomněl na co se chtěl Harryho zeptat.

,,To je ten Godrikův důl ve Walesu?"Ptal se Dudley.

,,Spíš na hranici mezi Walesem a Herefordshirem, nejbližší větší město je Leominster." Vysvětlila mu mamka.

,,Této tys někdy v Godrikově dole byla?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Ano na svatbě tvých rodičů Harry. No je to hezká malá staroanglická vesnička." Řekla Harryho teta.

,,Dobře vím, že je má dlouhé historické kořeny, ale překvapuje mě tvá účast této na svatbě mých rodičů." Řekl Harry.

,,No byla jsem tam sama, protože Vernon bohudík byl ně nějakém mezinárodním kongresu ohledně vrtaček a byl mimo zem a tak jsem jela tam s rodiči. Vlastně nás tenkrát někdo vezl, už nevím kdo, ale myslím, že to byl někdo z kamarádů tvého otce." Řekla Harryho teta.

,,Hm kdo by to mohl být. Remus ne, ten si nikdy řídičák nepořídil a jistě nebyl tak bláhový, aby jezdil na černo, Sirius jezdil jenom na motorce…" Přemýšlel Harry nahlas.

,,Ne tvůj kmotr to nebyl Harry, ale nějaký Petr, měl takově ledové modré auto značku jsem si nezapamatovala." Řekla Harryho teta.

,,Červíček ?!" Ptal se překvapeně jako Harry tak George.

,,Červíček? Ne ten se jmenoval ten chlap Petr Pettigrew a měl děsný předkus a příšerný účes. Máma ho chtěla za jízdy ostříhat." Řekla Harryho teta.

Nad tím se Harry dokonce zasmál. Očividně ohledně červa budou stránky tak trochu doplněny.

,,Sice tohle se matce nepovedlo, tedy ho ostříhat, ale jinak se choval celkem slušně, ale myslím, že měla v tom prsty Lily. Dokonce pomáhal mi dostat mamku do kostela. Už byla slabá. Ta jeho prťavá výška měla výhodu nemusel se krčit, když mi s matkou pomáhal." Uchechtla se Harryho teta.

,,Že by přece jenom něco dobrého stihl za ten svůj život udělat?" Řekl ironicky Georg.

,,Harry kdy se vůbec tvoji rodiče brali?" Ptal se Dudley. Než stačil cokoliv říct Harry, tak odpověděla Harryho teta.

,,Prvního dubna 1979, na apríla, podle toho bylo také počasí, ráno pršelo v poledne svítilo slunko a odpoledne byla bouřka. Otec říkal, že budou mít fakt bouřlivé manželství."

,,V tom datu měl jistě prsty táta." Řekl Harry.

,,To asi ano a tvá maminka ve výběru hostů, jinak by tam nebyl také náš soused Severus Snapa. I když po slavnostním obědě se jak si vypařil nebo jak tomu vy říkáte přemístil pryč." Řekla Harryho teta.

,,Překvapující, že tam šel." Řekl Harry.

,,Snape?" Ptal se překvapeně George.

,,Jo Georgi, Severus Snape, já ti asi ještě neříkal, ale ten lektvarový sliz ze sklepení byl kamarád mojí maminky a kupodivu trochu mě i chránil před tím hadem, jestli to mohu říct. Nehledě, že přes něj a jeho testament jsem dostal do držení barák po prarodičích Evansových a i ten jeho rodný." Řekl Harry.

,,Jak se mohl dostat k baráčku po babičce a dědovi?" Ptal se Dudley.

,,To je tak milí Dudley, já se své rodině po smrti maminky odcizila a s tátou do jeho smrti nemluvila. Moc mě to mrzí. Však náš soused Severus Snape, na rozdíl ode mě pomáhal, když měl čas mému otci s údržbou domu. Otec se mu jak se zdá královsky odvděčil a přenechal mu můj rodný baráček. No on ho pak přepsal před svou smrtí na Harryho, protože věděl, že Lily syn. To je celý." Řekla Harryho teta.

George zamyšleně poslouchal. Očividně osoba Severuse Snapa byla složitější než si kdy on nebo Fred mysleli.

,,Tak to jsi v balíku Harry." Řekl Dudley.

,,Kde že, maminčin a tety rodný baráček má hrozné rozvody vody a celkově by potřeboval opravit. Snape asi poslední tři roky moc ten barák nesáhl, protože neměl čas. Jeho vlastní dům Godrikově dole je ruina. Díra ve zdi a střeše Jenom kouzla drží vlhkost od toho baráku dál. Žádná sláva polní tráva. Grimouldovo náměstí 12 jsem musel také opravit, protože do něj při větším dešti teklo. Nic extra jako dědictví a opravy těch třech domů by mi vyprázdnili zbytek, co mám v trezoru a to si teď nemohu dovolit. Musel jsem zaplatit těm skřetům od Gringottů škodu, kterou jsem způsobil, když jsem tam vnikl kvůli tomu poháru Helgy z Mrzimoru v trezoru Lestrengru." Řekl Harry.

,,Jo něco jsem slyšel od Abi, že jsi vykradl z přáteli kouzelnickou banku, proč to Harry?" Ptal se Dudley.

,,No ten hadixicht Voldemort se chtěl stát nesmrtelným a tak rozdělil černou magii svojí duši a ukryl jí do různých předmětů, které byly pak nazývány vitealy. No našim úkolem po Brumbálově smrti se stalo najít ty zbylé, které už on nenašel a zničit je. Proto jsme nešli do posledního ročníku Bradavic a proto jsme vyloupili tak slavně tu banku. On ten pohár byl viteálem a ten zmrd ho ukryl jako mafián do trezoru." Řekl Harry co nejvíce jednoduše.

,,Aha a to jste pak ho rozbili nebo jak, když jste ho měli zničit?" Ptal se Dudley.

,,Ne tak lehce to nešlo, zase musela být použita černá magie. No třebas jed baziliška, zložár a smrtící kletba, to bylo na odpad učinné. Nebo byl na něho účinný i meč Godrika Nebelvíra v ruce Nevilla, ale to asi kvůli tomu, že vstřebal jed baziliška v druháku, když jsem sekl toho hada rovno do patra jeho tlamy." Ukázal názorně Harry na jeho vlastním patře za zuby.

Dudley pokl. Bratranec očividně měl pro strach uděláno, když si troufal na takové věci.

,,Harry ale co chceš s těmi baráky jako dělat, aby ti to nespadlo na hlavu?" Ptal se George, kterému se vyjasnili některé věci ohledně jeho brášky a jeho dobrodružství s Grinngotskou bankou a drakem. To museli být Lestrengrovi být doslova fialový vzteky, když jim Harry a spol. zničili trezor. Zůstali bez peněz!

,,No já nevím, protože nemám k těm domům skoro žádný vztah krom Grimouldova náměstí 12. Na rozdíl od Siriuse se mi totiž líbil a ani nevím proč, ale je to tak. Mě vždy se líbili stavby s Gregoriánské doby s těmi vysokými stropy a dalšími prvky Georgi." Pokrčil rameny Harry.

,,No tak to třeba prodej Harry, dnes je mnoho kouzelníků bez domova a bydlí u příbuzných. Smrtijedi pálili kouzelnické domy jak se jim zlíbilo. Když si vezmu ten projekt té Malfoyovské zahrady, v té vilce můžou klidně bydlet dvě rodiny a potkají se tak jedině u vchodu, jak je to velké. A pak ten stavební projekt u Elly, tam má vyrůst kouzelnická komunita v podobě čtyř ulic na kraji toho města. Dokonce to má být pojmenováno Hůlkov nebo tak nějak." Řekl George.

,,Wau to ani nevím, jak to víš Georgi?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Malfoy o tom povídal, on totiž do toho investoval a tak trochu mě také k tomu přemluvil. Teď mám podíl v podobě 6 domů. Vlastníci mi budou chvilku platit určitou částku jako nájem krom toho bytu nad mým krámkem. Jo byty jsou dnes výhodný obchod, když je po nich velký zájem." Řekl George.

,,Aha, zajímavá investice a Malfoy je dobrá realitka, ale myslím, že má také v tom prsty Seamus. Ten se u Follyho také ledacos doví, takže to dále vede několika směry a Malfoy je mezi nimi." Řekl Harry.

,,Jo už je to trochu pavouk jako Horácio Křiklan. Kdybych byl chrabrý jako ty, tak bych řekl Malfoyi o očí, že je druhý Křiklan když si spřádá sítě kontaktů." Řekl George.

,,No myslím, že ten by se ani moc nezlobil, jenom by řekl, že rozhodně nemá v plánu být na stáří otýlý jako koule. Křiklan svojí tloušťkou se mu myslím trochu hnusí." Řekl Harry.

,,Hezká slova Pottere. Ale jak vůbec ty domky hlídáš?" Ptal se George.

,,Krátura mi je hlídá a větrá každý týden. Jinak bych to nestíhal a také chci mít trochu volna." Řekl Harry.

,,No jo, když ti přestal vařit." Řekl George.

,,Já ho v podstatě nepotřebuji, ale na tohle se mi hodí. A když už u mě chtěl zůstat, tak přece ho jen tak neodkopnu. Na rozdíl od Siriuse mám docela teď Kráturu rád, podobně jako jsem rád Dobbyho. Jenom dvakrát nemusím Winky, protože to je ožralka." Řekl Harry.

,,Stále se té závislosti na rumu nezbavila?" Ptal se smutně George.

,,Ne a od Dobbyho smrti se to snad podle Hermiony snad dokonce zhoršilo." Řekl Harry.

,,Ach jo, ta skřítka se narodila pod špatnou hvězdou." Řekl s povzdechem George.

,,Asi tak." Řekl Harry.

,,No tak i tak, něco do budoucna bejt tebou Harry bych s těmi domy podnikl. Jinak se držte už jsme nad Godrikovým dolem vážení a budeme přistávat." Řekl George.

V pravotočivé zatáčce za Godrikovým dolem přistáli a George musel kousek popojet, aby se otočil a vjel do Godrikova dolu.

Podle značení ve vesnici dojeli k hřbitovu a zastavili. Hřbitov byl hned za kostelem, takže museli obejít kostel, aby se tam dostali. Harry a Dudley vzali každý tři věnečky a ostatní nechali v kufru auta. Harry věděl kde leží hroby jeho rodičů je vedl.

,,Tak tady to je. Nazdar tati a mami." Řekl Harry nad jedním hrobem.

Byl na něm společný náhrobek s andělem.

,,Hm já tu jednou byl, ale to jsem byl malý a vypadlo to jinak." Řekl George.

,,To máš pravdu, po bitvě jsem se to zde nechal trochu přestavit, protože sem Brumbál dal příšerný nápis ,,Posledním nepřítelem, kterým porazíme bude smrt." Mě se nelíbil a tak jsem nechal udělat nový náhrobek pro mé rodiče.

,,Zůstanou navždy ve vzpomínkách pro nejbližší, které nikdy neodejdou" mi připadalo mnohem lepší pro mé rodiče.

,,Jo Brumbál a ty jeho kreténské nápady." Protočil oči George.

,, Ano další z jeho pověstných nápadů viz pohádka." Řekl Harry a několikrát máchl hůlkou, aby zmizelo z hrobu spadané listí.

,,No ale i ten anděl je trochu jiný, ten starý měl přece v ruce něco jiného ne?" Ptal se George a lovil vzpomínky na ten výlet sem před 11 lety.

,,Ano dal jsem sem přidělat lucernu, ono tu nebylo místo pro svíčku. Vždy mi zhasly a tak jsem nechal předělat anděla tak , aby držel lucernu. Aby tu bylo místo pro světlo a ne jenom tmu. Také jsem vyměnit obklad ze žuly na mramor. Sice mě to trochu stálo, ale přece jenom jeto poslední místo odpočinku mých rodičů, takže je pro mě pochopitelné, že to tu nenechám v háji." Řekl Harry.

,,Moc pěkný Harry, děkuji, že si mě na toto místo vzal. Tvá praktická stránka se nezapře." Řekla Harryho teta.

,,Děkuji teto, za kompliment." Řekl Harry.

,,Ehm teto, já ještě tu mám někoho, komu chci dát věnec na hrob. Nevadí, když se na chvíli vzdálím?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Ne." Řekla a zkroutila hlavou Harryho teta.

Harry odešel, ale Georgi to nedalo a šel potichu za ním. Došel k hrobu, který on rozhodně neznal.

,,Tak nakonec přišli." Řekl k tomu hrobu a byl vidět na jeho obličeji úsměv.

Pak stejně jako u jeho rodičů ten hrob uklidil hůlkou a položil na něho věneček a odešel znovu k svým příbuzným. George byl zvědav komu šel k hrobu Harry a tak se podíval na nápis na náhrobku a byl v šoku.

Tam totiž stálo.

,,Zde leží věrný přítel a kamarád Lilly Evansové – Potterové a neodvážnější člověk Zmijozelské koleje a profesor Severus Tobias Snape 9. 1.1960 až 2. 4. 1998. Navždy přítelem spanilé lilie."

Jak je tohle možné, přece Snape má hrob jako bradavický profesor v Prasinkách ne? Pomyslel si George.

Myšlenkách ponořen odešel zpět k nim a vymluvil se na prohlížení kostela.

Pak když poprosila Harryho teta a Dudley je trochu nechali o samotě, tak Harry a George nastoupili do vozu sami.

,,Harry promiň, že jsem tě předtím sledoval, ale jak to, že Snape má hrob tady, vždyť ho má také v Prasinkách?" Ptal se ho.

,,Tudle, ten je prázdný. Když mne předvolali k jeho testamentu, tak tam výslovně stálo, že chce být pohřben v Godrikově dole. Takže jsem se s profesorkou McGonagolovou dohodl, že hrob necháme otevřít a přesuneme ho do volného hrobu někoho z mé rodiny, který nakonec zemřel v zámoří a pohřbíme ho tam. Jenom jsem mu splnil přání, být zde na blízku a přitom ve stínu u mé maminky, to je vše. Nemyslím, že by stál o ten pompézní hrob v Prasinkách hned vedle nové hrobky Abuse Brumbála. On vyšel z prostých poměrů a chtěl být i tak uložen Georgi. Na pompéznost si on nikdy nepotrpěl." Řekl Harry.

Georg jenom pokýval hlavou.

,,Ale kromě mě a tebe a Minervy McGonagolové to nikdo neví, takže vlastně má Severus Snape dva hroby. Tak jako měl dva životy." Zasmál se Harry.

Do vozu po pár minutách nastoupila i Harryho teta a Dudley a tak se George mohl znovu rozjet. Za Godrikovým dolem vystoupal znovu do oblak.

Bez mapy dojel, až do Manchestru díky silnicím pod ním a tam nechal zase vysunout mapu a podle navigace Šíp dojel do Halle.

,,Ach domove jak se mi někdy po tobě stýskalo." Nadechla se šťastně Harryho tety, když přistáli na staré za fabrikou, která už byla další dobu zavřená.

Pak šli pěšky na místní hřbitov, který byl o kus novější než ten v Godrikově dole. Byl na okraji města a zhruba tak kilák od kostela.

Došli tam a zjistili, že na hřbitově nejsou sami. Přivítal je tam páter Mosley.

,,Pro pána Jána, já snad sním. Petunie a tady, jací dobří duchové to zařídili." Řekl a radostně si s ní podal ruku.

Harry si pomyslel, jo jistě Malfoy je dobrý duchař. Ten když něco zpacká, tak z toho vznikne svátost boží.

,,Pane Mosley vy ještě jste živ a zdráv, jaká to úleva." Řekla na pozdrav.

,,Harry, ty mladý muži, jak jsi dohnal svou tetu až sem. To je zázrak." Řekl a objal Harryho srdečně.

,,Já ne pane Mosley." Řekl Harry.

,,Ne to doopravdy ne. To já já sama chtěla. Uvědomila jsem si, že můj život stál za zlámané penny a Vernon nebyl zrovna to, co bych jako kdysi považovala za ideálního manžela a pak došlo jistému incidentu a já díky němu skončila v nemocnici. No to byla poslední kapka. Takže jsem v rozvodovém řízení. Doufám, že brzy budu zase Evansová, bude to pro mne lepší." Řekla Harryho teta.

,,Aha, také dobře jestli není vztah naplněn, tak ačkoliv jsem člověk církve, tak utrpení je mi proti srsti i v svazku manželském. A kdo jsou ti dva mladí pánové s vámi." Ptal se páter Mosley.

,,Ctihodný pane, tohle můj syn Dudley." Řekla Harryho teta.

,,Těší mě Dudley, že tě poznávám." Potřásl si pan páter s ním ruku a Dudley stále byl překvapený tímto cizím pro něho člověkem.

,,Já jsem George Weasley, pane, jenom dnes kamarádu Harrymu dělám šoféra." Řekl George.

,,Aha, ale nemáte náhodou sestru, myslím, že se to děvče jmenovala Ginny. Kde jí mladý Harry nechal tentokrát?" Ptal se pan Mosley.

,,Ginny tu byla?!" Ptal se George překvapeně.

,,Sorry Georgi, ale Ginny byla děsně zvědavá a chtěla vidět, kde vyrůstala moje mamka." Řekl s úsměvem Harry.

,,O tom ani sestřička necekla." Řekl dutě Georg.

,,Ach sestřička, takže jsem se nemýlil." Řekl pan páter Mosley.

,,Ginny je teď ve škole." Řekl Harry.

,,Ano jistě chápu, ale dnes se sem sjíždějí staří známí i tak." Řekl páter Mosley.

,,Staří známí?" Ptala se Petunie.

,,Ano a jací. Přece jenom Petunie vy jste tu byla naposled před x lety." Řekl pan páter Mosley a pak křikl do prostoru.

,,Draco pojď sem!"

Harrymu a Georgi spadla čelist. Křikl právě pan páter zrovna jméno Malfoye, nebo se přeslechli.

Mezi náhrobky se zjevil kupodivu Draco Malfoy v kostkované košili a manžestrákách na nohou tenisky, že vypadal úplně jako nekouzelník .

,,Pottere a Weasley co vy tu děláte a paní Dursleyová vy také?!" Ptal se překvapeně.

,,Spíš je otázka co ty tu děláš Malfoyi. Ty se také zjevuješ na neobvyklých místech." Řekl George.

Malfoy se poškrábal na zátylku, ale než stačil něco říct, tak odpověděl páter Mosley.

,,Draco tu má na starosti pár hrobů, víte on mu zde Snapovic kluk dal přes svůj testament tu povinnost se starat se o hrob jeho maminky a ještě o hrob někoho dalšího." Vysvětlil páter Mosley a dodal.

,,Je moc hodný mladý muž, už ho znám pár let, v létě tu býval u Snapovic kluka na návštěvě. Hlídal nám občas Marry." Řekl pan páter Mosley.

Harry a George měli kukadla dokořán. Ok něco jim ohledně Malfoye děsně uniklo.

Malfoy jenom vzdychl.

,,Ok profesor Snape mi dal povinnost se starat o hrob jeho mámy. Když už nic jiného tak mu dlužím, že jsem přežil tetičku Bellatrix. No Elieen Princová – Snapová byla z vážené kouzelnické rodiny, tak to není tak těžké přestát péči o její hrob." Řekl Draco Malfoy.

,,Ty mě děsíš Malfoy tím, že tu pobýváš v manžestrákách a košili na nohou tenisky." Řekl Georg.

,,No dovol jako bych pořád nosil hábity Weasley. Oblíkat se mohu snad jak chci. Počkejte tu, mě je bez bundy už děsná zima." Odběhl někam a vrátil se v trenčkotu s podšívkou.

,,Proč si ho sis tedy svlékal." Ptal se Harry.

,,Plel jsem záhonek na hrobě, a já v bylinkářských kouzlech nikdy nevynikal a matka mi jednou vyndala, že jsem jí s plevelem vyplel i měsíčky lékařské, tak jsem to dělal ručně. No přitom se hold člověk zapotí, tak jsem si trenčkot sundal a dal na pomník." Vysvětil Draco Malfoy.

,,No nebožka paní Snapvá se očividně má dobře, když se o její hrob někdo tak pečlivě stará." Řekla Harryho tety.

,,Ano Elieen má tu nejlepší péči." Řekl usměvavě pan páter Mosley.

,,Nechcete na čaj, až obhlídnete hroby samozřejmě." Řekl poté.

,,No když to pak stihneme do Prasinek." Řekl Harry a podíval se na George.

,,To jistě. Vždyť je teprve půl třetí Harry." Řekl George.

,,Tak tu nabídku přijímáme pane Mosley." Řekl Harry.

,,Výborně, Draco co ty?" Ptal se.

,,Pro mě za mě, pane Mosley." Pokrčil rameny Draco Malfoy.

,,Ehm čí je ten druhý hrob, co tu obhospodařuješ Malfoyi?" Ptal se po cestě k hrobu nevlastních prarodičů Harry.

,,Červíčka Pottere. S Severusem a mou matkou jsme nevěděli po tom vašem útoku na naše sídlo jsme kam s ním. Na Malfoy Manor jsme ho pohřbít nechtěli. Severus vymyslel to, že ho uložíme zde. Udělal takovou no anglický vtípek a nechal vykopat skřítky svého otce, kterého pak poslal jako dar nějaké škole medicíny, aby se mohli na něm studenti učit kosti a do hrobu uložil Červíčka. Prej si zmetek otce nezasloužil na rozdíl od Červíčka hrob." Řekl Draco.

,,Pettigrew je zde?" Ptal se Harry překvapeně. Už po několikáté.

,,Ano, ale na náhrobku je stále jméno Snapova otce. Děsná psina Pottere." Usmál se Draco Malfoy.

,,Jo láska až za hrob pro Poberty." Řekl ironicky Harry.

,,Trošku rouhání, ale Tobias si to zasloužil." Mínil páter Mosley.

,,Vy o tom víte, kdo v tom hrobě je?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Ano bohužel, očividně ten chlap se snažil bejt něco lepšího a špatně to dopadlo, ale stále má více práva na odpočinek než Tobias Snape." Řekl pater Mosley.

,,No takto může maminka na oněm světě mu to číro i tak ostříhat." Mínila Harryho teta.

,,Já zapomněl, že rádoby hrob Tobiase Snapa je hned vedle babičky a dědy, to je fakticky humor z márnice od Snapa." Uchechtl se Harry. Netušil, že v tom hrobě leží ten krysák!

,,Kde že, že byl nudný jako informační tabulka v nemocnici, páni i Snape dokázal být také jistým způsobem vtipný." Řekl Georg.

,,Spíš byl mistr sarkasmu a černého humoru." Řekli skoro ve stejný čas Harryho teta a Draco Malfoy.

,,Vlastně i Červíček má dva hroby, jeden je spíše pomníčkem jeho prvního života a je v jeho rodném Yorku, ale tam nebylo pro jeho pozůstatky místo, jelikož tam nedávno uložili jeho matku, takže vlastně má dva hroby jako Severus Snape." Řekl Draco Malfoy.

,,Ehm jak ty o tom víš?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Moje bývalá šéfová Pottere." Řekl Draco Malfoy.

,,Ach jo." Povzdychl si Harry.

,,Hele Pottere, ty máš klíčky od domu, kde vyrůstala tvoje matka a kde bydlel poté profesor Snape viď ano?" Ptal se Draco Malfoy.

,,Ano, proč se ptáš?" Ptal se Harry.

,,No já si tam naposled něco zapomněl, mohl byt mi ten barák otevřít já bych si tu věc rád vzal zpět. Není to nic zas tak cenného, ale pro mě to hodnotu má." Řekl rozpačitě Draco Malfoy.

,,Ehm dobrá, když mi řekneš co to je." Řekl Harry.

,,Rybářský prut." Pípl Draco Malfoy.

,,Rybářský prut?" Ptal se George.

,,No …" Draco se dál nedostal, protože odpověděl páter Mosley.

,,Snapovic kluk, ten pan Pettigrew a tady Draco chodili zde pár lety na ryby. Já se divil, že vůbec něco chytli. Však mne přinesli pár ryb také. Bylo to jako pečené dobré a pošmákla si na tom celá rodina."

,,Rybaření! Rybaření se Snapem! Rybaření se Snapem a Červíčekem?!" Ptal se vykolejeně George.

,,Hej mne to bavilo Weasley." Řekl Draco a zastavil se.

,,Jo ty jsi fakt překvápko Malfoyi. Jo jsme tu, Georgi a Dudley, stůjte." Řekl Harry.

,,Ano jsme tu." Řekla tiše Harryho teta.

Stály před menší řadou hrobů, kde všude bylo napsáno Evans nebo Evansovi, podle toho kolik rodinných příslušníků tam bylo pohřbeno.

,,Těch hrobů jeho zde nějak hodně." Ozval se Dudley.

,,To je tím mladý pane Dudley, že odtud rodina Evansů pochází, je zde jedna z nejstarších. Tento hřbitov byl založen roku 1702 a to už zde byli Evansovi, ale pár hrobů bylo také na starém hřbitově za kaplí." Vysvětlil pan Mosley.

,,Ach ano, tedy je babička Joselin a děda Norman. No tady jsou moje rodiče Iris a Harry, je hezké, že mohli spočinout vedle sebe." Řekla Harryho teta.

,,Je překvapivé, že zde jsou i Severuse Snapa rodiče." Mínil Draco Malfoy.

,,No tenkrát zařídil pan Evans milý Draco. Měl zlaté srdce." Řekl pan páter Mosley.

,, Jo kořeny se rozcházejí a zase scházejí." Řekla teta Harryho.

,,Co tím myslíš mami." Ptal se Dudley a měl přímo svatou úctu před tím náhrobkem své babičky a dědi.

,,Petunie tím myslí následující a překvapuje mne, že má tak dlouhou paměť. Ten dům jenž obývala rodina Snapova, původně patřil rodině Evansových a žil tam bratr pana Evanse Christopher a jeho žena Clara, ale ti se rozhodli odjet do nového světa tedy do Ameriky v roce 50 a tak ten dům opustili. Harry Evans pak ten dům prodal právě Tobiasi, když ten se tu s Elieen ocitl v roce 58. Bohužel Christopher a Clára když se chtěli s dětmi vrátit zpět do vlasti, za zahynuli při leteckém neštěstí. Byla to tragédie, jelikož na širém moři nenašli ani jejich těla." Vyprávěl pan páter Mosley.

Dudley jenom sklonil hlavu.

,,Severus Snape nevím jestli to věděl či ne, byl ještě maličký, když se to v 62 stalo, ale v podstatě spojil zpět, co kdysi patřilo pod jedno jméno." Dodal smutně pan Mosley, zatímco Harry a Petunie společně usměrnili krásu hrobů a dali ne ně věnce s květinami.

,,Hele Pottere, použij na ty věnce lepící kouzla, tady je větrno jako na Severní věži v Bradavicích." Řekl Draco Malfoy.

,,Aha dík, zdejší povětrnostní podmínky mi nic neříkají." Řekl Harry.

Pak se s některými zde ležícími rozloučili a šli zase ze hřbitova pryč.

Šli ulicí mířící k faře a zastavili se před domem s lososovou trochu oprýskanou omítkou.

,,Jo domove, ty ses vůbec nezměnil." Řekla Harryho teta.

,,A to má tři ložnice?" Ptal se nad tím baráčkem Dudley.

,,Ano, ale jeden je vlastně přestavěná půda Dudley." Řekla Harryho teta.

Harry otevřel dveře a všichni vešli. Však nejvíce kupředu šel Draco Malfoy a rovnou po schodech na horu do patra.

,,Hm ten se tu tedy vyzná." Řekl George.

Za chvíli byl zpět s ruksakem podlouhlého tvaru zpět.

,,Díky Pottere." Řekl s úsměvem.

Harry nad tím máchl rukou. Netušil, že zrovna Draco Malfoy má takové divné hobby v podobě rybaření. No což, když on rád vaří a George jezdí na koni, tak proč zrovna ten Zmijozel se nemohl ohánět udicí místo hůlky.

,,Ty knihy tu rozhodně nebyly až ke stropu." Řekla zamračeně Harryho teta.

,,Ne ty jsou Severuse Snapa, tohle je jeho osobní sbírka, v tom svém domě a v Bradavicích to fakticky nemohl mít, tam by to došlo k úhoně." Mínil Draco Malfoy a vzal jednu z police.

,,Některé jsou dost vzácné co já vím, některé dokonce prvotisky. Nakládej s tím opatrně Pottere." Dodal.

,,Já tomuhle nehovím Malfoy, ale až bude mít Hermiona čas, tak bych jí vzal sem, ta si knížek váží víc než-li já. Nechal jsem jí přebrat to co bylo na Grimouldově náměstí a kupodivu vyhodila jenom deset knížek a deset jich prodala, jelikož tam byly dvakrát." Pokrčil rameny Harry.

,,Lépe Grangerová než ty Pottere. Tohle vysoká magie, lektvary a různé jiné odvětví magie." Řekl Draco Malfoy.

,,Jo středověká beletrie mezi ním jako Don Chihote de la Mancha." Prohlédla si některé knížky i Harryho teta.

,,Jo měl staré knížky moc rád." Řekl Draco a málem vakem na prut narazil do starého lustru.

,,Pojďte na čaj, zde je studeno ze vzpomínek." Řekl pan Mosley.

,,Pottere, občas tu zatop, ať sem nejde plíseň." Řekl Draco Malfoy.

,,To můžu udělat." Ušklíbl se Harry.

Následně šli tedy na čaj k panu Mosleymu na faru.

Ten je zavedl už na Harrymu známé místo a to do obývací lodžie. Dudley se zde trochu nesvůj rozhlížel. Připadal si jako v Alence v říši divů. Za těch pár dní se dověděl tolik o rodině své mámy jako za celý život.

,,Já fakt nemůžu Malfoyi, tebe vidět v tomhle úboru, je děsný nezvyk, že ty to máš půjčený." Řekl po chvíli trapného ticha Georg.

,,Ne, to je moje, fakt, nekoukej na mne Weasley jako na mozkomora, ale já tohle občas nosím. Pravda no ne do kouzelnického světa, ale spíš doma a když jsem byl zde v Halle. Hábity mají svoje vady ohledně větru a zimy. Neřeknu jaký, je tu madam Dursleyová." Řekl Draco Malfoy.

,,Ale přece jsi čistokrevný kouzelník." Řekl Georg.

,,Merline ty též Weasley, ale jsme skoro nepotřebuji jenom hábit a kalhoty i klidně tepláky nosím také. Nejsem Albus Brumbál u Morgany." Řekl Draco Malfoy a sundal si trenčkot.

George spolkl pilulku pravdy, že Malfoy má i obyčejnější oblečení a je vzhledem k věku normální.

,,Georgi věci se mění." Pokrčil rameny Harry.

,,Jo ale v sídle byl v hábitu, když jsem tě viděl naposled před týdnem." Prohlásil George.

,,Jo ale to jsem měl obchodní jednání se zástupcem Olivera Wooda a Clarencem ohledně projektu u Elly. Nenapochoduji jim tam přece v teplákovce. To slušný obchodník nedělá." Řekl Draco Malfoy a protočil oči.

Do toho přišel pater Mosley s čajovým servisem.

,,Musím říct, že je hezké vás tu mít pohromadě." Řekl kdy jim podával čaj.

,,Jo náhody ději neustále" Řekla Harryho teta.

,,Někdy nezáměrně." Ušklíbl se směr Malfoye Harry.

,,Asi tak, ale když už tu si Harry a vy mladý pane Dudley, tak bych vám mohl něco předat po vašem dědečkovi, co ještě u mě uschoval. Já na to při první a druhé návštěvě Harryho zapomněl. To víte, ani má paměť už není stříbrným klenotem." Řekl páter Mosley a přešel zase k knihovně a vyndal dvě omšelé knížky v černém obalu.

,,Není žádná extra cennost, ale Harry Evans to považoval za velkou věc, které si nesmírně vážil a kde kdo mu jí záviděl." Řekl pan Mosley a jednu knížku Dudleymu a druhou Harrymu.

,,Na přelomu století prapraděd pan Evans jménem Jakob si nechal vytisknout rodinou kroniku jeho rodu. Nedávno jsem to pročítal a první Evansovi sem přišli v roce 1591 a asi zde byli nejstarší rodina v kraji. Přeji dobré počtení." Řekl páter Mosley.

,,Děkuji." Řekl trochu překvapeně Harry, že toto dostává ačkoliv jeho maminka tak úplně Evansová nebyla.

,,Za málo." Řekl páter Mosley.

,,Já také děkuji, očividně jak rodina mého otce tak rodina mé maminky má tak dlouhé kořeny, o kterých jsem vůbec nevěděl, že je to celé pro mne velké dobrodružství." Řekl Dudley.

Harry otevřel knížku na první stránce a tam bylo hezky napsáno.

,,Ne krev dělá rodinu, ale lidé jenž jí utvářejí a tvoří jí jako klas pšenice."

,,Hezké heslo." Řekl Harry tiše.

,,Páni první Evans se jmenoval jako já." Řekl udiveně Dudley.

,,Asi nebyl první Evans mladý muži, ale první co zde bydlel v Halle." Řekl páter Mosley.

,,Aha." Řekl Dudley.

,,Dobrá, ale i tak, tak dlouhou historii v rodině někdo jen tak nemá." Řekl Dudley.

,,To zajisté ano, i když nevím jak to je u vás kouzelníků." Řekl páter Mosley a podíval se na George, Harryho a Draca.

,,Jo já to ani nevím, abych to popravdě řekl. Já se o to nikdy nezajímal." Pokrčil rameny George.

,,No moje rodina je asi hodně stará, ale přesně to nevím." Řekl Harry.

,,No jo, my asi máme kořeny stejně ve Francii někde hluboko ve středověku, ale myslím, že první Malfoy zde na anglické půdě byl někdy okolo roku 1400, přesně to nevím, jenom si pamatuji jeho křestní jméno Armand a tím to hasne." Řekl otráveně Draco, ale dodal.

,,Možná však ty Dudley Dursley bys nemusel mít takový problém se starým Rucornem, když máš tak hluboké kořeny v historii. Sice jsi ne kouzelník, ale očividně Evansovi jsou žádní malý páni, když máte kroniku i s rodinným znakem." Řekl Draco.

,,Rodinný znak?" Ptala se Petunie.

,,Mohu mít tu kroniku Pottere na chviličku?" Ptal se Draco.

Harry mu jí podal.

,,No když má nějaká rodina heslo nebo rodinné motto, tak jako u mne a rodiny mé matky, tak nemůžou být žádné nicky. Klas by napovídal zemědělskou činnost v rodině a dost možná i nějaký statek a půdu k tomu patřící. A tady to máme." Listoval Draco Malfoy rychle knihouou, až na něco narazil.

,,Tady je rodinný znak s tím klasem a pod ním jméno Jakoba Evanse, asi dost používané jméno v té vaší rodině." Řekl Draco.

,,A u jeho otce je dokonce napsáno černém na bílem, že byl pánem velkostatku poblíž Halle u břehů Merseyside." Řekl Draco a listoval dál.

,,No čím dál lepší ti Evansovi , dokonce jsem našel lenního pána nějakého šlechtice Warringtonu. Tudle nic, ale spíše zobanec, ten Evans." Řekl Draco.

,,No tady je dokonce latina, že já jsem na to sral, tohle stará angličtina, to nepřečtu." Řekl trochu smutně Draco a podal znovu knížku Harrymu, který na něho vykuleně čuměl.

,,Mám definitivně rozhodnuto, vrátím se ke svému dívčímu jménu." Řekla Harryho teta.

Dudley si žmoulal ret a vzpomenul co si myslel, když otec matce ublížil. Co už ho dělalo Dursley, krom jeho otce? Nic, nic, nic. Nehledě, že ho nelákalo být synem někoho, kdo má jisto jistě dost aby skončil na dekádu ve vězení.

,,A já si změním jméno na Evanse též. Nechci být Dursley." Řekl Dudley a všechny překvapil.

,,Dudley?" Ptala se překvapeně jeho máma.

,,Mami, když tě otec zmlátil a já se o tom dozvěděl, tak jsem měl takovou zlost něho, že jsem si najednou přál být někdo jiný. Nechtěl jsem být Dursley. No jsem dospělý a teď vidím, že by tato rodina tebou vymřela a celá tahle krásná historie statečných a velice zajímavých lidí, jako byla například děda a babička už byla jenom pomníčkem. To nechci. Takže si změním jméno, až budeme mít s Abi svatbu a otec ať si trhne levou zadní." Řekl Dudley.

Petunie na svého syna doslova do písmene zírala jako z jara.

,,Wau." Řekl nad těmi slovy Harry. Dudley byl čím dál překvapující stvoření pro Harryho.

,,No myslím, že by to po úřední stránce šlo." Řekl zamyšleně Draco Malfoy.

,,Tvůj dědeček by mladý pane Dursley, zatím, byl moc pyšný." Řekl s radostnými jiskřičkami pan páter Mosley, ale dodal.

,,Slyšel jsem něco o nějaké svatbě."

Přidáno 20.9.2019


	13. Kapitola - 13 -Otec a syn

**Kapitola 13 – Otec a syn**

Arthur si to razil po práci ještě na návštěvu k Percymu do nemocnice. Jeho syn tam už byl 15 dní a asi tam ještě nějaký čas pobude, podle těch doktorů. No když tam byl George, také ho nepustili, ale až po 16 dnech no vzhledem k zraněním, která Percy utrpěl, tak Arthurovi bylo od začátku jasný, že tak rychle venku z toho Percy nebude. Jo tento rok byl skutečně náročný pro jeho nervy. Nikdy předtím totiž nezažil, aby všechny jeho děti pobývaly v nemocnici. Nehledě, že přišel o syna. Ztrátu George a Percyho by už asi nepřežil nervově a skončil asi jako troska úplně. Bylo rozhodně velice vhodné, že George si našel zde jak přítelkyni tak známé a tím pádem byl dobře informován i on co se týče Percyho. Hlavně, aby se teď postavilo Mungo na nohy nebo rovnu postavili novou kouzelnickou nemocnici. Ne vše dokážou léčit ne kouzelníci u kouzelníků a být závislý na pomoci ostatních států je z dlouhodobého hlediska dost šeredná záležitost.

Jelikož šel na návštěvu tak Percymu přinesl něco na čtení, aby se tu během pobytu nenudil. No od Molly, ještě nesl Percymu teplejší ponožky, aby ho nestudily nohy. Ohlásil se na recepci oddělení, kdy byl Percy, tak jak to tu bylo zvykem. Bylo to oddělení následné péče a už ne intenzivní oddělení, kde byl Percy předtím, když mu ještě nebylo zdaleka dobře. Díky proříznuté hubě George, dostal samostatný pokoj i s tím luxusem svojí vlastní koupelny a televize, tedy jak řekl Harry nadstandard. Od Harryho se také dověděl, že ten nadstandard se platí a že to Percymu platí George, což Arthur skoro oplakal. On totiž zpočátku měl pochybnosti ohledně dvojčat krámku, ale tohle ho přesvědčilo, že jeho syn má výnosnou živnost a nemusí si dělat o něj celkem starosti. Nehledě na to, že teď u Merlina pomáhá staršímu bratru a synovci. Jo malý Leon od strejdy George dostal ten přepychový kočárek, protože Charlie neměl tolik peněz a on z Molly měli výdaje za poslední měsíce dost vysoké kvůli bitvě a následnému pohřbu Freda dalším výlohám. Arthur za tu pomoc byl Georgi moc vděčný. Nemyslel si totiž, že by někdo z jeho dětí mohl tak rychle vydělat větší hromádku peněz, aby je ostatní mohl podporovat. Měl asi pesimistické myšlenky, když si myslel, že se sami neuživí. Merlinovo přesýpací hodiny to se pěkně mýlil.

Zaklepal na pokoj s označením 37, kde byla nálepka s jménem Percy Weasley ročník 75. Otevřel banánově natřené dveře na škvíru. Percy k úžasu Arthura se koukal na televizi na nějaký sportovní kanál a sledoval přímý přenos hokejového zápasu z USA a přitom chroustal oplatky.

,,Ahoj tati, tebe bych tu nečekal." Řekl Percy a vypnul televizi.

Další změna, byla v tom, že Percy neležel v posteli, ale seděl v kolečkovém křesle s označením oddělením nemocnice.

,,Tobě také hezký den Percy. Jak se máš? Už je to lepší?" Ptal se Arthur a odložil svůj pracovní kufr a tašku s věcmi pro Percyho na stolek pro návštěvy.

,,No ujde to, už můžu jíst tuší věci ne jenom ty čajíčky a drinky skoro pro mrňouse. Už mě to s prominutím sralo." Řekl Percy a odjel s vozíkem k nočnímu stolku u své postel a odložil tam zbytek sušenek.

,,Jak vidím, tak už si nabyl sil, abys brázdil na tom vozíku sám." Řekl Arthur.

,,Jo, ale nechci na něm zůstat. Doktoři chtějí nejprve, aby se všechny jizvy pořádně zahojily, než začnu cvičit, aby mne rozhodili. Prej, aby něco neprasklo nebo tak." Řekl Percy.

,,Mají rozum ti pánové a dámy, kteří se o tebe tak vzorně starají." Řekl Arthur.

,,Jo hlavně jsou to známý George. Bože, brácha dokonce hraje karty občas s ředitelem tohoto oddělení a vykládá mu vtipy. Není tu skoro člověka, který by neznal mého bráchu až je to hrozný. Připadám si jako zboží v jeho krámu." Řekl Percy.

,,No tak, nebýt George nebyl by si tu vůbec a je pěkné, že za námi tak stojí. A co nohy, jak ty jsou na tom?" Ptal se Arthur.

,,No cítím je, ale zatím moc s nimi nevládnu. Však mi pomáhá ta hodná sestřička s tou masáží chodidel nějakou levandulovou mastičkou, s kterou za mnou chodí. Byla moc hodná a udělala mi dokonce pedikůru nehtů u nohou. Jenom se děsně zlobila, že jsem si nechal zarůst nehet u malíčku na pravé noze. Však já jsem to nepostřehl, že mi zarostl." Řekl Percy.

Arthur se zasmál a pomyslel si. Jo vidět ta hodná sestřička mne a mé nohy, tak by asi se proměnila v dračici ostrohřbetého.

,,Ale už mi chybí práce a být skoro celý den s Aundrey. Sice je tu fajn, není tu zima a ani hic a mám tu přímo asi díky Georgi luxusní pokoj, ale není to ono." Řekl Percy a mračil se jako kakabus.

,,Buď rád Percy, že teď na ministerstvu nejsi, je tam přímo boží dopuštění od doby, co Harry zapojil samotnou královnu. Jsem rád, že jsem z práce vypadl a šel sem za tebou synu. Ani ve včelím úle snad není tak rušno jako teď na ministerstvu kouzel." Řekl Arthur.

,,Doopravdy?" Ptal se Percy.

,,Ano zrovna se stěhuji se svým oddělením do třetího patra, nově spadáme pod odbor kouzelnických nehod a katastrof. 28. let jsem měl kancelář na tom samém místě, takže je to trochu pro mne smutné a nostalgické." Řekl Arthur.

,,A ta tvoje nová kancelář jaká je?" Ptal se Percy.

,,No asi tak o polovic větší než má původní a má dokonce vlastní kuchyňku, ale musel jsem promazat panty dveří, jelikož vrzaly jako když se mrouskají kočky." Řekl Arthur.

,,Alespoň máš více prostoru tati. Nevíš jak je na tom Aundrey. Dělám si starosti, už tu tři dny nebyla." Řekl Percy.

,,Ta se má snad lépe než já nebo ty Percy, ale má teď hodně práce, je nově zástupkyně vedoucí odboru dohledu nad nezletilými kouzelníky a čarodějkami. Má rozhodně kliku ta tvá Aundrey." Řekl Arthur.

Percy vyvalil obě oči. Jeho Aundrey se stala zástupkyní vedoucí odboru, kam on spadá. To by znamenalo, že je vlastně zástupkyně jeho nové šéfové. Trochu mu zatrpklo v ústech, že ho Aundrey kariérně předběhla, ale kvůli tomu jí přece nepřestane mít rád, to by byl blbý jak tágo od kulečníku.

,,A kdo je nová vedoucí odboru tati, Assvellová asi ne?" Ptal se Percy.

,,Ne tu odsoudili za nezákonné jednání a podle toho, co se mi dostalo k uším bude 18 let sedět v Azkabánu ještě za zpronevěru peněz ministerstva kouzel." Řekl Arthur.

,,No jo ona měla hodně drahé ošacení, to si každý hned všiml." Řekl Percy.

,,Nová vedoucí je nějaká Eva Monnschárdová, já jí neznám, ale Audrey říkala, že když přišla z Belgie sem, tak jí paní Monschárdová zaučovala. Možná jí budeš znát i ty, Percy?"Ptal se Arthur.

,,Hm něco mi to říká, ale neznám jí osobně, na to jsem tam moc krátce a na tom oddělení je docela dost lidí, tati, takže zatím všechny jsem je nepoznal." Řekl Percy.

,,Chápu, já tou dobou také neznal jako nováček všechny na oddělení, to je pochopitelný Percy. Musím však říct, že nabírají teď více mladých lidí, poté co ti nejstarší na ministerstvu odešli do toho důchodu, jak tomu říkají. Ráno v atrium stál hlouček mladých lidiček tak ve věku Rona nebo George a šli na pohovor na různá oddělení. To už jsem dlouho na ministerstvu neviděl." Řekl Arthur.

,,Omlazovací kůra jak koukám. Však jistým způsobem je to dobře tati. Staří kouzelníci nejsou už tak aktivní a myslí si většinou, že jejich názor je zákon a pak to dopadá jak to dopadá. Její majestát královna asi toto dobře ví, i když už asi nejmladší sama není." Řekl Percy.

Arthur se usmál, jo to měl asi Percy pravdu. No když to fungovalo u mudlů, tak proč ne u kouzelníků.

,,No pak se budou také Percy zvedat ministerské platy, jak to vypadá." Řekl následně.

,,Fakt neuvěřitelný, přece od roku 77, se nezvedli ani o cvrček. O kolik se zvedne tobě tati?" Ptal se Percy zvědavě.

,,Počkej oni to mají podle tabulek." Řekl Arthur a vyndal srolovaný pergamen a kde byla tabulka o které mluvil.

,,Hm já jsem vedoucí oddělení na aktivním pracovišti s terénní službou, tady spadám do sloupečku B a jsem tam víc jak 20 let, takže jsem v řádku pět. Takže mi to vychází na čistý plat 36 galeonů a 12 srpců. To je polepšení od mého stávajícího platu od 6 galeonů a těch 12 srpců. To je hezké přidání na platu po tolika letech, nemyslíš Percy?" Ptal se Arthur.

,,Ano to je tati. Až se to dozví mamka, možná už nebude tolik na ty změny skrz Harryho a královnu tolik žehrat." Řekl Percy a dodal.

,,Mohu si tu tabulku také půjčit tati?"

,,Jistě." Řekl Arthur.

,,No u mě to vychází na 28 rovných galeonů, žádná velká sláva, vzhledem kolik vydělává George." Řekl Percy.

Nedávno se mu to dostalo do ruky omylem přes knížku co mu George přinesl, jeho výplata a výplata jeho zaměstnanců a vykulil obě oči, když zjistil, že bráška vydělává třikrát tolik než on, tady 66 galeonů! Vidět to například nebožtík Lucius Malfoy, tak by natáhl bačkory. To bylo dokonce více než jeho plat na ministerstvu.

,,George možná vydělává poměrně hodně, ale má víc starostí a je sám sobě šéfem, což je náročný jak pro psychiku tak jeho morálku. Musím být velice disciplinovaný a držet sám sebe na lajně, tedy aby nezačal být líný jak blecha. My tolik vrásek Percy si nenaděláme." Řekl Arthur a zasmál se.

,,Také pravda. Ten z toho bude nejdříve šedivý." Řekl Percy.

,,Spíše plešatý synu, když si vezmu sebe." Řekl Arthur a projel si svými vlasy.

,,Podívám se na Aundrey, jak ona na tom bude z platem. Hm zástupce vedoucího odboru, míň než tři roky. Fího klobouk dolů. Rozhodně já na svojí Aundrey nemám a ty tati také ne, ta si podle toho pergamenu vydělá 40 galeonů čistého. Já věděl, že je ze zlata." Řekl Percy.

,,Když mluvíme o zlatě, tak jsme Percy byli z maminkou za Gringotovými, ohledně poslední vůle tety Muriel." Řekl Arthur.

,,A co?" Ptal se Percy.

,,No její syn a jeho rodina tedy strýček Gilbert a jeho žena a dcera Matylda dostali polovinu jejího trezoru, což je 9 600 galeonů převedeno na libri pro Gilberta jeden milion a něco liber, což je myslím, že je pro toho účetního velká částka a druhá polovina připadla společně s její vilou nám." Řekl Arthur.

,,Tak to se budete mít na stáří s mamkou dobře." Řekl Percy.

Arthur se usmál a povídal.

,,Ne já a maminka po té co jsme dlouho mluvili a ona uznala, že se ve věcech kolem Harryho vás mýlila, jsme se se rozhodli, že to rovným dílem rozdělíme a něco si necháme."

,,Ale …" Řekl Percy.

,,Nic ale, je to naše rozhodnutí Percyvale Weasley. Pořádně jsme vám nikdy nic nedali a tak to uděláme teď. Mimo toho jistě si plánuješ Percy nějakou tu budoucnost a tohle ti pomůže." Řekl Arthur a pokračoval.

,,Však svým jednáním si Charles u nás pohnojil, takže jeho podíl dáme až doroste Leonovi, jako jeho synovi. Jistě to použije na studia a další věci. A co se týče vilky tety Muriel a vybavení tak to jsem se dohodl s Gilbertem a jeho ženou. Dostane ho za kupní cenu přepočteno na dnešní měnu jeho vnuk a kouzelník Corbin Hakely. Ať to zůstane v rodině." Řekl Arthur.

,,Vnuk, strýček Gilbert má vnouče?" Ptal se Percyval.

,,Ano je mu zatím deset let, ale čas letí jako blázen a už teď Corbin projevuje zájem o magická zvířata a chtěl by jednou mít farmu a to se mu to, co vlastnila teta Muriel může velmi šiknout." Řekl Arthur a dodal.

,,A tyto peníze si ponecháme jak ty říkáš na stáří."

,,Uf a já si myslel, že si nic nechcete ponechat." Řekl Percy.

,,Něco asi postupně umoříme na opravy Doupěte, ale ostatní chceme fakticky na ten milý odpočinek." Řekl Arthur.

,,Oprava Doupěte?" Ptal se Percy.

,,Ano jisté věci potřebují opravit a upravit a také chceme zařídit pokojík pro malého Leona. Nové věci aby to nebyly jenom věci po vás." Řekl Arthur.

,,Takže Leon zůstane u vás, to je dobře." Řekl Percy.

,,Ano mluvil s Ginny, jestli nebude vadit, že její pokojík se stane pokojíkem jejího synovce, ale jí se ten nápad vlastně docela líbil."Řekl trochu nesvůj nad tím Arthur.

,,Aha. Stejně se ségra vystěhuje brzy k Harry Potterovi na to dám své fusekle." Řekl Percy.

,,Asi ano." Řekl trochu smutně Arthur a pokračoval.

,,No než dospěje Leon, tak stejně ještě budu pracovat, takže alespoň Molly nebude doma sama a nebude se nudit. Oba jsme ještě docela mladí na to, že jsme prarodiči Leonka, takže ho pohodě zvládáme." Řekl Arthur.

,,Nějaké zprávy o Charlesi?" Ptal se Percy.

,,Ne zatím se neozval." Řekl smutně Arthur.

,,Ten se přihlásí, až bude zase potřebovat s něčím píchnout." Řekl Percy.

,,Jo a přinese nám další vnouče, abychom ho vychovali, na tom asi tak jsem zvědavý. Myslel jsem, že Charles bude mít rozum a omluví se za svoje chování, ale jestli mu to připadá normální, tak v jeho hlavě není něco v pořádku a mrzí mě, že jste mi to neřekli dříve." Řekl Arthur.

Percymu zrůžověly tváře a řekl.

,,No já to jako mladší moc nechápal a Bill říkal, že ho to přejde až najede tu pravou, ale on si z toho udělal rutinu. No pak na to nikdy nepřišla řeč."

,,Jo takhle, takže Willem ho kryl." Řekl Arthur a zapřel se do nemocniční židle.

,,Ne, ne, ne…" Zamával rukama Percy.

,,Jak tedy?" Ptal se Arthur, který chtěl trochu nahlídnout za oponu vztahu jeho nejstarších synů.

,,Bill jenom mi jako 14 letému řekl, že prostě Charlie potřebuje asi nějakou extra ženskou, aby to s ní vydržel. Jeho každá hned přestala bavit. Nudili ho." Řekl Percy a sklopil oči.

,,Jo proto tenkrát tak rázně Nymfadora Molly odpověděla, když jí chtěla dát za přítele Charlese." Řekl Arthur.

,,Asi tak, tati, ale Dora ho měla vždy za idiota. Neměla ho ráda. To i mne měla raději než Charlieho a Billa též. Charlie prostě choval k holkám jako, no slušně řečeno, spotřebnímu zboží.Třebas jako k osvěžovači do záchodu. Jakmile přestane vonět vyhodit." Řekl Percy.

,,Jemine, že já si s ním na téma ženy nikdy pořádně nepohovořil." Řekl Arthur.

,,To není tvoje chyba tati." Řekl Percy a nechtěl, aby si to táta vyčítal.

,,Nic Percy, jenom bych chtěl, aby se alespoň ozval, rád bych s ním pohovořil." Řekl Arthur.

Následně vzal do náručí igelitku, kde měl věci pro Percyho.

,,No tady ti maminka posílá teplé ponožky, i když jak vidím, tak snad ani je nenosíš." Řekl Arthur a podíval se na holá chodila syna.

,,Jo to je kvůli mastičce, nechtěl jsem hned na to navléct ponožky, protože jinak je to nepříjemný tati. Ale řekni dík mamce za ponožky." Řekl Percy.

,,Aha. No a já ti koupil v mudlovském knihkupectví knížku. Od té doby, co k překvapení mému i maminky vidím občas George jak si jenom čte a není někde v prachu, když je u nás na návštěvě, tak jsem schválně jednou šel s ním do knihovny a dokonce mi ukázal jedno mudlovské knihkupectví poblíž, tak jsem si pár knížek koupil a další půjčil. Mamka je celá nesvá, ale ti mudlové je mají laciné na rozdíl od kouzelníků." Řekl Arthur a podal knížku zabalenou v pruhovaném papíře Percymu.

,,O čem to je, snad ne o koních jak mě obdaroval nedávno George. Sice vím, že jim bráška propadl jako té Conny, ale já fanoušek koní fakt nejsem." Řekl Percy.

,,Ne, toho je knížka o tom jak se v Americe v minulém a předminulém století těžili zlato a jiné vzácné kovy. Myslel jsem si, že by to mohlo být pro tebe zajímavé čtení Percy." Řekl Arthur.

,,Jůj to si rád přečtu. Ono jak tu vegetím a ještě se mnou moc necvičí, tak mám až moc času, takže docela dost čtu." Řekl Percy.

Ukázal na svůj stůl, kde byli tři knížky.

,,Ty už mám přečtený. Od Rona jsem dostal detektivku, od nějaké Agathy Christy, ta knížka o koních od George a ještě přes něj půjčený Robinson Crusoe, ale ten mne příliš nezaujal." Řekl Percy.

,,Tak to už jsi docela přečetl dost." Řekl Arthur.

,,Jo než mě pustí budu mít tu knihovnu." Řekl Percy ironicky.

,,Stejně je z podivem, že to mudlovské čtení tak George zaujalo. On nikdy velký čtenář nebyl." Řekl Arthur.

,,Za to může Hermiona, tím, že mu nedala kouzelnickou literaturu, ale ty mudlovské pohádky tak ho zaujala ke čtení víc než odbornou literaturou a další co se stalo, že dala Nevillovi a dalším knížky o miminkách také mudlovského typu. Takže do mudlovské knihovny chodí i Draco Malfoy u Merlinovi levé boty." Řekl Percy.

,,Včetně mě, zrovna si čtu o tom hobby, co provozuje náš Georg a ta jeho Conny, to ježdění na koni a parkůr. Velice zajímavé, ale maminku trochu štve, že z George cítí občas koňské koblížky a seno." Řekl Arthur.

,,He a to jí slepičí lejna nikdy nevadila." Řekl Percy a nebyl nějak moudrý z mamky, proč jí ten oder přírody vadí.

,,A co se stalo s tím koňským salámem, o kterém si povídal posledně tati, že ti George vyndal, že něco takového kupuješ a jíš, když je to z tak milých zvířat?" Ptal se Percy.

,,No dal jsem to Bobbymu a ten si na něm pochutnal také a dal mi za to pytlík nějakého dobrého kafe z Brazílie. Výměnný obchod. Stejně mi tenkrát vnucen prodavačkou." Řekl Arthur.

,,Jo na si koňské budeme díky ochránci těch tvorů Georgi nechat zajít chuť." Zasmál se Percy.

,,Asi tak a ještě jednu zprávu mám. Ron pozítří odjíždí do Francie na dovolenou." Řekl Arthur.

,,Cože?!" Ptal se nevěřícně Percy. Co tam bráška chce?!

,,Ehm jak mi Ronald vysvětlil, tak chce navštívit nějaký veletrh uměleckých řemesel v Paříží a také ho zaujal nějaký článek o místních galeriích umění, kam se chce podívat. Prej se chce odreagovat potom rozchodu s Penelopé." Řekl Arthur.

Percy sice věděl přes návštěvu Billa, že se bráška s Penelopé tak trochu ve zlém rozešel skrz boloňské špagety, ale proč si chce Ron čistit hlavu Paříží to mu stále nebylo jasné. Alespoň to byly obyčejné boloňské špagety a ne kotlík během hodiny se Snapem s lektvarem na slimáky do zahrádky Hagrida, který na něho Penelopé tenkrát obrátila.

,,Nevíš proč zrovna nějaký řemeslný veletrh a musea umění? To mi k Ronovi nějak nesedí." Řekl Percy.

,,Prej se tam chce podívat, protože mu Neville a Harry vnukli nějaký nápad ohledně budoucnosti. Víš Percy, on Ron ten rozchod po dobrém nezvládl a tak udělal koninu a vyhodili ho z bystrozorského tréninku. Jenom abys to věděl a nebyl tím překvapen." Vysvětlil Arthur.

,,Ach jo… já mu měl říct, že Penny je zasedlá si udělat kariéru." Řekl Percy.

,,Netrap se tím Percy, Ron se tím také trápit nechce a když už má nějaký nápad, tak je to jedině dobře." Řekl Arthur.

Percy pokrčil rameny.

,,A ubytovaní si sehnal přes Fleur, takže se umí i sám o sebe postarat, tak proč ho nenechat vyjet také ze země, když je dospělý." Řekl Arthur.

,,Hm to asi ano, sám nikde nebyl a kouzelnici dříve takové cesty přece podnikali." Řekl Percy.

,,Ano." Řekl Arthur.

,,Jenom doufám, že se ten francouzský týden neprotáhne na déle. To by mamka nebyla vůbec šťastná." Řekl Percy.

,,Nemaluj čerta na zeď Percy, Ron by tam nevydržel nebo spíš jeho žaludek. Francouzi jsou příliš pro něho střídmý." Řekl Arthur.

,,Jo Ron je pro ně příliš nenažraný." Řekl Percy a dodal.

,,Tak ať se mu ten výlet povede." Dodal ironicky.

* * *

Neville stál zrovna nad hrobem svých rodičů a koukal se, jestli všechno hezky upravil a věnce doopravdy jsou na svém místě. Vedle v kočárku spinkala Verča. Ani se mu jí nechtělo vyndavat, jelikož počasí poblíž Blackpoolu stálo za vyliž šos a bylo docela dost chladno. Snad až to zde jeho rádoby bábinka navštíví, tak nesmete jeho výzdobu a nevyhodí jí. Moc by ho to mrzelo. Vzal tedy svojí hůlku, kousl se do rtu a pronesl ještě pár zaklínadel, které si vyhledal v Bradavické knihovně. Jedno bylo lepící další to lepící nechalo zaklít, aby to mohla oddeklít jenom jeho hůlka a další začalo chránit hrob před případnými vandaly, kteří by tu chtěli něco poškodit.

Ano takto si byl jist, že to tu zůstane do příští návštěvy, kterou si naplánoval na Nicolase v prosinci. Vyházel staré věci do popelnice a tašku od věnce uschoval do úložného prostoru Verči kočárku, vedle její cestovní tašky. Ta spala jako dudek a díky malému tepelnému kouzlu a už zimním věcem na sobě jí bylo jistě teplo, ačkoliv jistě bylo skoro ne víc jak 6 stupňů nad nulou. On už sám také si vzal na se zimní bundu. Astorie očividně měla s tou tuhou zimou pravdu. Sešel z cestičky k hrobu rodičů na hlavní cestičku hřbitova a pak rovnou z hřbitova ven. Jenom ho sralo, že na konci ho čekalo schodiště na normální ulici. Zase bude muset vzít kočárek i s Verčou do rukou a přenést jí s tím po schodech dolů. To ten stavitel, co plánoval toto nepomyslel na staré lidi a kočárky, když stavěl tento hřbitov? Asi ne.

Následně si zavolal záchranný autobus a moc se divil, že nevidí Ernieho nebo Stana, ale ženskou, která jak vysvětlila byla sestra Stana. Očividně oba dva doma leželi s nějakou chřipkou, kterou si uhnali na závozu jedné staré dámy za deštivé noci do Coldchestru a kurýrují se doma.

Neville jim tedy vzkázal brzké uzdravení a jel do Prasinek z touto dámou. Bylo to mnohem příjemnější a ne tak drncavé jako s Erniem a Stanem. Jenom Verče se to moc nelíbilo, že je to tak nudné a celou cestu profňukala. Musel si jí vzít na koleno, aby přestala. Jakmile přistáli v Prasinkách, tak vyrazil na druhý konec vesnice, kde stál místní a Bradavický hřbitov. Ten v posledních měsících se bohužel zvětšil tak, že museli zbourat jeho staré obvodové zdi a postavit ho víc jak o polovinu větší, aby tam bylo ještě vůbec místo případně pro další nebožtíky. Smutný, ale potřebný i pro takovou malou vísku jako Prasinky. První koho Neville navštívil byl hrob manželů Lupinových, kde už zcela jistě byla paní Tonsková a Harry, podle výzdoby. Nevillovi se po těch dvou ohromně stýskalo. Remus, nebo profesor Lupin, byl jeho mentor a velmi dobrý rádce, až na jeho slabost pro čokoládu se dalo něho ve všem spolehnout. Nehledě, že nebýt jeho tak by Neville no ani nevěděl jak na holky. Babička byla líná na sexuální výchovu jeho a tak se odvážil ve třetím ročníku zeptat svého profesora. Kupodivu byl velmi ochotný a dokonce mu dal ohledně knížku a ne ledajakou. Neville při návštěvě madam Dursleyové a Harryho tety zapomněl ten výtisk Kamastury na záchodě a tetinka Harryho byla z trochu divoká.

Následoval další hrob v podobě Alastora Moddyho. Jak Neville věděl od Harryho, tak ten hrob obsahoval jenom Moddyho kouzelnické oko, jelikož jeho tělo se zatím nenašlo. Moodyho ostatky se prostě vypařili nebo ho Smrtijedi jednoduše spálili na popel, to nikdo nevěděl. Však Moody byl sice paranoidní, ale věděl dobře, že Albus Brumbál není neomylný člověk a udělal mnoho chyb a dal Nevillovi pocit, že i když se zdá vše posrané na vrch, tak se štěstí také v té hromádce hnoje také najde.

Následovali hroby jeho přátel, kteří padli v bitvě o Bradavice. Nebyl tu jenom Fred, ten byl pohřben ve Vydrníku podobně jako Cho Changová. Jo u Merlinovi chajdy hned vedle sebe.

Co by asi na to říkal Fred, kdyby žil, že mu dali takovou společnost do sousedství? Však alespoň byl zde napsán společně ostatníma na velké černé žulovém obelisku bílým písmem s zlatým ohraničím, který tu nechal vztyčit Kinsley.

Neville začal u Levandule, kam jak jinak dal věnec z růžovými kvítky, následovalo poslední místo odpočinku Katie Bellové, kterou museli nechat zpopelnit, jelikož ji nějaký čurák Smrtijedský rozcupoval Redukty na kusy, že největší kousek z ní bylo její ucho s náušnicí k hrůze George Weasleyho, který z toho se poblil. Následoval Colin, ta statečná duše, který raději lehl na Smrtijeda a který si chtěl vzít život tím, že uvalil na sebe kletbu natolik výbušnou, že by to o kus dál ležící zraněného Olivera jisto jistě zabilo. Colina to zabilo na místě a Oliverovi poškodilo nenávratně páteř.

Další v pořadí byl Sturgis Tobolka, který doplatil na Bellatrix Lestrangorvou, která mu vrazila do huby kudlu až to projelo jeho hlavou a on zemřel na místě. Chudák, přitom se musel té štětce dívat do očí.

Následoval hrob Emilie Vancové, která byla v jeho očích hrdinka, která vběhla do cesty když se pokusil jeden obr zabít Hestii a odhodila jí takovou silou, že ta přistála na břehu černého jezera. Bohužel Emilie útok obra nepřežila. Přitom byla Hagvaspár, ale v té chvíli byla více Nebelvírem než on nebo kdokoliv jiný.

Následoval hrob Victora Kruma, který sebou do hrobu vzal 10 Smrtijedů, hrob Severuse Snapa, který se obětoval kvůli Harrymu. Poslední hrob byl Zachariáše Smitha. Neville ho skoro celou školní docházku nenáviděl a hlavně jeho snobskou náturu a povyšování, ale během posledního ročníku a bitvy zjistil, že toto je jenom přetvářka podobně jako to byla přetvářka u Draca Malfoy, že za ní je úplně jiný člověk s srdcem vetším než je jeho mozek. Zachariáš mu zachránil život, protože jinak by ten hrob byl jisto jistě jeho. Také Zachariáš nebyl někdo kdo se lehce svého života vzdal a přímo se o ten svůj pral tak vehementně, že zemřel na svá rozsáhlá zranění až tři dny po bitvě. Dalo by se, že byl poslední oběť bitvy. Tím pádem, tak se se všemi z Brumbálovi armády rozloučil, ačkoliv se mu každý to snažil zlehčovat a říkali, že bude žít. On však věděl, že umírá a měl pravdu a dokonce se s tím i smířil. Však nehodlal odejít jen tak a dokonce dokázal převést všechen svůj majetek který by on dědil po svých mrtvých rodičích, které zabili tři měsíce předtím Smrtijedi, aby to nepropadlo Gringottově bance. Takto se bohužel na pouhých deset hodin Sally Persková stala paní Smithovou a ještě ten den vdovou a jedinou dědičkou Smithova jmění. Byla to asi jediná svatba, která se kdy konala v Bradavicích. Ernie a Susan jim šli tenkrát za svědky a Kinsley je oddával. O deset hodin později je Zachariáš opustil. Nebyla to Zachariáše kalkulace, ale on měl Sally doopravdy rád a kvůli tomu dokonce zfalšoval její rodný list a vydával jí za vzdálenou příbuznou z osmého či devátého kolene, aby nebyla jako mudlorozená ohrožena. Proto ačkoliv nikdy Sally nepatřila do Bradavické armády byla na přání Zachariáše přijata za členkou na místo něho. Neville nemohl na to nic říci, protože Zachariáše nemohl odmítnout. Vždyť ležel na smrtelné posteli a jenom se bránil zuby nehty věčnému spánku. A jeho díky byl jak kámen na Nevillově hrudi stále.

Jenom se slzou v očích zde přidával na hrob věneček a svíci, ačkoliv byl ten hrob přecpaný kvítím od ostatních z Bradavické armády.

Už měl všechny hroby skoro projetý, když mu někdo poklepal na rameno, když dával svíčku na hrob Charity Burbagerový. Otočil a uviděl v tmavě zeleném hábitu Minervu McGonagolovou.

,,Mohla bych s tebou mluvit Neville?" Zeptala se.

Neville pokrčil rameny, hlavně ,když ho někdo dostane z hřbitova. Měl z těchto návštěv tak jedině pocuchané nervy a nechtěl si zapálit před Verčou. Tak potichu šel za Minervou až do Bradavického hradu, který byl v podvečer pátku před svátkem všech svatých neobvykle tichý. Asi to bylo tím, že většina studentů spíše držela smutek než by se z Haloowenu radovala. Však slavností výzdoba už i přesto tu visela. Neville nechal zaparkovaný kočárek v místnosti, u hlavní síně, kde se před tím skladovaly staré květináče. Měl klíče, aby tam mohl zamknout Verči kočárek. Následně šel chodbami až do Minervy staronového kabinetu s Verčou v náručí. Hermiona sice už v srpnu se snažila ho naučit třeba si Verču uvázat na tělo do podivného rance, ale Neville tomu nehověl ani za mák.

Minerva si sedla do křesla a chvilku mlčky hleděla, s jakou opatrnosti její kolega a bývalý žák nakládá se svou maličkou dcerou. Připadal si stará, když je tak viděla.

,,Neville za život jsem udělala spoustu chyb a pár v nedávné době ohledně tebe. Předem se moc omlouvám, že jsem k tobě zachovala hůř než Albus Brumbál." Započala Minerva.

,,O čem to mluvíte Minervo?" Ptal se Neville, který nevěděl o co se jedná.

,,Já jsem zašla moc daleko když jsem si myslela, že můžu zasahovat do tvého života." Řekla Minerva McGonagolová a sundala svoje brýle a položila si jen na svůj pracovní stůl.

,,Nerozumím, vy jste přece nic špatného neudělala, já náhodou svojí práci zde mám rád." Řekl Neville a dodal.

,,No s Verčou to také zvládám."

A pohladil jí po vláscích. Malá Veronica otočila hlavičku na Minervu a skoro jako by Minerva viděla náznak bezzubého úsměvu toho malého stvoření. Jednou bude jistě z ní překrásná a inteligentní dívka, pomyslela si Minerva.

,,Ne, týká se toho, co jsem díky Augustě a Kinsleymu dozvěděla. Já jsem i přes to, že si mi nedal žádný souhlas vydala hledat tvého pravého otce Neville." Řekla Minerva a sklopila.

,,Cože jste!?" Vykřikl na ní Neville.

,,Začala jsem hledat tvého pravého otce po biologické stránce, abych ukojila svojí zatracenou zvědavost. Moje nebetyčná touha vše vědět, mě to k tomu dovedla. Moc se Neville omlouvám." Řekla Minerva.

Neville se zamračil a řekl.

,,A co jste tak úžasné o tom čuráku zjistila."

Minerva měla najednou pocit, že tam nesedí Neville, ale místo toho Severus.

,,No ono bylo vše tak trochu jinak, než jsem na první pohled soudila a pak přišla řada i na mne a já došla ohledně z mé minulé funkce nato tata Neville, tak jak mi to tvůj otec předpověděl."

,,He jak jinak, přece to musel být Smrtijed." Řekl Neville takovým tonem, že Minervě bylo jako by seděl spíše Severus. Měli dost podobný hlasový fond, když na to přišlo.

,,Ne nebyl Smrtijed a ani kouzelník." Řekla Minerva.

,,Ne?" Ptal se Neville překvapeně.

,,No já jsem si to z počátku také myslela, já bláhová jsem ne pomyslela na tu možnost, že by to mohlo být také zločin na tvém pravém otci a ne jenom na tvé matce. Přemýšlela jsem až příliš jednostranně." Řekla Minerva.

,,Jak zločin na tom chlapovi, přece …." Neville se odmlčel.

,,Neville jemu stalo to samé jako tobě, akorát tvou matku dali jako třetí stranu, zatímco oni se na to dívali." Snažila se to vysvětlit Minerva.

Neville zbledl a pak vypravil ze sebe.

,,Ještě, že jsem nejedl. Tohle je na hození šavle Minervo."

,,No to asi ano, ale horší asi ještě přijde Neville. Nechceš, abych ti něco nalila. No dospělý jsi tak nemám proti tomu nic." Řekla Minerva.

Neville pozvedl obočí, jeho bývalá kolejní ředitelka a bývalá šéfová ho chce za denního světla opít v přítomnosti jeho malé dcery! Má Minerva všech pět pohromadě?!

,,Ne já v přítomnosti Verči nepiji alkohol Minervo a nechovejte se jako Brumbál, že mi budete nabízet sladký. Na mě tohle poklonkování neplatí. " Řekl jedovatě Neville.

Minerva nasadila omluvný výraz a nic neřekla, stále větší měla pocit, že tam sedí Severus.

,,No já nejprve no myslela nebo se domnívala vzhledem, k tomu jak se Rudolfus Lestragra zachoval k tobě během útoku na ministerstvo a pak bitvě o Bradavice, kdy tě nechtěl zranit, že je jsi jeho syn a on, že donutil k tomu Alici, jelikož Bellatrix byla neplodná." Započala Minerva.

Neville nakrčil nos a řekl.

,,Fujtabl s ním příbuzný bych nechtěl být."

,,No jistým způsobem jsi Neville bohužel, ale on nebo Rastabán nejsou tvými otci, to si můžeš oddychnout." Řekla Minerva.

,,Jak že?" Ptal se Neville.

,,On totiž existuje ještě třetí syn manželu Lestrangreovi Rodericka a Verbeny a to Richard Lestragre. Mladší bratr Rudolfuse a Rastabána. A jelikož oni nemohli z různých důvodu mít děti, tak se mrcha Teodora rozhodla si patřit vnouče jinak a to tím, že zneužila svého tenkrát ještě ne dospělého syna a nekouzelníka Richarda a unesenou Alici, aby se dostalo rodina dědice. Tím miminkem jsi byl ty Neville." Řekla Minerva.

,,Richard Lestrangre?!" Ptal se Neville.

,,Já nikdy nepoužiji pro toho muže slovo moták, jelikož on si to nezaslouží. Spíše bych ho měla respektovat, že to dotáhl tak daleko, jako někdo kdo se narodil do kouzelnické rodiny bez špetky magie a tak zlých časech." Řekla Minerva.

,,Dotáhl daleko?" Ptal se Neville.

,,Ano Richard Lestragre je profesor na Cambrigské univerzitě v oboru makro a mikro biologie a podílí se na nějaké hodně důležitém výzkumu ohledně obilnin. Mají pomoci v oblastech, kde řádí hladomory a sucha. Zároveň je to oceněný veterán a bývalý voják z konfliktu o Falklandy a jako by to nebylo málo, tak je člen ctihodných Svobodných zednářů. Brrr nic s čím bych si chtěla začít ve špatným Neville." Řekla Minerva.

Nevillovi spadla čelist. Okej tak tohle bylo trochu něho moc. Profesor, voják a zednář v jednom balení mimo toho Lestrangre?! Musel se oklepat, aby se dostal z toho šoku.

Minerva vytáhla jednu z knížek, kterou získala okopírováním toho, co jí dala ta studentka.

,,Tady je jedna z jeho knížek. Dostal se tak daleko, že publikoval svůj výzkum ve čtyřech knížkách, což je na jeho věk úctyhodný výkon a já musím uznat, že ani já stará profesorka na jeho vědeckou práci a podrobnost nemám. Natož učebnice Bradavic." Řekla Minerva.

Neville si vzal jednou rukou do ruky knížku s nadpisem ,, Výnosy obilnin v Evropě a ve zbytku světa v rámci klimatických změn 20. století."

No znělo to zajímavě musel říct v duchu.

,,No má ještě další dva syny ze svého manželství, kteří jsou však o dost mladší než ty Neville. Draco není jediný, kdo má nevlastní sourozence. I ty máš dva bratry, Davida a Charlese, kteří jsou též na rozdíl od svého otce kouzelnici." Řekla Minerva a Neville koukal jako z jara.

On má mladší nevlastní bráchy?!

,,No Davidovi je devět a Charlesi 6 let, jenom abys věděl Neville. Však já jsem udělala tu chybu, že jsem tvého pravého otce a tvé bratry sledovala pak tvého otce navštívila. Dostala jsem takový spucunk, že se sama stydím, že jsem to nenechala být." Řekla Minerva a kroutila se na židli.

Neville nevěděl co na to říct, ale pak si přečetl na obalu malou větu ohledně Richarda Lestregra.

,,Tento pětatřicetiletý vědec …"

Otočil na poslední stránku, kde bylo datum vydání této knihy a tam byl minulý rok. Proboha jeho no biologickému otci bylo před nedávném 36 let! Ups, takže jeho měl 18 nebo sedmnácti a je biologický děda v 36 letech. Merlinovo hovínko, to asi nebyl nadšený ze zpráv, co mu Minerva přinesla.

,,Odmítl tvé bratry poslat na Bradavice a vylíčil podobně jako lord Blunkett Bradavickou školu zpustlou no přidal ještě to, že by díky mé návštěvě nejraději vyhlásil kód žlutý Merlin u premiéra. Však to posléze něco podobného udělal Harry skrz královnu a svého právníka a slova tvého pravého otce došla naplnění." Řekla Minerva smutně.

Neville nasadil podivný úšklebek. Minerva očividně přehnala to její šmejdění za lidmi jako kočka a někdo jí dal pořádně přes packy a ona teď je smutná jak nad rozlitou miskou mléka.

,,A kam je hodlá tedy poslat jinam než na Bradavice, když jsou kouzelnici jako já?" Ptal se Neville.

,,Salem." Řekla Minerva krátce.

,,Och to se mi hodí." Řekl radostně Neville.

,,Cože?!" Ptala se zaraženě Minerva.

,,No nebudu je muset učit. Mě by bylo by divně učit své rádoby brášky. Už teď vidím, že Draco má svoje pochybnosti zde déle zůstat, než sem přijde jeho malý sourozenec, který se má narodit příští rok." Řekl Neville.

Minerva vyvalila obě oči a vykoktala ze sebe.

,,Narcissa je… v .. o..očekávaní?!" Ptala se.

,,On to neřekl ještě, že z něho bude velký brácha Minervo. Přitom mě to přímo zařval do uší s plnou parádou a radostí. Nikdy bych netušil, že ho zažiji tak happy, ale se zázraky dějí." Mínil Neville.

,,No jak to vypadá, tak ten kouzelnický svět nevymře. Však ten věkový rozdíl je ohromný. Nebylo by to poprvé co se tohle děje, když si vezmu Narcissy rodinu. Bellavina Blacková byla nejstarší Phiniase Blacka dcera a její nejmladší bratr Arcturus, praděda Arthura Weasleyho byl od ní 16 let vzdálený. " Řekla Minerva zamyšleně.

,,Jo tím pádem bude lepší, že tu nebudou ani mí rádoby bráškové, protože já nevím, co by si o mne myslely nehledě jak by přijali Verču, víte. A já nechci, aby jí někdo ublížil, jenom kvůli tomu jak vznikla. Sice vím, že jí to budu jednou vysvětlit, ale chci s tím co nejvíce počkat Minervo." Řekl Neville a pohladil malou Verču po hlavičce, zatímco ta si hrála drukem jeho bundy.

Minerva si pomyslela, že to bude asi nakonec rozumné z obou stran.

,,Jsem ráda Neville, že si toto co jsem zjistila o tvé pravé rodině docela kladně přijal…" Minerva chtěla pokračovat dál, ale Neville jí přeťal řeč.

,,Nejsou mou rodinou, jenom však součástí mého původu Minrvo MgGonagolová, já zůstanu Longbotomem a basta. Frank a Alice Longbottomovi jsou a budou mými rodiči a na tom se nezmění nic. Je vám to dostatečně jasné!" Křikl na ní rázně Neville a Minerva zajela do křesla.

Pokývala jenom hlavou, aby Nevilla neviděl, že se ho vlastně trochu bojí.

,,Když jsme si toto vyjasnili, tak bych rád měl adresu Richarda Lestragra Minervo." Řekl Neville nesmlouvavým tonem.

,,Ehm to ho chceš navštívit Neville?" Ptala se zrnkem radosti v hlase Minerva.

,,Ne, ale napsat. Co pak vám doma neřekli, že neohlášené návštěvy jsou z prominutím k nasraní. A já se hodlám za vaše chování tomu člověku omluvit. Vy jste omluvila mne, ale ne jemu Minervo. Cožpak si mohl něco dobrého myslet, když jste tam bez pozvání vpadla a ještě vyletěla s tímto. Jistě byl nejprve v šoku a pak nasraný jak kýbl, že vytahujete tu hroznou minulost. Já bych rozhodně byl. Takže je rozumný se mu za to omluvit, jak jste se chovala a začít jinak a lépe vychovaně. A já jsem si myslel, že vám diplomatické chování a vychování něco říká Minervo, ale ne, vy se chováte každým rokem více jako Brumbál." Řekl Neville a nadechl se.

,,Já vás měl předtím to rád, ale asi vám už haraší na mozek a je jedině dobře, že už vás příští rok čeká odchod na odpočinek. Už nejste to co jste bývala, tady žena která u mne zasluhuje respekt." Řekl Neville.

Minerva vypadala jako vyplašená myš ve své noře. Zase dostala další spucunk. Ještě se rozbrečela malá Veronica.

,,A teď mě adresu Minervo, protože Verča potřebuje zjevně přebalit." Řekl Neville zlostně.

,,Je… je… v … té knížce… jako …záložka." Vykoktala Minerva.

Neville popadl knížku a Verču a odešel z jejího kabinetu s bouchnutím dveří.

Minerva si dala obličej do dlaní. Tohle se jí také nepovedlo, jak si představovala. To už neumí ani mluvit, aby hned někoho nenaštvala. Teď bude na ní Neville jistě hezky dlouho naštvaný.

**Přidáno 24.9.2019 **


	14. Kapitola - 14 - Rodina

**Kapitola 14 – Rodina**

Camila Woodová seděla ve své kanceláři a mírně pošilhávala po brku a kalamáři a přitom velice netrpělivě očekávala člověka, kterého si skrz ducha Nicolase Mimsy-Porpingtona, alias skoro bezhlavého Nicka nechala do ředitelny na slovíčko předvolat. Měla nesmírnou zlost na Minervu McGonagolovou a Horácia Křiklana, že se o tomto vůbec nezmínili a že jí to řekla až místní školní léčitelka Poppy Pomfreyjová. Delikátní záležitost ohledně Abigeil Rucornový! Jak ti dva chrousti jí mohli opomenout říci, něco takového. Jen počkejte, já si vás ještě podám, slibovala si v duchu Camila.

V tom se ozvalo nesmělé zaklepání na dveře a tak řekla Camila dále.

Do ředitelny vstoupila mladá žena skoro dívka, s světle hnědými skoro blond vlasy do pasu okolo čela sepnuté sponkami a v hábitu Zmijozelské koleje. Bylo vidět, že je z této návštěvy značně nervozní.

,,Dobrý den paní ředitelko." Řekla a sklopila hlavu.

Ta se mě snad bojí, pomyslela si Camila.

,,Posaďte se slečno Rucornová tohle bude delší povídání." Řekla Camila.

Slečna na ní překvapeně a trochu se strachem pohlédla a pak si sedla. No až pak bylo vidět, že Poppy si rozhodně nevymýšlí a daná mladá žena doopravdy je v jiném stavu.

,, Došlo mi k uším, ohledně vaší poněkud delikátní situace slečno Rucornová. Zajisté jste o tom už mluvila už s mou předchůdkyní. Bohužel zatím se nedostala k tomu, aby to co s vámi profesorka McGonagolová probrala se dostalo ke mně a já mám jenom kusé informace od místní léčitelky madam Pomfreyjové. Mohla by jste mi říct, co s vámi vše paní profesorka řešila?" Ptala se Camila.

Děvče na ní dost nechápavě pohlédlo, ale pak řeklo.

,,No to ohledně Dudleyho a mne a toho malého, ale no pak to řešil většinou pan kolejní ředitel Křiklan a ne paní profesorka McGonagolová."

,,Aha a co s vámi řešil váš kolejní ředitel?" Ptala se Camila.

,,No to bylo když si se ještě Dudley jak si nehlásil nebo spíš byl z toho celý jankovitý a řešil i svoje rodiče a podobně. No pak však se to vyřešilo a já jsem ráda, že mám Dudleyho. Nějak už to zvládneme, nehledě na to, že nám trochu pomáhá George Weasley, Harry Potter a moje kamarádky no profesor Malfoy a váš synovec. Ohromná pomoc madam." Řeklo to děvče.

Camila na místě v duchu Minervu a Horácia proklela do sto pátého kolene. Oni tu holku prostě nechali na holičkách.

,,Ne slečno Rucornová, já se ptala, na něco jiného. Řešil s vámi vlastně někdo pobyt tady na Bradavicích v tomto stavu a potom následně pobyt zde s tím maličkým, nehledě na zkoušky, které vás očekávají?" Ptala se.

Děvče zakroutilo hlavou, že ne a Camila měla na myslí, že asi srazí pár galeonů jak Horáciovi a Minervě z platu, za tuhle nebetyčnou blbost a jejich zanedbání povinnosti vůči studentce.

,,Tak to budeme řešit teď." Řekla Camila.

Děvče se polekaně se napřímilo.

,,Paní ředitelko …." Dál se nedostala.

,,Ne nechci vás vyhodit ze školy, to vůbec ne, ale jistě si uvědomujete, že těhotenství jako takové má v pozdní fázi jisté nevýhody, které nejsou příjemné. Já sama jsem si tím prošla dvakrát a byla jsem tenkrát za nějakou tu úlevu ráda." Započala Camila.

,,Vy máte děti paní ředitelko?" Ptala se jí slečna překvapeně.

,,Ano syna a dceru. To, že jsem profesorka neznamená, že musím žít v celibátu. Škoda, že většina profesorů zde si to asi myslela. Snad nová krev to napraví." Mínila k tomu děvčeti Camila.

Studentka se na ní koukala věru vyoraně.

,,Takže od prvního ledna dostanete samostatný pokoj v přízemí hradu i s vlastním zázemím v podobě malé kuchyňky a koupelny, což vám jistě bude příjemné a vaším spolužačkám též. Přece takové malé miminko hodně brečí a kňourá i během noci a vaše kolegyně ze Zmijozelu by to mohly tohle přerušení spánku nést nelibě. Dále vám až se to malé narodí přidělím osobního skřítka, aby jste se mohla co nejdříve následně zapojit do normálního studijního režimu, protože mi bylo řečeno léčitelkou madam Pomfreyjovou, že by se ten malý chlapeček co nosíte pod srdcem měl narodit někdy v dubnu a zkoušky začínají koncem května drahá slečno Rucornová." Řekla Camila.

Děvče se na ní dívalo jako by ona spadla z Marsu.

,,Dále vám dám tu přednost, aby jste mohla být u zkoušek první v pořadí a tím pádem mohla být více času se svým dítětem." Řekla Camila.

,,Mockrát děkuji paní ředitelko." Řekla slečna Rucornová a bylo vidět, že tohle nečekala.

,,Není zač, tohle jenom první část, co jsem chtěla s vámi probrat. Teď bude zase řada na vás slečno, co se týče povídání. Mluvila jste už z Poppy ohledně příchodu toho malého na svět?" Ptala se Camila.

Děvče zakroutilo hlavou.

,,Dobrá, určitě víte, že máte co se týče porodu jisté možnosti, ale spíše by mě zajímalo jestli by jste nechtěla být přesunuta až ta doba nastane na nějakou soukromou léčitelkou kliniku poblíž kliniku třeba v Fort Williemu nebo Edinburghu či na Kirkwellu. Mohla bych to vám to zajistit." Řekla Camila.

Devče vypadalo zamyšleně než odpovědělo.

,,Raději bych volila Bradavice. Ono se v tom stavu někam přemisťovat by asi bylo o hubu a já tomu malému nechci ublížit."

,,Dobrá jak tedy chcete. Promluvím a připravím na to místní léčitelku madam Pomfreyjovou." Řekla Camila.

Děvče kývlo na souhlas.

,,Další věc se týká vás slečno a vaší budoucnosti. Jak tu si představujete?" Ptala se Camila.

Děvče mlčelo.

,,Vím, že v této chvíli jistě nevíte co bude a jak se to celé vyvine, ale i já jsem si tím prošla a to jsem byla na studiu vysoké magie v Itálii, můj muž byl z toho celý makový jako já a student též, ale rovnou jsme řekli, že kvůli dítěti nebudeme dělat nějakou podřadnou práci. Oba jsme i přes Clarence příchod dostudovali a úspěšně jak vidíte. No Clarence si snad dokonce užíval ten klid knihoven a poslucháren kam jsem ho občas brávala, slečno Rucornová. Spal při přednáškách jednoho profesora jako dudek." Řekla Camila.

,,No já nevím paní ředitelko, Dudley pracuje a netuším kam jako po Bradavicích jít. Doma mi říkali, že když se provdám, tak to bude to hlavní a že už pak pracovat nebudu muset." Řeklo děvče smutně.

,,Jaké to středověké názory vás to učili doma slečno. Dnes i vdané ženy a matky pracují." Řekla Camila.

,,No máma jedině pracovala na tom, aby dobře vypadala ve společnosti." Řekla ironicky slečna.

Camila se ušklíbla a pokračovala.

,,No prohlížela jsem vaše výsledky za poslední tři roky a nejste žádný ztracený případ slečno Rucornová, jenom aby jste věděla. Vidím velký zájem o Runy, Astrologii a Lektvary. Což jsou velmi náročné předměty sami o sobě a rovnou řeknu na rovinu, že v těch já nemístně na škole plavala nebýt mých kamarádek. Nechtěla by jste například vést Apothéku nebo dělat překlady starých magických jazyku včetně Run?" Ptala se Camila.

,,Vést apothéku no to asi ne, když si vezmu jak ten podnik v Příční smrdí, jako odpadkový koš, ale překládat Runy by mě náhodou bavilo. Je to přímo vzrušující jazyk." Řekla slečna Rucornová a nasadila zasněný úsměv.

Camila se také rozzářila, protože věděla, jak té slečně pomoci.

,,Výborně ještě o tom promluvím z profesorkou Bablingovou, ale myslím, když bude oboustranná shoda, tak by nebylo vás těžké procpat na přijímačky na Vysoké učení magické v Londýně na obor Staré magické jazyky a ty se dají studovat i dálkově jestli se nepletu a od roku 93 to nezměnili." Řekla Camila.

,,To jako při tom malém studovat!" Ptala se jí slečně překvapeně.

,,Ano já také s Clarencem studovala a šlo nám to skvěle. Možná je proto můj syn takový studijní typ. Jo nebude to vždy jednoduché, ale dá se to zvládnout slečno. No takový překladatelé těchto jazyků jsou žádaným zbožím, zvláště díky novým objevům spisů ve Skandinávii a Rusku. Čekají na vás žně slečno." Řekla Camila.

,,No ještě si to rozmyslím a napíšu to Dudleymu, ale myslím, že bych do toho ráda šla. Já nikdy nechtěla skončit jako moje máma, jako panička nějakého domku." Řekla slečna a Camila byla spokojená, že slečna není žádná fiflena, ale ctižádostivá skrz na skrz jako pravá Zmijozelka. Podobně jako Narcissa nebo Amerita.

,,Je to vše paní ředitelko?" Ptala se slečna.

,,Ne ještě ne slečno Rucornová, dále jsem se chtěla zeptat, jak o tom smýšlí prarodiče toho malého kloučka co se má narodit?" Ptala se Camila.

Děvče viditelně zbledlo a začalo trochu jinak mluvit.

,,No u Dudleyho je tak, že jeho otec se s rodinou dost ve zlém rozešel no teď je ve vězení za nějaké finanční podvody a no to s Harrym Potterem a také ublížil Dudleyho mamince. Co se týče jeho maminky, tak tu jsem teprve prvně potkala včera když jsem byla v Prasinkách a zdá se mi být milá. Rozhodně se nechovala nějak hrozně ke mně, jako tenkrát když je profesorka McGonagolová a profesor Malfoy přitáhli do Bradavic. Horší je to s mými rodiči, oni o Dudleym a tom malém nevědí a já se jim to bojím říct. Můj otec je velký zastánce čistoty krve a kdyby se dozvěděl, že Dudley je ne kouzelník tak …" Děvče se odmlčelo než pokračovalo.

,,No matka ta je to samé, já vlastně bych měla po škole být zasnoubena za Terrence Higgse, podle všeho. Já ale toho pitomce nechci ani za nic." Řekla slečna Rucornová.

,,Hm to je jistý problém, ale vy jste už dospělá osoba a můžete o svém osudu rozhodovat sama a pokud nejste za toho Higgse zasnoubena, tak vás do toho nesmí už více rodiče nutit. To by bylo proti kouzelnickým a britským zákonům." Řekla Camila.

,,Jo to se vám lehce řekne madam. Matka by byla pro peníze udělat cokoliv i koleno si nechat vrtat. Proto to tajím. Mám strach, že by můj malý chlapeček nemusel být v bezpečí." Řekla slečna a položila si ochranitelsky ruce na bříško.

,,Peníze, peníze a zas jenom peníze, těm některým Zmijozelům snad o nic jiného nejde, když jde o jejich dcery. Ctihodným pánům otcům zmijozelských dcer by měl někdo nabušit do hlavy, že jejich dcery nejsou obchodní artikl ale také svobodné osoby a ne skřítky." Řekla rozlobeně Camila.

Děvče se na ní nevěřícně podívalo.

,,Moje obě dvě přítelkyně bylo navlečeny též to takových manželstvích a že jim bylo dobře, tak to bych lhala slečno. Já si však svého muže brala z lásky ne kvůli penězům, nebo jen pro otcovu potěchu. Vaše rodiče nechte na mě a více si nedělejte s tím starosti a vrásky, to vám v následujících měsících nebude svědčit. A co se týče otce Dudleyho, tak buďte ujištěna, že ten vyjde z lochu asi tou dobou, kdy váš synek bude už dospělý muž, který případného dědečka shodí na lopatky máchnutím hůlky, či co jsem slyšela od madam Pomfrejové o konstrukci toho Dudleyho tak vlastní silou, jestli bude po otci." Řekla Camila.

,,Ehm paní ředitelko, tak to moc děkuji, když jsem viděla, jak jste zvládla no setřít místního pana školníka pana Fichle, tak snad jedině vy dokážete zvládnout mé rodiče." Řekla slečna Rucornová.

,,Tak to mi až příliš lichotíte slečno, já si na to přizvu jednu dámu a dva pány, abychom to vaším hezky rodičům vysvětlili. Ti budou více znít jako Zmijozelové než já Mrzimor. Však ještě poslední otázečku slečno, jak to máte vyřešené s bydlením po studiu zde na Bradavické škole?" Ptala se Camila.

,,No Dudley už něco hledá. Přinesl mi pár časopisů z velmi pěknými domy. Jenom se mi všechny zadají tak trochu stejné. Víte já chci připojení na letaxovou síť a verandu." Řekla slečna Rucornová.

,,Neobvyklá přání slečno, ale přemýšleli jste koupit nový domek namísto staršího? Teď se docela dost staví i pro kouzelníky." Řekla Camila.

,,Ano, a je něco poblíž Guildfordu paní ředitelko?" Ptala se slečna Rucornová.

,,Hm to nevím, ale zeptám se." Řekla Camila a otevřela první šuple a vytáhla oboustranné kouzelnické zrcátko.

Máchla hůlkou a špitla ,,Fazolka".

Natočila zrcadlo tak, že do něj viděla i slečna Rucornová a pak křikla.

,,Clarenci pohni prdelí k zrcadlu!"

Ozvalo se mručení a v obraze zrcadla se objevil světlovlasý mladý muž, který se fakt jenom vzdáleně se podobal Oliveru Woodovi přišlo Abigeil Rucornový.

,,Clarenci miláčku, představuji ti Abigeil Rucornovovou jednu z mých studentek. Hledá pro svojí se rodící se rodinku bydlení. Máte nějaké objekty v práci v okolí Guildfordu okres Surrey jestli se nemýlím?" Řekla Camila.

Clarenc se poškrábal po hlavě a řekl.

,,No podívám se do papírů mami, ono je teď moc stavebních projektů, které Fizcherald company v Anglii provádí a já nevím kde mi hlava stojí a kde leží. Právě jsem dvanáct hodin makal na plánu pro výstavbu nové ulice v Prasinkách jako šroub."

,,Mohl by ses i přesto podívat?" Ptala se Camila.

Clarence pokrčil rameny a odešel na pár chvil od zrcadla, aby se vrátil s mapou.

,,No úplně u Guildfordu to není, ale spíše u Ash Vale, tam naše firma bude budovat sídelní středisko Mžourov financovaný firmou Abraxax s. r. o. a Haper a Hokley a. s. nehledě na Kouzelnické kejkle s. r. o. mami. Měli by to být kouzelnické domky včetně elektřiny a dalších věcích, tedy podobné tomu v jakém jsme žili v New Yorku." Řekl Clarence.

,,Mohl by jsi Clarenci poslat ohledně prospekt a nějaké informace." Řekla Camila.

,,Jo až zejtra mami. Dobrou noc." Řekl Clarence a zívl a zrcadlo ztemnělo.

,,Ach jo, Clarence si ještě nezvykl na časový posun, chudáček malá." Řekla ztrápeně Camila.

,,Ach Vale, kde to jenom je?" Ptala se ptala se slečna Rucornová.

,,No hm. Já se podívám také, jak jsem dlouho nebyla ve Velké Británii, tak mi ledacos vypadlo slečno z hlavy. Acio mapa Británie!" Řekla Camila a z knihovny jí vyletěl cestovní atlas.

Nalistovala seznam měst a obcí na konci a vyhledala Ash Vale. Nakonec to bylo v těsné blízkosti Farnborough a necelých 10 kilometrů od Guildfordu.

,,No Dudley má řidičák na automobil, tak by to měl tu vzdálenost hravě překonat. Možná Mžourov nebude tak špatný, však ale kdy bude hotový?" Ptala se slečna Rucornová.

,,No firma kde dělá můj syn velice velká a zaměstnává víc jak tisíc kouzelníků jenž se výhradně specializují na výstavby domů pro kouzelnické rodiny. Jelikož zde je po tom konfliktu s Tomem Radlem takových to obydlí v slušném stavu nedostatek tak díky přízni královny a diplomatickému styku s americkým prezidentem bylo rozhodnuto, že tato firma postaví dvě sídelní střediska tedy obce pro kouzelníky a čarodějky, aby bylo kde bydlet a opraví kouzelnické vesnice Prasinky a Godrickův důl a také Příčnou ulici, která si zaslouží též nějakou tu péči. Já zatím znám jenom jména těch sídleních středisek a to ten Mžourov a Hůlkov. Výstavba by měla započít už 1.března příštího roku slečno." Vysvětlila Camila.

,,A na tom se podílejí Kouzelnické kejkle George Weasleyho!" Ptala se slečna Rucornová unešeně.

,,Ano ty mají nemalý finanční podíl na této výstavbě, syn mé přítelkyně a můj kolega Draco Malfoy sehnal podle mne v rekordním čase 15 investorů této výstavby, takže se už může to celé rozjet příští rok ve velkém jak říkal můj syn. Mezi investory patří kouzelnické kejkle George Weasley, Haper a Hokley pánu Hápera a Hokleyho, Nimbus pana Fawleyho, Abraxax company které patří Dracovi Malfoyovi a který založil jeho děd, Kometa pana Bischshera, Olivanderovi hůlky a příslušenství pana Lawrence Olivandera, Kouzelná čokoláda a žabky pana Brukse, Krucánky a kaňoury pana Píttera, Pivovar Máslový ležák a tak dále. Velmi nadaný obchodník je pan Malfoy. Fizcheraldovi pustili všechny projekty v Americe kvůli tomu vodě a přesouvají se sem na britskou půdu. Velké stavební časy nastávají." Osvětlila situaci Camila.

Abigeil Rucornová, jenž o tomto stavebním puči skoro nevěděla byla celá vyjevená.

,,A to za to nic nechtějí?" Ptala se slečna Rucornová.

,,Jak nechtějí?" Ptala se nechápavě Camila.

,,No investoři?" Ptala se slečna Rucornová.

,,Ach jo vám slečno chybí finanční vzdělání, to se musí dohnat. Oni na tom vydělají nejvíce, když se nic z prominutím neposere. Tím, že investují do té výstavby, pak mohou na mluvit do ceny domů a pozemků. A z toho je státem nařízený podíl pro investory. Nevím přesně kolik to je, ale je to více než samotná investice do toho. I částka 1000 galeonů se může vrátit v deseti násobku slečno. V podstatě se z nich stali páni půdy, kde se bude stavět jednoduše řečeno." Vysvětlila Camila.

Abigeil Rucornová si pomyslela v té chvíli, že Lucius Malfoy toto slyšet, tak by ho klepla pepka, co jeho syn dělá za obchody století a staví zrovna s Weasleym a dalšími. Celou kouzelnickou společnost staví na nohy a zajišťuje jim bydlení. No jestli se to dozví starý pan Weasley, tak bude mít co dělat, aby to ustál sám.

Rozhodně toto je historická událost co se děje.

,,Wau, tohle bomba." Řekla Abigeil Rucornová.

,,No jak myslíte. Však vy o tom ještě ještě uslyšíte. Clarence říkal něco, v tom smyslu, že to bude v brzké době v Denním Věštci a nějakém nezávislém svobodném kouzelnickém rádiu Lee Jordána nebo jak se ten chlapík jmenuje. Chci vám dát tu šanci, aby jste si mohla zvolit už případně v předprodeji baráček dle uvážení, pak to půjde na dračku jako toaletní papír při třešňových žních, to mi věřte slečno." Řekla Camila.

,,To zní jako by Draco, promiňte profesor Malfoy trhl s Georgem Weasleym bank v pokeru." Řekla Abigeil.

,,No tomu by se dalo také tak říct, ale spíš sytí nenasycený trh s nemovitostmi v Kouzelnické Velké Británie. Tedy jako když dáte nažrat prasátkům po dlouhém půstu. Vyplnili pořádnou díru v našem světě a asi ne jedinou, když vezmu obchodní činnost pana Weasleyho." Řekla Camila.

Děvče jenom malátně pokývalo hlavou.

* * *

Dean zrovna vystupoval z vlaku, kterým se z Penzance dostal s Leontýnou do Londýna. Ta mu autobusem na takovou velkou vzdálenost odmítla jet a tak jeli rychlíkem z Penzance do Londýna a užívali si výhled z kupéčka na anglickou podzimní krajinu. Však ono to mělo své výhody. V kupé byli sami, měli tedy soukromí a mohli tam i poobědvat.

Deanovi se také podařilo přimět Leontýnu poprvé za život si dát suši. Však poté řekla, že už si ho nikdy nedá a ať si nedělá plané naděje, že mu to kdy přichystá. Není Japonka, ale Britka.

Dean jenom vzdychl, orient expres asi dělat moci nebude.

Za to Leontýně zachutnala jiná věc, což Dean docela pobavilo, a to plněné mexické tortily a k tomu tacos a nachos s tou pálivou omáčkou. Zmijozel asi má rád pálivé v hubě, když mu Leontýna vyprávěla o těch silvestrovských hrách, kde sní více pálivou věc.

,,Ahoj Deane a Leontýno!" Ozvalo se v davu na hlavním nádraží Londýna Pancras.

Otočili se oba tím směrem a uviděli Rona Weasleyho s cestovní taškou přes rameno jak se brodí davem k nim.

,,Kam to razíš, Rone?" Ptal se Dean, když konečně se k nim Ron prodral.

,,Do Paříže." Mínil Ron.

,,Cože já myslel, že budeš celý víkend zde. Jsou Dušičky." Řekl Dean.

,,Já už jsem ty hroby obešel sám a nějak pohled na smutnou mámu nechci vidět a také se chci odreagovat od Penelopé." Zavrčel poslední slovo Ron.

,,Vy už nejste spolu?" Ptala se Leontýna.

,,Ne." Řekl krátce Ron.

,,No a já myslel, že ti to vydrží, kamaráde, noc což, není to poslední ani první holka ve Velké Británii." Pokrčil rameny Dean.

,,Asi tak kámo, ale já už musím letět na vlak. Tak se tu mějte." Řekl Ron a pádloval směrem k nástupiště dál.

,,Francie, co ten chce ve Francii?" Ptala se Leontýna.

,,Netuším Týnko, zeptám se Harryho, možná bude vědět víc." Řekl Dean a vzal si do jedné ruky svůj kufr a do druhé ten Leontýny. Ta měla ještě na zádech menší batoh, kde měla zmenšené věci na hroby. Tentokrát po delší době měli u sebe hůlku. Pro sichra.

Vyšli z budovy a mysleli si, že si zastaví taxíka, ale tam je odchytl rovnou k překvapení George Weasley.

,,Ahojky Deniště a Leniště!" Křikl z vesela a dodal.

,,Vítejte v Londýně!" Radostně je objal.

,,Wau takové přivítání jsem nečekala." Řekla trochu od George zmuchlaná Leontýna.

,,Ahoj Georgi jak se máš?" Ptal se Dean.

,,Tak nějak to jde, vzhledem k Halloowénu a Dušíčkám v jednom. Aundrey nás všechny zásobila čokoládou a Conny mne skoro nenechává bez dozoru. Ona má teď dovolenou víte. Nechcete Marsku?" Podával jim čokoládovou tyčinku.

,,Ne od tebe Georgi si nic nevezmu, posledně mi zčernal z podobné sladkosti jazyk. I když toto vypadá jako originál." Mínil Dean, který se sladkostmi od bratrů Weasleyů měl špatné zkušenosti.

,,No dovol, já bych nikdy zavedenou značku nenapodoboval. S právníky od Nestlé bych si nezašel ani na oběd. Jsou nejedlí a neznají vtip." Řekl George.

,,Přitom dělají pro firmu, která dělá pochutiny. Neměli být spíše jedlí?" Ptala se Leontýna.

,,Jedině tak ve snu Leontýnko, jedině tak ve snu." Řekl George a došli k jeho autu.

,,Tys tu barvu na autě nezměnil co?" Ptal se Dean.

,,Proč bych jako měl, mě se tak líbí." Řekl George.

,,Jo musíš být pro ostatní majitele tohoto modelu jako exot. Fialová na takovém voze, to je jak módní výstřelek na molu, kamaráde." Řekl Dean.

,,Phe já u toho zůstanu, já se své fialové nevzdám. No Conny se můj miláček také tak líbí. Je lehce poznatelný." Řekl George a pohladil auto po kapotě.

Dean jenom pokrčil rameny. George Weasley je ztracený případ s tou fialovou obsesí. Jenom doufal, že do budoucna nebude mít i fialový barák, to by už bylo na Deana moc, té fialové.

,,Kufry vám dám dozadu." Řekl George a pobral jejich kufry a dal je do kufru auta.

,,Čekal bych, že tam budeš mít věci na hroby Georgi." Řekl Dean.

,,No včera jsem to objížděl s Harrym, jeho bratrancem a tetou. Dnes si dáme oddech a zítra jedem s vámi dvěma a pak mě čekají rodiče. Já tyhle svátky začínám nenávidět." Řekl George a zaklapl kufr svého auta.

,,Thomasi ty dozadu, dopředu beru dámy, slečny a princezny." Mínil George, když mu Dean chtěl sednout dopředu.

Dean jenom zabručel, že musel na zadní sedadla a Leontýna se nad tím jenom zasmála. Dean se jí svěřil s plánem něco od George Weasleyho okoukat a jak si mu nevyšel.

,,A kdo tě tak Georgi ošmikal, je ti zase vidět to neexistující ouško?" Ptala se Leontýna a trochu smutně hleděla na ty jizvy kolem té ušní díry, kde bylo ucho.

,,Ale byl jsem u holiče a pak u jednoho speciálního doktora, kterého mi Conny doporučila.

Příští rok, když vše dobře dopadne, půjdu na jednu estetickou operaci a doktoři mi trochu tu jizvu opraví a možná dokonce dostanu i náhradní ucho, abych nebyl pro Haríčka a Roníčka nočník." Řekl George.

,,To jako plastickou operaci?" Ptal se Dean.

George jenom během jízdy londýnskými ulicemi přitakal.

,,Jak jinak se mají ty Austiny u tebe v kůlně Deane?" Ptal se George.

,,No jsou hotové, zazimoval jsem je. V zimě s nimi jezdit nehodlám a na jaře s nimi vyjedu. Stejně tohle mnohem modernější než to co mám doma." Řekl Dean a dodal.

,,Ale to moje je britská klasika, která nikdy nezestárne a já si připadám jako šťastný chlap, který má tři krásné a luxusní věci, které jsou lepší než nějaké přetechnizované super moderní."

,,Jo a já mám moderní luxus, který je z dovozu, ale také ujde." Řekl ironicky George.

,,Co vlastně má za auto teď pan Weasley, přece ne Ford Anglii, nebo snad ano?" Ptal se Dean.

,,Ne ta už je nepojízdná někde na okraji Zakázaného lesa, ale k narozeninám v květnu dostal ode mě a no od Freda Mercedes W202, aby nebyl smutný. Mi ten dárek kupovali už v únoru, takže se na tom ještě podílel Fred. No teď s Leonem se to taťkovi náramně hodí." Řekl George.

,,To musel asi být pro vašeho tatínka velký šok, co?" Ptala se Leontýnka.

,,No byl unesený jako malý kluk, když jsem mu vysvětloval, co v tom novém auťáku všechno najde.

Doopravdy měl oči na vrh hlavy. Jenom ostatní bratři byli jako hejno vos, protože jejich dárky byli menší." Řekl George.

,,No W202, je přece jenom auto pro střední třídu, žádný brak, jakou si dal tátovi barvu?" Ptal se Dean.

,,No trochu nás napálil prodejce a tak dostal táta stříbrnou, ačkoliv jsme s Fredem chtěli světle modrou s označení polární nebe. To jaksi nevyšlo a tak má taťka spíše Zmijozelské autíčko. Ten prodavač byl parchant, že by si mohl podat ruce s Luciusem Malfoyem. Sorry Leontýno…" Řekl George.

,,To nic, Draca otec nebyl zrovna nejlepší člověk, pod tím naším sluníček. To vím sama, ale kvůli barvě jsem ho nikdy neviděla se hádat. V tom byl docela dost benevolentní. Nebo lépe řečeno, bylo mu to šumák, hlavně, když člověk dobře vypadal a byl z dobré společnosti. Tady podobně jako u mých rodičů. Popletal se mu svým nevkusem ohledně oblečení dost příčil, ačkoliv byl ministr." Řekla Leontýna.

,,Jo Popletal jako ministr vypadal jako slepičí hovno." Řekl Dean.

,,No spíše nedozrálá okurka." Řekl George.

,,No mě připomínal housenku motýla běláska." Řekla Leontýna.

,,Tak to je ještě velice milé přirovnání Leontýno, ty jsou ještě milé." Řekl George.

,,Jo když zrovna nesežerou všechnu zeleninu na zahradě. Jsou děsně nenasytné." Řekla Leontýna.

,,No to byl Popletal také. Když jsem četl Věštce, ten toho sežral na ministerstvu taky dost." Řekl Dean.

,,Kolik to ještě jednou bylo?" Ptala se Leontýna.

,,26 258 galeonů, co sezobal na úkor svých podřízených. Ten z Azkabánu nevyjde živý." Řekl George.

,,To co se rozjelo se na ministerstvu, odhalilo jeho podvody velice obsáhle, ale asi nebyl jediný." Řekla Leontýna.

,,To ne, ale ta suma je u něho nejvyšší." Řekl Dean.

,,To je asi tolik, co platil Harry za tu škodu u Gringottů, aby pak doplácel můj milý bráška s Hermionkou jenom 200 galeonů. No teď už tolik na účtu nemá." Řekl George.

,,Má přece ještě nějaké baráčky?" Ptal se Dean, když skončili v dopravní zácpě.

,,To sice ano, ale nejsou nic moc, jenom co jsem měl čest vidět. Spíše pěkné ruiny." Řekl George.

,,Přece zdědil něco po profesorovy Snapovi ne?" Ptala se Leontýna.

,,Dva baráky, hordu knih a jeho trezor. Harry ale vůbec ještě v trezoru nebyl. Neví, co tam najde" Řekl George.

Dean se podivil. ,,To je divné, přišel o spoustu Gaelonů a nezajímá se, co najde v trezoru po Snepovi?"

George mu odpověděl. ,,Víš Deane, Harry je trochu zvláštní kouzelník.

S Ronem pracují u mne v Kejklich a plat si zásadně nechávají vyplácet v Librách. Všechno, nebo skoro všechno nakupují v mudlovských obchodech." Leontýna se zasmála.

,,Tomu se nediv Geogu. My také nakupujeme u mudlů. Na Silly to ani jinak nejde.

A skřeti jsou parchanti, tak proč jim nechat vydělávat na poplatcích za převod z Gaelonů na Libri.

Nevím kolik můj kolejní profesor měl na svém účtu, ale nikdy se nestalo, že by si od Notta staršího nebo mého otce či otce Draca půjčoval. On dluhy neměl rád." Řekla Leontýna.

,,Jo Severus Snape je dost složité téma samo o sobě." Řekl George a vypnul motor.

,,Tedy tady Harry bydlí?" Ptal se Dean.

,,Ano tady je sídlo Harryho Pottere." Řekl George a vystoupil z auta.

,,Wau já sice jako malá slýchávala, že rod Blacků byl zámožná rodina, ale ani naši si nemohli dovolit vilu v centru v Londýna." Řekla Leontýna.

,,Blackové měli prachů až moc a stejně jim to bylo houbelec platný." Řekl George, jehož babička z tatínkovy strany jak se dověděl, byla také za svobodna Blacková.Na to Leontýna jenom kývla.

George zaklepal na klepadlo a rovnou zazvonil i na zvonek.

,,Ty nemáš od toho baráku klíče?" Ptal se Dean.

,,Ne to mají jenom ti, kteří tu doopravdy bydlí Deane. Tedy Harry, Hermiona, Ron a Neville. No pan Poteřík si pomocí Krátury toto pojistil nějakým skřítčím kouzlem, takže, když jsem to jednou zkoušel, tak mě to odhodilo až na kapotu mého vozu. Dobrá ochranka domu takový skřítek. Možná si nějakého pořídím jako ochránce mých krámků. Skřítčí kouzla jsou děsivá." Oklepal se George a dodal.

,,Harry mi řekl, že bych jim vyjídal tak jedině ledničku. Copak vypadám na ledničkového zloděje. Nemám na to míry."

,,No s každým dospělým mužem v domě mizí denně minimálně dvě kila jídla z ledničky, pokud není nemocný na žaludek Georgi Weasley a já nevím kolik pojme ta Potterova." Řekla Leontýna.

,,Kdo tu mluví o ledničce?" Ptal se hlas těsně za dveřmi a otevřel jim Seamus Finnigen.

,,Ach jacísi to vzácní hosti. Ahoj Deane a Leontýno, jak se vede. Už žádné zdravotní potíže doufám." Řekl Seamus a srdečně je na uvítanou objal.

,,Ne už se s naším záchodem nekamarádím, díky za optání kamaráde." Řekl Dean.

,,No já získala díky tomu kamarádku Jesiku, konečně nějaká spřízněná duše na ostrově." Řekla Leontýna.

,,V tom případě se já pakuji do kůlny nebo hospody." Zašeptal Seamusi do ucha Dean.

Seamus jenom pokýval hlavou.

,,Seamusi kde jsi přišel o ten kousek zubu?" Ptal se Leontýna, když uviděla kus chybějícího zubu u Finnigena.

Seamus si přejel jazykem po zubech a pak pravil.

,,Já si ani nevšiml. Jo to se muselo stát, když jsem nedávno odstřeloval jednu napůl dřevěnou chajdu po tetičce Antonina Dohlova. Asi mi něco vlétlo mezi zuby, jelikož jsem špatně neodhadl dávku kouzla a střeliva." Řekl Seamus.

,,Jo takhle, ale kamaráde, nech si to dorůst, kazí ti to vzhled." Řekl Dean.

,,No to bych asi měl." Řekl Seamus a dodal.

,,Pojďte dál, ať tu nevystojíte důlek." Řekl Seamus.

,,Co tu vůbec Seamusi děláš?" Ptala se Pansy.

Seamus se poškrabal po hlavě.

,,No dělám doprovod jedné osobě." Řekl Seamus.

,,Ano svojí budoucí mamince, ahoj Deane a Leontýno." Řekl příchozí Harry.

,,Ahoj Harry." Řekl Dean.

,,Ahoj Harry Pottere." Řekla Leontýna.

,,Rád vás vidím, byla cesta v pořádku?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Naprosto." Řekl Dean.

,,Jen račte dále do mého domu." Řekl Harry a vedl je do lodžie.

Tam byla hned u dveří Leontýna někým objatá.

,,Pansy děvče, si to vážně ty. Jsem tak ráda, že mi můj syn nebulíkoval blbosti a ty vážně žiješ, kmotřenko moje." Řekl hlas, ve kterém poznala Leontýna alias Pansy paní Malfoyovou.

,,Ano jsem to já paní Malfoyová." Řekla celá nesvá Leontýna, která s touto osobou zrovna v domě Harryho Pottera nepočítala.

,,Jsem moc ráda, že jsi živa a zdráva Pansy." Ukončila mateřské objetí paní Malfoyová a Pansy měla konečně příležitost jí pořádně prohlédnout a překvapením mrkat jako porcelánová panenka. Pamatovala paní Malfoyovou jako ženu, která nosila své dlouhé blond vlasy v drdolu nebo dlouhém copu a ne jako teď na krátko jenom k ramenům se stříbrnými sponkami u uší.

Nehledě na její moderní krátké šaty a volně plandající svetr. Přece vždy nosila na míru šitý hábit té nejvyšší kvality.

,,Vypadáš dobře, i když ti moc neschvaluji tu blond hřívu, ale to je věc vkusu. Kdo je ten mladý muž po tvém boku?" Ptala se paní Malfoyová.

,,Můj přítel Dean Thomas." Řekla Leontýna.

,,Och tak, o tom jsem slyšela, ale také jsem nevěřila. Těší mě, pane Thomasi." Řekla paní Malfoyová podala si s vyjukaným Deanem ruku.

Tohle, že je Draca Malfoye máma! Kdy proboha ho měla? Vypadala tak na pětatřicet u Merlina.

,,Rád vás poznávám madam." Řekl však.

,,Co tu děláte paní Malfoyová?" Ptala se Leontýna.

,,Jsem tu se Seamusem, mojí sestrou a Teddym na návštěvě Pansy. Měl by dorazit i Draco, něco ještě zařizuje v Příčné." Řekla paní Malfoyová.

,,Jo brakuje knihkupectví." Řekl Seamus a protočil obě oči.

V tom se ozval křik a výkřiky úžasu z lodžie.

,,Co se tam děje?" Ptal se Harry, když se objevila u futer malá postavička s modrými vlásky a hlavička jezevčíka hned za ní.

,,Teddy?!" Vykřikl překvapeně Harry.

,,Hali!" Vypravil ten malý klučík a za pomocí jezevčíka pár krůčky dostal až k Harrymu.

,,Merline on už chodí. Teddy ty jsi tak šikovný klouček." Řekla uneseně paní Malfoyová.

Na to se ten malý rozesmál a spadl na prdel.

Harry ho zvedl z podlahy do náručí.

,,No ty jsi asi babičce utekl, viď." Konstatoval Harry.

Teddy pokýval hlavou, že ano.

,,No teď abych začala s ním závodit." Objevila se ve dveřích starší žena.

Dean se trochu ulekl, protože mu připomněla Bellatrix Lestrengrovou.

,,Andromédo, doporučila bych ti nějakou sportovní aktivitu, když je tvoje vnouče tak rychlé." Mínila paní Malfoyová.

,,He, a jak to mám sestro zvládat. Já nemám tvojí výdrž natož postavu." Řekla ta žena a dala ruce v bok.

Paní Malfoyovová se jenom usmála a pravila.

,,Tak dej na Teddyho kšandy a dej si ho na vodítko."

,,Velice vtipný." Zamračila se ta žena a pohlédla na Deana a Leontýnu.

Harry to viděl a přestavil je.

,,Teto Andromédo, to je můj kamarád Dean a Leontýna, jeho přítelkyně."

,,Pansy, ty sis změnila jméno?" Ptala se paní Malfoyová.

,,Asi se Draco o tom nezmínil a já vám to zapomněl říci Narcisso." Řekl místo toho Harry s Teddym v náručí.

,,Aha, to mi bude muset můj syn vysvětlit." Řekla paní Malfoyová.

,,Teto a Narcisso? Od kdy Harry Pottere, jsi spřízněn s paní Malfoyovou a její sestrou?" Ptala se Leontýna.

,,Já se mu to moje drahá Leontýno dovolila. Harry je součást rodiny a v jeho žilách stejně jako v mých koluje krev Blacka mimo jiné. A tak moc pomáhá mé sestře s jejím vnoučkem, že toto je jenom malá úcta za to." Řekla paní Malfoyová.

,,Přeháníte, paní Narcisso." Řekl Harry.

,,Ne nepřeháním, viď Andromédo." Řekla paní Malfoyová.

,,Ne vůbec, jsem ráda, že Remus se rozhodl dát Teddymu za kmotra Harryho. Ti dva si velice spolu rozumí. Viď nezbedo."

Teddy vydal pár skřeků radosti.

,,No mne jako babičku ještě označit neumí, ale o Harryho jméno se pokouší." Řekla zklamaně Androméda.

,,Čí je ten pes?" Ptal se Dean, ke kterému se jezevčík lísal na tolik, že Deanovi nedalo si ho pohladit.

,,Greg je Rona, teď ho hlídám já, když jede do té Paříže." Řekl Harry.

,,Jo tak ty jsi Greg. Těší mě." Prohrábl srst jezevčíka Dean.

,,Strašný mazel ten pes. To Pedrita a Seldon, jsou více psy, než tenhle malý." Řekla paní Malfoyová.

,,Ale ti jsou chrti." Mínil Seamus.

,,Chrti, to jako co bylo na Malfoy Manor, ty dvě velká psiska?" Ptala se Leontýna.

,,No teď je má na starosti má ségra, Morgany, skoro jsou tak velcí jako ona." Řekl Seamus.

,,Galathea se do nich zamilovala podobně, jako když si je pořizoval Lucius. Jsou to něžní obři." Řekla paní Malfoyová.

,,No přece nebudeme celou dobu stát v lodžii, pojďte do jídelny." Poskakoval napjatě George, jako by urychleně potřeboval navštívit WC.

,,Promiň Georgi." Řekl Harry a šli do jídelny, kde všichni zasedli ke stolu s večeří.

,,Kde zase Draco vězí," Ptala se nahlas paní Malfoyová.

,,Ten skejsnul v knihkupectví, dá si k večeři pár knih místo Harryho kuchyně." Řekl George.

,,Přece není Hermiona." Řekl Dean.

,,Jo dokáže to stejně lehce jako Hermiona." Řekl Seamus.

,,Leontýno tedy, když už nechceš být Pansy, myslím, že ti Dean dluží menší omluvu." Řekl Harry.

,,Jakou omluvu?" Ptala se Leontýna.

,,Promiň sluníčko, ale já ti nevědomky lhal, když jsem řekl, že asi tvé rodiče zpopelnili a vysypali někde do Temže. Moc se ti omlouvám Týnko, ale já v návalu vzteku řekl úplnou blbost." Řekl Dean a sklonil hlavu.

,,Ehm a kde tedy Deane jsou moje rodiče a babička?" Ptala se Leontýna.

,,Amerita a její manžel a její tchýně, tedy tvoje rodiče a babička jsou řádně pohřbení v rodinné hrobce vaší rodiny v Lincolnu má drahá kmotřenko. Vše jsem zařídila, aby se jim dostalo věčného odpočinku na tom místě." Řekla a paní Malfoyová.

Leontýna alias Pansy se rozbrečela štěstím, že přece jenom má její rodina hrob. Paní Malfoyová jí objala.

,,Šíí, já bych si nedopustila, aby jedna z mých nejlepších přítelkyň, byla zneuctěna tím, že by neměla hrobu děvčátko, to bych se nemohla na sebe podívat do zrcadla." Řekla paní Malfoyová.

,,Děkuji paní Malfoyová." Řekla Leontýna a pak popadla za ramena Deana a dala mu svojí hlavou do hlavy, až běhaly kolem očí Deanovi hvězdičky.

,,A ty mi už nikdy nelži v tokových záležitostech."

Dean omámeně tou hlavičkou přivykl. Očividně jeho přítelkyně má hlavu z betonu.

,,Auu to má být nová forma facky?" Ptal se George, když to viděl.

,,Ne to byl jeden z těch zákroků, které dělají v tom Deanově oblíbeném sportu, fotbalu. A já nechci ho nakopávat nohou." Řekla Leontýna.

To rozesmálo Harryho a Andromédu, kteří něco o fotbalu věděli.

No a Dean si rozmyslel, jestli bude ještě někdy dívat na fotbal s Lentýnou, tak by to nemuselo pro něho dopadnout dobře.

,,Ta stará zatracená míca, proč musela do toho strkat nos!" Ozval se ode dveří hlomoz.

,,Helle přece víš, že ta ráda vždy šmejdila po jiných. Je povahou kočka." Ozval se další hlas.

,,Vím Draco, ale to to nemohla nechat na pokoji a nesrat se do toho." Ptal se hlas.

,,No alespoň víš jak si na tom, ale fakt tohle jsem nečekal." Řekl ten hlas a rozesmál se.

Do jídelny vstoupil Draco v doprovodu Nevilla, který měl v náručí malou Verču.

,,No teď jsme už kompletní, kde je večeře?" Ptal se George Weasley.

,,Ach jo Weasleyovský žaludek, nejde nikdy pořádně zasytit." Řekl Harry.

,,Deane a Leontýno vy už tu jste?" Ptal se Draco.

,,Před pár chvílemi jsme dorazili Draco. Takže ta malá je asi Verča, jestli hádám dobře?" Ptala se Leontýna.

,,Jo přesně tak, tohle je má dcera Veronica. Verčo, tohle jsou Dean a Leontýna. Ehm strejda Dean a teta Leontýna." Řekl Neville.

,,Strejda?" Ptal se Dean.

,,Hele ona je ještě malá a než jí vysvětlíme, kdo vlastně jste, tak budete pro ni strejčkové a tetičky stejně. Nebudu jí tím motat hlavu zbytečně." Řekl Neville.

,,Jaké rozkošné děvčátko, chudák malá, že se k ní maminka obrátila zády." Řekla Leontýna a pohladila jí po tvářičce.

,,Ok jak myslíš Neville, asi to bude pro tvojí maličkou lepší. Stejně chlape, zrovna ty rodičem takového krásného stvoření, to si příroda dala." Řekla Dean s úsměvem.

Verunka musel uznat, byla opravdu hezoulinká holčička. Jenom Deana poněkud zarážely její kudrnaté vlásky. Sice Neville, měl trochu vlnité vlasy, ale ona měla přímo vlasy samý neposedný kroužek světle hnědých vlásků, pod červenou čepičkou.

,, Jenom mi neříkej, že jsem ošklivý, to bych se urazil." Mínil ironicky Neville.

,,Ne, ne, ne!" Zamával na obranu Dean.

V tom začala natahovat k Leontýně malá Verča svoje ručičky.

,,Asi chce k tobě Leontýno, tak trochu je zvyklá na blondýnky v okolí. Její teta má také plavé vlasy, víš." Řekl Neville.

,,Ehm ty tady chceš ke mně?" Ptala se té malé Leontýna, kdy jí dostala pochovat. Pro ni to byl neobyčejný akt od Nevilla Longbotoma, když jí dal do náručí svoji dceru.Však si musela připomenout, že Dafné byla její matka a tím pádem se musel Neville smířit s tím, že by jí měl také nechávat ve společnosti Zmijozelu, když tam chodila té malé maminka.

,,Verča je oblíbené mrně, jenom Teddy není z ní nadšený. Však ono ho to jistě časem přejde, viď vlče." Rozdrbal čupřinu tomu malému modrovlasému kloučku Draco Malfoy.

Ten se něho usmál.

,,Ti jsou jako pes a kočka. Hlavně ne příliš blízko, nebo bude malér." Řekla Androméda.

,,Rozhodně není malička jako na té fotce." Řekla Leontýna.

,,Nene, na té jí byl jeden měsíc a byla malička žabička, od té doby hodně vyrostla." Zakroutil hlavou Harry.

,,Moje Verča není žába, Harry." Zavrčel Neville.

,,A zase to začíná." Vzdychl Harry.

,,Harry ono je zcela v pořádku, že Neville takto reaguje. Je té malé otec." Řekla Androméda.

,,A já si rozhodně nějakou pitomou přezdívku mé dcery krom berušky nenechám líbit, zapiš si to za uši Pottere." Řekl Neville.

Harry se raději ustoupil o krok k Andromédě, protože nechtěl mít zase vytahané uši v mašli, jak to Neville jemu a Ronovi rád dělal, když nějak Verunku jinak nazvali. Bylo to bolestivé.

,,Verunko ty máš tak hodného tatínka." Řekla se smíchem Leontýna.

,,Jo ještě milejšího dědečka." Řekl do toho Draco Malfoy.

,,Dědečka?" Ptala se celá místnost.

,,Merline, Draco nemůžeš pro jednou tu svojí chlebárnu zavřít na zámek, než něco řekneš." Řekl nevraživě Neville.

,,Sorry." Začervenal se Draco, když si uvědomil, co řekl.

,,O co se jedná?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Vzpomínáš si Harry, jak říkal Justin, že jeho otec je v nějaké tajné organizaci a patří k šlechtě?" Ptal se Neville a usadil se ke stolu, zatímco na Leontýna měla Verču na klíně.

,,Jo ten se chvástal." George.

,,Ne Justinův fotr je zednář Georgi. To nebylo chvástání." Řekl Neville a zakroutil hlavou.

Georgi Weasleymu vylezly oči z důlků. No o zednářích i mezi kouzelníky kolovaly různé báchorky a zvěsti, ale že bude někdy blízký někomu, kdo s nimi je příbuzný, tak s tím nepočítal.

,,Merlinovi kozy, Justin Fich- Flechlie fakticky." Řekl Dean.

Neville však pokračoval.

,,No ale teď z jiného soudku. Už asi víte, že tak docela Longbottom nejsem. Akorát jedna stará slídilka jménem Minerva McGonagolová se rozhodla najít mého pravého otce. Bez mého dovolení." Řekl Neville a mračil se.

,,Cože! Copak už nemá ta ženská rozum, nejprve vám takovým ohavným způsobem sdělí ten fakt a pak vám sahá do soukromí!Copak se jí nedostalo slušného vychování.Asi ne, pak se divme, jak se chovají někteří, kteří vyšli Nebelvírskou kolej." Řekla rozčíleně paní Malfoyová.

,,Rozum asi pozbyla v hrobě Albuse Brumbála." Mínil Draco Malfoy.

,,Tss moc jí to zasáhlo, já tušila, že ho měla ráda, ale asi to bylo trochu víc." Mínila Androméda a pomyslela si o staré ženské bez rodiny a milence.

,,No tu pomoc si asi moc nechtěl, viď Neville?" Ptal se Dean.

,,Ne, já to chtěl nechat plavat." Řekl Neville.

,,Což ta stará vypelíchaná lvice neumožnila." Řekl Draco.

,,A kdo to je, předpokládám, že je v pánu nebo v Azkábánu." Řekl Seamusi.

,,To bylo krajně neslušný Seamusi." Řekla paní Malfoyová.

,,Omlouvám se Neville." Řekl Seamus.

,,To nic, ale budu tě muset asi zklamat, protože ho nenajdeš ani v hrobě natož v Azkábánu, tam najdeš jenom prašivku mého pravého strýce." Řekl Neville.

,,Strýce i mého, Morgano, že ten nahoře mi nemohl dříve nějak říci, že jsi přes mou tetinku můj bratranec Neville." Řekl Draco.

,,Bratranec?" Ptala se paní Malfoyová.

,,No věc se má tak, že můj pravý otec se jmenuje Richard Lestrengre a je mladší bratr Rudolfuse a Rastabána Lestrangra. Akorát on je ne kouzelník lidově řečeno moták a moje ctěná babička, další prašivka v řadě starých červivých babek, ho zneužila k tomu, aby měla vnouče. Mne. Humus." Řekl Neville.

,,Lestrangre!" Vypískla Androméda polekaně.

,,Holt tomu tak je, já tomu nevěřil a tak jsem si to došel do Příčné ověřit to k Grinngottům, no tou jejich magii. Bohužel, je ve mně krev té hnusné rodiny. Já fakt mám spíše smůlu, než štěstí." Řekl Neville.

,,Tak to ti kamaráde nezávidím. Proč to proboha živého paní profesorka McGonagolová nenechala. Vědět, že patříš k této rodině, pokrevně je s odpuštěním na pořádný slepák. Nechceš kafe Neville?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Ne na to je pozdě, to bych nespal Harry." Řekl Neville.

,,On byl třetí bratr?" Ptala se paní Malfoyová.

,,Podle všeho mami ano, byl o šest let mladší než strýc Rudolfus a tři než strýc Rastabán." Řekl Draco Malfoy.

,,Šest let, to by byl ročník Reguluse." Řekla bledá ve tvářích Androméda.

,,Fuj a to ho donutila k tomu vlastní matka. Však Belly tchyně byla no slušně řečeno padlá na mozek jako má sestra." Řekla paní Malfoyová.

,,A co dělá ten nekouzelník teď?" Ptal se Seamus, který si myslel něco o Merlinově hovnu.

Neville se rozesmál a povídá.

,,Je profesorem na Cambrigriské univerzitě."

To nechalo celou společnost oněmět.

,,Profesor to jako ty Neville?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Daleko výš, on má titul Harry a učí na univerzitě, Bradavice jsou proti tomu nic, kamaráde." Řekl Neville.

,,Jo, ale podobný obor, jestli jsem tě pochopil správně Neville, nějaká makro a mikro biologie viď to je. To je s bylinkářstvím příbuzné." Řekl Draco.

Neville kývl.

,,No alespoň víš, po kom s tím jsi, když už nic jiného." Řekl Harry.

,,To je asi tak jediné pozitivum, ale když jsem byl v Děravém Kotli, abych šel do Příčné k Gringottům si to ověřit, tak mě zastavil Justin. Páni já bych ho málem nepoznal." Řekl Neville.

,,No já ho dlouhou dobu neviděl také." Přiznal Harry, který ho naposled viděl na pohřbu Cho.

,,Lusuxní oblek a plášť, aby zakryl chybějící ruku, lakované polobotky, že i Draco vůči němu vypadal chudě." Řekl Neville.

,,Na co takový ohoz?" Ptal se Dean.

,,No prý měl nějaké důležité jednání na ministerstvu, podle všeho. Byl dost stručný." Řekl Neville.

,,A co po tobě jako chtěl?" Ptala se Leontýna, která Justina Finch- Flechlieho moc v lásce nikdy neměla.

,,No předal mi dopis od mého pravého otce. Spíše pozvánku." Řekl Neville.

,,Jak ho může Justin u skákavého hippogrifa znát?" Ptal se Dean.

,,Deane, Harry, Seamusi a vy další, to je tím, že můj pravý otec je též člen zednářské lože. Dost tím McGonagolovou vylekal." Řekl Neville.

,,Zednář!" Vypískla Androméda.

,,Merlinovi polobotky jak se k tomu dostal." Ptal se George.

,,No přes otce Justina, očividně jsou dlouhá léta přátelé. Víc nevím." Pokrčil rameny Neville.

,,Volské oko, a to se k němu máš dostavit na kobereček nebo co?" Ptal se Dean.

,,Nevím, co jako chce po mě, ale mám pozvánku do nějakého pánského klubu v Cambrigri na příští pátek o šesté večerní." Řekl bledý ve tvářích Neville.

,,Pánský klub?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Ehm to je společenský klub pro pány z vyšších vrstev Harry. Otec mého zesnulého manžela tam též chodil." Řekla Androméda.

,,Já v ničem takovém nikdy nebyl." Řekl celý nesvůj Neville.

,,Hm musím trochu oprášit své znalosti ohledně toho, ale je jisté, že budeš Neville potřebovat ucházející oblek, takto tě tam nevpustí." Řekla Androméda.

,,Ach jo, já nejsem zrovna fanoušek být jako páv, ale asi jinak to nepůjde." Řekl Neville.

,,No když to říká má starší sestra tak asi ne." Řekla paní Malfoyová.

,,Profesorka McGonagolová na tebe ušila pěknou boudu Neville, ale je s podivem, že se ten Richard Lestrengre přece jenom o tebe zajímá." Řekl Seamus.

,,Mě to také překvapilo také, hlavně ta rychlost." Řekl Neville.

,,Určitě to bude velice zajímavý rozhovor." Řekl George a byl unesený informací o Justinovi a jeho zajímavých kontaktech.

* * *

Arthur Weasley seděl na židli ve velkém atriu Ministesrstva kouzel a díval se kolem sebe.

Jo hezky se to tu zaplnilo, jak postupně přicházeli další a další úředníci a lidi činní zde na tuhle slavnostní věc se podívat. Bylo těsně po Dušičkách . Už tu bylo skoro celé ministerstvo kouzel. Však některé hlavy tu chyběly. Hlavně těch, co dostali nucený odchod na odpočinek, nebo těch co dostali rovnou padáka či těch, kteří skončili v tom tajném vězení jejího veličenstva. Ale nechyběla média v podobě třech reportéru Denního věštce a jednoho jejich fotografa a bylo zde i kouzelnické rádio Zlatoouško a Svobodné kouzelnické rádio tedy jinak řečeno Lee Jordán.

A dnes byl ten velký den, kdy měl Lord Strombolli ohlásit nové vedení Ministerstva kouzel široké veřejnosti.

Arthur byl zvědavý jako pětileté dítě, co z toho chlapa vyleze. Konečně zazněly fanfáry a na vyvýšené pódium přišel Lord Strombolli. Přešel k řečnickému pultu, kde byl i malý magický mikrofon, aby ho bylo hezky slyšet.

A začal mluvit.

,,Vážení kouzelnici a čarodějky, zde pracující, vážená kouzelnická media, přenášející tuto událost k široké magické společnosti, vážená magická komunito Velké Británie. Jsem rád, že jsme se tu tak v hojné počtu sešli, aby jste zde vyřčená slova slyšeli. Je to velká pocta jak pro mne tak zde přítomné zaměstnance a činovníky Ministerstva kouzel Velké Británie."

Odkašlal si a pokračoval.

,,Prošli jsme turbulentním měsícem, kdy se tu odehrával přerod vašeho úřadu. Byl to přerod drastický, ale nutný pro přechod do nového století."

Zase na chvilinku odmlčel.

,,A jelikož já jsem byl jenom osoba činná v tomto ohledu je čas předat toto místo jinému člověku a to skutečnému ministrovi kouzel. Ano tento člověk byl zvolen na základě práva jejího majestátu a bude ve funkci jenom krátce do voleb příští rok, kdy vy sami rozhodněte kdo zde Velké Británii bude úřadovat jako ministr kouzel, ale dopřejte alespoň ten potlesk tomuto člověku a kouzelníkovi, že se této nelehké funkce ujal. Dovolte mi představit nového ministra kouzel Velké Británie Dirka Arnolda Cressewella!" Řekl Lord Stormbolli.

Arthur Weasley vytřeštil obě oči. Tak tohle byla pro něho bomba. Cressewell ministrem kouzel! Vidět to Lucius Malfoy, tak by natáhl bačkory. Cressewell byl totiž mudlorozený kouzelník. Arthur však nebyl závistivý, že to dostal mudlorozený kouzelník a ne on nebo někdo jiný a náhodou to Dirkovi přál.

Postava v tmavě modrém hábitu přestoupila k Lordu Strombollimu a poděkovala za uvítání a představením, i když všichni byli tou volbou tak omámení, že jenom málo který tleskal.

Následně nový ministr představil své náměstky a tedy zástupce.

První náměstek se stal Horácio Cvrček, druhá náměstkyně zůstala Luisa Sinastrová, která toto místo už měla za Kinsleyho, třetím náměstkem se stal Alfons Stařeček.

Pak ministr kouzel představil dvě nové funkce. První funkce byl mluvčí pro britskou vládu a její majestát britskou královnu a další byl tiskový mluvčí ministerstva kouzel Velké Británie pro ostatní ministerstva kouzel ve světě a tedy pro kouzelnický svět obecně.

Do první funkce, která byla podle Arthura hodně vysoká, když ten člověk bude informovat premiéra a její majestát byl zvolen Justin Finch-Fletchley a Arthur se málem kousl do jazyku.

Ten hoch přece chodil z jeho synem Ronem do ročníku a byl té slavné studentské armádě. Rozhodně takovou bleskovou kariéru pro toho hocha s jednou paží ani Arthur nečekal.

Do druhé funkce však také nezvolili Arthurovi neznámou tvář a ten se jenom přemýšlel, co asi jeho syn George řekne, když uslyší, kde skončil Adrián Puncy. Jestli jeho děti poslouchají rádio, tak budou mít oči navrch hlavy.

Pak oznámil nový ministr kouzel nový název pro Starostolec. Ten toto jméno už nadále nebude používat, ale bude to Kouzelnický soud Velké Británie a basta. Jeho hlavním soudcem se stal Harold Dikorby, dalšími členy se stali Isla Morrensteinová, Samuel Jolleston, Maxmilán Varsten, Charles Bolle, Frank Askot, Tereza Dorstová, Eva Honnová, Albert McDůgal a Gwendolin Jonnesová.

Vzniklo i foto této eskadry pro média a to i s ministrem.

Dirk Cressewell se usmíval a měl ruce položené otcovsky na ramenech Justina Fich-Flechlieho a Adriána Puncyho. Oba chlapci vypadali na svoje nové postavení velice hrdě a stály jako vojáci vůči nově ministrovi kouzel, který měl nohu přes nohu a vypadal poněkud vůči nim ležérně.

Pak se pokračovalo s jednotlivými odbory na ministerstvu kouzel. Některé podobně jako jejich kouzelnický soud se dočkali přejmenování.

Odbor záhad, byl přejmenován na Odbor technologického pokroku a studia magie, docela dost dlouhé přišlo Arthurovi. Odbor uplatňování kouzelnických zákonů byl přejmenován na Odbor uplatňování britského a kouzelnické práva, aby bylo vidět, že kouzelníci se musejí držet jak kouzelnických předpisů, tak musí se držet předpisů, jenž platí pro zbytek obyvatelstva Velké Británie.

Pak ministr kouzel se na chvilku odmlčel a ohlásil vznik dalších odborů ministerstva kouzel od 1. ledna prvního ledna vznikne Odbor finančního dohledu hospodářství kouzelnického lidu Velké Británie, dále Odbor občanského zajištění kouzelnického lidu a poslední nově vzniklý odbor bude Odbor pro dohled nad zdravím kouzelníků a čarodějek.

K tomu oznámil, že se poblíž Greenwiche v bývalém nevyužívaném bystrozorském cvičišti se prvního března začne budovat nová kouzelnická nemocnice.

Tak to byl poslední hřebík do rakve Munga, pomyslel si Arthur.

Poté si pozval nový ministr kouzel na pódium svého předchůdce Kinsleyho Pastorka a poděkoval mu za práci, kterou odvedl ve své funkci v poválečných měsících a jmenoval ho ředitelem Kouzelnického vězení Velké Británie v Azkabánu. Kinsley přišlo Arthurovi, se tvářil jako by spolkl citron. Ředitel Azkabánu, je to byla rozhodně zajímavá funkce, pomyslel si ironicky Arthur.

Potom pro Arthura přišlo něco neočekávaného. Do prostoru Velkého atria vešel hlouček lidí a mezi nimi i jeho syn George.

Dále tam viděl Draca Malfoye, stařičkého Olivandera, majitele Krucánků a Kaňourů a Medového ráje, majitele Nimbusu a Komety a ostatní ani neznal.

,,No teď k důležité věci. Prvního března příštího roku též nadchází čas, kdy se spustí akce, na které za podpory jejího majestátu jsme získali podporu od největší magické stavební firmy Fizcherlad company a. s. ze Spojených států amerických a která se bude podílet na opravě a modernizaci Příčné ulice, Obrtlé ulice, Ministerstva kouzel, kouzelnické vesničky Prasinky poblíž Bradavické školy.

Velice známé vesničky a rodiště Harryho Pottera a Godricka Nebelvíra Godrikova dolu a též se bude podílet na nové výstavbě." Řekl Dirk Cressewell a pokynul směrem hloučku a na pódium přešel jeho syn.

,,Jmenuji se George Fabian Weasley a jsem majitel Kouzelnických kejklí s. r. o. a chci vám představit to, co naše investiční skupina Fénixův oheň financuje zde ve Velké Británii. Však nejprve vám představím ostatní investory z investiční skupiny Fénixův oheň. " Řekl a poklepal hůlkou na pult a za ním se rozprostřelo velké plátno a někde za hlavou Arthura se rozsvítil projektor.

,,Jedná se o mou firmu Kouzelnické kejkle s.r.o, které jsem před pár lety založil s mým bratrem Frederickem, který už není mezi námi. Dále Abraxax company, Haper a Hokley, Nimbus company a Kometa, Olivanderovi hůlky a příslušenství, Kouzelnická čokoláda a žabky, Krucánky a kaňoury.

Pivovar Máslový ležák, Kouzelnické byliny a květiny, Kouzelnický kufr a spol., Kolem světa tam a zpět, Gold a silver, Smith company a Kouzelnický hrnek. Jsme první investiční skupina Kouzelnické Velké Británie a chceme konečně něco udělat pro společnost kouzelníků a čarodějek ve Velké Británii a ukázat budoucnost pro nás všechny." George při tomto projevu poklepával hůlkou na řečnický pult a na plátně za ním se objevovali loga jednotlivých firem té investiční společnosti Fénixův oheň. Arthur měl z toho měl v hlavě elektrickou elektrárnu, jak hledal vědomosti, co která firma vlastně vyrábí nebo dělá.

,,Chci vám představit dvě nové kouzelnické vesnice, které vzniknou na Britské půdě, Mžourov a Hůlkov." Řekl dále George. A za ním se objevil na plátně velice podvedený obrázek dvou krajinek s vesnicemi.

Ze sálu byl slyšet údiv.

To tu nebylo několik století, aby vznikly kouzelnické vesnice.

,,Budou vybaveny všemi dostupnými vymoženostmi kouzelného i mudlovského světa a propojeny s Příčnou ulicí skrz magický portál, autobusovou zastávku Záchranného autobusu. Celkem se bude jednat o 500 obydlí na jednu obec převážně pro kouzelníky a čarodějky, kteří přišli o střechu nad hlavou během války." Řekl George Weasley.

,,Další aspekt těchto vesnic bude moderní zástavba pro kouzelnický svět. Bude zde zavedena elektřina, kanalizace s čističkou vod a další důležité věci pro spokojený život jejich obyvatel. Možná budou pro nás Brity tyto domy zpočátku zvláštní, jelikož budou amerického typu, ale Fizcherald company přišla s tím kompromisem, že rozčlení místnosti podle britských zvyků, takže tak velký rozdíl to Vážení zde přítomní nebude." George Weasley se na chvilku odmlčel a pokračoval.

,,Co se týče vlastnictví těchto domů, tak jejich majitele bude vybírat speciální komise, která bude hledět, že to dostanou potřební a ne ti co už nějaké to obydlí vlastní. Tedy ti, kteří doopravdy ztratili střechu nad hlavou nebo si poprvé shánějí vlastní bydlení."

,,Poslední informace je ta, že tyto obydlí budou postupně na odkup pro své majitele, po té co splní 12 měsíční dobu, kdy budou platit pevně stanovenou činži a předloží schopnost si ten dům koupit bez zadlužení své osoby a rodiny. Tyto domky stejně jako nová nemocnice se začnou stavět od 1. března 1999. Tak trochu tohle datum jsem do oběhu dal já, jelikož je to datum narození mého mladšího bratra Ronalda Billiuse Weasleyho, kterého mám moc rád. Též to bude on, kdo prvního března příštího roku bude pokládat společně s panem ministrem základní kámen Mžourova." Řekl George Weasley

a pokynul do hloučku, z kterého předstoupil Draco Malfoy s pergamenem. George mu uvolnil místo u mikrofonu.

,,Dobrý den, sice vím, že u mne jako bývalého Smrtijeda asi u vás pozdvižení nenastane jako u mého obchodního partnera George Weasleyho, ale jmenuji se Draco Lucius Malfoy a jsem vlastník Abraxax s.r.o. Firmy kterou založil můj děd jako firmu zabývající se obchodem a přepravní službou s velko nákladovým zbožím, pro ty jenž Abraxax s.r.o neznají. Mým úkolem dnes je však vám představit obec Mžourov, jenž vznikne poblíž Ash Vale, které je poblíž Farenborough, které je v okresu Survey poblíž Londýna.

Bude mít co se týče rozlohy velikost městské části Londýna Rainham a bude mít i podobný obrys jako tato městská část.

Bude zde deset ulic, pojmenované podle významných lidí, lidí jenž padli v boji pro tuto současnost a hlavní náměstí též pojmenované podle významné osobnosti boje proti Tomu Raddlovi alias Voldemortovi."

Arthur Weasley koukal jako janek, že mladý Malfoy zvládl říci jméno Voldermota, aniž by se zadrhl.

,,Náměstí se bude nést jméno významného bystrozora a velké bojovníka, který se nevzdal ani v době temna a bojoval až do smrti. Náměstí obce Mžourova ponese jméno Alastora Moodyho."

Arthur tohle nečekal. Sice nevěděl, co by Alastor býti živ řekl, ale byla to velká pocta.

,,Dále zde bude ulice jenž bude obsahovat jak napojení na železniční a tak autobusovou dopravu a ponese jméno mé ctěné sestřenice a výborné bystrozorky Nymfadory Tonskové –Lupinové.

Byla vždy spojkou obou dvou světů a tak jí vzdávám tu čest, aby její jméno, které sice neměla ráda, nesla ulice, která bude obec Mžourov spojovat s okolím světem." Řekl Draco Malfoy.

,,Ulice napojující se na tuto ulici a obsahující kulturní centrum zde se nacházející společně s primární školou, která zde vyroste pro malé obyvatele Mžourova ponese jméno jejího manžela a nejlepší profesora Obrany proti černé magii, kterou jsem za svou školní docházku měl Remuse Johna Lupina.

Možná někteří budou proti, že vlkodlak, kterým on byl si ulici pojmenovanou po něm nezaslouží, ale já takové hlasy odmítám slyšet, protože on byl více člověkem, než vlkodlakem a svou kletbu vlkodlaka si nevybral dobrovolně, ale byl kousnut jako malé dítě. Dítě, které si přálo jinou budoucnost, kterou pokládám za vhodné, aby se skvělé budoucnosti dostalo školce a malým obyvatelům Mžourova, kteří tam budou chodit, jenž vyroste v této ulici na památku Remuse Johna Lupina a to samé jméno ponese zde vybudovaná primární škola. Tedy Primární škola Remuse Johna Lupina v Mžourově bude celé jméno této školy." Řekl Draco Malfoy.

Arthur Weasley při této řeči byl dojat k slzám. Ano primárka a školka pojmenovaná podle Remuse byl excelentní nápad. Remuse by to jistě velice potěšilo.

,,Další ulice jenž bude v obci Mžourov a kde bude sídlit léčitelská klinika se základním osazením léčitelům pro obyvatele Mžourova ponese jméno dalšího hrdiny boje proti Voldemortovi a to Zachariáše Smitha, jenž se svého života jen tak lehce nevzdal jako pravý Mrzimor."

Arthur Weasley byl tímto jménem překvapen, ale nic nenamítal pro toto jméno.

,,Další ulice budou převážně obytné a pokud sami vlastníci nebudou provozovat v nich nějaký obchod nebo službu budou ponechána jako obytná část ponesou jména těchto osob. Ulice Emilie Vancové,

Ulice Sturgise Tobolky, Ulice Colina Creeveyho, Ulice Charity Burbage, Ulice Tedda Tonske

a ulice sice ne pojmenovaná podle kouzelníka nebo čarodějky, ale podle jednoho z nejšílenějších a nejvíce odvážných tvorů magického světa Ulice skřítka Dobbyho." Řekl Draco Malfoy.

Arthur Weasley si musel sundat brýle a utřít slzy do kapesníku. Draco Malfoy ho dojal svým proslovem k slzám.

,,A poslední co vám chci říci a vysvětlit proč se tato obec bude zrovna jmenovat Mžourov. Někteří možná tušíte, ale pro ty co ne Vám to chci vysvětlit. Mžourov jako britská kouzelnická vesnička existovala, ale byla zničena v roce 1952 velkými záplavami, kdy zemřely 4 obyvatelé této vesničky další 250 obyvatel přišlo o střechu nad hlavou. Byla to jedna z tragédii, jenž v roce 1952 postihla magický svět Velké Británie. Proto po více jak 47 letech bude vystaven nový Mžourov, aby ctil konečně památku toho Mžourova, než byl zničen velkou vodou." Řekl Draco Malfoy.

Tak tohle znal Arthur Weasley jenom z vyprávění, byli mu tři roky, když se to stalo, ale jistě pro lidi, jenž věděli více, to musel být jako blesk z čistého nebe.

,,To je vše co jsem vám chtěl říci a předám slovo znovu Georgi Weasleymu."

K pultu znovu se dostal jeho syn a Arthur si brousil pak zuby na otcovský rozhovor, jak to, že o tom projektu mu George se ani hláskou nezmínil. Arthur na to celé mohl tak jedině koukat jako vejr.

,,A já jsem byl vybrán k tomu, abych vám přestavil druhou obec Hůlkov.

Co se týče jejího názvu, nese ho proto, protože každý kouzelník nebo čarodějka nosí u sebe hůlku a je to naše nejdůležitější identifikační věc v magickém světě a měli bychom s jich nadevše cenit. Proto bychom kouzelnické hůlky také uctít tím, že po po nich pojmenujeme sídelní středisko naší komunity." Prohlásil George Weasley.

,,Též zde bude zde hlavní ulice s náměstím a deset ulic pojmenovaných podle významných osobností jenž se zasloužili o svobodu a klid od teroristy a vraha Toma Radlla alias Voldemorta. A podobně jako v Mžourově zde bude škola." Řekl dále jeho syn.

,,Náměstí bude pojmenováno podle ženy, která přinesla tu největší oběť, tedy dala svůj život ve prospěch svého dítěte a nikdy nebyla pořádně uctěna její památka. Dovolte mi sdělit, že náměstí se bude nést jméno Lilly Evansové –Potterové."

Arthur jenom souhlasně přikývl.

,,Abych to neprodlužoval, další ulice ponesou jména těchto osob.

Ulice Levandule Brownové, Ulice Katie Bellové, Ulice Alice Longbottomové, Ulice Elieen Princové –Snapové. Tedy žen, které se nezdráhali položit život za své milované, i když věděli, že je to bude stát život. A abych zde nepropagoval jenom valkýry magické světa Velké Británie, přejdu i k hrdinům magické světa a mužům bez bázně a hany." Řekl George Weasley odkašlal si.

,,Dalšími ulicemi bude Ulice bratří Prewettů, tedy mých všemi mastmi mazaných strýců, jenž udatností byli vůči zlu prosluli a nikdy nebyli ani řádem oceněni, což velká škoda. Ulice Severuse Snapa, asi největšího Jamese Bonda magické Velké Británie, jenž jsme měli, který dokázal přelstít i Voldemorta a mazat mu med kolem huby přitom mu vrážet do bot jehly. Ulice záškodníků Pobertů, party sice zralé na kde jaký školní trest v Bradavicích, ale natolik udatné, aby šli s záškodnickým úsměvem vstříc klidně i smrti. Ulice Franka Longbottoma, supernovy bystrozorského oddělení z let 1978 až 1981, který uškodila teroru Voldemorta víc než kdy předtím. Dále Ulice bývalého udatného ministra kouzel a lva v hábitu Růfuse Brouska, který se nesklonil před teroristou Voldemortem a raději volil smrt než pohanu mu sloužit. A poslední ulice bude na věčnost patřit jménem mému bratru a dvojčeti, které zaplatilo v boji cenu nejvyšší Fredericku Weasleymu.

Vzdávám tím mu čest se alespoň někým způsobem na budoucnosti, jenž nás ještě čeká se podílet a utvářet jí. Toto je pro tebe Frede."

Řekl George Weasley a odešel do pozadí, aby nikdo neviděl slzy v jeho v očích.

Arthur měl co dělat, aby se nerozbečel jako malé dítě.

Tohle bylo snad ještě dojemnější přednes než Draca Malfoy.

Dokonce i reportéři Denního věštce se na nic nezeptali, protože otázky polykali se slzami. Arthur viděl též, že Lee Jordán předal techniku nějakému svému kolegovy a odešel z atria.

Následně ještě předstoupil stařičký Olivander a oznámil jméno primární školy v Hůlkově a to škola Nicolase a Pernely Flamelových. Arthur si pomyslel, že Remus vědět, že se dostal na přímku váženosti s Flamelovými tak by omdlel. Toto však teď vystihovalo úctu k jeho osobě v kouzelnickém světě.

K pultu předstoupil zase ministr kouzel a uvedl, že co se týče jména nové nemocnice ještě není rozhodnuto a tímto může veškeré magické obyvatelstvo posílat na adresu jeho kanceláře návrhy jmen nové kouzelnické nemocnice.

Pak ještě řekl pár slov na závěr ohledně zavřených a obviněných kouzelníku s daty procesů jenž je čekají. Arthur si zapsal jenom proces s Korneliem Popletalem a tou ředitelkou dětského domova, na které se chtěl podívat a ostatní ho toliko nezajímali.

Zároveň doufal, že to celé poslouchala Molly doma, protože George uctil své strýce tak Freda tím největším co mohl. Jménem ulice v nové výstavbě.

Když se začala sešlost rozcházet tak Arthur snažil dostat k Georgi, ale nestihl to, protože ten odletaxoval, bůh ví kam s majitelem Nimbusu a Komety. Arthur si jenom povzdychl a pomyslel si, že si ho bude muset odchytnout někde jinde.

**Přidáno 24.9.2019**

**Poznámka od elenor:**

**Tahle kapitola byla hodně náročná, ale doufám, že stojí za to. Je to takové malé uznání pro postavy matky zakladatelky, kteří zahynuli. Zvlášť pro Remuse,Freda a Dobbyho. A kdo by se hodil jako řečník na to více než George a Draco. **

**Vaše elenor**


	15. Kapitola - 15 - Tajemství Malfoy Manor

**Kapitola 15 – Tajemství Malfoy Manor**

Lenka Láskorádová otevřela dokořán svoje modrá kukadla a prudce se nadechla. Poslední, co si pamatovala, bylo to, že běžela po schodech nahoru do svého nového bytu a pravděpodobně se s někým srazila, když nesl hromadu knih. Poté měla na události absolutní okno.

,,Merline konečně jste se probudila." Uslyšela neznámý hlas v její rodné angličtině.

Chtěla se podívat kdo mluví, ale ten hlas znovu promluvil.

,,Raději se moc nehýbejte. Trochu jste si nabila při tom pádu ze schodů svoje pozadí. Musel jsem Vám zafixovat kouzlem krční páteř než si vás odnesli na nosítkách do nemocnice léčitelé." Mínil ten hlas.

,,Děkuji." Řekla Lenka a pak uviděla jí trochu povědomý obličej.

,,Není zač, na škole by mě hnaly svinským krokem, kdybych takové mladé dámě nepomohl a neposkytl první pomoc." Řekl muž v modrém polo tričku a khaki kalhotách, který se nad ní sklonil a šibalsky se usmál.

,,Na škole, vy jste profesor?" Ptala se Lenka.

,,Ba ne, student slečno. Já vím, už nejsem nejmladší, ale mám za sebou pohnutou minulost a na studium nezbyl mi čas a nálada až do nedávna. Samuel Grinnit, těší mne." Řekl ten muž a podal si s ní ruku.

Lenka byla z něho div živá. Takový gentlmen je její zachránce, ona myslela, když jí její nová domácí říkala, že tam bydlí anglický student, že to bude někdo jejího věku a ona ho možná bude znát, ale tento muž jí nic neříkal. Vzbudil v ní však jiný zájem, voněl totiž po krokusech a kávě, což byla pro Lenku omamná vůně.

,,Lenka Láskorádová ráda vás poznávám." Řekla proto.

,,Hm váš otec je jistě Xeno Láskorád, nebo se mýlím?" Ptal se ten muž a usedl na nemocniční židli vedle její postele.

,,Ano vy jste ho znal?" Ptala se Lenka.

,,Osobně ne, ale četl jsem jednu dobu dost často Jinotaj." Řekl ten muž.

,,Fakticky, já myslela, že to četli jenom moji spolužáci a malé děti." Řekla Lenka.

Nad tím se ten muž zasmál, což znělo Lence trochu povědomě, ale nevěděla odkud. Znělo to jako přátelské vrčení psa.

,,No do nedávna mne mnozí moji známí považovali za jedno velké přerostlé dítě, takže to, že jsem četl Jinotaj tuto představu jenom dotvářelo. Však ono to bylo zábavné čtení." Řekl a promnul si bradku.

,,Bylo…" Řekla smutně Lenka.

,,On už se nevydává? Víte delší dobu už jsem ve Velké Británii jsem nebyl." Mínil její zachránce.

,,Tatínek umřel a no a já se necítila v Jinotaji pokračovat." Řekla Lenka.

,,Ach tak, mojí upřímnou soustrast slečno, já nevěděl. Sice vím jaké věci se ve Velké Británii děly, ale jenom z psaného a pár vět od mých přátel, ale konkrétně jsem u toho nebyl." Řekl ten pan Grinnit.

,,Hezky mluvíte tak jako profesor v Bradavicích. Připomínáte mi profesora Lupina." Řekla Lenka.

Ten pan Grinitt pozvedl obočí a řekl.

,,Doopravdy, to bych ani do sebe neřekl, sice více teď čtu, ale že začínám mluvit jako učený Remus Lupin, tak to mi ještě nikdy nikdo neřekl."

,,Vy jste pana profesora Lupina znal?" Ptala se Lenka.

,,No jeden čas jako svoje boty slečno. Však čas a různé nepěkné věci z nás udělaly cizince. Myslím, že můj stud mě za to bude prohánět jako duch do posledního dne." Řekl ten muž.

Lenka z těchto slov byla unesená. Ten chlap mluvil jako Hagvaspár nebo profesor Brumbál a ještě k tomu dobře vypadal a jí zachránil. Připadala si v sedmém nebi.

,,Nevíte kdy mne pustí z postele?" Ptala se Lenka.

,,No podle léčitelky si tu asi tak tři dny asi ještě poležíte, než se vám zpraví ten krk. Být u ne kouzelníků, skončila by jste na vozíku. Příště si dávejte slečno pozor. Schodiště jsou zrádná věc." Řekl ten muž.

Lenka se té myšlenky trochu lekla, protože dobře věděla, co se stalo Oliverovi Woodovi a že takový kouzelnici se ve společenství dvakrát dobře nemají.

,,Tak to mám štěstí, že jsem mám vás za souseda pane Grinnite." Řekla Lenka.

,,Možná a to jsem si vždy myslel, že nosím spíše smůlu než štěstí." Řekl jí na to.

,,Proč to?" Ptala se Lenka, ale pan Grinnit neodpověděl a místo toho se rozloučil a odešel s tím, že musí na přednášku.

Lenka se podívala kolem sebe a uviděla, že tu má své věci a dokonce i foto Brumbálovi armády. Pan Grinnitt jí ho musel dát na nemocniční stolek. Jaký to gentlmen její nový soused.

* * *

Draco Malfoy vedl Seamuse Finnigena a Nevilla Longbottoma zahradou Malfoy Manor k zahradní vile, která byla vystavena v roce 1706, jako sídlo vdov pánu Malfoy Manor. Byla to třípodlažní budova o celkové výměře jednoho patra 400 metrů čtverečních, tedy když byla sečtena patra , tak to byla jedna třetina Malfoy Manor plochy zástavby. Naposled zde bydlela Dracova babička Beladona po smrti jeho dědy Abraxaxe v roce 1980 a to až do toho osudného dne kdy skonala den před Vánoci v roce 1983, což byly asi nejhorší Vánoce, které jako malý zažil. Draco do dneška nevěděl ani pořádně na co zemřela. Podle otce poslední roky se prostě uzavřela do sebe a skoro nevycházela z toho domu no a pak prostě přišel její skřítek, že je paní po smrti. Více mu od otce nebylo řečeno, ale kdy už on mu dal nějaké podrobnější podklady ohledně jeho rodiny. Nikdy. Nebýt užvaněného Dobbyho tak by nevěděl ani o vlastním bratrovi a dvojčeti Scorpiusovi. Zprvu Dobbyho slovům ohledně Scorpiuse nevěřil, no považte bylo mu dvanáct, ale v hlavě mu to nedalo spát a tak když otec skončil v Azkabánu a on měl konečně přístup do rodinné hrobky, tak šel zjistit, jestli si ten poťouchlý skřítek vymýšlí nebo ne. Bohužel mluvil pravdu a nahlodal Dracovi vědomí, že jeho otec zcela jistě lhal i v dalších věcech a nedá se mu stoprocentně věřit a bůh ví, že asi ne i Voldemortovi.

No na to, že tu babička strávila jenom tři roky se podle všeho ten barák za tu dobu hodně změnil. Podle Seamuse plány pro tu stavbu neodpovídali a tak se šel na ty novoty Draco sám podívat.

Babičku viděl za celý život živou asi jenom dvakrát, protože prostě za nimi nechodila a matka jí sice občas navštívila s otcem, ale jeho z nějakého důvodu nebrali. Zpětně si Draco skoro z toho nic nepamatoval krom toho, že babička měla silný jasmínový parfém, zelené oči a blond vlasy a nikdy ho nechtěla pochovat. Jako by nebyla ani jeho babička. A pak když zemřela, tak Draco místo aby brečel na jejím pohřbu, tak se úděsně nudil a měl průjem z podávaného jídla na smuteční hostině, co si pamatoval.

Tedy spíše vyrůstal bez babiček a jenom trochu mu suplovala babičku, babička Pansy Henrietta Parkisnová, kterou měl náhodou rád. Ta však už byla po smrti stejně jako maminka a otec Pansy díky poslednímu aktu zla Voldemorta a barák mělo ve vlastnictví ministerstvo kouzel.

,,Tak kde jsou ty stěny, které nemají zde co dělat?" Ptal se Seamuse.

,,Tady za pokojem pro hosty. Neměla by tu být podle původní plánů co si mi dal z roku 1940. Neměli by tu být dva pokoje pro hosty, ale jeden a pořádně velký." Řekl Seamus a podíval se znova do plánu na pergamenu.

,,Ano to by odpovídalo. Moje prababička Beladona Malfoyová za svobodna Nottová od toho roku zde žila až do roku 56 kdy umřela. Otec si také své babičky moc neužil podobně jako já." Řekl Draco.

Seamus přešel k stěně a proklepal stěnu od jedněch dveří ke druhým.

,,Ano to půjde odstranit lehce, je to jenom dřevo a papundekl, ne kámen nebo cihla." Řekl Seamus a pak se u jednoho místa zastavil.

,,Hm tady jsou skryté dveře." Řekl Seamus a dodal.

,,Prvně jsem si jich nevšiml."

,,Fakt jak to, ty by tam neměly být. Ale co se týče sídla, také ten zatracený plán nesedí ani trochu." Řekl zamračeně Draco.

,,Tak se podíváme co za těmi dveřmi je." Řekl Seamus a pozvedl hůlku a třemi kouzly odstranil ukryté dveře a odkryl malou tmavou chodbičku, kde hned skoro u dveří byly dřevěné schody nahoru do patra.

,,Půjdeme dál?" Ptal se Neville.

,,Nerad se šťourám v historii někoho cizího nebo mé rodiny, ale tento dům bude brzy sloužit jiným lidem a ti o nějaká tajemství jistě nestojí." Řekl Draco a vešel do chodbičky a rozsvítil si Lumosem hůlku a začal stoupat po schodech nahoru. Přitom si říkal, že přece zde nemělo nic být a o patro víš jenom nějaký sklad lektvarových přísad. Tak co tu dělají ty dveře a schody nahoru. Hned za ním šle Seamus a konvoj uzavíral Neville.

* * *

Poppy Pomfrejová dirigovala hůlkou a sesílala kouzla na stěny pokoje poblíž ošetřovny. Měl být pro Abigeil Rucornovou a to malé pro první dny po porodu, aby jí mohla kontrolovat a případně pomoci. Proto stěny byly bílé z rostlinným motivem a ptáčky, kvůli tomu malému chlapečkovi, aby měl zde dny strávené hezké. Pak se přesune Abigeil zase do přízemí do pokoje, které jí vyhradila lady Camila. Tam to připraví o Vánocích společně s Argusem. Dříve se do toho Argusi nechtělo. Na Arguse Filche mělo to celé zvláštní vliv. Nejprve byl rozčílen doběla na bývalé vedení školy a neuhašené mládí, tedy Minervu, Abigeil a toho jejího Dudleyho a nechtěl ani slyšet, aby pomáhal se zařizovaní pokoje pro Abigeil. Pak se stalo něco nečekaného. Nebo spíš trochu smutná událost. Paní Norrisová podlehla té červivé chorobě jejích střev a Argus ve svém zármutku ze skonu mazlíčka byl tak nešťastný, že se uchýlil do koutku knihovny, kde zrovna byla i Abigeil Rucornová. Irma jí pak s hrůzou očích oznamovala, že viděla skandál, kdy Argus brečel v náručí studentky. Tudle skandál Irmo, pomyslela si po dalším rozhovoru s Abigeil Poppy. Jenom Arguse utěšila, protože i on je člověk, co potřebuje občas něžného hlasu a chlácholení, když mu odejde někdo blízký. Od té doby se stal kupodivu Argus mnohem přívětivější a často byl hostem na ošetřovně a zpovídal Poppy ohledně toho, co je vhodné jako zařízení toho pokoje a co má objednat a co najde v Bradavicích. K překvapení Poppy samotné neoslovoval Abigeil Rucornovou jako slečnu Rucornovou, ale slečnu Abi. Asi konečně pochopil, že svět není dokonalý a že každý dělá chyby. Ona sama cítila, že za poslední roky udělala spoustu chyb. Chtěla tedy pomocí studentce a na stará kolena to alespoň trochu napravit. Nehledě, že výpomoc na ošetřovně v podobě té slečny Bowlsové ráda uvítala. Poslední čtyři roky měla ten pocit, že už je to zde vše nad její síly. Už jí také bylo přes šedesát a mladší už nebude, jak poznala díky svým stříbrem protkaným vlasům. Většinu studentů měla v patrnosti podobně jako jejich rodiče a u některých dokonce i prarodiče a tak nechtěla vidět ještě další generaci. Proto ohlásila dopředu Lady Camile, že na odpočinek odejde už v roce 2005 ve svých 73 letech, aby ta žena a nová ředitelka měla dost času najít náhradu za její osobu.

Ona té škole obětovala celý svůj osobní a kariérní život a nechtěla zde zemřít jako někteří její kolegové. Rozhodně když zde v roce 1958 nastupovala, tak toto v plánu neměla se ještě chtěla podívat také do světa a užít si trochu života než odejde do věčných lovišť.

* * *

Petunie Dursleyová byla v plné polní, tady ve firemním kostýmku bílo růžové barvy ve své práci. Zrovna byla na svatbě mladého páru a jako obsluha u podávaných pochutin, které rozdávala číšníkům, kteří se na ní vždy hezky usmáli. Svatba a následná hostina se konala k údivu Petunie v areálu primární školy, kde se mladý pár poprvé setkal. A jejich láska rostla a kvetla i přes další roky jak jí bylo řečeno. Na tom světě ještě krásné věci jako je dětská láska až k oltáři ještě existují, pomyslela si užasle Petunie, když ten příběh slyšela.

Když si pomyslela na hektickou svatbu své sestry nebo ne moc povedenou svatbu její s Vernonem, tak tohle byla o hodně hezčí svatba. Ona na té své měla obří trému nejprve a pak brečela na dámských záchodcích, protože Marge uhodila a shodila ze schodů její maminku a ani se jí neomluvila natož Vernon. No Vernon se na to pohádal s jejím otce a ona nenašla odvahu mu něco na to říci a místo toho se opíjela šampaňským. Z toho všeho bylo Petunii jedině tak do breku, ale podařilo se jí slzy potlačit tím alkoholem a nemyslet na to. Jo tenkrát si myslela ona bláhová, že je to tak správné a dobré, že přichází do lepší a bohatší společnosti a tak to se má chovat, ale skutek utek realita byla jiná. Ne ona nikdy doopravdy šťastná nebyla, ale chtěla, aby její syn Dudley a její synovec Harry byli o to šťastnější v tom svém životě, když už ne ona. Na ní už tolik nezáleží když už bude babičkou příští rok.

,,Petty proč pláčeš?" Ptala se její kolegyně Norma.

,,Nevypadají šťastně." Řekla Petunie a utřela si slzy kapesníčkem.

,,No to rozhodně, je to jejich den. Málo kterému páru to vydrží přes pubertu, nechtěné teangerské těhotenství a neúmyslný potrat. Oni si fakt jeden druhého zasloužili a vybojovali." Řekla kolegyně Norma a naložila další chlebíčky jednomu číšníkovi na tác.

,,Děda mladého pána Waltera má tedy apetit v jeho 89. letech. Rozhodně je při chuti a dobré náladě." Mínil číšník a posunkoval směr starého pána a dědečka ženicha, který seděl u stolu s svou ženou a dalšími hosty a zrovna se smál nad ničím.

,,To mu jistě někteří jeho vrstevníci věru závidí Norberte, tak mu tam dej klidně další. Bůh ví kde budeme v tom věku mi." Řekla číšníkovi Petunie.

,,Jo to jo, Petty, já se v tom věku ani nechci vidět, já jistě budu pod drnem." Řekl se smíchem číšník a už si to vykračoval k nedojedenému dědovi.

,,Neříkej nikdy." Řekla na to jenom Petunie.

* * *

Draco stoupal po schodech do prostor, které byly v tu chvíli pro něho stejně tajemné jako Tajemná komnata pod Bradavickým hradem. Hned za ním šel Seamus a Neville. Jeho myšlenky však se otáčeli k člověku, který zde to postavil. Byl to děda nebo praděda? Draco to nevěděl. Nebo snad jeho otec? A kam vůbec vedou?

Došli na konec schodiště do další malé chodbičky velikosti odpovídající jeho koupelně, kde byly čtvery dveře. Na dveřích byly plaketky s označením kuchyně a koupelny a ostatní dvě měly plaketku s malůvkou lilie a slunečnice a nenesly žádný nápis.

,,Nejsou to náhodou pokoje skřítků?" Ptal se Neville.

,,Ne ty jsou na půdě a ne zde ve třetím patře."Řekl Seamus a zakroutil hlavou nad plánkem.

Podle plánu zde nebyl tento rádoby byteček podle něho vůbec být, ale místo toho prostorný sklad lektvarových přísad madam Malfoy o výměře 79 metrů čtverečních. Podle všeho byla Dracova babička z otcovi strany velmi nadaná lektvaristka a věnovala tomuto oboru hodně času.

,,Proč je to tu označené rostlinami?" Ptal se Neville.

,,Netuším, ale je to ruční práce." Řekl Seamus a podíval se blízka na plaketky.

Draco mezitím otevřel dveře s označením kuchyně. Zjistil, že tohle je spíše obytný pokoj, tedy kuchyňka, obývací pokoj a jídelna dohromady dost natěsnaná na sebe svojí malou velikostí dost chudé domácnosti. Však zcela jistě magické podle jistého vybavení. Bylo to tu zakonzervované kouzlem a čisté a útulné jako na faře u pana Mosleyho.

,,Kdo tu sakra bydlel nebo pobýval u Merlinovi nohy?" Ptal se z toho celý jankovitý Draco.

,,Neměla tvoje babička náhodou komornou?" Ptal se Neville.

,,Ne jenom tři skřítky, jeden z nich byl poslední dva roky byl Dobby. Ten by možná věděl, ale bohužel je už po smrti a odnesl si určitě tohle tajemství do hrobu a ostatní dva skřítkové babičky zemřeli když jsem byl ještě malý. Myslím, že to byli Dobbyho rodiče." Řekl Draco.

,,Pojděte se podívat sem." Ozval se Seamus, který stál u starého kredence v tomto bytečku a prohlížel si věci, které na něm leželi.

Byla tam sada obrázku svaté rodiny to poznal i Draco.

,,Tady asi žil dost věřící člověk." Řekl Seamus.

,,A pravoslavný věřící Seamusi, toto jsou ikony a jsou podle písma rozhodně ze země, kde se píše azbukou. Nepobýval tu náhodou Karkakov?" Ptal se Neville.

,,Ne ten ne a Neville podívej se kolem sebe. Vypadá to tu jako by tu žil svobodný mládenec? Vždyť je to tu samá krajka člověče. Přímo to křičí, že tu pobývala žena." Řekl Draco a podíval se na krajkový ubrus, stejně krajkový přehoz přes lenošku a malé křeslo.

,,Kdo však byla ta ženská, co tu bydlela?" Ptal se Seamus.

,,No tady nic zajímavého nezjistíme, krom toho, že tu byla naposled v prosinci 61." Řekl Neville.

,,Prosinec 61, jak to víš Neville?" Ptal se Seamus.

,,Tamhle Seamusi visí ručně dělaný kalendář. Sice je trochu v azbuce, ale čísla jsou stejně stejně normální. Prosinec roku 1961." Řekl Neville.

,,No v roce 61 bylo otci a matce let." Řekl Draco.

,,Tak to ti asi tatík moc toho asi nepoví, jestli se tu nepoflakoval." Ušklíbl se Seamus.

,,No můžu se ho pak zeptat." Pokrčil rameny Draco.

,,Pojďte se podívat co je v těch dvou pokojích s kytkami na dveřích. Ta koupelna mne nezajímá." Řekl Seamus.

,,Dobrá stejně nevím co s tímto dělat. Možná u těch ikon vím, přes Ericka je za pakatel někomu prodat, ale ostatek nevím." Řekl Draco a otevřel nejprve dveře s slunečnicí na dveřích.

,,Možná to dát na charitu nebo církvi. Možná by to přijali." Řekl Neville.

,,No možná …" Řekl Draco a rozhlédl se po pokoji do kterého vstoupil.

Byla to strohá ložnice s postelí, nočním stolkem, komodou, skříní a malým psacím stolkem s židlí. Na stole byl zase háčkovaný přehoz a též váza, která byla však prázdná. Nad postelí byl pověšený křížek s Kristem.

,,Sakra zde žil někdo docela dost dlouho." Řekl Neville.

,,Proč se domníváš Neville?" Ptal se Seamus.

,,V prvním šupleti stolu jsem našel Deníky z roku 1957, 1958, 1959, 1960 a 1961. Tedy pět let." Řekl Neville a dodal.

,,A jsou v azbuce, ale roky jsou v angličtině. Velice divné, jako by ten člověk uměl anglicky, ale i asi rusky nebo v jiném jazyce, kde se používá azbuka." Řekl Neville.

,,Hm jediný kdo umí číst toto písmo, krom nebožtíka Kruma, je Anthony Goldstein, jeho babička byla překladatelka ruštiny co já vím." Řekl Seamus.

,,Nebo zběhnu pro slovník v naší knihovně a bude to rychlejší než Goldstein, ten jako primus a poslední ročník má jistě hodně práce." Řekl Draco.

,,A já myslel, že Anthonyho babička umí německy a ne rusky." Řekl Neville.

,,To také, umí francouzky, rusky a německy a italsky. Goldsteina babička je polyglot." Řekl Seamus.

,,Jo a on také, když umí galsky, irsky a španělsky a rusky." Řekl Neville.

,,Asi ho jeho bábuška trénovala." Řekl jediné slovo z ruštiny co znal Seamus.,

,,No konečně jsem nalezl nějakou fotku v rámečku." Řekl Neville, který zašátral do komody a mezi starými spodničkami našel tři rámečky s fotografiemi, které byly rozhodně magické, protože lidé se nich hýbali i když jenom spoře a mrkali jako porcelánové panenky.

Na první byla mladá žena jistě velmi krásná v té době ve svatebních šatech a přesto přehozený jak pavučinka svatební hábit s kyticí růží. Měla vlasy spletené do velmi hustého copu , která měla podél prsou. Vedle ní stál mohutný mladý muž, který trochu Nevillovi připomínal Luciuse Malfoye, ale na rozdíl od něho měl na krátko střižené vlasy a kotlety a vousy, které Neville i Dracova otce nikdy neviděl. Byl v slavnostním hábitu a měl růži v klopě hábitu. Otočil rámeček a opatrně vyndal fotku z rámečku. Vzadu bylo napsáno Arren a Izidora 1924 – Vocklaburg . Proto ta fotka byla černobílá.

,,Wau kdo je na té svatební fotce, je krásná." Řekl mu za zády stojící Seamus.

,,Nějaký Arren a Izidora, ale asi už nežijí je to z 24 roku." Řekl Neville.

,,Voklaburg, kde to je?" Ptal se Draco.

,,Asi Německo nebo Rakousko, zní to jako německý název pro město." Řekl Seamus.

,,Nebo je to Švýcarsko, tam se také částečně mluví německy." Řekl Neville.

Pak se Neville už s Dracem a Seamusem podíval na další foto, které podle popisku bylo z roku 1940. Na něm byl zase ten chlap, dost zestárl, dále tlustá žena, která se však té předchozí nevěstě vůbec nepodobala a měla výraz krávy a dvě krásné mladé dívky vystrojené ve slavnostních hábitech. Jako popisek tam byl napsán Arren, Roberta, Florentina a Eugenie. Neville, Seamus natož Draco nebyl z toho moudrý. Na fotce z roku 1948 už byly jenom dvě mladé ženy smějící se do kamery na nějaké pouti a popisek tam byl jenom Florentina a Eugenie. Na poslední, která byla jistě svatební zase byl však spíše ne kouzelnická svatba až na magické foto bylo napsáno Vasil a Florentina 1955 Bath.

,,Jak daleko je Báth Draco?" Ptal se Neville.

,,21 mil Neville. Je to nejbližší velké město od Malfoy Manor."Řekl Draco.

,,Té mladé ženě asi pomřela rodina, ale jak souvisí s Malfoy Manor, když jistě žila v Evropě?" Ptal se Seamus.

,,Podíváme se do třetího pokoje." Mínil Draco a otevřel další dveře sám.

Vstoupili do malého dětského pokojíčku.

,,Tady žila malá holčička jako moje Verča." Řekl Neville, když ten pokoj uviděl.

,,Ale víc jak před 30 lety Neville. Páni ti zajíčkové snad nikdy nevyjdou z mody jako plyšáci, takového měla i Galathea." Řekl Seamus a vzal do ruky plyšového zajíce z jemně béžové plyše.

,,Ale kam se ta holčička vůbec poděla a její maminka a odkud přišli? Nejbližší vesnice je vzdálená 7 mil na jihozápad." Řekl Draco a prohlížel si to tu.

,,No já mám jméno té malé. Maminka jí ho vyšila na polštářek v postýlce." Řekl Seamus a měl v rukou dětský polštářek do postýlky s vyšitým krasopisem v angličtině Lilith.

,,Lilith, to mi připomíná Lilith Monnovou z našeho ročníku." Řekl Draco.

,,Jo u ní je to trefné, její příjmení odkazuje na měsíc a jméno znamená černá luna podle všeho." Řekl Neville.

,,Jak to víš?" Ptal se Seamus.

,,To Percy, a jeho nová práce. Musel naučit hodně významů jmen a když u nás byl, tak mluvil o těch, které mu přišly příšerné a Lilith byla mezi nimi, protože je to jméno démona z mytologie, víc nevím. Rozhodně nepatří to jméno mezi Percyho favority." Řekl Neville.

,,Démon, o jé. No Lilith Monnová na démona nevypadá, ale dost máklá se svými horoskopy je. Co si pamatuji." Řekl Seamus.

,,Však naše Monnová to nemůže být. Téhle Lilith jestli žije musí být tak no kolem třiceti nebo čtyřiceti." Řekl Draco.

,,Fakticky tahle záhada tohoto domu je vzrušující." Řekl Seamus.

,,No rozhodně něco tvůj otec něco musí vědět. Přece si musel něčeho všimnout ne. To by musel být hluchý a slepý." Řekl Neville.

,,No o tom to se nikdy nezmínil, ale jelikož už mi jednou lhal, je možné, že mi zamlčel více věcí." Řekl Draco Malfoy.

Seamus se ušklíbl. Jo to mohl klidně být, vzhledem k tomu dvojčeti Draca Scorpiusovi.

,,I když asi on by si s malou holkou nehrál." Řekl zamračeně Draco.

,,To možná jestli vůbec nějaké dětství a hry měl, jestli nebyl jenom dekor svých rodičů." Řekl kysele Neville.

,,Náhodou měl, jinak by mě nenaučil hrát karty, šachy a cvrnkání kuličkami." Řekl uraženě Draco.

,,Cvrnkání kuličkami?" Ptal se Seamus s pozdviženým obočím.

,,No něco jako kulečník lidi, přece to musíte znát ne?" Ptal se Draco.

,,No známe, ale to není v kouzelnickém světě obvyklá hra, ale no ne kouzelnická tedy mudlovská." Řekl Seamus.

,,Ale otec říkal …" Dál se Draco nedostal, protože si vzpomněl na jeden rozhovor a v hlavě se mu rozzářila žárovka velikosti Londýna.

,,Už vím, kdo tu bydlel." Řekl s úsměvem na rtech.

,,Kdo?" Ptal se Neville.

,,Otcova chůva. Když byl malý měl kvůli babičky zálibě v lektvarech chůvu. To ona ho tu hru naučila. Kéž bych si vzpomněl jak se jmenovala." Řekl Draco.

,,Tak se musíš zeptat." Řekl Neville.

,,Pojďte udělám to rovnou hned, než se mi to vytratí z hlavy." Řekl Draco a vyběhl z pokoje.

Neville ještě doběhl pro ty deníky, protože mu přišly zajímavé.

* * *

Dean Thomas zrovna přišel ze své nové práce. Rozvážel z místní mlékárny po obchodech, jednotlivých domácnostech a penzionech mléko. Tu samou práci podle všeho a hlavně podle vyprávění vykonával otec Colina a Denise Creevreyho, než ho zabili Smrtijedi. Sice teď na podzim toho bylo méně než v létě, ale byla to i tak dobře placená práce. Jenom to stávání, to ho jednou zabije stávat v půl čtvrté ráno. Však na druhou stranu už byl v devět hotový a zbytek dne měl volno, pokud nemusel uklízet a mýt firemní dodávku, což byl trochu vopruz. Pak se pustil do jiné práce a to pro Seamuse. Když byl v Londýně, tak se Seamus ptal, jestli nepíše na stroji, že on to neumí. Dean přikývl, že ano, že ho to učila mamka, která byla bankovní účetní než umřela. A tak získal menší job v podobě přepisování Seamusova škrabopisu na stroji jeho úředních spisů ohledně bourání jednotlivých budov, které prováděl a Seamus mu za to posílal buď prachy nebo pro jejich sovu krmení a další důležitou věc z pohledu jeho a Leontýnky a to pro něho kondomy a pro Leontýnku antikoncepci. Seamus byl tak milý člověk.

Však Dean si říkal, že jakmile bude mít na to prachy, tak si pořídí počítač, protože ze psaní na stroji ho bolely prsty. Ty jednotlivá písmenka nebyla tak měkká jako ta ve škole na tom počítači se kterým se tam Dean seznámil. Psal obvykle tři nebo čtyři hodiny a pak si udělal pořádný oběd co zbylo z víkendu a šel na kutě nebo spíše si dal po obědě dvacet.A teď po té siestě si dal sprchu a oblékl se do toho nejlepšího a vydal se s jeho papíry a jistým obnosem do pobočky Bank of England, aby si po vzoru Leontýny konečně zřídil bankovní konto.

,,Pan Dean Joe Thomas?" Ptala se ho bankovní úřednice, když se představil a řekl, že by si zřídil rád konto u jejich banky.

,,Ano."Řekl Dean.

,,Narozen 5. května roku 80?" Ptala se úřednice a usmála se Deana.

,,Ano." Řekl trochu překvapeně Dean.

,,Ale pane vy už u nás účet máte." Řekla úřednice.

,,Cože!" Ptal se Dean vyjeveně.

,,Ano založený vašimi rodiči Joem a Emou Thomasovými v k datu 5. května 1981. Chcete nahlédnout do výkazu?" Ptala se úřednice.

Dean pokýval omámen hlavou. O svém kontě totiž vůbec nevěděl a rodiče mu to nestačili říci a papíry shořely i s domem. Úřednice ho požádala o rodný list nebo jeho kopii, kterou však Dean měl, díky cestě do Londýna a tak se na výkaz dostal. Pak celý bledý koukal na napsaných 138 tisíc liber.

,,Dále jestliže o tomto nevíte tak vás musím informovat o vkladní knížce na vaše jméno, jenž spravovala vaše babička Silvia Thomasová a na níž se k tomuto datu nachází 44 tisíc liber. Budete si přát to převést na váš účet?" Ptala se úřednice.

Dean ze šoku, že něco vlastní po rodičích omdlel.

* * *

Teodore Nott šel z práce domů. Tedy z toho gymnázia, kde učil místní studenty anglickému jazyku. Nebylo u některých vůbec jednoduché jak za ty dva měsíce školního roku poznal. Někteří studenti neměli k tomu hlasové, fonetické nebo rozumové vlastnosti a prznili angličtinu více než Američané. Někdy si musel pořádně odfrknout když odcházel z třídy. Snad nejhorší byli terciáni a studenti kvinty. Však i mezi takovými zabedněnci s volským jazykem přilepeným snad na patře se našli světlé výjimky, které byly schopné a učenlivé se jeho rodnou řeč naučit. A také existovala jedna výjimka, která byla ještě k tomu hezká výjimka. Bohužel bude ještě rok jeho studentka. Teodora to štvalo nezměrně, se jí dívat do očí a nic nedat na sobě znát. Musel si slíbit, že na ní za žádných okolností nesáhne dokud bude studentkou. Za potupný vyhazov a špatnou pověst mu to nestálo. Už těmi dopisy dost riskoval a těžkopádně se pohyboval na tenkém ledě. Došel tak daleko, že každou její písemnou práci si kouzlem kopíroval a nechával si kopii pro svojí potěchu u sebe doma v šupleti nebo si je po nocích četl. Sice se mu po jejích písemných pracích tu tam pohybovala jeho černěná propiska ohledně opravy, ale zde ze studentek, které měl ve třídách byla jednoznačně nejlepší. Přemýšlel jestli po vychození této školy odejde zpět do rodného města nebo zůstane v Bratislavě a bude studovat dál, třeba angličtinu jak si Teodore tajně přál. Vábila ho jako motýla květina. Zvlášť, když si oblékla ty její červené šaty s bílými puntíky. Tím byla Martina se přímo pověstná a snad každý druhý čtvrtek je měla na sobě, když vstupovala do sexty na hodinu anglického jazyka s ním jako profesorem.

Měla vždy to samé místo ve druhé řadě u okna, směrem do uličky a koukala se něho svými oříškovými očka jako nějaká laň z lesa, až to bylo odzbrojující. Bohužel jí nemohl říkat Maritna nebo jak jí říkaly kamarádky Marty, ale slečno Bileková a pokaždé si musel niterně nafackovat, aby se nepřeřekl. Byla až moc krásná. Teodore se někdy přistihl v jídelně jak na ní zálibně kouká pří jídle, že skoro sám nepostřehl kolik toho z vlastního talíře se svíčkovou omáčkou nebo jiným dobrým českým jídlem snědl. Jo Slovenská nebo ta Česká kuchyně Teodorovi také zachutnala, nehledě na pivo, které bylo tak jiné od toho britského.

Škoda, že je Martině 17let, nebyla ještě podle místního práva nezletilá a měla před sebou rok a něco školy a nebyla ani z Bratislavy. Teodore si zjistil, že pochází Borského Mikuláše a zde bydlí u své babičky, která je bývalá ministerská úřednice. Její otec je hodinář a její maminka dělá pro lidi kteří ztratili nějakým způsobem oko, oční protézy. Teodore kvůli tomu se hrabal o půlnoci v spisech školy, ale našel co chtěl vědět. Však stále mu chyběla poslední puzzle do skládanky a to samotná Martina. Byl z toho zoufalý a celou hodinu s sekundou a primou nevrlý a následné psí počasí v podobě deště mu moc na náladě nepřidalo. Když však pak otevřel poštovní schránku u svého bytu, tak se jeho obličej rozzázřil jako sluníčko, protože uviděl dopis od Martiny s tou její typickou poštovní známkou s tou kreslenou postavičkou krtečka zde mezi dětmi tolik oblíbenou.

Svět byl pro Teodora Notta najednou mnohem hezčí.

* * *

Draco sundal tlustou deku z portrétu jeho otce, kterou ho přikryl, když mu jenom krátce řekl, že potřebuje s ním mluvit. Následně ho sundal ze stěny přenesl do jídelny, kde ho postavil na malířský rám, aby náhodou jeho prchlivého otce nenapadlo utéct do jiného portrétu, kdyby byl na stěně. I když muselo otci to připadat jako skvělá změna, protože jeho workoholická nátura se v obraze příšerně nudila. Být obrazem bylo jistě pro něho úděsný trest, dost možná horší než být v Akzabánu. Jistě však netušil, že když ho odhalí v jídelně, tak Draco tam nebude sám, ale se Seamusem a Neville. Tedy v převaze.

,,Tak otče a teď s pravdou ven. Kdo bydlel mimo babičky a prababičky v zahradním domě?" Ptal se Draco a dal ruce přes prsa a držel v levačce hůlku. Ten postoj se Luciusi Malfoyovi vůbec nelíbil, ale ještě méně se mu líbila přítomnost Seamuse Finnigan a Nevilla Longbottomoma, jestli se nemýlil a nešálil ho zrak.

,,A neříkejte, že o tom nic nevíte." Řekl mu Finnigen.

,,A kdo psal azbukou ty deníky?" Ptal se ho Longbottom.

,,Nevím co vám do toho je. Nešťourejte se v záležitostech rodiny." Zavrčel v portrétu Lucius.

,,Jo drahý otče, Seamus a Neville do mé rodiny patří, víš." Řekl Draco a Lucius spadla brada, ale k děsu jeho Draco pokračoval.

,,Neville je v podstatě můj batránek, jelikož je syn Richarda Lestragra, mladšího bratra mého strýce Rudolfuse Lestrengra, jestli tě ta horká novinka ohledně jeho pravého původu zajímá."

Luciusi bylo jako by ho někdo praštil odrážečskou pálkou do týla.

,,Ten mrňous žije!? Já myslel, že to ho svého motáka zabili." Vyhrkl.

,,Vy jste o něm věděl?" Ptal se Neville.

,,Jenom díky otci, který tímto Lestrangrovi vydíral, že si doma nechávají motáka." Nakrčil nos Lucius.

Neville se rozesmál a pak řekl.

,,No pak vás ten moták by dnes jistě překvapil, svojí pozicí, ale vám to říkat nehodlám."

,,Pozicí?" Ptal se Lucius.

,,No otče ten chlap je vážená osoba ve své společnosti a dotáhl to dál než jeho bratři darmošlapové, nehledě, že má tři syny kouzelníky, ale víc tě fakticky zajímat nemusí." Řekl Draco a naklonil hlavu směr Seamuse.

,,A Seamus je můj bratr po krvi, takže to co mne náleží i jemu. Chceš si to zkusit Seamusi, být pánem Malfoy Manor, tak teď můžeš." Řekl Draco s úšklebkem.

Neville se tvářil stejně překvapeně jako Lucius Malfoy.

Seamus pozvedl ruku a řekl.

,,Domini manerii et sanguinen Malfoy".

Světla v hale se rozsvítila a žaluzie se roztáhly a do místnosti proniklo trochu šeré světlo listopadového odpoledne. Lucius Malfoy zavřeštěl jako potkan a spadl ze svého malovaného křesla, aby se za něj následně schoval.

,,Vy jako …" Dál se Neville nedostal.

,,Uzavřeli jsme bratránku pokrevní bratrství, i když si nejprve Seamus myslel, že jsem se zvencul." Řekl jako by nic Draco a odhalil malou jizvičku na ruce.

Neville čučel jako vrána. Tohle bylo z prominutím pro něho přímo petarda v jeho světě krom jeho původu.

,,Co jsi to udělal Draco!?" Zapištěl Lucius.

,,Jenom jsem Seamuse udělal svým pokrevním bratrem otče, protože vlastně příštím rokem bude i mým bratrem díky manželství mém mámy s Johnatanem Finnigenem." Řekl jednoduše Draco.

,,Ale …" Lucius dále nedošel.

,,Měl jsem bratra otče, ale tys mně o to vědomí stejně jako u matky připravil a toto je moje pomsta za to. Slyšte drazí předci Malfoy Manor, já Draco Lucius Malfoy po matce Black jsem přes pokrevní rituál udělal ze Seamuse Johnatana Finnigena mého bratra. Budete ho stejně jako mne poslouchat a naslouchat a slušně se k němu chovat jako ke mne samotnému nebo vás spálím na uhel v kuchyňské peci." Dal si hůlku na krk Draco a megafonovým kouzlem roznesl po celém sídle toto poselství.

Z chodeb byl slyšet křik a pohoršení, ale Draco se usmíval jako slunéčko na hnoji.

Neville zíral div živí.

,,Jak víš o Scorpiusi Draco?" Ptal se bledý jako nemocniční stěna Lucius Malfoy.

,,Dobby nejlepší, nejstatečnější a nejvíce užvaněná skřítek na světě otče je odpověď. Jak si mohl tohle udělat vlastní krvi a mne zatajit skutečnost, že jsem měl bratra a dvojče, které zemřelo tak krátce po narození na dračí spalničky. Pozbyl si u mne pravdivosti k mé osobě, takže …" Řekl Draco a pozvedl vůči portrétu svého otce hůlku.

,,Ne Draco …." Dál se Lucius Malfoy nedostal.

,,In veritate dico vobis" Zahřměl Draco.

Lucius zezelenal a z úst mu vyšlehl zelený plamínek jako by byl drak a pak se zamotal a spadl do křesla jako mátoha.

,,Co to bylo za kouzlo?" Ptal se Neville.

,,Kouzlo pravdomluvnosti pro magické obrazy. Jako by jsi jim nalil do chřtánu šálek veritaséra Neville. Nedávno jsem to našel v naší knihovně." Řekl Draco usměvavě.

Neville si hned to kouzlo poznamenal propiskou na ubrousek. Měl v plánu to použít také na jeden portrét. Znělo to zajímavě.

,,Proč jsi otče jménem Lucius Abraxax Malfoy z rodu Malfoyů a po matce Nottů mi neřekl o mém bratrovi a dvojčeti Scorpiusovi Abraxaxi Malfoyi?! Odpověz!" Křikl Draco.

Postava v obraze se na křesle narovnala a otevřela oči jako panenka a začala mluvit trochu divným tonem pro Luciuse Malfoye.

,,Můj druhý syn byl slabý moták a proto ho můj otec nakazil svojí nemocí, aby nebylo už motáka v rodině."

Draco Malfoy zrudl jako paprika zlostí. Nevěděl, že v tom má prsty jeho děda, ale to že zabil jeho bratra přililo olej do ohně zlosti na toho dědka.

,,Moták, Draca bratr byl moták?" Ptal se Seamus.

Kouzlo Draca Malfoye způsobilo, že obraz odpověděl také na tuto otázku.

,,Ano můj otec si ověřil hned po narození mých synů kouzlem, protože věděl, že toto se stalo už v minulosti naší rodiny, když se narodili dvojčata."

Draco otevřel pusu dokořán, ale další otázku položil Neville Longbottom.

,,Ono se to už stalo v minulosti, kdy přesně?" Ptal se.

,,Poprvé v roce 1702, kdy se narodili Brutus a Caligula Malfoyovi, Caligula byl moták. Dále v roce 1780, kdy se jako vnukové Brutuse narodili Lucius první a Lucifer Malfoyovi, Lucifer Malfoy byl moták, a každé století se to opakuje dvakrát. Naše rodina nosí prokletí vykonané Terciem Albertem Weasleym v roce 1700, když si jeho budoucí choť Pippa Yorková namísto jeho si vybrala za muže Nicolase prvního Malfoye. Proto zášť k této rodině." Řekl portrét Luciuse Malfoye.

,,Ronova rodinka také není nikterak svatá jak to vypadá." Mínil Seamus.

,,Tak to kletby na rodiny v minulosti létaly jako Avady." Řekl Neville.

,,A kdo byl první pro tohle století?" Ptal se Draco, protože mu došlo, že za toto století být ještě jedna Malfoyova dvojčata.

,,Abraxax a Arren Malfoyovi. Můj otec a můj strýc moták." Řekla portrét Luciuse Malfoye.

,,Děda měl bratra?!" Vypískl Draco, který toto nevěděl.

,,Ano Arrena Scorpiuse Malfoye narozeného však jako prvorozeného." Řekl na obraze Luciuse Malfoye.

,,Merline na té první fotce z toho bytečku je tvůj prastrýček Draco." Řekl Neville.

Draco jenom kývl a hned položil další otázku.

,,Proč zde není portrét Arrena Scorpiuse Malfoye?" Ptal se Draco.

,,Byl vyděděn když mu bylo , jako moták a následně utekl ze země." Řekl portrét Luciuse Malfoye.

,,Kam utekl?" Ptal se Draco.

,,Do Ukrajinské republiky a následně do Rakouska." Řekl portrét Luciuse Malfoye.

,,Proč následně do Rakouska?" Ptal se Seamus.

,,Ukrajinská republika padla díky mudlům Bolševikům a ti chtěli vyhladit kouzelníky." Řekl portrét Luciuse Malfoye.

,,Kdo byla Izidora?" Ptal se na jméno z fotky Neville.

,,Izidora Flavia Volševniková, byla Arrena Scorpiuse Malfoye žena a má teta. Byla stejně jako on moták a příslušnice ukrajinské kouzelnické šlechtické rodiny Volševniků." Řekl portrét Luciuse Malfoye.

,,Měl Arren nějaké potomky?" Ptal se Draco.

,,Dceru Eugenii Izidoru ročník 1926 a Florentinu Fláviu ročník 1930, ale syna nikoliv." Odpověděl Luciuse Malfoye.

,,Jo to budou ty děvčata na té fotce, ale kdo je ta tlustá Roberta?" Ptal se Neville.

Portrét mu mechanicky odpověděl jako na všechno ostatní.

,,Roberta Violetta Karlsteinová, druhá manželka mého strýce, poté co Izidora v roce 1933 umřela na tuberkulózu. Německé národnosti a zlé povahy žena, která strýce Arrena otrávila v roce 1948 a poslala ho do hrobu aby získala jeho malé mění." Řekl portrét Luciuse Malfoye.

,,Žije ta Roberta?" Ptal se Seamus jen tak pro zajímavost.

,,Ne byla zabita Gerethem Grindewaldem osobně v roce 1948."

Seamus se ušklíbl, jaká to náhodička, že se jméno Grindouše starouše objevuje znovu na scéně.

,,A například co se stalo s Eugenii?" Ptal se Neville.

,,V roce 1952 se zbláznila a byla umístěna mým otcem do ústavu pro choromyslné kouzelníky a Oreknejských ostrovech, kde v roce 1978 zemřela na zápal plic." Řekl Lucius Malfoy.

,,A co se stalo s Florentinou?" Ptal se Seamus, protože se vzpomněl na tu druhou svatební fotku.

,,Přidala se k irským rebelům a za jednoho s ruskými kořeny se v roce 1955 provdala, ale ten krátce na to při nějaké šarvátce zemřel a z ní se stala vdova."

Do řeči Luciusi Malfoyovi skočil Neville.

,,A žila se svou dcerou zde v zahradním domku a byla vaší chůvou?"

,,Ano byla mou chůvou, ano měla dceru, ale nebyla to dcera ze svazku manželského, ale bastard." Řekl portrét Luciuse Malfoye.

,,Bastard, čí bastard?" Ptal se Seamus.

,,Nějakého irského rebela, jehož jméno mi není známo. Měla jméno démona Lilith a rudou hlavu jako proradný Weasley, to dítě." Řekl portrét Luciuse Malfoye.

Draco byl jako Alenka v říši divů, z toho co se dověděl. Tudle, že nebylo tolik Malfoyů a byli všichni kouzelníci.

,,A jak dopadla Florentina je živa nebo mrtvá?" Ptal se Neville, kterému nedával smysl opuštěnost toho bytečku.

,,Utopila se na jezeře Malfoye Manor v prosinci 1961, když si šla chlupáčka šla zabruslit na tenký led. Je pohřbena v pod dlažbou altánku v zahradě. Nebyla hodna usazení do rodné hrobky, řekl otec."Řekl portrét Luciuse Malfoye.

Draco zbledl nad tou chladnokrevností jeho děda. Měl toho dost a musel se držet, aby v příštích hodinách neudělal z jeho portrétu spáleniště.

,,A Lillith co se s tou stalo a jaký ročník ta maličká byla?" Ptal se Neville.

,,Není mi známo co se s ní stalo, ale narodila se roku 1960." Řekl portrét Luciuse Malfoye.

,,A kdo by mohl tuto informaci vědět?" Ptal se zlostně Draco.

,,Můj otec a matka." Řekl jednoduše portrét Luciuse Malfoye.

Draco si povzdychl, že jeho otec mu více informací asi už neposkytne a mávl hůlkou nad portrétem a Finite zrušil kouzlo pravdomluvnosti. Lucius Malfoy zase omdlel svém křesle z námahy mluvit pravdu.

,,No tvoje rodina má tedy historii Draco." Řekl Neville.

,,K posraní." Doplnil Seamus.

,,Jo a mám v plánu teď vymlátit pravdu z mého drahého dědečka." Zabručel Draco a bylo vidět, že má zlost za nově poznané stránky historie jeho rodiny.

* * *

Abigeil Rucornová seděla v pohodlí Bradavické knihovny a četla jednu učebnici, jenž dostala od profesorky Bablingové jako přípravu na zkoušky na OVCE a přijímačky ze Starých run a základů jiných starých magických jazyků jako byla latina, Galština a Staroangličtina, které musela si Abigeil přiznat zajímali na rozdíl od jiných předmětů v Bradavicích. Dále měla vedle položenou knížku o základech ekonomie a výchovy dítěte od lady Camile z její osobní knihovny u ní doma. Nová paní ředitelka byla moc hodná a také dost moudrá přišlo Abigeil. Rozhodně byla více lidská než Minerva McGonagolová. Ta asi neměla pořádně svojí vlastní rodinu a podle Abigeil byla jistě stará panna. Ten rozhovor s ní byl dokonce příjemný a dokonce jí na závěr nabídla zázvorové sušenky vlastní výroby. To Abigeil nikdy předtím nezažila, aby takto na rovinu se ředitelka nedej bože ředitel Brumbál přiznali, že rádi pečou a dokonce mají rodinu s kterou komunikují, děti a tak dále. Sice jí bylo známo, že ředitel profesor Brumbál měl bratra, ale bylo veřejným tajemství, že spolu nemluví a spíše se nenávidí a jeden o tom druhém nemluví zrovna vesele a šťastně. Toto vše však věděla jenom díky Bradavické armádě a hlavně Nevillovi Longbotomovi tedy profesorovi Longbotomovi, který dohnal mladšího bratra Albuse Brumbála k veřejné tiskovce před Denním věštcem, kde vysvětlil, co tenkrát toho osudného dne kdy zemřela jeho sestra Arianna a matka Kendra vlastně stalo a že jeho bratr sice do toho byl zapleten, ale nezabil je s Gerethem Grindewaldem. Spíše to byl nešťastná náhoda a pořádná rvačka, která se tam tenkrát skoro přes stol lety strhla. Tím potopil Holoubkovou jako spisovatelku nepovoleného životopisu a zničil její vrtkavou kariéru. Musela zmizet z novinařiny, dokud jí Ronald Weasley nedostal do Azkabánu. Neville Longbottom bylo podle ní rozhřešení celé události a nebýt jeho tak by asi tomu nikdy nedošlo.

Dále popřel jeho bratr fámu ohledně případné opačné sexuální orientace a lásky k Grindewaldovi a Harrymu Potterovi, tedy humus, který také Rita Holoubková stvořila. To si musel oddechnout i portrét toho starého kohouta jménem Albus Brumbál, že není považován veřejností za pedofila.

No pak všechny ty články Alice Spinettové, které dále potápěly Holoubkovou a její lži jako při námořní bitvě. Ta v tom jistě neměla sama prsty a Abigeil tušila, že v tom má zase prsty všemi mastmi mazaná a dost vysoko postavená Bradavická armáda v čele s Harry Potterem, Ronaldem Weasley a Hermionou Grangerovou a Nevillem Longbotomem. Nebylo nic, co by se jim teď mohlo postavit do cesty. Nehledě na tu akci kde byl George Weasley a Draco Malfoy. Byli jako ledoborec jejich kouzelnického světa, který rozrážel ledy jejich starého světa a utvářel budoucnost toho nového.

A ten bude zcela odlišný jak tušila Abigeil, dle toho, co slyšela poslední dva dny v společenské místnosti Zmijozelu, kde najednou se mluvilo o tom, že dle průzkumu se nová nemocnice pro kouzelníky a čarodějky se vlastně má jmenovat buď podle první oběti Voldemorta ve válce Cedricka Diggoriho či úplně podle ne kouzelníka, nebo spíše ne kouzelnici princezně Diane, která tak tragicky zahynula minulý rok. Abigeil by byla ráda pro druhou možnost. Princezna Diana byla královnou srdcí Velké Británie a byla více lidská než nafrněný Diggori. Však poslední slovo bude mít Ministerstvo kouzel.

Tam se toho také dost změnilo i podle dopisu od jejího otce, který jí jenom stručně oznámil, že byla zatčena a odsouzena tetička Asvellová a její matka byla propuštěna a následně zatčena pro její pokus veškeré důkazy ohledně tetičky spálit. Abigeil si pomyslela, že to asi otec těžce nese, když jí píše, když toto málo kdy dělal.

Překvapující bylo i to, že zatkli i jejího rádoby snoubence Terrence Higgse, za jeho tunelování fondu pro podporu famrpálu v Bradavicích, který zpravoval a též Marcuse Flinta u kterého se prokázalo to, že provozoval nezákonně veřejný dům čili babinec či bordel. Abigeil se usmála a jen si zasněně představovala výraz sestřenice Hortenzie, když jí to říkali, že její drahý manžílek byl pasák děvek. Och to musel být na ní krásný pohled. Poslední zpráva, kterou dostala od otce, byla ta, že ruší její zasnoubení s tím darmošlapem Higgsem a ona je zatím volná partie.

Abigeil byla velmi ráda a div si nestřihla s Waringttonem ve společence taneček radostí, protože i on měl důvod k radosti jako ona. Jeho otce též odsoudili jako lichváře, který přejal podnik po starém Nottovi, který šel do kytek. Tím pádem se Cassius stal volný a pánem Warrigton Manor a už mu nemohl nikdo říci nic na to, že je na kluky. Další šťastní byli sourozenci Háperovi Dorián a Jennifer, když se dozvěděli, že mimo úspěšného obchodu jejich otce, jim rodiče oznámili, že budou mít sourozence někdy červnu. Celková nálada v Zmijozelské společence k údivu profesora Snapa pověšeného nad krbem byla popsatelná jako vítězná jako při famrpálovém utkání. A to se ani nehrálo.

A další radostná novinka byla to, že jí lady Camila svolila výlet do Příčné ulice, aby si mohla Abigeil vyřešit s Dudley bydlení a zajít do nové kanceláře Fizcherlad company aby měli bydlení co nejdřív a ona mohla vybrat svůj trezor. Takže dnes měla Abigeil takovou náladu, že dokonce vyprosila na paní ředitelce, že vezmou do Příčné i pana Filche a ten si tam vybere novou micku, jako domácího mazlíčka.

Věci na tom světě doopravdy mění k lepšímu, díky Bradavické armádě, která doopravdy kouzelnický svět chrání a buduje vypadají o dost líp. Zažehli neutuchající oheň a Fénixův oheň to seskupení obchodníku je jenom jeden plamínek z mnoha.

* * *

Protiva si pomocí své magie strašidla otáčel stránkami Denního věštce, který po století mu přišel zajímavý.

,,Mojí přátelé, přítelíčkové, oni to dokázali." Říkala si pisklavě. Když na přední straně viděl George Weasleyho u řečnického pultu na Ministerstvu kouzel. Vedle něho seděla Ufňukaná Uršula a rovnala si její padající brýle.

,,Draco je géénius, já to vždy věděla." Mínila k Protivovi.

,,Phe to jistě vymyslel Forge a Greg, Mí drazí přátelé a Forge to uskutečnil, když Gregího zabili nám." Řekl Protiva a z jeho kulatého obličeje a úskočných očí se mu vyřinula slza.

,,Ne za tím stojí jistě Draco, on má v hlavě Merlina a bůh ví, možná Flamela Protivo." Odporovala mu Uršula.

,,Nechte toho. Ne to jejich společná práce vy dva. Rytířství moderní doby." Ukázala se před nimi v brnění Bezhlavý Nick.

,,Phe oni jsou záškodnici jako já Bezhlavoune." Řekl povýšeně Protiva a nechal proletět výtisk Denního věštce Bezhlavým Nikem.

,,Ano možná, ale jenom rytíři dokážou stavět obce. Určitě mají nějaký titul z té války." Řekl Nick pomýleně.

,,Tudle titul, můj Draco ho nepotřebuje." Řekla Uršula zamilovaně.

,,Forgi také ne. Já ho učil, že největší šprým je vůkol s tím co lidé chtějí nejvíce a to svoje vlastní bydlo tuto dobu." Řekl hrdě na George Protiva.

,,Ne, to je lstivost Zmijozelské koleje." Připojil se k debatě Krvavý baron.

,,Ne, ne, ne, voni jsou rytíři." Protestoval Nick.

,,Šprýmaři." Křikl Protiva.

,,Ne. Gééniové!" Rozbrečela se Uršula.

,,Jednoduše parchanti." Pokrčil rameny Krvavý baron rameny.

Akorát na sebe seslal zlobu. Místo Protivy byl Krvavý proháněn Protivou, Uršulou a Nickem protože řekl o Georgi Weasley a Dracu Malfoy, že jsou parchanti.

* * *

Seamus Finnigen seděl v lokále u svatého Patrika, který patřil jeho strýci Owenovi ve společnosti Nevilla a Draca ,kteří se pokoušeli luštit deník pomocí ruského a ukrajinského slovníku zakoupeného v Kaňourech a Krucánkách, protože nic takového v Malfoyovské knihovně natož Blakovské knihovně neexistovalo. Další smůla byla ta, že Dracův děd a babička vzali ze svého portrétu roha a přesunuli se neznámo kam. Draco bohužel nevěděl kam, protože další umístění obrazu podlého děda neznal.

No aby svého vlastního bratra zchladil a ten nakonec nezapálil všechny obrazy předků v sídle, tak ho zavlekl do hospůdky jeho strýčka Qwena a Nevilla k tomu.

Seamus si jenom odfrkl, když mu do nosu vstoupil pach Nevillovi cigarety a měl velice špatný pocit ohledně svojí přátelské služby, protože Draco už měl v sobě tři skotské a vypouštěl šeptem na svého otce jednu kletbu za druhou a to samé i dědka. Bohu dík, být ty oba portréty zde, tak by už neexistovaly.

Seamus jenom protočil na tou historii obě oči a pomyslel, že ti dva dnes už nic nevymyslí a jednině si uvaří mozek v kaši. Ne on by ty deníky nejraději poslal Anthonymu Goldsteinovi s tím, že je to důvěrné a potřebuje to přeložit a přiložil k tomu váček s galeony. Však Anthony by se toho i přes svojí pozici primuse rád zhostil.

Trochu si zakašlal, protože dým Nevilla a jeho cigarety ho dráždil. U všech divokých koček, proč Neville ještě nepřestal kouřit. Má malou a žil krátkou dobu pod jednou střechou s Hermionou a ta kuřáky nenáviděla to věděl Seamus dobře. Nebo Hermiona ohledně toho u Neville vyměkla?

,,Co tu vlastně hošani vlastně luštíte?" Ptal se strejda Qwen a přistoupil k nim blíže fajfkou v puse.

Další zápřah pro Seamusovi plíce. Proto za strýčkem chodil minimálně. Qwen Finnigen byl silný kuřák fajfky.

,,Ale azbuku, že já se nikdy nezajímal o azbuku, když tu byli Kruvalští."Povzdechl si Draco.

,,Ukažte já kdysi měl za mlada ruské přátele. Jestli je to ruština tak to přelouskám." Řekl strejda Qwen a Seamus zvedl překvapením obočí. Seamus zase tak svého strejdu neznal, ale věděl o něm tolik, že strejda není podobně jako zbytek rodiny, jenž žije krom otce jeho sestry Galatehy nejsou kouzelníci, ale motáci a strejda má za sebou nejmenovanou kriminální činnost a seděl až do jeho dvou let v lochu za nějakou krádež. Proto byl otcem varován, aby se s ním nestýkal a už vůbec nedělal kšefty, protože by se mohl dostat do maléru.

Seamus mu podal deník z roku 1961 a strejda si ho převzal. Však hned na první straně jako by strejda viděl ducha se zamotal na jeho o pár desetiletí starších nohách a musel opřít o stůl.

,,Kdes to sebral Seamusi?!" Doslova na něho křikl strýc tonem, který od něho ani neznal.

Strýc vypadal zděšeně a vyplašeně, což u něho Seamus nikdy neviděl a to ani tváří tvář Smrtijedovi, kterému nabulíkoval, že Seamus v převlečení je ctihodná sestra Norma ze ženského kláštera a ne jeho synovec, který tu provádí podvratnou činnost a zmátl očividně věřícího Travése. Zachránil mu před Vánoci kejhák, když se na den vypařil z Bradavic, aby dopravil bezpečně Ginny Weasleyovou k tetičce Muriel. Jo jeho vlastní strejda z něho udělal jeptišku.

,,To jsou deníky sestřenice mého otce pane Finnigene." Řekl Draco a spláchl tu větu zbytkem třetí skleničky skotské.

,,Nemožné Florentina přece nebyla Malfoyová!" Křikl strejda Qwen.

,,Strejdo vy jste jí znal?" Ptal se překvapeně Seamus a Draco a Neville pohlédli na pana Qwena nevěřícně.

,,Ano ale znal jsem jí jako Florentinu Rozlovovou. Její příjmení za svobodna jsem neznal. Ona tedy byla Malfoyová? Já myslel, že jenom jeden Malfoy a ne že jich je jako tchořů." Řekl strejda Qwen.

,,No byla za nějakého Vasila Rozlova potom vdaná na chvilku." Řekl Neville co zjistil z deníku.

Strýček Qwen procedil mezi zuby něco v tom smyslu ,,skřet Vasil" a plivl zlostí na podlahu.

,,Toto si Florentina nezasloužila." Řekl následně smutně.

,,Takže jste jí znal, takže jistě dokážete přečíst co je v těch denících." Řekl Draco a podal mu ostatní deníky. Však strýc Qwen zrudl zlostí a přetáhl Draca utěrkou po hlavě a pak křikl.

,,Ne to nebudu. To je nečestné číst dámě deníky a to i když je po smrti. A Florentina dámou byla."

,,Ale…" Draco dál se nedostal ,protože dostal utěrkou podruhé a přes hubu.

,,Já vím dobře kdo Florentina byla a že byla moták jako já, ale to nemění nic na tom, že byla dáma a moje dáma, takže si ty ucho zelené zapiš za uši, já toto číst vám pro vaší blbost nebudu."

A měl se na odchodu. Cestu však k baru mu zatarasil Neville s cigaretou v puse.

,,Už chápu pane, to vy jste ten rebel, kterého milovala po smrti no asi ne moc dobrého manžela a s kým měla tu malou Lilith, že mám pravdu pane Finnigene?"Ptal se Neville.

Strejda Qwen zavrávoral a spadl na nejbližší židli. Jako by během chvilku zestárl přišlo Seamusi. Teď mu těch jednašedesát bylo doopravdy vidět, což normálně ne.

,,Takže víte i o mé dceři, o mé květince z mládí. Proboha jenom to snažně prosím neříkejte Maeve. Ta by mě rozsekla na kousky, že jsem jí byl někdy nevěrný." Sepjal ruce k Nevillovi pan Qwen.

,,Lillith je tedy má sestřenice?" Ptal se Seamus užasle.

,,Kurva já jsem byl už předtím s tebou příbuzný Seamusi, skrze tohohle rebela." Řekl Draco.

,,Kde, že já rebel, to Florentina byla anarchistka a já jenom zloděj a kasař. Ona byla více než já." Koulely se slzy z očí strejdy Qwena.

,,Aha." Mínil Draco, který měl z historie a skotské whisky v hlavě sekanou.

,,Ale kde skončila Lilith, když jsem jí nikdy nepoznal?" Ptal se Seamus.

,,Já nevím Seamusi, já ztratil." Řekl strejda Qwen a dal si hlavu do dlaní.

,,Jak nevíte?" Ptal se Neville a tvářil se nevraživě, že tenhle pitomec mohl ztratit malou dceru.

,,Ten čurizmrd strýce Florentiny mi šoupl Lilith s kufrem před vrata u mne doma a starej se." Započal strejda Qwen a utřel si uslzené oči do košile.

,,Já pro ní neměl ani pokoj, byl jsem mladý a chudý jako kostelní myš. Chtěl jsem ji odvézt k našim do Rubane. Tam by se měla dobře. Děda Ducan a babička Galathea by se oni jistě postarali. Však na tu cestu jsem musel sehnat peníze. Jeden můj kamarád, mazaný italský Beppo mi poradil jeden lehký trezor v regionální bance, abych přišel k penězům, ale já neměl kam dát Lilith a tak jsem jí vzal sebou." Řekl strejda Qwen.

,,Jeli jsem stopem do toho městečka a jelikož byla zima, tak jsem Lilith oblékl do svého kabátu a postavil k sloupku vedle nějakého domu, aby mi nezmrzla a já šel krást. Nevyšlo mi to a mne načapali a já nevěděl, co se Lilith stalo. Už jsem jí více neviděl. Já trouba, proč jsem jí raději nedal k ségře do Liverpollu, ona by se jí ujala." Řekl strýc Qwen smutně.

Seamus si říkal něco Murphyho zákoníku pro strýce.

,,Kdy to bylo a hlavně, kde to bylo?" Ptal se Draco.

,,Boží hod Vánoční v roce 1961 v Hale. Beppo sliboval, že to bude lehké, ale lapl mě nějaký nimrod, který byl cítit po chlastu a dal mi přes držku, když jsem v té bance kradl. Pak se chechtal a obdivně vyprávěl pohádku chlupatým, jak mě hrdinsky dopadl. Ještě si toho pitomého neřáda pamatuji a jeho jméno také. Jmenoval se Tobias Snepa nebo tak nějak." Řekl rozčíleně strejda Qwen.

,,Spíš Tobias Snape, otec no profesora Severuse Snapa." Řekl bledý ve tvářích Neville.

,,Kdo byl Beppo?" Ptal se Seamus, který nikdy o nějakém Italovi ve vyprávění strejdy neslyšel.

,,Moták jako já a lotr mexický, pořád jednou nohou v lochu. Napůl Ital a napůl Rakušák příjmením Zabiny, však ta magická jeho rodina dosáhla stejného konce jako on. Zešílel, když mu zabili ženu a syna." Řekl strejda Qwen.

,,Zase Zabiny, ti jsou fakt otravní jako švábi." Mínil Neville otráveně, ale dodal.

,,Jak vaše dcera vypadala, víme, že byla zrzečka, to asi po vás."

,,Lilith byla celá maminka, krásná to květina. Moc jsem si přál, aby vyrůstala na farmě u mých rodičů a vykvetla do krásy. Měla Florentiny zelená očka jako kočka a dolíčky ve tvářích když se usmála a hlavně byla malá čarodějka. Vykouzlila mi úsměv na tváři, když proměnila lžičku v stříbrnou květinu lilie. Měla je ráda. Stále říkala Lily, Lily, chci Lily."

,,Lily!" Nadskočil jako čertík z krabičky Neville a zmizel z putyky.

,,Co do něho vjelo?" Ptal se strýček Qwen.

,,Nevím." Řekl lehce podnapilí Draco Malfoy.

Však v té chvíli se Neville vrátil a ne sám, ale Harry Potterem v pyžamu.

,,Sakru Neville, nepil si náhodou. Musím se vrátit a ty bys měl také. Verča je tam sama." Řekl Harry trochu si zasoukal pyžamo.

Draco a Seamus nasadili úšklebky. Jak to vypadalo, tak Neville vytáhl Harryho z postele. Vždyť neměl Harry ani ponožky, ale jenom flanelové pyžamo.

,,Já tu záhadu vyřešil Harry, Draco a Seamusi a pane Finnigene. Vím kdo Lilith byla poté a kdo byla Lily Evansová doopravdy a to jedna a tatáž osoba!" Řekl vítězoslavně Nevilla.

,,He, že ty jsi pil Neville, když mluvíš takové hovadiny?" Ptal se Harry.

,,No dnes jsme nalezli tajný byt v zahradním domku Malfoy Manor Harry, kde žila sestřenice a ne kouzelnice Luciuse Malfoye Florentina Malfoyová." Započal Neville a pokračoval.

,,Ta byla dcera motáka Arrena Malfoye, prastrýce tady Draca. Jo i mezi Malfoyi byli motáci." Řekl tonem profesora Neville.

,,No ta se zapletla do nějaké anarchistické organizace a poznala tam svého manžela nějakého neřáda Vasila Rozlova. Ten krátce po svatbě při nějaké akci té organizace zemřel a ona se stala vdovou." Pokračoval Neville.

,,Neměla peníze a uchýlila se na Malfoy Manor a stala se chůvou Luciuse svého o hodně mladšího bratrance. Však ale našla si milence a tady strýčka Seamuse Finnnigena, Qwena Finnigena."

To už Harry si raději opřel o stůl.

,,No měli dceru 9.1. tedy ve stejný den co se narodil nám dobře známý Severus Snape. Merde. Florentina však o rok později dostala ten nápad si zabruslit na rybníku a propadla ledem a umřela."

Neville si odfrkl a pokračoval.

,,No dědek Draca, Abraxax Malfoy dal malou Lilith tady jejímu tatínkovi před práh jako dáreček k Vánocům. Ten však neměl ani libru, aby jí vychoval a jelikož byl kasař, tak šel loupit na cestu, aby převezl malou do Severního Irska k rodičům." Vyprávěl dál Harrymu Neville. Draco, Seamus a Qwen Finnigen zatím přikývli.

,,Akorát mu vstoupil do cesty tatíček pana Snapa a ochlasta Tobias Snapa a místo policistů ho dopadl on. Pravděpodobně šel z hospody domů za ženou a synem. Dále jsou to jenom domněnky, ale čas, místo i jistá věc by odpovídaly. Pravděpodobně tvoje maminka jako malinká přešla od nějakých obchodu ke kostelu a ztratila přitom kabát a málem zmrzla, kdyby jí nenašel ten pan Mosley a jeho žena, jak si mi s Ronem vyprávěl. A pan Finnigen říkal, že jeho dcera měla po matce zelené oči. Merline to je tak vzrušující , ale asi je to pravda Lilith je vlastně Lily a na vině je Snapův otec." Řekl Neville a šíleně se rozesmál na celé kolo.

Harry nejprve musel všechny informace, které ze sebe Neville vychrlil stylem Hermiony vstřebat, než si uvědomil co vlastně vše Neville řekl. Však první kdo si to dal dohromady byl Draco Malfoy a jeho lehce vyčpělý mozek po skotské whisky. Vstal a objal tak trochu mimo Harryho a řekl.

,,Vítej do rodiny bratranče."

,,Neville ty bys mohl být Scherlock Holmes." Řekl šokovaný Seamus.

,,Ehm, je to co si řekl Neville pravda?" Ptal se Harry.

,,No ten příběh stojí na nohách, ale Lillith mi to nepotvrdí, podle všeho je mrtvá." Rozplakal se strejda Qwen.

Harry se snažil dostat z objetí trochu opilého Draca Malfoye a Seamus začal utěšovat ubrečeného strejčka a Neville byl šťasten, že rozlouskl případ a objednal ještě jednu skotskou, aby zapil ten počin.

Harryho podvědomí křičelo, že se ocitl v blázinci. Přece jeho maminka není dítě kasaře a Malfoyovi příbuzné, ne?!

**Přidáno 24.9.2019**

**Poznámka od elenor:**

**Případ Lily Evansové -Potterové vyřešen. Jenom doufám, vám z toho není blivno. **

**Vaše elenor**


	16. Kapitola - 16 - Galerie národů

**Kapitola 16 – Galerie národů**

Harry seděl v křesle ve svém domě a četl si takovou oddechovou četbu v podobě cestopisu o Novém Zélandu. Včera večer to bylo pro něho náročné a proto měl rád dnes klid, než zítra půjde do práce k Georgi do obchodu. Bohudík byla už sobota. Užíval si při četbě tepla sálajícího z krbu a klid domu, kde jinak ještě všichni spali. On už od sedmi spát nemohl a tak se nasnídal a teď četl. Klidně ještě s mírným červenáním přiznal, že od války a díky viteálum měl mírné problémy se spaním a nedokázal úplně prospat celou noc, ačkoliv díky Fioně to bylo o hodně lepší.

V tom se otevřely vchodové dveře a do obýváku vpadl studený vítr a s ním Ron Weasley.

,,Sally Harry!" Křikl z vesela.

,,Šíí Rone!" Zabručel Harry, dal záložku a zaklapl knihu. Dneska asi už tu kapitolu o Maorech nedočte.

,,Sorry Harry, já zapomněl na Verunku." Řekl Ron.

,,Kéž by jenom Verunka Rone, kdo tu dneska spí jako zabitý." Řekl Harry protočil obě oči a přivítal se Ronem.

,,He?" Nechápal Ron.

,,No já myslel, že přijedeš později, ty přece ranní ptáče nejsi, tak co tu děláš v půl devátý ráno, kamaráde?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Nu já jsem se svezl a trochu spal v autě. No chtěl jsem ještě dnes trochu vyhubovat Georgi, co si jako dovoluje mne jen tak dát na tu pompézní věc se založení té nové kouzelnické vesnice." Řekl Ron a sundal si svůj kabát.

,,On jako ti to neřekl?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Ani mrtě Harry, já koukal na to jako prvák v Denním věštci, co jsem si koupil v Věžičkové ulici v kouzelnické Paříži. Co si jako ten bídák bez mého svolení mohl dovolit. Už jenom použít při takové věci moje jméno." Vrčel tiše jako piliňák Ron.

,,Myslím, že tentokrát to myslel v dobrém Georg." Řekl Harry.

,,Kéž by, nebo ho proměním v žížalu a půjdu si Malfoyem rybařit a jeho si navléknu jako na vnadu na nějakou rybičku." Řekl Ron a nezněl jako by to měl být vtip.

,,Posaď se, udělám ti ranní kávu a ty mi raději povyprávíš o Paříži okej." Řekl Harry.

,,Jo to bych bral, jsem jak zmrzlé hovno. Astorie by měla dělat meteorologické předpovědi pro Denní věštec. Strašlivě rychle se ochlazuje." Oklepal se Ron.

,,Jo Hermiona mě varovala, že Astorie předpověděla, že bude v Londýně studená mlha a teplota klesne pod nulu, abych pořádně zatopil a dnes Rone, koukám ráno ospale na teploměr a je dva stupně pod nulou. Astorie je nejlepší rosnička všech dob a Malfoyi přeji dobré počasí." Řekl ironicky Harry.

,,Jo podle ní si řídit šatník tak to člověk nepotřebuje mrznout, tak jako já v Paříži. Měl jsem si vzít něco teplejšího na sebe." Řekl Ron, když mu Harry podával teplou kávu.

,,Takže tam byla také kosa?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Jo Harry tam už padal sníh člověče. Místní na to nadávali." Řekl Ron.

,,A co jsi tedy vše podnikl za toho počasí v Paříži Rone?" Ptal se Harry.

,,No navštívil jsem ten veletrh řemeslného umění. Viděl jsem jak se vyrábí vitráže pro kostely, dělá je jedna italská firma, dále jsem navštívil Věžičkovou ulici , to je něco jako kouzelnická ulička jako je u nás Příčná. No to byl můj první a druhý den v Pažíři, následně jsem podíval do Louvru a dalších dvou galerii. Mám z toho spoustu fotek a koupil jsem si tří knížky o tam vystaveném umění. No pak jsem navštívil Eifelovu věž a byl jsem na ní. Páni je hezky vidět na celou Paříž. Byl jsem pak na nějakém uměleckém trhu a dokonce jsem si vyzkoušel něco namalovat a no tam jsem potkal jednu holku, jméném Holly a namaloval jsem toho ještě o trochu víc. Je to děsná zábava s ní malovat. Počkej já ti něco ukážu, kufry jsem nechal v chodbě." Řekl Ron a odběhl a vrátil se velkými černými deskami.

Rozmotal tkaloun a otevřel je. V něm byl štos papíru dost velké velikosti a něm byly různé obrázky.

,,Klidně si to prohlédni Harry já si zatím dojdu na záchod." Řekl Ron a odskočil si.

Harry si začal tedy ty kresby s označením dole R.B.W. prohlížet a musel shledat, že Ron jako umělec na rozdíl od něho není marný. Kamarád uměl docela slušně kreslit a to hlavně lidi a stavby. Zvířata a kytky mu nešly.

No pak narazil na poslední kresbu a do tváří mu vrhla červená, jak zrudl při pohledu na ženu na lenošce zcela nahou tak jak jí stvořila příroda jak jí víno a kouká na něho. Jak se ještě jednou typu kresby říká. Jo akt! Ronalde Weasley ty prašivko ty sis namaloval porno obrázek a akt. Však musel Harry uznat, že s těch obrázku je tento nejhezčí Ronovo dílko.

Když se uráčil Ron konečně zjevit, koukal divně na Harryho a pravil.

,,Harry tys pil? Že je flaška nejmenovaného destilátu na záchodě?"

,,Ne já jsem zůstal střízlivý celou tvého pobytu ve Francii pane malíři. Kdo je tahle kočka Ronalde Weasley?" Řekl a pozvedl obrázek Harry Ronovi před nos.

Tomu zrůžověli tváře a no špitl.

,,To je Holly."

,,Jo tak Holly a kdo je ta Holly?" Ptal se Harry.

,,No ona studuje malířství tedy v Londýně a byla na tom veletrhu řemesel tak jako já. Umí hezky malovat a kreslit a také dělá sochařinu a modeluje z hlíny. Mohl jsem si to díky ní vyzkoušet. Bavilo mě to. Prej když přijdu v neděli, tak mě naučí jak se točí na kruhu. No já sem si řekl, že když s tím dělal i Malfoy, tak proč bych si to nemohl zkusit já." Řekl Ron.

,,Umělkyně, a to tě nechala, abys takto nakreslil?" Ptal se Harry zvědavě.

,,No …" Ron se odmlčel.

,,Co?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Spíše to bylo během asi mé nejžhavější noci životě kamaráde, ale jak se tak říká, gentlmen mlčí." Řekl Ron a vzal si obrázek k sobě.

,,Hele, aby nebyl z tebe tvůj bratr Charles, co střídal holky, a ženské až se mu to vymklo z ruky." Řekl trochu zamračeně Harry.

,,Ne myslím, že Holly je kariéristka jako Pennelopé a Holly není ani kouzelnice, ale o magii ví a je ironií, že díky tobě Harry." Řekl Ron na to.

,,Ona je moták nebo co?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Fuj Pottere, to Holly není, ale myslím, že si jí budeš dost pamatovat z tvé primární školy. No když jsem tě zmínil jako kamaráda, tak propukla nejprve v smích a pak pláč. Mám ti říci, že Holly Blecketová je zpět v plné polní a jestli ti někdo ublíží se zlou pořídí." Řekl Ron a Harrymu div nevypadly oči z důlku.

,,Holly, moje kamarádka Holly! Počkej ta ženská na tvém obrázku Rone je Holly!" Zapištěl Harry.

,,Nu je, co dodat, z tvé kamarádky se stala kočka a fakt petite mord v posteli pro mě kamaráde." Řekl Ron a ještě jednou se podíval na obrázek co namaloval.

,,No když jsem toto kreslil, tak jsem dostal takového stojáka Harry, že jsem byl skoro kamenný. Jenom s obtížemi jsem to dokončil a no pak na ní skočil. Holly je spíše typ bez ničeho, bez předehry a ničeho jako různé pomůcky a hračky. Je jako přírodní steak, ale víc ti říkat nebudu, jelikož ty by jsi mě asi uškrtil, protože jí máš vsugerovanou jako malou holčičku a ne jako dospělou ženu." Olizoval se Ron po rtech.

Harry měl na rtech kletbu, že jeho kamarádku z primárky jeho kamarád z Bradavic przní a nazývá přírodním steakem. To bylo věru neslušné.

,,No jelikož se nám oběma moc líbilo, jak pěkně mluví francouzsky občas jedna paní z veletrhu, tak jsem se přihlásil na kurz francouzštiny a Holly také, který ta paní pořádá zde v Londýně od prosince. Fleur jistě bude mít radost, že krom Billa si bude moc povídat v rodném jazyce i s mnou." Řekl Ron.

Harry se něho překvapeně podíval. On si myslel, že se kamarád spíše naučí šít a on se místo toho chce učit francouzsky?! Rona ještě bude mít migrénu.

,,No takže je to tvá přítelkyně Rone?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Já ani nevím, až na jednu noc a skvělý zábavný umělecký kurz jsme nic neměli, ale rád bych to s ní zkusil. Je jiná než Penelopé a Levandule. Bere život spíše volně než-li v nějakých pitomých rámečkách a provázcích ze kterých není uniku. Však jak to mezi námi dvěma bude jenom čas ukáže a já nechci nikam spěchat." Řekl Ron a napil se kávy.

,,No minule se mi to nevyplatilo Harry a myslím, že jsem pochopil, že tak rychle honit holky prostě nejde. Je to dlouhodobá záležitost, tak jako malování mistrovského díla. Leonadrovi Da Vinci také trvalo než namaloval Mona Lisu, takže já tentokrát zvolním tempo a na Holly nebudu tlačit."

Znovu se napil a pokračoval.

,,Nehledě, že vím, že jsi její bývalý starý kamarád a nechci si pohnojit ještě přátelství s tebou, že bych Holly ublížil. Ona je totiž fakt kus."

Harry na touto moudrostí od Rona přímo čuměl jako tele. Co Holly s Ronem provedla, že takto no řečnicky o ní mluví jako by byla jediná?

,,No tak dobrá." Mávl Harry nad tím rukou, že to zatím nebude řešit.

,,Jo Harry, jestli potkáš teď někdy Dudleyho, tak ho od Holly také pozdravuj. Prej ho ráda uvidí." Řekl Ron a šibalsky se usmál.

,,Jo ten se počurá strachy. Holly mu vymlátila zuby na primárce." Řekl Harry.

,,Jo to mi také povídala." Řekl Ron.

,,Stejně to jako se Holly vrátila kvůli studiu sem nebo jak. Co já vím, tak se před lety odstěhovala do Ameriky s rodiči. Její otec je velké zvíře u policie, co já vím." Řekl Harry.

,,Fuj Pottere, vysoké zvíře, on je inspektor u Scotland yardu, v Americe řešil dlouhých deset let případ na kterého přizvali Američané, jelikož si nevěděli rady, jeden vysoce postavený tam muž ho doporučil jako skvělého detektiva." Řekl Ron.

,,Aha tedy detektiv." Řekl Harry.

,,Ale co flaška Harry na WC, co ta ta dělá?" Ptal se Ron.

,,No to se má tak, v posteli v Hermiony pokoji spí jistý ožrala, který nezná svojí míru a nedokázal by se ani přemístit domů. Však oba víme, že Malfoy neumí pít." Řekl Harry.

,,A proč se Malfoy jako ožral do takového stavu?" Ptal se Ron.

,,To se má tak…" Řekl Harry a pokračoval ve svém vyprávění.

* * *

Daleko na severu ve Skotsku seděla v Bradavickém hradě nabalená v teplém svetru v Ginny Weasleyová a připravovala se na zápas famrpálu poslední v tomto roku. Měl být za dva dny a její tým bude hrát doufala vášnivě proti Mrzimoru.

Zrovna jí čekal poslední před zápasový trénink s jejím 14 členným týmem, jehož byla kapitánkou. Mrzimorský tým zatím neměl příležitost od jejího týmu inkasovat, takže bylo na ní, jestli jeho smolné období prodlouží. Zatím co se týče tabulky vedl tým Hagvaspáru asi k překvapení všech a to na body. Sice nevyhrály nad Zmijozelem, ale Mrzimorské rozstříleli, že Mrzimorský tým nad tím rozplakal.

Však Ginny nebyla samaritán, která by je nechala vyhrát, jenom aby jim vyčarovala úsměv. Ne, ona je porazí a dá výrazný počet bodů, aby Nebelvírští uspěli. Sice jí na poslední chvíli onemocněl jeden z hlavních odrážečů Jack Sloper trolskou angínou a musel být s tím hospitalizován na léčitelské klinice v Kirkwellu, ale zvládnou to i bez Jacka a ona mu pak zdělí tu radostnou novinu, až se vrátí. Chudáček byl úplně z toho zelený jak tráva měl děsivý krvavý průjem podle madam Pomfrejové, což mu Ginny u Merlina vůbec nepřála. Měla ho ráda jako týmového spoluhráče, který uměl říci dobře, co si myslí o taktice spoluhráčů a co zlepšit aniž by je hanlivě urazil. Musela Jackovo místo dát nováčkovi jejím týmu a vsadit na černého koně Thimothyho Martina, studenta třetího ročníku a po mamince Uzbeka jestli Thimothyho pochopila správně. Však Tim byl sehraný s druhým odražečem poměrně dobře po tréninku a Ginny věřila i přes lapálii s Jackem, že vyhrají. Jenom by potřebovali větší obratnost jejich hráči ve vyšších výškách, ale to se podá. Dokonce je přemluvila, aby na ní během tréninku posílali potlouky a ona se učila úhybným manévrům v jakékoliv části zápasu. Harry by řekl, že zešílela a chce se dostat do hrobu, ale Ginny chtěla být připravená úplně na vše i kdyby se Mrzimorští uchýlili k nehezké faloulové hře. Sice asi by je Draco Malfoy vypískal,ale ona musí svůj tým držet jako jejich stálice o každou metu. To ona je kapitánka, nehledě na to, že je primuska a toto si nemůže dovolit, aby jí něco jako potlouk srazilo z koštěte. Prostě ne.

Tenhle rok byl náročný i s tím, že musela obsadit místo primusky a po maléru s Denisem odrážet řeči na její hlavu a sjednotit znovu kolej, aby se páťaci mezi sebou nesežrali a přitom držet dostatečně dobré známky, aby jí pustili k OVCÍM a úspěšně je udělala ve všech předmětech co měla. Nebyla sice Hermiona, ale ani Fred,George a Ron, kteří si tohle nechali vykouřit z hlavy. Ne ona OVCE udělat chtěla a byla rozhodnuta bojovat.

V pátém ročníku i přes to, že jí zasáhla zpráva ohledně Burmbála a další nepříjemnosti, dokázala složit NKŮ a to k radosti rodičů z šesti předmětů.

Takže pokračoval dále v Přeměňování, Formulích, Obraně proti černé magii, Astronomii, Aretmatice a Starých runách. No bylinkářství jí nikdy nezaujalo třeba jako Nevilla, na Historii byla lína a Péče o magické tvory jí věčně připomínalo Charlieho, což jí štvalo a Věštění díky Hermioně si nikdy nevzala a Lektvary se Snapem byly pro Ginny díky jejím bratřím propadák na druhou, protože jí pořád označoval za budižkničemu jako její bratři a strhával jí automaticky známky a Křiklan už její odpor proti předmětu nezměnil.

Z Přeměňování dostala samozřejmě vynikající, což rodiče potěšilo a z Formulí také. Překvapení pro ní samotnou bylo to vynikající ohodnocení v Astronomii, kterým Ginny nepočítala. Ohledně hvězdných konstelací a konjukcí měla Ginny vždy více citu než její bratři. Dokonce i všeználek Percy z toho předmětu neměl vynikající v NKÚ a nepokračoval v tom a nedokázal rozeznat prosincovou a srpnovou oblohu od sebe natož, kde je na obloze souhvězdí například Vách. Byl v tom trouba, přitom to mělo aspekty na účinnost některých zaklínadel a souviselo to se zvyky starých čarodějnických ritů. Například Noci jitřenek, kdy byla nejlepší noc pro uzavření smluv magického druhu s druhem magických bytostí jako byli například skřítci, skřeti, kentauři. Ginny se s kentaury během války skamarádila a díky ní nikdy nepodpořili Voldemorta a též se zapojili na jejich stranu během bitvy. Možná proto a díky tomu dostala ten Merlinův řád a zapojila se následném vyjednávání podmínek pro lid Kentaurů, který byla odňata práva Piusem Břicháčem a jeho přisluhovači z řad Smrtijdů Voldemorta. To ohrozilo samotnou existenci lidu Kentourů. Firenze jí oslovoval dokonce jako ochránce jeho lidu a byla na Modrém paloučku tedy Kentouří vesničce vždy vítaným hostem. Jejich kultura jí zaujala tak, že začala za pomoci místních starých kentaurek sepisovat báje a pověsti, kteří znaly jenom ony. Takže její harmonogram byl tak nabitý, že už stávala v šest ráno a chodila spát v deset, aby ten nadupaný den zvládala. Však jak říkala Hermiona, že pílí dosáhne největšího úspěchu a Ginny se toho zuby nehty držela.

No a po rozhovoru s paní ředitelkou měla ještě další akci v plánu a to na jaro. Paní ředitelka mluvila podle všeho s každým studentem posledního ročníku ať to byl sedmý nebo osmý a chtěla slyšet jejich plány do budoucna a také ohledně případného dalšího studia. Doopravdy se o studenty vřele zajímala a chtěla jim pomoci.

Takže Ginny měla hned několik možností, kam se vrhnout, kdyby jí to s famrpálem nějak nevyšlo jak doufala. První možnost by bylo ministerstvo kouzel odbor spolupráce s magickými bytostmi, ale Ginny se na ministerstvo, kde by jí jisto jistě otravovali taťka a Percy moc nechtěla. Ne ona ponechá ministerstvo jako jejich hájemství.

Další bylo se uchýlit jako Bill k odeklínačské činnosti, ale zase by to znamenalo být ve stínu bratra a to se Ginny moc nechtělo. Však paní ředitelka přišla s třetí možností a ta snad Ginny nadchla více než famrpál. Stát se diplomatkou ve službách jejího veličenstva britské královny v rozhovorech s lidem kentaurů a stát se odbornicí na jejich lid a psát o nich knihy. Však krom důkladného studia samotných kentaurů to vyžádalo i studia britského a kouzelnického práva. Ginny byla rozhodnuta o Vánočních prázdninách si popovídat s rodiči na toto téma a následně se zúčastnit přípravného kurzu následující léto a příští leden se přihlásit na právnickou fakultu v Londýně a nejprve vystudovat britské právo a následně na Vysokém učení magickém to kouzelnické. Ano bude to na dlouhé lokte, ale Ginny měla výzvy ráda a byla rozhodnuta dotáhnout to do konce a stát se právničkou zastupující všechny magické tvory a kouzelníky v nerovných soubojích s právem. Nehledě, že její činnost před pár měsíci když byla hlasem kentaurů na Ministerstvu kouzel jí daly náboj, že práva kouzelnická se musí změnit a zmodernizovat. No famrpálová kariéra by jí trochu moc brzy skončila, kdyby si chtěla do budoucna chtěla založit rodinu a novinařina by jí příliš nezaujala. No v právu není kovaný ani Percy, ani taťka, ani Bill nebo kdokoliv z bratrů a ona tím může vystřelit a stát se samostatnou. Nebýt závislá na nikom byl hlavní cíl Ginny. Proto možná jí vztah s Harrym tak vyhovoval. Byli oba suveréni, kteří nenáviděli, když jim někdo ukazoval co mají dělat a jak to mají dělat a zvláště u jejich vlastního života. Pro ně byla důležitá svoboda, suverenita vůči ostatním, pravda a upřímnost k tomu druhému. Kde že nějaká romantika, ta byla až na druhém místě. Harry jí nikdy nelhal. Sice se jednou rozešli, ale Ginny pochopila, že jí tím Harry chrání před Voldemortem a chápala to. A v tomto se odlišovala od své naivní matky, která podle Ginny měla místo mozku klubíčko vlny a v tom zapíchnuté jehlice na pletení.

Jí nezáleželo, na tom, kdy se s Harrym vezmou, za jakého počasí či roční doby to bude, natož na termínu, nebo budou žít kde jak dlouho to bude, ale to, že jí bude Harry věrný a upřímný ve všech bodech života a i on aby byl šťastný pyšný na ní, že je taková jaká je a nebyl s ní nešťastný. Vše ostatní je vedlejší. No snad až na jednu maličkost a to, aby se mu ani ve stáří nezmenšil jeho kamarád.

A maminčino přání, aby měla i od ní hodně vnoučat ona rozhodně respektovat nebude, ona víc jak tři děti rozhodně nechce. Až moc si pamatuje chyby, které rodiče dělali ohledně nich, zvláště u Freda a George. Matka si je většinou pletla a jako by je neznala. Dávala jim jídlo, které ani nemohli, protože George nesnášel nebo spíše nemohl nikdy celer, protože po něm blil a Fred měl alergii na jahody a matka jím znepříjemnila život natolik, že byli díky tomu pažravci. Jo její slavná kuchyně byla po válce tak mastná, že bratři prchli od nedělních obědů jako myši před pastičkou.

No chudák taťka musel maminčinu mastnou kuchyňku jíst dál. Měla by je asi občas poslechnout a ne všemu odporovat a říkat, že jenom ona má pravdu a je ta správná. Takto všechny tak od sebe odežene, i když myslí na jejich dobro, ale svým způsobem se začala chovat jako Albus Brumbál a tím Ginny opovrhovala díky tomu co udělal Harrymu a jestli matka o něm ještě bude kecat jak byl moudrý, tak se rovnou přestěhuje k Harrymu a na ní se vykašle. Brumbál byl totiž tak jedině senilní.

Prostě a jasně řečeno ona je Ginny Weasleyová a ne druhá Molly Weasleyová a mezi ní a matkou je obří rozdíl a to větší rozum a bystrost a také ambice, které matka jednoduše postrádá.

* * *

Ron hleděl na Harryho, který zrovna dokončil své vyprávění jako prváček když ho nalapá starý Filch hned první den. To si z něho kamarád dělá psinu ne?

,,Harry je to doufám jenom vtip a ty doopravdy nejsi s Malfoyjem …" Větu bledě se tvářící se Ron ani nedokončil.

Na to se Harry rozesmál.

,,Rone bohužel to je čistá a trochu šáhlá pravda ohledně mojí maminky. Ne nabyla mudlorozená jak všichni si mysleli, ale její tatínek a můj děda stále žije je to Seamuse Finnigena strýc a moták z rodiny Finnigenů ze Severního Irska. Bývalý kasař a zloděj, i když už na svou minulost není kde jak pyšný a moje babička byla sestřenice Luciuse Malfoye a já tím pádem mám bratrance, sestřenice všude možně hlavně z dědovi strany. A stejně i přes to vše, počítám za bratrance i Dudleyho a tetu Petuniie za tetu, ale mám i další rodinu a to tetu Andromédu, Narcissu, Selmu, pak strejdu Johnatana, Ducana, Marka. Já jsem teď doopravdy šťastný, protože jsem po letech získal lidi, kteří jsou mou rodinou. Dokonce jsem pozvaný asi podobně jako bratránek Draco a teta Narcissa na Vánoce do Severního Irska na rodinou oslavu Vánoce. Úžasné, že se k mě děda dokonce i hlásí a dokonce i nevlastní babička mu tu aférku odpustila a přijala mě do rodiny a též Peggy. Jo Peggy je něco jako moje teta, ačkoliv jí je jednadvacet. Mám trošičku teď v rodinných vztazích guláš, ale poprvé se necítím za život sám. Ne, že bych neměl rád Vánoce, ty miluji už od mala, ale chyběla mi láska těchto svátků a lidi, které bych mohl pokládat za rodinu. Promiň Rone, jestli odmítnu být na Vánoce v Doupěti, ale já chci slavit s příbuznými." Řekl Harry.

,,No mamka asi bude zuřit, ale taťka to jistě pochopí, ale jak to hodláš vyřešit s Ginny?" Ptal se Ron.

,,Myslím, že ta ráda se té oslavy zúčastní taky. Pokud bude souhlasit vezmu jí sebou. Stejně tam bude i Neville s malou a Astorie též." Řekl Harry.

,,Aj, aj, tak to nevím jestli ti to mamka skousne Harry. Nějaký dozor by byl lepší, hm co myslíš, bylo by tam ještě volno pro mě a případně Holly, pokud nám to vydrží. Sice Kinsley není ministrem, ale zkusím Cresewella případně přežvanit, aby Holly měla stejnou známku důvěry kouzelníků jako Conny." Řekl Ron.

,,No mohu se dědy zeptat." Řekl Harry.

,,Já ti kamaráde tak závidím, že máš dědu, já ho nepoznal ani jednoho." Řekl Ron, ale dodal.

,,Nezávidím však, že si musel tahat sem ožralku jménem Draco Malfoy. Doufejme že do budoucna nejde ten Zmijozel míru a nebude dělat neustále ostudu s pitím."

,,No Neville mi pomohl s ním a Seamus též. Jako opilí je Draco hrůza na druhou a chová se štěně psa v novém baráku a u nových majitelů a to i Greg byl milejší štěňátko." Řekl Harry.

,,Kde je vůbec Greg?" Ptal se najednou vyděšeně Ron.

,,No s tím je Neville na procházce společně s Verčou má ráda podobně jako Greg ranní procházky a probudila dnes Nevilla v šest. Brzy by se měli vrátit z toho výletu do ZOO, kam Neville dnes šel." Uchechtl se Harry.

,,A kolik je tvému dědovi vlastně Harry?" Ptal se Ron.

,,Jednašedesát Rona, on měl mamku v 23. letech a mamka mě měla ve dvaceti, potom si spočítej v kolika se stal no mým dědou." Řekl Harry.

,,Jo, jo hele jenom doufám, že nám do budoucna nevypálí Neville i rybník s tím, že bude dědou ve čtyřiceti." Řekl Ron s úšlebkem.

,,No to by se mu mohlo klidně stát, jeho pravému tatínkovi je 36 a je dědou Verunky. Ten se jistě dočká i pravnoučat." Řekl Harry.

,,Neville by nás za tyhle řeči jistě proklel Harry." Řekl Ron.

,,Jo nejmíň těmi svázanýma ušima." Zašklebil se Harry.

,,Ale poslyš, když tu máme tvého ctěného bratránka tak hezky naservírovaného v Hermionině posteli, co kdybychom tak trochu na něm čarovali." Ušklíbl se ďábelsky Ron.

,,To jako mu něco provést?" Ptal se zdviženým obočím Harrym.

Ron pokýval hlavou a dodal.

,,Něco neškodného, co by mu na nějakou chvilku změnilo vzhled. Nějaké zkrášlovací kouzlíčko bych navrhoval já." Řekl Ron.

,,Hm já vím něco lepšího." Usmál se Harry.

,,A co?" Ptal se Ron.

,,Mno Rone, já nedávno byl v drogerii a tam mají produkt pro ženy, kouzelníci to asi moc neznají, ale je to zajímavá věc a myslím, že by bratránka ozvláštnila. On tak krásně uctil památku sestřenky Nymfadory, že by jistě ho zaujalo mít jinou barvu vlasů." Řekl Harry.

,,Och." Řekl velice vzrušeně tím nápadem Ron.

,,Já proto skočím a ty připrav bratránka do koupelny a dej mu nějaké staré tričko, aby si nezničil svoji košili. To přece nechceme." Řekl Harry.

,,Ne to nechceme." Řekl Ron tvářící se jako pojišťovací agent.

* * *

Draco Malfoy otevřel jedno oko následně to druhé a pak obě zase obě zavřel. Bože hospoda u Qwena Finnigena je pro něho prokleté místo. Pokaždé je tam chlast tak dobrý, že se ožere až skoro neví o světě. Poslední co si pamatoval bylo vysvětlení Nevilla. Pro Merlina, Potter je jeho příbuzný a to rovnou z otcovi strany a v jeho žilách koluje taková míchanice různých krví, že by se z toho upír poblil.

Převalil se břicho a zvedl se na čtyři. Pak si všiml, že záhadným způsobem skončil ve své ložnici na Malfoy Manor a neví vůbec jak. Prohrábl si vlasy,ale ty byly jiné, takové dost suché, jako když použil jiný šampon než jinak používá pro jeho věčně suché vlasy, které má asi tak od patnácti let. Jeho ladné dětské vlásky v pubertě vzali za své.

Šel tedy do koupelny, aby si dal sprchu, ale pak vydal před zrcadlem takový výkřik, že by se za něj nestyděla ani Uršula.

Jeho vlasy! Jeho krásně platinově blond vlasy.

Jeho blond účes zmizel. Místo toho měl ofinu na zeleno jako brčál, kolem uší měl vlasy úplně černé a zbytek, zbytek měl jak markazín (sele divokého prasete) střídavě světlé a tmavě hnědé. Jinými slovy vypadal příšerně. A jeho bradka byla obarvena na zrzavo. Popadl hůlku a pokoušel to nechat kouzlem to obarvení zmizet, protože myslel, že mu to někdo udělal kouzlem. Však toto byla chyba lávky.

Celý z toho zlostí bez sebe se přemístil před Bradavice a běžel do kabinetu Filliuse, kde velice hlasitě zabušil na dveře. Mylně se domníval, že mu Fillius pomůže. Byl to přece expert přes kouzelnické formule a jistě znal mnoho barevných kouzel. Ten když ho spatřil tak omdlel a tak Draco vzal Filliuse a odnesl ho k madam Pomfreyjové, protože Fillius se ošklivě bacil o podlahu.

Madam Pomfreyjová z něho měla šok a musela si dát něco ostřejšího z toho, co štípla v dobrém duchu Sybile, aby jí pomohla přemoci její závislost.

Když i ona se pokoušela marně to odstranit, přišla na ošetřovnu jedna nejmenovaná studentka druhého ročníku a rozesmála se při pohledu na Draca a jeho barevný účes. Draco by jí rád strhl body, ale spíše si připadal zneuctěn a ponížen, že to nakonec neudělal.

,,Pane profesore Malfoyi, vás tak někdo hezky obarvil. Vypadáte no jak to říci, akčně." Řekla ta slečna v Nebelvírském hábitu.

,,Slečno Warfildová nechte si ty vtípky, tady máte léky, které vám posílá vaše léčitelka na to astma a prosím jděte, já se snažím vyřešit co je to za kouzlo, že to nejde z kolegovy hlavy dolů." Řekla Poppy.

,,A je to skutečně kouzlo?" Ptala se ta slečna.

,,Jak to myslíte?" Ptal se Draco.

,,No ta zrz barvička mi připomíná barvu mé maminky. Myslím, že se to jmenuje měděná červená a to kolem uší vypadá na indiánskou černou. To jsou ne kouzelnické barvy na vlasy." Řekla slečna Warfildová.

,,Ne kouzelnické barvy na vlasy!" Řekl překvapeně Draco.

,,Ano to jste o tom neslyšel? U ne kouzelníků si takto lidé bez kouzel barví vlasy." Řekla slečna Warfilldová.

,,A se toho zbavím?" Ptal se Draco.

,,No maminka si to nechává odrůst a pak se barví znovu, ale vy jste chlap pane profesore, to by vám trvalo moc dlouho. Doporučila bych to ostříhat do hola a pak dorůst kouzlem, tak jak to udělají starší ročníky, když je doma náhodou ošmikají jak nechtějí." Řekla slečna.

Draco se rozzářil a řekl

,,Padesát bodů pro Nebelvír. Mockrát děkuji slečno za radu. Poppy klidně sundej můj skalp. Tohle musí dolů."

Poppy Pomreyjová se tím pádem stala krom léčitelky i kadeřnicí Bradavic. Nebelvír získal neočekávaně padesát bodů. Fillius Kratiknot bouli na temeni hlavy a Draco Malfoy nový sestřih, to však Ron a Harry nevěděli.

**Přidáno 25.9.2019**


	17. Kapitola- 17- Jak facka do obličeje

**Kapitola 17 – Jak facka do obličeje**

Neville si to mašíroval poloprázdnými chodbami Bradavic a nesl malé semenáčky Mandragor do skleníku jedna, aby je zazimoval. Měl dobrou náladu, že předevčírem vyřešil přímo brilantně jednu starou záhadu původu Lily Evansové a dal pár příbuzných Harrymu a schůzka Richarda Lestrangra se nakonec díky úrazu jednoho z jeho mladších nevlastních bratrů se odložila na příští pátek ve stejnou hodinu. Harry z toho byl šťastný jako blecha až na opilého Draca, který ho tak velice rád objímal. Jo Draco a skotská to je recept na malér, ale spíše pro Draca než pro ně. Byl tak ponořen do myšlenek, že skoro nevšímal cesty a šel automaticky poměti do skleníku číslo jedna, že si nevšiml osoby, která do něho vrazila a div na něho neslítla. Neville se ujišťoval že to nebyla jeho chyba.

Jenom rozházel semenáčky a ty se rozkřikli po chodbě jako Verča, protože na studené dlažbě jim byla zima.

,,Sakra to si nevidíte na cestu?" Ptal se Neville té osoby a už chtěl stít pár kolejních bodů, ale pak si všiml, že spíš je to dotyčná a vůbec nemá studentský hábit a jemu byla dost cizí. Nikdy jí zde neviděl.

,,Promiňte já nechtěla. Jsem to ale koza, když přesouvám všechny svoje knížky a skripta najednou."

Neville se podíval na tu osobu ještě jednou. Předním seděla černovláska a snažila si dát na hromádku všechny rozházené knížky a nějaké sešity, aby je mohla vzít do ruky. Měla podivný sestřih obrácené podkovy, hranaté brýle s křiklavě žlutými obroučkami a dost výrazný orlí nos, kde měla k překvapení Nevilla pírsing podobě hvězdičky. Podivné to ženské stvoření.

,,Ježiši a Merline, já si roztrhla ty skripta od madam Dorothy. Jaká škoda, teď abych je zase lepila dohromady." Zoufala nad jedním poničením sešitem ta ženská.

Pak se pokusila vstát, ale zakopla o svojí dost dlouhou sukni a shodila svoje posbírané knížky na Nevilla a nešikovně se překulila přes něho a přitom ho nakopla střevícem do končin, kam slunko nesvítí. Neville se přidal ke svým mandragorám výkřikem, protože ho to zatraceně bolelo.

,,Och promiňte." Řeklo to podivné ženské stvoření a hledalo pro změnu svoje brýle na podlaze.

Nejen nešika, a očividně slepá patrona jako Harry bez brýlí a kontaktních čoček pomyslel si zlostně Neville z bolestí v rozkroku.

,,To máte neprůhledná skla." Ptal se jí.

,,Ne jenom chci zanechat dojem, ale asi to zcela u vás nevyšlo. Promiňte spěchám, možná asi zcela určitě se uvidíme." Řekla Máchla hůlkou a brýle jí přistály na nose a spěchala chodbou a za ní letěly její knížky a skripta jako letecká peruť.

Neville zuřil. Ta osoba se mu ani neomluvila. Pobral ječící mandragory a usadil je v skleníku jedna a pak si zašel pro kousek ledu do jídelny ke skřítků. Někteří s ním soucítili, ale tu osobu neznali.

Pak si vzpomněl, že u Poppy si má vyzvednout pro Verču mastičku na tu vyrážku z toho jednoho šamponu co vyzkoušeli a pak kterém mu Verča strašně brečela a měla rudou hlavičku.

Došel k ošetřovně a chtěl si otevřít, když se otevřely dveře tak prudce, že dostal rodnou do nosu.

,,Auvajs." Sykl naštvaně a mnul si nos.

,,Ach to jste vy. Já netušila, že se tak brzy uvidíme. Je vám něco?" Ptala se u dveří zase ta černovláska, tentokrát byla k překvapení Nevilla v bílém hábitu jaký nosila přece Poppy.

,,Kdo Morgany jste a co tu děláte!" Křikl nevraživě Neville.

V tom se ozval hlas madam Pomfrejové.

,,Katarino kdo je za dveřmi?!"

,,Nějaký mladý pán, tak metr devadesát, hnědé vlasy a modré oči mám ho pustit madam Pomfrejová." Ptala se ta černovláska.

,,Jo to bude Neville." Řekl hlas madam Pomfrejové.

,,Aha Neville. Dobrá můžete vstoupit." Usmála se něho.

Však Neville se jenom zašklebil a obešel jí obloukem. Ta ženská bylo pochodující katastrofa.

,,Jo ty jdeš pro mastičku na pokožku maličké Neville viď. Dneska ti drogisté nemají také čisté svědomí ohledně dětských šamponů." Řekla madam Pomfreyjová a došla ke svému stolu pro balíček s mastičkou v kovovém obalu.

,,Děkuji Poppy nechci, aby to Verču svědilo." Řekl Neville.

,,Ale jistě, takové maličké děti by vyrážky míti moc neměly. Jinak bych ti chtěla někoho měla představit Neville." Řekla Madam Pomfreyjová a pokynula rukou k té černovlasé katastrofě.

,,Tohle je Katarina Bowlesová moje nová asistentka. Katarino tohle je mladý pan profesor Neville Longbottom."

Neville si pomyslel. To abych raději nebyl moc nemocný, nebo se nechal odletaxoval domů nebo na léčitelskou kliniku. S ní přijít do styku by nemusel jako nemocný přežít.

,,Těší mě." Uklonila se ta Katarina.

,,Katarina je z Kanady, ale její babička je britka viď děvče?" Ptala se madam Pomfrejová.

,,Ano moje tetička Elisabeth říkala, že bych tu mohla mít ještě někde příbuzné. Jmenovala se za svobodna Elisabeth Snapová za svobodna a pocházela z Boltonu." Řekla Katarina usměvavě.

Nevillovi málem vypadla krabička s mastičkou z ruky a pak si uvědomil tu podobnost s jistým jeho bývalým profesorem lektvarů ohledně výrazného nosu. Merline ty jsi mě přestal mít rád, pomyslel si nešťastně.

* * *

Arthur Weasley a jeho žena zrovna dojedli večeři, když se otevřeli vchodové dveře a vstoupil Georg.

,,Georgi ty jdeš na večeři klidně si přisedni." Řekla Molly Weasleyová.

,,Nikoliv mami." Řekl Georg a spolu s ním ještě vstoupil do Doupěte Arthurovi a Molly neznámý muž asi tak ve věku jejich nejstaršího syna Williema.

,,Georgi kdo je to vedle tebe?" Ptala se Molly a už poplašeně vytahovala hůlku.

,,Dovolte mi se představit. Jmenuji se Daniel Webb a jsem právní zástupce tady vašeho syna." Řekl ten chlap.

,,Právní zástupce? Georgi snad nelítáš v žádném maléru?" Ptal se Arthur.

,,Ne tati, spíš je tohle taková schůzka ohledně financí mne a vás a rodiny. Po vás mám ještě v plánu navštívit další sourozence." Řekl George a sundal si kabát.

,,Jaké finanční záležitosti?" Ptal se Arthur.

,,Na to si já a Daniel sedneme k vám ke stolu." Řekl George.

,,Dobrá Molly uvařila by si naší návštěvě čaj." Řekl Arthur a Molly se zvedla hůlku a a na stole přistál postarší čajový servis a na plotně se začala vařit konvice s vodou.

George a jeho právník si sedli k stolu a chvilku mlčeli, až když byl na stole čaj tak se George rozmluvil.

,,Jak jistě mami a tati víte, tak jsem z dalšími obchodníky a Dracem Malfoyem rozjel obchod, jenž bude na delší lokte a dá několika set kouzelníkům nové bydlení." George se dál nedostal, protože ho přerušila Molly.

,,Proč si o tom nic neřekl Georgi a vůbec kde jsi na to vzal peníze a jak to, že si pojmenoval školu po Lupinovi, vždyť byl vlkodlak. Co si o tom lidé pomyslí?!"

George Weasleyho výraz ztvrdl, když slyšel matku, takto mluvit o Remusi. To úplně zapomněla co Remus byl za skvělého člověka a zase po jeho smrti viděla v něm jenom vlkodlaka?!

,,Mami já peníze mám pod kontrolou a moje investice nebyla nejvyšší to byl především Pivovar Máslový ležák a Kometa s Nimbusem, protože ty mají větší finanční rezervy než já. Však jméno primární školy Remuse Johna Lupina jsem nenavrhl já, ale Draco Malfoy. To on dvě hodiny vehementně tloukl do hlavy ministrovi, dále ostatním podnikatelům Fénixova ohně a také samotnému premiérovi a přítomné britské královně. Já ho v tomto návrhu jenom podpořil, takže ty řeči ohledně volby jména primárky Moužorova směřuj na mého obchodního partnera a ne na mne matko." Řekl George a napil se čaje.

Arthur překvapeně zamrkal. On si také myslel, že to jméno vymyslel George, ale ono to vzniklo úplně na opačné straně.

,,Ale.." Dál se Molly nedostala.

,,Matko Remus byl sice vlkodlak, ale nikdy nikoho nekousl a nenakazil, byl spíše pro studenty vzor a jenom díky jeho vlastní volbě odešel z Bradavic. Byl zástupce Kinsleyho v Fénixově řádu a zachránil svým jednáním nejeden lidský život a bojoval do úplného svého konce. On si zaslouží víc než kdokoliv jiný, jelikož ani post mortem jako Fred nedostal kvůli tomu, že byl vlkodlak Merlinův řád. To Kinsley vůči jeho osobě s prominutím posral. A já mu jeho službu kouzelnické komunitě jenom oplácím společně s dalšími a je mi u prdele matko, co řeknou nějací prašivý potentáti a stařečkové, jenž Brumbála mají za modlu." Řekl George.

Arthur zíral jako z jara.

,,I mne pan Lupin inspiroval svou činnosti. Ačkoliv byl vlkodlak tak se snažil svoje prokletí nedávat najevo žít úplně normálně, což málo který vlkodlak svede. Mluvím sám za sebe, jelikož i já jsem byl jako malý kousnout Šedohřbrtem a stal se ze mne vlkodlak, ale jelikož jsem byl moták a tedy ne kouzelnicky nadaný nikdy jsem do Bradavic nechodil." Řekl Daniel Webb.

,,Vlkodlak!" Vykřikla poplašeně Molly.

,,Ano, nebojte se mne madam, umím se stejně dobře ovládat jako Remus Lupin a díky němu a jeho podpoře jsem vystudoval kouzelnická a britská práva a jsem od září právní zástupce vašeho syna a jeho obchodů." Řekl Daniel Webb.

,,Právník a vlkodlak, jak vás pustili na vyšší magickou školu?" Ptal se Arthur.

,,Remus jako bývalý student té školy se za mne u děkana zaručil." Odpověděl lehce Daniel a užíval si pozdvižení manželů Weasleyů.

,,Počkej Remus měl titul?" Ptal se Arthur.

,,Ano měl titul s ochrany magických zvířat a tvorů, jak příznačné pro něho a též z bílé a černé magie. Jinak by si asi Brumbál od něho tolik nesliboval, když ho bral na Bradavice jako profesora. Nebylo to jenom kvůli Siriusi Blackovi vážení." Uchechtl se Daniel.

,,Vidíš mami a proto ponese primární škola v Mžourově jméno skutečného pedagoga a mentora a to Remuse Lupina. Basta fidli. To s tím vlkodlakem na to já hledět stejně jako Draco Malfoy hledět nebudeme." Řekl George a praštil rukou do stolu.

,,Dobrá a o čem jsi chtěl s námi mluvit Georgi, než tě přerušila maminka?" Ptal se Arthur, trochu vyjukaný z toho, že vůbec nevěděl že Remus má vyšší vzdělání než jenom Bradavice.

,,To je tak, když jsem investoval jako člen Fénixova ohně, tak jsem zprvu opomněl velikost návratné částky, která mi přijde na konto. Ne není to můj trezor u Gringottů, ale u za oceánské banky jenž spolupracuje s Fizcheraldovými, jenž zde budou stavět. A na rovinu řeknu, jestli to vyjde, tak nebožtík Lucius Malfoy v obraze se zblázní a bude jako dekorace k ničemu, jaká velká částka to bude. Sice něco dám do kapitálu portfolia mých firem, ale přesto mi hodně zbude a proto jsem se rozhodl něco převést na vás a zajistit vám důstojné stáří a život no také bych rád Vám opravil Doupě, jestli nebudete mít námitky." Řekl George a napil se znova čaje.

,,Ale Georgi, jak si mohl vůbec na to mít?!" Ptala se Molly, která nechápala jak vůbec její syn může mít tolik galeonů, aby se ně takovém projektu podílel.

,,Můj klient je velice zámožný člen britské kouzelnické společnosti madam." Řekl zdvořile Daniel Webb.

,,Ale jak přece má jenom ten jeden obchod na Příčné!" Křikla Molly.

,,Ne madam to se mýlíte. Vlastní zaprvé obchodní značku Kouzelnické kejkle, která má provozovnu v Příčné, dále v Prasinkách, má první sexuálně orientovaný obchod s potřebami pro kouzelníky a čarodějky. Poté na tyto obchody navazující zásilkovou službu přes katalogy a jeho produkty odebírá o loňského léta firma ve Francii a Monacu. A na jméno George a Freda Weasleyho je u britského a irského kouzelnického patentního úřadu 48 patentů na své produkty, které jsou tímto chráněné před paděláním. Prodejem licenčních práv vydělává značné finanční sumy. To je celé obchodní portfolio George Weasleyho." Vysvětlil Daniel Webb a Arthur Weasley zajel do židle v šoku z toho, že vůbec o obchodech svého syna nevěděl.

,,Ohledně jeho finančních prostředků má váš syn na kontě u Gringottů ke dnešnímu dni poté co dal poměrně značnou částku na vybudování Mžourova a Hůlkova celkem 18 tisíc 350 galeonů a 14 srpců. Předtím měl na kontě částku 29 tisíc 780galeonů a 14 srpců. Dále má vlastní investiční zlato v částce 2 tisíce galeonů a v té samé částce platinu. Dále vlastní loftový byt o dvou ložnicích v centru Londýna a usedlost, kterou zdědil po Remusi Lupinovi. Jediné co jsem ho přemluvil, aby opustil je investiční položka v podobě kousku Měsíční plochy na Zemské družici Měsíci. Je to na nic, měst na měsíci se stejně ani já nebo on nedožijeme." Řekl Daniel Webb.

,,Jo to tenkrát vymyslel Fred, asi ne nejlepší nápad nebyl, přiznávám." Řekl Georg a zašklebil se.

Při těchto větách o tak velkých částkách Molly div neomdlela a Arthurovi spadly brýle až na špičku nosu.

,,A já jsem investoval do výstavby celkem 18 rodinných domů a do výstavby pár podniků a také nové pobočky Kouzelnických kejklí v Mžourově a Hůlkově. I tam bude zastoupena má firma." Mínil George.

Na Arthura toho bylo trochu moc. Zvedl se a došel si do baru pro ohnivou whisky a jenom si lokl. George byl něho zatraceně silné kafe.

,,No můj návrh zní, že poté co se mi vrátí mnou do toho investované peníze, tak přebytek rozdělím rovným dílem mezi vás a mé sourozence. Minimální částka, kterou by jste měli zpět dostat je dle výpočtu Daniela 2133 galeonů a 5 srpců pro vás tak stejně pro mé sourozence. A to je velmi slušná částka tati a mami." Řekl George.

Molly vypadala na omdlení a tak jí dal Arthur též láhev s ohnivou whisky.

,,Georgi to je víc, než co jsem kdy od svých dětí očekával. Vždyť jsi už platíš péči o Percyho a zaplatil si kočárek pro Leona." Řekl Arthur.

,,No u Percyho není to tak docela pravda tati." Ušklíbl se George.

,,A jak tedy, Harry říkal, že mu to platíš ty?" Ptal se Arthur.

,,Nu když jsme se narodili, tak jste nás automaticky přihlásil u Grinngotů k jejich pojištění v nemoci. Však já jsem se po zjištění, že neproplácejí péči v nekouzelnických nemocnicích rozhodl své sourozence a vás přihlásit k jedné pojišťovně která má zde pobočku, ale je sídlem ve Švýcarsku a specializuje se na kouzelníky a čarodějky pro celé Evropě. Vykašlal jsem se na skřety a přeložil jsem tam celou rodinu. A ti platí v nemocnicích za stejnou cenu, kterou jste odváděli skřetům nadstandard pro své klienty. Já za to u Percyho nedal ani penny natož cvrček, to se Harry zmýlil." Vysvětlil George.

,,Tys nás přihlásil k nové pojišťovně!" Ptala se Molly.

,,Ano, Percy už má ve svém bytě papíry od toho a vám to předám také. Je to celá smlouva ,která nabývá platnosti první návštěvou nebo zákrokem u léčitele či doktora, což u vás bylo očkování na tu chřipku z těch fíků. Skřeti můžou si tak jedině se jít vysmrkat. Od nás neuvidí ani cvrček z toho." Vysvětlil George.

Daniel vytáhl dvě desky rudé barvy s podivným znakem s hůlkou a olivovou ratolestí a Švýcarskou vlajkou a předal je manželům Weasleyovým. Ti koukali jako by jim vzlétlo Doupě do oblak.

,,Je to smlouva, jak v angličtině, francouzštině, ruštině a španělštině a arabštině, tedy v pobočkách kde Pojišťovna švýcarská kouzelnická první sídlí. Neřídí jí skřeti, ale kouzelnici a čarodějky, což je obří rozdíl." Řekl Daniel Webb.

Arthur si otevřel desky a začal si celou smlouvu pročítat. Byli tam jeho záznamy z Munga a i to, co doposud platil u Gringottů za rodinu. To až na Molly a jeho bylo zrušeno a převedeno na jednotlivé děti jako platba. Však i Ginny těch 5 srpců za měsíc jako platbu zvládne. To by neměl být problém. A doopravdy ve smlouvě bylo uvedeno, že o kryje i veškeré služby v nemocnici jako VIP pokoje a též ozdravné pobyty u moře a v lázních pokud jsou doporučené lékařem či léčitelem k blahu pacienta.

,,No mě to hradí veškeré léky tati, které užívám, také kroužek tai- či, který mi doporučil pan doktor Stuart a no a Percymu to hradí jeho pobyt a třeba i pedikůru jeho nožek. Lepší než pitomí skřeti." Mínil George a dodal.

,,No třeba Ginny za to má bezplatnou antikoncepci jako mladá žena."

Arthur vzdychl, George mu připravil takové petardu, že nebýt tu jeho právník tak by se nejraději pořádně opil.

,,Merline." Řekl jenom na to.

,,A jak jsi tohle udělal bez našeho podpisu?" Ptala se Molly.

,,To je spíš taková delikátní záležitost mami. Vzpomínáte na minulou zimu, kdy jsme museli žít u tetičky Muriel a Bill nám vybíral všem peníze z našich kont a zastupoval naši rodinu a měl na nás podpisové právo. Tady táta to samé právo udělil i nám s Fredem, kdyby se náhodou Billovi něco stalo a já toto podpisové právo využil než pozbylo před 22. prosincem tohoto roku platnost, abych vás celou rodinu včetně Fleur k jiné pojišťovně. Však konal jsem to z dobré vůle a chtěl jsem vás chránit před tím, aby se vám dostalo plnohodnotné péče, protože kolikrát jsme jí u Munga či léčitele nedostali zaprvé jako Weasleyovi a zadruhé díky špatně sepsanému pojištění u Grinngotů. Oni vzali taťku v roce 79 na hůl." Řekl George.

Arthur si uvědomil, že ty dané dokumenty doopravdy Georgi a Fredovi v prosinci těsně poté co Ginny přijela domu dal. A též na ten osudný den kdy ve chvatu uzavíral nové pojištění u Gringottů. Oje, pomyslel si, já fištron George podcenil tedy výrazně. A Gringoští skřeti též, ti budou mít něho pořádnou zlost.

,,Dále toto pojištění jsem uzavřel i na malého Leona, jako mého synovce, ale co se týče děvčátka co bude mít Bill a Fleur na jaře, tak to už musí pak tatínek Bill sám zařídit. To už já nebudu moc udělat, protože moje podpisové právo končí k 22. prosinci ." Řekl George.

,,Tak to mockrát děkuji Georgi, za to tvojí moudrost převést k nás k jiné pojišťovně. Vzhledem k tomu co čtu, je to moudřejší smlouva, než já jsem uzavíral před 19 lety." Řekl Arthur.

,,Nu děkuji tati, však bych rád věděl, jestli tu částku, kterou jsem vám řekl s mého obchodu s nemovitostmi budete chtít či ne. Nerad bych to vám jen tak strčil a adie. Vím totiž, že peněžní pomoci jste většinou odmítali a galoeny od tetičky Muriel jste do její smrti také odmítali." Řekl George.

,,To máš Georgi zajisté pravdu, my jsme nechtěli nikde dlužit a nikomu. Mne i tvé mamince to připadalo potupné a tak jsem se snažili vyžít s tím co jsme měli, když to nebylo vždy lehké. Však toto příjmem, když si to přeješ. Jsem pyšný, že jsi to dotáhl tak daleko, abys v tvém věku stál vzpřímeně na svých nohách a mohl mluvit do dění ve společnosti, i když jsi mi dál pořádnou sekanou, když si o tom projektu vůbec nic neřekl." Řekl Arthur.

,,Vysvětlím tati, proč jsem nic neřekl a bylo to hlavně kvůli mamce. Měla by sto jedna řečí ohledně toho…" George se nedostal dál.

,,Co si to dovoluješ!" Křikla Molly Weasleyová.

,,No tak jak to matko říkám. Byla by si proti pojmenování školy Remusem, dost možná proti památce na skřítka Dobbyho a jistě by jsi chtěla něco pojmenovat podle ach tak známého Brumbála. Však nic z toho co bych chtěl já mami. Poslední dobou se chováš nepřístojně vůči nám a mluvíš nám všem do života do věcí do kterých ti nic není My jsme už všichni plnoletí dle kouzelnického práva. Táta na rozdíl od tebe pochopil už dávno, že jsme vyrostli z plenek v dospělé lidi a jedná s námi jako sobě rovnými a to i s Harrym Potterem a Hermionou Grangerovou nehledě na Nevilla Longbottoma. Ty však se chováš jako by nám byli dva roky matko." Řekl dost tvrdou kritiku George.

Molly Weasleyová byla rudá jako papiňák před výbuchem.

,,Už Ginny, Bill, Percy i Ron máme těch tvých otravných dopisu dost." Řekl George.

,,Jaké dopisy?" Ptal se Arthur, který o tom nevěděl.

,,To ti maminka neřekla, že nás otravuje svými dopisy. Tak to řeknu za mé sourozence tedy já. Mne otravuje ohledně Conny, kdy jako jí se chystám požádat o ruku. Billa otravuje jmény pro jeho malou. Ginny vyčítá, že už není pannou a to není zasnoubena a Percyho se vyptává na ne poškození jeho reprodukčních orgánů jestli bude schopen mít po úrazu ještě děti. Rona se ptá proč se rozešel s Pennelopé! Fuj tajbl matko, do toho ti fakticky nic není. Žijeme v moderní době a ne ve středověku! Takže jestli s tím nepřestaneš už mne zde v rodném Doupěti nikdy neuvidíš." Zavrčel zlostně George.

Arthur zbledl a podíval se zamračeně na svou manželku.

,,Arthure ono je to důležité. Naše rodina teď když jsme tak známý musí být bez skandálu! Co by si pomysleli. A Ginevra dluží rodině omluvu za to prostopášné foto v Denním věštci…s Harry Potterem.!" Řekla Molly Weasleyová.

,,Molly Muriel Weasleyová pozbyla si soudnosti, že tu žvaníš takové nesmysli! Já své děti takové jaké jsou miluji. Je mi jedno kdy nebo jak si George usmyslí vzít svojí přítelkyni, je mi jedno jaké jméno zvolí Williem pro svojí dceru, jestli Percy nebude mít vlastní děti nebo jestli Ginny je pannou nebo mladou ženou a je mi velice jasné proč se Ron rozešel s mladou slečnou Calvertrovou. A já na pomluvy, které už jsme už měli dříve nikdy nedal. Zakazuji takto trápit takovou ohavnou poštou naše děti nedej bože jim posílat huláky. Už si zkazila život Harrymu a já nechci odehnat od Doupěte i naše děti." Řekl Arthur rudý zlostí z toho, co se právě dověděl.

,,Ale Arthure, přece oni nemají rozum, tetička Muriel…." Dál se Molly nedostala, protože Arthur Weasley praštil do stolu.

,,Nechci nic slyšet co říkala tetička Muriel nebo Albus Brumbál, Molly Weasleyová –Prewettová. To já jsem tvůj manžel a se mnou se máš o rodinných záležitostech bavit. Nikdy se opovaž podepsat bez mé přítomnosti žádnou smlouvu nebo něco co by se týkalo jakého cizího dítěte či člověka a už vůbec naší rodiny a zakazuji do konce roku psát našim dětem poštu. Píšeš jedině tak jim blbosti." Řekl a otočil se na George.

,,Moc se ti omlouvám za tu poštu synu. Do tvého vztahu se slečnou Conny mi s maminkou nic není a budeme respektovat tvoje potřeby ohledně toho vztahu. Nechci, abys na rodný dům zanevřel natož, abych tě tu neviděl."

Přitom Arthurovi stekla po tváří slza.

,,Odpuštěno tati, však ty za to nemůžeš co vyvádí nebo nevyvádí maminka v tvé nepřítomnosti." Řekl George a napil se poledního doušku čaje.

,,Co si to Georgi Fabiáne dovoluješ proti mne jít. Já jsem tvoje matka!" Zakřičela Molly Weasleyová.

,,Molly" Křikl Arthur.

,,Ne tenhle barák bychom bez tety Muriel neměli a ona vychovala mého otce. Hostila nás a starala se o nás. Albus založil řád a pomohl vyhrát válku a ty a ta Potterova anarchistická banda špiníte jeho památku. Zabili Dožete Arthure, cožpak si to zasloužil. Potter ničí náš svět!" Křičela v kuchyni s plna hrdla Molly Weasleyová na George a Arthura a také na Daniela Webba.

Pak pozvedla hůlku proti Georgi.

,,A ty budeš poslouchat svojí matku Georgi Fabiáne!" Křikla.

George byl navážkách co udělá příště jeho matka, která očividně zešílela. Molly Weasleyová namířila na Georga a vykřikla. ,,Império!"

George ztuhl, ale tréning Bradavické armády se vyplatil a on se oklepal a to slabé Imperio matky. Jo to už měl lepší Imperio Dolohov než jeho matka.

,,Pouta na tebe." Prohlásil a jeho matka se jako pytel brambor svazal zpět na židli.

George se podíval na otce, který se rozbrečel.

,,Tati mám takový pocit, že mamince přeskočilo díky tomu, že Fred umřel." Řekl měkce jak jenom svým hlubším hlasem uměl a otce objal.

,,Och Molly co jsi to udělala. Moc se omlouvám Georgi, jak tohle jenom napravit. Vyslala na tebe zakázanou kletbu. Kletbu na vlastní dítě." Řekl se slzami v očích.

,,To bylo nic, tati, já tohle díky Harrymu a Ronnovi dokážu lehce setřást. Imperio je pokud ho neseslal sám Volďa je úplně k ničemu. Ale tati takto maminka nemůže zůstat, ještě by ti ublížila nebo někomu dalšímu. Nedej bože Leonovi." Řekl George.

Daniel se chopil láhve skotské a lokl si.

,,Máte kliku, že to neseslala na mne. No sice není měsíčná noc, ale já jako malý dělal karate lidi." Řekl a vypadal velice zkroušeně.

,,Georgi co s Molly mám udělat a co s Leonem. Nebude ho mít kdo hlídat a nakonec by nám ho vzali." Řekl Arthur, který nevěděl kudy kam v tu chvíli.

,,Maminka se potřebuje léčit, podobně jako Harry a Ron, z toho co viděla a zažila. Nechci však, aby ublížila někomu z rodiny nech mě tati přivolat léčitele, aby jí prohlédl, ano a pak se uvidí." Řekl George .

,,Dobrá." Řekl skloněnou hlavou Arthur.

,,Ty tati zatím zabal sebe a Leona a přemísti se do mého bytu. Krb tam mám. Já tu zůstanu a pak ti dám vědět, jak to vypadá s mamkou." Řekl Georg.

Arthur jenom pokýval hlavou a jenom smutně došel do pokojíčku Leona a vzal ho spícího z kolíbky, zabalil hůlkou pár věcí a pak sešel dolů. Přemístil se do Georgova loftového bytu. Zde proměnil jeho konferenční stůl v lodžii v postýlku a uložil do ní Leona a sám usedl na pohovku a půl hodiny později neklidně usnul.

V půl jedné v noci ho probudil probudil pláč Leona, který měl krátkého trvání, protože spatřil nad postýlkou George. Následně usnul únavou a probudil se až v neděli v ráno, kdy ho probudila vůně čaje a palačinek.

,,Dobré ráno tati." Pozdravil ho George a dodal.

,,Chceš na palačinky nutelu nebo marmeládu. Bohužel mám jenom jahodovou nebo pomerančovou." Řekl.

,,Tu jahodovou." Řekl ospale Arthur.

,,Okej." Zahlaholil George a odešel do kuchyně.

Arthur se zvedl z gauče a trochu se narovnal a připloužil se k jídelnímu stolu s čtyřmi židlemi v bytě George.

George mu postavil rovnou před nos čaj, následně hrneček kafe a pak talíř na trojhránky složených palačinek s marmeládou. Arthur nikdy nezažil, aby mu někdo ze synu dělal snídani. Buď to byla Molly nebo Ginny.

,,Georgi jak to dopadlo z maminkou a prosím pravdivě." Řekl Arthur.

George se koukl z okna a povídá.

,,No teď je v péči léčitelů tati a v Doupěti je prázdno." Řekl George na rovinu.

,,Ale co je s Molly?" Ptal se Arthur.

,,Tati nevím jestli by nebylo lepší, aby ses nejprve najedl, než ti to řeknu." Řekl George.

,,Ne já to chci slyšet hned." Řekl rázně Arthur.

,,Tak dobrá jak chceš tati. Mamka je hysterický záchvat." Řekl George.

,,Hysterická, Molly přece není žádná hysterka." Řekl Arthur.

,,Tati mamka velice lpí na názorech tetičky, která je v pánu a Albuse Brumála, úplně se na ně zafixovala. S babičkou se nikdy neměla ráda a nebýt tebe, tak bychom skoro o ní nevěděli. Tobě lhala a z nás dělá do dneška mrňata. Někdy přímo přehání a teď ty dopisy to už nelze tati považovat za normální chování. Nechal jsem jí vyšetřit pod mírným lektvarem na uklidnění jedním léčitelem z Fort Williemu a ten si mě pak ve vší skromnosti pozval na skleničku. Tohle mamince úplně nevyléčíme tati jako u mne mojí chorobu. Musíme se maminčině stavu přizpůsobit." Řekl George sám ukousl palačinky.

,,Ale jak? Ptal se Arthur.

,,Pan léčitel řekl, že když se maminka bude léčit a docházet na terapie, tak by to mělo být lepší. Bohužel jí to nemůže nakázat. To ty tati musíš tati jí říct, že je vážně nemocná a když nebude tam chodit, tak se jí to zhorší až do do té fáze, kdy jí asi bude se muset odnít svéprávnost. A to nechci tati." Řekl Georg.

Arthur zbledl.

,,Pan léčitel si také nemyslí, že by to vyvolala jen mého bráchy smrt a že to má hlubší kořeny, ale já nevím. Sice byla občas maminka dělová koule, ale nikdy předtím jako tento rok to nebylo zlé." Řekl Georg a podíval se z okna.

,,Takže bude moci zůstat doma v Doupěti?" Ptal se Arthur.

,,Ano, ale tati asi bude mít z počátku dohled léčitele a to každodenní ano. Pokud maminka svolí, ta bude za ní docházet léčitelka a mluvit s ní o no těch událostech z minulých dob a i normálních věcech tak hodinku dvě denně a bude kontrolovat jestli je mamka v pořádku. Poté by už chodila jenom k léčiteli třeba jednou za týden nebo dva, aby jí měli pod kontrolou a nezhoršovalo se to. No bude muset být na lécích na uklidnění. To je asi tak vše. Vlastně ještě něco, asi nebude moc mít moc velké návštěvy. Nemuseli by jí z počátku dělat dobře." Řekl George to co mu řekl léčitel.

,,A Leon?" Ptal se Arthur.

,,No to je jiná, u toho zatím nevím jak moc je rozumné, aby byl se svou babičkou, ale jestli se mamka zlepší, tak by mohl. Teď rozhodně ne. Dnes budu mluvit s Billem a Fleur o tom všem a to i s Danielem. Fleur stejně k prvnímu únoru jde na mateřskou tak by mohl chvilku u nich Leon být. Jistý ohledně dalších událostí si však jistý nejsem. Dneska a zítra může zde Leon zůstat to mám volno, ale pak to nemám vymyšlený tati. Já totiž s takovou patálii nepočítal." Řekl George a projel si vlasy.

,,Já téže ne. Jak dlouho by měla zůstat Molly v péči léčitelů?" Ptal se Arthur a měl nervy na dranc.

,,No zatím si nejsou sami jisti, ale když se maminka uklidní, tak by jí chtěli pustit . Zatím jí dali pod prášky." Řekl George.

,, No je , tedy tak za deset dní. Dobrá, snad to doma zvládnu." Řekl Arthur.

,,Neboj ještě s tebou asi zítra v podvečer bude přes krb bude chtít mluvit pan léčitel Emery, co má maminku na starosti." Řekl George.

,,Děkuji Georgi, že jsi to vše zařídil. Doufám, že tvůj právník neměl z toho nějaké špatné myšlenky." Řekl Arthur.

,,Kde že Daniel, ten zažil horší věci. Hlavně abys ty měl klidné spaní tati." Řekl a usmál se něho George.

* * *

Harry zrovna byl návštěvě u Andromédy ,která krom jeho měla ještě návštěvu v podobě své sestry Narcissi. Ta snad rozmazlovala Teddyho víc než jeho vlastní babička. Pak však když Teddy po svém obědě usnul jak dudek, což dělal raději než v noci se otočila něho Narcissa a pravila.

,,Mám takovou prosbu na tebe Harry. Vlastně je to prosba i tady Andromédy a možná by s tím souhlasil i náš bratránek Si.. Samuel." Započala Narcissa.

,,O co se jedná?" Ptal se Harry snažil se dát dohromady hračku kterou rozbil Teddy, když jí hodil ze schodů, snad aby viděl jak létá.

,,Ty víš jak umřel Regulus viď Harry." Řekla Androméda.

,,Ano." Pokýval hlavou Harry.

,,A víš jak se to stalo." Řekla Narcissa.

,,Ale říkat to nebudu, no není …" Podíval se na Narcissu.

,,Ne to nechci Harry, ale chci něco jiného. Mohl by jsi nalézt jeho tělesné pozůstatky, abychom ho mohli po tolika letech uložit do jeho hrobu?" Ptala se Androméda.

Harry pozvedl obočí.

,,Ale on …" Harry se odmlčel, jelikož nechtěl jim říci, že se z jejich bratrance stal nemrtví v haldě dalších nemrtvých. které stvořil Voldemort.

,,Ano Kinsley Pastorek po jistém fopa mi řekl, že Regulus byl proměněn Voldemortem v nemrtvého, ale já jsem studovala Blackovskou knihovnu a ty Harry asi také a jistě víš, že ta kletba jde zvrátit a ostatky skrze svěcenou vodu z kostela a jisté kouzlo se dají navrátit do normálního stavu." Řekla Narcissa.

Harry pod tím fopa si přestavil podpatek či facku jedné z žen co tu v místnosti seděly a které už považoval za tety.

,,Já nevím jestli to zvládnu sám, na to bych potřeboval nejméně mého kamaráda Rona anebo Nevilla, ale nevím, jestli kdy tváří tvář viděli nemrtvé jako já tenkrát v s Brumbálem." Mínil Harry.

,,Ale mohl by jsi se alespoň pokusit, prosím Harry. My bychom rádi konečně Reguluse uložily do hrobu." Sepjala ruce Narcissa.

,,Je to jako dluh, že jsme ho nechránily a nechali na pospas. Tam venku je někde tělo a na úplně jiném místě leží prázdný hrob. To není správné." Řekla Androméda.

Harry vzdychl a už měl před očima výrazy Nevilla a Rona, když je bude přemlouvat k výpravě na nemrtvé a tohle přednést Dracovi se Seamusem tak ti by se jenom při návrhu nadělali do gatí.

Možná by měl zkusit Lee Jordána nebo Terryho Botta, nebo George, ti mají více pro strach uděláno.

,,Tak dobrá, ale pokud neseženu lidi, sám do toho nejdu." Řekl Harry.

,,Mockrát děkuji Harry." Řekli obě bývalé sestry Blackovi.

Harry si pomyslel, že jakmile bude doma, tak si dá vitamínovou bombu v podobě ovocného kokteilu, protože taková výprava bude takto na podzim ne zrovna slast.

**Přidáno 27.9.2019**


	18. Kapitola - 18- Odkazy

**Kapitola 18 - Odkazy**

Arthur Weasley stával v pondělí velice časně ráno, aby zastal Molly a postaral se o Leona. To znamenalo v Doupěti pořádně zatopit a pak teplo nechat kouzly v Doupěti po celý den. Připravit si pro sebe snídani a mléko pro Leona a následně ho jít vzbudit a přebalit a převléct. Následně dojít nakrmit slepice a to samé u jejich nové rodinné sovy Filomény, kterou Arthur dostal k narozeninám od Ginny, poté co Eroll zemřel týden před tím. Byl to milý dárek od jeho dcery, který potěšil. Filloména byla milá mladá sova, která uměla velice elegantní přistání a vzlet a byla velmi čistotná. Poté šel převléct do pracovního hábitu a kabátu a navléct do kombinézy Leona, který se vydá stejně jako on na cesty. V sedm hodin a pár minut bylo, když toto vše konečně zvládl, protože Leona si dnes usmyslel, že ponožky, co mu upletla babička rozhodně nechce a nechal je pomocí magie vyletět oknem. Arthur je musel přihnat Aciem zpět, aby se někde k překvapení mudlů nevznášely. To by vymazávací komando Ministerstva nepotěšilo se honit za ponožkami nějakého mrňavého kouzelníčka. Jo podobně jako jeho všechny děti Leon už dokázal kouzlit v takto nízkém věku a projevoval takto nevoli nad věcmi, které se mu jednoduše nelíbili. Jako například ty ponožky od Molly a plyšový drak od svého otce. Ne toho Leona kupodivu neměl rád. Ne místo toho miloval se mazlit s plyšovou obdobou sovy Fillomény od Ginny a také malého plyšového vlka, kterého dostal od Harryho. Přímo vyžadoval přítomnost těchto dvou plyšáků v postýlce než šel spát, jinak jeho hlasivky byly slyšet po celém domě.

V tom se rozžehl oheň v rodinném přemisťovacím krbu a vystoupila z něho Narcissa Malfoyová v tartanovém už zimním kabátě a galošemi na nohou. V ruce měla plátěnou tašku a druhé ruce držela jídlo nosič.

,,Dobré ráno Arthure." Řekla a odložila obě věci na jídelní stůl.

,,Zdravím Narcisso, jak se daří." Ptal se Arthur a pokoušel se Leonovi zapnout zimní kombinézu až k krku, aby nenastydl.

,,Dobře, díky tomu čaji mne naštěstí ranní nevolnosti přestaly rychle trápit a tak jsem mohla se časně vypravit sem." Řekla a máchla hůlkou a přihnala pár plyšáků z Leonova pokoje.

,,Jeje na to bych málem zapomněl." Řekl Arthur.

,,No sice budou tam i Teddyho hračky, ale ten se nerad dělí." Mínila Narcissa.

,,Teddy? Androméda má nějaké zařizování nebo co?" Ptal se Arthur.

,,Měla ohromné bolesti a tak jsem jí přepravila do kliniky. Asi si uhnala pořádný zánět močových cest. Nechají si jí tam na pár dní. Takže mi dala na starosti Teddyho na těch pár dní, než jí pustí. Ne že by si stěžoval, pratetičku má rád." Usmála se Narcissa.

,,Nejprve zuby a pak toto. Ta ženská má hrozný rok." Zavrtěl hlavou Arthur.

,,Jo chudák Androméda, potřebovala by někoho po svém boku, když má na starosti vnouče a barák. Já jí navrhovala domácího skřítka alespoň, ale to mi odmítla. Však poslyš Arthure, co je s Molly, z tvého rozhovoru přes krb jsem pochopila, že se jedná o nějaké psychické problémy, ale co přesně jsi mi neřekl?" Ptala se Narcissa.

,,Ale trochu jí moc vzala mého syna Freda smrt a těch novinek bylo moc, než aby to pochopila. Předevčírem jsme měli menší boj, kdy Molly úplně no jak to říct, prostě vyjela mimo své koleje a zaútočila na George. Použila na něho Imperio, prej aby jí jako svojí matku poslouchal a osočovala ho kdoví z čeho. Akorát George jak vím je zkušenější v boji než Molly a Imperio ze sebe otřepal a raději Molly spoutal, aby nikomu neublížila a hlavně sobě. Poté zavolal raději léčitele. Molly mi hospitalizovali s hysterickým záchvatem. Bylo toho na ní moc. Neměl jsem jí vůbec brát do Fénixova řádu, ona nemá kované nervy." Řekl smutně Arthur.

,,Tahle to bylo, chápu, poslední dobou je chod historie zrychlený a pro nás už jsou jisté věci problematické přijmout takovou rychlostí jako to dělá mladší generace. A Molly žila do války moc poklidný život na vesnici a tento ruch jí neudělal dobře, krom smrti jejích blízkých. To málo kdo snese dobře." Řekla Narcissa.

,,No to máš zajisté pravdu. Děkuji Vám Narcisso, že jste ochotná se postarat o Leona. Nechci přidělávat starosti mým ostatním dětem. Však teď si z práce volno vzít nemohu." Řekl Arthur.

,,Vůbec ne, jsem ráda, že můžu být užitečná a trochu se zase dostat do postavy matky malých dětí, než přijde toto malé na svět. Přece je to doba, kdy byl Draco malé škvrně je už strašně daleko." Řekla a položila si ruce na podbřišek.

,,Nebude toho moc, když máš ještě na starosti Teddyho?" Ptal se Arthur.

,,Vůbec. Teddy je kupodivu, co vím z minulé návštěvy milý k Leonovi a má ho rád, na rozdíl od Verči. Verunku sice mám ráda, ale společně s Teddym jsem jí hlídat odmítla. To by bylo na mne doopravdy moc." Zasmála se Narcissa.

,,Ano všiml jsem si, že to dva podle mě z nepochopitelných důvodů nesnesou." Řekl Arthur.

Narcissa si vzala Leona navlečeného do kombinézy a řekla.

,,Tak Leone, rozluč se dědou a my pojedeme spolu tím velkým fialovým autobusem do Anglesy."

Leon místo toho zívl a pořádně se chytl Narcissi a opřel si ní hlavičku a zadíval se dědu takovým způsobem jako se dívala na Arthura jenom kdysi jeho dcera, když usnula u Vánočního stromku a čekala tam do Hodu vánočního na dárky.

,,Tak Leone buď hodný kluk a nezlob tetičku Narcissu. Ať hlavně zase nelétají po okolí ponožky." Řekl Arthur a dal opatrně na hlavičku Leonovi malou bekovku s klapkami na uši, kterou mu sehnal.

,,Ponožky?" Ptala se Narcissa.

,,Jo dnes kouzlil a nechal vyletět ponožky oknem ven skoro až k Láskorádově baráku." Řekl Arthur.

,,Silný kouzelník, to bylo jeho první kouzlo?" Ptala se Narcissa.

,,Ne to bylo před měsícem, když zvedl do vzduchu i se židlí svého kmotra Rogera Daveiese a nechal ho narazit šiškou do stropu. Myslím, že pan Davies z toho měl menší bouli na hlavě, ale nezlobil se." Řekl Arthur.

,,Fího, zvednout do vzduchu i ze židlí dospělého chlapa, tak to magie ten malý má dost. Jednou jistě bude velmi silný kouzelník viď Leone?" Ptala se Narcissa.

Ten však mezitím usnul.

,,Jo velký a unavený kouzelník." Řekla a pohladila ho po tváři.

Nad tím se jenom Arthur jenom uchechtl. Takové schopnosti v tomto věku měla jenom Ginny, George a Ron. A je teď by za protivníky v duelu nechtěl mít.

,,Tak mi půjdeme se projet . Pojedeš s námi dědo nebo se přemístíš do práce Arthure?" Ptala se Narcissa.

,,Přemístím se, a děkuji za oběd Narcisso, však dělat si to nemusela. Já bych si došel do kantýny." Řekl Arthur.

,,Jo a já vím, že většina chlapů na ministerstvu si nechá vařit doma, protože kantýna je příliš dietní. Lucius také nechal vařit doma a nosil si do práce oběd, i když to nikomu neříkal. Doufám pro blaho všech, že ministerská kantýna změní nebo bude dámská jídelna ale ne pro pány." Řekla Narcissa.

Arthur se uchechtl, ale musel Narcisse dát za pravdu. Kantýna nestála svými malými porcemi pro vrabce a poněkud šizeným masem za nic. No když i nebožtík Lucius tomu neholdoval, tak to bylo jasné, že se tomu tak stavěla většina mužských zaměstnanců ministerstva a doopravdy to byla dámská jídelna, kam chlap zavítal málo kdy.

,,Jinak je hovězí polévka z dlouhými nudlemi a telecí ragú s bramborovými nočky, Arthure. Nevěděla jsem co máš rád a tak prostě něco ukuchtila." Řekla Narcissa a nacpala Leonovi plyšáky do plátěné tašky.

,,Rád si pochutnám lady." Řekl Arthur a zmenšil jídlo nosič a dal si ho do aktovky do práce.

Následně jí otevřel dveře a vyšli na pozemky domu, kde si Narcissa přivolala Záchranný autobus a Arthur zmizel, tedy přemístil se do práce.

* * *

Bill Weasley seděl u jídelního stolu ve svém domě upíjel ranní kávu a četl Denního věštce a připadal si jako by byl na cizí planetě.

Přitom toto celé začalo teprve před měsícem tím útokem na Percyho. Poté co to roztočil u Munga a na Ministerstvu George a Harry bylo asi tak těžko neuvěřitelné jako to, že konečně Voldemort je v prachu a oni dosáhli vítězství.

Nejprve ten osudný článek od Georgovi kamarádky, který vyprázdnil Mungo. To dostalo průjem a vyvalili se nejenom z něho pacienti, ale i někteří léčitele, ale následně i skandály z minulých let, jako by toho nebylo málo.

Poté královna a jistý kouzelník u kterého si Bill byl jist, že to byl Harry, ptát se nechtěl však, přímo vtrhli na ministerstvo způsobili kompletní revoluci nebo spíš převrat v řádu věcí tam. Bill se strachoval, aby táta nepřišel o práci nebo Percy, ale nestalo se a otec si dokonce polepšil, povýšil a stěhoval se do nové kanceláře. Jo pak ten Fénixův oheň, ve kterém měl prsty George a ty nové vesnice kouzelnické, které se budou stavět. Když to poprvé Bill četl, tak tomu nemohl uvěřit a nechal to znovu přečíst Fleur, jestli mu nehrají divadlo jeho oči. Však to byla pravda a on musel do sebe kopnout na tím husarským kouskem George skleničku Ohnivé whisky, aby prozřel, že jeho malý brácha právě předčil 18 generací Weasleyů a uhodil do historie Kouzelnického světa neopakovatelným jevem nového sídelního střediska pro kouzelníky.

No pak ta návštěva včera večer, když mu George zase přivodil na několik šoků s pojištěním a tou částkou, kterou mu chce jenom tak dát z jeho obchodů. Bill mu ani nestíhal myšlenkami, když mu to vše vysvětloval George rychlou obchodnickou hatmatilkou ve společnosti právníka. Bill nešlo na mysl už to, že George má právníka, který ho zastupuje v jistých záležitostech a má na něho. Však, když si spočítal všechen majetek, který ve svých skoro 21 letech George vlastní, tak musel polknout tu pilulku, že bohatstvím George předčil kdysi bohatství Luciuse Malfoye o víc jak o polovinu, že asi trhl žebříček boháčů magického světa.

Pak George však přišel s horší věcí ohledně mamky a Billovi zkazil chuť na večeři. Bill měl z toho úzko. Vše okolo nich, války, jejich hektický život, mělo až velký dopad na psychiku jejich maminky. Slíbil Georgi pomáhat otci s Doupětem a Leonem, co bude moct, protože George snad oprávněně se bál, aby se nezhroutil z toho i táta a to jak fyzicky tak psychicky. Ano to by byla noční můra i pro Billa. Promluvil si ohledně toho i s Fleur a ta svolila občas Leona hlídat a zvlášť jakmile odejde k prvnímu lednu na mateřskou dovolenou. Však s Georgem dohodli, že případně najmou chůvu Leonovi, zvlášť v období šestinedělí Fleur, protože v tom chtěl Bill mít pro ní absolutní klid. George kupodivu byl pro a chápal ho. Bill se už nedivil. George díky své přítelkyni získal vědomosti ohledně rodičovství a mateřství žen na úrovni o které se zatím mohlo Billovi jenom zdát.

Sice smíšek George, ale Bill už ho nemohl vidět jako malého, ne musí George brát jako sobě rovného možná víc než to a jako dospělého kouzelníka, který stojí jak za přáteli tak rodinou a má sílu jak magickou, tak finanční ovlivňovat okolí a společnost. Hlavně konečně změnit jméno Weasley z krve zrádců bez srpce v uznávané kouzelnickou rodinou s jistým měním a hlasem v kouzelnické společnosti. Získal možnost něco změnit a popadl jí za pačesy a Bill si slíbil ho podpořit, kam se nemohl George nedostat nebo nemohl být.

No duplikovat sám sebe nemohl, zasmál se v duchu a četl články v Denním věštci Bill Weasley.

* * *

Susan Bonnesová byla napjatá jako luk, když vystoupila z krbu na léčitelské klinice v Aximesteru, jediné léčitelské klinice v Devonu. Pomyslela si, už je to tady a radostně se usmála. Podívala se na hodinky a ty jí krom času ukazovali i datum 1998. Hezké datum řekla si v duchu a vyrazila k recepci. V tom z krbu vynořil statný mladý muž, kterého znala jako Michaela Connera rovnou jí doběhl.

,,Hezké odpoledne Susan." Pozdravil jí.

,,Tobě také Michaeli." Řekla Susan.

Michael Conner jenom na to zívl.

,,Co si dělal, že ještě teď zíváš Michaeli?" Ptala se Susan.

,,Ale mám brigádu, noční brigádu, v bývalém Mungu. Víš co z toho bude Susan?" Ptal se úsměvem Michael.

,,Ne, zatím jsem nic neslyšela jak chtějí naložit s tím domem. Neměli by ho však nechat ležet ladem, jinak spadne." Řekla Susan.

,,Jo, ale nový ministr, jakmile dostaví novou nemocnici přestaví staré Mungo na ústav Historie magického lidu ve Velké Británie. Bude z toho muzeum Susan." Řekl Michael.

,,To zní velmi hezky, to ještě nemáme na rozdíl od mudlů." Řekla Susan.

,,Hlavně, že je brigáda dobře placená." Zazubil se Michael.

,,Co vlastně studuješ Michaeli, mě to vypadlo nějak z hlavy?" Ptala se Susan.

,,Vyšší kouzelnickou školu v Londýně obor Staré formy magie se zaměřením na projevy dětské magie, vymazávaní a přepis paměti. Chci se dostat do komanda vymazávačů Ministerstva kouzel pro nekouzelnické obyvatelstvo Susan. Na to však je potřeba odborného vzdělání a tento obor a škola je finančně náročná a tak brigádničím." Řekl Michael.

,,Chápu a doufám, že se ti povede." Řekla Susan a vyndala z kapsy galeon.

,,Kolik myslíš Michaeli že lidí o tomto ví, krom nás?" Ptala se a přejela po okraji galeonů.

,,No určitě někdo z vás Mrzimorských a Webb, možná George Weasley, ale jinak asi nikdo, pokud to někomu dalšímu neřekla. Tenkrát místo ní šla na ministerstvo její kamarádka z dětství Betty a ta je jí dost podobná, takže to nemohl nikdo poznat." Řekl zamyšleně Michael.

,,No myslím, že Webb by to Georgi neřekl, požádala ho o mlčenlivost ohledně toho a George by se dokázal někde prořeknout a to by nemuselo být dobré Michaeli. Byla zranitelná a těžko bychom další pomluvy zastavili." Řekla Susan.

,,Jo před novinami a ostatníma medii na pozoru Susan. Sice máme na své straně Alici Spinetku a Jordána, ale ti jsou jenom špetka v novinářském světě. To by někdo musel koupit celou korporaci kouzelnických novin a na to nemá ani George Weasley natož Malfoy. Korporace, to jsou velké ceny." Řekl Michael.

,,Jsou Michaeli ovládaný starým rodem Fawleyovi. A na rozdíl od jiných rodin během války nic neztratili. Teta Amelie svého času říkala, že Fawleyovi jsou jako pravý jezevci. Svoje poklady si chrání a nikdy nic neztratí a na obojím urputně pracují." Řekla Susan.

,,Souhlasím, na navenek hrají mrtvého brouka, ale ve uvnitř, si uzmou co se jim zamane. Získali 35 procent majetku Malfoyjů a skoro polovinu z Nottů nehledě na další. Kam se hrabe britská královská rodina, ta na ně nemá. Malý Eustach může jíst doma zlatými příbory." Uchechtl se Michael.

,,Ty ho znáš, je přece Mrzimor a pět let pod námi." Řekla překvapeně Susan.

,,Doučoval jsem ho kouzelné formule." Odpověděl stručně Michael.

Susan jenom kývla a otočila se směrem léčitelky na recepci kliniky a zeptala se.

,,Rádi bychom navštívili paní Smithovou na jejím pokoji. Můžete mi říci číslo pokoje?"

,,Heslo prosím slečno, jinak nejsme povinována vám říci číslo pokoje a ani cestu tam." Řekla léčitelka s rty staženými do linky.

Michael se nadechl a řekl ,,Ararat."

,,Děkuji za vaší důvěru v madam Smithovou a její soukromí. Zde, najdete to v třetím patře levého křídla budovy." Řekla a podala jim gaelon, kde by na rubu vyražené číslo 17.

Michael a Susan šli tedy do třetího patra, kde došli skoro až na konec chodby. Tam potkali další jim známe tváře z Bradavické armády, kterými byli sami členy.

Stál tam Ernie Mcmillien, který držel v rukou obřího plyšového medvěda a Justin Finch-Flechley, který ve své jedné ruce držel kytici žlutých růží.

,,Ranko lidi, co vy tu děláte?" Ptal se Ernie.

,,To si jistě už můžete domyslet, stejně jako vy jdeme na návštěvu." Řekl Michael a vyndal a hůlkou zvětšil svůj dárek v podobě velkého balíčku pro ostatní záhadného obsahu.

,,Ano." Řekla Susan a udělala to podobně jako Michael, akorát u ní věděli všichni hned co Susan chce předat jako dárek.

,,Vám to také Sally tedy řekla?" Ptala se Susan.

,,Ano ale jenom náznakem. Sally se stáhla do ústraní tady v Devonu na usedlost své babičky , která je sice ne kouzelnice, ale na rozdíl od zbytku rodiny přežila útok Smrtijedů. Až dnešní zprávou od mrtvého muže nám to došlo." Řekl Justin Finch-Flechley.

,,Nemluv o Zachovi jako o mrtvém muži Justine. On zde zůstane na vždy a to tady." Řekl Ernie a poklepal si na hlavu hůlkou.

,,Jak pro koho, ale možná do budoucna budeme mít tu čest s no jeho kopii." Řekl Justin.

Na to Ernie pokrčil rameny.

,,Tak jdeme dovnitř?" Ptal se Michael.

,,Ok." Řekl Ernie a zaklepal na dveře toho nemocničního pokoje.

Otevřela jim mladá sestřička léčitelka v růžovém léčitelské habitu.

,,Pojděte dál, madam Smithová vás už očekává." Řekla a nechala je vstoupit.

Skupinka vešla do velkého prostorného pokoje zalitého paprsky Devonského podzimního sluníčka, kde krom jedné sestřičky nebyl žádný jiný léčitelský personál.

,,Jen se pojďte podívat jak jsou překrásní." Řekl měkce ženský hlas, který patřil mladé ženě sedící opřenou o hromadu polštářů nakloněnou na levou stranu, kde vedle velké postele byla ještě jedna menší. Vlastně to byla dětská nemocniční postýlka.

Susan nasadila úsměv a přešla k dětské postýlce a podívala se na dvě miminka v ní ležící a spící. Jedno bylo na natočené hlavičkou k tomu druhému a jedno druhé drželo za ruku. Podle dupaček bylo poznat, že se jedná o páreček, holčičku a kluka.

To k postýlce přešli i pánové.

,,Dovolte mi představit Noeho a Ráchel Smithovi." Řekla měkce ta žena pohladila malou holčičku po vláscích, které jí na rozdíl brášky odstávaly od hlavičky.

,,Noe a Ráchael tedy, má to nějaký zvláštní význam Sally?" Ptala se své spolužačky Susan.

,,No ani ne, ale ty dvě biblická jména se mi vždy líbila a jak kdysi Zachary mi řekl, on by si nikdy pro své děti nepřál dlouhá jména." Mínila Sally.

,,Tak proto heslo Ararart, tam přistála Noemova archa." Mínil Michael.

,,Zcela správně Michaeli." Řekla Sally.

,,Věděl o tom vůbec?" Ptal se Ernie.

,,Jak by mohl Ernie, já jsem to zjistila až zhruba na konci měsíce, kdy mi Zacha pohřbili do hrobu, Ernie. Škoda, že Ráchel a Noeho neuvidí." Řekla smutně Sally.

,,Však jsou odkaz Mrzimoru." Řekl Justin.

,,A jaký, jsou hned dva, tím trhl Zach jackpott. Dalo by se říct, že předčil Cho a Nevilla." Řekl Ernie.

,,Jo dalo by se říct, že ti dva vystihují význam Archy." Řekl Michael.

,,Jsou fakticky moc roztomilí. No Verunka byla s Leonem větší, když jsem je poprvé viděla." Mínila Susan.

,,Mohu být zvědavý Sally a vědět, kdo z nich je starší?" Ptal se zvědavě Justin a dal do vázy růže.

,,Ráchel je o deset minut starší než Noe, ale doufám, že budou na sebe dávat vzájemně pozor a přes toto se nebudou nikdy hádat." Řekla Sally.

,,Jo tak, ale Noe je zase macek. Očividně bude gentlmen, který bude dávat přednost dámám a pouštět je dopředu." Mínila Susan.

,,Jo to bylo jistě skvělé Susan." Řekla s úsměvem Sally.

,,Mají tvé vlasy Sally." Řekl Justin.

,,Však očí jsou podle Zacha. Jenom tyhle očička teď spinkají." Řekla Sally.

,,Hezky se to podařilo utajit a přišli na svět ve vší tichosti a doufám bez problémů Sally." Řekl Justin.

,,Ano podle léčitelky je vše s nimi a se mnou v pořádku, díky za optání Justine. Sice Ráchel je menší, ale je také holčička." Řekla Sally.

,,Za to má více vlásků." Řekl Ernie.

,,Ale Sally, dříve nebo později se to někdo doví, kdo má děravý jazyk a pustí to do medií. Neslušně řečeno, že se kouzelníci a čarodějky dovědí o pohrobcích Zachariáše Smithe od jeho rádoby deseti hodinové manželky a mudlorozené čarodějky. No budou se ptát, máš pro tuto situaci nějaký plán?" Ptal se Justin.

,,Ano díky Danieli Webbovi ano Justine, žádný strach. Případně mám slíbenou pomoc od mé léčitelky, která mne ošetřovala, též už mám potvrzení, že Ráchel a Noe jsou právoplatnými dědici Smithů a případně jako poslední instanci mám paní profesorku Pomonu Pýtrovou." Řekla Sally.

,,Profesorku Pýtrovou?" Ptal se Ernie.

,,Já jsem poté co jsem se dozvěděla, že jsem v jiném stavu počítala možné datum početí a vyšel mi datum 4.březen tohoto roku a já si vzpomenula na rande v opuštěné učebně historie, kde nás načapala madam Pýtrová. Mohla by v nejhorším případě klidně potvrdit, že jsme porušili školní řád a no měli jsme pohlavní styk Ernie. Je to však poslední instance a doufám, že to nebude třeba." Řekla Sally.

,,Jo učebna historie, jak to, že tam jste mohli, a kouzla vás nenahlásila řediteli?" Ptal se Justin.

,,Mnoholičný lektvar jsme předtím vypili Justine. Byli jsme prostě dospělými kouzelníky a ne studenty, kteří se tam milují. I takto se to kouzlo dá obejít mimo toho, že se člověk dostane do skleníku, nebo Chroptící chýše či když má odvahu do Astronomické věže či Komnaty největší potřeby." Mínila Sally a ostatní zrudly na troufalostí to vše vyjmenovat.

,,V koho jste se vlastně proměnili Sally?" Ptal se Ernie.

,,Zach to bral jako velkou pomstu vůči řediteli Snapovi a uzmul mu pár vlasů a proměnil se jeho a já použila pár vlasů profesorky Vectorový. Profesorka Pýtrová nám z toho nejprve omdlela." Řekla Sally.

To přítomné ochromilo a pak rozesmálo.

,,Zach vážně rebeloval jako láhev ohnivé whisky, ale vědět Snape, tak by ho přerazil na dva kousky a poslal Voldošmejdovi, za tu troufalost v jeho podobě provozovat sex." Řekl naoko zděšen Ernie.

,,No profesor Snape se svojí podobou měl též své přednosti jako sexuální partner a paní profesorka Vecotrová nemá nic špatného, aby se musela tak dokonale halit." Mínila Sally.

,,Tak podrobně to ani Sally vědět nechci." Utnula její řeč Susan.

,,Ale přesto ty dítka nevypadají na naše profesory, jak je to možné?" Ptal se Ernie, který byl tím zaujat, že mnoholičný lektvar má takové účinky.

,,Nu když to odezní, tak se člověk promění zpět i s tím, že věci přidané zůstanou. Takže třeba, když utrží zranění jako George Weasley tak mu to zůstane. To samé se stalo i mne a Ráchel a Noe zůstaly." Řekla Sally.

,,Ach ano, vzpomínám, George byl v podobě Harryho a bojoval proti Smrtijedům během loňského léta a přišel o ten ušní boltec." Řekla Susan.

,,Jo bitva Sedmi Potterů proti Smrtijedům." Řekl Justin.

,,Kdo byli vůbec ti ostatní co ho hráli, krom George?" Ptal se Ernie.

,,George, Fred, Fleur, Ron, Hermiona, Mundugus, ten přišel o život, protože dezertoval a pokoušel se zdrhnout a samozřejmě Harry sám." Řekla Susan.

,,No já jsem se to dověděla od Ginny přes Zacha a ten nejprve se pokusil proklouznout do Zmijozelské společensky jako Snape a vyšlo mu to a pak jsme zkusili toto. Bylo to vášnivé být v jiné postavě a milovat se." Řekla Sally a pak však pokračovala v jiném stylu.

,,Však já vás pozvala kvůli něčemu jinému."

,,Ano?" Ptal se Michael.

,,Díky Michaeli, že jsi se ozval jako první." Řekla Sally a pokračovala.

,,Michaeli Harolde Connere, ráda bych tě poprosila, abys byl kmotrem Noeho."

,,Já nevím Sally-Anne, přece víš, že jsem Zacharíášem nikdy moc nevycházel." Řekl smutně Michael.

,,Ale Michaeli, Zachariáš ti přece odpustil ne." Řekla Sally.

,,Ale já ho příliš vážně nebral, byl na kousek od smrti a já to považoval za blábolení v bolesti Sally." Řekl Michael.

,,Já ne a chci, abys byl Michaeli kmotrem mého syna. To ty jsi mi řekl, že jsem čarodějka, jako první mi ukázal magický svět a celých 7. let na Bradavicích ses staral, aby se mi nic nestalo. Přes to, že tě to málem jednou stálo život Michaeli. Možná jsi Hagvaspár, ale stejně tak dobře jsi mohl být Mrzimorem a Nebelvírem. A takový člověk jako jsi ty bude i nejlepší ochránce v roli kmotra mého syna." Řekla Sally.

Michael Conner a podíval se do stropu a vzdychl.

,,Nebo dojdu a udělám kmotrem Noeho například Wayna Hopkinse!" Prskla vztekle Sally.

Michael při té představě líného Hopkinse jako kmotra teď v tuto chvíli jediného mužského potomka Smithovi rodiny zezelenal jako břečťan.

,,Tak dobrá, ale doufám, že mne Zachariáš nebude pronásledovat ve snech pokud Noe za dekádu a něco usedne ke stolu Hagvaspáru." Řekl Michael.

,,Děkuji kamaráde." Řekla Sally a otočila se na Susan.

,,A tebe Susan jako nejlepší bojovnice z Mrzimoru bych ráda poprosila, aby ses ujala role kmotry mé dcery Ráchel." Řekla Sally.

Susan vykuleně se podívala na Sally, ale rychle se chytla.

,,Velmi ráda Sally." Řekla.

* * *

Harry seděl u sebe v pokoji a četl si elaborát, který sepsala teta Androméda ohledně zrušení kletby nemrtvého, aby tělesné pozůstatky Reguluse Blacka mohly konečně se řádně pohřbít.

Jak se zdálo teta Androméda a později teta Narcissa na tom pracovaly už od konce války a dost možná už předtím se touto otázkou zabývaly.

Však skutečný výzkum začal až po smrti Remuse a Nymfadory, když Androméda po svém zeti získala neobvyklé dědictví v podobě knihovny mnoha knih. A nebyly to jenom knihy Remuse, ale dědictví jemu odkázané už předtím zemřelým Alastorem Moody. A Moody nebyl člověk, který rozlišoval kouzla na černou a bílou magii, ale podle použití. Tím pádem měl mnoho knih i o černé magii a tedy i literaturu ohledně magie nemrtvých tedy reveantů.

Mezi spisy teta Androméda nalezla první stopu, knížku sice pochybného autora, však se zajímavou informací. Harry sice by to považoval za žert a fikci, kdyby na to narazil, ale teta Androméda to brala vážně, ačkoliv to pocházelo z pera Williema Lockharta, dědečka Zlatoslava Lockharta.

Došla tak daleko, že nalezla a došla navštívit 104 letého Williema Lockharta na jeho usedlost na ostrově Mann. A ten kupodivu jí dal spis nebo spíš pergamen, ze kterého do svého díla čerpal, který podělil od své dávno zemřelé manželky Elisabeth, která ho zdědila po dědečkovi Ewanovi Scuttovi. Ten spisek napsaný v runách, které přeložila teta Narcissa jako dílo Wulfrica Scutta který popisoval jak zbavil kletby svého zemřelého syna, kterou uvalil něho temný mág té doby Morden Gaunt, vzdálený předek Toma Radlla, alias Voldemorta.

Jaká ironie, že možná díky Gauntovým, se toto vyřeší.

Však podle všeho, to bude velmi složité na provedení. První problém byl, že tento proces musí provést pokrevní příbuzný s nemrtvým. Pro tuto záležitost připadalo hned několik lidí, ale Harry nebyl jistý koho má použít. Nejblíže by byl Samuel, ale bude chtít? Pak by mohla buď teta Androméda nebo Narcissa, ale Harry nechtěl ohrozit to nenarozené miminko a ne příliš dobré zdraví tety Andromédy. Dále by mohla být možnost Draco Malfoy, který je poloviční Black. Díky němu by měl větší šanci toto dotáhnout do zdárného konce. Však přemluvit bude obtížné. Však Harry to chtěl zkusit.

Další problém za něco vyřešil páter Mosley. Harry byl na vážkách ohledně výkladu tety Andromédy totiž, že se dá použít každá svěcená voda pocházející z kostela zasvěceného svatému Martinu. Harry se domníval, že ten Wulfric měl dobrý důvod použít vodu jistého kostela svatého Martina a tak se domníval, že jestli ten kostel přečkal do dnešních dob, tak bude nejlepší svěcená voda právě z něho. No pan Mosley měl zase dobrý přehled o historii církevních staveb v Anglii a řekl hned, že s velkou pravděpodobností ten kostel, co Wulfric Scutt navštívil stojí v Cantebury a stále přístupnou křtitelnicí se svěcenou vodou a následně mu poslal balíček s velkou láhví se svěcenou vodou od svatého Martina v Cantebury. Harry div se nerozbrečel nad pochopením pátera Mosleyho.

Takže už mohl říci, že se pokusí, protože věc je proveditelná a není to slepá ulička.

**Přidáno 27.9.2019**

**Poznámka od elenor:**

**Tak tohle je poslední kapitola druhého dílu. Doufám, že se vám alespoň trochu tato část líbila. Bude následovat třetí díl, který začnu sem přidávat po kapitolách 29.září 2019. A hned první kapitola této části bude pořádně zajímavá. **

**Vaše elenor**


End file.
